Apocalypse Rising
by PJ Zatken
Summary: KFR Sequel. All realms face ruin if Muraki awakens eight primordial gods. As agendas unfold, everyone undergoes the toughest test of will, spirit, and strength yet especially Tsuzuki. TsuSoka,TatTari,MurTsu,TatTsu,MurSoka, Tera/Waka,Mur/Ori/Uky
1. The Emissary from the Hereafter

**YAMI NO MATSUEI - DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter One - The Emissary from the Hereafter**

* * *

_**To the Reader** _

_Yami no Matsuei is a shounen-ai series (boys' love, guy/guy relationship, or insinuations of guy/guy relationships other than friendship). Apocalypse Rising is a sequel to Kyoto Files Revisited. As much as this story can be read in itself, some of the characters and situations contained in this story unfolded in Kyoto Files Revisited._

_Apocalypse Rising will explore darker themes and heavily-debated issues. It will have more violence, gory scenes, and angst than its predecessor. It will also play more into the shounen-ai aspect...so don't be surprised if the rating rises as this story progresses._

_...and to answer the question of some readers via their reviews or personal email, yes... There will be much more of Muraki Kazutaka in this story._

_To everyone, happy reading! Let me know what you think via reviews (especially if there are things that can be improved for the subsequent chapters)_

_**Warmest Regards, PJ Zatken **_

* * *

**_Timeline: February, almost one year after the incidents in Kyoto Files Revisited_ **

_**Location: Saint Catherine's Catholic Church, Nagasaki**_

Father Lorenzo Opava took a deep sigh as he ventured on a midnight walk inside the church. Unable to fall asleep and feel relaxation from the cool night breeze from his bedroom window, the elderly priest rose from bed and went to the garden.

Looking at the starless sky, his restless spirits eventually prompted him to go inside the empty church and inspect the ongoing renovation.

After crossing through the courtyard and unlocking the wooden doors, the smell of paint and sawdust invaded his nose once he entered the sanctuary. The scent of turpentine was a chilling reminder that his first parish which stood for almost fifty years burned down in one night almost a year ago. Aside from his old parish burning down, he recalled the string of brutal murders that plagued Kyoto along with the untimely death of one of his active young lay minister in a fire.

Months after those fateful incidents, the Archdiocese requested for his transfer to Saint Catherine's Church in Nagasaki. Even though he welcomed the change and felt at home with his new church and her parishioners, he sorely missed his old parish...

Once he inspected the work-in-progress left behind by the carpenters for the following day, his gaze rested on the newly restored wood and ivory cross which hung above the sanctuary -- the prominent and symbolic fixture that greeted parishioners as they attended weekly mass. He remembered the numerous occasions wherein he stared at the similar cross which hung overthe altar of his former churchwhile he counseled many troubled souls.

He took another deep breath and smiled as the ever-resonant message he garnered from staring at that wooden cross during his ponderings echoed in his mind...strength in spite insurmountable odds, redemption after a tragic fall from grace, clemency from a merciful Creator, consolation whenever desolation would seep and poison one's mind and soul, and hope that springs from an ultimate sacrifice.

Calculated footsteps against the marbled floor reverberated from behind him and interrupted his meditative state. As the footsteps continued to approach the pew that he was sitting in, a tightlipped Father Opava remarked, "I knew that you'll pay me a visit soon. It's been a long time since you've stepped on holy ground."

A dark-haired young man slipped inside the pew, looked into the elderly man's eyes, and sat beside the priest while his hands were hidden inside his pockets. It took the midnight visitor a few minutes of leaning against the pew and staring at the huge cross before saying, "The last time I saw you was at a memorial service that you had organized before you left the parish. You made quite a poignant speech to honor my memory."

"It needed to be done," murmured the elderly priest.

"I would've been crying that day along with those other hypocrites if I could still manage to shed a tear. _You_ happen to be one of those hypocrites..."

Stunned from what he just heard, the priest glanced sideways. Recalling those charcoal gray eyes that stared at him earlier, a chill traveled down his spine. He saw that the innocence and kindness that he used to see in those eyes were gone...or worse, tainted and warped. He tried his best to slow down the racing of his heart when he told the young man, "We've always talked in the past about everything. I've been praying for your soul every night. Nothing's been the same since last year."

The young man intensified his stare at the cross before them, as he intently replied, "Should I _really_ believe that from you? I know that you don't scare easily, especially since you're used to seeing those who shouldn't be in this world anymore. Nonetheless, as valiantly as you're trying to hide it from me, you're quivering just from sitting beside me. Is that something that someone who claims to have missed me would do?"

Hearing the cold response and sensing something different from the one who he knew well for many years, the priest kept his probing stare on his visitor. The fear within him began to build as he mumbled, "What happened to you? You've changed..."

A disturbingly twisted smile crept out of the young man's lips, as he turned to fully face the priest. The malevolent gleam in his charcoal gray eyes scared the elderly priest even further as he said, "I didn't come here tonight to catch up on old times, Father Opava. I'm here to collect what rightfully belongs to my realm. Calling your Maker won't even save you from your fate."

After those chilling words were spoken, a bloodcurdling scream reverberated throughout the empty sanctuary...the prominent wooden cross serving as the sole witness to what transpired afterwards.

* * *

_**Location: Meifu**_

The first minute that Tsuzuki Asato rose from bed, he opened the windows to his apartment and stared at the sky as the sun rose...a ritual that he had been doing for the past months. As he saw the sun slowly creep out of the horizon, he closed his eyes, was comforted by the morning breeze blowing against his face, and took a deep breath before mumbling, "Please make this a wholesome day with the ones who I care for."

Today, his birthday, was the first time in months that he woke up with some hope coursing through his being...

Every year, starting a few months before his birthday, his mind would go through an inventory of everything that had happened within the previous year. Outwardly, he displayed his most cheerful mood during these times of reflection. Inwardly, however, he was at his most guilt-ridden and desolate state. He had many events to think about this past year -- the retrievals that he made, his short friendship with Tsuuri Troy, the Shokan Division's last encounter against Muraki Kazutaka in Kyoto, and his close falls towards insanity just to name a few.

Hisoka was surprised when he dropped by at Tsuzuki's apartment one-and-a half hours before work. It was the first time in almost a year that he entered the apartment without having to use the spare key that Tsuzuki gave him. After raising an eyebrow as he saw Tsuzuki all dressed up and ready to leave for work, he greeted his elder partner "Happy Birthday" and handed him a gift-wrapped box before saying, "You look rested."

"I had a good night's sleep," replied Tsuzuki with a grateful smile as he motioned his partner to come inside the apartment. "We have plenty of time. Why don't we have breakfast before we leave?"

Once Hisoka gave a nod and followed his partner in the kitchen, he felt at peace while he shared tea and scones with Tsuzuki before they went to work. Since the events at Kyoto, the last workday of the week meant a harder time for him to block out Tsuzuki's grating nerves and sinking spirits. Today, however, he knew and felt that his partner was finally emerging out of his year-long emotional bout. As Hisoka gazed at his elder partner from time to time, he allowed that long-sought hope that he had for Tsuzuki to sink into his soul.

Just as the two partners silently hoped for in the morning, the day had been comfortably mundane. It was indeed a good day.

The Shokan Division staff was in a celebratory and relaxed mood, highlighted with a huge strawberry cheesecake that Wakaba baked for Tsuzuki along with birthday wishes from everyone...including a greeting from Terazuma done in his usually gruff and tactless way. As a gift, Wakaba baked Tsuzuki a small basket filled with apple cinnamon pockets for him to take home and enjoy.

Tsuzuki's birthday, however, was still not over. Chief Konoe, Hisoka, Watari, and Tatsumi were taking him out to dinner in Nagasaki.

As the workweek wrapped up and everyone else went home, Tsuzuki and Watari sat at the benches of EnmaCho's dojo and watched Hisoka's ongoing kendo training. Tatsumi, on the other hand, worked with Hisoka as he commanded his shadows to serve as the young man's sparring partner.

At first, Tsuzuki was engrossed in watching Hisoka and noticing how his younger partner improved his skills since the past year. As time passed and enthusiasm gave in to hunger, he glanced at his wristwatch and tapped his fingers on it. "Where's the Chief? We've been waiting for him more than an hour now..."

"Tatsumi-san said that he left this morning to meet with EnmaDaiOh-sama. He's coming back to join us, and he told us to wait for him here." Minutes after observing Tsuzuki shift at the bench and glance between his watch and the wall clock, Watari could not help but blurt out, "If you're so bored, why don't you help Bon out there?"

"Why me? Why don't _you_ volunteer as his sparring partner?"

Watari did not respond, nor did the glazed look in his face diminish. His pet owl, 003, extended her wing and brushed it against his neck to get his attention.

"Watari?" asked Tsuzuki, as he glanced sideways.

The scientist still did not stir even though Tsuzuki ran his hand in front of Watari's face. Finally, Tsuzuki playfully slapped his friend's arm.

In a monotone, Watari replied while blankly staring ahead, "I'm a scientist. I don't know anything about martial arts."

Rather perturbed from hearing and seeing Watari just now, Tsuzuki's eyes narrowed and leaned forward. "Are you all right? You've been acting really weird lately."

Watari glanced sideways, and gazed at Tsuzuki with a raised eyebrow and a bewildered look. Still in a daze, he rubbed his forehead as he replied, "I'm sorry. I just have a couple of things in my mind, and I'm tired."

Blinking a couple of times and then relaxing his stance, Tsuzuki patted Watari on the back. "For a minute, I thought that I lost you back there. You should take it easy this weekend."

"You should take a few pointers about discipline and focus from your partner. It'll keep you out of trouble," Chief Konoe called out to Tsuzuki while he leaned against the dojo's main door. Unknown to the others, he had been watching his four subordinates since his quiet arrival from Lord Enma's chambers.

As Hisoka saw Chief Konoe's arrival and knew that it was almost time for them to leave for Chijou, he returned the sword to its sheath, gave Tatsumi and his umbral opponent a respectful bow, and then marched towards the locker room to change.

Barely managing to stifle his rumbling stomach, Tsuzuki stood up and mused, "_Finally,_ the old man's here! I'm hungry!"

Once Hisoka emerged from the locker room and joined them, Chief Konoe asked his subordinates, "Is everyone ready?"

Minutes later, the five of them inconspicuously materialized in Nagasaki. Blending in with the busy crowd, their hurried steps eventually landed them before a posh restaurant at the heart of the city's busiest area.

Tsuzuki's probing glance spotted the sign beside the restaurant's glass doors. As he saw the word _karaoke_ lit in neon orange, he blinked a couple of times and rolled up his eyes while pondering,_ "Oh great... The Chief's going to hog the microphone and torture us with his singing...all night long. Add Tatsumi to that equation, and it's going to be a very long and painful night."_

Nonetheless, Tsuzuki shook his head in silent amusement as the hostess greeted and led them to a private room. After all, he was receiving what he had wished for early this morning...a wholesome day with the ones who he truly cared for in his afterlife even though it meant painfully pounding eardrums over the weekend.

As they took their seats before a traditional table, Tatsumi asked while putting his briefcase aside, "I thought someone's joining us tonight, Chief."

After nodding, Chief Konoe replied, "Yes. I've already talked with him at the Castle of Candles with the Earl. He'll be here after he finishes his meeting with EnmaDaiOh-sama. Tonight, we're celebrating Tsuzuki's birthday. It'll also be a proper time to welcome him, since he'll be joining our Division starting Monday."

The four were visibly stunned, as their respective thoughts began to race. An additional member in the Shokan Division meant only one thing to them...a new shinigami would be joining their ranks.

Pushing back his glasses, Tatsumi remarked, "I'll re-allocate funds to make room for another staff member on Monday."

Chief Konoe's eyes reflected his half-smile as he told his second-in-command, "There wouldn't be too many budgetary concerns for you to worry about. Our new hire and our budgetary increase were the reasons why EnmaDaiOh-sama asked for a closed-door meeting this morning. He authorized to increase our Division's yearly budget to furnish our new staff member's salary and allowances. He wants to meet with you Monday afternoon with your financial reports and projections."

Tatsumi simply sighed. A frown creased his forehead, as he thought, _"This new hire better not be another headache. It's bad enough that Tsuzuki-san and Watari siphon out most of the Division's discretionary funds through excessive spending and property damages. I hope that he'll be as sensible as Kurosaki-kun."_

Watari echoed everyone's curiosity, as he asked, "Is this guy a transfer from another Division? Who's going to be his partner?"

Chief Konoe scanned the private dining room and saw his subordinates' puzzled expressions masked behind casual demeanors. As he extended his hand and Tsuzuki filled up his empty cup with sake, he responded, "He'll be introduced to everyone once he gets here. Until he's assigned a permanent partner, he'll be giving assistance to anyone in our Division who needs it. EnmaDaiOh-sama requested that the four of you help him become more familiar with our Division and his responsibilities."

Although Hisoka appeared collected on the surface, his mind had been unsettled since this morning. His innocent-looking but truly probing gaze lingered on Chief Konoe while the elderly man accepted a karaoke song list and two wireless microphones from their hostess. He pondered with slight irritation, _"The Chief's hiding something from us, and he's blocking my empathy."_

Letting out a sigh of inspiration, Tsuzuki smiled and rubbed his hands together while saying, "Ah, someone new to train. Isn't this exciting?"

Hisoka took a sip from his tall glass of iced tea before he deadpanned, "The Chief wants us to guide the new employee, not turn him into another slacker."

With his genial grin converting to a childlike pout, Tsuzuki complained, "You're_ so_ mean. You were nice to me this morning."

A wry smile escaped Tatsumi's lips while he shook his head. "You can't blame Kurosaki-kun for telling the truth."

As Watari stroked 003's feathers and elicited a series of soft and satiated hoots from his pet owl, he nonchalantly told the others, "Come on, you two. Give him a reprieve even if it's just for one day."

Heads shook in amusement and light laughter broke out as Tsuzuki grinned, shrugged his shoulders, and sipped some warm sake from his cup. Their attention focused at the door, as it slid open.

"Your guest has just arrived, gentlemen. I'll bring another round of beverages and take your orders a few minutes from now," announced the restaurant hostess before she exchanged slight bows with the new arrival who remained concealed behind the wooden door. After helping him take off his black leather jacket and motioning him to come inside, she smiled at everyone inside the room before leaving.

With the new arrival's back still turned away from the others, he set a forest green box and a leather folder down on the floor, took off his sneakers, placed his shoes beside five other pairs, and secured his belongings. As he straightened up and turned around to face his new co-workers and superior, a warm smile radiated in his face and voice as he said, "Happy Birthday, Tsuzuki-san. I'm sorry for being late."

"I - It can't be," mumbled Tsuzuki, as a chill traveled down his spine and his eyes went wide in disbelief.

Hisoka, Watari, and Tatsumi were also left speechless as who they saw before them was too surreal for them to accept. As each one thought that the restaurant's dim lighting was playing tricks with his eyes, four transfixed gazes fell on the newest addition to the Shokan Division.

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yami no Matsuei - Descendants of Darkness and its characters are copyrighted properties of Matsushita Yoko. This fan fiction, along with the original characters that appear within, belong to PJ Zatken._

_**Author's Notes**_

_I did forewarn you that a sequel is in the works for Kyoto Files Revisited. I hope that you'd enjoy reading and reviewing this sequel, as much as I enjoy writing it. To the many readers and reviewers for Kyoto Files Revisited, thank you very much for your encouraging and constructive reviews. I'm so humbled..._

* * *

**_Terminology_**

_**Chijou** is the series' term for the mortal world or the world of the living._

_**Lay Minister** is what Roman Catholics call volunteers who serve the church. Due to their active service in the church, **lay ministers **normally have friendly relations with the priest._

_**Nagasaki** is one of the areas wherein Tsuzuki and Hisoka are assigned to monitor. Known for its many hills, this city is also the place where Tsuzuki first encounters Muraki in The Vampire/Maria Wong Case (in the manga and anime)._

* * *

_**Review Responses from the last chapters of Kyoto Files Revisited...**_

_**To Everyone - **Thanks for your continued support. I'll do my best to write well. Constructive criticisms on how I can improve as a writer are most welcome, and please let me know how you think the story's progressing. _

_**Luna-Chan -** Yeah, I like the last chapter, too...especially the "legal" cliffhanger at the very end. It features everybody in there...Tatsumi, Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Watari. It also establishes each character's frame of mind when it comes to his relationship with the others. There are still a lot of hanging pieces that Kyoto Files Revisited leaves behind that Apocalypse Rising will answer._

_Ah, about Troy and Enma... This fic will answer that mystery..._

_As to Troy being like Emrys (BTW everyone, Emrys is my OC in the Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics that I've posted in )... Yes, they have their similarities. The similarities between them begin with the trials that they have to individually go through to find themselves, to test their strengths, and to grow._

_There is also a major difference between Troy and Emrys. Troy is more mentally, emotionally, and spiritually stable than Emrys...this has something to do with his own past. He's also not as obsessive as Emrys when it comes to matters that need decision and action. Although they believe in sacrificing their well-being for the sake of others, they handle those matters in different ways. _

_In the original fiction project that I've been working on behind the scenes, Troy and Emrys are the closest ones who can relate to each other's problems (they'll be very good friends, although their peers might think otherwise). The similarities between them will allow for a strong rapport to establish between them, but their differences will enable each one to learn from the other. I'm working on this project behind the scenes until its completion - it's a supernatural series divided into story arcs, so no one save for me will see it until maybe a couple of years from now. Once it's done and you're interested, maybe you can beta-read them for me ;-D_

_Thanks for standing by, especially the constructive criticism...you don't know just how much I value and need that for my growth as a person and as a writer. Keep writing. BTW, as to my Statistics class last semester... let us just say that I followed your advice and "killed it back" ;-D_

_**Lexa1 - **Thanks for reviewing! I'm so humbled to know that I enticed you to read more than 18 chapters and still hold your interest in the story. It's great to know that Troy's presence is welcome and significant (significant enough for him to be involved in the YnM universe, but not too significant that he overshadows the canon characters' importance). Yeah, I like Troy, too. As much as I love Tsuzuki, I also love seeing him suffer and feeling sorry whenever he suffers. This fic will explore as to what will happen next about this dark power of his, and who he really is...so stay tuned ;-D_

_**Xelena - **Thanks for your reviews. Ah, the dark liquid that the crystal released...that question will be answered by this story, which means that there'll be more of Muraki in this story. Let us just say that the dark liquid being absorbed by Muraki's body close to the end of the story spells really bad news for JuOhCho, and most especially Tsuzuki. As to torturing Tsuzuki and giving Muraki the opportunity to do so, I feel sorry for Tsuzuki but I guess the sadist in me likes doing that to him sighs_

_**Chubby-King-Chocobo - **Thanks for your consistent reading and reviewing of this story ;-D Yeah, I'm mean sometimes through writing those evil cliffhangers and leaving our dear characters in the most uncompromising circumstances. Just as I told Xelena, the sadist in me likes doing that sighs And please don't hate me if there's going to be more of Muraki...it's necessary for the story crosses fingers_

_**RubyMoon17 - **Ah, more of Muraki in this sequel...and more of the shounen-ai angle playing in this story than Kyoto Files Revisited which might force me to raise this story's rating to an R.. Need I say more winks_

_**Word Dreamer 999 and Littly Myy -** Welcome to my little YnM fanfic world, and thanks for the lovely compliments. _


	2. Old Friends, New Circumstances

**YAMI NO MATSUEI – DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS **

**APOCALYPSE RISING **

**Chapter Two – Old Friends, New Circumstances

* * *

**

**_To the Readers _**

_By the way, Apocalypse Rising is set after the manga's Gensoukai / Kamakura arc (still crossing my fingers that Matsushita-sensei would continue with the YnM series). _

_Since the Gensoukai / Kamakura is on indefinite hiatus, the only assumptions that I'm taking here are the following: _

_Riko (a cute cactus with a peppy attitude and Hisoka's first shikigami who is first introduced in the Gensoukai / Kamakura arc) is still dead _

_Hisoka has acquired Kurikara as his second shikigami _

_Tsuzuki and Hisoka become closer to each other after their adventures in Kyoto and Gensoukai _

_Tsuzuki and Tatsumi's broken friendship slowly mends as time goes on _

_Tatsumi and Watari's relationship develops further after they work together in the Kamakura / Kurosaki case.

* * *

_

Tatsumi's eyes went wider still, as he studied the new arrival and mumbled, "Tsuuri-kun?"

A blushing Tsuuri Troy, the new arrival who joined them to celebrate Tsuzuki's birthday, quietly nodded for his response. He then sat in between Chief Konoe and Watari when the elderly chief motioned him to join everyone. His gaze moved from Tatsumi, to Tsuzuki, and then to Hisoka - the three sitting across the table from him, Chief Konoe, and Watari.

Troy then glanced sideways to Watari, who mirrored his three colleagues' baffled looks. He could not help but touch the nape of his neck in a hopeless attempt to quell his embarrassment.

Chief Konoe's four subordinates continued to stare at their newest peer. They noted the changes in the handsome and charismatic young man's appearance.

Troy's thick and straight black hair had now grown and draped down his shoulder. His customary school uniform was now replaced with a black silk turtleneck and black jeans. His demeanor exuded more inner strength and self-confidence than the last time they saw him.

What they noticed the most, however, were Troy's charcoal gray eyes. Although those eyes reflected an authentic smile and the thoughtful depth of Troy's soul, one could also sense the unexplainable sadness behind how his innocence had already been tainted.

For a moment, Watari, Tatsumi, Hisoka, and Tsuzuki wondered what happened to Troy during this past year. After all, many things could happen in one year such as how friendships between the members of the Shokan Division further deepened, especially with Tsuzuki and Hisoka as well as Watari and Tatsumi. The Shokan Division now enjoyed the greatest leverage in budgetary and political clout, and its staff gained respect and notoriety especially Tsuzuki and Tatsumi.

Hisoka, who still could not believe that Troy now sat with them, closed his eyes as he tried to recall the spiritual traces that distinctly belonged to Troy. His empathy confirmed Troy's psychic imprint and sensed their new peer's joy and embarrassment from seeing them again, yet he still stared at Troy with uncertainty. Hisoka's chest constricted and ached for air as his empathy read the pattern of emotions within Troy that caused him to overload a couple of times.

Those emotions coming from Troy were no longer murky, yet its increased and suffocating volatility still seeped through Hisoka's psyche like poison. Nonetheless, Hisoka's increased powers allowed him to withstand the psychic bombardment thanks to his continued training with Chief Konoe and his acquisition of Kurikara as his second and most powerful shikigami.

Tsuzuki, on the other hand, could not fathom his feelings from this new development...

After clearing his throat, Troy handed the forest green box to Tsuzuki and then said with a smile, "Happy Birthday, Tsuzuki-san. I guess Chief Konoe didn't tell anyone about me before I came here."

Sighing while taking the ribbon-donned box, Tsuzuki sheepishly replied, "We're happy to see you. We're just...surprised." As the shock wore off from his system, a smile escaped from his lips as he looked at the box and then at Troy. "Thanks for the present. I'm sure that I'll like it."

"Come on! The night's young!" Chief Konoe told everyone while he enthusiastically programmed the karaoke microphone to register a couple of songs that he wanted to sing. As Konoe belted out the first lines of _My Way_, Tatsumi and Watari began to browse through the songbook.

A blushing Tsuzuki used one free hand to cover his face and rest his shaking head as he thought, _"Ah, Boss... I give you high points for enthusiasm and improvement but your singing still sucks. My Way... You couldn't pick a better song, could you?"_

Trying to focus away from the noise, Hisoka recalled the contents of the long rectangular cedar box that Troy left behind. He leaned forward and told Troy, "Speaking of presents, Tsuzuki kept the smaller box containing your stuff along with your journals. I kept the bigger box that has your swords. I'm sure that you want them returned to you now that you're back."

"I wouldn't mind getting some of my mementos back from Tsuzuki-san. However, I left those swords for you, Hisoka. I want it to remain that way."

"Wouldn't you want them back? Those swords must've been in your family for generations. I know how much they mean to you."

"I'll be humbled_ and_ honored if you keep the swords, Hisoka. You've been their new master since I've been gone. However, I haven't had a good swordfight since Jii-chan became sickly...so maybe..."

Feeling much better with the compromise and reading Troy's thoughts, Hisoka then responded, "I'll bring the other sword for you to use whenever we duel. It's much better to practice with a real sword and a real opponent."

As his grin widened, Troy leaned closer to Hisoka. "It's a deal."

"Pick a song, Birthday Boy!" coaxed Watari while he pushed the songbook in front of Tsuzuki. "Aside from leaving this place well-fed and drunk, I intend to stay here until we've sung our hearts out. You should do the same."

"Nah," said Tsuzuki, as he downed the warm cup of sake and waved his hand. "I don't want to make a fool out of myself."

Chief Konoe gave his most senior shinigami dagger stares as the karaoke selection played the song's interlude. He pointed at the briefcase behind him and told Tsuzuki, "I had a very long day and I've been looking forward to this night all week. I have a sealed case folder in there that I opt to open on Monday. If you want, I'll pull out the folder and we'll have a staff meeting right here. It'll be_ long _and _complete_...even down to the discussion of how much of a wasteful slacker you are!"

"_All right, all right! _Just don't force an unnecessary workday on a salaryman's night off!" As Tsuzuki rested his chin on his hand, pored through the songbook, and sighed, his childlike half-pout slowly turned into a contented smile.

The elderly chief handed the microphone to Tsuzuki with a wry grin on his face while the rest soaked into a more relaxed mood.

Before Tsuzuki sang the first note to his song, he thought about how the rest of the evening would progress, _"I got what I wished for. It's indeed a good, wholesome day with those who I care about..."_

* * *

"I didn't know how weird it would be to visit my grave until now..." 

"What's weird is that you're supposed to be in that grave," replied Hisoka to Troy - the newest shinigami who would be reporting to the Shokan Division effective one hour from now.

A half-smile escaped from Troy's lip as he noticed the yellow roses that were recently laid out for him. His gaze then traveled and rested on the serene-looking lake as the morning sun's rays brought out the water's many shades of blue and green. "I've seen this very spot so many times in my dreams weeks before I died. You all picked a peaceful spot to bury my ashes. I was well remembered while I was gone. It's nice to know that..."

Recalling the many contemplative moments that he spent at this spot, Tsuzuki dug his hands further inside his trench coat pockets. "Hisoka picked this place. He figured that you'd like it." After a brief pause, he then continued, "I'm _really_ glad to see you, but I just don't understand why..."

"You don't understand why I became a shinigami. Is _that _your question, Tsuzuki-san?" interjected Troy, as he glanced sideways and his charcoal gaze met amethyst ones.

Tsuzuki leaned against the tree as he stared into Troy's eyes. Hisoka could feel the unresolved melancholy rushing back into Tsuzuki's being as Tsuzuki told Troy, "All of us at the Shokan Division have different reasons as to why we chose to become shinigami. This afterlife is both a blessing and a curse. When you were alive, you didn't want to fight anyone or use your powers. In this job, you use your powers as you take people's lives. You died for your beliefs and gave up on your soul's peace for an afterlife of death and darkness."

Intently staring at his own grave, Troy asked, "Which outlook do you believe in, Tsuzuki-san?"

"I beg your pardon?" inquired Tsuzuki since he was startled from Troy's question.

"Which outlook do you believe in? Is it the one wherein the shinigami's afterlife is a blessing, or is it the one that defines it as a curse?"

After much thought, Tsuzuki replied, "I believe that it's a little of both. There are days, however, that it's harder to distinguish that fact..."

When Troy stared at his grave once more, memories of his short life replayed in his head. He also recalled the time that he stood before Enma, the conversations that he had with Chief Konoe and the Earl, and most especially all the events that occurred in the first year of his afterlife. He then told Tsuzuki and Hisoka, "This is the start of a new life for me and I have my reasons for being here. On days wherein I doubt my decision, I'll take comfort knowing that I have friends around me this time to give me clarity and purpose."

The three men spent a few minutes more in contemplative silence, exchanging meaningful glances before they left the gravesite to report for work and recognizing the truth behind Tsuzuki's words and Troy's response.

* * *

As soon as the main wall clock at the Shokan Division hit nine o'clock, Chief Konoe and Tatsumi asked the Gushoshin Twins, Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Watari, and Troy to come inside the conference room. An hour quickly passed by once Chief Konoe opened the folder and discussed the case the division just received from EnmaCho. 

Afterwards, the Gushoshin Twins turned off the lights and Tatsumi took charge of the meeting. Certain slide frames were paused as the secretary explained the status of the ongoing investigations.

Forty-three slide frames later, everyone fell silent after the last graphic and gory picture regarding their latest case flashed before them...

Tatsumi pushed the remote button to turn off the slide projector. He and Chief Konoe gave Watari, Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Troy time to process the information and recover from shock while the Gushoshin Twins hovered nearby the projector.

The Castle of Candles and EnmaCho reported a sudden rise of deaths throughout Japan, the latest concentration of these incidents occurring in Kyoto and Nagasaki. Some of the victims die at the scene, and others suffer pain-filled deaths days after the assault. Nonetheless, three things were common among all forty-three victims. First, they were assaulted and maimed with the perpetrator leaving them behind in gruesome fashion. Second, the victims' souls never reach Meifu. Third, a hexagram was seared on each victim's chest.

In addition, the victim count would rise to forty-four by the end of the day...

One of the deacons in Saint Catherine's found the unconscious victim secured with barbed wire against the huge cross that was suspended above the altar. With the victim's eyes gouged out, his tongue pulled out, and his body wounded in many places, the ivory-white marble altar was covered with blood that continuously dripped throughout the evening.

What petrified the deacon the most was how he found the victim...

The priest, as well as the cross that he was tied against, hung upside down.

Tsuzuki pored through the thick folder and reviewed the same photographs they have just seen. He took a handful of pictures and distributed it until he, Watari, Hisoka, and Troy were busy analyzing the vivid crime scenes captured via photographs.

Once Tsuzuki received the photographs from his peers and placed them inside the case folder, he handed the file to Chief Konoe as the elderly superior explained, "There are no consistent patterns in this case. The last assault victim, a Father Lorenzo Opava, is confined in Nagasaki General Hospital. His name just appeared on the kiseki this morning."

Gushoshin Elder interjected and addressed the crowd, "We've been looking for a common thread among all the victims. It says in our records that he was the pastor at Saint Andrew's before his transfer to Saint Catherine's."

Troy leaned back against his chair and steepled his fingers together. His face and eyes slightly reflected how disturbed he was from the facts surrounding this case. "Father Opava was a good friend of mine when I was still alive. I was an acolyte and a lector during masses. I can't think of anyone within the school, church, or community circle that could be his enemy. He's a kind and gifted man."

When Hisoka heard the word _gifted_, he stared at Troy as his empathy picked up feelings of uncertainty behind those words...prompting Hisoka to ask Troy, "What did you mean that he's _gifted?_"

"He sees things that others don't," Troy told the others after he shifted in his seat and let out a burdened sigh.

Through narrowed eyes filled with curiosity, Watari interjected, "He _sees _ghosts?"

After giving Watari a nod, Troy continued, "He sees spirits, demons, and other non-corporeal entities even in broad daylight. He also has the gift of healing. Weeks before I died, he told me that the Archdiocese was transferring him to Saint Catherine's. The Archdiocesan office was upset that he performed exorcism rites without following the normal protocol. He didn't allow procedures to stop him from helping those in need, so his superiors hoped that the transfer would stop him from defying the rules."

"Our Division's supposed to retrieve his soul by midnight tonight." As Chief Konoe stared at his newest staff member, he asked with a tone mixed with subtle concern and solicited permission, "Troy, I'm sending you to retrieve Father Opava's soul."

When the tightlipped chief received an affirmatively quiet nod from Troy, he then looked at the rest of his staff. "Tatsumi, help Troy on this retrieval. Tsuzuki, Kurosaki, Watari...go to Saint Catherine's and find as many clues as you can between now and midnight."

* * *

After walking through the hospital corridors and asking nurses for directions, Tatsumi and Troy found the intensive care unit where Father Opava rested. 

Tatsumi stood a few feet from Troy, the latter standing transfixed outside the private room and staring at the darkness. He gave the young man a few minutes to ponder and recover from silent disbelief before asking, "Are you going to be all right, Tsuuri-kun?"

"I'll be fine," murmured Troy, his eyes still glued at the handwritten sign marked _Opava._

Knowing how the young man must be feeling at this time, Tatsumi said after he pushed the glasses closer to his nose and brushed away the unruly strands of hair that blocked his view, "Take all the time that you need. Would you like me to stay here, or would you like me to come inside with you?"

The grim-looking Troy looked directly into azure eyes. Referring to the fact that he was sent to retrieve the priest's soul, and that Tatsumi was there to finish the job just in case he could not perform the task, Troy responded, "I need company, Tatsumi-san... If you don't mind, could we spend a few moments with him before I do it?"

Once Tatsumi nodded and rested his hand on Troy's shoulder, the two walked inside the room and approached the unconscious priest's bedside. The beeping sound of various monitors greeted them and added more gloom to their already-surreal surroundings. The two men noticed that the priest had so many cuts, burns, and wounds all over his body..the victim's eyes and hands beingheavily bandaged.

It took Troy a while before he had the courage to lift his arm and hold the elderly priest'sbandaged hands. He stared at his old friend's hands, noting that they were shaped unusual. Once he figured out the oddity, his eyes went wide and he shuddered.

All of Father Opava's fingers were chopped off...

When Troy's eyes followed the trail of tubes and wires attached to the priest's body, he moved the thin sheet and opened the priest's hospital gown.

Just as the two shinigami had suspected, Father Opava had a hexagram seared on his chest...

It pained Tatsumi to witness as to how Troy re-fastened the priest's hospital gown and tucked the patient back in with the thin sheet...the scene being similar to a parent taking care of a sick child. Thinking out loud, he asked, "He means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

Although Troy's tone was even, there was a hint of sadness laced in his voice. Memories of consoling talks with Father Opava flooded back in his mind, filling his being and healing some of the emotional wounds that he incurred a year after his death. "Before I died, I saw us standing here in this very room. We watched over him as he lay in this bed. Even though I never told him that I wasn't normal, I had a feeling that he knew about it but was never bothered by that fact. I prayed that this day would never pass, but it did. He's a good man and a patient friend. He doesn't deserve this. _No one deserves this..."_

"We'll find out who's responsible for this, Tsuuri-kun." After heavy silence filled the air, Tatsumi continued, "Just in case..."

Troy took a painful swallow, his heart further burdened from seeing his old friend almost maimed beyond recognition. Without removing his gaze from the elderly priest, he told the secretary, "I'm his friend, Tatsumi-san. I was asked to retrieve him. He'd done his priestly duties for my benefit. I'd like to return the favor by carrying out my responsibility as a shinigami and as a friend. I'd be dishonoring him if I refuse to perform that duty for him. I just need a few minutes more with him."

"All right," said Tatsumi with a faint smile as he accompanied Troy up to the priest's last breath.

* * *

Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Watari kept their invisible forms as they appeared in front of Saint Catherine's Catholic Church. As three pairs of probing glances scanned the perimeter, they felt chills coursing through their body. 

The bright yellow police tape that warned everyone to "keep out" was only the disturbing precursor of what they were about to see inside the church...

Seconds later, they materialized inside Saint Catherine's sanctuary...the church still left untouched after the grisly assault against Father Opava. Tsuzuki searched the left-hand side of the church, while Hisoka concentrated his efforts at the right-hand side. Watari wore gloves, produced tweezers and vials from his white laboratory coat. He collected specimens from the marble floor, the blood-caked altar, and the inverted crucifix suspended above him.

Once Tsuzuki combed through the fourth pew from the back, his eye spotted an almost-inconspicuous object lying on the cold marbled floor. After he crouched and picked up the object, he then stared at the altar and the hanging crucifix. Clutching the object that he just found, he pondered as to what went on between the priest and the assailant. He wondered as to what the assailant's motive was behind the attack.

Hisoka approached Tsuzuki after he searched the right-hand side of the church and found nothing noteworthy. Seeing that his elder partner looked bothered, he asked, "What did you find?"

"_This_," responded Tsuzuki, as he gave Hisoka room to sit beside him. The fragrant smell of roses wafted around them when Tsuzuki opened up his right hand and produced a rosary with a silver crucifix and dark red beads.

Recognizing the scent and extending his open hand before Tsuzuki, Hisoka remarked, "It must be Father Opava's rosary. It's made out of rose seeds."

Tsuzuki's eyes rested on Hisoka. He clutched the rosary even tighter since he knew what his younger partner wanted to do. "Are you sure about this?"

Without hesitation and with firm resolve, Hisoka said, "I'll be fine. Plus, we have no other choice."

When Tsuzuki handed over the rosary to Hisoka, the elder shinigami saw how his younger partner's body shook and fought for control. Torn between reaching out to help Hisoka versus having faith that Hisoka could handle the repercussions of his empathy, Tsuzuki clenched his fists as Hisoka stood up and staggered towards the marble altar. Although Tsuzuki worried about his partner, he placed his full trust on Hisoka's resilience while hoping that the young man would be okay.

A crouched and preoccupied Watari spun around, as he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He saw a pale Hisoka approach him as the latter fought with every ounce of physical and psychic strength to stay conscious.

Hisoka's legs finally gave out once he reached the foot of the marble altar. Once his knees made contact with the pool of caked blood, the spiritual trace residues from the crimson rosary and the bloody altar triggered the deeper level of his empathic powers. He leaned his head against the marble altar as the slivers of visions and emotions that bombarded his psyche eventually cleared into a coherent and gory scene that played in his head.

Watari and Tsuzuki stood a few feet from a shaking Hisoka, both knowing that touching Hisoka at this time would make matters worse for their youngest peer. Once the trembling of Hisoka's body subsided and the two of them knelt beside the young man, Watari asked, "Bon, are you okay?"

The wide-eyed and clammy-skinned Hisoka looked sideways, now aware that the worst of his empathic ordeal was now over. In between the last tremors coursing through his body and pain-filled breaths filling his lungs, he told the others, "I - I saw everything... I saw who did it..."

**End of Chapter Two

* * *

**

_**Normal Disclaimer **_

_Yami No Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness) and its characters are copyrighted properties of Matsushita Yoko. This fan fiction and the original characters (Tsuuri Troy) that appear within this fan fiction belong to PJ Zatken. _

_The depiction of Ashtarote and Sargatanas in the series belongs to Matsushita Yoko. _

_The depiction of Abigor in this fan fiction belongs to PJ Zatken. _

_**Terminology **_

_**Kiseki **is the list or roster of the dead. The Shokan Division handles discrepancies in the** kiseki** (the person's on the roster, but the soul's missing in Meifu's other records) _

_**Nagasaki **is one of Tsuzuki and Hisoka's assigned areas. It is also the venue of Tsuzuki and Hisoka's first case together, as well as their joint encounter against Muraki Kazutaka. _

_A** lay minister **is a person who volunteers time and services in the church. _

_An **acolyte** or an **altar server **is a lay minister (usually young) that serves along with the priest during Roman Catholic masses. He (or she, in some churches) walks in procession with the priest at the beginning of the mass, as well as helps the priest in the lectionaries (the book of rites and prayers that the priest reads from) and communion (the focal point of the mass wherein the bread and wine are served). _

_A** lector** is a lay minister that reads the scriptural passages highlighted during the mass. The readings, the gospel, and the priest's sermon tie together to a certain message / theme / lesson that the church wants to impart to those who attend mass. _

_The **Archdiocese** is the regional head of a church; the head of an **Archdiocese **(who's also a priest) is called a cardinal. The parishes receive orders from the **Archdiocese **as well as enforce protocol coming from Rome / the Pope...and it receives reports regarding church / community activities conducted by each parish under its wing. _

_**Review responses **_

_**Luna-Chan - **Yes, it was an evil cliffie and not an evil cliffie at the same time. Everyone can tell that Tsuuri Troy's coming back, but there's plenty of surprises in store for everyone. I'm just wondering who's your suspect...Father Opava's mysterious visitor. KFR has a lot of questions and foreshadowing that it left behind that the sequel will answer. As to the "calculated steps" phrase, it's duly noted ;-D _

_And yes, I didn't notice that there are too many names with "T" in the series and this fan fiction. I had a good laugh after scratching my head and saying, yeah...Luna-chan's right...there's a lot of "Ts" in this story (LOL) _

_**Skyemarie - **My, I'm so glad that there's another YnM fan initiate ;-D YnM is a very good series, and I'm glad that you're liking KFR and this story. Stay tuned, and thanks of reading and reviewing. _

_**Chubby-King-Chocobo - **Yeah, the sequel came out really fast..and I have a feeling that you're not wrong in guessing who the Shokan Division's newest shinigami is. _

_**Kyra Rivers - **(blushes from the compliments) I'm so glad that you've enjoyed my work so far ;-D There is a lot of foreshadowing in KFR and Apocalypse Rising...I guess I do my best to have that component in all the stories that I write. Hope to see more of your feedback...it lets me know how well (or bad) I'm doing, as well as to what areas I should maintain and improve on. _


	3. Mirages

**YAMI NO MATSUEI – DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Three – Mirages**

* * *

_The intentions of the heart dictate one's sinfulness,_

_Not one's physiology or origins;_

_And just as much as sinfulness starts within oneself,_

_So does one provides his long-sought forgiveness and eventual redemption.  
_

_The Divine One gives us obstacles that test our convictions, faith, and mettle,_

_Those obstacles placing us in the most uncompromising circumstances;_

_Those circumstances forcing us make and carry out choices that may not sit well with the conscience,_

_But our hearts and souls knowing fully well that those tough choices needed to be done.  
_

_Intention, redemption, and choices..._

_Those three intertwining factors must be determined and accepted;_

_Then, and only then, can a person gain clarity_

_As to why God has placed him in an unacceptable and seemingly predestined fate.  
_

Father Opava said those words that repeatedly echoed in Troy's memory when his sister Yuta was killed and his grandfather passed away. Desolation engulfed him as he recalled the elderly priest's words...his heart still burdened from retrieving the man's soul but his convictions acknowledging the necessity of performing the fated duty.

Actually, Troy heard those words coming from the priest more than once during their one-on-one talks at Saint Andrew's Church. The baffling, overwhelming, and rousing message never failed to address the ailments of his soul each time he heard it from the priest. Part of his conscience felt wrong about having to kill his elderly friend to carry out his task.

But it needed to be done...

Since Troy's transformation, the demonic voices that resided in his head became a normal part of his existence...hissing, whispering, coaxing, warning, taunting, and much more. Unlike his first encounters with the monotonously chanting psychic intruders, he now possessed stronger conviction and sharper discernment to accept or reject anything that he would hear from them.

A year apart from the world and the people that surrounded Troy changed him. Some matters did not change such as those demonic voices hissing and whispering to him in the unearthly dialect,_ "The priest would forgive you for what you just did, but would you be able to forgive yourself?"_

Truthfully, Troy did not know his answer to counter the demonic taunting...

The mental discourse inside Troy's head allowed foreboding gloom to settle in his soul. Starting today, it would be solely up to him to remember Father Opava's advice and their healing effects. He promised to keep those words close to his heart and to pray for his departed friend's soul as long as he existed. Those two deeds, as well as finding out who hurt Father Opava and making the assailant pay for the gory act, were the only ways that he knew how to set matters right.

For now, Troy had to be contented with the incomplete and unsatisfying answer that he just came up with...

"Tsuuri-kun..."

"I - I beg your pardon, Sir?" asked Troy once his absentminded gaze and deep train of thought were broken from hearing the azure-eyed owner of that voice. He did not realize that he had been staring outside the window of Café Traviata in Nagasaki for the past ten minutes, as he and Tatsumi waited for lunch to arrive.

Tatsumi genially smiled at the young man. His elbows rested on the table while his chin rested on hands with interlaced fingers. "I believe that we've gone past the formality stages of our friendship close to a year ago, Tsuuri-kun. Your tea's getting cold."

Troy's face flushed, hoping that the secretary would not perceive his lack of attentiveness as rudeness. Trying to minimize his embarrassment as Tatsumi refilled his teacup, he looked down at his cup and murmured, "I'm so sorry, Tatsumi-san. My mind drifted somewhere else."

Placing the teapot down and resuming the enjoyment of his tea, Tatsumi replied before taking a sip of tea, "No apologies necessary. Being a shinigami takes time to adjust, especially if there are personal attachments to the assignment."

The server finally arrived with their lunch, eating utensils, a newly filled pot of green tea, and the bill for their meal. Shortly thereafter, the two men ate in silence as they determined that sustenance would help alleviate their respectively grim mood.

When they were halfway through lunch, they resumed where they have left off when Troy remarked with a sigh, "I'll be fine. It's just that I've known Father Opava since I was a kid. I wish that I could've done something to save him but I had been preoccupied since my death."

As he took off his eyeglasses and cleaned them with a soft cloth and solution, Tatsumi said, "Before I joined the Shokan Division, the first five years of my afterlife was spent on kagetsukai training and occasional freelancing for JuOhCho."

"Did you like freelancing better than your current position?"

Tatsumi wore his glasses once more and gave Troy a meaningful glance as he told the latter, "You could say that I'm still freelancing because I do occasional fieldwork, but it's nice to have the Shokan Division as a permanent home. I hope that it'll be the same experience for you."

Although Troy's response was a hopeful and optimistic smile reflected in his eyes, Tatsumi was once again reminded that the pristine gleam from Troy's charcoal gray eyes were now gone. Without hinting that he was more intrigued about the young man's whereabouts for the past year, Tatsumi commented, "You must've honed some of your powers during your one-year absence."

Troy's nonchalant reply was, "The one year that I've spent after my death was more of a self-discovery rather than training."

While his mind ran a recollection of his first years of afterlife, Tatsumi let a half-smile escape from his lips. "I could relate. My mentor was helpful in my adjustment to the afterlife."

"Tatsumi-san... How true is it that you and your mentor are the only shadow masters in Meifu?"

"It's true," responded Tatsumi before he paused and leaned back against their dining booth's leathered upholstery. He looked across the table at the young man with subtle curiosity. "You're an elemental user, aren't you? I've only heard about mages with such abilities when I was a trainee. You'll be the only elemental user who I've met and known. Who's helping you train?"

"I don't have a mentor. I'm just experimenting as I go along."

With eyes going wide in surprise and a frown crinkling his forehead, Tatsumi asked, "You _don't_ have one? How far along are you in training?"

"I learned some offensive spells. I could also see the past and the future on some occasions. I'm still learning."

Outwardly collected but inwardly bothered from what he just heard, Tatsumi murmured in muted sympathy, "It's going to be a slow process for you especially without a mentor."

In a semi-fatalistic tone lingering in his voice, Troy replied, "I wish that I'd have the luxury to wait that --"

"What's wrong?" Tatsumi inquired when the young man's voice drifted off. His spectacled azure eyes followed where Troy's unwavering stare was focused for the past minutes.

Troy's eyes narrowed, as he tried to discern if who he just saw outside the restaurant was indeed the one who unfortunately played a crucial role a week before his death...the one who was partially responsible for thrusting him back into a world that he chose to abandon and forget, as well as the afterlife that he now chose to live. "Look at the corner of that cigar shop. Isn't that Doctor Muraki, Tatsumi-san?"

As Tatsumi rose, turned his body towards the window, and leaned closer to the glass, his eyes reflected silent but smoldering rage. He told the young man in quiet certainty, "It _is _Muraki. It's been almost a year since anyone has seen him."

Tatsumi then stopped, as he caught a glimpse of the person who Muraki was speaking with by muttering under his breath...his eyes going wide once more. "Muraki's with Chief Satori?"

All that Troy could do was to give Tatsumi a split-second glance before staring outside the cafe window once more. "Chief Satori's the head of the Peace Preservation Bureau, isn't he?"

The two men watched the scene between Muraki and Chief Satori, each one surmising as to why Muraki and Satori – supposedly on opposite sides – were conversing with seemingly professional amicability. Troy did not wait for Tatsumi's reply...the secretary's silence was more than enough to satisfy his inquiry.

Tatsumi's heart raced due to the anger that builtup in his system. Although he resented the division head for his demeaning ways against the Shokan Division, especially against Tsuzuki, he tried to banish any thoughts hinting that Satori might be the traitor within Meifu and JuOhCho. After pulling out his wallet and slipping in money to cover for their lunch and the server's tip, he then told the young man as he slipped out of the booth, "We have work to do. If Satori happens to be the traitor in JuOhCho's midst, he'll pay dearly for his treachery..."

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed since Tatsumi and Troy followed Muraki. By this time, Chief Satori had already disappeared before they trekked Nagasaki's many hills in pursuit of Muraki...the two following the handsome doctor in the white trench coat throughout Nagasaki. 

Keeping an intent eye on Muraki but maintaining a safe distance, Tatsumi and Troy went through a myriad of alleyways, intermittently stopped at certain shops as the doctor browsed for merchandise, and constantly lingered at some of Nagasaki's serene places as their suspect enjoyed the scenery and smoked cigarettes.

"The arrogant devil's playing with us," mused Tatsumi through narrowed eyes and stewing temper, as the pursuit stretched until the sun began to set.

The doctor's leisurely steps leading to the foot of Saint Catherine's Catholic Church...the fateful place where he and Tsuzuki first met.

Muraki's silver-and-blue eyes gleamed as his transfixed gaze stayed at the marble-pillared building...his eyes reflecting an eerie hint that he held some solemn respect for what was before him. He stood in front of the cathedral-sized church before he climbed the stairs, pushed the heavy doors, and slipped inside the holy sanctuary.

Tatsumi and Troy, being in their invisible forms since their pursuit began, agreed to split up. As Tatsumi walked through the mahogany doors, Troy went around the building to search the gardens.

As the secretary went inside the sanctuary and heard familiar voices, he materialized at the center of the church and asked the ones who have been inside the church, "Did you see Muraki?"

A latex-gloved and baffled-looking Tsuzuki rose from where he knelt with a pair of tweezers and a Ziploc bag in hand. Hisoka, on the other hand, gathered the clear bags and other physical clues at a pile on the marbled floor.

Looking at the secretary through glasses that he wore from time to time, Tsuzuki replied, "No, we didn't. We've been here for hours collecting evidence while Watari went back and forth to his lab to run tests on specimens. He'll be back shortly."

After letting out a sigh indicating controlled frustration, Tatsumi's glance wandered between Tsuzuki and Hisoka. A second after he noted that Hisoka's demeanor was rather unsettled, he dismissed the observation in his mind as he inquired, "Didn't you notice or hear the doors open just now? Troy and I saw him enter the church."

Tsuzuki and Hisoka shook their heads as their response and then exchanged glances...the elder shinigami looking baffled while the younger one's restrained stupor was disturbed from hearing Troy's name.

The three shinigami heard footsteps approach the altar where they congregated, followed by a voice that declared, "There's no sign of Muraki or anything strange in the courtyard. Why don't we conduct a search in Father Opava's quarters? Maybe we could find some clues there."

Once those footsteps reached the altar, Troy materialized and looked around him. His blood froze from seeing the gory aftermath of the assault against Father Opava. Although he already saw the inverted cross left behind by the priest's assailant, the sight nonetheless sent chills traveling down his spine as he stood in shocked speechlessness. His hand rested on the blood-caked marble altar, and he closed his eyes as he looked down on the marbled floor.

The cross suspended above the altar - the one that served as a symbolic source of strength for him and for many others who believed in its significance - had been desecrated.

While Tatsumi's sympathy for the young man filled his being, he glanced sideways to Tsuzuki. He thought that if someone who mostly had a pragmatic perspective felt sorry for the newest shinigami, what more for the compassionate Tsuzuki?

What Tatsumi saw in Tsuzuki's eyes, however, was quiet unsettledness rather than empathy.

Hisoka's eyes flashed immediately upon seeing Troy, barely able to keep his temper in check as he promised Tsuzuki. "You can't fool anyone anymore. I saw everything that you did."

Troy opened his eyes, looked at Hisoka, glanced at Tsuzuki, and then at Tatsumi. Gauging the emotions of everyone around him, particularly Hisoka, an unfazed Troy deadpanned as he stared straight at Hisoka, "If you have something to say, go ahead and say it."

The empath stared at their newest peer in silent hatred, as the graphic visions of the assault bombarded his psyche. A mixture of disbelief, betrayal, and disgust coursed through his being as he spat through gritted teeth, "If there's someone who should've hung down on that cross while his eyes had been pulled out of their sockets, _it should have been you! You're_ the one who did this to Father Opava!"

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yami No Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness) and its characters are copyrighted properties of Matsushita Yoko. This fan fiction, original characters, and original venues (Tsuuri Troy, Tsuuri Yuta, Chief Satori, Café Traviata) that appear within this fan fiction belong to PJ Zatken._

* * *

**_Terminology_**

_A **kagetsukai** is a shadow master or a mage who specializes in manipulating shadows. Tatsumi is one of two shadow masters in Meifu._

* * *

_**Review Responses**_

_**Kyra Rivers - **I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. The punctuation problem was a big pain, but the plot going through my head and being able to post were my little consolations._

_**SN1987A -** I'm glad that I've encouraged you to read the manga. It is a fun and interesting series to read. As to exorcisms, it is a rarity to perform those rites. If a priest follows protocol, the investigation - as intrusive and as humiliating as it is to everyone involved - can take months or even years before the person gets religious help. As to Father Opava, he has the gift of being able to see and determine things not normally seen by others...so his quick administration of help to those in need has been viewed by the church as an act of disobedience. There are priests out there who perform exorcisms without the consent of the church, although those incidents would go unreported and Mother Church wouldn't admit to that truth._

_**Ralanya - **Ah...you have to stay tuned as to who was Father Opava's late night visitor. I'm so humbled that I got you to read KFR and piqued your curiosity to continue reading with Apocalypse Revisited. Yeah, the scene by the lake is one of my favorites. Believe it or not, that chapter has been written before the previous chapters...being constantly polished as the KFR took shape._

_**RubyMoon17 -** Yes, my dear...you will get more ;-D_

_**SkyChild (Lexa1) - **Sorry for being a cliffhanger meanie, but I just couldn't resist being one ;-D I wouldn't dare stop writing this story...in fact, my goal by the end of this year is to finish all my WIP fanfics out there, including my YGO fanfics. I just hate the idea of leaving something behind unfinished._

_Ah, Enma and Troy... That question will unfold as the story progresses, as well as their respective role in the upcoming events. I've also been intrigued with Tsuzuki's power, so I hope that I'll do justice to the characters through the fanfics I'm writing. I'm also glad that you like Troy, and that his appearance in the fanfic is what I've originally intended...significant, welcome, but will not take away the spotlight from the canon characters._


	4. Know Your Enemies and Friends

**YAMI NO MATSUEI - DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Four - Know Your Enemies and Friends**

* * *

**_Terminology_**

_**003 - **Watari's cute pet owl and constant companion. Watari has the power to give life to inanimate objects and his artwork...although his artwork is subpar. 003 is one of Watari's creations._

_**Abigor - **One of the Dukes of Hell or Makai. Demonology books at times have him on equal footing with Ashtarote. Other books have him above Ashtarote, and others have him as a Duke ranking lower than Ashtarote. A demon warrior, a seer, and a military strategist, he holds sixty legions of Hell under his rule. For the purposes of this fic, Abigor ranks higher than Ashtarote. The use of Abigor and the depiction of Abigor in KFR and Apocalypse Rising belongs to PJ Zatken._

_**Bon - **A nickname that Watari calls Hisoka. Bon means "kid."_

_**Doctor Kawasawa - **The devious doctor who tries to blackmail Muraki and ends up getting killed in KFR. He was Troy's doctor for many years. Aside from selling organs in the black market, he had been involved in genetic experiments...and thereby discovering Troy's secret. His reputation became tarnished when Kawasawa's illegal activities were discovered. Doctor Kawasawa is a minor character created by PJ Zatken._

_**Enma -** The Lord of Death. Aside from passing judgment on a soul for deeds (or misdeeds) done during that soul's mortal existence, he also spearheads JuOhCho and EnmaCho._

_**EnmaCho -** The Cho (or division) that Enma spearheads. Also known as the Judgment Bureau._

_**JuOhCho - **The bureau which houses all the Chos (or divisions). Also known as the Ministry of Hades._

_**Meifu -** The land of the dead where sakura trees are almost in bloom all year round. Enma oversees Meifu. It is the equivalent of purgatory._

_**Shinigami -** Angels or Guardians of Death. Those who become shinigami have deep regrets and strong ties to the mortal world. Out of those who die and face judgment before Enma, the Lord of Death selects a handful to become shinigami. All shinigami are to work in pairs to prevent the abuse of privileges, since they each can pass freely between Chijou and Meifu. Each shinigami also chooses a mystical power to master, which will aid him or her during duty. Although they hold one of the most prestigious positions in Meifu, they are also unfortunately the lowest paid employees in JuOhCho._

_**Shuriken - **A weapon closely associated with ninjas. There are mainly two types...one that is star-shaped, and another that looks like an ice pick. By the way, Tatsumi throws one of these cool weapons in the Gensoukai - Kamakura story arc when he tries to save Hisoka's father from being poisoned._

_**Shokan Division -** The summons sections of EnmaCho or the Judgment Bureau. Their agents, known as shinigami or angels of death, retrieve souls of those who appear in the list but have not faced judgment before Enma._

* * *

As three pairs of probing eyes were transfixed on him, Troy's eyes narrowed...the only evidence that he did not appreciate Hisoka's accusation. "I know what your empathy showed you, but I _didn't_ kill Father Opava."

Tsuzuki had his arms crossed over his chest, walking beside his younger partner. With amethyst eyes giving their newest peer a stare colder than his even tone, he told Troy, "The Tsuuri Troy that we used to know wouldn't deliberately hurt anyone. Who are you, and what have you done with the _real_ Tsuuri Troy?"

"I'm not the enemy and you wouldn't want to be my enemy," remarked Troy as his breathing became more labored and his eyes flashed more dangerously. "How would you know what I'm capable of doing? You've only known me for a short time a year ago."

"Your point being?" deadpanned Hisoka.

Remaining unaffected from the scrutinizing and accusatory eyes transfixed on him, Troy told everyone with a nonchalant chuckle, "I may be a full demon now but that doesn't make me more of a monster than anyone else inside this church."

Tatsumi watched the entire scene unfold before him as his shadows lapped and circled around him. He saw Hisoka fight for control to not overload and hurt Troy over what he saw via his empathic powers. He witnessed Tsuzuki hold back his temper even though the black-purple aura surrounding him became brighter and more threatening. He observed how Troy clenched his fists in efforts to quell his infuriation.

The temperature inside the church significantly dropped long before someone asked them, "Trouble in paradise, gentlemen?"

The five shinigami spun around and scanned their respective surroundings, each of them trying to find the source of that voice as it continued to echo throughout the vast church. The temperature continued to drop until their tensed breaths condensed upon contact with the chilly air. They knew the owner of that voice...

_"Muraki Kazutaka!"_ yelled Tatsumi while he – just as the rest did – separated a few feet from his peers and scanned the perimeter. Becoming more frustrated for each passing second of not seeing their platinum-haired nemesis, he said through gritted teeth, "I still have a score to settle with you!"

Muraki's familiar chuckle reverberated against the marble and mahogany walls. "In due time, Tatsumi-san. I wouldn't waste a wonderful reunion among friends by not making an appearance. However, all good things come to those who wait."

Tsuzuki gasped, feeling invisible and cold hands snake around him in a sensual embrace. As he turned around, he received a gentle kiss at the nape of his neck. When Tsuzuki froze from where he stood, caressing and invisible hands enjoyed more liberty in exploring his upper body...his trench coat and customary office clothing no longer a deterrent to lascivious touches from the one that he feared most.

As to Hisoka and Tatsumi, they did not know how close Muraki really was.

After he planted another sensuous kiss behind Tsuzuki's neck, Muraki seductively whispered in the shinigami's ear, "You don't know what you've unleashed in Kyoto when you broke that crystal, Tsuzuki-san. You didn't listen to me about that spawn you've saved and befriended. The day when your kindness, and those who benefited from your compassion, would lead you to your ruin has finally arrived. When that time comes, you'll be mine. _All mine..."_

A paralyzed Tsuzuki's eyes went wide as Muraki's last cold kiss turned into a sharp one that went deep into his flesh. As Tsuzuki heard his nemesis' laughter ring in his ear, Muraki drew out and drank Tsuzuki's blood.

Hisoka turned around and stared at Troy...almost overloading as he read such volatile emotions coming out and mirrored in the latter's eyes.

Troy's right fingers fanned three gleaming pieces of sharp metal that materialized and rested in his open hand. Hisoka lunged at him, but not before he had flung the three shuriken from his hand.

All three gleaming objects headed full-speed towards Tsuzuki.

Tatsumi's shadows blocked the path of the shuriken. Much to Tatsumi's shock, the shuriken disappeared...rematerializing once they passed his shadows and continued their deadly course. When he and Hisoka heard deep thuds of metal against wood, a thankful Tatsumi closed his eyes as he mumbled, "Kurosaki-kun was just in time."

By this time, Muraki's silken voice echoed throughout the church, "Your friends are so rude to interrupt such moments between us, Tsuzuki-san. We'll see each other again -- much sooner than you'd expect..."

Once the last remnants of Muraki's voice disappeared within the stale air, the temperature inside the church went back to normal.

Three pairs of eyes were focused on Troy. Hisoka and Tatsumi were incensed while Tsuzuki was still in shock.

Now certain that the danger was temporarily over, Troy turned around and walked away from his three companions.

"We're not through with you yet, Tsuuri-kun."

A non-reactive Troy stopped walking when he heard Tatsumi's voice. Without turning around to look at his accusers, Troy said as he stared at the open space before him, "The three of you have prejudices about demons. My explanation will simply fall on deaf ears."

Tatsumi's bottled-up anger seeped out from his customarily well-restrained demeanor as he pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. He could not tell anymore if he was more enraged with being disobeyed by a subordinate or knowing that the subordinate in question just lied to Hisoka and attacked Tsuzuki. Through narrowed eyes and an intent frown, Tatsumi told Troy, "If you don't turn around and face us now, I'm suspending you for two weeks without pay effective immediately. I'll file a formal grievance against you for insubordination and blatant disrespect for your superiors."

"Tatsumi..." stammered Tsuzuki while he rested a hand on his former partner's shoulder.

After letting out a sigh, a calm Troy turned around and faced everyone. He then told the secretary before he dematerialized before their eyes, "I respect your decision, Tatsumi-san. Please watch over each other, most especially tonight."

When their newest peer disappeared before them, the three shinigami fell silent and pondered over what just happened between the four of them. Once they have recovered from the shock and confusion, a startled Tatsumi and Hisoka spun around as a tightlipped Tsuzuki turned around and approached the altar.

Finally, a worried Tatsumi managed to murmur to Tsuzuki, "If Kurosaki-kun didn't lunge at Tsuuri-kun in time, those shuriken might have hit you more fatally. We have to return to EnmaCho soon and meet with Watari-san."

Tsuzuki pulled out his handkerchief from his coat pocket and placed it over the nape of his neck...the wound taking a longer time to heal. He stared at the inverted wooden cross that hung above the altar and his mind replayed the scenes wherein Troy flung the shuriken towards him. He could not forget the cold and calculating charcoal gray eyes that he gazed into as well as the confusing truth that they disclosed.

With Tsuzuki's heart still racing from his ordeal, he remarked, "That's the point, Tatsumi. Troy's aim was precise. He wasn't aiming to hurt me. My wounds didn't come from the shiruken but from somewhere else."

Hisoka...now recovered from the near psychic overload...echoed Tatsumi's concern as he asked his elder partner, "What do you think Troy meant when he said that?"

Still looking upward, Tsuzuki replied, "I don't know, Hisoka. Troy's been acting strange since he came back. Maybe he's right. We don't know him as well as we thought we did."

Much to his two companion's curiosity, Tsuzuki then climbed on the marble altar...doing so with as much care and reverence and feeling as if he was invading sacred space even though he had silently asked for forgiveness. Once he gained steady footing, Tsuzuki stared at the three shiruken embedded in the wooden cross as he fished inside his pockets for tweezers.

The middle of each gleaming silvery shuriken bore the Seal of Abigor...the solution to the sixth anagram that Troy unlocked in Kyoto days before his death. The metallic weapons that Troy flung towards Tsuzuki - still smoldering hot - slowly burned through a piece of Fuda paper that was fastened against the wooden cross.

On the mystical parchment was a symbol...a star with eight points...a star that was similar to the shuriken's shape. As Tsuzuki's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the Fuda paper, Muraki's ominous words rang once more in his head...

__

You didn't listen to me about that spawn you've saved and befriended.

_The day when your kindness, and those who benefited from your compassion, would lead you to your ruin has finally arrived. _

Once Tsuzuki's fingers made the slightest contact with the Fuda paper, the three shuriken melted before him and the rice paper burned to a crisp before they disintegrated. His frown deepened as he touched over the holes made by the shiruken against the wooden cross. "What the hell's going on here?"

* * *

"This _really _doesn't make sense. Are you sure?"

Before answering Tsuzuki's question, Watari took a few minutes to review the latest printout of his DNA findings while Tatsumi, Hisoka, and Chief Konoe circled around him. Once he scanned the results from twelve different sets of DNA reports, Watari gathered the printouts. As tired as he was, Watari declared with certainty, "Yes. No blood samples from Troy matched with any of the DNA from the specimens found in our crime scene. If I exclude all twelve samples from Troy, I have two distinct DNA samples...Father Opava's and the one who assaulted him."

Tatsumi's forehead crinkled as his eyes narrowed. As he took a deep breath and slipped his hands inside his trouser pockets, he asked, "I thought there's only supposed to be one DNA identity for each individual. How come you're telling us that there are twelve distinct samples for Tsuuri-kun?"

"I'm glad that you're paying attention, Tatsumi-san...especially since you remember how we obtained Troy's blood specimens from Doctor Kawasawa's lab," teased Watari in his customarily cheerful mood, which made Tatsumi blush in quiet embarrassment and thankful that he was standing behind everyone else. "When I was finding a cure for Troy last year, I also took samples of his blood. Out of all the samples that we have from different sources, there were twelve different variations of his DNA. All the samples mapped out his transformation from human to demon. The blood samples that I personally took from Troy showed more non-human properties than the rest. Although all twelve weren't exact matches, each one can be traced back as Troy's DNA."

Hisoka leaned against the wall of Watari's lab, his arms crossed over his chest. "If Troy didn't do it, why did I see him assault Father Opava in my visions?"

"I don't know, Bon. One thing I do know is that whoever attacked Father Opava is not human."

After the room fell silent, a tightlipped Chief Konoe inquired, "So do your findings clear Tsuuri Troy from all charges?"

Watari turned the swivel chair around to face his superior and peers, and then thoughtfully told them, "It proves Troy's innocence to some extent. If we want to be certain, we must take another sample from him. After all, he's now not only a shinigami but also a full demon. Although the physiological change will cause alterations to his DNA, the new strand wouldn't stray too far from the previous samples."

Chief Konoe straightened up from leaning against one of the desks and then gave a pat on the blonde scientist's back. "Good work, Watari. Tatsumi and I still have matters to discuss, and then we're heading straight to EnmaCho."

"Does this have something to do with Troy, Chief?"

Konoe's reply as he looked straight into Tsuzuki's eyes, "Yes, it does. Let us work together and do everything we can to prove Troy's innocence. However, the Division still needs to report this incident to EnmaCho."

After receiving four sets of affirmative responses from his subordinates, Konoe and Tatsumi marched outside Watari's lab. Moments after Konoe left, Tatsumi peeked inside the room and said, "Yutaka...may I have a word with you?"

"S-sure..." mumbled Watari, as he rose from his seat. He placed his index finger in front of 003 and invited the pet owl to perch on his left shoulder. He left behind Tsuzuki and Hisoka, who were now doing their respective research through JuOhCho's digital library and the Shokan Division's case files...the two partners trying to find a connection between Muraki, Troy, Abigor, Father Opava, and recent victims in Kyoto and Nagasaki over the past months.

Tatsumi and Watari stood at the empty hallway, the scientist slipping his hand to clasp Tatsumi's hand...this gesture partially hidden by Watari's loose white lab coat. The two exchanged meaningful glances as they had been doing for almost a year. Although the Division knew about their relationship, the two managed to keep most of their personal business between them by not showing any public display of affection...prompting only speculative whispers inside the lunchroom and tasteful teasing from the others who were happy for the couple. As to Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Chief Konoe, they were more privy to personal information and enjoyed more leniency in teasing the two...much to a genial Watari's embarrassment and a grumbling Tatsumi's displeasure.

As Tatsumi tightened the hold of Watari's hand, he said, "Are you going to be okay? I've been worried about you."

Letting out a slight laugh, the scientist told his lover, "How many times do I have to say _yes_ about that? You also know that I'm never alone."

"I'm not joking, Yutaka," reiterated Tatsumi, as his azure eyes gave their intent gaze into honey-colored orbs. "You've been having too many of those headaches, and I don't know what Tsuuri-kun meant when he mentioned your name today. Aside from that, having 003 around doesn't mean that you're with someone and that you're safe."

003's round eyes glared at her master's significant other, flapping her wings over what she considered as an insult. Nonetheless, her wounded pride was partially appeased when Tatsumi stroked her feathers with the index finger from his free hand as she perched on Watari's shoulder...and was eventually satiated when she heard Tatsumi say, "I'm sorry, 003, but you know what I mean. You may be Watari-san's closest companion, but we don't know what danger we're facing."

"Look, I'm okay. After tomorrow, we'll prove that the new kid's not guilty. As strange as he's been acting these days, he saved Tsuzuki-san. The only thing that we're not sure of is how Muraki and Abigor are involved in this case."

Tatsumi sighed, letting out some of the tension creeping in his body since his workday was not over yet. "There are too many uncertain factors here. Until then, just humor me and don't be left alone under any circumstances. After my meeting with Chief Konoe and at EnmaCho, I'll come back here."

With a sly grin forming from his lips, Watari's eyes lit up. "And you're proposing to be with me around the clock? Who's hosting who this time?"

The secretary could not help but shake his head and be amused from what he just heard. "Why don't we go out for dinner? Afterwards, it's up to you. I can stay in your apartment or you could sleep over my place. I just don't want you out of my sight."

While Watari's wry smile turned into a teasingly devious one, he prodded, "My, my... Aren't we becoming overly possessive?"

Although his eyes narrowed, Tatsumi still managed to smile as he told Watari, "I really would never understand how you find humor in moments like these."

"You have to admit that it makes our afterlives less boring, don't you agree? After all, someone has to keep that stodgy demeanor of yours under check," remarked the blonde scientist with a suggestive wink along with the happy hoots coming out of 003.

After shaking his head one more time, Tatsumi held Watari's hand more tightly as he stared into the latter's eyes...the replacement of a kiss that would normally take place between them. "I have to go. Chief Konoe's waiting for me. I'll join you as soon as I'm done…and then I'll show you _how_ stodgy I could be."

Once Tatsumi turned his back from him marched towards Konoe's office, Watari's amiable smile disappeared when he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. The scientist winced as his headache...the one of many that he had been fighting more frequently as the days passed...began to pound and drill inside his head.

Watari's eyes shut tighter, as he felt the pressure throb behind his eyes along with a voice repeating inside his head, _"Watari-san, come back to us. You belong here. We need you."_

As the headache slowly dissipated, Watari's eyes opened. No one was around to see the prominent red slits that marred the warm honey color of his eyes as well as the wicked smile that curled from his lips.

* * *

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yami no Matsuei - Descendants of Darkness and the series' characters belong to Matsushita Yoko. This fanfic, KFR, and their original characters (Tsuuri Troy, Chief Satori, Doctor Kawasawa) belong to PJ Zatken. The depiction of Ashtarote in the series belongs to Matsushita Yoko. The depiction of Abigor in KFR and this fanfic belong to PJ Zatken._


	5. The Long Night

**YAMI NO MATSUEI - DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Five - The Long Night**

* * *

_**To The Readers**_

_Warning..."non-consensual" scenes written in this chapter._

_For those who are not so familiar with the series, Yami no Matsuei - Descendants of Darkness is a shounen-ai series (boy / boy relationships, or hints of boy / boy relationships)._

* * *

_**Terminology**_

_**Ashtarote - **The Grand Duke of Hell or Makai. He has been eyeing on Tsuzuki to replace Sargatanas as the Brigadier Commander of the demon army since Sargatanas has been vanquished in The Devil's Trill manga and anime story arc. The series itself refers to Ashtarote, and the depiction of Ashtarote in the YnM series belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

_**Chijou - **The mortal world, or the world of the living._

_**Enma -** The Lord of Death. Aside from passing judgment on a soul for deeds (or misdeeds) done during that soul's mortal existence, he also spearheads JuOhCho and EnmaCho._

_**EnmaCho -** The Cho (or division) that Enma spearheads. Also known as the Judgment Bureau._

_**Ikuru Aiko - **One of the original characters introduced in KFR. She was Tsuuri Troy's childhood friend and long-time crush. Muraki killed her and trapped her soul in a smoky quartz along with Tsuuri Yuta and the other murder victims in KFR. By the way, Ikuru Aiko belongs to PJ Zatken._

_**Jii-chan - **An affectionate term for Grandfather. In KFR and Apocalypse Rising, Jii-chan was the grandfather who raised Tsuuri Troy and Tsuuri Yuta._

_**JuOhCho - **The bureau which houses all the Chos (or divisions). Also known as the Ministry of Hades._

_**Makai -** Hell, or the equivalent of Hell...the place where the more sinful souls and fallen angels reside._

_**Meifu -** The land of the dead where sakura trees are almost in bloom all year round. Enma oversees Meifu. It is the equivalent of purgatory._

_**Shinigami -** Angels or Guardians of Death. Those who become shinigami have deep regrets and strong ties to the mortal world. Out of those who die and face judgment before Enma, the Lord of Death selects a handful to become shinigami. All shinigami are to work in pairs to prevent the abuse of privileges, since they each can pass freely between Chijou and Meifu. Each shinigami also chooses a mystical power to master, which will aid him or her during duty. Although they hold one of the most prestigious positions in Meifu, they are also unfortunately the lowest paid employees in JuOhCho._

_**Shokan Division -** The summons sections of EnmaCho or the Judgment Bureau. Their agents, known as shinigami or angels of death, retrieve souls of those who appear in the list but have not faced judgment before Enma._

_**Thousand-Year War -** The war between angels which lasted a thousand years. Two sides fought for domination...the angels who were loyal to God, and angels who rebelled because they were resentful of God's favor towards humanity. In the end, the angels of Heaven won. The angels who followed Lucifer - the leader of the rebellion - fell along with him. The abyss that they fallen into had been called Hell since then and the fallen angels became demons...forever barred from Heaven and God's grace because of their rebellion._

_Lucifer, although powerful, is still outranked by God in position and power...so ultimately, God will win in the end._

_When chaos ensued between the fallen angels, a war erupted in Hell. The strongest warriors rose to ranks and a hierarchy was established. Since then, Heaven and Hell have been enemies...with Heaven's resident hoping for mortal souls to be able to return to God, and Hell's minions wanting to drag more souls into their misery and suffering._

_**Tsuuri Yuta -** Tsuuri Troy's twin sister (she's older than Troy for a few minutes). She is the young woman who is murdered by the demon in the Prologue of KFR._

* * *

"I really don't understand this," Hisoka complained with the customary scowl on his face. 

"What's wrong?"

The empath stared at his elder partner, the latter wearing a loose white t-shirt and a pair of navy blue pajama pants for bed. Deep down, Hisoka was glad that Tsuzuki was with him. At the same time, he could not help but feel smothered -- too smothered. It was a reminder that no matter how many decades or centuries would pass, he would remain trapped in a youthful body...never to mature into full manhood, always to be perceived as a kid, and never to be taken seriously.

Being perceived as a kid by his elder partner was something that was too hard for Hisoka to accept...much worse than being perceived as a nobody.

A wry smile escaped Tsuzuki's lips, not knowing the full extent of Hisoka's thoughts, as he accepted two pillows and a thick blanket from his young host. "I thought that the four of us have agreed that we need to watch over each other tonight. You've watched over me many times before when I needed it most...so you shouldn't make this as a big deal. You're watching over me tonight as much as I'm watching over you."

Hisoka remarked in a nonchalant tone and averted his eyes from his partner, "One of us won't be able to sleep."

Now lying down comfortably at the left-hand side of Hisoka's bed, the genial Tsuzuki moaned and pouted while staring at the ceiling. "I promise that I won't keep you up. I don't snore loud. I also don't normally talk in my sleep."

Emerald eyes narrowed as their young owner's temper bubbled to a slow boil. "You talk in your sleep _and _you snore loud, but that's beside the point. The light might be on for a while."

"Is that _all _you're worried about?" asked Tsuzuki, his tone sounding more cheerful as he rested his wrist-watched right hand over his head. "We've slept in the same room before. You know that leaving the light on doesn't bother me. If you're reading your book before going to bed, go right ahead."

Letting out a dismissive sigh, the younger shinigami grabbed his book, slipped under the covers, and sat on his side of the bed as he replied, "Fine. Don't say that I didn't warn you."

"I'll be fine, Hisoka. Don't worry about me," said Tsuzuki as he closed his eyes and took subtle but cleansing breaths to ease the tension from today's turn of events. At first, an amused Tsuzuki could hear the intermittent soft sounds of a book's pages being turned...a sound that he was familiar with, most especially since he and Hisoka started sharing the same bed for the past couple of months. Eventually, his focus shifted on matters that are more serious. As much as he looked outwardly asleep for the past twenty minutes, his mind ran like clockwork while it tried to put together the jagged pieces of a puzzle that did not make sense to any of them.

"Having trouble sleeping, aren't you?" asked Hisoka without removing his eyes from the book that he was reading. He caught a glimpse of his elder partner's thoughts and feelings...a mirror image of what was running in his own mind.

Tsuzuki opened his eyes and let out a deep sigh, his back still turned away from Hisoka as he replied, "I had too much excitement for one day. You can't sleep either, can you?"

"No... I'm reading to clear my thoughts. It's not working..."

The elder shinigami's empathetic remark was, "You saw more than anyone of us did."

A slight frown creased Hisoka's forehead as he laid the book on his lap. After gathering his thoughts together, he mumbled, "Too many things just don't make sense. Muraki and Abigor's seal keep popping up while the body count's rising. Troy's behavior has been erratic, and it has nothing to do with any sort of illness or transformation."

Tsuzuki turned over to face his partner as he lay in bed. "I hope that by tomorrow, Watari's tests would clear up any suspicion against Troy. If that happens, we'll have one less matter to worry about."

"That's just it, Tsuzuki. My empathy could still sense traces of the old Troy, but the one we're dealing with now could and would kill without flinching. We don't know who...or what...we're dealing with now..."

* * *

While most of Meifu's residents prepared for bed, the night breeze gently whistled its bitter cold air against the rows of sakura trees...forcing some of the trees' pinkish-white petals to fall upon the dewy grass and teasing the lakeside water to emit its bluish-green glimmer against the silvery light of the full moon. 

It was such a mesmerizing night for someone who would rather be alone and intent to wait until dawn arrived...

Sitting on the blanket of grass and sakura petals immediately beside his grave, a beleaguered Troy was lost in his thoughts. His smooth face blushed from the cold, his arms were wrapped around his drawn-up knees, and his chin rested on his knees. His open left palm contained a handful of sakura petals, and his right thumb and index finger picked whichever petal suited their fancy...feeling the smooth consistency of each petal that they touched. For the first time, he shed some tears that he held back since he lived his afterlife...tears for losing Father Opava, tears for losing his friends' trust, and tears for the loved ones he had lost since his powers awakened.

As he inwardly focused to suppress his emotions and the racing of his burdened heart, he took another deep breath to find a semblance of long-sought peace in a cold night that was both beautiful and eerie. His life, or afterlife, would never be peaceful. In fact, the destiny that was given to him since he strayed would always be far from peace...

"You used to like nights such as this. These are quiet moments for you to strategize the enemy's next moves, or to enjoy someone's company. Which type of night would it be for you at this time?" a rich and familiar voice whispered inside Troy's head in the same unearthly dialect that Troy relearned a year ago. The now-invisible owner of the charismatic voice grinned when he saw a familiar iridescent aura of red and black enveloping the young man, as well as the aura's protrusion into what seemed like transparent angelic wings of obsidian and crimson behind Troy's back.

For a second, Troy closed his eyes and pictured the true form of that voice's owner in his mind's eye. He mentally replied, "I'm waiting for that moment to arrive. It's been almost a year since I've recovered most of my powers and memories...but the latest visions I've been having conflict each other."

"I'll come back when the time's more appropriate for you..."

Troy asked when he felt that the owner of the voice was about to leave him alone, "I'm not disheartened, even though there's only one clear vision of things to come. I won't be charming company tonight, but would you still like to join me?"

The Lord of Death assumed an appearance that only Troy could physically see and feel. After materializing in the handsome form that was only known to the young man, Enma placed a delicate hand on Troy's knee as he sat beside Troy and stared into the calm lake waters...enjoying a few moments of silence between them before Enma said, "It's been a while since we sat down like this. We should do this more often."

A half-smile escaped Troy's lips when he gazed at the regal and beautiful form sitting next to him. He closed the palm of his hand with the petals still trapped in it. "I guess we're never meant to have a casual chat. Why don't you tell me your news and then we can truly enjoy each other's company?"

"Tatsumi requested an internal probe regarding your possible involvement in Father Opava's assault. They won't suspend you, but you're ordered to undergo a medical examination and a panel interrogation in EnmaCho's chambers starting tomorrow. The panel will comprise of your peers and I will oversee the proceedings. If the probe proves your guilt, you'll be removed from the Shokan Division."

Troy glanced sideways...his charcoal gray eyes staring into ruby eyes and an innocent-looking face. "Tonight, I'll find out if it's time for them to hear the truth from me."

Removing his hand from Troy's knee and assuming an akimbo on the dewy grass, the Lord of Death closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath, as he recalled the closed-door meeting that transpired hours ago. "The complaints against you were filed since every Division's required to report of any incidents that would question any employee's integrity. Chief Konoe wants to hear your explanation. Tatsumi also respected Konoe's wishes, so he filed the probe request merely as an offended member of the Shokan Division. If Tatsumi filed the complaints as the Shokan Division's second-in-command, it wouldn't bode well for you. Tatsumi wields tremendous clout in Meifu and JuOhCho."

"Remind me that I owe Chief Konoe my thanks."

"Konoe and the Shokan Division should be the least of your concerns. Think about what Ashtarote and your subjects have to say about your actions. They'll question if your allegiance lies more with Makai or Chijou."

With a quiet tone filled with conviction, Troy responded, "Ashtarote may be a long-time ally, but he answers to me and not the other way around."

Enma let out an amused and semi-condescending chuckle that echoed inside Troy's head. "That prophecy has been your obsession as long as I've known you. Your obsessions ultimately become your undoing. You've always risked everything for your so-called ideals. That's how you ended up being where you are right now. Once everything unfolds, I doubt that your subjects would extend any effort to stop the prophecy from being fulfilled."

"I value Ashtarote's opinion and he respects my decisions...just as he always did. He sees my presence in Meifu as a goodwill gesture between our realms. Most residents in Makai have no concern over humanity and I do. I can't depend on them to fight for something that doesn't concern them. Their concern lies solely on the traitors operating within JuOhCho, Meifu, and Makai."

In a tone laced in sarcasm and anger, Enma remarked, "Makai is presumptuous in sticking their noses into what rightfully belongs to me. It is EnmaCho's responsibility to find the traitors within her midst!"

Charcoal gray eyes flashed as their owner said in a cold voice, "There's been a conspiracy brewing since the end of the Thousand-Year War. You've known about this for eons and I've been back for almost a year, yet you didn't bother telling me about this. Why should I start paying heed to anyone's politics or bureaucracy, especially after many of my citizens no longer exist because of these traitors?"

"So you don't trust anyone in my realm...not even your friends..._not even me? _I've already given you leniency to operate within my realm and conduct your investigation.

"Anyone's trustworthiness lies upon the fulfillment of his goals or agenda along with my motive. Once they don't meet, my most trusted ally could become my worst enemy. It just proves that I can never fully trust anyone all the time. However, don't take my lack of unconditional trust as ingratitude. I do appreciate your help and cooperation."

Enma stood up and leaned his back against the tree. Picturing Tsuzuki's handsome features and expressive amethyst eyes, the Lord of Death smirked. "You don't trust anyone, yet you'd rather leave your fate...and the fate of your realm...in the hands of those who now accuse you. You can't blame any of the realms in recognizing Tsuzuki Asato's dark potential. He's a remarkable beast just waiting to be set free."

As he stretched out his drawn-up legs, Troy remarked, "Everyone's plans for Tsuzuki-san are beneath his true station. You only think of him as an ace up your sleeve. Ashtarote considers him as a prime candidate for Brigadier Commander to maintain his influence. The demons want the reassurance of their victory. Such selfish agendas, if you ask me..."

"You haven't changed from your self-righteous ways. You withheld the truth from your friends when they needed it most. You also plan to give them the truth when they needed it least. Wouldn't you call those things the acts of a selfish being?"

Finally standing up and walking closer to the lake, Troy kept his silent melancholy as he brushed the pinkish petals and dewy grass from his coat. He then dug his hands deep within his trench coat pockets as he thought about his new peers. Memories of how Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi, Watari, and Chief Konoe extended their friendship and care towards him replayed in his mind's eye. Even though he missed the comfort of their company, he had no regret in withholding the truth from them. "Any hopes for Chijou's survival will rest on those who cherish her...and each of them cares for Chijou."

Enma, knowing where Troy's sentiments lie, now asked, "What would you do if they say_ 'no'_ to you?"

When he pondered the Lord of Death's question, Troy took in a deep breath and let it out. Remembering the sakura petals still in his hand, he once again opened the palm of his left hand. "Too much is at stake. I'll destroy anyone who interferes with my plans."

The petals that rested in Troy's hands, now slightly discolored due to being squeezed for too long, combusted into a short-lived ball of flame.

Maintaining his sideway glance, the Lord of Death then inquired, "You still didn't answer my question. _Do you trust me?_"

As his stare traveled from where Enma stood and then down to his unnamed grave, Troy tried to quell the sadness in his heart. The memories of Troy's past existence returned to him and reopened old wounds...making him say, "I'd never purposefully forget the bond between us, Enma. I, however, have to do what must be done."

Although he kept his composure intact, the Lord of Death said with a silent and rare display of authenticity, "We've been through a lot since we've known each other."

Troy remained silent.

"You still love them and her, don't you?" inquired Enma as if he was testing one before him.

The young man closed his eyes, reminiscing his past loved ones...especially the most recent ones such as his Jii-chan and Yuta...and most especially Ikuru Aiko. Wishing that Enma would understand his sentiments but being empathetic about the Lord of Death's expected pained disappointment and stewing jealousy, Troy replied, "I'd be a liar if I say no. I miss them very much, but that doesn't change the bond between us."

"I want us to start anew. That's all."

Troy then stared into the Lord of Death's eyes as if he hoped to hear a less hurtful answer from the latter's lips. "I do, too...but tell me, Enma. Did you save me more out of caring or exacting vengeance? Have you truly forgiven me for what I've done to you before?"

The Lord of Death did not say a word, not even when Troy turned his back from him and the latter gazed at the calm lake. Raising his arm, Enma wanted to reach out and give the young man a reassuring touch. At the last second, he retracted his right hand and clenched it close to his chest...a couple of silent tears escaping and flowing down his cheeks. Although he wished to say or do something to ease the burden between them, he could not deny that part of his actions eighteen years ago carried the sting of bitter hurt. How could he lie to someone who knew his deepest secrets and accepted him for who he truly was?

At the same time, Enma knew who Tsuuri Troy really was. It would have been easier for him if Troy chose to hate him for eternity...but Troy would not even give him that satisfaction. Instead, Enma had to continue his existence knowing that his deeds did more damage than good. His actions cost Troy, or who he really was, his identity...forcing the young man to be lost from the mortal life that he lived before and the demonic existence he abandoned long ago.

For now, all that Enma and Troy could do was wait and see...

Even though he wanted to tell Troy the unadulterated truth, the handsome Lord of Death slowly disappeared into the shadows...leaving Troy alone by the lake to stare at his grave, lament about how things went so wrong between them, and ponder about the heavy price that he and Enma had to pay for their past choices. Eventually, other pressing matters filled his worried mind as he noticed that the silvery gleam of the moon reflected by the water changed from serene to sinister.

The water before Troy seemed to have turned into a lake of blood...a scene that was so familiar to him during the existence that he lived so long ago...a life that he returned to since his death. Staring at the full moon, he saw the red veil slowly dropping before the moon. Once the lunar sphere turned crimson, chills traveled down his spine as he mused, "It has begun."

A lunar eclipse in Meifu...the first and last one marring the peaceful skies of the Land of the Dead during the Thousand-Year War...heralding a millennium's length of perpetual night. Now, it might happen all over again.

Troy fastened his gray trench coat, turned around, and left his peaceful haven...wholly absorbed in carrying out the decision he had just made.

Another half-hour passed as Troy's stroll took him to another place where he needed to be. Reaching the heart of Meifu's suburbia, he unlocked the latch from the picket fence and walked towards the door of the quaint home.

After hearing the doorbell ring numerous times, the grumbling homeowner got up from bed and opened the main door.

Seeing the person that he intended to visit, a grim-looking Troy requested, "Forgive me for bothering you. May I come in and talk with you before it's too late?"

More startled than angry to see the young man at such an ungodly hour, all that the other person could do was to let Troy inside the house...

* * *

Hisoka closed his eyes, focusing inward to induce sleepiness or draw the last amount of patience in his being...or anything that could pacify his grating nerves or the infernal snoring and intermittent mumbling that he had been hearing for the past couple of hours. He had not been feeling well since they returned from Saint Catherine's Catholic Church, and the nausea did not dissipate as he hoped it would. 

"'I don't snore loud and I hardly talk in my sleep,'" grumbled Hisoka as he repeated Tsuzuki's innocent claim...the customary frown crinkling the young man's face as he slammed shut the hardbound book that he was reading. "You cause such ruckus while you're awake with that sweet tooth of yours, and you still continue on with that snoring of yours while you're asleep!" Nonetheless, the young man glanced sideways...seeing his elder partner sleeping soundly.

Although Tsuzuki was snoring up a storm, he looked at peace...a sight that elicited a faint smile and a resigned sigh from Hisoka while he shook his head. Although he hated to admit his sentiments, Tsuzuki's company provided comfort and security for him...and how he wished that he could provide the same for his elder partner.

Stepping out of the small veranda to get some fresh air, the young shinigami leaned against the railing as thoughts rambled through his head.

While his ponderings made him delve deeper into his mind, his head began to spin and he felt nauseous. His chest constricted, making it harder for him to breathe and forcing his eyes to shut tightly. He felt his flesh burn from the inside, following the contours of the curse marks that Muraki placed on him...the same one that placed him under the puppet master's spell...tortured and tainted him in all aspects of his being, and drove him to beg for his eventual death. He clutched on the wood railing as if his life depended on how hard he clung on it.

While his body felt as if it was being consumed by invisible flames, hands slipped around him and arms enclosed him in an embrace.

"Tsuzuki..." Hisoka mused as he closed his eyes tightly to endure the pain and to quell his screams...immersing in the comfort of the embrace enveloping him while silent tears of agony flowed down his cheeks. Slowly over the years, he became more acquainted with Tsuzuki's strong presence and consoling gestures...especially when the two of them became closer as they spent more time with each other outside work.

Gentle fingers that carded through Hisoka's blonde hair, along with the protective embrace from behind him, made the racing of his heart slow down.

Just before he attained a state of momentary peace and the tortuous sensations of the curse marks dissipated, those comforting fingers bunched up and pulled his hair...forcing him to face the one behind him.

"No!" exclaimed Hisoka as his eyes went wide in fear. Shortly thereafter, his fear turned to anger as he fought for his freedom.

"How quickly you forget, boy," whispered Muraki while a sinister smile tainted the handsome innocence of his face. The more that Hisoka struggled, the more that Muraki hurt Hisoka. "No matter what happens, you'll always be what you're intended to be...a doll. You're my doll. I'll make you remember that fact along with the memories that we've shared that night under the cherry tree, and so much more after that. We have three years' worth of memories to catch up on..."

Once Muraki said those words, Hisoka's body shook as pain shot throughout his body. As the young man fell on his knees and convulsed on the balcony's wood flooring, Muraki loosened the belt-like fabric securing Hisoka's yukata and exposed the latter's body to the chilly air.

"It was almost the same as that night," said Muraki while he felt the cold air blow against his face. He leaned over Hisoka, the latter lying facedown in a near-paralyzed state. The doctor's silken voice struck more fear in Hisoka's heart...the voice oozing with such seductive malevolence. "Do you really think that you could escape me that easily? Even in death, you could never run away from me. No one could ever protect you from me, not even Tsuzuki-san. I refuse to share you with him, and I definitely refuse to share him with you."

As Muraki's fingers ghosted over Hisoka's naked body, Hisoka's tears fell in shock and agony. The slivers of memories from that fateful night slowly returned to the young man, assembling into a bigger and more coherent piece...bringing back the nightmares that it induced starting three years before his death. The curse marks all over his body burned, and the doctor was giving spite to his helpless predicament by sadistically mixing excruciating pain with something that should be pleasurable and shared with someone special.

This moment was far from pleasurable for Hisoka, and the one who he was sharing this moment with was definitely not a special someone.

"T - Tsuzuki!" Hisoka cried out as Muraki's unwelcome touches and sensual kisses explored more private areas...just as the doctor did repeatedly for the last three years of his mortal life. The touches became lecherous and hungry gropes, fully intent on shaming him. The hot tears burned along with his raw flesh, as his mind and body were being entered and ripped apart once again by the same demonic man who violated and robbed him of everything that he had.

"Tsuzuki..." mumbled Hisoka while he begged for someone...anyone...to release him from re-experiencing the nightmare that ruined him many years ago...

**End of Chapter Five**

* * *

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yami no Matsuei - Descendants of Darkness and the series' characters belong to Matsushita Yoko._

_This fanfic, KFR, and their original characters (Tsuuri Troy, Chief Satori, Doctor Kawasawa) belong to PJ Zatken. The depiction of Ashtarote in the series belongs to Matsushita Yoko. The depiction of Abigor in KFR and this fanfic belong to PJ Zatken._

* * *

**_Review Responses for Chapters 3 and 4_**

**_Lexa1 / SkyChild - _**_Well, the new chapters will be waiting for your return...and I'll be waiting for your reviews. I didn't mean to scare you, or anyone, when I made a declaration to wrap up my work-in-progress stories. I just didn't want loose ends, and all my stories actually have an end to them. Aside from that, I'm planning to take the CPA exam by the end of this year so I really have to focus on it...which means slower updates coming from me (as if they weren't slow enough). Take heart, my friend... I'm not going to abandon writing ;-D_

_As to the story, yeah... It's definitely a Red-Letter day in Meifu...and it's going to get worse..._

**_RubyMoon17 - _**_There'll be more Muraki to come. Just wait and see..._

**_Ralanya -_**_ Sorry for being so evil ;-D Being the evil tease that he always is, Muraki's here, there, and everywhere. And as to Troy...all will be clear as the story unravels, starting the next chapter. You love minefields, too..huh... So do I ;-D_

**_Xelena -_**_ Glad to see you staying tuned with the sequel. I hope you'll like it as much as you did KFR ;-D_

**_Pixy -_**_ Welcome, and hope that you'll continue reading and reviewing ;-D_

**_SN 1987A - _**_Hi, Luna-chan ;-D Well, it's really not mystery solved when it comes to Troy and his involvement with Father Opava. Ah, the YnM manga has 11 volumes out in Japanese...and the English volume 4 just came out a couple of weeks ago. It's definitely a worthwhile read. The Hokkaido trip and the archery contest stories are sooo funny ;-D It makes me fall in love with them all over again ;-D_

_(Blinks eyes about the DNA question)...my...that's my mistake. I guess that I wasn't clear. There are fourteen total samples...two from the crime scene (one from Father Opava, one from the attacker) and twelve others belonging to Troy. The samples from Troy were taken mostly by Doctor Kawasawa over the years as Troy's physician. Seeing an aberration in the first samples, Kawasawa collected and mapped out Troy's transformation over the years. The rest of the samples were taken by Watari when he tried to find a cure for Troy in KFR._

_Watari compared all twelve samples from Troy with the other two from the crime scene. None of the twelve match, so it pretty much eliminates Troy as a suspect...or does it?_

_There is a better way of saying this, so that it's clear. I'll work on that chapter...and thanks again for keeping me up on my toes. I need that ;-D_

_**Viribi, the Crack Bunny -** Welcome aboard! I'm so glad that you've joined us and left a review. Ah...Tatsumi and Watari are both close to my heart, too. You'll find out very soon what's going on with Watari._


	6. The Veil

**YAMI NO MATSUEI – DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Six – The Veil**

* * *

**_To the Readers_**

_Some morbid and non-consensual scenes are found within this chapter. Although I took some liberalities in interpreting from the many "holes" that the manga-ka had left us fans guessing and exploring via fan fiction, I did my best not to stray too far from the series' intent. Let me know what you think, and I hope that you would enjoy this chapter as much as I have been enjoying writing this story._

_For those who are not too familiar with Yami no Matsuei - Descendants of Darkness, this series is shounen-ai (boy/boy relationship or insinuations of boy/boy relationship)._

* * *

**_Terminology_**

**_Meifu -_** _The land of the dead where sakura trees are almost in bloom all year round. Enma oversees Meifu. It is the equivalent of purgatory._

**_Nee-san - _**_Older sister in Japanese._

**_Primordial demons - _**_A band of demonic beings living in the deepest regions of Hell or Makai...mostly unreachable by Hell's residents. More will be revealed about them in the subsequent chapters. As much as this term has been used from time-to-time, the characters comprising of this group of beings has been created by PJ Zatken._

**_Shinigami -_** _Angels or Guardians of Death. Those who become shinigami have deep regrets and strong ties to the mortal world. Out of those who die and face judgment before Enma, the Lord of Death selects a handful to become shinigami. All shinigami are to work in pairs to prevent the abuse of privileges, since they each can pass freely between Chijou and Meifu. Each shinigami also chooses a mystical power to master, which will aid him or her during duty. Although they hold one of the most prestigious positions in Meifu, they are also unfortunately the lowest paid employees in JuOhCho._

**_Tsuzuki Ruka or Ruka - _**_Tsuzuki Asato's elder sister. When she was alive, she was the only loved one who unconditionally accepted and loved Tsuzuki. Aside from the fact that she taught Tsuzuki how to dance (which he does so well) and cook (which he sucks so badly at), there was so little that we know about this character. He respected and loved his sister, and they were very close to each other. There are insinuations in the manga that he blames himself for her death. For the purposes of this fic, I took some liberalities to Ruka's character...giving more background to her story and her relationship with Tsuzuki based on how I interpret the mangaka's insinuations. _

* * *

Tsuzuki bolted out of bed, jarred awake from the screams that he heard from outside his room. He looked sideways to his right, searching for Hisoka and wondering as to why the young man was not beside him. His eyes then scanned the room, his heart now racing as he just realized that he was no longer in Hisoka's apartment.

"Are you all right?"

Tsuzuki's eyes followed the source of the voice...a familiar voice that came from his distant past. His pallor turned chalk white as he looked at the feminine figure standing by the sliding door that separated the living room from the bedroom. His eyes went wider as he clutched the bed sheets, still in disbelief as the woman approached and knelt on the bed.

"This _isn't_ real," Tsuzuki whispered repeatedly.

Once the woman's soft hand touched Tsuzuki's face, the shinigami could not help but close his eyes. He felt the warmth and love that the touch conveyed. His heart ached in joy over the privilege of enjoying the comfort and security from the one who touched him.

"You're making me worry about you, little brother. Are you all right?"

Scanning his surroundings and recognizing it as the home that he grew up in Meiji-era Tokyo, Tsuzuki stammered, "N – Nee-san? But...but how? Where's Hisoka?"

Ruka lightly laughed as she swept away the unruly hair from her younger brother's eyes. She leaned closer to Tsuzuki and planted a kiss on his forehead just as she always did to pacify him. "_Meifu? Hisoka?_ Have you already forgotten your sister and your home because of those nightmares of yours?"

Although Tsuzuki hoped in his heart that he was not dreaming, he nonetheless mumbled as the tears flowed from his eyes, "It can't be. I'm supposed to be in Meifu. Your soul's supposed to be at rest..."

The young woman benevolently smiled at him while she wiped away the tears from his eyes, her warm brown eyes meeting troubled amethyst ones. "You're having another bad dream. You and I _are _very much alive."

As more tears flowed down his cheeks, a still-puzzled Tsuzuki blushed from hearing his sister's innocent teasing. "I - I'm sorry...but..."

"Shhhh... Everything's fine, Asato. You had a bad day because of those rotten neighbors but you're now safe at home. There's no need to worry," Ruka told Tsuzuki as she rested her index finger on his trembling lips.

The shinigami's amethyst eyes glistened as they mirrored the joy in his heart from seeing Ruka. He reached out to his sister and held her hands. Feeling the warmth from his sister's soft hands finally convinced him that he was not dreaming at all.

Now crying more freely, he wrapped his arms around his sister. This was something that he wanted to do since the fateful night that he went insane. As his embrace prolonged and tightened, the sting from that nightmarish event was slowly being washed away by his tears. His voice was reduced to a near-whimper as he begged, "Nee-san...please don't leave. Stay with me."

Minutes later, Tsuzuki found himself laying in bed with his sister. His head rested close to her chest like a child would do with his mother.

Feeling a comforting sense of peace that he had not experienced for nearly eight decades, his heavy eyelids finally gave in. He allowed his body to sink in sleep as Ruka wrapped him in a protective one-armed embrace. He slipped back into the world of slumber as he heard Ruka whisper to him, "We're together now, Asato. I'll never leave you and you'll always be safe as long as we're together."

* * *

Tatsumi stirred from his slumber. Still half-asleep, he reached out and patted the right-hand side of his bed. Noticing a significant absence and forcing his brain to recover quicker from its sleepy haze, he bolted out of bed and grabbed his glasses by the nightstand. His frown deepened as he just confirmed his suspicion.

Watari was not beside him. Instead, a reddish moonlight seeped through his bedroom window.

"Yutaka?" called out Tatsumi from bed, sensing for any movement or response. He rose from bed and walked towards the bathroom, hoping that his lover was there and was all right. Slowly pushing the door to the master bathroom, he peeked inside. He then turned on the light and scanned the surroundings for a second time.

The bathroom was unoccupied.

Worry filled Tatsumi as he turned off the bathroom light, his eyes once again acquainted with the crimson-veiled darkness that filled his apartment while musing, "Where could he be? He hasn't been feeling well with those headaches of his."

Just as he finished his ponderings, he heard soft weeping coming from his living room. As his curiosity pushed him to take each intent step towards the living room, a colder chill traveled down his spine as the sobbing became louder. The sorrow and anguish conveyed from those sobs further penetrating his entire being.

He then took the first step to enter the living room. His eyes widened when his bare feet made contact with the floor.

The customary feel of the cold wood against the soles of his feet were replaced with the eerie sensation of viscous liquid underneath and surrounding each step that he took. As he gasped from surprise, his head and heart pounded from inhaling the pervading stale smell that now filled the living room. After taking more steps leading towards the heart of the room, something blocked his path.

He stumbled and fell face down on the floor, petrifying him as he made direct contact with the thick liquid flooding his wooden floor. The feel, touch, and taste of blood made him sick to his stomach.

The scarlet moonlight's rays streamed through the window. They became brighter for each passing second and flooding its eerie light in the entire room.

A nauseated Tatsumi forced his head up, his eyes further widening as he saw the crimson scene before him as well as the source of the weeping.

In the middle of his living room was his mother, sobbing uncontrollably as she held his dead younger sister. Surrounded by a multitude of mutilated bodies and a pool of blood, his mother reached out for him.

As the last ounce of physical and inner strength left him, all that a quivering Tatsumi could do was fall down on his knees in the crimson pool that used to be his living room floor...shocked, helpless, and guilt-ridden as his weeping mother begged to be released from her torment just as she did during his lifetime.

* * *

It had been almost ten minutes since Troy arrived at Chief Konoe's house, asking for help in the most cryptic of ways.

As suspicious as Konoe was of his newest subordinate, he nonetheless relented as he felt that Troy's intentions for this visit were honest. When he heard that his men were in danger, he put aside his questions as to how Troy knew about his special powers. The elder man had never used his powers in their fullest extent since the fateful night that changed Tsuzuki's life forever.

There would come a time for questions and clarifications later….

For now, Konoe would trust the young man before him. He was more worried about not saving everyone rather than endangering his welfare. In the back of his mind, the elderly chief was ready to counterattack in case Troy chose to betray him...although his mystical skills have not been put to constant use for decades.

The two men now sat akimbo on the hardwood floor, eyes closed and focused inward to draw out their respective strengths.

A huge hexagram encased the two men...creating a link between them and allowing them to merge their powers. The hexagram's outer inscriptions and the two triangles that formed the symbol spun furiously, reassembling and unlocking the Seal of Abigor before it restored itself.

Blinding light filled the entire living room, making Konoe flinch even though his eyes have been shut all this time.

Minutes later, Konoe opened his eyes as the light surrounding them died down. What he saw before them was a confirmation that the incantation that he and Troy invoked had worked...

Although Troy sat a few feet before him, Konoe focused more on what was happening behind the young man. He tried to reach out, unable to bear witness to Hisoka's agony as Muraki violated him repeatedly. He called out for Tatsumi to snap out of his nightmare, as he saw the grisly scene that his secretary had to endure. His heart broke as he saw a teary-eyed Tsuzuki falling asleep in the comfort of Ruka...knowing that the amethyst-eyed shinigami always yearned for the day to be reunited with his sister.

"Where's Watari?"

Troy gave the elderly chief a probing gaze. "Muraki has the primordial demons' powers at his disposal. They trapped our friends' souls inside this world of illusions. The longer that they stay here, the harder it would be to save them. Once they lose their sanity or will to fight off the illusions before them, they'll remain prisoners of this realm forever. As to Watari-san, his predicament is much different from the others."

Konoe's worried-filled eyes went wide at first, and then narrowed as he strengthened his resolve. "Let us get them out of here. After this, we'll find Watari."

After responding with an affirmative nod, Troy closed his eyes...placing his hands before him in a meditative stance and uttering another incantation in the demonic dialect that he knew so well.

A flood of mystical light showered above and around them, energizing the two men and merging their psychic gifts.

Eventually, the incantation lifted the thin veil that separated reality and illusion.

As the hexagram shone brightly, Konoe followed suit. He focused all his energies to transmit his psyche into the illusory worlds that his men were trapped in. His heart raced as he pondered, _"Please let us make it in time..."_

* * *

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yami no Matsuei - Descendants of Darkness and the series' characters belong to Matsushita Yoko. _

_This fanfic, KFR, and their original characters (Tsuuri Troy, Chief Satori, Doctor Kawasawa) belong to PJ Zatken. The depiction of Ashtarote in the series belongs to Matsushita Yoko. The depiction of Abigor in KFR and this fanfic belong to PJ Zatken._

* * *

**_Review Responses for Chapters 5_**

**_To Everyone - _**_I hope that you guys aren't mad at Tsuzuki anymore...or at least not as much since you now all know what truly is going on. Through the reviews and the emails that I got for the past week, many readers were upset with Tsuzuki. I wouldn't be surprised if the dude took out his depression from eating more than his share of apple pie. He kept muttering, "You're so mean, Zatken" until I finished writing this chapter (lol). Nonetheless, the reactions that I got about Tsuzuki's behavior/action or lack thereof tells me that I succeeded in what I wanted to accomplish...although Tsuzuki-san isn't very happy with me right now._

**_Kyra Rivers - _**_I'm sorry for making you nervous, although I'm happy too because it's a good sign that I'm getting the effect that I want from the readers. There's a lot more that will happen...and last chapter is just the beginning..._

**_RubyMoon17 - _**_Ah, MurTsu...there'll be a time (or times) for MurTsu. Just wait and see, and I'll do my best to make it worth the wait ;-D._

**_Ralanya -_**_ Ah, Enma's characterization. The manga depicts Enma as a cold-hearted and manipulative being. The most that we readers see of Enma is a translucent silhouette of a dragon in one of the manga volumes. However, even the most cold-hearted and manipulative people can love in their own cold-hearted, possessive, and manipulative ways. There is a lot of nostalgia and history between Troy and Enma...much, much more. The last chapter gave many hints about them, how much they mean to each other, and what happened between them that caused such distrust and hurt. The story of all that are involved in this fic will go even deeper as the mystery unfolds._

**_Starflyer 1 -_**_ Thanks for your objective views. I love it when I learn more as a writer ;-D I agreed with your observation and did my best to fix that part where the petals combusted in Troy's hand. I think that the attempt is somewhat better, but I still feel that it needs work. I will be working on it until I am satisfied. Thanks again, and I hope that you'll keep on reading and reviewing ;-D_

**_MikaSamu -_**_ Welcome, and thanks for the review. I hope that you'll keep reading, and I'm so glad that you like the pairings involved...although Muraki's floating around in the mix. And thanks for wishing me well in the CPA exam. I'm slowly but surely gearing up for it ;-D_

**_SN 1987A - _**_Hi, Luna-chan ;-D I'm working on Chapter 4 to clarify how many DNA samples there are. I agree with you...it needs to be clearer. Ah yes, Troy and Emrys...I guess they'll always have similarities but I think Troy has more of a heart than Emrys would ever have until Emrys learns her lesson...and even at that point, Troy will still be ahead. _

_Another similarity is their use of pentagrams and hexagrams to conjure spells. This has something to do with the world that they'll revolve in once my original fic project kicks in._

_In addition, I couldn't help but laugh when you called Tsuzuki a "dead and noisy pig."_


	7. The Many Shades of Truth and Deceit

**YAMI NO MATSUEI - DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Seven - The Many Shades of Truth and Deceit**

* * *

**_To the Readers_**

_Although I took some liberalities in interpreting from the many "holes" that the manga-ka had left us fans guessing and exploring via fan fiction, I did my best not to stray too far from the series' intent. _

_For those who are not too familiar with Yami no Matsuei - Descendants of Darkness, this series is shounen-ai (boy/boy relationship or insinuations of boy/boy relationship)._

* * *

**_Terminology_**

**_Kurikura -_**_ A fiery dragon / shikigami introduced in the Gensoukai / Kamakura story arc. The manga-ka has left fans hanging for more than a year, so there is no canon resolution regarding the outcome of Hisoka's quest...as to whether he "won" Kurikura as his shikigami. For the purposes of this fan fiction series, the Gensoukai / Kamakura story arc is over, Hisoka wins Kurikura, and he is Hisoka's most powerful shikigami to date._

**_Kurosaki Nagare - _**_In the manga, he is the current head of the Kurosaki household. He raised Hisoka to be his heir, training him in the martial arts and teaching him the ways of nobility. However, he and his wife shunned Hisoka for his empathic powers...locking him up in the basement whenever the young man displayed his gifts. _

**_Shikigami -_**_ Mystical servants who take on the shape of animals in their battle form._

**_Shinigami -_** _Angels or Guardians of Death. Those who become shinigami have deep regrets and strong ties to the mortal world. Out of those who die and face judgment before Enma, the Lord of Death selects a handful to become shinigami. All shinigami are to work in pairs to prevent the abuse of privileges, since they each can pass freely between Chijou and Meifu. Each shinigami also chooses a mystical power to master, which will aid him or her during duty. Although they hold one of the most prestigious positions in Meifu, they are also unfortunately the lowest paid employees in JuOhCho._

**_Tatsumi Inari or Inari -_**_ Tatsumi's younger sister. In the manga, it was established that Tatsumi had a sister, his mother was of noble heritage and eloped with his father, and he was raised in a principle-oriented household even though the family faced a life of poverty. However, the manga-ka did not give Tatsumi's sister a name, did not say whether she was older or younger than Tatsumi, did not insinuate as to how her relationship is with him. _

_For short, the manga-ka left another big "hole" about this as well as Tatsumi's history._

_So Tatsumi Inari is another creation of PJ Zatken. The depictions I have made regarding Tatsumi's mother and father – over and above what the manga-ka has established in the manga and anime – belong to PJ Zatken, too. I just made assumptions about Tatsumi's sister, which is explored more in another Yami no Matsuei / Tatsumi-centric fic of mine called The Shadows of My Past wherein Tatsumi travels back to his past, tries to reconcile with his past, and attempts to learn from them. _

* * *

Although Hisoka's yells were drowned by the suppressed emotions suffocating him, he still did his best to escape from Muraki. Every time that he managed to crawl away, Muraki pulled him back by the legs...forcing him to lie down on his back, being pinned down so that the latter could take him once more, and making the scarlet curse marks burn through his flesh and soul. 

All of this was happening to him as Tsuzuki slept in his bedroom...

As Hisoka's tears burned his cheeks, his mind repeatedly cursed and berated Tsuzuki for being such a lackadaisical idiot. The more that he blamed Tsuzuki, the more that his heart sank in desolation.

He heard Muraki's malevolently victorious laughter ring. He did not know which hurt him more...being sexually and psychically assaulted by the man who he despised, feeling the humiliation of the violence burn through the core of his being, knowing that Tsuzuki was not there when he needed him most, or realizing that he was still helpless to stop Muraki from violating him.

_"Fight him!"_

Hisoka's eyes went wide, raising his head upon hearing a stern but familiar voice from his past.

As Muraki pushed Hisoka's face down on the floor, Hisoka heard an infuriated Kurosaki Nagare snap, "You heard me... I raised you to uphold our family's noble legacy. You're not to embarrass your clan by kissing the ground before your enemy's feet! Show the enemy who you really are!"

Keeping in mind those words from his father...words that the elder Kurosaki had told him during everyday training...Hisoka struggled. The younger Kurosaki fought to regain every shattered strip of pride...not caring anymore if anyone came to his aid, and refusing for Muraki to have his way with him from thereon.

Finally, Hisoka accepted that he must fend for his survival even though there were others that he could rely on for strength and protection. If he could not fight for his existence, how could he fight for those who he cared for? How could he become Tsuzuki's equal, if he would allow such humiliation to befall upon him once more?

Just then, the young man felt the soft touches that groped his skin change into scaly hands...

As claws dug in Hisoka's back and made him grit his teeth, the mixture of agony and rage filled his being. His empathic energies created an aura that enveloped him...turning itself into a barrier, burning his aggressor, and repelling his violator a few feet away from him.

Surprised that he was able to direct his powers in such a manner, Hisoka stared at his opponent. His eyes narrowed, as he realized that Muraki was not his tormentor but rather a towering obsidian-scaled demon...similar to the one that the Shokan Division encountered in the Kyoto-Tsuuri case.

In between labored breaths, Hisoka placed his hands together, closed his eyes, and chanted...

_Divine protector and friend_

_I beseech and invoke thee for aid_

_Rise from thy deep slumber_

_Let thy sword cut my obstacles_

_Let thy fires vanquish our foes_

_Come forth, Kurikura!_

The fiery dragon shikigami emerged from Gensoukai, expanding his enormous serpentine body and letting out a mighty roar as he appeared behind his young master.

Enduring the pain bombarding his body and psyche, Hisoka stood up. Eyeing at his obsidian-scaled demonic opponent, he yelled at the shikigami while pointing at the monster, "Kurikura, incinerate!"

Kurikura released a sea of flames towards Hisoka's enemy. The dragon did not stop its attack...both master and shikigami hearing the demon's bloodcurdling roars as it turned into a ball of fire. Nonetheless, the shikigami increased its assault against the demon...reading from his master's thoughts that his opponent had regenerative powers, and not stopping until the ball of fire before them disappeared.

The demon disintegrated into a tall pile of gray ash before it could regenerate itself or reproduce a twin.

Once Hisoka and Kurikura finished vanquishing their demonic opponent, Hisoka closed his eyes, leaned forward from where he stood, and rested his hands over his thighs as he tried to catch his breath. Although his body shook from the strain, he still managed to tell his shikigami, "T – Thank you, Kurikura. You may return..."

Hisoka then looked around and looked for his father, but Kurosaki Nagare was nowhere to be found. Although he was sad that his father was not there, a small feeling of confidence resided in his otherwise shattered being as he pondered, "Everything that I have done since I've died has been for _me_...and I'll continue to exist _for me_. May all the consequences that arise from my deeds honor our family's legacy."

"Well done, son..."

Immediately after Hisoka heard his father gently say those words, the young shinigami's body convulsed from the strain and injuries that he sustained from the ordeal. Eventually, he saw and felt his body...starting from his feet...fade away into the void...

* * *

Tatsumi shuddered as tears brought by the painful past formed at the corner of his eyes. He could not remember how many decades had passed since something shocked and disturbed the semblance of emotional stability that he fought so hard to keep. He even went as far as severing his professional and personal relationship with Tsuzuki – a move that almost ended his friendship with the powerful shinigami. 

The Shokan Division secretary closed his eyes as he looked away from his crying mother and bloodied sister. His mind's eye panned out significant scenes from his past and refreshed the heartaches...his loved ones' respective deaths, the decisions that he made which sealed his fate as a shinigami, and the life's lessons that he had learned after his death.

Now, the two loved ones who affected Tatsumi the most – his mother and sister – were just a couple of feet away from him.

This time, he could no longer escape their memory nor the guilt that the past bore for him. With the carnage surrounding him, the smell of blood permeating his senses, and his chest constricting from suppressed emotions, all that he could manage to mumble was, "Mother, please don't cry anymore..."

Although Tatsumi's eyes were closed, he could see in his mind's eye that his mother was reaching out and begging for his help. Eventually, he opened his eyes and gazed into his mother's soulful azure eyes.

As the tears flowed more freely from him, Tatsumi took approaching steps until he was directly looking down at his mother. Kneeling down so that he could be at his mother's eye level, he touched her smooth face. Once he gained enough courage, his fingers slowly led him to lift her chin and look into his mother's eyes. When their eyes met, he drowned in the sorrow that he saw behind those two orbs.

Guilt, anger, and helplessness filled his being as he looked away from his mother and ended up gazing at his younger sister Inari...another loved one that he was unable to protect and save.

No longer able to take any more physical, mental, emotional, and spiritual bombardment, Tatsumi lifted his quivering hands which were now drenched in blood. He stared at his open hands as they began to collect his tears. Tears mixed with blood in his hands, his body shook. Gritting his teeth to fight back the tears that continued to flow, he told his mother, "_Please_ let me help you. For once, let me help you. How could I be there for you, if you won't tell me how?"

Just then, a hand rested on Tatsumi's back...followed by a warm masculine voice saying, "You see Mother crying, but what has she been trying to tell you behind those tears that you remember so well?"

A lump formed on Tatsumi's throat as another load of guilt burdened his heart. Knowing who was now speaking with him, his sideways stare concentrated at the crimson pool that he was now in...his mind spinning and his chest aching for air. Although Tatsumi heard what was being told to him, sorrow had already taken hold of his sense of reason.

_"Lift up your face and look at me, Seiichiro. Look past what your eyes can see..."_

When Tatsumi did not move or respond to those words, a gentle hand then lifted Tatsumi's chin...the owner of that hand inviting the latter to stare into his eyes.

The glazed look from Tatsumi's azure eyes melted and was replaced with disbelief and shame. Tatsumi remembered the man before him so well, looking as he did when Tatsumi was around seven years old. Tatsumi said to the other, "I've failed you, Father. I've also failed Mother and Inari. You told me to watch over them. You told me to protect them."

Tatsumi's father, who closely resembled the present-day Tatsumi save for the light gray eyes and a lighthearted aura, gazed at his son just as he did during his lifetime...with optimism, kindness, wisdom, and love. Now that he had his son's attention, he repeated, "Look past what your eyes have seen and can see, Seiichiro. I know that you've tried to face your past before, but it's time to _really _face what's before you and trust what you know."

A tear-filled Tatsumi followed his father's advice and looked at his mother, the latter still sobbing and clutching Inari. Just when he tried to look away, his father clasped his bloodied left hand and tightened his grip.

That fatherly touched conveyed everything for Tatsumi. Feeling the same sense of security and peace that he sorely missed during the first seven years of his mortal life, Tatsumi trusted his father's prodding and stared into his mother's eyes. Although Tatsumi felt as if he was drowning in his mother's bottomless sadness, he remembered the person that his mother had always been...even in her most desolate state of mind.

Searching for an answer, Tatsumi asked the woman, "You've always been there for me, Mother. No matter how hard it had been for you, you've always been there for Inari and me. Why didn't you let me be there for you, so that I could have helped eased your pain and burden? Why wouldn't you talk with me and allow me to be your strength, especially when you needed me most?"

As Tatsumi's mother continued to gaze into Tatsumi's azure eyes, Tatsumi recalled the words that she told him when he became the patriarch of their household at age seven...

_We'd rather suffer the cruelest of fates, if it meant sparing you and Inari from enduring such misfortune._

It took many minutes of pondering before the trembling of Tatsumi's hands finally stopped. Thinking about how he remembered his mother and having a mental conversation with the image carved in his mind, Tatsumi mused, "I understand you now... How come it took me this long to finally understand you and your ways?"

His father's voice reflected greater warmth, acknowledging that Tatsumi saw what he wanted him to see. "Trust what you know about the ones you love, but trust yourself most of all. You've always been there for those you love...even the circumstances make you refuse to see that truth."

During Tatsumi's internal dialogue with his father, his mother's eyes narrowed...

"Thank you, Father. I'll never forget all of you," said Tatsumi as he felt his father's presence disappear from the void that he came from. Shortly thereafter, the trembling of his hands finally stopped.

As the courage within Tatsumi built up, he gave the woman before him a cold look as he deadpanned, "If you have the audacity to use my family's memory, show me who you _really _are!"

Inari, who was supposed to be dead, opened her eyes and rose from the floor. At the same time, Tatsumi's mother stood up. The two women's eyes, now glowing bright red, stared at Tatsumi with such malevolence.

Before Tatsumi's eyes, the two figures that were his mother and sister changed into towering obsidian-scaled demons. Once the two demons completed their transformation, the creatures lunged at Tatsumi.

The shadows rose around Tatsumi as if they were flickering flames, all of them merging to shield him from the attack. As more shadows joined in, they deflected the demons away from Tatsumi... throwing their two opponents many feet away and giving their master the leverage that he needed. Although Tatsumi was safe, one of the demons managed to graze his arm...ripping off his pajama top's left arm and managing to dig into his flesh.

Ignoring the blood and the throbbing pain from his left arm, Tatsumi stood up and hailed more shadows to his aid. With his eyes reflecting the rage burning inside him, Tatsumi set his foot against the floor...splitting the ground before him, and its crack traveling towards the two demons. At the same time, his shadows transformed themselves into sharp umbral swords...relentlessly slicing into their enemies' flesh, and making their demonic foes roar in agony.

The attacks coming from the shadows and the shadow master did not stop until the demons turned into heaps of ashes.

Once he saw his psychic battlefield revert into his cozy living room, Tatsumi's body quivered before everything around him turned dark.

* * *

Hisoka's heavy eyelids opened as he heard the telephone on his nightstand ring. He bolted out of bed, his mind still in a haze as he dismissed what he saw as a bad dream. The more that he tried to deny that his harrowing experience with Muraki and the demon was not real, the harder that it became for him to shake off the eerie feeling of dread, shame, and disgust. 

By this time, the telephone had already rung twice...

As Hisoka reached out for the phone, his emerald gaze rested on Tsuzuki while letting out a heavy sigh...the latter no longer snoring but still sleeping. Before Hisoka could do the customary telephone greeting, he heard someone tell him at the other line, "Did you see Watari-san tonight after work?"

Rubbing his eyes, Hisoka replied, "No, Tatsumi-san. The last time that we saw him was when the four of us parted ways after work."

After many minutes of silent pondering while Hisoka waited patiently at the other end of the line, Tatsumi swallowed hard before he said with quiet intent, "I need both your help. I don't know where he is, and I'm worried. Please help me look for him."

Knowing that this request must have been hard for Tatsumi to make, Hisoka said in a tone that conveyed permission and reassurance, "Sure. How are we going to meet?"

"I'll pick you up. I'll be there in fifteen minutes..."

Once Hisoka heard the click from the other end of the line, he placed the receiver back in its cradle. Taking another deep sigh to soothe his frayed nerves and shattered composure, he then leaned forward...resting his right hand on Tsuzuki's arm while saying, "Tsuzuki, wake up..."

There was no response from Tsuzuki...

The younger shinigami's eyes narrowed as annoyance began to build up within him. He shook Tsuzuki harder many times...with each subsequent attempt much more forceful than the previous effort...making him tell the other through gritted teeth, " Wake up!"

There was still no response from Tsuzuki...

A chill crept down Hisoka's spine. He knew that even though Tsuzuki habitually slept like a dead log as he lay sideways on the bed, Tsuzuki would normally be awake by this time and they would be having their usual exchange. When he had the sleeping Tsuzuki lie down on his back, he once again tried to jar him awake. He held his elder partner on both arms and shook him...not wanting to give up but nonetheless becoming more worried for each passing second.

When the escalating worry within him converted into dreaded fear, all that Hisoka could do was to place Tsuzuki down on their shared bed...the harsh reality of what was truly happening to his partner now slapping the young man hard across the face. He stared down at Tsuzuki for a long time, still hoping that he would wake up from this terrible dream...similar to the dispelled illusion of being repeatedly violated by Muraki and his grueling battle against the obsidian-scaled demon.

There was a knock on the main door...snapping Hisoka out of his trance...

When the door opened, Tatsumi's demeanor changed from anxious to puzzled as he felt the same heavy aura of evil lingering in Hisoka's apartment. The secretary's heart pounded even faster when he saw the young man...the latter holding on to his last ounce of composure but being unable to hide his sense of great loss.

A grim and speechless Hisoka moved to the side, opening the door wide enough to let Tatsumi inside the apartment. Although he noticed that Tatsumi crutched his left arm, his mind was too overwhelmed from tonight's events to ask or say anything.

Nothing about tonight made sense to anyone...

Without waiting for a response or reaction from Hisoka, Tatsumi ran inside the apartment and into the bedroom...knowing exactly that something was wrong, confirming that the same evil presence that plagued him tonight must have done the same to Tsuzuki and Hisoka, and hoping that his two other companions were spared from the surreal experience.

The sight of Tsuzuki laying on the bed and looking so much at peace made Tatsumi and Hisoka's heart pound and blood freeze at the same time.

Tatsumi sat on the bed beside Tsuzuki, suppressing his the wincing and throbbing pain that traveled from his left arm and radiated throughout his body while checking for his pulse and pupils. After repeatedly performing these tasks and unfortunately receiving the same results, Tatsumi's mind went numb from shock.

While a tightlipped Tatsumi's transfixed gaze rested on his former partner, he told Hisoka, " T – Tsuzuki-san's unconscious..."

* * *

"Chief Konoe!" 

The brilliant light coming from the mystical hexagram faded, and the psychic link between Chief Konoe and Troy broke once Tatsumi and Hisoka were released from the illusions.

Before the link between Troy and Konoe was severed, Troy's chest constricted as hefelt pain lance through his heart. When the last parts of the psychic link diminished and his shared agony dissipated, Troy ran towards the elderly chief.

As the living room became enveloped in crimson darkness, Konoe rested his palms and looked down on the hardwood floor. Cold sweat beaded and traveled down his face, stinging his eyes and mixing in with the tears of pain that radiated from his heart. When he felt that a concerned Troy was crouched before him, the elderly chief said in-between pained breaths, "I - I'm fine... We need to move on... Tsuzuki's still trapped, and Watari's still missing..."

Troy placed his hand over Chief Konoe's back. While he began doing soothing circular rubs on Konoe's back in hopes of providing some relief, he remarked, "The strain's already too much for you, Sir. I'll find another way to -"

Konoe lifted his face and stared into Troy's eyes as he said, "Tsuzuki already suffered so much, and I owe him... For his sake and mine, I need to see this through until all of them are safe..."

The young man clenched one of his fists...torn between his fear for Chief Konoe's well-being and his desire to save their two other companions. Closing his eyes and still feeling the conviction behind Konoe's words, all that Troy could do was gently assure Konoe with the words, "Very well, Chief. We won't stop until the two of them are safe..."

Just as a weakened Konoe gave his nod of gratitude, the corner of Troy's eye caught the gleam reflected against the hardwood floor ...

Looking up, Troy's eyes went wide as he saw a long blade of silvery steel about to slash down towards him and Konoe.

Angelic wings of crimson and black materialized behind Troy's back...enveloping him and Konoe in a protective cocoon as he tried to invoke an incantation. Before Troy could complete a barrier spell, the blade had already deflected against his wings.

The blade's sharp impact caused Troy to yell in pain and sent the aggressor crashing against the wooden sliding door which separated the living room from the bedroom.

When Troy tried to stand up and serve as a barricade between Konoe and their attacker, he fell hard on his knees. The blood from his gaping wound now dripped heavier than it did seconds ago. His regenerative powers robbed him of much-needed physical and psychic strength...taking longer than usual to heal injuries since the attacker's blade cut deep into his back, severed some nerves, and hit against the bone. Aside from the drain in psychic energy, he sensed a foreign substance slowly but surely mingling with his blood and traveling to his veins.

Although drained, Konoe crouched behind Troy. As the young man gestured that he did not need help, Konoe draped Troy's limp right arm over his shoulder. He gingerly stood up as he supported their weight while telling the young man, "Stop being a stubborn mule..."

"Watch out... The blade's dripping in poison..."

Before Konoe could react, he and Troy heard the sound of steel being dragged against the hardwood floor. As they looked at their far right, the elderly chief froze when he saw their assaulter...the latter saying in a cold monotone, "Once I'm done, you two won't have to worry about anything or anyone anymore."

Troy, on the other hand, was not surprised. He stared at their attacker while his left hand remained hidden. As a small hexagram burned on the palm of his left hand...searing deep into his flesh and depleting him of psychic energy that he needed for healing...Troy said with quiet certainty, "You don't want to do this, Watari-san."

A sinister smile curled from Watari's lips and warped his normally amiable demeanor. As he grippedthe gleaming sword's handle with both hands, he ran towards Konoe and Troy. The malevolent glint in his honey eyes said everything as he furiously and repeatedly swinging the sword...he would not stop until both Konoe and Troy were dead.

**End of Chapter Seven**

* * *

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yami no Matsuei - Descendants of Darkness and the series' characters belong to Matsushita Yoko. _

_This fanfic, KFR, and their original characters (Tsuuri Troy, Chief Satori, Doctor Kawasawa) belong to PJ Zatken. The depiction of Ashtarote in the series belongs to Matsushita Yoko. The depiction of Abigor in KFR and this fan fiction belong to PJ Zatken._

* * *

**_Review Responses for Chapters 6_**

_**To all Readers and/or Reviewers - **Thanks for all the support and encouragement for me to go on. You're the best! Let me know what you think, and I hope that you would enjoy this chapter as much as I have been enjoying writing this story._

**_RubyMoon17 - _**_Thanks for cheering me on ;-D Ah, MurTsu...the anticipated time is coming closer ;-D_

**_Ralanya -_**_ Thanks, my dear. I had fun writing these chapters, although there are times that I'm making chill travel down my own spine (lol) ;-D There's a lot of mysteries to be unraveled as the story moves along...big ones, and small ones that tie in with the big mysteries. _

_I'll give you a big hint, though... Tsuzuki's hardship is going to be the worst one, although Hisoka's and Tatsumi's respective ordeals were already too hard to swallow. As to how and why it's going to fall hardest on our amethyst-eyed shinigami, I'll just keep my mouth shut for now ;-D_

**_Xelena -_**_ Welcome back, and thanks for reviewing Chapter 3 ;-D I missed you ;-D _

_There's a lot of mystery wrapping around the characters. __All of the characters have their own inner demons to deal with...and things are getting worse for them. Tsuuri Troy's list of many issues become longer once he enters the afterlife when he discovers more about himself...and these new issues add more difficult dimensions for the already-existing concerns that he has been struggling with in KFR._

_**Chubby-King-Chocobo - **Welcome back ;-D Yeah, Muraki gains abilities. It has something to do with what happened in KFR, and the specifics will be explained in later chapters of this fic. Yes, the plot's deep already...and it will delve even deeper as subsequent chapters are posted._

**_MikaSamu -_**_ Ah, we'll find out soon if they'll all be able to get away from it...as well as how they'll get away from the illusions. Yeah, I did like the history flashbacks...although I had to do a lot of speculations so that my thoughts blend in along with the "holes" that Matsushita-sensei left behind for us fans._

**_SN 1987A -_**_ Enma's funny? (Zatken scratches head)...do you mean the Earl/Count who keeps running after Tsuzuki...the one who Tatsumi has constant arguments with...the one who Tatsumi calls a hentai or a pervert? The Earl/Count and Enma are two very different beings._

_The Earl/Count is funny, although he can be poignant at times since he has his own issues to deal with. He lives in the Castle of Candles and reports directly under Enma, although the Earl can get away with liberalities such as granting Tsuzuki favors in prolonging a person's life. He appears in the manga way more than Enma does, although his appearance is only marked with a floating white mask._

_As to Enma, he's anything but funny. Most, if not all the scenes that he appears in, is serious and ominous. The manga-ka also left many holes regarding Enma and his plans for Tsuzuki and the rest. The manga establishes, through insinuations, that he has plans for Tsuzuki and Watari. I wouldn't be surprised if he has plans for Hisoka, Tatsumi, and Chief Konoe._

_No one knows Enma's true form, and the only glimpse we have is during the Devil's Trill story arc (Volume 2 of the manga). In the last part of Volume 2, Enma uses Hijiri's appearance. He shows up before Tsuzuki, tells Tsuzuki that he "loves him," and tells Tsuzuki to show him the power of his darkness. Through "Hijiri's" prompting, Tsuzuki breaks free...and Sargatanas knows that Enma is responsible for helping Tsuzuki break the illusion._

_Close to the end, the scene wherein Chief Konoe is begging mercy for Tsuzuki, Enma acknowledges that he is not going to hold Tsuzuki responsible for the destruction in EnmaCho. He appears as a dragon sitting behind a raised platform, unseen by anyone. He says something that his leniency towards Tsuzuki is a way to keep his enemies closer to him. I don't even know if the dragon is his true form, but I'm surmising that this is a disguise (just as he does when he pretends to be Hijiri in Sargatanas' illusionary world)._

_In a later story arc (the Gensoukai / Kamakura series), Enma appears as a flashback explaining how Watari ends up in the Shokan Division. Again, a lot of holes...a fan fiction author's greatest dream and an avid fan's direst frustration._


	8. Political and Emotional Waters Run Deepe...

**YAMI NO MATSUEI – DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Eight - Political and Emotional Waters Run Deeper**

* * *

**_To the Readers_**

_Although I took some liberalities in interpreting from the many "holes" that the manga-ka had left us fans guessing and exploring via fan fiction, I did my best not to stray too far from the series' intent. Let me know what you think, and I hope that you would enjoy this chapter as much as I've been enjoying writing this story._

_For those who are not too familiar with Yami no Matsuei – Descendants of Darkness, this series is shounen-ai (boy/boy relationship or insinuations of boy/boy relationship)._

* * *

**_Terminology_**

**_Ashtarote – _**_The Grand Duke of Hell or Makai. He has been eyeing on Tsuzuki to replace Sargatanas as the Brigadier Commander of the demon army since Sargatanas has been vanquished in The Devil's Trill manga and anime story arc. The series itself refers to Ashtarote, and the depiction of Ashtarote in the YnM series belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

**_Enma –_**_ The Lord of Death. Aside from passing judgment on a soul for deeds (or misdeeds) done during that soul's mortal existence, he also spearheads JuOhCho and EnmaCho._

**_EnmaCho –_**_ The Cho (or division) that Enma spearheads. Also known as the Judgment Bureau._

**_Grace –_**_ The formal address that one would use for a Duke._

**_Kinu_****_ and Gyokuto –_**_ Golden bird and jade hare respectively. Enma mentions these two names in the Gensoukai/Kamakura story arc. It is insinuated that Enma refers to Watari as Kinu when Watari and Tatsumi "break in" JuOhCho's mother computer. Apparently, the manga-ka's insinuating that Enma has plans for Watari since he talks about Kinu and Gyokuto coming together to fulfill his goals._

**_Makai_****_ –_**_ Hell, or the equivalent of Hell._

**_Meifu –_** _The land of the dead where sakura trees are almost in bloom all year round. Enma oversees Meifu. It is the equivalent of purgatory._

**_Nee-san – _**_Older sister in Japanese._

**_Primordial demons – _**_A band of demonic beings living in the deepest regions of Hell or Makai.__ The region where the primordial demons live is mostly unreachable by Hell's residents. More will be revealed about them in the subsequent chapters. As much as this term has been used from time-to-time, the characters comprising of this group of beings has been created by PJ Zatken._

**_Shikigami –_**_ Mystical servants who take on the shape of animals in their battle form._

**_Shinigami –_** _Angels or Guardians of Death. Those who become shinigami have deep regrets and strong ties to the mortal world. Out of those who die and face judgment before Enma, the Lord of Death selects a handful to become shinigami. All shinigami are to work in pairs to prevent the abuse of privileges, since they each can pass freely between Chijou and Meifu. Each shinigami also chooses a mystical power to master, which will aid him or her during duty. Although they hold one of the most prestigious positions in Meifu, they are also unfortunately the lowest paid employees in JuOhCho._

**_Shokan Division –_**_ The summons sections of EnmaCho or the Judgment Bureau. Their agents, known as shinigami or angels of death, retrieve souls of those who appear in the list but have not faced judgment before Enma._

**_Tsuzuki Ruka or Ruka – _**_Tsuzuki Asato's elder sister. When she was alive, she was the only loved one who unconditionally accepted and loved Tsuzuki. Aside from the fact that she taught Tsuzuki how to dance (which he does so well) and cook (which he sucks so badly at), there was so little that we know about this character. He respected and loved his sister, and they were very close to each other. There are insinuations in the manga that he blames himself for her death, or hinting as to how close they are with each other. For the purposes of this fic, I took some liberalities to Ruka's character. I give my version of her story and her relationship with Tsuzuki based on how I interpret the manga-ka's insinuations._

* * *

"Snap out of it, Watari!" 

Continuing to use his injured body as a shield, Troy remarked as his eyes were transfixed on a slowly approaching Watari Yutaka, "It's no use, Chief..."

A nervous Konoe, noticing that Troy's hands glowed brighter, asked, "What are you trying to do?"

Keeping his eye on Watari while making sure that he and Konoe would not be trapped in a corner, Troy said while taking slow but calculated backward steps, "I'm buying us some time."

As the hexagram on Troy's hands transformed into the Seal of Abigor, Konoe murmured, "Don't hurt Watari. He doesn't know what he's doing, and I don't know what's causing him to do this."

Troy gave a slight nod; his stare still concentrated on Watari…the latter now standing less than ten feet away from them. "I know. That's why I'm here. Please watch my left hand, Chief. I'll need as much help as I can from you…."

The blonde scientist's eyes flashed malevolently as he gripped the sword harder and lifted it off the floor. "You should've stayed dead years ago, filthy demon! Your arrogance won't save you this time, so why should you meddle with what doesn't concern you? Why didn't you just stay in Makai and enjoy your return? Better yet, why don't you just join us?"

The wounded young man's back bled more profusely as the poison from Watari's blade now invaded his nerves. Although he became weaker and his vision blurred as his body began to go in shock, a sarcastic smile escaped Troy's lips while he stood firm. "For a demon adversary who claims to know me too well, you hardly know me. You should know that my friends, their freedom of will, and my duty are my concerns. Let Watari-san go and leave his body, or else….."

Watari snorted, his voice now changing to a deep grunt while his crimson eyes lit up in sardonic amusement over what he just heard. "What? What are you going to do, if I choose to keep this form?"

"If you leave now, you'll leave in one piece to fight another day. Otherwise, I'll force you out of Watari-san and destroy you!"

_"Die!"_ yelled a possessed Watari as he ran towards Konoe and Troy. He swung his sword downward and wanted to cut down his enemies in half.

Troy knelt on the floor, closed his eyes, and focused. He drew out as much strength as he had from his waning physical and psychic resources. He poised his left hand above him to form a dome-like mystical barrier that protected Konoe and him. His right hand lay flat on the hardwood floor, producing a hexagram that expanded and covered Konoe's living room floor.

Konoe, following Troy's lead and providing as much assistance as he could give, used both hands to draw out psychic energy to reinforce their protective barrier.

Once Konoe's powers merged with Troy's magic, the hexagram released such blinding light as well as strong electrical current. Traveling through the ceiling and the floor, the mystical electricity's currents rushed towards Watari's sword. The electricity shocked the demon-possessed blonde scientist and flung him once more across the room, the impact this time around knocking him completely out cold as he crashed against the wall.

A towering and translucent figure of an obsidian-scaled demon emerged from Watari's body. It stood before its unconscious host in growing anger as it involuntarily assumed corporeal form. Once the demon realized that it could no longer possess Watari's body, burning red eyes glared at Troy and Konoe as it roared in its demonic dialect, "What have you done?"

With eyes narrowing dangerously as he saw the demon positioning for a strike, Troy placed his palms together and chanted under his labored breath,

_Chaotic elements from above and below_

_I call upon mystical gifts you bestow_

_With the same powers that would bring eternal dawn_

_Cast thy light, open thy doors, and reclaim thy tainted spawn!_

As the demon roared in such agony from having his flesh burn from the inside, Troy yelled on top of his lungs from the demon's screams and cursing, _"Be gone, and burn in the same fires you came from!"_

After the last of its screams were heard, the demon turned into a tall heap of gray ash before them.

Although his heart pounded and made his chest ache, a sweating Konoe nonetheless let out a sigh of relief before saying, "It's over, kid…."

Troy was now more lightheaded. The last spell expended most of his physical and psychic energy, as well as catalyzed the poison to work its toxic effects faster. As his vision blurred, his mind's eye showed him a pleased Enma – the latter sitting in his throne and holding an octarine sphere that charted the heavenly constellations as he uttered,

_Kinu__ and Gyokuto…._

Those two words echoed inside Troy's head. He fell facedown on the hardwood floor, unable to hear Konoe's frantic calls as complete darkness claimed him.

* * *

The hours flew quickly for Tatsumi, as he treaded inside his second-floor apartment and left Hisoka with an unconscious Tsuzuki at the backseat of his car. Although Tatsumi and Hisoka have been looking for Watari, they maintained their silence save for one instance of Tatsumi expressing his thanks to Hisoka for accompanying him in spite of Tsuzuki's condition. 

"Tsuzuki told me that we should stick together tonight," was all that Hisoka could mumble to Tatsumi.

Hisoka's words echoed inside Tatsumi's head as he placed his keys at the designated key holder in his kitchen. Although Tatsumi was upset about Tsuzuki's well-being as much as he could not fathom where Watari might have wandered off, he took some consolation that Hisoka was with him for the search.

It was almost three in the morning. A couple of hours from now would be another workday, as well as the beginning of the internal probe regarding Tsuuri Troy.

While the soft hoots of a sad 003 filled his apartment as the pet owl sat on his shoulder, Tatsumi's heart sank into the pit of his stomach as he felt Watari's absence even more. Even though the pet owl had been endeared to Tatsumi – much to his denial before a teasing Watari, he felt strange that her master was not with them. When the owl quietly flew from his shoulder to the living room sofa, the secretary whispered, "Don't worry, little one. We'll find Watari-san..."

The owl hooted for her response, and then preened her feathers against Tatsumi's brown sports coat.

"Where are you? What's going on with you?" repeatedly mused a grim Tatsumi until he noticed the blinking red light of his answering machine. He then said aloud, "There were no messages in my machine when I left a couple of hours ago. Could it be?"

With anxious but renewed hope, Tatsumi marched towards the machine and heard Chief Konoe's strained voice over the machine saying, "Watari and Troy are with me. Once you get this message, come to EnmaCho's infirmary. Relay the same message to Tsuzuki and Kurosaki. We need to talk, and it can't wait until we report to work hours from now."

After the loud beep heralded the end of the message, Tatsumi grabbed his keys and headed out the door with 003 still perched on his shoulder. Hisoka chose to sit at the backseat with Tsuzuki as Tatsumi drove the three of them to EnmaCho.

Another hour had passed.

Tatsumi and Hisoka had been sitting in the most spacious room in EnmaCho's infirmary that had three beds rather than the customary two-bed setup. The monotonous beeping of machines that monitored Tsuzuki and Troy's vitals intermittently interrupted their bogged-down thoughts. The shadow master and the young shinigami mostly concentrated their stares at a tired-looking Watari, the latter administering remedial care for his two patients.

Dead silence lingered in the room as Watari explained that he did not remember how he ended up in Konoe's house. Even though he admitted that he was weary and confused, Watari continued to assure Hisoka and most especially Tatsumi that he was now all right. For now, even though the scientist had been walking around and working in a daze since he regained his sanity, he focused on his two patients.

Tsuzuki occupied the middle bed, still wearing the white t-shirt and navy blue pajama bottom that he wore to bed. After Watari ran a series of tests confirming that nothing was physiologically wrong with Tsuzuki, there was nothing else that anyone could do but hope for a miracle to jar him awake from his dream-like state.

A comatose Troy lay facedown on a bed next to Tsuzuki. The young man wore a slate-blue yukata that was obviously a couple of sizes too big for him. His back was heavily bandaged and blood continued to soak the gauze that covered his deep wound. His breathing was irregular, and three bags of different fluids were being infused into him intravenously.

"Everything about tonight is just too weird," said Konoe as he emerged from the infirmary's kitchenette with two piping pots of chrysanthemum tea and a loaf of sweet bread. Still in his burgundy yukata and pajama pants, the man's appearance did not hint that he held such a prestigious position within the Shokan Division. Seeing how Tatsumi, Tsuzuki, Watari, Hisoka, and Troy were barely holding up in their respective ways, he deemed it best to be the consoler and listener to his subordinates for the next couple of hours rather than their boss.

If the beginning of such consolation started with a cup of tea, so be it.

Seeing the guilt-ridden look in Watari's eyes as the scientist kept his transfixed gaze at Troy, Konoe told Watari as he handed the scientist a cup of tea, "That wasn't the real you in my house hours ago. We'll find out everything, including who's causing all of this to happen. In the next couple of hours, we need you to help us save him. Only Troy can answer all our questions."

Tatsumi, although aware that he faced a demon instead of his mother hours ago, was still rattled over the harrowing illusion and the conflicting emotions that emerged from recalling his troubled past. Nonetheless, he masked his frayed nerves with a facade of restrained anger as he inquired, "What's _really _going on here, Chief?"

"Troy knew that you were all in trouble, and he asked me to help him. Watari came to my house while Troy and I were working on a spell."

Tatsumi took a deep sigh as his eyes customarily narrowed. Referring to the time when Troy flung the shiruken towards Tsuzuki, he told Konoe with his silent disdain for Troy reflected in his voice, "This is the _second_ time that Tsuuri-kun has been involved in such an incident. He's already undergoing a formal probe, Chief Konoe. The last thing that he'd want was to commit another offense by hurting Watari-san."

Watari looked sideways and downward, unable to bear looking into anyone's eyes as he said, "_I _was the one who attacked them. What's worse, the blade that I used to attack them had been laced with poison. The only thing that Troy did was to protect them from me. I don't remember what compelled me to do such a horrible thing. If there's someone who should undergo a probe, it should be me for what happened tonight."

The elderly chief, who was still suffering some chest pain from overtaxing his psyche and body, gave Watari a semi-reprimanding look from telling his subordinate once more, "You're _not_ going to be a subject of a probe, and I'm sure Troy wouldn't want that either."

"That's the unfortunate truth, Konoe. If it weren't for his innate stubbornness, Watari Yutaka should have been dead now by his hand or punished by one of Makai's flogging masters. Enma and I would've respectively demanded retribution. However, we are bound by our oath with him to let things be...even if it means our intervention could save his life right now. His life, figuratively and literally speaking, is in the Shokan Division's hands."

Four pairs of eyes looked at the doorway and saw the owner of the semi-enraged voice slowly materialize before them after he had said those words – a tall man in his late thirties wearing rich velvet robes of burgundy, black, and gold with a jeweled ornate crown to match. A permanent visage of sly cruelness reflected in his handsome face and dark brown eyes.

As Tatsumi, Watari, and Hisoka stared in muted shock at the visitor, Konoe's eyes went wide with recognition as he stood from his chair and said under his breath, _"Grand Duke Ashtarote..."_

Although Ashtarote gave Konoe a smile and bow of pleasure, the genuine gestures still gave an air of malice. The royal demon's warmly intended actions dissipated as he saw a gravely injured Troy on the bed. While Ashtarote approached Troy's bedside and kept his gaze at the unconscious young man, he told the elderly chief of the Shokan Division, "It has been a long time since we have seen each other, Konoe. You know that I don't visit Meifu, unless if it's important. I'm here to visit and know their current state of health."

While Tatsumi, Watari, Tsuzuki, and Hisoka kept their silence, Konoe informed Ashtarote, "Tsuzuki remains unconscious. Watari has administered fluids to neutralize the poison in Troy's blood. We're doing the best that we can to help them, but we're running out of options. When Troy dropped by my home, he mentioned that primordial demons are involved in this mess."

Referring to Troy, Ashtarote said as he stifled his startled reaction, "He's the key in freeing Tsuzuki from his illusions. If you wish to save him, he needs untainted blood. The poison will continue to interfere with his healing."

The word "illusions" sent chills traveling down Tatsumi and Hisoka's spines...their respective true-to-life nightmares still fresh within their minds.

The Shokan Division's chief scanned the room and looked into the eyes of each of his subordinates. After each of his men gave a consenting nod, he then told Ashtarote, "All of us will undergo testing, and will give blood if proven compatible with what Troy needs."

As Hisoka sadly stared at a peaceful Tsuzuki lying in bed, he quietly said to Watari, "Test Tsuzuki's blood, too. Knowing Tsuzuki, he would help if it means saving someone's life."

Konoe then asked Watari, "If all else fails in finding a suitable donor for Troy, will you be able to find another source of blood at such a short time?"

Watari nodded and started his work. He opened the supply cabinets, produced enough number of vials and syringes, drew blood from everyone inside the room, and labeled the samples accordingly while the rest continued their tense discussion.

After Watari drew blood from him, Tatsumi rolled down his shirtsleeve. As his azure eyes gleamed brightly against the infirmary's fluorescent light, he asked the visiting demon, "Lord Ashtarote, how much do you know about what's going on lately?"

Ashtarote crossed his arms over his chest and met Tatsumi's gaze more closely. "For the past century-and-a-half, Makai has been plagued with wars and conspiracies brought about by traitors. Even though different dukes hold dominion over their respective realms, we are plagued with the same problem and many of our citizens have perished. We traced the traitors, and all of them held trusted positions within Meifu's hierarchy and military. These traitors also have ties with spies operating covertly in Meifu."

Hisoka frowned when he partly read Ashtarote's mind. "Troy's here to spy on EnmaCho. He's searching for the traitors in your realm and in Meifu.

Tatsumi then interjected, "Aside from this, Makai's also interested in having Tsuzuki-san replace Sargatanas as Brigadier Commander for your demonic army. Is that why your Grace is so interested in saving Tsuzuki-san's life?"

Ashtarote's face reflected his irritation, as he told Hisoka and the others, "Appearances can be deceiving, and you're misconstruing my intentions and his! His evasiveness is warranted, since you're not ready to comprehend and believe beyond what's presented before you!"

Konoe's mind replayed the many things that he saw for the past couple of hours – the hexagram, the Seal of Abigor, the enhancement of his psychic abilities as he merged powers with Troy, the angelic wings that protected him from Watari's poisoned sword, and other jagged pieces of a puzzle that did not make any sense to him.

How could Troy have mastery and knowledge of such potent magic, almost-inaccessible facts about people's secrets and the future, and influential ties with Enma and Ashtarote when he had only achieved his afterlife barely a year ago? Why would Enma take such keen interest in retrieving Troy's body and soul last year, as well as expedite judgment once Troy was retrieved? Why would Ashtarote be so concerned over Troy's condition and survival, as well as be so defensive for Troy's benefit?

After Konoe repeatedly pondered over these questions, the main pieces of the puzzle finally fell in place. His mind kept drifting back to the hexagram and the seal that he saw last night. As he now fully understood Ashtarote's intentions for his unannounced visit to EnmaCho, Troy's identity had been revealed before him. He now realized that the events before them have heavy political ramifications, and the mere thought of the consequences brought about by such events froze his blood...

If Troy dies, Makai would wage a full-out war against Meifu for breaching the peace treaty between them...and neither realm would wish such gory history to repeat.

Much to Tatsumi, Hisoka, and Watari's bafflement, Konoe gazed into Ashtarote's dangerously glinting dark brown eyes. The elderly chief's stare was slowly filled with insight each passing second. Even though Konoe knew that he just barely scratched the surface of the truth, he nonetheless said to the demon duke with silent certainty, "You're _not _mainly here for Tsuzuki, but for Troy. Troy _doesn't_ answer to you. In fact, it's the other way around."

As an approving and twisted smile escaped from his lips, Ashtarote intently said after a long period of silence filled the air, "You now know and understand, Konoe. I do want Tsuzuki to serve me as Brigadier Commander, but my unexpected visit and pending concerns go beyond acquiring him. The Shokan Division's newest shinigami _also_ happens to be my superior. Tsuuri Troy_ is _Great Duke Abigor."

* * *

"Good morning, sleepyhead. You're up quite early for breakfast." 

Tsuzuki Asato let out a huge and contented yawn as he walked towards the kitchen, inhaling as much invigorating air as his lungs could take. Shortly thereafter, he took small whiffs of the wonderful aroma. Each passing minute made the smile on his face bigger and brighter. As he approached the stove, he said when he definitely knew the source of the smell, "Nee-san, is that what I think it is?"

Ruka's chocolate brown eyes lit up, knowing that her efforts since dawn paid off handsomely. Taking her brother's hand, leading him, and coaxing him to take a seat before the already-prepared breakfast set on the traditional table, she responded, "Yes it is. It's honeyed bread...just the way you like it! As my reward, are you going to the market for me today while I do other chores and prepare for lunch?"

The smile on Tsuzuki's face slowly dissipated when he heard his older sister's proposal.

Sensing the melancholy coming from Tsuzuki, Ruka knelt beside her brother and asked, "Why are you sad again?"

Although he did his best to cheer up, all his efforts in doing so failed...leaving him to say intently, "You know that I'll do anything for you, but..."

"But what?"

Tsuzuki closed his eyes and could not help but recall the numerous taunting that he received in his lifetime. The cruel teasing and torture from the neighborhood bullies flooded back into his memory as if they just happened yesterday. "They're just going to give me a hard time. What if all those terrible things that they say about me are true? They call me a monster. They say that I was the one who caused Mother and Father's deaths years ago. They say that I'm a murderer and a sinner."

A frown creased Ruka's forehead and concern reflected on her usually gentle face. "That's nonsense! Don't listen to them!"

After shaking his head a couple of times in silence, Tsuzuki looked away from Ruka as he told her, "I'm different. I see things that others couldn't see. I could do things that ordinary people couldn't do."

Ruka took Tsuzuki's right hand and squeezed it...her grip expressing the conviction behind her words as she told him in a tone mixed with persuasion and distress, "That doesn't change who you are, little brother. The gods have endowed everyone with different gifts. Your talents happen to be unique from the rest. Being different doesn't make you evil, a sinner, a murderer, or a demon."

A long period of silence transpired between them before Tsuzuki murmured, "I'm just too tired of everything. I'd rather scratch these eyes out and go blind."

A teary-eyed Ruka stared into her brother's amethyst eyes. Her brown eyes conveyed the authenticity, warmth, and sadness in her heart for Tsuzuki. "Those purple eyes, the very things that they despise from you and the very object of your despair, make you special. Those eyes of yours show the depth of your soul and the kindness in your heart. How could such eyes of wonder and beauty be bestowed upon you, if you're as evil as they say you are? How could such eyes be the sign of evil? How could someone be gifted with such talents if they're meant to be a curse?"

"What they say about me hurts a lot, Nee-san. I don't mind them hurting me in so many ways, but I don't want them to hurt you. I should just leave Tokyo and never come back."

Exasperation flashed in Ruka's eyes as she stood up. "Listen to me, Tsuzuki Asato. I don't and never will care about what they say about you. I don't and never will worry about what they could do to me. All that I care about is what _you_ think. Only you are capable of making me sad and hurting me. Why should you let petty people who don't know any better dictate how you're going to live your life? Why would you even allow them to drive you away from your home? Are you just going to leave me behind...your only sister and remaining family?"

Tsuzuki did not say anything.

As she tried to hide her tears from Tsuzuki by facing the wall, she could not mask the quaking of her soft voice when she said, "Please don't leave, Asato. Please honor our parents' memory by believing that you are the good person that they raised because you are _truly _a kind person. Don't you know that the three of us feel your sadness and pain, too? Shouldn't you believe in the ones who know and love you more than the others?"

Withholding his tears as they beaded at the corners of his eyes, Tsuzuki murmured, "I just don't want to be excluded anymore. I just want to be treated as a human being. I just want to live in peace. Most of all, I don't want them involving you in their hatred against me."

Finally having the courage to face her brother once more, she turned around to face him. She then told him as intently as she could to make him understand, "Why do you even entertain thoughts of leaving me behind at the home that we grew up in? I would never hate you, and not everyone in the town market hates you. Why don't you just go to them?"

Tsuzuki took a long and deep sigh before murmuring, "The ones who are willing to do business with me either end up being tormented by the others, or they overprice their merchandise. Most of them are scared, so why aren't you? How sure are you that a monster's not inside me?"

Shaking her head in disbelief, her tears flowed more freely as she reiterated, "Don't you understand? Why should I be scared of someone who I love dearly? You're my brother_ and_ I love you. You are a wonderful and beautiful human being both inside and out. I need you as much as you need me. No matter what happens, those facts will never change."

It broke Tsuzuki's heart when he heard his sister sob. His compassion for his sister and his sense of guilt for coursing the conversation into the way that it did prompted him to stand up and approach his sister. From behind, he wrapped his arms around her to cuddle her in a heartfelt embrace. As he rested his chin over her shoulder as he whispered, "Please don't cry, Nee-san..."

"Why should you care about the others? We're siblings and we love each other very much, don't we?"

"Yes, we do..."

Wrapping her arms over his, Ruka said to him, "Promise me that you'll do your best to live a happy life. Promise me that you'll never give up on things that you truly deserve."

"I promise," Tsuzuki told Ruka with a half-smile escaping his face. He then broke his embrace, wiped the tears away from his sister's eyes, took her by the hand, and led her to the table. He did not admit to Ruka that the apprehensions and melancholy still lingered in his heart as he chirped, "All this weepy conversation's making me hungry. Why don't we eat breakfast together and afterwards, I'll go to the market for you?"

Sitting beside him, Ruka gave Tsuzuki a peck on the forehead and cheek.

As Tsuzuki let out another deep sigh to ease the burden of his heart, he mused, "I love you very much, Nee-san. You're one of the few people who accepted me for who I am. You just don't know how much I love you, and I don't know if I'll ever be capable of loving someone that much beyond the four walls of our home."

While Tsuzuki sliced the honeyed bread and handed Ruka a piece, she softly asked, "Asato, who's Hisoka? You mumbled a couple of names in your sleep, but you kept muttering Hisoka all evening while you slept. Is Hisoka a new friend of yours?"

Tsuzuki stopped for many minutes and pondered over Ruka's question. After wracking his brain, he blinked a couple of times and replied with a gentle smile gracing his handsome face, "I – I don't know, Nee-san. I don't know of anyone by that name. It must've been just a dream."

**End of Chapter Eight**

* * *

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yami no Matsuei - Descendants of Darkness__ and the series' characters belong to Matsushita Yoko. _

_This fanfic, KFR, and their original characters (Tsuuri Troy, Chief Satori, Doctor Kawasawa) belong to PJ Zatken. The depiction of Ashtarote in the series belongs to Matsushita Yoko. The depiction of Abigor in KFR and this fan fiction belong to PJ Zatken._

* * *

**_Review Responses for Chapters 7_**

**_RubyMoon17 - _**_You'll find out what's happening to Watari soon enough (Zatken winks and lets out an evil laugh afterwards)..._

**_Xelena (for chapter 6 review) -_**_ Ah, you're right...it will be hardest on Tsuzuki to leave..._

**_MikaSamu -_**_ You didn't expect Watari as an attacker either, huh?_

_Yeah, I use my YnM fanfics as an avenue to explore the other characters in the series that have so little material I've been doing some liberalities with Enma and the Chief, although Chief Konoe's depiction is much closer to canon than Enma. I'm also thinking about having Terazuma and Wakaba...what do you think? Should I go for it? If that's the case, Tsuzuki will have the hissy fits...you know how he and Terazuma don't get along at all (lol)._

**_SN 1987A -_**_ I had trouble writing the Tatsumi portion of last chapter, feeling that I might end up "giving away" the stuff that I have mapped out for The Shadows of My Past – the Tatsumi-centric work-in-progress fanfic that I have.__ I have to make a compromise by showing what's going on without divulging too much, .and the outcome was that part of last chapter. The biggest hint that I've given is when Tatsumi recalls his mother's words when he was seven. I picked the scene wherein his mother told him that she and his father would rather endure suffering so that he and his sister did not have to suffer._

_The best way that I can handle this part of the story is to have Tatsumi ponder over what his father tells him, as well as remember the past. He has to dig deep into his feelings to find out why his mother cried and dealt with her heartaches the way that she did during his lifetime. Just as he finds the answer to this question, a realization sets in that tells him that the person before him is not his mother. Tatsumi doesn't know that he is dealing with a demon, but he finally knows (thanks to his father's prodding) that the woman before him is not his mother._

_Plus__, Tatsumi is very collected for the most part. However, when it has something to do with the finances, his past, Tsuzuki, and now Watari (now that Watari's his significant other in this fic) those moments bring out the "evil" Tatsumi. To me, Tatsumi's eyes convey the deepest part of him through that "eye-narrowing" thing that he does so well in the manga and anime. I can picture him handling the situation last chapter the way that I have it written, although I could be wrong (lol) ;-D_

_Aside from this, I have already outlined for a subsequent chapter in this fic (as well as Shadows) a discussion on how Tatsumi figures out that he was dealing with a demon instead of his real mother. I can't disclose everything in the last chapter. Hope you understand ;-D_

_As to the confusion between Enma and the Earl...all's well. Then I added insult to injury by adding an original character whose name starts with a "T..." (lol)_


	9. Standstill

**YAMI NO MATSUEI - DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Nine - Standstill**

* * *

**_To the Readers_**

_Thanks to the numerous feedback that I received via reviews and personal email. I have made minor changes in Chapter Eight to address the numerous ellipsis found in that chapter (Thanks to Starflyer1 for pointing it out, as well as SN1987A aka Luna-chan)._

_Although I took some liberalities in interpreting the many "holes" that the manga-ka had left us fans guessing and exploring via fan fiction, I did my best not to stray too far from the series' intent. Let me know what you think, and I hope that you would enjoy this chapter as much as I have been enjoying writing this story._

_For those who are not too familiar with Yami no Matsuei - Descendants of Darkness, this series is shounen-ai (boy/boy relationship or insinuations of boy/boy relationship). I refer you to Dame Theria's Yami no Matsuei website as well as Sakura Crisis' translations. Both of these sites are great resources for Yami no Matsuei._

* * *

**_Terminology_**

**_Abigor - _**_ Demonology books differ in interpretation about Abigor's position in regards with Ashtarote. Some books say that Abigor is a higher-ranking demon than Ashtarote, and some say otherwise. The books, however, agree with the fact that Abigor is a demon commander, a war strategist, a seer, and the ruler of 60 realms in Hell. For the purposes of this fic, I used the interpretation that Abigor ranks higher than Ashtarote. I also took liberalities in fleshing out a background story for him. _

_Last chapter revealed that Abigor, whose seal had been mysteriously appearing in Kyoto Files Revisited, was none other than Tsuuri Troy. Subsequent chapters of Apocalypse Rising will explain more about his past, how he fell from God's grace, how he obtained his powers, his involvement with Enma, and why he became involved with the Shokan Division. The depiction of Abigor in this fanfic belongs to PJ Zatken._

**_Ashtarote - _** _The Grand Duke of Hell or Makai. Demonology books say that Ashtarote rules 40 realms and wields a lot of political clout in Hell. He has been eyeing on Tsuzuki to replace Sargatanas as the Brigadier Commander of the demon army since Sargatanas has been vanquished in The Devil's Trill manga and anime story arc. Although I took liberalities in shaping Ashtarote's character, the depiction of Ashtarote in the YnM series belongs to Matshushita Yoko. _

**_Bon - _**_ Watari's affectionate nickname for Hisoka in the series. Bon, in Japanese, means kid. _

**_Chijou - _**_ The mortal world, or the world of the living. _

**_Chugoku -_**_ The fourth area for the Shokan Division. **Terazuma Hajime** and **Wakaba Kannuki** are the shinigami assigned in this area._

**_Cosplaying - _** _I felt funny when I added this, but some people really don't know what cosplaying is. Cosplaying is the act of dressing up as your favorite character in anime, live action, or any other comparable art forms._

**_Enma -_**_ The Lord of Death. Aside from passing judgment on a soul for deeds (or misdeeds) done during that soul's mortal existence, he also spearheads JuOhCho and EnmaCho._

**_EnmaCho -_**_ The Cho (or division) that Enma spearheads. Also known as the Judgment Bureau._

**_JuOhCho - _**_ The bureau which houses all the Chos (or divisions). Also known as the Ministry of Hades._

**_KaGanKokuShunGei_**_ - roughly translated as red-eyed black lion. This is the parasitic shikigami that shares Terazuma's body and takes control when Terazuma is touched by a woman._

**_Makai -_**_ Hell, or the equivalent of Hell. _

**_Meifu -_** _The land of the dead where sakura trees are almost in bloom all year round. Enma oversees Meifu. It is the equivalent of purgatory._

**_Shidou Saki or Saki - _**_Muraki Kazutaka's half-brother. Muraki's dad had an affair with a patient, and Saki was born on the day that Muraki was conceived in his mother's womb. At first, Muraki blamed their father for his adultery and did his best to get along with Saki. Later on, their father and Muraki's father died mysteriously. Muraki had suspicions that Saki was the murderer. The young Muraki's personal butler shot Saki just before Saki was about to kill Muraki. _

_Wanting to seek revenge, Muraki managed to keep Saki in suspended animation. Saki continues to live as a head with exposed vertebrae inside Muraki's laboratory for the past sixteen years, with Muraki waiting for the day to give the "perfect body" to Saki so that he can finally kill his murdering half-brother. In the manga and anime's Kyoto story arc, Muraki aims to use Tsuzuki's body to complete his revenge against Saki. Shidou Saki belongs to Matshushita Yoko, the manga-ka._

**_Shikigami -_**_ Mystical servants who take on the shape of animals in their battle form._

**_Shinigami -_** _Angels or Guardians of Death. Those who become shinigami have deep regrets and strong ties to the mortal world. Out of those who die and face judgment before Enma, the Lord of Death selects a handful to become shinigami. All shinigami are to work in pairs to prevent the abuse of privileges, since they each can pass freely between Chijou and Meifu. Each shinigami also chooses a mystical power to master, which will aid him or her during duty. Although they hold one of the most prestigious positions in Meifu, they are also unfortunately the lowest paid employees in JuOhCho._

**_Shokan Division -_**_ The summons sections of EnmaCho or the Judgment Bureau. Their agents, known as shinigami or angels of death, retrieve souls of those who appear in the list but have not faced judgment before Enma. In the series, it is said that there are eighteen shinigami in the Division. Tsuuri Troy is the nineteenth_

**_Terazuma Hajime - _ **_He is Wakaba Kannuki's senior partner in the Chugoku area. Although he has pointed ears and dark marks under his eyes due to his parasitic shikigami, he is handsome in his own right and bears a strong resemblance to Tsuzuki. A former detective of the Hiroshima Prefecture Police, an excellent archer, and a current shinigami, Terazuma's motto is efficiency and utilization of strength. He despises Tsuzuki because he sees his senior colleague as a "waste, not only due to Tsuzuki's lackadaisical attitude but also for the latter's possession and almost non-utility of his Fuda and shikigamis' powers. He avoids women and physical contact with women since he turns into his shikigami form with a woman's touch. Hisoka, too, also has the same effect on Terazuma. Although he avoids women, he welcomes Wakaba's presence for more reasons other than his partner's ability to turn him back into his human form._

_Almost everyone calls him Terazuma, and Wakaba calls him Hajime-chan. Terazuma Hajime belongs to Matshushita Yoko, the manga-ka._

**_Wakaba Kannuki -_**_ She is Terazuma Hajime's partner in the Chugoku area. A Fuda user, she is the only one who could control Terazuma when he changes into his shikigami form. She looks like a pretty and bubbly high school girl in a shaded sailor uniform with long wavy hair entwined with ribbons. Aside from having a sweet disposition, she is an awesome cook and a wonderful baker who spoils Tsuzuki and the rest of the Shokan Division with her pastries. _

_Her partner, Terazuma, calls her Kannuki. Tsuzuki affectionately calls her Wakaba-chan. The rest of her peers call her Wakaba, and she belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

**_Ukyou - _**_ Muraki's unseen and supposed significant other. This gave fans the conclusion that Muraki's bisexual. She is mentioned a couple of times in the Kyoto arc manga, with Muraki showing through action and words that he loves Ukyou dearly. For the purposes of this fic and my interpretation of the many holes that the manga-ka left us fans, Ukyou is Muraki's fiancée. Aside from this interpretation, there is another reason why Muraki becomes evil and this has something to do with Ukyou so stay tuned._

* * *

It was still the middle of the night.

In a peaceful area in Nagasaki, Muraki Kazutaka sat by the bay window of his second-floor mansion. With his left leg stretched out and his right hand rested on his drawn-up right leg, he whiled away the hours as he smoked a cigarette and stared at the lunar eclipse outside. The windows were wide open, allowing the swirling cigarette smoke to travel out and for the night air to come inside his bedroom.

To him, the chilly breeze that blew throughout the evening as the dark sky and the moon sported an encompassing crimson veil was comforting. Relaxation further set in his body and soul as he closed his eyes, drew in, and then expelled a long puff of cigarette smoke that mingled with the cold air as he mused, "This night brings fleeting but welcomed peace. Once everything happens according to plan, such precious moments will last forever."

Keeping his eyes closed while he recalled drawing out blood from Tsuzuki, he moistened his lips with his tongue. He allowed a mixture of euphoria, warmth, and adrenaline to course through his veins, filling his body and soul. Deriving as much sensual pleasure out of the memory, his mind and senses swam as they mingled the taste of exhilarating nicotine and imaginary blood in his mouth. He could still taste the metallic sweetness of Tsuzuki's blood in his mouth, making him wish that the warm source of such sweetness was with him to devour and possess all eternity.

After drawing in and letting out a cleansing breath, Muraki muttered as he stared at the crimson-veiled moon, "You're a walking paradox, Tsuzuki-san. You have a kind heart and fragile sanity trapped inside a perfect body that houses such unlimited power. Many mortals sell their souls to have a sliver of what you entirely possess, yet you curse everything that makes you who you really are. When will you stop running away from the darkness that you come from? When will you come to terms that you and I are not only so much alike, but we're also kindred spirits?"

The word "kindred" made Muraki's ponderings drift to another obsession – Shidou Saki and his regeneration.

Another puff from the cigarette in his hand sent another stream of random thoughts, as scenes on how his younger and more innocent self had been tainted by his grandfather, father, and Saki. Slowly but surely, the cards of fate were turning up towards his favor. Very soon, he would be able to exact revenge over the half-brother that betrayed and tortured him in many ways. After all, he wanted to repay Saki for molding him into the person that he was today.

Yes, there was a time wherein he wanted to break the vicious cycle that coursed through the Muraki family tree. Yes, there was a time where he wanted to live by the standards of his sworn Hippocratic Oath. Yes, there was a time wherein he loved his grandparents, his parents, Saki, and Ukyo with all his mind, body, heart, and soul. Yes, there was a time wherein his heart had loved, hoped, and forgave.

The old Muraki Kazutaka, the one who saw everything through the eyes of innocence and idealism, had been long gone. The Muraki Kazutaka who was the image of his fiancée, Ukyou, was just an illusion. The current Muraki Kazutaka would destroy everything that reminded him of his old self – among those were Hisoka and Tsuzuki.

As he sent another generous puff of cigarette smoke into the night air and thought about the long-awaited day that he wished for all these years, he mumbled with a smile, "You and I were so much alike before, Tsuzuki-san. I've been cruel to you, but my true purpose for doing so stems out of kindness. Tonight will be your awakening. Once you've awakened from your delusion, you'll see the wisdom behind my actions."

* * *

In Chugoku's prestigious Holy Innocents' Academy, most of its student, faculty, and religious residents were still sound asleep save for a priest's quarters at the farthest end of the school's long and empty halls. JuOhCho and EnmaCho, in response to a series of suicides occurring within the school grounds, sent two shinigami to uncover the cause of these deaths since none of the souls returned to Meifu for judgment.

Eleven suicides had already occurred - one priests, two nuns, three teachers, and five students died in a course of two weeks. Rumors were circulating within the separate grounds of Holy Innocents' boys and girls academies that demons have been plaguing the campuses, driving people to end their lives and scaring the rest of the school populace.

"Where's that no-good slacker Tsuzuki when you need him? He pranced around in a priest's outfit once or twice before. I've been going through this stupid charade for four days and counting! What if something happens to me while I'm here?"

"You're not the only one who's undercover. I'm at the girls' school of Holy Innocents' Academy. You're here in an all-boys' school, so you don't have to worry about transforming into KaGanKoKuShunGei."

Raising an eyebrow and with his eyes narrowing, Terazuma Hajime countered, "Stop being such an eternal optimist. You're not the one who has to get up by four thirty in the morning to do priestly duties. I don't see you walking around in a nun's habit, Kannuki! I'm a shinigami and not a kabuki actor, for crying out loud! Do you know how much agony it was for me to listen to hormone-crazed adolescents' stupid confessions?"

Kannuki Wakaba glared at her partner, gave him a half-frown, crossed her arms over her chest, and observed as her partner continued to stipple foundation on his skin. Her whispering voice rasped in sheer frustration as she spat, "We've been through this before, Hajime-chan. Be more sympathetic with the students who need guidance from a priest. We need to interact with the faculty and students to get answers, especially since our searches didn't get us anywhere. Do you want these rampant suicides to continue? Do you want to raise suspicion throughout the entire school when everyone sees a pointed-ear priest with furry black marks on his cheekbones?"

Terazuma groaned and nonetheless returned Wakaba's frustrated glare, intermittently inserting his right index finger behind the clerical collar around his neck and moaning, "These fake ear extensions and the makeup are too much for me to take!"

"You're the one who wanted to dig deeper into these suicides in Chugoku. This is our area. All our clues lead us to the school, and the eleventh suicide happened just yesterday."

A deviously sarcastic sneer escaped from Terazuma's lips as he said, "Thanks for the update. We've been on this case for almost a week now, and all that we've been doing is cosplaying."

After a frustrated Wakaba placed one hand on her hip and pointed an index finger towards her partner, she intently replied, "We've gone over this before we came to Holy Innocents' Academy. The only way to get closer to the truth is for me to pose as a student, and for you to pose as a priest. Let us just see how cocky you are once I grab that makeup sponge and put that foundation on you!"

Shuddering from the thought of turning into KaGanKokuShunGei once Wakaba touched him, Terazuma said through gritted teeth as he continued applying makeup to cover the dark marks under his eyes. "Don't you dare!"

Once many minutes of silence settled and calmed them, Wakaba's lips pursed as she murmured, "Hajime-chan, what's a few weeks worth of self-sacrifice if it means solving this case and saving lives? Maybe Chief Konoe and Tatsumi-san want Tsuzuki-chan and Kurosaki-chan to finish their current caseload before they could give us a hand."

"If I ever been given such power as Tsuzuki has, I'd never sit idly," snorted Terazuma, as he finished disguising his ears and cheekbones. "He holds such power in his fingertips and doesn't have to be transformed into a monster to use it. Such potential and power gone to waste, bestowed upon such a worthless and disgraceful ancient fixture! Instead of being of full use, the old man's wasting time and Division resources over frivolous things such as daydreaming and hogging pastries!"

"Don't be so harsh and too quick to judge him, Hajime-chan. You should even try to be nicer to him."

Shaking his head and snickering, the more senior shinigami stared at Wakaba as he responded, "I don't' know what makes him so endearing to you, Kannuki. The slacker either needs to wake up and become something useful for a change, or he needs to spare us from the misery of seeing him live such a wasteful existence."

* * *

As everyone else stared in shock at Troy after his secret was uncovered, Hisoka managed to mumble, "Troy's the vessel for a demon duke?"

While flicking off some imaginary lint from his velvet cape and blushing off some unruly strands of brown hair back in place, Ashtarote's nonchalant response was, "Tsuuri Troy is not a vessel for Abigor-sama. He_ is_ Abigor-sama. The truth about who Abigor truly is goes beyond what you can see and comprehend."

Konoe's eyes went wide as he moved his stare from Ashtarote to Troy. "That explains how Troy could manipulate the elements and his gifts so efficiently even if he had only been given an afterlife a year ago."

A bitter and meaningful smile escaped Ashtarote's lips, further emphasizing his handsome but already-evil looking visage as his gaze shifted from Konoe to the others. "What you've seen so far from Abigor-sama isn't his full potential. He sealed his powers since he left Makai eons ago and entrusted his sixty realms over to me until his return. Aside from that, he lost his memory when he became Tsuuri Troy. Although your Lord Enma restored him last year, it'll take some time for him to regain mastery of his powers."

Hisoka stood up, pulled his chair as close as he possibly could, and sat once more by Tsuzuki's bedside.

As Hisoka reached out and grasped Tsuzuki's hand, all that a perplexed and worried Tatsumi muttered was, "Kurosaki-kun?"

Without removing his intent gaze at his elder partner, a tightlipped Hisoka said, "I refuse to sit here and do nothing. For every minute that he remains unconscious, Tsuzuki's slipping farther and farther away from us."

Konoe, Watari, and Tatsumi were uneasy as they saw Ashtarote sit by the foot of Troy's bed and cross his arms over his chest. As the demon stared into Hisoka's emerald eyes, he told the young shinigami with a sneer, "You're risking your soul. As precious as Tsuzuki Asato is to everyone, there are other worthwhile ways to compromise your soul. The primordial demons operate on a different level of power. I advise you to wait for a better opportunity to save him."

An undaunted Hisoka deadpanned, "Tsuzuki is more than just a colleague to all of us. He's a friend and a family member, and we'll do everything to get him back. Even Troy, in his mortal existence and afterlife, understands this concept very well."

Ashtarote's customarily composed demeanor shattered, as his face slowly but surely reflected the anger that made his blood boil. His ears also throbbed in what he perceived as insolence and arrogance coming from Hisoka. As incensed as Ashtarote was over Troy's grave injury and Hisoka's impertinent remark, he remained silent. His incensed mind enumerated one reason after another on why he should not inflict immediate punishment against any member of the Shokan Division. An ounce of calm finally settled in his being when he considered the value of delayed gratification.

The same statement that Ashtarote considered as blatant arrogance elicited a faint smile from Tatsumi, as well as a quiet but encouraging nod from Watari. The remnants of the demon's anger dissipated and were replaced with a perplexed look masked behind silence. His eyes followed Hisoka, as the latter reached out and touched his elder partner's limp hand.

Tatsumi closed his eyes and pushed his glasses back in place. Referring to Tsuzuki, the secretary pondered, "May the gods be with you, Kurosaki-kun. May they continue protecting you, for Tsuzuki-san would never be at peace if something unfortunate befalls upon you."

Konoe, knowing exactly what Hisoka planned to do and realizing the dire consequences should the young man fail, kept his transfixed gaze at his subordinate and pupil. As much as he saw the wisdom behind Ashtarote's tactlessly but truthfully worded advice, he nonetheless understood the young man's sentiments as he muttered, "Be careful, Kurosaki. We want both of you to return to us."

"I'll be a few doors down from this room, as usual," remarked Watari before he finished labeling the last of the blood vial samples.

Clearing his throat, Ashtarote matter-of-factly told Konoe, "I seek an audience with your Lord Enma, and I wish for you to be present. I'm sure that your men can handle this situation during your absence."

After everyone gave Chief Konoe a reassuring nod that everything would be all right, Hisoka took a deep and burdened breath while staring at Tsuzuki's peaceful face. As he closed his eyes and tightened his grip of Tsuzuki's hand, the young empath mused, "I won't give you up without a fight, Tsuzuki. I'll go to the worst region of Hell to pull you out of your suffering, join you there for eternity, or die with you. No matter what happens, you will never be alone."

* * *

Coming from the infirmary after setting up the blood transfusion for Troy, Watari walked in his laboratory and office. After hours of testing the blood samples from his peers, the scientist and EnmaCho's resident doctor found Tsuzuki's blood to be the one closely matching Troy's needs.

Watari sat down, took off his glasses, placed his spectacles on his desk, rested his elbows on the table, and rubbed the bridge of his nose to ease the tension. Trying to minimize the onset of a soon-to-be pounding headache he had been experiencing for hours, he looked at the red LCD display of his desk clock and noted that it was now eight in the morning.

The blonde scientist wore his glasses once more, peered into the microscope, and looked at the first batch of many work-in-progress blood specimens that waited for his remarks. He observed something unusual that ran common with all the slides that he had seen so far. While he closed his eyes and looked up the ceiling as he stretched his neck, he heard a familiar and warm voice say, "You look handsome without your glasses on at work, Watari-san."

A prominent blush glowed on Watari's smooth face as he opened his eyes and saw a genially smiling Tatsumi by his laboratory door, the latter holding a tray of tea and croissants for two people. To make room for Tatsumi's tray, Watari stacked up the folders scattered all over his workspace. He peered into the microscope once more while he prompted Tatsumi to give him five more minutes before they enjoyed their break.

Tatsumi gave his lover a silent nod as he sat down, waiting patiently until Watari was comfortable enough to walk away from his work and join him for breakfast. He chose to remain quiet, although he was curious to ask Watari about his medical findings based on Watari's look of given preoccupation and perplexed pondering.

An exhausted Watari leaned back against his ergonomic chair, allowing a mental reprieve as he sipped some tea and let out a sigh. Referring to Tatsumi's earlier comment, Watari's honey-colored eyes lit in gratitude as he told his lover, "You flatter me too much."

"I needed to return the favor sometime soon," was Tatsumi's remark as he handed the plate of croissants to Watari along with a sly wink, refusing to show the scientist any signs of drowsiness or fatigue. It took a couple of sips of tea before the tired secretary felt its soothing effect.

After five minutes of eating and sitting in silence, Watari resumed work in between snacking while Tatsumi kept him company. As the blonde scientist continued working with his microscope and specimens, Tatsumi said, "How's everything going on with you?"

Watari faced Tatsumi while he remained seated in his swivel chair, resting an elbow against his desk. It took a few moments before the scientist could answer, "It could be better. Even though Tsuzuki's a good blood donor for Troy, I can't guarantee that it'll be enough to save Troy. As to Bon and Tsuzuki, I'm worried about them."

"If there's someone fully capable of saving Tsuzuki-san, that person would be Kurosaki-kun. As to Tsuzuki-san and Tsuuri-kun, we're doing everything that we can to help them." A long pause transpired before Tatsumi leaned forward and asked his significant other, "I'm worried about you, Watari-san. What happened last night?"

The blonde scientist remained silent for a while before he asked, "Did Chief Konoe leave yet to see EnmaDaiOh-sama?"

Although a pain of sympathy went through his heart, Tatsumi kept his calm composure. "Yes, he did."

"I see," mumbled Watari as he closed his eyes and combed his fingers through his thick and wavy blonde hair.

"Too many things have been going wrong lately, Watari-san. In the many years that we've known each other, you have never snapped as you did last night. Please tell me what's going on, so that we could work together and help each other."

Meeting Tatsumi's probing and worried gaze, Watari clenched his fists as he responded, "My past has come back to haunt me, and it's most probably here to reclaim me. They may be responsible for what's happening with everyone."

Tatsumi's eyes went wide, listening as Watari revealed everything that he could recall about his past for the very first time...

* * *

Waiting inside one of the empty conference rooms in EnmaCho for almost an hour, Chief Konoe leaned against the leather-upholstered chair. A deep frown further creased his forehead as he shifted from his seat, stared at the wall, and steepled his fingertips. As much as he knew many facts about Tsuzuki's life, the latter remained a mystery to him. He kept wondering for many years as to how a benevolent and sensitive soul such as Tsuzuki's could wield such dark power.

He closed his eyes tighter, as he recalled the circumstances that changed Tsuzuki's life and afterlife more than seventy years ago. His heart was still literally and figuratively in pain from last night's encounter and latest turn of events, making him mumble in sadness and worry, "Knowing Lord Ashtarote very well, he's certainly demanding retribution over what Watari did to Troy."

A loud knock interrupted his beleaguered thoughts, followed by a young woman opening the heavy wooden door and informing him, "Chief Konoe, EnmaDaioh-sama wishes to see you inside his chambers."

Konoe took a deep breath before he rose from his seat. Shortly after following the young woman through the series of hallways, he stood before two towering doors of mahogany, gold, silver, and marble. Once the wooden doors opened, the elderly chief stepped in and walked down the marble aisle.

As the last of Konoe's intent footsteps stopped echoing throughout the vast and cold chambers, the Lord of Death said, "To minimize the political tension between Meifu and Makai, Ashtarote and I agreed to remain silent regarding Tsuuri's condition until further development."

After bowing, a grateful Konoe told Enma and Ashtarote, "My lords, spare Watari Yutaka from any punishment. He was possessed by a demon when he injured Troy, and he's doing everything in his ability to save his life."

The unseen occupant of the raised dais shifted in his throne, the intermittent sound of his metallic scales making contact against wood and marble. In a calm tone that could nonetheless chill anyone's blood, Enma remarked, "The Shokan Division's priority is to ensure that Tsuzuki, Kurosaki, and Tsuuri are saved. We will discuss the matter of punishment, if there ever would be one, when the proper time comes."

Ashtarote's eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed, as he crossed his arms over his chest. Focusing his eyes at the raised platform before them, he asked Konoe, "Are you aware of the events unfolding before you?"

"Something similar happened more than seventy years ago," responded Konoe with quiet certainty laced in his voice as he stared into the demon Grand Duke's eyes.

Enma chuckled and fell silent for many minutes before remarking, "You should know this fact very well, Konoe. After all, you were the shinigami assigned to reclaim Tsuzuki. You watched everything unravel before you for eight years. What is your assessment of the present situation, and how much of this information do your men know?"

"I only know what has been shared with me, my lord. Some of the signs I've seen before are reappearing, although the threat that we now face is greater. My men's skills have greatly improved, but I believe that they're not yet ready to face what's coming. Tsuzuki, the most powerful one in the Division with twelve shikigami at his disposal, is not even halfway there in terms of power or control. I don't know what would happen once he fully remembers his past."

The demon duke smirked as he shook his head. "If Tsuzuki poses such a threat in your realm and you don't wish to unleash his greatest potential, hand him over to me. He's Sargatanas' rightful successor, and such power will not go to waste under my command."

"The two of you have so much to learn," scoffed Enma as he aimed his sarcastic comment towards Ashtarote. "Tsuzuki Asato serves me, and his heart will never lie in accordance with Makai's tenets. What makes you think that a human would serve your demon army well?"

Unfazed, Ashtarote countered, "Tsuzuki Asato is _not _fully human. Even without the aid of a shikigami, he decimated an entire community. In spite of his innermost constraint to use even half of his abilities, he vanquished some of Makai's strongest demons and almost leveled JuOhCho. Just imagine if he tapped into his hidden powers and utilized his shikigamis' energies."

An exasperated Konoe replied, "Tsuzuki was ostracized because he was different from the others. His powers caused him to lose his sanity for the last eight years of his life. Since that incident, he was never the same even though he couldn't recall the events that drove him over the edge. If that ever happens, no one would be able to reach out or stop him."

Once he cleared his throat, Enma's booming voice echoed within his chambers when he said, "I have other pressing matters that require my attention. Konoe, I would like you or Tatsumi to keep me apprised of Tsuzuki, Kurosaki, and Tsuuri's conditions."

While giving a reverent bow before the raised platform, Konoe replied, "Yes, my lord."

After Ashtarote acknowledged the slight but respectful bow that Konoe gave him before the latter left the vast chambers, the demon duke told Enma, "I will visit Abigor-sama tonight at the infirmary. In the meantime, I have to make an appearance before my peers and alleviate the royal council's agitation. They'll have questions as to why Abigor-sama, who had been absent in Makai for eons and barely return to resume his position, could not attend this afternoon's proceedings. We will talk further as to who has the right to claim Tsuzuki Asato, if Abigor-sama ever awakens."

In a quiet and sincere tone, a half-smiling Enma said, "Your cooperation is appreciated, Ashtarote. I am sure that your Lord Abigor will agree with your decision."

"The favor comes with a price, Lord Enma. You, out of all people, should know that," replied a smirking Ashtarote before he disappeared for Makai.

**End of Chapter Nine **

* * *

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yami no Matsuei - Descendants of Darkness and the series' characters belong to Matsushita Yoko. _

_This fanfic, KFR, and their original characters (Tsuuri Troy, Chief Satori, Doctor Kawasawa) belong to PJ Zatken. The depiction of Ashtarote in the series belongs to Matsushita Yoko. The depiction of Abigor in KFR and this fan fiction belong to PJ Zatken._

* * *

**_Review Responses for Chapters 7 and 8_**

**_To Everyone - _** _Thanks for your continued support and reviews. This chapter, for some reason, gave me a little trouble. Maybe it had something to do with Wakaba and Terazuma, and this fic will be the first time that I've ever dealt with writing them in as characters in my story. Don't know the other reasons why I had a little trouble, but I like how it came out in the end. Enjoy!_

**_RubyMoon17 - _** _Tsuzuki's trapped in his world of illusions. Further details will be disclosed in the next chapters, so stick around ;-D_

**_Kara Angitia - _ **_Thanks for your review. I haven't seen the KinU and Gyokuto angle done in any fics, so I decided to take the risk and just do it. I also want to see it uncover, and how the readers receive it._

**_SN 1987A -_**_ Hi, Luna-chan. Thanks for being a firm believer of an ellipsis' effect. However, Starflyer1 also has a point so I'll be on the lookout for it in my own writings. No, people don't have to read The Shadows of My Past to understand this story. I just recommended it in case people want some background information on why Tatsumi acted the way he did in the previous chapters._

_Ah, I need to catch up on my reviewing. The previous semester just ended a week ago and a current one's starting tonight._

**_Ralanya - _**_ Yeah, Watari's on a guilt trip. However, Watari's journey isn't as bad as Tsuzuki whenever our amethyst-eyed shinigami goes on a guilt trip. Slowly but surely, I'm building up the pieces of the puzzle to keep the suspense going. I hope that I can live up to everyone's expectations that this story will be exciting and great._

**_SkyChild - _**_ Hi, you're back! ;-D I'm so glad you're back, especially since I miss your reviews! Where do I start? CPA stands for Certified Public Accountant, and I'm currently studying on my own to prepare for the licensing exam. Once I pass the exam, I have to undergo the certification of my hours under the supervision of a CPA. The entire certification process (after you take the exam) can take anywhere from a little over a year to a little over two years. _

_Yes, I am a bonafide bean counter. Let us just say that my real-life persona can really relate to Tatsumi. As to Watari, I love him. He is handsome and cute in his ways, but there is something dark behind that peppy personality and bubbly smile of his._

_Ah, Muraki... Where do I begin? In the manga, there have been insinuations that Muraki's power has a vampiric nature. He draws spiritual energy through the people that he kills, and he has such a morbid fascination with blood. In the King of Swords manga arc, Muraki drank some of Tsuzuki's blood to gain his strength back so what I did in this fic isn't new for Muraki. Invisibility, however, is something new for Muraki which I attribute to what happened in  Kyoto Files Revisited. This will be explained in greater detail in the subsequent chapters, so stick around ;-D_

_About Hisoka being on equal footing now with Tsuzuki since he has Kurikura in this fic…I believe it is highly unlikely for that to happen. Acquiring Kurkikura would not solve Hisoka's problems overnight because Hisoka's desire to be on equal footing with his elder partner stems far deeper than just the issue of power. It will take more than a few shinigami for Hisoka to attain half of Tsuzuki's power, and we have only seen Tsuzuki's power via his shinigami and a few fuda spells. Tsuzuki has twelve shinigami in his disposal, four of those twelve being gods. The rest of Tsuzuki's shinigami have a position within the royal court of Gensoukai, and their respective powers are a reflection of their high rank within Gensoukai's hierarchy. Aside from this, Tsuzuki has hidden dark powers that have been insinuated in the manga and anime. _

_As to whether or not the demon really raped Hisoka, the answer is no. However, the illusions were so real that it really played into everyone's mind and this is just the beginning. A few of the things that will be delved in this fic are Tsuzuki's past, Konoe's involvement in Tsuzuki's past, Enma's plan for everyone, Watari's past, and so much more. As the story progresses, this will change since there is plenty of surprises in store for everyone in the fic. _


	10. The Meeting of Recollections

**YAMI NO MATSUEI - DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Ten - The Meeting of Recollections**

* * *

**_To the Readers_**

_Although I took some liberalities in interpreting the many "holes" that the manga-ka had left us fans guessing and exploring via fan fiction, I did my best not to stray too far from the series' intent. Let me know what you think, and I hope that you would enjoy this chapter as much as I have been enjoying writing this story._

_For those who are not too familiar with Yami no Matsuei - Descendants of Darkness, this series is shounen-ai (boy/boy relationship or insinuations of boy/boy relationship). I refer you to Dame Theria's Yami no Matsuei website as well as Sakura Crisis' translations. Both of these sites are great resources for Yami no Matsuei._

_This chapter has strong hints of shounen-ai, as well as violent scenes. I hope that you would like this chapter, and the ongoing story as a whole, just as much as I love writing it._

_**Warmest Regards, PJ Zatken**_

* * *

**_Terminology_**

**_Abigor - _**_Demonology books differ in interpretation about Abigor's position in regards with Ashtarote. Some books say that Abigor is a higher-ranking demon than Ashtarote, and some say otherwise. The books, however, agree with the fact that Abigor is a demon commander, a war strategist, a seer, and the ruler of 60 realms in Hell. For the purposes of this fic, I used the interpretation that Abigor ranks higher than Ashtarote. I also took liberalities in fleshing out a background story for him. _

_Chapter Eight revealed that Abigor, whose seal has been mysteriously appearing in Kyoto Files Revisited, is none other than Tsuuri Troy. For the purposes of this fic, Enma, the primordial demons, Ashtarote, and the other demons will call him Abigor. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi, Watari, Konoe, Muraki, and Troy's loved ones will call him Troy or Tsuuri-kun. Troy, by this time, is used to being called by either name._

_Subsequent chapters of Apocalypse Rising will explain more about his past, how he fell from God's grace, how he obtained his powers, how his relationship had been with Enma, and why he became involved with the Shokan Division. The depiction of Abigor in this fanfic belongs to PJ Zatken. _

**_Ashtarote - _**_The Grand Duke of Hell or Makai. Demonology books say that Ashtarote rules 40 realms and wields a lot of political clout in Hell. He has been eyeing on Tsuzuki to replace Sargatanas as the Brigadier Commander of the demon army since Sargatanas has been vanquished in The Devil's Trill manga and anime story arc. Although I took liberalities in shaping Ashtarote's character, the depiction of Ashtarote in the YnM series belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

**_Makai -_**_ Hell, or the equivalent of Hell. _

**_Meifu -_** _The land of the dead where sakura trees are almost in bloom all year round. Enma oversees Meifu. It is the equivalent of purgatory._

_**Father Lorenzo Opava -** A minor original character (OC) created by PJ Zatken. A good friend and advisor to Tsuuri Troy, the priest also has psychic abilities. He can see spirits and demons. He can also heal the sick._

_In chapter one, Father Opava is maimed by someone. In a later chapter, Troy and Tatsumi retrieve Father Opava's soul. The mystery gets even more complicated when Hisoka's empathic powers pick up that Troy - or someone who looks like Troy - is the one responsible for the priest's assault._

_So far, Troy is still implicated in Father Lorenzo Opava's assault. _

_**The Five Generals - **Little has been said in the manga about **the Five Generals.** Through the hints given in the Gensoukai - Kamakura Story Arc, the few facts I picked up are: Watari's intelligence makes him a prime candidate for **the Five Generals** and EnmaCho, he preliminarily chooses to be with **the Five Generals**, he undergoes an experiment wherein his memory is emptied and Mother's information is uploaded in his now-empty brain, he is promised many perks once he undergoes the experiment, he becomes a Chief in the agency, and he eventually quits to join EnmaCho._

_The insinuations that I picked up is that the Five Generals seem to be defiant regarding Enma or any other deity-like figure. I also have the impression that although **the Five Generals** exist in the afterlife, they exist in a realm autonomous from Enma's jurisdiction._

_In the manga, I don't see or recall any name given to the agency that houses **the Five Generals. **I used the not-so-imaginative name **The Realm of the Five Generals **as the name of that autonomous agency that Watari worked for prior to the Shokan Division._

_**Terazuma Hajime - **He is Wakaba Kannuki's senior partner in the Chugoku area. Although he has pointed ears and dark marks under his eyes due to his parasitic shikigami, he is handsome in his own right and bears a strong resemblance to Tsuzuki. A former detective of the Hiroshima Prefecture Police, an excellent archer, and a current shinigami, Terazuma's motto is efficiency and utilization of strength. He despises Tsuzuki because he sees his senior colleague as a "waste," not only due to Tsuzuki's lackadaisical attitude but also for the latter's possession and almost non-utility of his Fuda and shikigamis' powers. He avoids women and physical contact with women since he turns into his shikigami form with a woman's touch. Hisoka, too, also has the same effect on Terazuma. Although he avoids women, he welcomes Wakaba's presence for more reasons other than his partner's ability to turn him back into his human form._

_Almost everyone calls him Terazuma, and Wakaba calls him Hajime-chan. Terazuma Hajime belongs to Matshushita Yoko, the manga-ka._

_**Todoroki - **The chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau. Chief Todoroki is one of Chief Konoe's fiercest enemies, and is an unseen character in the series._

_I know, I know...what's **Chief Satori **doing in the story?_

_When I was doing my research on the series, I thought that the chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau is un-named. After doing more research for the purposes of this fic, I found out (much to my embarrassment) that **Todoroki** is the name of the chief. So for less confusion (and in an effort to save face), this is how the story goes..._

_The Peace Preservation Bureau has two chiefs - one handling internal affairs, and the other managing affairs outside affairs. Chief Satori handles internal affairs, and Chief Todoroki is in charge of external affairs. Although the two of them have different responsibilities, they have equal power and they have their respective staff. At the same time, both of them are thorns in Konoe's side. _

_Chief Satori is a character created by PJ Zatken, and Chief Todoroki is a creation of manga-ka Matshushita Yoko._

**_Wakaba Kannuki -_**_ She is Terazuma Hajime's partner in the Chugoku area. A Fuda user, she is the only one who could control Terazuma when he changes into his shikigami form. She looks like a pretty and bubbly high school girl in a shaded sailor uniform with long wavy hair entwined with ribbons. Aside from having a sweet disposition, she is an awesome cook and a wonderful baker who spoils Tsuzuki and the rest of the Shokan Division with her pastries. _

_Her partner, Terazuma, calls her Kannuki. Tsuzuki affectionately calls her Wakaba-chan. The rest of her peers call her Wakaba, and she belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

* * *

"Tsuzuki?"

The wind blew its cold breath as pain, cold, moisture, and darkness greeted Hisoka into consciousness. He forced to sit up and open his heavy eyelids, only to fall on his back against the soft and moist ground with his eyes shut. When he felt the sensation and control returning to his body, he opened his eyes once more after becoming more acquainted with the light and his surroundings.

Much to Hisoka's lament, Tsuzuki was nowhere to be found.

Hisoka sat up, resting his palms against the moist ground to keep his equilibrium. He scanned his surroundings, the splotches of green, red, white, pink, and black becoming more vivid. After seeing short blades of grass speckled with white and pink, he looked up to have more petals fall from the branches of the tall sakura tree. The night would have been a beautiful and peaceful experience, save for one detail...

The full moon shone its crimson-shaded veil over the grassy field, a grim reminder of the fateful night where Hisoka first encountered Muraki Kazutaka. What sent chills traveling down his spine was the ongoing scene less than twenty feet from where he stood - under another sakura tree was the silhouette of a tall man holding the limp body of an unconscious young woman, the man clutching the woman in a one-armed embrace while his other hand held a gleaming object over his head.

A knife...

"No!" a petrified Hisoka yelled from where he stood, his voice reverberating throughout the open field and being drowned by the whistling breeze.

Shortly thereafter, the man plunged the knife into the woman's chest. He then drew out the embedded knife and stabbed the woman repeatedly. Once he was satisfied with his deed, the man let go of the dead woman's body and allowed his victim to slide from his arm to the ground.

Hisoka's mind went numb as he saw darker crimson mingle and ooze against the murderer's gleaming blade. As the moonlight shone at an angle and gave Hisoka a full glimpse of the murderer's features, the young and wide-eyed shinigami took backward steps.

With his hand still clutched around the knife's handle, the mysterious man left the protective shadow of the sakura tree. The murderer walked away from his victim with his bloody weapon in tow, his steps leading him towards Hisoka and making the shinigami's blood freeze.

* * *

"The Realm of the Five Generals?" said a flabbergasted Tatsumi under his breath. As he stared at Watari, his brain still had trouble understanding or accepting the information that he just heard from his lover. Did he just hear correctly that Watari Yutaka, the Shokan Division's mad scientist and resident doctor, worked for the Five Generals and had been the main participant of the Mother Project?

The Realm of the Five Generals was a place as notorious as Makai. The only difference between the two realms was that Makai had friendlier relations with Enma than The Five Generals ever did. Any associations that Meifu had with the Five Generals were marked with feuding and animosity, and those encounters were dismissed as myth or rumor.

In his first years as junior boss for the Shokan Division, Tatsumi tried to access information to confirm or deny the existence of The Five Generals only to come out empty-handed in the end. To make matters more overwhelming for Tatsumi, Watari just revealed that the Five Generals had him for the first five years of his afterlife.

How could Watari Yutaka – one of the most rational, straightforward, and goofiest people that Tatsumi Seiichiro had ever known – wield a position that necessitated cruelty and heartlessness?

Holding on to the last ounce of self-restraint to curb the temptation of flinging the porcelain cup against the wall, Watari's shaky hand placed the teacup down in tense-filled silence. Too many memories flooded back for him, ranging from uttering blasphemous declarations against God all the way through giving his body and soul to the Mother Project. His devotion for the Realm's cause and his intelligence propelled him upward to Chief Researcher and one of the Five Generals.

All was well until Enma managed to kink Watari's emotional and psychological armor, making the latter listen to a spirituality that had long been buried and forgotten.

Four years after holding such a lucrative and prestigious position in the Realm of the Five Generals, doubt settled in Watari's being. Nothing had been the same for him since he entertained the grain of thought that maybe, _just maybe_, that there existed a higher power that transcended what humanity, mathematics, and science could fully grasp. The single grain of doubt within him snowballed into many questions ranging from the meaning of life and the web that connected a human being with another.

Months after his fifth year anniversary, he quit his position and joined EnmaCho.

Even though Watari's peers at the Realm of the Five Generals shunned and cursed him, he never looked back nor regretted his decision. Since he left the Realm of the Five Generals, Watari never opened the dark chapters of his life and afterlife. He wanted to tell Tatsumi everything about him, but apprehension claimed him every time he wanted to talk about the past. He was more concerned about the liberating aspect of sharing his secret with his significant other rather than digging more about Tatsumi's history.

Watari waited for the perfect time to tell Tatsumi. With every strange event occurring in Chijou and Meifu, as well as the tragedies befalling their friends, there would be no perfect time but now.

"_Chief _Watari Yutaka... Just unbelievable..." pondered Tatsumi, still doing his best to gauge his feelings over what he had just heard.

A long moment of silence filled the room as Watari watched Tatsumi place his teacup and saucer on the counter. After Tatsumi rose from his chair and walked towards the far corner of the room, the blonde scientist waited for a couple more minutes before he said, "I'm not going to apologize, Tatsumi."

Staring at the wall and taking a deep breath, Tatsumi closed his eyes tightly. As he rubbed the deepening frown embedded on his forehead, he murmured, "Why should you feel sorry about your past?"

"You don't seem very happy about it."

"Who else aside from the Five Generals knows about your past?"

"Definitely EnmaDaiOh-sama, and I wouldn't be surprised if Chief Konoe knows anything."

Tatsumi sighed, relenting to the fact that he was not thrilled about his latest revelation about Watari. He walked back to face his lover, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest as soon as he stood before Watari. After Tatsumi gathered enough composure to recover from the initial shock, he then gazed into honey-colored eyes. "If we exclude exceptional intelligence as a criterion for the Five Generals' selection process, you don't fit their profile."

As he avoided Tatsumi's stare, Watari crossed his legs while taking the last sip of his tea. Once the tea was gone, he marched towards the counter without saying a word. Once he chose to break the silence between them, he told his lover in a bland tone as he poured more tea in his cup, "The Watari Yutaka of the past no longer exists. That person is far different from me. As much as I enjoy using others as test subjects, the Watari of today would not allow others to use him as a guinea pig for an experiment."

"You had your reasons for making the decision that you've made. At times, we've come to regret those decisions. That shouldn't stop anyone from moving forward. You're not – "

"...A heartless, mechanical monster that used to believe everything is merely a means to an end? I'm not a being similar to the likes of Muraki Kazutaka, killing others for the sake of an experiment or hold on power?"

The secretary fell silent as he straightened his glasses, feeling the self-flagellating sting behind his lover's words. "Those who reside in the Realm of the Five Generals have a strong belief in the superiority of science and humanity over all creation. They hold no allegiance to any god or country. They'll destroy anything or anyone that would go against their principles. I just couldn't picture you being one of them, moreover being one of the five Chiefs. You had autonomy in that realm, aside from the additional benefits of the job due to the prestige, power, and pay. What made you change your mind and walk away? What made you give up all the freedom that you had before?"

"Before, I didn't believe in anything that I couldn't prove scientifically or mathematically. I believed that there were no gods or demons. I also believed that everything ended once the person died. I was so brazen and defiant, thinking that everything that could not be explained was simply a myth. I conducted a risky experiment and died in a lab explosion just to prove an envious colleague wrong. Even when I found out that there _was_ such a thing as an afterlife upon my death and judgment, I still didn't believe."

"That's why you went through with the experiment. You didn't care about what happened to your soul."

"Yes," replied a tightlipped Watari, as he downed the newly filled cup of tea and set the cup on the counter in controlled self-anger. He then continued, "I thought that I was totally damned and there was no way out of my eternal misery. I still don't know what's more stupid, undergoing the experiment or believing that there's redemption for someone such as me. I changed my perspective when EnmaDaiOh-sama offered me another chance at life by becoming a shinigami. That was the first time that I ever had hope. When I transferred to the Shokan Division, I turned over a new leaf, became friends with almost everyone, and then we..."

Before Watari could finish his words, Tatsumi inched closer to Watari until they stood side by side. Slipping his hand and interlacing his fingers to hold and subside the quivering of Watari's left hand, the secretary affectionately tightened his hold of his lover's hand. "I know what you're trying to say. I feel the same way about you, and about us."

Although Tatsumi's hold of his hand reassured him that everything would be okay, Watari's heart pounded. For the first time since the first episode of headaches started, Watari admitted in quiet fear, "I've been hearing voices lately, Seii. I know that it's the Five Generals. They want me back. I might have enjoyed a comfortable and glorious life over there, but my home is here in Meifu."

"I won't give you up without a fight," murmured Tatsumi as he stared at the wall, and then glanced over at Watari with a gentle and reassuring smile on his face.

"I was one of them, Seii. If you intervene with their plans, they'll destroy you. I should be facing the consequences of this mistake alone."

"That's _exactly_ the point, Yutaka! You're _not_ alone anymore. Our friends will do everything to save you from them. I, most especially, won't give you up to anyone without a fight. Unless you wish to return to them, we'll face everything together."

When Watari fell quiet, he once again felt the reassured tightening of Tatsumi's hold on his hand.

The timer set on the counter then went off with a series of loud rings.

As his hand slipped away from Tatsumi's hold so that he could turn off the timer, Watari buried his hands inside his lab coat pockets and stood up. "I have to check on Tsuzuki, Troy, and Bon. The blood transfusion should be over by now."

"If you need anything, call me. I'll be in my office finishing reports." Tatsumi then straightened up, picked up the sealed manila enveloped marked CONFIDENTIAL that he brought with him, and gave Watari a light but long peck on the cheek before leaving the laboratory.

Tatsumi shortly stopped and looked behind him, seeing how his tired lover was doing his best to hold up his physical and emotional strength to endure the day. After closing his eyes and finding his sense of inner balance, he took a deep breath and headed towards his office. He knew exactly what to do once he returned to his desk – open up the manila envelop to see where in his list of priorities would its contents fall under, dig up archives of the cases that he worked on in his early years at the Shokan Division, and wait for Chief Konoe's return for a one-on-one meeting.

_My past has come back to haunt me..._

As Watari's fated words echoed in his head, Tatsumi continued walking through the series of hallways while musing, _"Your past isn't the only one that came back to haunt you, Yutaka. Too many things don't make sense. Tsuuri-kun, Great Duke Abigor, Muraki, Chief Satori, primordial demons, the Five Generals…. The high incidence of murders and suicides across Japan, the illusions that made us relive the deepest and darkest part of our past, Muraki's involvement with Chief Satori and the primordial demons, your involvement with the Five Generals, Tsuuri-kun's involvement with Father Opava's death... What connects all these pieces, and what do these random events have to do with the Shokan Division?"_

* * *

Once Ashtarote disappeared for Meifu, Enma shifted and rose from his throne to go to his resting chambers. Pondering over the events that had occurred over the years, he closed his eyes and his lip tightened. The subtle slithering sound of his scaled body was heard, as he marked his departure from his chambers to his private quarters.

"Trust Ashtarote to create a diversionary tactic on Makai's royal council..."

A sliver of hope lit up inside Enma's heart as he heard the owner of the familiar voice. Slithering down the long flight of stairs from the raised dais, his appearance changed from the fierce dragon with burning crimson eyes to the tall and beautiful man with straight platinum blonde hair once his sandaled feet touched the marble floor. While his eyes fell on the new arrival, his rigid demeanor slightly relaxed into one of silent worry as he said, "Will you remain stubborn until the end? I am watching you suffer and wither towards death, and you do not want any help."

The semi-transparent figure of a plainly dressed Troy stood in front of the raised dais, the scene so reminiscent from last year when the young man faced judgment before Enma. He focused his waning psychic reserves to materialize before Enma. Although some of Troy's long unruly hair covered his right eye, he made Enma feel the intent communicated through his penetrating charcoal gray gaze. "For once, let everything fall where it wishes to lie."

Long deafening silence filled the vast and cold chambers...

In a calm tone, Troy asked Enma, "How long did you plan to keep me in the dark?"

The Lord of Death remained silent, his feelings of anger, hurt, and bewilderment merging as his stare on Troy intensified.

After letting out a deep sigh, Troy turned his back from Enma.

Although Enma's heart already sank in the pit of his stomach, his voice did not carry any hint of remorse or regret when he replied, "We may have shared something special before, Abigor. However, I do not wish or feel obligated to explain my actions to you or anyone else. Now that you know everything, understand that it is to everyone's best interest for you to exist."

The young man slowly turned around and finally faced Enma. He approached his lover, his quiet but intent footsteps echoing against marble. The tense-filled silence between them became heavier for each passing second his steps brought him closer to Enma.

As the Great Duke of Makai now stood face-to-face before the Lord of Meifu, the latter became more puzzled than afraid. The narrowing of Enma's eyes relaxed.

Troy further closed the physical space between them as he rested his forehead against Enma's forehead, the warmth of his flesh mingling against cool alabaster skin. Silence still stood between them, as he closed his eyes to tune out the emotional noise that plagued him since Enma restored him. His senses made him aware of almost everything that went on between them - the subtle sound of each other's anticipatory breaths, the racing of their respective hearts becoming in sync, the uncertainty of how significant one stood in the other's heart, and the denial that they harbored about each other over the millennia and most especially in the recent months.

Although Enma maintained his stern demeanor, his heart sank in the pit of his stomach as Troy's right hand touched his cheek. He did not know what to do or say, even though a myriad of questions ran in his puzzled mind. After he drowned from mixed feelings of confusion and longing, Enma pulled away from Troy. Staring into Troy's eyes, Enma sought to understand why this very moment had been unfolding the way it was now.

"Don't carry out your plans, Enma. The men from the Shokan Division, especially Tsuzuki-san, already suffered too many trials in their lives and afterlives. Stop playing with people's destinies to satisfy your whims."

The insulted Lord of Death shoved Troy away from him. He felt dirty and used, thinking that he just gave in to his baser emotions for someone who did not feel the same as he did. "You left me for your God and your beliefs eons ago. Eventually, you chose a mortal woman over me. To make matters worse, you loved Ikuru Aiko. Do you think that your constant betrayal would easily be forgotten?"

Troy's eyes narrowed, as he quipped, "I entrusted my demonic soul and powers to you when I left our realm. Before I proposed to my wife, I asked for your permission and received your blessings. Although I loved her dearly, you were the only one who I felt comfortable in disclosing who I really was."

Enma read and had trouble believing the truth reflected in Troy's eyes.

Troy's tone was even calmer when he asked Enma, "How many signs of unconditional trust and regard do I have to show you, so that you would realize the truth? Why did you feel the need to take vengeance against the innocent? If you did not wish me to marry and start a family with her or anyone else, why did you grant me your blessings?"

The Lord of Death did not respond.

Approaching Enma once more until the gap between them had closed, Troy said, "You and I have suffered the consequences of our actions long enough, and we need to move forward. God has greater and more ironic plans unknown to us. Allow your men's destinies to unfold without your intervention, even if it means that they'll earn their freedom from you. Allow the same to happen for us as well."

"Tsuzuki is a different case. Why do you advocate for his liberty, knowing that he must stay in Meifu due to the consequences that may arise should he go towards the wrong path?"

"Only the Creator knows which path happens to be the right one for each of His creation. Don't lead your men astray by making them believe that they're unredeemable. Let Kinu and Gyokuto lie dormant. Let Tsuzuki-san and the rest of them choose their respective paths."

"You are foolish and blind for having too much faith in them, Abigor. Every creature has a preordained path. This truth had been proven when God fated you to rebel against Him and for you to fall from Heaven's grace. Knowing this fact to be true, why do you insist that a man such as Tsuzuki even has a choice on which path to go? Why do you believe that there's redemption for those who have been damned for their unforgivable sins?"

"Have you ever considered the person's true intentions behind every act before you pass judgment against him? Do you still deem anyone as sinful and as guilty, even though the intentions inside the person's heart happen to be noble and pure?"

Sounding more indignant than he earlier did, Enma spat, "Are you suggesting that you should have not been punished? Are you claiming that I was wrong in passing my verdicts? They should be thankful that they are not residing in Makai – the place where true spiritual derelicts exist."

"The punishment that I received for my crimes was just. The circumstances, however, are different for Tsuzuki-san and the others. They were victims, yet they took accountability for their actions and repented for what they've done. Their guilt and regrets are the only anchors holding them back from peace, and you're making sure that they'd stay in such miserable states. As much as you don't believe in redemption, there would come a time that their souls will finally find the peace that they deserve."

With Enma's temper subsiding slightly, he nonchalantly remarked, "I am sure that you would tell them your belief, hoping that their souls would move on."

"You're wrong. They need to realize the truth for themselves."

After the long pause between them, Enma lifted his face. Torn between anticipation and the dread, he murmured, "And you, as well as us? Where do we stand?"

Enma then received the response to his un-uttered question – a deep kiss in the lips from Troy, a kiss that did not bear any bitterness or blame. The normally stone-hearted Lord of Death allowed his senses to swim through the turmoil, drowning in the trance created from the first kiss and embrace that he and Troy shared since they have been reunited.

As the kiss between them ended, Troy whispered, "I want something to hope for, Enma. I want someone to hope with again, and for us to start anew. Don't continue your plans with Kinu and Gyokuto. I beg you not to force my hand against you. Trust that everything will turn out for the best, even without your intervention."

Before Enma could reply, Troy had already exhausted his psychic reserves. After his lover's spirit disappeared into the void, he returned to his private chambers. Longing to kiss and embrace Troy once more, he weighed and reassessed whether he should heed the latter's request or continue with the plans that he had laid out eons ago.

* * *

After knocking on the door, Chief Konoe peered inside Tatsumi's office to see his secretary and second-in-command buried in paperwork. However, the elderly chief could also tell that Tatsumi was preoccupied about the recent turn of events.

Tatsumi put the red pencil on his desk, looking at his boss as the latter placed a folder before him that was marked CONFIDENTIAL. Breaking the long pause of silence between them, Tatsumi then remarked, "You received one, too..."

Sitting on the chair across from Tatsumi, Konoe took a deep sigh to ease the stress he had been enduring since last night. Referring to the contents of the folder, he then asked, "What do you think?"

The secretary recalled the contents of the folder - pictures, logs coming from various Peace Preservation agents, and other miscellaneous evidence implicating Chief Satori. "It's a very serious accusation coming from Chief Todoroki. However, his men saw Chief Satori meeting with Muraki."

Konoe, after noticing that Tatsumi's eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed in deep thought, inquired, "What's wrong?"

"After Tsuuri-kun and I retrieved Father Opava's soul, we saw Chief Satori and Muraki together in Kyoto."

The elderly man frowned, not liking the thought that a high-ranking member of JuOhCho's bureaucratic ladder could be a traitor. However, he and Tatsumi shared the same suspicion for many decades. "I hate the man's audacity. I'm not fond of either Satori or Todoroki, but our department's asked to investigate this matter. We must approach this assignment as objectively as we can."

Picking up the red pencil and tapping it on his desk, Tatsumi eventually told his boss, "We are spread too thin, as we speak. Aside from that, we're down three shinigami until further notice. Watari-san's doing his best to save Tsuuri-kun while monitoring Tsuzuki-san and Kurosaki-kun's conditions. All the other shinigami are out on assignments, since their respective areas have been plagued by mysterious deaths."

Tatsumi's intercom beeped, followed by Gushoshin Elder's voice coming out from the telephone speaker saying, "Terazuma-san and Wakaba-chan are here to report..."

"Good," replied Tatsumi, as he rested his head on his hand while some of his fingers massaged his temple. "Send them in my office. Chief Konoe's here, too."

Shortly after Gushoshin Elder said "yes" and hung up the intercom, the two shinigami from the Chugoku area knocked and came inside Tatsumi's office. Wakaba took the remaining empty seat while Terazuma leaned against the wall and remained standing.

"What do you have to report about Holy Innocents' Academy?" asked Konoe while Tatsumi leaned back against his chair.

"Not good, Chief," said a tightlipped Terazuma, as an unusually-grim Wakaba kept her silence. "Eight students died last night in their sleep, making it a total death rate of nineteen between the boys' academy and the girls' school. Just like the suicide victims, their souls have not shown up in Meifu and their names don't appear in the roster."

The elderly chief and his junior boss exchanged meaningful glances, as they further listened to the facts surrounding the Chugoku-Holy Innocents' Academy case. The two feared that history from many decades ago, a mystery that remained unsolved in JuOhCho's casefiles, had now resurfaced in the most inopportune time.

**End of Chapter Ten**

* * *

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yami no Matsuei - Descendants of Darkness and the series' characters belong to Matsushita Yoko. _

_This fanfic, KFR, and their original characters (Tsuuri Troy, Chief Satori, Doctor Kawasawa) belong to PJ Zatken. The depiction of Ashtarote in the series belongs to Matsushita Yoko. The depiction of Abigor in KFR and this fan fiction belong to PJ Zatken._

* * *

**_Review Responses for Chapter 9_**

**_To Everyone - _**_Thanks for your encouragement and reviews. I'm so honored and humbled for everyone's continued support. I hope that you're enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it. I also thank everyone in advance for the patience regarding the updates. I'm doing my best to update this fic at least once a month since grad school, church responsibilities, work, and everyday life's demands are filling up my plate more than usual. _

_**Yumi145 - **Thanks, Yumi-chan ;-D Your Muraki-Tsuzuki fics have been in my reading radar, and have been included in my favorites. I'm glad to give inspiration to others ;-D_

_**RubyMoOn17 -** I'm glad you're liking the fic! Stay tuned ;-D_

_**SkyChild - **I'm so glad that I'm keeping you in suspense. As to Muraki "getting his hands" on Tsuzuki, you may get your wish. As to how "far" the two are going to go, we'll know when the story unfolds ;-D_

_**Miko - **Rest assured that Oriya, our favorite restaurateur and pipe-smoking swordsman, will be appearing very soon. His participation in this fic has been in my outline since the very inception of this story, and I hope that when he does appear that it'll satiate everyone's curiosity and anticipation._

**_Kara Angitia - _**_Slowly but surely, the story's unfolding. Can't wait to unravel my take about Kinu and Gyokuto ;-D._

**_SN 1987A -_**_ Hi, Luna-chan ;-D I give you two virtual brownies. _

_The first brownie is for inadvertedly pinpointing why I had a little trouble writing Chapter Nine when I could not see it for me. I've never done a chapter that has a couple of scenes happening simultaneously in different locations. Chapter Nine happens to be my first attempt in writing such a piece. As challenging as it was, however, I liked how it turned out (even though I also recognize that there's always room for improvement). The second brownie is for recognizing the Fibonacci series, and I'm smiling as I'm typing this response since you never cease to amaze me._

_What's funny is that my writer's block cleared up when school started. My entire being went on vacation during semester break, and many last-minute stuff as well as family issues came up. It's just very weird that the creative juices started flowing again at the beginning of the semester, and it shows that I'm such a glutton for punishment. Updates make take once every three or four weeks, but I'll do my best to update sooner, because of school...and I'm still not happy that I could not access my portable hard drive, which has all my YGO stuff and is basically putting Battle of Lost Souls on hold._


	11. The Great Wait

**YAMI NO MATSUEI - DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Eleven - ****The Great Wait**

* * *

**_To the Readers_**

_Although I took some liberalities in interpreting the many "holes" that the manga-ka had left us fans guessing and exploring via fan fiction, I did my best not to stray too far from the series' intent. Let me know what you think, and I hope that you would enjoy this chapter as much as I have been enjoying writing this story._

_For those who are not too familiar with Yami no Matsuei - Descendants of Darkness, this series is shounen-ai (boy/boy relationship or insinuations of boy/boy relationship). I refer you to Dame Theria's Yami no Matsuei website as well as Sakura Crisis' translations. Both of these sites are great resources for Yami no Matsuei._

_This chapter has strong hints of shounen-ai, as well as violent and mature topics and scenes. I hope that you would like this chapter, and the ongoing story as a whole, just as much as I love writing it._

**_Warmest Regards, PJ Zatken_**

* * *

**_Terminology_**

**_Trading Places - _**_Trading places is one of the popular movements done in waltz and other ballroom dancing styles. The female has her arms extended sideways, while the male stands behind the female guiding her movements on the dance floor while holding her hands. As the female steps to the right, the male steps to the left. Once they get enough distance, the two glance at each other and establish eye contact. I know, I know...it sounds choppy here. Once a couple gets the basics down, this move is one of the most romantic steps done in a waltz especially when it is done correctly and gracefully. Ruka was the one who taught Tsuzuki how to dance, and that's why Tsuzuki was such an awesome dancer in The Last Waltz story in the manga. Existing for close to a century will give you enough practice ;-D_

**_Promenade -_**_ Another popular waltz movement wherein the female has her arm draped on the male's shoulders while the male has his arm draped around the female's back as they walk waltz-style. The movement imitates a couple having a romantic walk at a park or promenade, ergo the name of the movement._

* * *

Finally, the calm murderer was so close to Hisoka that the latter could feel the warmth of the murderer's breath. Hisoka saw the cool but evil glint in the murderer's spectacled blue eyes.

The bone-chilling experience for Hisoka was replaced with shock as the murderer passed through him.

Hisoka felt as if his heart would have stopped. As the murderer left the scene, all that Hisoka could manage to mutter as he fell on his knees was, "I - it can't be... How?"

After recovering from the initial shock, the young shinigami patted his body and felt that everything was intact. He closed his eyes to think, as well as to calm down the racing of his heart.

The crimson-veiled moon, the blood, and the scene that surrounded Hisoka brought back many memories that he wished not to remember. He took as much time as he needed to regain his composure and thoughts. Once that happened, he approached the victim and inspected as much as he could. The spiritual trace residues from the victim and the murderer were fresh, and he did the best that he could to maintain control of his sensitive empathic powers.

Aside from the multiple stab wounds, the victim had something carved in her flesh.

A symbol...

Hisoka's heart became heavy, but nonetheless its incessant pounding continued as he recognized the symbol. "The Seal of Abigor... Troy's seal... But how... Why?"

The pool of blood began to travel, touching Hisoka's feet...

Hisoka stood up, staggered away from the bloody scene, and ran once his legs regained enough strength. Even though he had no clue as to where he was, he only had one thing in mind. He must find Tsuzuki before it was too late.

The night seemed to have passed so quickly for Hisoka, who staggered from house to house hoping to find his elder partner. As he crossed grassy fields to go to the other side of town, the young shinigami heard a familiar voice ask another, "Why do you shine so brightly, only to die the following day? Are all creatures meant to be like you?"

"T - Tsuzuki?" mused Hisoka as a slight frown crept over him. He followed the source of the voice, and his heart leapt for joy...

An eighteen-year-old Tsuzuki sat on a huge stone nearby a calm pond. There were fireflies fluttering about him...some of them even landing on his shoulder and open palm.

Although Tsuzuki's back was turned away from Hisoka, the latter knew that the figure before him was his partner. When he took cautious steps to see that his mind was not deceiving him, he confirmed that the owner of the voice was indeed his partner...although the figure was a younger version of the Tsuzuki that he knew well.

The young shinigami's eyes went wide as he saw a shadow that did not belong to him or Tsuzuki Aside from Tsuzuki's emotions which normally came loud and strong, Hisoka picked up another set of mental and emotional imprints.

Sorrow, pity, and pain wrapped up in slivers of hope...

As Hisoka's eyes followed the shadow to find its source, he froze as he said in absentminded shock, "Chief Konoe?"

* * *

Chief Konoe chose to spend his late lunch hour at the infirmary, sitting quietly as he watched three of his men - Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Troy - respectively fight for their lives. From time to time, he saw an exhausted Watari check his patients' vitals and ensure that everything was all right.

Tatsumi, along with the Gushoshin Twins, were checking EnmaCho's archives hoping that the murders in Holy Innocents' Academy was not a reoccurrence of a past unsolved case.

The elderly chief had been a father figure for most of his men. However, he and Tsuzuki's fates had been intertwined long ago - seventy-four years ago and counting, to be exact. After all, he was not only the shinigami assigned to retrieve Tsuzuki but he had been delegated to watch over Tsuzuki nine years prior to Tsuzuki's suicidal death in Muraki Yukitaka's hospital. He served as a silent witness to all the events that drove Tsuzuki to insanity, and he also saw the raw power Tsuzuki possessed - a time wherein Tsuzuki did not even have a single shikigami servant to do his bidding or to lend him power.

_"You have every right to fear yourself,"_ Konoe mused as he gazed at an unconscious Tsuzuki. _"The peace of mind you seek will be yours if you just accept who you are. Those powers that you unleashed that evening could only belong to the demons of old. But..."_

Konoe's glance then moved to Troy, the latter lying stomach-down on the bed since Watari had been closely monitoring the gaping wound in the young man's back. He recalled the time that he first met Troy and compared that image with the being before him - the one who now lay in bed with a prominent black X appearing on his left upper back. "The notorious Great Duke Abigor saving me - a shinigami - from a primordial demon's minion. For millennia, his name had dropped off from circulation although his reign was still undisputed. Why is he here now? Why does he seem to know more about what's going on?"

Watari came in with a small metal basin and a plastic-handled container filled with supplies to disinfect and dress wounds. As he removed the old dressing for Troy's gaping wound, Watari's eyes lit up in a small glimmer of hope.

The gaping wound showed slow but sure signs that the poison in Troy's' body had been mostly leached out by transfusing Tsuzuki's blood in the young man. The bleeding had stopped for the first time, and the wound showed the beginning stages of the healing process.

While Watari was redressing Troy's wound, the latter stirred a little but then stopped as pain shot through his weakened body.

"You're in EnmaCho's infirmary, Troy," said Watari in a soothing voice. "Just relax and don't move. We don't want the bleeding to start all over again."

Troy relented. His hair had been wet from the sweat and fever coursing through his body. In a hoarse voice, he asked, "W-Where's everyone, Watari-san?"

The blonde scientist let out a sigh. "Tatsumi will be back soon. Tsuzuki and Bon are here."

"And I'm here," replied Konoe, as he rose from his chair and sat on the chair closest to Troy.

Not liking the ring of the word "here" coming from Watari's lips, Troy asked with a tone laced with suspicion and worry, "What does 'here' mean? What happened to them?"

"Tsuzuki fell unconscious. Bon dove inside Tsuzuki's mind to save him."

Troy closed his eyes as wracked his brain. "How long have I been unconscious, Watari-san?"

Looking at the wall clock and seeing 12pm, Watari said, "You've been in the infirmary for almost ten hours now."

Konoe leaned forward and stared into Troy's eyes. "Lord Ashtarote told us that you could help them. I saw how you could help them when we worked together in saving Kurosaki and Tatsumi"

The dark-haired young man kept his silence.

"Lord Ashtarote told us about who you really are, _Lord Abigor_," said Konoe as he waited for Troy to react. "I may not know the Great Duke Abigor, but I do know Tsuuri Troy very well. You know who's responsible for these illusions. No matter what your agenda might be for saving us last night, please help us save Tsuzuki and Kurosaki. They need our help."

"Tsuzuki-san has been trapped inside the illusion for so long. It'll be harder to save him, but we will do our best." Troy's eyes then stared back into Konoe. Although his tone was matter-of-factly, his eyes reflected deep-rooted concern for the elderly chief. "You barely withstood the strain last night, Chief. Aside from that, you have close ties to Tsuzuki's past. If you thought that the events of the past were already extreme, the illusions have a way of magnifying the gravity of those events. In the process of saving Tsuzuki-san and Hisoka, you might end up being trapped inside that illusion, too."

A tightlipped Konoe responded, "It's the risk I'm willing to take. I'm not going to abandon my men..."

Without leaving his sight on the elderly man, Troy inquired, "You also feel responsible for Tsuzuki-san, don't you Chief Konoe?"

Watari raised an eyebrow and eventually frowned when Konoe gave Troy a nod.

"Very well, but I'm going alone Chief. Someone needs to be here to bail us out, just in case..." Shortly thereafter, the young man closed his eyes from the pain as Watari and Konoe watched over him. In his mind's eye, the young man's translucent figure walked over and stood by Tsuzuki's bedside. As his eyes rested on Meifu's most powerful shinigami and his partner as the two lay unconscious, he chanted an incantation.

A hexagram bearing Abigor's seal appeared underneath Tsuzuki and Troy's bed, the light coming from the mystical symbol becoming brighter until it blinded Konoe and Watari.

Eventually, the light died down.

As Konoe and Watari ran by Troy's bedside, Watari confirmed that Troy was once again unconscious.

After letting out a sigh, Konoe said, "I hope that they'll return safely."

Gushoshin Elder flew inside the infirmary, his frantic wings flapping about as he told Konoe and Watari, "Tatsumi-san has collected all the data that you've requested, Chief. He's waiting in the conference room."

A frown crinkled Konoe's forehead. Having known Gushoshin for more than a century, the elderly chief knew that the news was far from good. "You've done the research with Tatsumi, Gushoshin. What's your joint assessment?"

"You have to see it for yourselves," replied Gushoshin Elder before he continued, "My brother's joining me shortly. He and I will watch over Tsuzuki-san, Kurosaki-kun, and Tsuuri-kun. Tatsumi-san wanted to brainstorm about the data we've uncovered."

The two shinigami stared at each other before giving Gushoshin Elder a nod. They then marched as quickly as they could towards the conference area, with Watari oblivious but nerve-wracked as to what was going on and with Konoe bracing himself for the worst possible news.

* * *

"I grow impatient, Muraki!"

Muraki Kazutaka smirked, undaunted with the fact that he now faced one of the primordial demons as he answered, "You should recall, dark one, that patience is a valuable virtue. The rewards will be great, especially when you and I achieve what we both wanted - the fall of Tsuzuki Asato and the full awakening of your brethren."

The primordial's icy-blue eyes narrowed as he roared, the booming voice reverberating throughout the icy caverns of the Pits of Hell. "What do you accomplish in making Tsuzuki Asato relive his past? Remember that Abigor had already awakened, and every day that passes means that his powers are closer in being fully restored."

"Lord Abigor's powers will be nothing once everything falls into place," said Muraki as he crossed his arms over his chest. "All of the pieces of the puzzle are falling into place, each one preying on every player's weakness. Eventually, there'll be nothing left for them to hope for."

"And once that happens, the world will fall into our hands?" interjected the primordial with such sarcasm. "I heard those idle promises before, Muraki. You are just like your predecessors. You all are full of empty promises, starting from earlier generations of your bloodline."

The platinum-haired doctor shook his head, his silver-and-blue eyes glinting in the dim torchlights surrounding the vast icy throne room. "Chijou is only a small prize compared to what will fall once everything takes place. Imagine all of the realms collapsing into one huge world wherein only you, your brethren, and your loyal allies will rule..."

"Do you know what you are proposing, Muraki?" hinted the primordial, his eyes narrowing. "An all-out war between the realms…. You plan to bring about the destruction of all the realms save for lower Makai, should you succeed..."

"Yes, I know..."

For the first time since the conversation between them had started, the primordial malevolently grinned from ear to ear. The chuckle that he let out eventually became maniacal laughter that echoed throughout the chambers of ice.

Muraki's eyes lit up as he murmured, "We now see eye to eye, don't we?"

Once the primordial had been satiated from laughing, he said, "Yes, we do. I am glad to hear it. You are the first one who sees things our way. So this trip that you have taken Tsuzuki Asato is integral in making everything fall into place?"

"Yes, it is. One way or another, Tsuzuki-san will have no choice but choose one path. Once that happens, the balance of power between good and evil will equal. Only fools will go against you and your brethren."

"All these so-called players of yours will not be swayed so easily," deadpanned the primordial as he opened up his palm and played around with surges of mystical power coming from his hands. "Tsuzuki Asato, the men from the Shokan Division, Abigor, and most especially Enma are steadfast in their respective rights. Enma will pay for what he had taken away from me."

"Every being has his or her price. It's just a matter of finding out what it is. Between now and then, the stage is being set to prepare for the fateful day."

"How about Kinu and Gyokuto?"

"All plans have been set for the two entities. They, along with your brethren, will be awakened..."

"The Apocalypse... This realm has waited so long for that time," said the primordial with a devious smirk escaping from his lips. "Very well, Muraki. I will wait, but do not dare fail me."

Muraki then placed his palm on his chest and gave the primordial a slight but reverent bow before turning around. Once a portal leading him back to Chijou opened up for his return, he mused with satisfaction surging within his being, _"The wait isn't long, Tsuzuki-san. You, my love, will soon be mine. All imperfection will be cleansed."_

* * *

Tsuzuki was gardening at the backyard until mid-afternoon, whistling and humming a happy tune. A small basket filled with newly-harvested vegetables sat on the ground behind him, and he was now pruning his roses.

Hisoka continued to watch over his partner, noticing subtle differences between this Tsuzuki and the one that he knew well in Meifu. First, the Tsuzuki he now observed acted and looked much younger and more carefree. This was the first time that he had seen Tsuzuki genuinely at peace, and the innocence in his elder partner's eyes was still unmarred.

"Asato, did you manage to harvest some vegetables from your garden for supper?"

Responding to the owner of the voice coming from inside the small house, Tsuzuki said aloud as he continued his work, "Yes! I'm coming in a minute, Nee-san!"

Hisoka was shocked for a second, as he repeated to himself, "Nee-san?"

Once Tsuzuki was done with his task, he put away his pruning shears inside the basket, carried the basket of vegetables in one hand, held a bunch of roses with the other hand, and entered the house. After he laid out the roses on the traditional dining table, he went straight to the cooking area and placed the basket on the floor a few feet behind his sister. He watched his sister a few feet from behind, grinning as he could feel Ruka's customary lighthearted happiness.

"I hope she'll like the roses I've picked for her," Tsuzuki pondered as he leaned by the doorway, listening to her sister hum a tune. Once he recognized the melody as a waltz, he shook his head as he smiled in amusement.

Ruka continued her chores, not noticing that her brother was watching her. She was startled once she felt a couple of gentle taps on her shoulder.

Tsuzuki did a half-bow and a hand sweep before Ruka in a courteous fashion. He then offered his right hand to the young woman, looking up to her while he said, "May I have this dance, my dear lady?"

"You most certainly may, kind Sir," Ruka responded with a generous smile as she curtsied before Tsuzuki. As her brown eyes met amethyst ones, she took her younger brother's hand, walked with the latter towards the middle of the room, and then allowed him to lead her into the first of many graceful steps and twirls.

The invisible Hisoka had his eyes focused in the middle of the room, his eyes following the dancers' every move. Slight pangs of envy rested in his heart for a couple of minutes, as his empathy also picked up the siblings' emotions.

"Was that the right way to do _trading places _and the _promenade_, Nee-san?" asked Tsuzuki, as he twirled Ruka so that he now stood behind her.

As Ruka moved along with Tsuzuki's prompts, she nodded her head with a smile as she looked at him.

Every step, sway, dip, and twirl that the couple did amazed Hisoka. At times, he caught a glimpse of his elder partner's amethyst eyes. He saw how those eyes gleamed as their owner seized such a moment of grace and joy.

_The trick to dancing the waltz well is that you must be able to fall in love with your partner. So fall in love with me..._

As Tsuzuki's words from the past echoed in Hisoka's head, Tsuzuki and Ruka continued their elegant movement as one body. The couple ended their waltz in a grandiose finale. A speechless Hisoka's eyes went wide as he saw the truth in Tsuzuki's eyes. His empathy picked it up loud and clear.

Tsuzuki's words reverberated in Hisoka's head once more, as a realization dawned upon the blonde shinigami...

_...You must be able to fall in love with your partner. So fall in love with me..._

**End of Chapter Eleven**

* * *

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yami no Matsuei - Descendants of Darkness and the series' characters belong to Matsushita Yoko. _

_This fanfic, KFR, and their original characters (Tsuuri Troy, Chief Satori, Doctor Kawasawa) belong to PJ Zatken. The depiction of Ashtarote in the series belongs to Matsushita Yoko. The depiction of Abigor in KFR and this fan fiction belong to PJ Zatken._


	12. Never Judge a Book by its Cover

**YAMI NO MATSUEI - DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Twelve - Never Judge A Book By Its Cover**

* * *

_**To the Readers**_

_Ah, such a long time. Thanks for your patience..._

_Although I took some liberalities in interpreting the many "holes" that the manga-ka had left us fans guessing and exploring via fan fiction, I did my best not to stray too far from the series' intent. Let me know what you think, and I hope that you would enjoy this chapter as much as I have been enjoying writing this story._

_For those who are not too familiar with Yami no Matsuei - Descendants of Darkness, this series is shounen-ai (boy/boy relationship or insinuations of boy/boy relationship). I refer you to Dame Theria's Yami no Matsuei website as well as Sakura Crisis' translations. Both of these sites are great resources for Yami no Matsuei._

_This chapter has strong hints of shounen-ai, as well as violent and mature topics and scenes. I hope that you would like this chapter, and the ongoing story as a whole, just as much as I love writing it._

_**Warmest Regards, PJ Zatken**_

* * *

_**Terminology**_

_**Ikuru Aiko - **An original character (OC) introduced in Kyoto Files Revisited (KFR). Aiko is Tsuuri Troy's childhood friend and crush. In KFR, Muraki kills Aiko inside the church._

_**Tsuuri Yuta -** Troy's elder twin sister. She has been murdered in the first chapter of KFR by one of the obsidian-scaled demons._

_**Jii-san / Jii-chan -** Grandfather in Japanese. In these series of stories, Jii-chan is Troy's grandfather. He raises Troy and Yuta since childhood. In the first two chapter, Jii-chan dies just days after Yuta has been murdered._

_**Ikuru Aiko, Tsuuri Yuta, and Jii-chan** are original characters created by PJ Zatken._

* * *

Troy opened his eyes, expecting to see either Hisoka or Tsuzuki... 

Looking around and scanning his surroundings, Troy's heart raced and eventually fell in dismay. His consciousness transported his psyche and allowed him to have corporeal form, but it was not at a location where he wanted to be. He now stood before one of the vast icy lakes of Makai, located in one of the largest realms that he had conquered eons ago as Abigor. He closed his eyes, feeling that he had failed Tsuzuki and Hisoka.

Saving Tsuzuki now solely fell upon Hisoka, and there was nothing that Troy could do to help. He stared at his hands, noticing that he now wore the rich robes and armor befitting his station as one of Makai's most powerful military commanders and influential council members.

Feeling the arrival of someone new but keeping his eyes transfixed on the peaceful-looking lake waters, Troy asked, "Is everything all right, Ashtarote? Did you summon me?"

Ashtarote was kneeling on one knee and his head was slightly bowed when he replied, "It is. The citizens are calm, but the royal council is worried about your absence."

Troy sarcastically chuckled and repeatedly shook his head. "So what else is new? Did you summon me? Is that why I'm here, instead of where I'm needed?"

"There is someone who wishes to see you, my Lord. I believe her desire to see you had brought you here."

A figure in a velvet hooded cape took off the hood as soon as Troy glanced sideways.

Troy's eyes went wide and his mouth had gone dry as he saw that familiar face before him. He saw this very moment in his visions, but he hoped that it would not happen. He should have known better that his visions so far have not strayed him from the truth.

The new arrival gave Troy a smile that nearly melted his heart.

Clenching his fists, Troy glared at Ashtarote. Upset over the situation more than he was upset with the Grand Duke of Makai and his long-time friend, he said coldly to Ashtarote, "She does not belong either in Meifu or Makai. What is _she_ doing here?"

Ashtarote explained with a tone laced with an apology, "Her judgment should have been over, Lord Abigor. She, however, insisted to see you. Enma allowed her fate to rest upon your decision."

"What do you mean?" asked Troy as his charcoal gray eyes narrowed in brewing anger.

"I prayed for this day, Troy. I wanted to be with you. The Lord of Death wanted you to decide on whether we'd be together or not."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Troy responded coldly, "Do you know that Tsuzuki-san and Hisoka need my help right now? You have no business summoning me. You don't belong here, Aiko."

Aiko's eyes flashed as she spat, "And neither do you! Out of all the people I've known, you're the last one who belongs here in Hell!"

After placing his hand over his heart, Ashtarote then gave Troy a slight but respectful bow. "I will take leave, my Lord. The rest of Makai's royal council still needs me, and I am there in your stead. I will give you a full report tonight. I humbly suggest that you make a brief appearance before the royal council before you leave once more for Meifu."

Giving his demon friend and subordinate a grateful nod, Troy then replied, "You may go, Ashtarote. I'll wait for your return, and I will heed your advice."

Once Ashtarote disappeared and Troy turned his back from her, Aiko remarked with silent bitterness, "You haven't seen me for almost a year. You haven't even asked me how I was doing."

With his arms crossed over his chest, Troy closed his eyes and chuckled with cold sarcasm. "The answer's obvious - you're not doing well. This entire situation's bad. You don't belong here."

"I choose where I want to go! Who the hell are you to tell me where I should belong?"

A frustrated Troy buried his face in his hand before angrily flinging it before him. Without an iota of kindness extended towards his old friend either through his words or action, he yelled, "Don't you understand what you just did? You can't keep comparing the past with the present! Things are now different compared to when we were still alive!"

Although her voice rose, Aiko continued to plead, "I can't leave you behind like this! You don't belong here in Meifu, nor do you belong in Makai!"

The dark-haired young man's charcoal gray eyes were cold. "I don't just belong in Meifu and Makai. I am a shinigami for Meifu. I also rule sixty of Makai's legions as well as one of its largest armies. People bow down to me here. I know what the _hell _I'm talking about when I tell you that _you_ don't belong here!"

Such frustration was laced in Aiko's voice as she snorted, "And you're proud of that!"

Troy said point-blank, "It's not a matter of pride. It's a matter of fact."

"I'm not going anywhere. Wherever you're staying, I'm staying."

"There's nothing for you here, Aiko. Go away."

As the long silence passed, Aiko stared into Troy's charcoal gray eyes. She tried to see the essence of the friend that she had grown up with. She was taken aback when she sensed that the innocence and lightheartedness she customarily saw in her friend's eyes were now gone. All that stared back at her were calculating orbs, as well as the bitter void of a life that had suffered too much. "What happened to you, Troy? How come they've been calling you Lord Abigor? You've never been like this before with anyone, and you've never cared about power. This is not you."

Crossing his arms over his chest and giving Aiko a cold stare, he deadpanned, "The rules have changed. This realm is where I've always belonged to, and Abigor is who I really am."

"Bullshit! Have you ever stopped to think about those who loved you? Have you ever thought about Yuta, Jii-chan, and me..."

Troy's voice rose, and the light of anger and frustration in his eyes were visible. He shook his head and he flung his hand in front of him, refusing to accept defeat in this war of words with Aiko. "You're missing the point! Your soul is now supposed to be at peace, and you're stupid for choosing Hell over Heaven!"

Aiko's brown eyes glistened as she gave her friend a rueful smile. "I've always thought about you, Troy. Every time we had a chance to get together when we were still alive, unfortunate things happen. This time's different. I'm here with you now, and I'm here to stay."

After the long and uncomfortable silence between them, Troy told Aiko in a matter-of-factly fashion, "I'm not the person or creature that you knew before. I've always been a demon. You knew that fact since we were kids. This fact is much more true now."

"We've shown each other that we're more than just friends. Doesn't that fact count for anything?"

Turning his face away from Aiko, Troy looked at the horizon as dusk began to settle and the setting sun cast a reddish hue. Through gritted teeth, he intently stated, "Leave, Aiko. I don't want you here."

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you look at me straight in the eye."

Without facing his friend, Troy yelled, "I don't have time for this!" He then began to walk away from her, hiding the sadness and burden he carried over this bittersweet reunion with Aiko.

In an audible voice, Aiko challenged, "Tsuuri Troy... If you want me to leave then do this... Look at me straight in the eye and tell me that I don't mean anything to you."

Troy stopped walking. Unable to face Aiko, he told her, "I'm not Tsuuri Troy anymore, nor have I ever been. I've always been Abigor - a fallen angel punished by God for my rebellion against Him and Heaven. The real Tsuuri Troy's soul perished before he even had the chance to be born. Tsuuri Troy's unborn body ended up as a vessel for my soul. You have had your affections misplaced. All these years, you've befriended an unknowing impostor."

In a much calmer and softer voice, Aiko begged as he approached Troy, "That's _not _what I asked you to do... That's not what I asked you to tell me..."

With his voice almost close to a whisper, Troy looked at the dusky skies of Meifu. He felt Aiko's soft hand rest on his right arm. Holding on to his last ounce of composure, he told her while his back was turned away from her, "You don't belong here, Aiko. Please leave and go back to Heaven."

"I'm not leaving here until you do what I've asked you to do!"

"I can't do that..."

Aiko's eyes narrowed as her grip on Troy's shoulders tightened. "Stop bullshitting with me, Troy! If you're going to throw me out of your life, do it properly!"

"I... I can't..."

Out of sheer anger, Aiko struck Troy's back and arm repeatedly as she began to sob. "If I don't mean shit to you, have the decency to say it to my face!"

Troy's voice echoed throughout the lakeside as he yelled back, "I _can't_ do that!"

Once the echoes dissipated with the cooling air, the reverberating sound was replaced with the the blowing leaves and the whisper from the lake's waters. For many minutes, the two friends stood there without a word - one waiting for the other to speak...

Troy turned around and gazed at Aiko, his eyes now glistening from held-back tears and his voice soft.

More minutes had passed between the two friends without a word being spoken...

In between the gripping sadness and the excruciating pain of being struck at his still-healing back, Troy told Aiko, "I can't do what you're asking me to do. I never lied to you when we were still alive. I don't want to start lying to you..." As the silence continued between the two of them, his tears flowed down his cheeks more freely. He then looked sideways, avoiding his friend's gaze as the tears continued to flow from him.

Aiko, although taken aback to what Troy just admitted to her, was not surprised. Part of her was delighted to hear the expected answer, but she was troubled. She was teary-eyed and her voice broke down to a near-whisper as she asked, "Then why don't you want me to stay with you? If I mean that much to you..."

There was a long and tense-filled silence between the two friends.

Still not able to look at Aiko, Troy admitted, "I haven't been able to forgive myself since I wasn't able to save you from death. You do mean so much to me, Aiko. I've missed you, Jii-chan, and Yuta very much. That fact is the very reason why I don't want you to stay with me. I want all of you out of harm's way. The three of you deserve so much more than Hell, and you definitely deserve so much more than me."

"Troy..." murmured Aiko as she touched Troy's cheek.

When Troy finally gained the courage to gaze at Aiko, he said, "I would've been willing to give up anything to be _this _close to you when we were still alive. Things have changed, Aiko..."

"Changed? Like what?"

"I'm not the same person you grew up with when we were still alive. Aside from that, there has been someone special in my life for a long time now...much longer than you and I have known each other..."

Aiko was stunned speechless...

"Listen to me, Aiko. I love you as a friend and much more. I always have, and I always will. However, my feelings for you doesn't change anything. You don't belong here...just as much as I don't belong where you're destined to be. If there were no repercussion for either of us, I'd be more than happy for us to be together. Since that isn't the case and there's someone out there who has my heart and affection, I won't be able to forgive myself if I let you stay with me."

"This person... This someone you're in love with... Does this person know about what you feel about me?"

After he gave his friend a slight nod, Troy let out a troubled sigh. "Yes, he does. He's been hurting because of that fact. As long as I could remember, I love him. He loves me as well. Our roles within our respective realms and our different beliefs complicated matters between us. We were both stubborn, so we mostly end up hurting each other. He has doubts about what I feel about him. He doesn't see that a loved one's honesty and transparency are signs of love. I can't blame him for having reservations, either. He had gone through so much since I left him for Chijou millennia ago. When I died, I resumed becoming Abigor. At the same time, I chose to rekindle what he and I had for each other."

Aiko eyes went wide as she gaped. _"H - He?"_

As his charcoal gray eyes met chocolate brown ones, Troy responded, "Yes, _he_... Enma, the Lord of Death himself... We've been lovers for thousands of years. He granted you this time to meet with me."

"I see..." murmured a shocked Aiko as she looked down at the marbled floor. She tried to hold back her tears, but her body shook and she eventually broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

Troy quietly approached Aiko with a heavy heart. As long as he could remember, he never wanted to see Aiko cry. His resolve to hold back his feelings melted, as his arms wrapped around Aiko protectively. He kissed Aiko on the forehead, his held-back tears flowing down his cheeks as his embrace tightened. He closed his eyes, as if he was trying to capture how embracing Aiko placated his troubled soul. "Please, Aiko... I can't let you give up a treasure such as Heaven just to be with me. You're meant to be at peace along with Jii-chan and Yuta."

The young woman tightened her embrace around her friend. "If I can't stay here then come with me. You don't belong here."

"I can't, Aiko. I still have a purpose to fulfill, and I need to be here to do so," said Troy as his eyes reflected the sadness of the truth and the acceptance of being parted from her forever. He then gave her a rueful smile as he affectionately swept the unruly strands of hair away from her face, his eyes still brimming with held-back tears. "Don't worry about me. There are people here who love and care for me. I'm not going to be alone..."

"You're not a demon, Troy. You've never been one... No matter what you or anyone tells me about you, I'll always believe you to be the same gentle person that I grew up with. When will you start believing that about yourself?"

"I'm sorry, Aiko. I'm so sorry..." murmured Troy as bittersweet tears continued to flow from his eyes. He then wrapped his arms around Aiko and kissed her in the lips.

Once Troy broke their kiss and stared into Aiko's eyes, she told him before she initiated their second kiss, "I'll always remember you, Troy..."

While the kiss between them continued, Aiko did not notice the magical light that emanated from the ground and enveloped them. To her, this kiss and embrace between them had been a long-awaited moment.

_I'll always remember you, Troy..._

Aiko's words stabbed Troy in the heart, feeling as if he just betrayed her but knowing that it was all for the best as he pondered, _"No, you won't remember anything after this. I'll make sure of that you won't have a reason to look down here in Meifu or Makai ever again."_

The young man ended the kiss, his charcoal gray eyes reflecting the happiness and sadness that he felt as he whispered to her, "Goodbye, Aiko..."

"Goodbye, Troy. Until we see each other again..."

Troy's tears continued to flow. As he kept his gaze on Aiko, he pondered and wished from the bottom of his heart, _"For her, I give up whatever powers You wish to relinquish from me. If You wish to relinquish whatever I claimed eons ago from the pools of Chaos, so be it. All I want is for her to be happy and at peace, especially since I have given my love to someone else. Please use me as you best see fit..."_

As soon as Aiko bade her farewell to Troy, a peaceful-looking light showered on her. Before the young woman disappeared, a tearful Troy heard a rich voice which radiated benevolence say to him, "I accept your offer, Abigor."

Troy - or rather Abigor - shuddered from where he stood as the ethereal light continued to shine over the lakeside. Hearing that voice and feeling the warmth radiated by that voice made him weak in the knees. He had been shunned from Heaven for eons, cast away from Divine Grace. And now hearing that voice was comparable to precious drops of water touching the parched throat, spreading and penetrating the innermost and most barren parts of Troy's soul. He fell on his knees, his eyes closed so that he could concentrate all his energies and senses in hearing that wonderful voice as its owner said, "You've learned so much to do such an exchange, Abigor. May you fulfill your purpose with the same passion that you possessed when you raised arms against Me."

"Thank you, my Lord. I will do my best..." whispered Troy as he silently wept.

The light which spread throughout the lakeside eventually gathered and concentrated on where Troy knelt, its intensity changing from warm to blinding. His screams reverberated as he felt something sharp invade his body, the psychic force acting as if it was ripping out his eyes and a fragment of his mind. During this torturous time, many scenes starting from eons ago all the way up to his recent past panned before his mind's eye.

When the last scene from his recent past flashed before him, Troy fell to the ground. Once his eyes closed and his mind dragged him into unconsciousness, the brilliant light died down and eerie silence dominated throughout the icy Makai lakeside.

-------------------------------------------------

It was already deep in the night where the citizenry should be asleep, just as Tsuzuki and Ruka have been for the past hours.

Hisoka, however, stood watch as an invisible spectator to Tsuzuki's illusion. The young shinigami sat by Tsuzuki's bedside, still confused over the revelation he uncovered about his elder partner. He observed how close Tsuzuki was with Ruka. He saw the two siblings dance, the image reminiscent of the Hisai Kisae case wherein he first witnessed how graceful and gentle his partner was. No matter how irritated he was with Tsuzuki's childlike antics, deep down he admired his elder partner's inner grace. To him, Tsuzuki's dancing reflected the gentleness and passionate nature of his heart and soul.

Ruka and Tsuzuki slept together in the same bed, but there was no malice between the two siblings. As much as the scene was innocent, Hisoka could not help but recall how Tsuzuki's emotions for Ruka came loud and clear via his empathy. Pangs of jealousy and confusion hit the young man as he gazed down to observe his sleeping partner, the young man trying to dispel any ill feelings by touching the side of Tsuzuki's face.

For a minute, Tsuzuki stirred from sleep. He smiled a bit although his eyes were still closed, his serene face reflecting the comfort that he felt from Hisoka's touch.

The approaching sound of angry footsteps and crackling fire from torches broke the silence of the night, the sight of the torches and people through the cracks of the wood being caught at the corner of Hisoka's eyes.

Once the crowd stood a few feet before the main door of Tsuzuki and Ruka's home, the noise became louder. A couple of people from the gathered crowd called Ruka to come outside. The rest of the much-angrier members of the assembly called out for Tsuzuki, calling him names such as monster, demon, and other words that they knew have hurt Tsuzuki and Ruka so much whenever they were uttered.

"I... I have to come out," whispered Tsuzuki, his heart breaking from hearing such names flung at him but was nonetheless more concerned with Ruka's safety and well-being. "They won't stop..."

"We'll _both_ come out, Asato," said Ruka, her hand slipping into Tsuzuki's hands. She interlocked her fingers along with his, and grasped it in such a calm and reassuring manner. "I won't let you face this alone..."

"Nee-san..." was all that Tsuzuki could manage to murmur. His heart almost caved in as Ruka held his hand more tightly. She had always been his pillar of strength, his consoler in despondent times, the only semblance of his doubtful humanity, the only one who understood him...

As reassuring as Ruka's words were to him or the gentle gaze that she had given him, Tsuzuki could not help but feel such fear grip him.

"Asato, don't worry... I'm here..." said Ruka with a comforting smile. "We'll face this together, come what may..."

And with those words, Tsuzuki and Ruka walked towards the door to face the angry crowd outside their home.

**End of Chapter Twelve**

* * *

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yami no Matsuei - Descendants of Darkness and the series' characters belong to Matsushita Yoko. _

_This fanfic, KFR, and their original characters (Tsuuri Troy, Chief Satori, Doctor Kawasawa) belong to PJ Zatken. The depiction of Ashtarote in the series belongs to Matsushita Yoko. The depiction of Abigor in KFR and this fan fiction belong to PJ Zatken._


	13. The Reckoning

**YAMI NO MATSUEI - DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Thirteen - The Reckoning**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**_To the Readers_**

_Ah, such a long time. Thanks for your patience..._

_Although I took some liberalities in interpreting the many "holes" that the manga-ka had left us fans guessing and exploring via fan fiction, I did my best not to stray too far from the series' intent. Let me know what you think, and I hope that you would enjoy this chapter as much as I have been enjoying writing this story._

_For those who are not too familiar with Yami no Matsuei - Descendants of Darkness, this series is shounen-ai (boy/boy relationship or insinuations of boy/boy relationship). I refer you to Dame Theria's Yami no Matsuei website as well as Sakura Crisis' translations. Both of these sites are great resources for Yami no Matsuei._

_This chapter has strong hints of shounen-ai, as well as violent and mature topics and scenes. The scenes found in this chapter are violent and graphic. I hope that you would like this chapter and the ongoing story as a whole, just as much as I love writing it._

**_Warmest Regards, PJ Zatken_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Terminology**_

_**Ikuru Aiko -** An original character (OC) introduced in Kyoto Files Revisited (KFR). Aiko is Tsuuri Troy's childhood friend and crush. In KFR, Muraki kills Aiko inside the church._

_**Tsuuri Yuta -** Troy's elder twin sister. She has been murdered in the first chapter of KFR by one of the obsidian-scaled demons._

_**Jii-san / Jii-chan -** Grandfather in Japanese. In these series of stories, Jii-chan is Troy's grandfather. He raises Troy and Yuta since childhood. In the first two chapter, Jii-chan dies just days after Yuta has been murdered._

_Ikuru Aiko, Tsuuri Yuta, and Jii-chan are original characters created by PJ Zatken._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As Tsuzuki and Ruka stepped out of the house, Tsuzuki and Ruka stiffened as they saw the sea of angry people holding torches and glaring at him.

"Demon!" cried out some of the people from the crowd, the yells becoming more enraged and hateful.

"Liar, murderer! You killed her!" cried out another, the torches being raised up and down which signified their hatred towards Tsuzuki.

However, what froze Tsuzuki's blood was the sight before him. Instinctively, he clung on to Ruka as if his life depended on it.

The crowd parted into two, giving way to the one they accompanied -- a grieving father carrying the body of his dead daughter.

Tsuzuki's gaze landed on the owner of that pale beautiful face. His foggy memory wracked to identify who the unfortunate woman might be until his eyes went wide upon recognition. His gaze went from the dead daughter to her father, the latter's body shaking from such grief and anger.

As a name came into mind, Tsuzuki stared at that innocent face once more and murmured, "Aya-chan... Takara-san... What...what happened?"

Then stones were hurled towards Tsuzuki as the mob called out hurtful insults and names. As the mob became more restless and uncontrollable, some of those stones that they flung hit the house and some of them hit Tsuzuki.

Ruka clung closer to Tsuzuki's side, holding his hand and interlacing her fingers with his. Tsuzuki, whose forehead had been cut by a sharp stone, kept pushing her away from danger but she insisted in staying close with him, her eyes the only means of communicating to him that she would not leave him.

The mob pushed closer, ready to nab Tsuzuki but in the middle of the frenzy a voice reverberated and shattered the peaceful night much more than the mob did -- the voice of the owner crying out repeatedly, "Stop!"

The unruly crowd stopped as Takara, the grieving father, repeated his yelled plea until the people quieted down.

Hisoka, who invisibly watched on the side a few feet away from Tsuzuki and Ruka, felt through his empathy the father's emotions...grief, disbelief, a great sense of loss. He sensed that the emotions coursing through the old man was not out of anger, not like the others who were there crying out for the spilling of Tsuzuki's blood. He shuddered not only from the near-overload of emotions coming from the mob, from Tsuzuki, the grieving father, and from Ruka, but also from the identity of the dead daughter was as Takara laid her lifeless body on the ground before Tsuzuki.

"She..." was all that Hisoka could say as he identified the woman as the same one he saw murdered that moonlit night. His body shuddered even further as he recalled how that cold-hearted man murdered her underneath the sakura tree.

Takara knelt before the body of his dead daughter, his tear-glazed eyes gazing into Tsuzuki's eyes and telling the amethyst-eyed young man, "I know that you didn't murder her. I also know that you're not human. You're _not_ one of us. You're a demon with a heart and face of an angel, and you've always been kind and affectionate towards Aya and me. I've always cherished that about you. And so did my Aya..."

The elder man's tears then flowed even more generously as he said through a whispered plea, "Please... I don't care who or what you really are, Tsuzuki-san... Please bring her back to me... She's my only daughter. I love her very much..."

Some members of the mob protested, only to be silenced through Takara's yells for them to shush. As much as they did not share the same views as he did, they respected it nonetheless and knew that beneath that cool and benevolent exterior was a temper no one would wish to tamper with.

Tsuzuki's eyes teared up, the tears silently flowing from him as he gazed upon both father and daughter. He did remember them well, as well as the kindness and friendship that was extended to him. He told the grieving father, "Takara-san... If I had the means, I will. I could not bring her back. I don't know how and I don't have the power to do that. I...can't raise her from the dead..."

Takara's body shuddered, his eyes transfixed upon Tsuzuki as the core of his being shook from its steady foundations. He clung on to his daughter's body, begging Tsuzuki, "Please bring her back... I beg you! Only you could bring her back!"

Falling down on his knees, Tsuzuki cried. "I..._can't _bring her back, Takara-san..."

"Liar..." was Takara's whispered reply, the voice oozing with venomous rage as his eyes narrowed.

"I'm _not _who you believe I am. _I'm..._ I'm sorry..."

The grieving father slowly stood up, his steps going backward as he wanted to gaze upon the one who just turned him down. "To save your own hide, you'd rather keep who you are rather than bring someone back who's death had been untimely. If you're _not_ going to show me who you are through begging, then show your fangs right now!"

The seconds flew quickly as Takara ran towards the crowd and drew out a sword from one of the bystanders. The elder man ran towards Tsuzuki, sword in hand and his eyes focused on Tsuzuki who now stood up in shock over what the man was doing. Fully intent on killing Tsuzuki, he flung the sword with all his anger and might.

However, Takara's soul and body shook. His mind went numb as his hand dropped the bloodied sword, his eyes transfixed as the head that he chopped off from the owner's body dropped on his daughter.

The crowd stood there along with Hisoka, helpless and in shock as they saw that beheaded body convulsing out out its last remaining bits of life until it remained still.

_"R..Ruka..."_ was all that Tsuzuki could mutter under his breath as his sister's bloodied head rolled by his feet. He fell down on his knees once more, the lucidity of his mind snapping as he held his sister's head. His soul screamed out, the silence once again pieced as he cried out his sister's name. As he continued to cry and yell, he clung on to his sister's head as if his life depended on it. He looked up to the heavens, his amethyst eyes taking in a more unearthly but nonetheless mesmerizing quality.

Just then, the crowd backed out as their attention focused on the night sky and their surroundings. Thunder roared and the sky took on a bloody hue.

As Tsuzuki sobbed with such sadness and desolation stemming from the core of his being, his sister being one of the two matters that he had in mind...

That, and the sense of injustice over what happened to Ruka.

Tsuzuki could have taken the ridiculing, the name-calling, the beatings, the hurtful whispers from gossip-mongers but the loss of his sister...the one who meant the world to him...the one who he loved with all of his love-hungered heart...was now dead.

Tsuzuki had let out all the years of sadness and hurt bottled up inside in a single blood-freezing cry of pain.

Nature itself responded to Tsuzuki's cry, the thunder now inviting a series of lightning which sent bolts over the town. Balls of fire rained from the sky, sending every combustible matter upon their path into flames. The sky even turned into a bloodier hue.

Lightning struck Takara, the man's bloodcurdling scream reverberating as he burned to a crisp before everyone and fell dead before Tsuzuki.

The mob ran into varied directions, only to be either struck dead by lightning or sent to a more painful death by a fireball consuming the body within minutes.

The smell of sulphur, blood, and screams filled the night air as Tsuzuki stayed put in his place since he unknowingly released his powers to destroy everything around him in his grief. His eyes were glazed, his mind shut down into believing his sister was still alive. He hugged the bloodied head, planting affectionate kisses on its cheek and lips as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Hisoka's feet led him absentmindedly beside Tsuzuki. His eyes brimmed in tears as he crouched by his elder partner, the younger man knowing that his partner lost his sanity over what happened to his sister. He clung on to the elder man, whispering and holding on to the other with empathy and affection even though he knew that his whispers fell in deaf ears, "You're _not _going to be alone anymore, Tsuzuki. I've promised you this before..."

Tsuzuki felt the comforting presence that Hisoka brought, believing that it was Ruka consoling him as usual. His sanity retreated further and deeper into the core of his soul, oblivious with the devastation surrounding him as he clung and hugged Ruka's severed head.

------------------------------

"You're awake..."

Troy tried to sit up from bed, but his still-weakened condition sent his body sinking back in bed. As he gazed into crimson eyes, he asked, "How... How long was I out?"

Enma sat on the bed, his fingertips caressing the young man's cheek. "You've been unconscious for a while, Abigor."

Something in Enma's tone told Troy that the Lord of Death had some concerns. "You...know...?"

The Lord of Death said through a tighlipped demeanor, "Are you talking about your willingness to give up your powers...powers that others in the Underworld have envied from you...over another mortal woman? Or are you talking about your foolhardiness in calling upon the Greater Power after He predestined your banishment from Heaven? If you're talking about either or both, then the answer is yes."

"I told Aiko about us. I wanted her to forget about me. I told her about us...about you...about who I really am..."

Rising from the bed, Enma turned his back from Troy and walked towards the window which held a spectacular view of Makai's icy realm -- the same room that he and Troy shared from time to time...the same room that he and Abigor had shared eons ago before Abigor's departure to the mortal realm. The glow of those crimson eyes cooled as the sadness sat in the Lord of Death's heart, those eyes transfixed on the icy landscape before him. "And by doing what you did, you showed her...and me...what you really feel about her."

After the long silence between them, Troy finally took a burdened sigh and forced himself to sit up on the bed. "You've set up our meeting, Enma. You've set her up to expect from me. By doing that, you made her turn her back from Heaven. What do you expect me to do? _Yell_ at her..._drive_ her away?"

"Yes..." was Enma's cold response.

"That's _exactly_ what I did. When she wouldn't go away, I had to take a gentler approach while hurting her feelings. I told her the truth. I kissed her, infusing powers from the waters of Lethe to make her forget and begging Heaven to take her back -- to undo what you did." Troy's eyes narrowed, his anger and disappointment stewing in the core of his being. "You've set everyone to fail. You've designed this sick game. You still do this after I told you the truth. I loved you from the beginning, yet you don't believe."

"You betrayed me. You betrayed your realm. What you did was unforgivable..."

Through clenched teeth, Troy said as he tried to restrain himself, "I refuse to ask forgiveness for your warped perception! You're the betrayer, the one who's unforgivable!" His fists shook and one of those fist slammed against the wall, cracking the marble wall and causing his hand to bleed. "I'm tired of playing games with you. It's been eons, Enma... Aren't..."

Troy tried to hold back his tears as he murmured, _"Aren't you tired? I'm trying everything..."_

Shortly thereafter, Troy and Enma felt that disruption in the balance of dark powers. The two knew that there could only be one person that could cause such disruption.

With that signal, Troy got up from bed and dressed up after he recovered from his initial shock. He walked towards the door, conditioning himself to shove away his emotions and having no plans to speak with the Lord of Death. However, his true emotions for the temperamental Enma emerged. He stopped for a minute, telling Enma, "I always believed in free will, Enma. I chose my fall. I chose to be with you. I chose to tell you the truth and ask your blessing on every important aspect of my life. I chose you over Aiko. I chose to forgive you for many things. I chose to be with you for the rest of our existence. And yet, that isn't enough for you... That, unfortunately, was your choice..."

The young man then closed his eyes, channeling for Hisoka or Tsuzuki's energies and then disappearing into the void.

Enma, on the other hand, continued his gaze at his lover's realm. Pride reigned his heart, refusing to see matters based on Troy...or Abigor's...perception.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Before dawn's early light came, the entire village where Tsuzuki and Ruka grew up burned. The smell of sulphur, burnt flesh, soot permeated the nose.

Yet Tsuzuki remained on the ground, cradling his sister's head and his glazed eyes brimming with held-back tears.

As the soldiers were guiding Tsuzuki to their vehicle, aiming to bring the near-catatonic young man for questioning, a middle-aged man of status and stature approached them. He bowed a bit, acknowledging the warm greetings from everyone. "Please guide the young man to my hospital. You won't be able to get anywhere with your questions."

Then the man approached Tsuzuki, crouching before the younger one and whispering in the other's ear, "I've been waiting for you. We'll have a beautiful friendship, I assure you..."

Hisoka, at first, did not see the man's face since the upper part of the elder man's face was covered by the shadow cast by his white fedora hat. Yet when the man whispered in Tsuzuki's ear, that shadow cleared and all that Hisoka could do was gasp and be in shock. He was helpless as the benevolent-looking man guided Tsuzuki to his car...the same man who killed Takara Aya...the same man who experimented on Tsuzuki in the last days of Tsuzuki's life...

The same man who Muraki Kazutaka called Grandfather...

**End of Chapter Thirteen**


	14. M Stands For

**YAMI NO MATSUEI - DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Fourteen – M Stands For…**

_**

* * *

****To the Readers** _

It has been a long time, but I always had the intention of finishing this story.

Although I took some liberalities in interpreting the many "holes" that the manga-ka had left us fans guessing and exploring via fan fiction, I did my best not to stray too far from the series' intent. Let me know what you think, and I hope that you would enjoy this chapter as much as I have been enjoying writing this story.

For those who are not too familiar with Yami no Matsuei - Descendants of Darkness, this series is shounen-ai (boy/boy relationship or insinuations of boy/boy relationship). I refer you to Dame Theria's Yami no Matsuei website as well as Sakura Crisis' translations. Both of these sites are great resources for Yami no Matsuei.

This chapter has strong hints of shounen-ai, as well as violent scenes. I hope that you would like this chapter, and the ongoing story as a whole, just as much as I love writing it.

To those who have been avidly reading my work, many thanks to you. To my on-line friends, especially NM, B, and Del…thanks for everything.

Many thanks also go to Anita, a new on-line friend and fellow YnM fan. May you enjoy this story as well.

**Warmest Regards, PJ Zatken**

**

* * *

****Terminology**

**Abigor - **Demonology books differ in interpretation about Abigor's position in regards with Ashtarote. Some books say that Abigor is a higher-ranking demon than Ashtarote, and some say otherwise. The books, however, agree with the fact that Abigor is a demon commander, a war strategist, a seer, and the ruler of 60 realms in Hell. For the purposes of this fic, I used the interpretation that Abigor ranks higher than Ashtarote. I also took liberalities in fleshing out a background story for him.

Chapter Eight revealed that Abigor, whose seal has been mysteriously appearing in Kyoto Files Revisited, is none other than Tsuuri Troy. For the purposes of this fic, Enma, the primordial demons, Ashtarote, and the other demons will call him Abigor. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi, Watari, Konoe, Muraki, and Troy's loved ones will call him Troy or Tsuuri-kun. Troy, by this time, is used to being called by either name.

Subsequent chapters of Apocalypse Rising will explain more about his past, how he fell from God's grace, how he obtained his powers, how his relationship had been with Enma, and why he became involved with the Shokan Division. The depiction of Abigor in this fanfic belongs to PJ Zatken.

**Ashtarote - **The Grand Duke of Hell or Makai. Demonology books say that Ashtarote rules 40 realms and wields a lot of political clout in Hell. He has been eyeing on Tsuzuki to replace Sargatanas as the Brigadier Commander of the demon army since Sargatanas has been vanquished in The Devil's Trill manga and anime story arc. Although I took liberalities in shaping Ashtarote's character, the depiction of Ashtarote in the YnM series belongs to Matshushita Yoko.

**Makai -** Hell, or the equivalent of Hell.

**Meifu -** _The land of the dead where sakura trees are almost in bloom all year round. Enma oversees Meifu. It is the equivalent of purgatory._

_**Terazuma Hajime - **He is Wakaba Kannuki's senior partner in the Chugoku area. Although he has pointed ears and dark marks under his eyes due to his parasitic shikigami, he is handsome in his own right and bears a strong resemblance to Tsuzuki. A former detective of the Hiroshima Prefecture Police, an excellent archer, and a current shinigami, Terazuma's motto is efficiency and utilization of strength. He despises Tsuzuki because he sees his senior colleague as a "waste," not only due to Tsuzuki's lackadaisical attitude but also for the latter's possession and almost non-utility of his Fuda and shikigamis' powers. He avoids women and physical contact with women since he turns into his shikigami form with a woman's touch. Hisoka, too, also has the same effect on Terazuma. Although he avoids women, he welcomes Wakaba's presence for more reasons other than his partner's ability to turn him back into his human form. _

Almost everyone calls him Terazuma, and Wakaba calls him Hajime-chan. Terazuma Hajime belongs to Matshushita Yoko, the manga-ka.

**Kiseki **– is a list of the people who are supposed to die and it is by this that the dead are admitted into Meifu. The shinigami retrieve people who are on the list but have not died yet.

**Todoroki - **The chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau. Chief Todoroki is one of Chief Konoe's fiercest enemies, and is an unseen character in the series.

I know, I know...what's Chief Satori doing in the story?

When I was doing my research on the series, I thought that the chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau is un-named. After doing more research for the purposes of this fic, I found out (much to my embarrassment) that Todoroki is the name of the chief. So for less confusion (and in an effort to save face), this is how the story goes...

The Peace Preservation Bureau has two chiefs - one handling internal affairs, and the other managing affairs outside Ju-Oh-Cho. Chief Satori handles internal affairs, and Chief Todoroki is in charge of external affairs. Although the two of them have different responsibilities, they have equal power and they have their respective staff. At the same time, both of them are thorns in Konoe's side.

Chief Satori is a character created by PJ Zatken, and Chief Todoroki is a creation of manga-ka Matshushita Yoko.

**Wakaba Kannuki -** She is Terazuma Hajime's partner in the Chugoku area. A Fuda user, she is the only one who could control Terazuma when he changes into his shikigami form. She looks like a pretty and bubbly high school girl in a shaded sailor uniform with long wavy red hair entwined with ribbons. Aside from having a sweet disposition, she is an awesome cook and a wonderful baker who spoils Tsuzuki and the rest of the Shokan Division with her pastries.

Her partner, Terazuma, calls her Kannuki. Tsuzuki affectionately calls her Wakaba-chan. The rest of her peers call her Wakaba, and she belongs to Matshushita Yoko.

**

* * *

**

"Will you _quit_ fidgeting just for once?"

Terazuma just glared at the mirror. Actually he was glaring at the one who stood behind him, the latter putting makeup on him as well as placing those skin-colored props to cover his pointed ears. A candle was the only source of illumination within the room as they did not wish to stir any suspicion.

Wakaba just shook her head, continuing the ritual that she and her partner had established since they took on the Chugoku-Holy Innocents' Academy case. She then said under her breath, warning her partner, "I saw that pout, Hajime-chan. This isn't easy."

Terazuma just scowled as he stuck an index finger to loosen up the clerical collar around his neck, which made Wakaba shake her head in amusement since Terazuma's expression was between a scowl and a pout. "Tell me about it. Try prancing around in these heavy garments while pubescent pains in the neck – much worse than this stupid collar that I have to wear – go all googly-eyes while I lecture about embracing religion and going to Hell if you don't. And do I really have to start preparing for this stupid cosplay at three in the morning?"

Stopping for a minute, Wakaba examined her work and smiled a bit. The smile became warmer as thoughts about her and her cantankerous partner flitted in her mind, thanking the gods above and below that the candlelight hid that blush. "We're here on assignment. Soon, the rest will join us."

The male shinigami, now posing as a priest and teacher at the Academy, snorted his disagreement. "I've been up for the past _three _consecutive mornings at such an infernal hour, so _forgive_ me for not being optimistic."

"Since when have you been optimistic?" asked Wakaba in a light mood.

After letting out a sarcastic snort, Terazuma quickly flung a hand. "I need a smoke…."

Shaking her head once more, Wakaba reminded Terazuma, "No smoking until the makeup comes off."

With eyes going wide, Terazuma's whispered remark was, "That's not for another _fifteen hours_!"

_"Exactly,"_ said Wakaba as she put away the makeup and everything else that she used on Terazuma. "Patience is a virtue, Hajime-chan. You said that the other day to our class in one of your lectures."

"I'm not feeling virtuous right now, so shoot me," was Terazuma's pouted reply while giving Wakaba a glare, his nerves on edge due to nicotine craving and as the shikigami inside him began to stir.

"See you in class, _Sensei._ We have a long day ahead of us, especially since Chief Konoe and Tatsumi-san both want a report on our investigation. The sun's setting right now in Meifu," replied Wakaba as she disappeared, only to reappear in her private bedroom to catch up on sleep before school began.

With clenched fists resting on top of his black priestly garb, Terazuma took deep sighs as he mumbled to himself, "Yes. Today's _definitely_ going to be a long day. Religion class today..."

Shortly thereafter, screams pierced through the veil of silence.

Terazuma's eyes went wide, the shikigami inside him sensing the dark and heavy aura around him. He ran outside and followed where those screams came from.

A chill traveled down Terazuma's spine and his blood froze as he saw the very reason for those screams.

-----------------------------------------------------

Chief Konoe sat at the head of the conference table. A group of subordinates looked at him after an hour behind closed doors had passed.

Tatsumi quietly held the slide projector's remote. Watari stared absentmindedly at the dry-board behind Chief Konoe, the dry-board filled with notes regarding the case. Terazuma and Wakaba were mostly silent save when their peers had questions to ask about what they saw that day.

All of them fell quiet in what they have seen – pictures of the very sight that elicited those bloodcurdling screams at Holy Innocents' Academy and made Terazuma run out to the school grounds before the crack of dawn. The pictures of each of the thirteen victims were imprinted in their minds.

Terazuma and Wakaba most especially remember it well, with an exceptionally-quiet Wakaba exhibiting more visibly showing signs how disturbed she was of the scene. They were supposed to be in school, with Terazuma teaching and with Wakaba blending in as a student but were free for the next couple of days since the Academy closed for three days to give police the time and room to investigate the incident and to give everyone time to cope with the tragedy.

The local authorities deemed it to be ritualistic suicide after autopsies and forensic studies were done. Somehow, no one gathered in the conference room agreed with the police – most especially Tatsumi.

From time to time, those inside the room glanced to the empty chairs where Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Troy would normally sit during these gatherings. Each of them gazed at those chairs with sadness as a chill traveled down his or her spine in fear that worse things were about to come – the only question remaining to be answered was when would it take place as the three remained unconscious under Watari's care in the Shokan Division's infirmary.

Watari blinked, taking off his glasses and pressing the side of his nose to ease the pressure as he said, "It's 33 now."

"_Thirty-three_?" asked Tatsumi, gazing at the blonde scientist and being drawn away from the turmoil wracking his brain.

"The suicide...the deaths…. We can even call it murders. There are now 33 deaths at the Academy." Watari then pulled out his folder – the one that each of them received at the start of the case. "I've been reading this over and over. Tatsumi-san also handed me a folder regarding the slew of suicides that had occurred many years ago at the Academy. There is a pattern between the two series of incidents."

Standing up and grabbing the dry-board marker, Watari asked everyone, "Is anyone familiar with the Fibonacci series?"

With a frown, Terazuma asked, "_Fibo _who?"

"_Fibonacci_," said Wakaba with a pursed-lipped smile, still rather distraught although she was doing her best to cover it up. She then looked at Watari, shaking her head along with the rest of them.

Tatsumi had heard about Fibonacci once or twice during his existence, but was not as well-versed about it. He, along with the others, shook his head.

"Give me about five minutes here," murmured Watari as he was engrossed in drawing a series of rectangles on the white dry-board. After drawing the rectangles, the board reflecting rectangles drawn from top to bottom of the dry-board, a pre-occupied Watari discarded the dried-out marker and then reached out for a new one resting nearby. With the new marker, he wrote names inside each rectangle. Once he was done writing the names, he then wrote numbers and symbols on the right-hand side of each rectangle.

The others were baffled, not following Watari's logic as the blonde scientist continued. However, their eyes began to open wider as they began to recognize the names appearing in those rectangles. Once Watari was done, all of them stared at his handiwork as he walked sideways to the right with dry-board marker in hand.

Watari did the same exercise on the dry-board beside the one he just finished working on.

Chief Konoe, Terazuma, and Wakaba's foreheads creased whereas Tatsumi's blood froze even further as he alone recognized the first set of names that Watari now wrote – names that the rest do not recognize.

Once Watari was finished with the second diagram, he walked back to the conference table and sat down. He gave the others about five minutes to contemplate on the information now written before them as everyone started scanning the first column of rectangles and names...

------------------------

: Kataniwa Miya : 0 plus 1 equals 1

------------------------

--------------------------

: Kabuto Emiko : 1 plus 1 equals 2

--------------------------

---------------------------

: Sanders Francis : 1 plus 2 equals 3

: Pedroni Angelica :

---------------------------

--------------------------

: Mori Anzu : 2 plus 3 equals 5

: Satou Kenji :

: Pedroni Anthony :

--------------------------

--------------------------

: Tanaka Koji : 3 plus 5 equals 8

: Takeda Ryosuke :

: Itou Daisuke :

: Kouya Isa :

: Fujikawa Seimei :

---------------------------

There was a seemingly endless series of rectangles and names beside the first column, the rectangle getting larger and the end-result of the equation beside each rectangle a larger number than the previous one.

After he surmised that everyone had time to absorb and draw conclusions about what was written on the board, Watari sat beside Tatsumi and explained to all those present in the room, "Each rectangle represents an incident – whether it is suicide or murder. If there are two or more names in a rectangle, it means that they either died on the same day or they all died together. The rectangle in the first column, third row were two suicides that occurred in Holy Innocents' Academy. Sanders Francis, a priest and teacher, hung himself inside his quarters. Pedroni Angelica slashed her wrists the same night. Both of them were found dead the following morning. The rectangle in the first column, fifth row was a freak accident where the balcony section of the church gave in, causing the four students to fall and get crushed by the falling debris. One of the names within that rectangle – Kouya Isa – fell to her death at the cliffs the same day as the accident."

"All the names that you see were listed in the kiseki after their deaths, but to this very day their souls have not been retrieved nor have appeared before Enma for judgment."

Terazuma's eyes squinted and he blurted out, "But those people…some of them…died nearly forty years ago. How could that be?"

Watari let out a subtle sigh. "I know, but the same occurrence and pattern happened earlier than that. I'm now in the process of tracing those names, and even though the Gushoshin have not finished gathering the data for us the same patterns exist. Tatsumi-san can even attest to that fact since he was involved in one of the investigations, right Tatsumi-san?"

Tatsumi knew exactly what those rectangles meant, but he always dismissed it as his personal bias regarding the case. He gazed into Watari's eyes and nodded, feeling vindicated and at the same time reopening some poignant memories from decades ago that he wished to have closure from.

Wakaba looked at the dry-board once more. She then addressed her companions by asking, "The numbers…. So you're saying that they're a pattern? A pattern for what, specifically?"

Terazuma mumbled, "A ritual, probably?"

Chief Konoe blinked a bit as if he were stirred awake. "What makes you say that?"

Terazuma's reply was, "It was just a feeling. It's hard to explain, but if you were there…."

"I know what you mean, Hajime-chan…" interjected Wakaba as chills traveled down her spine once more. "Seeing them lying like that…bleeding…dead…it was…."

The entire room then fell silent once more for a long time as Tatsumi thumbed the remote and scanned the pictures once more one by one. Finally, he asked Watari, "The equations…what's so important about them aside from the fact that there's a pattern?"

Watari drummed the dry-board marker against the table as if he were trying to jog back his thoughts. Once he stopped doing that, resorting to just holding the marker with one hand as he rested his back against the chair, he replied, "It was said that the Fibonacci series hold such a mystery. Some even claim that it holds the very secrets of life and creation embodied in mathematical form. That bold claim still needs to be proven, but that claim becomes stronger still on cases wherein the formula has been applied."

Tatsumi's eyes squinted a bit while he stared at the white dry-board. His mathematically-tuned mind began crunching numbers inside his head, his eyes narrowing a bit as he sat quietly and absentmindedly twirled his favorite red marking pencil with his right hand. Once he finished processing the numbers as he used the model that Watari furnished them, he held his breath for a couple of seconds. He then told everyone, his eyes still glued to the board, "Don't tell me that we're expecting 13 deaths soon?"

"Right…" Wakaba then took her notepad and started scribbling numbers, doing the same exercise that Tatsumi did in his head. "And the irony is that if I add the second row of numbers and I then expand it to two more sequences, it adds up to 33. One, plus one, plus two, plus three, plus five, plus eight, plus thirteen equals 33..."

After shaking his head for a while, Terazuma dug his right hand inside his pants pocket. Touching the half-filled box of cigarettes from his pants pocket reminded him of how stressed he felt.

Chief Konoe took a drink of water and then took a hard swallow, his body also feeling the stress of the recent series of events hitting the Shokan Division and his small circle of staff who he considered as his family as long as he could remember. "Find any pattern, whether it would be the method of death, the one responsible for their deaths, their occupation, location of death, time of death – anything. These events seem to be too premeditated. Someone is behind this, so we need to find him."

The staff got startled and then gave a tightlipped nod as Chief Konoe added, "And find any connection with Muraki and these deaths. Don't limit yourself to just Muraki Kazutaka. Go back as far as you can in the family tree, if you can."

Almost everyone then stood up as Chief Konoe gave a silent acknowledgement that the meeting had been adjourned.

When Tatsumi was about to leave, Konoe silently tapped his hand on the table to get the secretary's attention. The eye contact between them established that the meeting was not over but was simply just limited to the two of them, which prompted Tatsumi to tell Watari, "I'll look for you at the infirmary or the laboratory as soon as we're done here."

Watari gave his lover a genial nod and a smile, leaving the two men and closing the door behind him to give them privacy.

With a calm tone and a tightlipped smile, Chief Konoe asked his secretary, "Is there something that you wanted to tell me, Tatsumi-kun?"

"We've all kept secrets, Chief. You did, too," was Tatsumi's reply, his tone having no hint of blame, avoidance, or defensiveness. He then let out a subtle sigh and then gazed into the eyes of his superior, long-time friend, and somewhat father figure. "It's a long time ago since I got involved in that case. It was a couple of years before I joined the Shokan Division. At that time, I was young, naïve..."

"Yet you never gave up on looking into those deaths as something more than what it was. You shouldn't have given up on what your instincts had told you – young or not."

Tatsumi's gaze at Chief Konoe intensified, as if he were ready to bare his soul and daring the elder shinigami to do so. "Just as you have never given up on watching out for all of us and feeling responsible for whatever happens to all of us, Chief – including Tsuzuki-san?"

"Most especially Tsuzuki, Tatsumi-san…. Most especially him…."

The two men fell silent, their respective burdens and guilt weighing heavier than they normally did.

Tatsumi broke their silence as he said, "I never got the chance to thank you and Tsuuri-kun for saving us. I –"

After smiling gently and chuckling inwardly, the chief told the younger man, "I know, Tatsumi-san. I know you too well."

"One of the victims was a woman that I became close to – Kouya Isa. She was a teacher at Holy Innocents' Academy. I was there when she fell over the cliff."

There was something that Tatsumi unknowingly communicated to Chief Konoe, the elder man keeping it to himself as to how much the young woman truly meant to the secretary. The elder man could empathize with the pain and guilt that Tatsumi bore about this incident, but he did what he thought was best. He listened to the secretary talk about what he had seen during that undercover assignment and once the narrative was over, Konoe was clear that his half-a-century-old hunch about Tatsumi's feelings for the woman were true.

Just then, Wakaba's screams and the sounds of objects shattering all at once broke the silence.

The two men bolted out of their seats and ran as fast as their feet could take them towards where the screams were coming from.

Although Tatsumi's blood froze, he sprinted faster towards the Shokan Division's infirmary. With clenched teeth and a racing heart, he prayed more frantically as he and Konoe heard Wakaba's panicked and repeated screams of Watari's name.

------------------------------------------

A half-mile from JuOhCho's offices, the late afternoon cold breeze gently blew as dusk also began to settle in Meifu.

Troy's thoughts were lost to his disappointment with Enma's behavior towards him as well as his guilt over his inability to be with Hisoka and Tsuzuki. The hours passed as his gaze continued to rest on the lakeside water before him, a constant prayer echoing within his mind as he begged Divine Providence to keep all those he cared for safe under His care – living or dead.

The comforting sight before Troy, however, was a far portrait of what was actually happening to all of them. He sat on the ground and resumed leaning against the sakura tree. This time, he leaned his head against the tree trunk as if it were a pillow, closing his eyes, and finding comfort and peace with his surroundings. Aside from his ashes being buried in this spot, he and Enma have spent much time together in this very spot as Meifu's citizenry were asleep.

To Troy, it was the perfect place for contemplation as well as company since this site mostly brought him to a sense of inner calm. His physical body was still laying unconscious in the infirmary along with Hisoka and Tsuzuki. He had no way to save Hisoka and Tsuzuki, and for some reason no way for his soul to return and bring consciousness back to his body.

As Troy closed his eyes, his heart became heavy with sadness and longing. He stared deeper at the lake as if it were a crystal ball that showed him the past. Remembering the kiss and embrace that he and Enma shared after many centuries had passed, he mused as tears began to bead at the corners of his eyes, _"I'm tired, Enma. I don't know how long I could stay being at odds with you. I don't know if you're the one who blocked my way to help them. Why would you want Tsuzuki-san to fall into their hands?"_

While Troy's imagination stirred his senses and brought back the sensations of the last kiss and embrace he shared with his lover, he bit his lower lip. Before Troy began to go in deeper meditation, he heard a voice remark, "It's always been peaceful here."

A startled Troy blinked his eyes a couple of times and stirred. Seeing who the new arrival was, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Come now, Tsuuri-kun…or should I say _Lord Abigor_? Is that the way to treat an old friend such as me?" asked Muraki before he took a deep sigh and looked at the sunset.

Troy gave Muraki such a fierce glare as he asked, "What have you done to Tsuzuki-san and Hisoka?"

After many minutes of silence between them, Muraki asked Troy, "His involvement has been plaguing you too, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," was all that Troy managed to say, his tone and demeanor abrupt.

"A choice had to be made a year ago, Tsuuri-kun. You were destined to play a much-deeper role in this saga, but of course no one could upstage my dear Tsuzuki-san. You chose to resume your demonic existence and reclaim your throne. You also chose EnmaDaiOh over that sweet girl…Aiko was her name, right? You also chose to give up some of your gifts so that you could give her soul peace."

Muraki then smirked deviously, adding, "And just in case you're wondering, your dear EnmaDaiOh _did_ block you from entering the realm where Tsuzuki-san and the boy are now in. He also sends you his warmest regards. He wants to make sure that I did so."

Seconds later, Muraki purposefully dropped a glinting metallic object before Troy's feet.

Troy's blood froze as his shaky hand reached out for the object to confirm what he saw. And indeed he did confirm that his eyes were not deceiving him. As he held the object in his hand, his defiant glare became more intense as his eyes glowed and burned bright red. "This ring…is the Signet of Hades – the seal of the Great Lord and Judge of the Dead….the Lord of the Underworld. …"

Clasping the ring, Troy's eyes burned brighter red. His voice took a deeper, more demonic tone as the dark aura that was now already part of his being bubbled up to the surface. "This is _Enma's_ ring…his seal. What have you done to him?!"

Muraki inwardly chuckled as he felt the dark aura curl all throughout Troy's body, the dark power mingling with the chilly air. "Just as you did a year ago, he chose to be stubborn. Yet, just as you did, he ended up having to face his fate. Generations of my family have set the stage for what is about to happen. I will be the one to fulfill that legacy and pact with the dark ones. There is _nothing _that any of you could do to stop Death himself from destruction, unless…."

"Unless _what,_ Muraki?"

"_Unless _you unleash the seal to the Pool of Chaos – the one you've placed there eons ago."

Troy stared at Enma's ring for a long time before he clasped the ring more firmly. He then made the ring disappear, safekeeping it for his lover. He glared at Muraki. "The only way to unleash the seal is to…."

An even more devious smirk escaped Muraki's lips. "Yes, I know the consequence. Frankly, I don't know why you hesitate in doing so. You are, after all, a primordial as well. This is also your chance to get your revenge over what happened…what your lover did to you in the distant and recent past…all the hurt that you and those such as you have gone through because of your gifts…beings such as you and those in the Shokan Division. Beings such as Tsuzuki-san…."

After a long pause, Muraki added, "And need I remind you that your precious Enma betrayed you once more. He constantly set you up to fail, to give up what's rightfully yours –"

"Shut up!"

The evil doctor's silver-and-blue eyes gave the young demonic nobleman a probing gaze and a twisted smirk. "Why, _Lord Abigor?_ Does the truth hurt _too much_ for you to hear? When you were still Tsuuri Troy, I asked you to come with me." He then lifted a hand, offering his open palm as an invitation for the other to take. "My offer still remains open. I'll keep it open as long as I can. I have all the time in the world and so do you. But your precious EnmaDaiOh is running out of time. I suggest that you make your decision very soon."

Troy's voice was cold as the lake began to boil and the wind began to blow more harshly, his dark aura stirring the elements as he did all effort to hold on to a grain of composure. "I held out for_ this_ long. I held out for many eons, standing up against _your_ masters. I sealed the Pool of Chaos so that they would _never_ rise again. What makes you think that I would say _yes_ to your threat?"

"It's simple," was Muraki's nonchalant answer. "You will do whatever it takes to see all your new friends continue to exist and have the Lord of the Dead returned safely."

"I _don't_ believe you."

Muraki's smirk even became more twisted. "Believe what you wish. You'll just see what happens next." He then turned and began to walk away calmly.

However, Muraki's departing steps stopped.

After taking a subtle sigh, Muraki said to Troy, "I wouldn't tempt fate if I were you. Whether you are Tsuuri Troy or Lord Abigor, the path given for you to take is inevitable."

Muraki then turned around, gazing at Troy as a gentle rain of white feathers fell from the sky. "You're _meant _to rule. You're _meant _to wield such power and impart them to those who serve you well. You're _not_ meant to serve or care for anyone. You're also most especially not made to love anyone or be loved in return. Such is your fate. However, the price for such sacrifices that you've already made have been waiting by your feet all this time. Think it over and honor your destiny."

Just as his voice echoed throughout the lakeside, Muraki and the rain of white feathers disappeared before Troy's eyes.

At the same time, Troy felt a disturbance. His non-corporeal form began to disappear into the dark, dismal void.

------------------------------------------

Beside the vast lake a quarter-mile from the hospital that became Tsuzuki's home for eight years, the late afternoon cold breeze gently blew in as dusk began to settle.

In the parallel realm, Hisoka stood and leaned against one of the ever-blooming sakura trees nearby a well-known grave. His hands dug deep into the pockets of his windbreaker and his silky blonde hair being tousled up here and there by the wind. His gaze rested at the lakeside water and its changing hue as the sky grew darker. To him, there was still something peaceful with staring at the near-calm waters, the gentle wind blowing, the healthy trees' leaves to move with the breeze, and for some of the pinkish-white sakura petals to fall and blanket the ground as if they were silky snowflakes.

Yet the small semblance of peace that Hisoka had was surpassed with the melancholy inside his heart and mind, for eight year's worth of memories panned out before him. He had a choice to simply turn his back or walk away, but he chose to stay.

You'll never be alone…

Hisoka fulfilled this promise to Tsuzuki in Kyoto. As much as there were days and nights that he could not bear it anymore, he stayed by Tsuzuki's bedside with the emerald-eyed shinigami able to see everything while he remained invisible in everyone's sight. For some reason, though, he had this inkling that Tsuzuki was aware of a presence keeping him company. As the glimmer of hope settled in Hisoka's being, he would eventually become sad as he remembered that it was Ruka that his elder partner would be looking for and not him.

As Hisoka's gaze focused on the unmarked grave, he whispered, "I'm sorry. I couldn't give you the peace you've wanted – whether it was during your life or your afterlife. Even if I could pick up that knife and give it to you, or drive it into your heart, I…."

"I just couldn't do it. Please forgive me…" Hisoka added after a long pause, his mind's eye seeing Tsuzuki Asato's name clearly engraved on a white marble slab even though the physical focus of his gaze was simply a patch of recently-unearthed soil. Just as he thought that he could not be angrier at Muraki's grandfather since the day Tsuzuki had been taken from the calamity-devastated town, his entire being shook out of sheer rage as the cold-hearted murderer buried the man that would soon become his elder partner in an unmarked grave.

Just as one would think that eight years' worth of experimentation and torture would earn a person peace of heart, mind, and soul…let alone a decent burial….

The young man's fists clenched as he recalled the days wherein he accompanied a mostly-catatonic Tsuzuki. Since he had partnered up with Tsuzuki, he kept his psychic shields up for he was so afraid with the flow and depth of emotions coming from Tsuzuki. Since he had been sent to this phase of Tsuzuki's life, he chose to let down his emotional shields in hopes to understand and to reach out to his partner. What he had uncovered by being vulnerable was far scarier than what he had ever experienced before…

On most days, Hisoka could not feel anything from Tsuzuki as the latter lay there in bed.

The young shinigami wanted to stop his partner's suffering, especially when Muraki's grandfather came by Tsuzuki's bedside. Memories that he wished to seal flooded back in his mind's eye – moments wherein Muraki Kazutaka visited him in the hospital everyday during those three years as his physician, only to ravish him in mind, body and spirit and leave him wanting death more than the previous day's visit.

Hisoka and another figure invisible to nearly everyone's eyes watched the years pass before them as they stayed beside Tsuzuki. The two of them watch Tsuzuki deteriorate over the years, their hearts breaking as the only consolation that they could give was to simply be there as silent and invisible spectators to Tsuzuki's suffering.

During Tsuzuki's catatonic days, he lay in bed while his focus remained glued outside the window. He watched the birds or butterflies outside without uttering a word, as if he were waiting for them to give him good news or better luck than he was having at the time. His lucid mind was much of a prisoner of his subconscious. His heart had been rendered numb as he watched the sun rise and set as the days, weeks, months, seasons, and years passed before him. His trapped mind kept screaming inside him, wanting to feel alive once more or begging for a way for this nightmare to end.

On days wherein his lucid mind would emerge for a few hours, Tsuzuki would look for Ruka and then sob since he had not seen his beloved sister. He would close his eyes, holding back the tears and wondering why his sister would leave him alone in such a place…his mind locking the memory of what happened that fateful night at first. There were times wherein he would just cry until he would be reduced to his catatonic state once more. Other times would find his memory unleashing all the memories of that fateful night while he slashed his wrists, his heart breaking and his mind begging for an end.

Every now and then, Muraki's grandfather would leave a surgical instrument within Tsuzuki's reach. At times, the amethyst-eyed young man would snap out of his stupor.

Moments afterwards, the nurses would rush by Tsuzuki's bedside as he would repeatedly slash his right wrist until the bone would be seen. The ghastly sight left a pool of Tsuzuki's blood collected on the marbled floor.

Wanting to be left alone to bleed and die, he would fight as the nurses or Muraki's grandfather would tend his wounds only to have the cycle repeat days, weeks, or months later.

As the years passed by, Tsuzuki gave up on fighting since death would never come to claim him no matter what he did to himself. He would just inflict the pain to feel alive. At times, he would do so and then pray to the gods to have pity on him by letting him die. The last three years of his stay at the hospital, no one ran to his bedside save for Muraki – the latter just there to chart what was happening to Tsuzuki but without giving any aid to the young man.

Whatever state of mind Tsuzuki was in, there was one constant factor that ran throughout those eight years of hell under Muraki's care – Tsuzuki always felt alone and forsaken, perpetually wondering what made him into such an unforgivable freak of nature.

Hisoka blinked as he heard the rustle of leaves, his empathy picking up the approaching presence of another figure. He looked and sure enough, it was the figure that also accompanied Tsuzuki all those years.

After the approaching footsteps stopped, Hisoka glanced sideways and gave the figure a tightlipped smile even though he knew that the other could not see or hear him. He then whispered, "It's good to see you here, Chief."

Chief Konoe, the new arrival, squatted and took a fistful of loose soil. He closed his eyes and said to Tsuzuki, "I have to take you to be judged. EnmaDaiOh-sama's summoning you. I just wish that I could give you the peace that you've always wished. I've watched you all these years. No one deserves to suffer, let alone suffer as long and as much as you did."

"As much as my son and I did..."

The elder man watched his hand as it let go of the soil and allowed it to return to its source. "With EnmaDaiOh-sama, what you went through for eight years would pale in comparison to what I think he has in mind for you. For that, forgive me Son. All that I could promise is from hereon out, I will do my best to protect you...to be there for you..."

Once Konoe uttered those words, a mist rose from the grave and formed into a misty representation of Tsuzuki.

Just when Hisoka's hand reached out, wanting to touch Tsuzuki's misty form, Konoe and the mist disappeared before him. When he thought that his glimpse into Tsuzuki's life was all over, he was pulled into the dark void once more.

**End of Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yami no Matsuei - Descendants of Darkness and the series' characters belong to Matsushita Yoko. _

_This fanfic, KFR, and their original characters (Tsuuri Troy, Chief Satori, Doctor Kawasawa) belong to PJ Zatken. The depiction of Ashtarote in the series belongs to Matsushita Yoko. The depiction of Abigor in KFR and this fan fiction belong to PJ Zatken._


	15. Infiltrated

**YAMI NO MATSUEI - DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Fifteen – Infliltrated**

* * *

_**To the Readers**_

_Although I took some liberalities in interpreting the many "holes" that the manga-ka had left us fans guessing and exploring via fan fiction, I did my best not to stray too far from the series' intent. Let me know what you think, and I hope that you would enjoy this chapter as much as I have been enjoying writing this story._

_For those who are not too familiar with Yami no Matsuei - Descendants of Darkness, this series is shounen-ai (boy/boy relationship or insinuations of boy/boy relationship). I refer you to Wikipedia's references for more Yami no Matsuei info, Dame Theria's Yami no Matsuei website, and Sakura Crisis' translations. Tthese sites are great resources for Yami no Matsuei._

_This chapter has strong hints of shounen-ai, as well as violent scenes. I hope that you would like this chapter, and the ongoing story as a whole, just as much as I love writing it. I also don't own Yami no Matsuei – Descendants of Darkness and its characters. I do own this fanfic and its original characters._

_**Warmest Regards, PJ Zatken**_

* * *

_**Terminology**_

_**Kuro**_ _**(or Kagan Kuroshuki) **_– _The parasitic shikigami that shares a body with Terazuma Hajime._

_**Kurikara**_ – _The fire-breathing, black steel bodied dragon shikigami. In the manga, Hisoka has been doing his best to acquire him (and we do not know the outcome of that since Volume 11 was the last one thus far). In this fanfic, it is assumed that Hisoka successfully acquired Kurikara._

_**Makai**_ _**-**_ _Hell, or the equivalent of Hell._

_**Meifu**_ _**-**_ _The land of the dead where sakura trees are almost in bloom all year round. Enma oversees Meifu. It is the equivalent of purgatory._

_**Terazuma Hajime - **__He is Wakaba Kannuki's senior partner in the Chugoku area. Although he has pointed ears and dark marks under his eyes due to his parasitic shikigami, he is handsome in his own right and bears a strong resemblance to Tsuzuki. A former detective of the Hiroshima Prefecture Police, an excellent archer, and a current shinigami, Terazuma's motto is efficiency and utilization of strength. He despises Tsuzuki because he sees his senior colleague as a "waste," not only due to Tsuzuki's lackadaisical attitude but also for the latter's possession and almost non-utility of his Fuda and shikigamis' powers. He avoids women and physical contact with women since he turns into his shikigami form with a woman's touch. Hisoka, too, also has the same effect on Terazuma. Although he avoids women, he welcomes Wakaba's presence for more reasons other than his partner's ability to turn him back into his human form._

_Almost everyone calls him Terazuma, and Wakaba calls him Hajime-chan. Terazuma Hajime belongs to Matshushita Yoko, the manga-ka._

_**Kiseki**_ – _is a list of the people who are supposed to die and it is by this that the dead are admitted into __Meifu__. The shinigami retrieve people who are on the list but have not died yet_

_**Wakaba Kannuki -**_ _She is Terazuma Hajime's partner in the Chugoku area. A Fuda user, she is the only one who could control Terazuma when he changes into his shikigami form. She looks like a pretty and bubbly high school girl in a shaded sailor uniform with long wavy red hair entwined with ribbons. Aside from having a sweet disposition, she is an awesome cook and a wonderful baker who spoils Tsuzuki and the rest of the Shokan Division with her pastries. _

_Her partner, Terazuma, calls her Kannuki. Tsuzuki affectionately calls her Wakaba-chan. The rest of her peers call her Wakaba, and she belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

* * *

As Tatsumi and Konoe ran towards the seemingly-unreachable infirmary while Wakaba's screams, another figure had joined them from opposite direction. 

The Shokan Division's alarm blared, alerting all others of the danger within their supposedly-safe walls. Those who were on duty automatically raised the defense shields per protocol on such events. Those who were already off-the-clock ran towards the emergency convening room to receive briefing and orders on what to do.

Some of the shinigami who were already off-the-clock bumped into Tatsumi and the others. They ran with the secretary and Chief Konoe. The other half continued running towards the emergency convening room to help the others with the defense shields and containing the problem, as well as keeping additional intrusion away from the Division.

Dark mist rose from the marbled floor, shaping into huge and sinister forms that blocked the shinigami group's way to rescue Wakaba and Watari.

One of the shinigami yelled at Tatsumi and Konoe, "Go, Sirs! We'll take care of them!"

Konoe turned and nodded at his men. He ran as fast as he could to catch up once more with Terazuma and Tatsumi.

And so Terazuma, Tatsumi, and Konoe reached the infirmary to see three towering obsidian demons. The three demons were the same ones that the Shokan Division encountered in Kyoto more than a year ago in their investigation and retrieval of a then-mortal Troy Tsuuri. The three demons moved closer towards Watari and Wakaba.

Down on the floor were Wakaba and Watari. The blonde scientist served as a barricade to protect Wakaba.

Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Troy were all unconscious on the floor. Their beds have been turned upside down. . Things such as vials, bottles, lamps, and every object and furniture was thrown about and were now shattered into pieces.

At the same time, Konoe, Tatsumi, and Terazuma heard the shinigami who stayed behind let out bloodcurdling yells as they fought the dark mist that eventually became obsidian demons. The three split up as Konoe and Terazuma ran towards a still-unconscious Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Troy while Tatsumi ran to Watari and Wakaba's rescue.

Tatsumi did not waste time as he heard the last of the men's screams from outside be silenced by the demons. In a split second, shadows shot out towards the obsidian demons as if they were sharp swords cutting them into two. The next second found those severed bodies regenerating. The three obsidian demons now became six.

Tatsumi's eyes narrowed as he inwardly cursed himself for not remembering this crucial fact about these demons. He and Watari helped Wakaba, the three edging as far away as they could from the demons.

Two of the six demons ran and lunged towards Watari, only to roar in fury as they were flung by Tatsumi's shadows against the wall. The wall cracked, the demons' bodied embedded in it and thus delaying their attacks.

The other four demons flung spikes that protruded from their bodies, with Tatsumi tapping into his shadow magic to deflect the deadly weapons while his shadows worked alongside him.

In the middle of the turmoil, Tatsumi heard Konoe yell, "Over here, Tatsumi-san!!"

Adrenaline gave the secretary the extra strength needed to get Wakaba faster to safety while Watari helped. He barely noticed that he was carrying more of the rescue effort as the minutes passed.

Terazuma met the three half-way and offered the extra strength to help Wakaba go towards safety.

When the four of them got safely to Konoe, Wakaba fell on her knees as her strength fully sapped away from her body. She could have fallen facedown and be further injured if it were not for Terazuma catching her in time.

Terazuma protectively clutched a barely-conscious Wakaba, feeling that there was now something thick and wet coating his hands. As he supported her with one arm, he froze and murmured loud enough for others to hear, "_Blood…."_ He then examined Wakaba and saw two deep wounds – one in her chest and the other at her waist. What he could not understand was that such wounds should be non-fatal for a shinigami, yet he could see that Wakaba was slowly but surely ebbing away.

"Kannuki…hold on! Don't you dare quit on me!" was all that Terazuma could say to his partner. His tone was frantic yet it was laced with worry over the other – so uncustomary for the grouchy shinigami. He tightened his hold on Wakaba, eliciting a heartfelt yet pained smile from her as he reciprocated that hold. His hold on her became affectionately tighter still as if he were lending her strength to hang on.

As Tatsumi turned around to ask Watari to help Wakaba, his azure eyes went wide. He squatted on the floor before the now-unconscious blonde scientist, his body shaking as he saw the pool of blood that Watari sat on as well as his blood-saturated lab coat.

Upon checking where the source of the blood was, Tatsumi noted that there were spikes embedded in Watari's back. He quickly unbuttoned the other's shirt and noted that some of the spikes went though his lover's chest. His body trembled, first of sadness and worry over Watari. His mind ran on overdrive, wanting to find a way to wake up Watari and heal his wounds. As he ran out of ideas and options, his blood boiled as he thought about the ones responsible for Watari's predicament.

The demons who attacked and killed the shinigami outside roared, their stamping footsteps approaching the infirmary and their noises blending in with the ones who were already tormenting Tatsumi and the others.

"_Bastards…"_ was the only word that Tatsumi could say. His body shook as he laid his bloodied lover on the floor and rose to his feet. He stepped out in front of the others, his rage bubbling as he gave an ice-cold stare at the demons.

When Terazuma was about to get up and join Tatsumi, Wakaba's hold on his hand tightened. Her eyes met Terazuma's eyes as she mouthed the words in a whispered plea that broke his heart, "_Don't leave me…"_

The elderly chief scanned his surroundings and then saw that scene between Wakaba and Terazuma. Seeing the conflict in Terazuma's eyes of wanting to be there for his partner and his desire to fight alongside Tatsumi, he resolved that confusion for the younger man by saying in an authoritative fashion, "Stay behind, Terazuma-kun! Protect them with everything you have!"

Terazuma looked up to Konoe. He gave Konoe a tightlipped nod and focused his attention on Wakaba while the unconscious Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Troy remained close behind him.

Anger swelled within Konoe as he saw his men helpless while the now-free obsidian demons came closer to them. He rose from where he was and stood beside Tatsumi. His equally-angry gaze concentrated on the approaching enemies before them. He slowly lifted his right hand and mentally repeated an incantation. His sense of urgency and the need to protect those he led and loved as family fueled his intent and latent magic that remained dormant for many decades.

Tatsumi, blinded with sheer rage, led the barrage of assaults against the obsidian demons. The shadows swirled around him for a fraction of a second before all of them shot out, their assault and power to destroy far more effective and potent than they usually were due to their master's anger. He became uncustomarily careless of the fact that the demons regenerated.

Similarly, Konoe summoned the magic that he had not used in nearly a century. The last of the chaos magicians in Enma's or Makai's courts…as rare and as unheard of like shadow masters or elemental magicians were…yelled at Tatsumi, "Aim at them on my mark! Let them bounce against the shield first!"

Tatsumi's eyes narrowed dangerously which made Konoe feel the lump forming in his throat…the latter feeling relieved once that glared cooled down a bit and replaced with a slight nod of agreement.

Chief and secretary worked together. Konoe deflected the lunging obsidian demons coming out of nowhere with a spirit shield.

Upon hitting Konoe's shield, the demons' powers were drained a bit.

As the demons bounced against the shield, Tatsumi's shadows cut them down once Konoe gave him the signal. Before the demons could regenerate, Tatsumi's shadows wrapped around the reforming demons while Konoe summoned as much chaotic destruction that he could and focused it against their enemies…thereby destroying their foes completely.

"_Onmyodo at its finest...or darkest_," was Tatsumi's thought as his eyes went wide for a couple of seconds. He saw and felt such power surge from within Konoe. He saw that power materialize into a glowing mystical orb that floated a couple of inches above the elderly man's palm.

Shortly thereafter, a swarm of dark bird-like creatures emerged. Each bird zoomed past from one side of the room and pierced fatal holes into the demons. The emergence of the shikigami – Konoe's shikigami – did not stop until the demons before them turned to dust.

The next second after that, Konoe fell unconscious.

"Kacho!" was Tatsumi's yell, running just in the nick of time to catch the old man and lay him on the floor. He was worried yet also relieved since the old man must have passed out due to exhaustion.

Another roar was heard….

The secretary hurried in dragging Konoe close to Watari.

Out emerged another obsidian demon..getting up on its feet and running towards Tatsumi and the unconscious Konoe.

Just then, flames surrounded the demon and in the demon's confusion a large black beast lunged over it– _Kagan_ _Kuroshuki_, or Terazuma in his parasitic shikigami form. The two fought, their respective unearthly roars being heard and in turn shattering every surrounding glass.

Tatsumi closed his eyes shut and use his body to protect Watari and Konoe.

"Terazuma-san – over here!" was the yell that was heard over those roars, followed by Kuro's more furious roars as he flung the obsidian enemy towards the one who owned that voice.

Hearing that voice made Tatsumi's hopes rise, but made him shut his eyes more tightly as he heard the noise coming from a gigantic dragon and its flames rush toward their direction to incinerate the demon.

As the demon's roars died down and it turned to dust, the owner of that voice said, "Kurikara, return!"

The black steel dragon let out another mighty roar and then disappeared back to Gensoukai.

Kuro calmed down, walking and making the floor reverberate with each step…each step leading back to Wakaba. It whimpered, letting out a low cry and rubbing its head affectionately against the fatally-wounded Wakaba.

Hisoka ran back to Tsuzuki, Troy, and Wakaba. He was happy to see at least Tsuzuki awake, yet a chill traveled down his spine when Tsuzuki crawled towards Wakaba and touched the pool of her blood.

"Tsu…Tsuzuki-chan… Please… Help me turn Hajime-chan back…"

Tsuzuki's eyes brimmed with tears as he clutched Wakaba and had her head on his lap, the shinigami now absentmindedly nodding and pulling out from her coat one of the many Fuda papers she kept handy. He placed the mystical parchment paper on her bloodied hand and helped keep her hand steady until her hand and the paper touched Kuro's head.

Wakaba closed her eyes, drawing as much strength as she could to utter the spell. Her efforts were a mere whisper of the incantation yet it worked, turning Kuro back to Terazuma.

Yet when Terazuma touched Wakaba, she took her last breath and her body turned colder than it usually was.

There was such a flood of unexplainable emotions for Terazuma. For the first time, he gazed at her face without turning away and caressed her cheek with such quiet affection. His tears fell down and trickled on her. No matter how manly or tough he wished to be, he could not do so. He felt as if he had one of his dreams come true – with him touching her face as she slept, and if that were the case then she would wake up any time soon.

Yet the ambiance was somber and heavy, the smell of sulfur due to the vanquished obsidian demons filling the air ….

Realizing what had happened and still not believing it, Terazuma held Wakaba's body and hugged her tightly. There was so much over the decades that he wanted to tell her, so many dreams that were simply given up as vain because a relationship between them other than friendship could never be due to his condition. He hid and pushed everything away, being contented with the partnership between them.

Terazuma would not turn into Kuro anymore when he touched Wakaba, but in turn she would never be able to reciprocate the intentions behind his touch.

And in a fit of desolation and disbelief, Terazuma let out a loud yell and cried as he clung on to Wakaba. As his mind filled with memories of his now-dead partner, he at times kept shaking his head and uttering her name in-between fitful sobs.

Some of the men from Emergency Services ran inside the room and helped carry out Konoe, Watari, and Troy to another infirmary. The second group of men stood sadly when they saw Terazuma and Wakaba, the men honoring Hisoka's silent prompting to give Terazuma and Tsuzuki a little bit more time before they took Wakaba away.

Hisoka knelt behind Tsuzuki, wrapping his partner in his embrace from behind. He felt Tsuzuki's body quiver while he heard his partner mumble words repeatedly. He then felt someone touch him, that figure crouching and resting his hand on the young shinigami's back.

"Kurosaki-kun," whispered Tatsumi in Hisoka's ear, his voice sounding calm yet sad. He closed his eyes as his gaze landed on Tsuzuki, with him not wanting to see an all-familiar scene during his earlier days as a shinigami and most especially as Tsuzuki's partner. Trying not to choke up or flinch from what he saw or heard from Tsuzuki, he added before rising from where he crouched, "Please take care of him. Take him to the infirmary once you see fit. I'll be there watching over them…watching over Yutaka…."

Nodding and being oblivious about everything else other than Tsuzuki, which included the fact that Tatsumi referred to Watari by the latter's first name, Hisoka then focused all his energies on being with Tsuzuki. He did not say a word as he kept the other company while the other wallowed in a mixture of insanity and despair.

Tsuzuki looked at the blood that was now in his hands, not being able to stop the visions and voices of the past from bombarding his fragile mind. His desolate sobs became louder, his body trembling hard. He placed his arms over Hisoka's enveloping embrace and cried harder still.

Just as Tsuzuki's sobs became worse, white feathers fell like gentle rain over them along with sardonic laughs and a voice that reverberated inside the now-decimated room which told everyone, "_The hour of judgment is coming down upon all of you! None of you are safe! Meifu will crumble and burn into oblivion while her lord's existence ebbs away! After Meifu is Chijou – all will fall and burn away!"_

"_Get ready – especially you, Tsuzuki-san…"_

Hearing that voice, recognizing exactly who it was, and having another chill travel down his spine while his blood boiled, Hisoka told his distraught partner, "Tsuzuki…let's go. We'll clean you up. We need to be with the others, okay?"

It took Tsuzuki a very long while along with Hisoka touching his cheek before his absentminded gaze eventually focused on the latter, his mind not comprehending or making him aware of Muraki's threat.

"Let's go, Tsuzuki. I won't leave you. I won't leave your side. I promise. Just come with me…."

Tsuzuki's tears continued to flow from him silently as he nodded a couple of times. His knees were shaky as Hisoka helped him up. The very core of his being was still shaken from seeing the large pools of blood left behind by Wakaba and Watari, most especially since his mind's eye kept repeating the sight of Wakaba dying in his arms. His mind was still in a haze as he held Hisoka's hand, the younger shinigami guiding their steps towards the infirmary while the latter held his hand with silent reassurance.

"_Get ready – especially you, Tsuzuki-san…."_

Muraki's ominous words kept haunting Hisoka waking hours. He could not help but hear the doctor's voice as he watched Tsuzuki fall into a disturbed sleep, his wrath and desire for retribution coursing thickly through his veins.

"_I promised to surpass you, Muraki. That day will come very soon – I'll make sure of that…"_ were the words that repeated in Hisoka's mind, his anger being further fueled as he saw more than a year's progress for Tsuzuki and most especially the latter's psyche all shattered by this evening's events.

Hisoka's thoughts of revenge were disturbed as he heard sobs from the other side of the heavy drapes – the only means of privacy that Hisoka had as he watched over Tsuzuki.

Quickly standing up and haphazardly drawing away the curtains, Hisoka froze and fell on his knees as he saw a weeping Tatsumi cling on to Watari's hospital gown. His mind never felt so bombarded until he heard Tatsumi's fated words to Watari, "_Shinigami_ aren't supposed to die. _You're_ not supposed to die… _W-Why?"_

And just as a now non-existent Wakaba had been towards Terazuma, Watari would not be able to respond or reciprocate to Tatsumi's questions….

Not anymore…

**End of Chapter Fifteen**


	16. The Day of the Dead

**YAMI NO MATSUEI - DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Sixteen – The Day of the Dead**

* * *

_**To the Readers**_

_Although I took some liberalities in interpreting the many "holes" that the manga-ka had left us fans guessing and exploring via fan fiction, I did my best not to stray too far from the series' intent. Let me know what you think, and I hope that you would enjoy this chapter as much as I have been enjoying writing this story._

_For those who are not too familiar with Yami no Matsuei - Descendants of Darkness, this series is shounen-ai (boy/boy relationship or insinuations of boy/boy relationship). I refer you to Wikipedia's references for more Yami no Matsuei info, Dame Theria's Yami no Matsuei website, and Sakura Crisis' translations. Tthese sites are great resources for Yami no Matsuei._

_This chapter has strong hints of shounen-ai, as well as violent scenes. I hope that you would like this chapter, and the ongoing story as a whole, just as much as I love writing it._

_**Warmest Regards, PJ Zatken**_

* * *

_**Terminology**_

_**Gushoshin**_ _**Twins – **__The bird-like creatures that are the librarians and chroniclers for the Shokan Division, EnmaCho, and Meifu. They also assist as needed on research and cases. _

_**Kacho**_ – _Chief. Another name called for Konoe since he is the Shokan Division Chief._

_**Makai**_ _**-**_ _Hell, or the equivalent of Hell._

_**Meifu**_ _**-**_ _The land of the dead where sakura trees are almost in bloom all year round. Enma oversees Meifu. It is the equivalent of purgatory._

* * *

Meifu's cathedral, resting at the far end of EnmaCho and close to Enma's throne room, was quieter than usual although it was filled with many people. 

And the ambiance of the already-solemn cathedral was heavier still as silent tears, longing for friends and loved ones already gone, and never-ending lament veiled the site.

At the sanctuary area laid 22 coffins – all of them victims from the recent infiltration at the Shokan Division and EnmaCho, two of them being Watari Yutaka and Wakaba Kannuki.

The morning rays that wished to come inside the cathedral and illuminate the solemn scene were filtered by the mosaic glass, the sunrays taking on different colors of the prism and veiling over the closed and cold mahogany caskets.

Konoe stood up, walking towards the sanctuary's podium. His eyes scanned the silent crowd, his heart feeling more burdened as his gaze rested on the coffins before him. From all the years that he had been in Meifu, he spent three-fourths of his existence as Shokan Division Chief. He had seen everyone in his Division start anew in his or her life as a shinigami, yet to him each one meant more to him than just a staff member. Each one was family to him, and now 22 family members would be laid to rest.

"_Who said that shinigami never die? Who ever said that what was chronicled before would never happen again?"_ thought Konoe as his somber gaze continued to rest on the coffins and then on the crowd. Each one inside a coffin had been a son or a daughter to him, all of them loyal in serving the Division and EnmaCho. He could not help but think that as a father, he had let all of them down – existent or non-existent.

As to Tatsumi, his eyes were focused on just one thing – Watari's coffin. In his mind, he kept thinking of ways on how to save the blonde scientist. When he ran out of enumerations to tire out his mind, his heart became heavier as he remembered how the two of them have bonded. The past couple of years have also been kind to them, giving Watari and him time to get to know each other. How he just wished that there could have been more time, but how would he have known that yesterday would be the end of Watari's existence? He had planned something special for both of them, and he wanted to kick his head for opting to wait until this latest trouble would die down.

Terazuma, sitting at Tatsumi's left, had been exceptionally quiet as he mostly kept his focus on Wakaba's coffin. On instances wherein he could not bear to look at the coffin because he refused to believe what had happened, he would look at his right hand and close his eyes as he remembered all the sensations that coursed through him as he touched her face. As the wounds brought by things that could no longer be reopen for him, he prayed to the gods to turn back time even though it would mean that he would never be able to touch her again for an eternity. If he had to love her at a distance, or would never be able to fulfil any of the privileges bestowed upon someone who deeply cared for another, or would be asked to give up anything…. He would do anything, if it meant that she would exist once more and all would return to the way it was. He would gladly forsake his happiness for her to exist.

Hisoka felt an eerie chill crawl down his spine as the core of his being embraced the message behind Konoe's words. When Konoe returned to his seat and silence dominated the large cathedral once more, he thought, "_I never dreamed that I'd see something like this here. I thought last year was the last time…with Troy's death…"_

Once he thought about Troy, Hisoka's gaze shifted from the sanctuary to his far right of the pew that they all sat. His temper once again bubbled as he saw Troy, the young demon sitting beside Grand Duke Ashtarote.

Yet the light twitching of the hold in Hisoka's hand startled and placated him at the same time, with a sad Tsuzuki looking at their clasped hands. For Hisoka, that gesture meant so much since his partner had remained nearly-incoherent since the incident. As he gazed and tightened his hold of his partner's hand, he asked his partner mentally, "_Are you all right, Tsuzuki?"_

"_No…"_ was Tsuzuki's reply, his mental voice rather strained as he fought to maintain his lucidity even for a little longer.

Closing his eyes, Hisoka said, "_Thank you…."_

Tsuzuki, caught off-guard, asked, "_Thank you? For what?"_

"_For being honest about how you feel right now…. For keeping your word, as hard as it is for you…."_

The two opened their eyes and their gazes met, with Hisoka giving his partner a faint and tightlipped smile.

Konoe looked towards Tatsumi and Terazuma's direction, with him wondering if the two men would change their minds on the last minute. He had proposed for them to give a eulogy for Watari and Wakaba, and the two had graciously declined. He respected their wishes to remain silent, that respect still beng communicated as Konoe's gaze met the other two. He then addressed the crowd consisting of his remaining staff members as well as other members of EnmaCho's various departments, "Today's a sad day, indeed. As you all know, I've been a shinigami for centuries, and this is the first time that I have to bury a family member – let alone 22 of them – in the afterlife. The last chronicled death of a shinigami occurred eons ago during the Thousand-Year-War between Makai and Meifu, this fact attestable by the few present today that are with us to give respect to our 22 fallen siblings. Please join the Shokan Division in remembering their friendship and contributions. Please join us in praying for their souls to attain the peace that they…and all of us…have searched and thirsted for…."

The ambiance became more somber still, especially during the minutes of silence after Konoe stepped down from the podium and resumed his place in-between Troy and Terazuma.

Tsuzuki then blinked for a minute, his rage rising as he saw a handsome, familiar, and loathed figured dressed in pure white. His temper rose further as he saw the other giving him a "come hither" smile and then disappeared behind the marble pillar and the shadows.

Hisoka stirred a bit as Tsuuzki shifted from his seat and rose, with him asking the other, "Where are you going?"

"_Muraki…. He's here…."_

When Hisoka was about to stand up and accompany him, Tsuzuki added – this time telling the other aloud, "Hisoka, please stay. I'll be back."

The younger shinigami's eyes narrowed, giving his partner a rather determined look_. "I won't. It's a trap. You should know that by now."_

Hisoka's fists clenched when he heard Tsuzuki mentally add, "_I need to get answers from him. He won't do that if you're there. Plus, we're all needed here."_

As Tsuzuki turned his back from Hisoka and walked away, Hisoka replied, "_I don't like you being alone with him. Be careful." _

Before Tsuzuki disappeared from sight, Hisoka heard and felt the warmth behind the other's words as the other said_, "I'll be back very soon. I promise."_

Shortly before the link between him and his partner was severed as the latter faced Muraki, Hisoka felt rage and that ever-familiar darkness coming from the other. He closed his eyes and did his best to maintain his composure, for he and the others knew that today was just beginning. There were still grave matters to face as well as answers to be found.

Once Hisoka opened his eyes and gazed at the sanctuary area, he saw from the corner of his eye how Tatsumi and Terazuma were looking at him.

After a couple of seconds of eye contact, a tightlipped Tatsumi gave Hisoka a nod and then quietly shifted his focus at the sanctuary area.

Tatsumi then told Terazuma, who was still wondering what was going on and why Tsuzuki and Hisoka would leave during the memorial service, "Tsuzuki-san left to talk to Muraki."

A scowling Terazuma whispered, "Why did Tsuzuki do that? How many encounters with the lunatic will make him remember that it's a trap?"

After letting out a subtle yet burdened sigh, Tatsumi said, "I'm not happy with his decision, either. But he and the rest of us need answers. Kacho told us to be patient. We'll get all of our answers by tonight at the Earl's manor. "

After Konoe sat down beside Troy, the latter told the elder man as he crouched before the the other, "I'm sorry, Konoe-san, but I have to leave for Makai at once. I will see you and the others tonight with Ashtarote. My condolences as well as my people's condolences are with you and your Division."

"Watari…Wakaba…all of them…. You've lost them too…."

Even though Troy felt Ashtarote tense up, Troy nonetheless did not hesitate to tell Konoe with all honesty, "Yes, they're my siblings, too. I'll miss them. I'll be working with the Gushoshin Twins at the laboratory. We've already had a headstart yesterday. We'll be getting a clearer picture of the results in the next couple of hours."

"Did you find out anything?"

Shaking his head, Troy replied, "Nothing conclusive yet, Konoe-san. That's why I have to go. I will confirm everything before our meeting tonight." Then once he rose to his feet, he told everyone, "I will see all of you tonight."

Ashtarote and Troy walked as quietly as they could out of the cathedral, with Troy's heart feeling heavy from each step away from the sanctuary.

"My lord, why didn't you tell them about the provisions of the truce between Makai and Meifu? The inevitable is about to come. You and I know that…."

Troy closed his eyes from hearing Ashtarote's whispered yet ominous words, his heart heavier than ever. The item inside his coat pocket felt as if it was burning a hole from his pocket to his skin, searing its symbol to his flesh_. "How many need to die or cease to exist…or get warped?"_

"My lord…" repeated Ashtarote in a whispered tone, wondering if the other was paying attention since the other's eyes have been closed for a while now.

"My friend… Chief Konoe is aware of the provisions of the truce. I told him to wait until I confirm matters before enforcing it. The Earl requested certain Shokan Division members' presence, including us, for tonight's discussion. Apparently, there is trouble and he wishes the Division's immediate attention. This is in addition to Enma's disappearance as well as the treachery plaguing Meifu and Makai. Tonight will be the perfect time for such a discussion. I'm neither blind nor deaf about the pains of our citizens. As to telling the others about the change that is about to take place, it is best for Chief Konoe to tell his men about it before tonight's meeting."

Troy's tone then became more somber, his eyes still remained closed. "But for now, some of my friends and peers lie dead – not only in Meifu but also in Makai. I'll miss Watari-san greatly. He's been a very good friend since we've met."

The Grand Duke Ashtarote fell silent for a while before replying, his memories and rage still fresh about how Watari harmed Troy just recently. "You're too kind, my lord…and I _don't _mean it as a compliment. Makai's Council is outraged about your recent conversation with Him. They especially did not like the fact that you prostrated before Him. They're upset about you giving up part of your powers to send a mortal soul back to Heaven. You just barely re-earned their trust after you chose to have an affair with Lord Enma, and they're seeing signs that – "

"…Signs that I'm not fit to rule?"

By this time, the two demons were walking through the path of sakura trees and had arrived by the lake.

Stopping his steps, Troy leaned against his favorite tree and rested his gaze at the calm waters. He buried his hands in his coat pockets since the wind was exceptionally chilly. "What do they wish from me, Ashtarote?"

"They want the old Abigor back…the one that hated Him. He didn't turn back on anything as long as it has something to do with fighting for our cause. He kept Meifu under a tight leash. He never bowed before anyone or anything. He took anything that he believed that he richly deserved for his cause and his people. The old Abigor had been challenged many times, yet had proven all his enemies wrong in terms of his relentlessness."

"Whenever you use the word _'Him'_ and _'He,'_ are you talking about God, old friend?"

"Yes…."

"Then why do you say the Lord's name in such apprehension? You once served Him as well before we fell."

"Why do you insist on uttering words or committing acts that blatantly brand you as a traitor and a heretic?"

Troy gave Ashtarote a faint yet authentic smile. "I'm stating what is fact. Enma made the same point as you did when he judged me as Tsuuri Troy. He knows that the Heavenly Lord still holds dominion over all the realms...and that includes Meifu and Makai."

Ashtarote then joined his lord in gazing at the lake, and by looking at it he could somewhat understand why the latter loved seeing solitude here. "My lord, I've known and fought for you starting from eons ago. Before, it was only the Council who thought that you had gone weak since you became mortal. The citizens are beginning to be swayed by the Council's stinging words, although most of them are still hoping that your actions are politically motivated and would eventually reap good fruit for Makai. You and I know that you can't be a demon…a fallen angel…while being under His grace. You should hate all that have condemned you….us…to live away from Heaven. You can only serve one country. If you keep showing such signs of affiliation for realms other than your own, you will continue losing support. These recent turn of events are to your favor. Grab every opportunity that this event would grant you, my lord. The Council will also be at the Earl's manor tonight. They'll be listening intently to everything – most especially your words."

"I rule and serve Makai, Ashtarote. We may be savages and traitors in Heaven's eyes, but it doesn't mean that we should exist as such. Makai _is_ our home. Everything, including our fall, happened for a reason."

Glancing over to his second-in-command with a rueful smile, Troy said, "You and I are different, Ashtarote…yet both of us have the right intentions. You love and thrive in warfare, earning the glory and victory for our citizens. To me, war is a last recourse that I will delve into wholeheartedly to defend everything that I believe in and represent. This has always been my belief since I have been an archangel under God's service. My beliefs never changed to this very day."

"Then I don't understand why you're so keen on getting to the bottom of this. I can understand why you've asked some of our men to do surveillance, although they find it unclear as to why choose that specific subject for suspicion. I can understand why you've chosen to join the Shokan Division and solicited for Enma's help to make everything possible without stirring the Division's suspicion. You're being pressed on both sides, my lord. Makai's Council is getting frustrated as to what your intentions are. The Shokan Division members – your so-called _friends_ – are treating you so disrespectfully save for Konoe and Tsuzuki."

"There _is_ treachery, my friend…and I intend to find out everything. I need between now and tonight to sort my thoughts, as well as gather my facts."

"Forgive my candor, but if I were you then you should be rejoicing that the one who betrayed you is in the hands of your enemies. Instead, you wallow in sorrow over his disappearance."

Troy chuckled bitterly, then calmly said, "My feelings for Enma and about the entire situation borders more than just sorrow, my friend..."

There was a moment of silence between the two demons, with Ashtarote gauging what Troy was thinking. There was something in his lord's tone that was contradictory – calm yet something unnerving underneath for those who hear those words. Looking into the other's eyes confirmed his suspicion – the hint of rage being bottled up for now until the time would come to unleash it.

"Time is running out for all of us. Where are the agents?"

"They wish to seek an audience with you immediately, my lord."

Without a word, Troy willed a portal leading to Makai to open before them. The two demons then stepped in and disappeared once the portal disintegrated, leaving the lakeside view and its serene ambiance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At an isolated portion of the cathedral, Tsuzuki followed the scant trail of white feathers until it led him at the end of a hallway where an ornately-designed mosaic glass.

The sunlight hit the glass, creating such a beautiful prism on the marble floor directly below and making the scene depicted on the glass become more vivid and alive.

At the end of the hallway were Muraki and the pool of pristine white feathers laying by his feet. The doctor's smile became warmer as he saw the one he obsessed about now before him.

As to Tsuzuki, his eyes were darkened with such rage for the other as he walked towards Muraki. He was normally afraid of seeing the doctor – whether it be in a dream or in reality. However, all that he could remember was the 22 coffins that lay in the cathedral sanctuary….and how he believed that the one before him was responsible or at least knowledgeable of the incident.

And the more that Tsuzuki remembered those who have fallen, particularly Watari and Wakaba, the more that his blood boiled deep inside the core of his being.

Muraki's smile turned into a sardonic smirk as he felt the other's dark aura ignite further still, making his blood stir with such obsessive glee.

Once Tsuzuki took his last step, he asked with a tone dripping in hate for the other, "I know that you caused all of this, Muraki…."

With a smile still escaping from his lips, an unfazed and amused Muraki told Tsuzuki, "I'm here to offer my condolences. I'm also here to deliver a message to you as well as confirmation that yes, I was the one who caused the tragedy that happened in your Division."

Tsuzuki's eyes narrowed further in anger and suspicion. "Stop playing games with me! What do you _really_ want from me?"

"What I want will soon come, Tsuzuki-san. I'm a patient and persistent man, as you can see. Time, illness, injury, or even death is inconsequential to me – even if it's done by your hand."

When Tsuzuki got startled and flinched for even a split second, Muraki's glee increased. He then added as he began to take a step closer to Tsuzuki, "I see that you still remember how you killed me back then. You should know how that blade felt in my flesh when you buried it as deeply as you could…how my life slowly ebbed away…"

For each step that Muraki took closer towards him, Tsuzuki took a cautious step back until the two stopped their movements.

After minutes' worth of silence, Muraki said in a calm tone, "Tell me, Tsuzuki-san…. Did you shed even a single teardrop for me after you have killed me? Did you shed even a single teardrop for the ones you killed back then decades ago?"

Since he did not get a reply or a comment from Tsuzuki, Muraki added, "I thought that you and I are descended from darkness. I stand corrected for you _and_ I are darkness incarnate. I accepted my destiny when you took my life back then. The time is approaching for you to accept your destiny – no matter how much you wish to deny and run away from it."

"What are you talking about?"

Muraki's smirk became more sardonic. "I know how much you weep for a death, Tsuzuki. We shall see how fast you'll change your perspective now that the tables have been turned in the world of the living and the dead. Why don't we find out together how exhilarating one's death really is…."

In a split second, Tsuzuki lunged at Muraki and took him by the collar. He pinned the doctor against the cold and hard marble wall.

Muraki then laughed in maniacal glee, his fingers carding through the powerful shinigami's hair and pulling it thard. "You and I are so much alike now…and there's _nothing_ that you can do but to submit to me… So let go, Tsuzuki-san…."

The two exchanged gazes, both respective gazes laden with such a heavy myriad of emotions for the other.

Tsuzuki struggled against Muraki's hold, the two fighting for dominance until Tsuzuki was now pinned against the wall while he had a chokehold on Muraki. He managed to punch Muraki and split the other's lip, trying to fight his surprise on why his powers were not working and why the evil doctor's wounds were healing as fast as a shinigami's wounds would heal.

Nonetheless, an exhilarated Muraki said to Tsuzuki as he mercilessly pulled the other's hair with one hand while the other hand gave the other a chokehold as well, "My research had paid off its weight in gold, Tsuzuki-san…and much more…. Three nights from now, I will return to take you home to your rightful place. If you wish to undo everything and restore normalcy, tell the spawn to release the seal covering the Pools of Chaos. The longer that he refuses, the worse that everything will get…. I know how much the others are itching to set that spawn straight after what he did to Father Opava and many others. I also know how many others vie for his throne and powers. He is, after all, the spawn of Abigor….and Abigor himself…."

Then Muraki added, his tone now dripping with more malice and venom, "You should listen to your friends more. If you have done so, maybe all of them down there would still be alive."

Tsuzuki's mind spun. His thoughts were incoherent and his senses now losing focus. This was the same enemy before him, the one now choking him with such inhuman strengh…and he did his best to summon his powers, but to no avail.

And just after his blurry vision caught sight of an incoming flood of fire, Tsuzuki lost consciousness and fell limp on Muraki's hold.

**End of Chapter Fifteen

* * *

**

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yami no Matsuei does not belong to me. This fanfiction and its original characters, however, belong to me._


	17. Pictures Speak Louder than Words

**YAMI NO MATSUEI - DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Seventeen – Pictures Speak Louder than Words**

* * *

_**To the Readers**_

_Although I took some liberalities in interpreting the many "holes" that the manga-ka had left us fans guessing and exploring via fan fiction, I did my best not to stray too far from the series' intent. Let me know what you think, and I hope that you would enjoy this chapter as much as I have been enjoying writing this story._

_For those who are not too familiar with Yami no Matsuei - Descendants of Darkness, this series is shounen-ai (boy/boy relationship or insinuations of boy/boy relationship). I refer you to Wikipedia's references for more Yami no Matsuei info, Dame Theria's Yami no Matsuei website, and Sakura Crisis' translations. Tthese sites are great resources for Yami no Matsuei._

_This chapter has strong hints of shounen-ai, as well as violent scenes. I hope that you would like this chapter, and the ongoing story as a whole, just as much as I love writing it._

_**Warmest Regards, PJ Zatken**_

* * *

_**Terminology**_

_**Gushoshin**_ _**Twins – **__The bird-like creatures that are the librarians and chroniclers for the Shokan Division, EnmaCho, and Meifu. They also assist as needed on research and cases.. _

_**Kacho**_ – _Chief. Another name called for Konoe since he is the Shokan Division Chief._

_**Kurikara -**_ _A fiery dragon / shikigami introduced in the Gensoukai / Kamakura story arc. The manga-ka has left fans hanging for more than a year, so there is no canon resolution regarding the outcome of Hisoka's quest...as to whether he "won" Kurikara as his shikigami. For the purposes of this fan fiction series, the Gensoukai / Kamakura story arc is over, Hisoka wins Kurikara, and he is Hisoka's most powerful shikigami to date._

_**Makai**_ _**-**_ _Hell, or the equivalent of Hell._

_**Meifu**_ _**-**_ _The land of the dead where sakura trees are almost in bloom all year round. Enma oversees Meifu. It is the equivalent of purgatory._

_**Kiseki**_ – _is a list of the people who are supposed to die and it is by this that the dead are admitted into __Meifu__. The shinigami retrieve people who are on the list but have not died yet_

_**Oriya Mibu**_ _or __**Oriya**__ – Muraki's long-time best friend, the friendship starting at least during their high school years. He is a master swordsman and is the proprietor of the Kokakuro (a restaurant which is also a brothel in disguise for influential clients). It is assumed that Oriya harbors something more than friendship for Muraki In turn, Muraki values Oriya's friendship and sentiments as much as he could. Oriya also has ties with Muraki's fiancée __**Ukyo**__. In the anime and manga, the Kyoto Files Arc, Oriya challenges Hisoka to a duel._

_**Todoroki**_ _**- **__The chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau._ _Chief Todoroki is one of Chief Konoe's fiercest enemies, and is an unseen character in the series._

_I know, I know...what's **Chief Satori **doing in the story?_

_When I was doing my research on the series, I thought that the chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau is un-named. After doing more research for the purposes of this fic, I found out (much to my embarrassment) that **Todoroki** is the name of the chief. So for less confusion (and in an effort to save face), this is how the story goes..._

_The Peace Preservation Bureau has two chiefs - one handling internal affairs, and the other managing affairs outside Ju-Oh-Cho. Chief Satori handles internal affairs, and Chief Todoroki is in charge of external affairs. Although the two of them have different responsibilities, they have equal power and they have their respective staff. At the same time, both of them are thorns in Konoe's side. _

_Chief Satori is a character created by PJ Zatken, and Chief Todoroki is a creation of manga-ka Matshushita Yoko._

* * *

_When I'm gone….would you…._

_Would you shed a tear for me?_

Oriya Mibu sat on a huge stone, resting as he enjoyed his pipe while his other hand rested on the hilt of his sword. His gaze rested on the full moon and the crimson-veiled clouds, his memories traveling back to the days when he and Muraki used to talk. It was as if it was yesterday when the two of them accompanied each other and became friends. It was a different time – a time wherein a young Muraki was still intact in all aspects, still so innocent…still so full of hope and ideals….

A time before Shido Saki came and destroyed Muraki….came and finished what Muraki's grandfather and father had already statrted in terms of warping Muraki into the monster that everyone dreaded and feared that Muraki was.

Yet to Oriya, Muraki was still his friend and much more. For many years, he had hoped for his friend to see the light and to feel the same way that he did. He bit his lip and kept silent on many matters that had hurt him deeply. The first of his many hurts had something to do with Muraki's slow but sure descent to darkness due to the constant dash of idealistic hopes as a doctor and as a person – that, along with Muraki's obsession to revive and destroy Saki. The second event that hurt him was when Ukyo entered their lives and Muraki declared his love for her, with him eventually witnessing how the idealistic young doctor proposed and became engaged to her.

When Oriya did his best to accept his fate as someone who was doomed to love in silence, he ended up hurting more when Muraki became obsessed with immortality once Ukyo fell pray to a fatal disease that left her bound in a wheelchair for years and with the two of them seeing her slowly but surely being eaten away by the ravages of her illness. He was torn in many directions for he became friends with Ukyo and wanted her and Muraki to be happy.

At the same time, Oriya wished for his happiness. Since Muraki chose to love another, he resigned to remain as a helpful friend.

Just when Oriya thought that he had been rendered numb, Muraki had inadvertedly hurt him two more times. Oriya was deeply bothered and had cautioned Muraki numerous times once the latter became more obsessed in crossing paths with Tsuzuki. The second hurt, to which Oriya could still not get over with, was when Muraki killed Hisoka after violating the boy for three years.

Oriya's thoughts had then shifted to Hisoka and their duel. There was something about the young shinigami that touched his heart…something that reminded him of better days….

Since Muraki had given Oriya the key cards and had asked him to stall Hisoka and the shinigami for him, Oriya had not seen his friend. Once Muraki had disappeared more than a year ago, the heinous crimes stopped.

For Oriya, that was confirmation that Muraki had passed on. Ever since then, he felt empty and unfulfilled. Each day since then, he had wondered why he was still living if Muraki had passed on. With his equally-enigmatic friend gone, there was no one to wait for anymore.

And so each day since Muraki had left and had never returned, Oriya lived a mundane existence of pleasantries with high-powered clients wishing to find an outlet for their carnal desires with the beautiful yet unfortunate women who were in his care and employ.

Yet sometime last week, Oriya had received a cryptic message written in a note card which had been left behind in the middle of the night…the message stating…

_Just when I thought that the end was near ofr me,_

_I am close to achieving what I have long dreamed._

_These mortail coils are no longer an impediment for me_

_And soon, it would no longer be an impediment to anyone_

_I will return to you and my beloved Ukyo_

_Or better yet, I would ask both of you to join me…._

The young proprietor and master of Kokakuro knew who wrote the note. Ever since Muraki and he have become friends from high school, he had received such notes from the other from time to time – something that brought him sadness and joy at the same time.

While Oriya idly blew rings of smoke, he thought as his eyes continued focusing on the blood-red moon, "_I should've known that you'll be alive, or are you on borrowed time just as I am? Will you now find happiness and contentment with what is real? Can you finally leave behind matters belonging to the gods…especially when you find out that you're already too late? Your obsession claimed your sanity and your life. When will you stop to save at least your soul…especially when you find out…?"_

The only answer that Oriya had received from his pondered questions was the moon and the sky turning into a darker and more vivid crimson. He let out a subtle sigh, knowing that his friend had something to do with the ominous ambiance as well as the tragedies that were about to unfold.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muraki loosened his grip on Tsuzuki once the stream of fire hit his back, with him looking at the direction where the fire came from….and glared when he found out who was responsible for it.

"Let him go, Muraki!"

Letting out a chuckle as he rose from the ground and left Tsuzuki lying unconscious on the floor, Muraki's twisted smirk escaped from his lips as he glared at Hisoka, "So here we are again, boy. Are you bragging about your new yet still-puny powers?"

As Hisoka stood a couple of feet away from Muraki with Kurikara floating behind him in his dragon form, he returned the doctor's gesture with a death glare. "You'll never take him away from us! I won't let you!"

The smirk from Muraki became more malevolent still. "You really do care for Tsuzuki-san, don't you? Ever since I crossed paths with him to claim him, you've always been in my way. But this claim for him will soon end, and I will win."

Hisoka's eyes narrowed. His blood was already at a boil as he spat, "He's _not_ yours. We would _never _let you take him away from us ever again!"

"There's a time for everything, my doll. Need I remind you that you belong to me as well?"

Just then, Hisoka found that his feet began to have a mind of their own as they began to lead him towards the evil doctor. He did everything that he could to fight off the hypnosis and the curse that still lay deep inside the core of his being, yet the next minute he was in the doctor's chokehold. He felt the consciousness soon slipping away from him along with his powers, with him barely hearing Kurkkara's fierce and reverberating roar.

Kurikara was forcibly sent back to Gensoukai as his anchor to materialize in Meifu and Chijou – Hisoka and the young shinigami's power – began to wane further.

With teeth gritted, Muraki told Hisoka as he ruthlessly pulled the other's hair, "Listen, and listen well, my doll. I will not take away Tsuzuki-san from you. He'll come to me and choose me out of his own volition."

As Hisoka struggled, Muraki pulled the other's hair more forcefully. The more that the other fought and kicked away from him, the more ruthless he was with the other. He whispered in the other's ear, his voice oozing in malevolence and seduction, "I know that you've been dreaming of me, boy. In the meantime, I'll always think of the nights and days that you've pleasured me. Was it _three years_ that you've been my puppet and whore? Maybe I'll be gracious enough and have you re-experience them…just as the masochist that you've always been…make you wake up with my taste in your mouth and your body always being ready for me to take…"

The doctor then drew Hisoka close to him, about to steal a bruising kiss from the younger man….

The next second just before Muraki's lips were about to touch Hisoka's lips, Muraki let out a bloodcurdling scream as his right hand burned.

Muraki dropped Hisoka, the latter crawling away from him and towards a still-unconscious Tsuzuki.

White feathers then fell, with the doctor obviously in so much pain yet managing to hold his composure together.

Muraki told Hisoka before he disappeared, anger burning in his eyes, "I don't know how you managed to do that, but you will pay. Fight as much as you wish but you're only a toy – a pawn – to all that's going to happen. I will take away everything from you and destroy _every_ single fiber of your being, just as I've started years ago..."

Hisoka held his composure together as best as he could and watched Muraki disappear before him. Once that the doctor and the feathers disintegrated, he began to feel the physical and psychic drain from the power burst that he used against Muraki. He then looked down at Tsuzuki, who was still unconscious.

When the first of many teardrops fell from Hisoka, he then buried his face on Tsuzuki's chest as he remained crouched before Tsuzuki. He now allowed his body to tremble with all the garbled emotions that were coursing throughout his body as well as those that have remained bottled up inside for so long, with him thinking_, "I'll surpass you someday very soon, you bastard. I'll do __everything__ to surpass you…."_

Hisoka's thoughts then were interrupted as arms began to wrap him in their comforting embrace, with Hisoka's mind and body resting in the security of that gesture from the other.

Tsuzuki did not move, still doing his best to recoup from the assault. His eyes remained closed as he continued to embrace the still-sobbing Hisoka…for he also received comfort and peace from having his partner close to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how's the research going?"

The Gushoshin Twins, fluttering about the laboratory to continue the research that they have been working on along with Troy per Konoe's directive, told Konoe, "We checked all 22 blood samples. All of them died due to grave injuries during the attack, but there are abnormal patterns in the blood work for two of them."

Tatsumi's spine chilled from those words, but he still dared ask, "Which ones?"

"Watari Yutaka and Wakaba Kannuki…" replied Gushoshin Elder. "There were aberrations in their DNA…some sort of genetic disease. If they did not die from the attacks, they would've died a little later."

Terazuma protested, "But that can't be! When people become shinigami, aren't their bodies perfected so that such things don't exist?"

"We still get sick, Terazuma-san…."

"Yes, Kacho… I know that. But the cold, the flu, backaches, and such things are nothing compared to genetic diseases."

Looking at the younger librarian, Tatsumi said, "Gushoshin…. Check Watari and Wakaba's medical files. Look back at all information disclosed in those files, especially lab work. Add those to the analysis that the three of you have been working on."

During that time, a portal opened and out came Troy and Ashtarote and the two greeted everyone. The two had seen Tatsumi and the Twins busy at work, with Tatsumi taking the lead as he examined specimens under a microscope.

Tatsumi moved away from the microscope and gazed at Troy. "I need your blood, Tsuuri-kun. Give me a your blood."

Ashtarote scowled, saying with such indignation, "How dare you order a noble from Makai!" He then glared at Konoe and spat, "Is this how you tell your men to treat those from our realm, especially one who had been repeatedly going out of his way to help your realm?!"

Placing his hand above his heart, an apologetic Konoe told Ashtarote, "Please forgive us, Lord Ashtarote. The entire truth hasn't been disclosed to them."

Troy patted Ashtarote on the back then whispered in the other's ear, "Let us work with them, my friend…but thank you…. In due time, things will be clear to them."

Once those words were said and he saw that Ashtarote somewhat calmed down, Troy went to work right away while the Gushoshin Twins briefed him to what they have disclosed so far. He marched towards the medical cabinets and grabbed the tackle box of medical and laboratory supplies.

The others, particularly Konoe, noticed that Troy was quieter and more reserved than usual. What shocked them was what Troy did once he grabbed slides and prepped supplies to draw blood.…

Troy cleansed his arm with alcohol then took the needle to draw blood, only for it to break. Once that happened, he drew an ancient-looking knife that he carried with him and gashed his arm. Before attending to his wound, he picked a dropper to catch as much blood as he could and placed it on the slides. When he was done prepping and labeling his specimens, he cleaned up and bandaged his wound.

Konoe asked Troy, still observing the young demon and wondering what he was doing, "How was your briefing in Makai, Troy-kun?"

"Good and bad…" was Troy's calm reply while Tatsumi fixed the microscope's focus and examined each of the slides that had his blood, followed by observing slides of Watari and Wakaba's blood. "Have you talked to everyone about Enma, the truce, and what is about to happen?"

As his demeanor became grimmer, Konoe said, "Not yet. I opted to wait for you as well as Kurosaki-kun and Tsuzuki-san. You're one of us. You're a shinigami….team mate as well as family…no matter what others might say or think…."

Ashtarote, Tatsumi, and Terazuma fell respectively quiet from Konoe's subtle words that were aimed at them, each stewing in his emotions especially when Troy replied, "Thank you, Kacho. I appreciate it."

Tatsumi then stopped and looked at Troy, the others feeling the already-tense ambiance became heavier still.. "I read your notes last night on the lead you've been following with Gushoshin. Let me work on developing these specimen pictures while you wrap up with your train of thought."

Troy's expression had a mark of wonder and suspicion, yet he fell back to a non-reactive demeanor when Tatsumi added, "You're in the right track. There's merit in it…"

The Gushoshin Twins figured that Tatsumi must be following the lead that Troy and they have been playing around with, and so they followed Tatsumi. To satiate their curiosity, the elder twin asked, "The same lead as Watari-san was following?"

"Yes," was Tatsumi's reply.

Troy, on the other hand, just handed Gushoshin Younger the used film for development. "I'll be ready for another roll once you're ready."

Now it was Terazuma and Tatsumi's turn to have their curiosities piqued as they followed Gushoshin Younger in the dark room wherein they had first view of the pictures that were taken.

Terazuma asked as four rows of 8 x 10 pictures were now before them, "What are we looking at here? What for?"

Gushoshin Younger explained, "Troy-kun, Elder, and I were following the lead that Watari-san and Tatsumi-san uncovered a couple of years ago."

"_Me?"_

"Yes, Tatsumi-san…. Remember Doctor Kawasawa?"

The secretary fell silent for a minute, and then replied, "He was the doctor who worked with Muraki for a fee. He was Tsuuri-kun's personal physician. He collected specimens from Tsuuri-kun, made it appear as if he was performing routinary procedures. What he did was he chronicled Tsuuri-kun's physiological change. Through an autopsy that I asked Watari-san to perform on Kawasawa, we found out that Muraki killed Kawasawa through a DNA-specific poison. But…what does this have to do with what happened recently…with Watari-san and Wakaba-chan….?"

"We don't know yet, but we're covering all bases," was Gushoshin Younger's reply.

Soon thereafter, Gushoshin Younger and the others heard a knock on the door. Once the younger librarian allowed a small opening to simply peek at who it was, the others heard Troy said, "These two rolls are the last of them. Please let me know once they're all done so that we could reconvene in an hour with everyone at the meeting room."

Once the door to the dark room closed, Troy told Konoe, "Not having Watari-san is such a great loss to us…. He's the one who normally spearheaded such research."

"All of us just have to pitch in," replied Konoe as he gave the young demon an amiable pat on the back, then watched as the latter sat on the chair where the microscope lay nearby.

"Konoe-san…do you remember how Chief Satori gave gifts to the Division as a form of penance? Chocolates and pastries, to be exact…?"

After blinking a bit, Konoe let out a sigh. "Yes. He's been doing that for a year now….the last time being just a couple of days ago. Why do you ask?"

Troy gave a meaningful glance towards Ashtarote, and then shifted his focus on Konoe. "My sweet tooth and my curiosity are piqued right now, Kacho. Do you mind if we indulge on some treats from Chief Satori while we wait for the others? I promise to replace them for you…."

"What's going on here?"

Troy, Konoe, and Gushoshin Elder were relieved to hear Hisoka's voice as well as see him and Tsuzuki together.

Ashtarote, who could care less, had asked, "What happened to the two of you?"

"_Muraki_ happened," said Tsuzuki, then yelped a split-second later after Konoe whapped him across the head.

And if that was not bad enough, Tsuzuki yelled even more as Konoe pinched at twisted his ear while Konoe yelled, "_That's_ for walking into a trap! What the hell are you thinking? Are you _even _thinking at all?"

"Hisoka yelled at me already! _Owww!!!_ I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Not the ear! _Aiiiii!!"_ cried out Tsuzuki, his pitch frantic, child-like, and apologetic as tears ran down his cheeks from the pain. His head followed where Konoe wished to drag it through his now-red ear, most especially after the elder man added more pressure and pain to his punishment. The elder man had not done this to him for more than half a century, yet the punishment never failed to elicit the same reaction from him.

Once Konoe gathered up his frustrations, he let go of Tsuzuki's ear and whapped the other across the head as harshly as he could. "_Stay _put and _sit _down! When the hell will you ever grow up?"

For a moment, the sadness of the day had lifted…even for just a couple of minutes….

Hisoka had a rueful smile as well as Troy, feeling sorry for Tsuzuki yet understanding Konoe's version of tough love.

Gushoshin Elder was chuckling from the sight since Konoe and Tsuzuki were so reminiscent of a father scolding a child who had never grown up – the sight amusing and endearing at the same time, and with him wishing that Gushoshin Younger was there to have witnessed the funny moment.

Ashtarote blinked, shaking his head while having a chuckle escape from his lips as he thought, "_He__ killed Sargatanas? The rightful successor to the fierce Demon Commander is sobbing over a scolding and a pinch just as an annoying cherub would…? How did __that __ever happen? How in hell can he elicit fear with these childish antics? I'll end up having a brigade of clowns and buffoons if I had him take Sargatanas' place."_

Tsuzuki, pouting in a child-like, innocent fashion had said after scanning the room, "You're so mean - all of you…."

Konoe gave Tsuzuki a death glare, as if he just told the other, "_Shut up…or there's more where that came from…"_

The amethyst-eyed shinigami then tried to stifle his tears just as a child would, falling silent and pouting as he and the rest waited for Tatsumi and the others to finish developing the pictures from the microscope specimens.

Konoe then looked at the two new arrivals and told them, "Roll up your sleeves and let Gushoshin take some blood from you. Afterwards, tell Tatsumi and Terazuma to do the same."

Tsuzuki and Hisoka respectively wondered the reason behind the request, yet they did not wait for an answer before rolling up their sleeves. Soon thereafter, they did what Konoe had asked them to do – giving Tatsumi and Terazuma their turn to wonder and suspect the nature and reason behind the request as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours had passed and now everyone was gathered in the meeting room, with Konoe wanting to brief his staff before the proceedings at the Earl's manor.

Konoe looked at his staff. He hid his concern and sadness since all of his staff looked tired and still a long way from recovery. His heart was heavy as the grim reminder was before him. Those who now sat with him at the conference table – Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, Hisoka, Terazuma, Troy, and the Gushoshin Twin – were all that was left of his staff.

Ashtarote, per Troy's request to Konoe, was also present.

Tatsumi and Troy each had a thick folder before him, which made everyone especially Tatsumi wonder up to how much information did Troy really know.

The Shokan Division chief gave the floor to Tatsumi though a silent nod after Hisoka and Tsuzuki had finished briefing them about their encounter with Muraki.

Troy rested his hand on Ashtarote as he noticed Tatsumi's piercing glare as well as felt Ashtarote's temper becoming volatile in his defense, a silent reminder to leave this matter to him.

Glancing at everyone sitting in the conference room, Tatsumi said, "Before I show these slides, I need clarification from Tsuuri-kun."

As Tatsumi's glare became more piercing, he told Troy, "We were at your aid not long ago. If you really do value your peers, honor their contributions, and grieve for their loss as much as we do then honor those of us who remain by telling us the entire truth. Who are you and what have you done with the real Tsuuri Troy? What are you doing here in Meifu? What do you have to do with all these incidents in Chijou and in Meifu?"

Hisoka closed his eyes, feeling the strong surge of emotions from Troy and keeping his focus as much as he could to remain conscious. He had seen images of the recent and distant past, the events described in the journal that chronicled Troy's parents' past now coming to life and panned before his mind's eye at such a mind-boggling speed.

"Hisoka… Are you all right?"

With cold sweat now beading his forehead, Hisoka snapped out of his vision. He gazed at Tsuzuki and whispered back, "I'm…fine…." He then fell quieter once he saw Troy looking at him as well, the latter apparently wondering the same matter that Tsuzuki was concerned about.

When Troy determined that he had a better hold of his emotions, he told everyone as a response to Tatsumi's interrogation, "I am Tsuuri Troy _and_ Abigor. There is a traitor in your midst. He is working alongside Muraki. All that has been happening…all the events that have respectively happened to each person in this room as well as the ones who are no longer here…will culminate into something that will not only destroy the flimsy peace between Meifu and Makai but also destroy creation itself."

Troy took his folder and then stood up, walking towards the projectors. He gave Gushoshin Younger four transparency slides, requesting the elder twin to exhibit the first two for the others and await instructions on when the other two should be shown along with the rest. He gave Gushoshin Younger the slides, with him handing the slides one by one while the younger twin loaded them up inside the slide carousel.

While he was handing the younger twin one slide after the next, Troy explained once the elder twin had propped up the tranparencies, "There are two transparencies now before you. Each transparency shows four pictures. The transparency on the left white board, as you can see from the label, are pictures of specimens taken from Watari-san. The transparency on the right shows pictures of specimens taken from Wakaba-chan. The arrangement's the same for the two subjects' transparencies. The upper pictures show the subject's blood and DNA, the specimen taken more than a year ago from the subject's last routine physical exam per EnmaCho regulations. The lower pictures show the subject's blood and DNA as well, the specimen taken during the subject's autopsy here in Meifu shortly after the incident."

Tatsumi's eyes narrowed, the shadows in his command swirling idly about him as the aura in the conference room became darker and heavier due to his anger. It took him a few minutes more before he asked in controlled anger, "Who gave you permission to desecrate their bodies?"

Konoe interjected, "I did."

Everyone else looked at Konoe save for Troy, Ashtarote, and the Twins. He told Tatsumi calmly, "Remember….Watari used to perform those tasks for us. I requested Troy-kun to do this because his reasons are valid and he has built his case to warrant the request. He was under the Gushoshins' watchful eye as well as mine throughout this task, informing the three of us on where his train of thought was upon the matter."

This time, it was Terazuma who glared at Troy. "But Makai wanted Tsuzuki for many reasons. Some wanted him to replace Sargatanas. Some wanted to kill him so that they could get the claim that Tsuzuki gained from destroying Sargatanas. What do you want from Tsuzuki? What do you want from us? And why didn't you stop things from happening? If you did…."

Then everyone fell silent, especially when Terazuma had finally garnered some emotional strength to finish by saying, "Watari-san and Kannuki are dead along with the rest. You're not suffering as much as we are for losing everybody…for losing the two of them… Weren't they as important to you as Tsuzuki had been to you and Makai?"

Closing his eyes and doing his best to hold back his emotions, Troy murmured, "You don't understand…."

Stirring from his seat, Hisoka gazed at Troy. On the surface, the young noble from Makai looked calm. He, however, knew that the other was agonizing inside. Images from the other's life as an archangel, a fallen angel, a nobleman, a demon disguised as a mortal, Tsuuri Troy, and now as Abigor returning to his throne and realm after a long absence panned before Hisoka's eyes. Each image that he saw of the other's varied existence was accompanied with the emotions associated with loss, hurt, isolation, and betrayal.

Hisoka clenched his fists. His chest constricted as the beginning stages of an overload began to fill his being yet he still fought for control.

In what seemed to be an eternity of silence for Hisoka, the brief pause finally had been broken as Konoe proposed, "Please, everyone. We are all that's left of the Division. There are pressing matters at hand. We need to work together. Let Troy-kun…or Lord Abigor….share what he and Lord Ashtarote had uncovered. If you still feel the need to ask such questions that you're asking of him now, ask then after he discloses the facts he had gathered."

As everyone fell silent in the room, Hisoka felt that Troy began to calm down which was a relief to him. He did not feel how Tsuzuki had been pressing on his hand all this time until now, his partner worried about him.

Troy then restated the transparencies' layout and then continued as he pressed the remote control for the carousel slide projector and displayed one slide after another at the middle white board, the set-up giving everyone the opportunity to compare each slide with Watari and Wakaba's specimen profile, "These slides that you are now seeing are specimens that a Doctor Kawasawa had taken from me since I was a child. As you can see, there have been mutations in my blood and chemistry make-up as time had gone on….especially until the time that all of you have found me. These changes became more pronounced until my death…these changes being chronicled by Watari-san in efforts to find a cure to stabilize and save me."

After taking a sip of water, Tsuzuki took a deep breath and then interjected, "Doctor Kawasawa…."

"The doctor who mysteriously died of a heart attack….the one linked to Muraki," was Tatsumi's reply, now calming down in deference to Konoe's request. "Watari-san had uncovered that he died through a DNA-engineered poison. Watari was sure that Muraki was responsible for his death. In fact, reports disclosed that Muraki was the last person who had seen Kawasawa alive. Watari-san pinpointed the poison was injested with alcohol, which thinned the blood and made the poison work inside the body at a quicker pace."

Troy grimly nodded, then turned to the next series of slides as he explained, "Speaking of Kawasawa, please observe closely the next slides and compare each one with the lower pictures for Watari-san and Wakaba-chan's specimen profile. The next slides will show how the poison works in the body…how that poison killed Kawasawa."

A tightlipped Terazuma was losing more of his short temper, with his ear twitching as he spat, "I don't see the point! Watari-san and Wakaba-chan were not…."

Troy did not say anything more. He flipped one slide after another, having the slides speak of the facts that he wanted to say. The slides for Kawasawa showed the same blood and DNA mutations that have been seen in Watari and Wakaba.

Then Terazuma's eyes went wide as the rest of the room fell silent from shock.

After letting out a sigh, Troy flipped the last slide for Kawasawa's DNA work which clearly showed what happened with Watari and Wakaba. "If the demons did not attack and injure them, we would've lost the two of them. Their plight, however, wasn't as drastic as Kawasawa's had been. Those involved wanted to cover their tracks…wanted to make things less suspicious…."

Terazuma verbalized everyone's shock as he murmured, "They were poisoned, too? But how…and why? They were the two friendliest people here in the Division and throughout all the Chos in Meifu. They were no threat to anyone, and everyone loved them."

"_Not_ everyone…"

Terazuma and the others looked at Tatsumi, who said, "Watari-san was a member of the Five Generals before his transfer to the Shokan Division. In fact, he was one of the Five Generals and was involved in the Mother Project. Ever since Watari-san left them and joined us, they have always pursued him….wanted him back."

Hisoka became more perplexed. He leaned closer to the table. "Mother Project…as in _the_ Mother Project? Weren't we all told that it was all just an urban legend here in Meifu? Even Watari-san said so when I asked him about it years ago when I first arrived here…."

"Watari-san told me the truth. According to Watari-san, the Mother Project is also true."

Tatsumi then looked at Troy and said, "He told me about it when he felt these changes going on inside him. He kept hearing voices. The changes scared him. He turned his back from who he was. He did not wish to be the same person that he was under the Five General's employ…most especially when he became a general. That change drove him to fits of insanity, at one point in time hurting you."

"I know…and with you telling us that important fact, Tatsumi-san, it just confirmed that our hypothesis was right. Kacho had asked you to give a sample of your blood. We conducted the same study for each person here in the room. Gushoshin had also done the same studies for the 19 others who died with Wakaba-chan and Watari-san. The only two who were affected by the substances were Wakaba-chan and Watari-san….these substances being DNA-specific…."

Then Troy added once he prompted Gushoshin Younger to revert to the first set of carousel slides, "Please let me revisit the slides containing my specimens and compare it with the next two transparencies which Gushoshin will add at the bottom of the projector. The additional two transparencies are specimens from Watari-san and Wakaba-chan as well. However, these specimens were taken minutes before they have been placed in the coffins. Compare them with the earlier transparencies, and then compare the images of the transparencies with this slide showing blood and DNA from me…the specimens from me taken just hours ago…"

Each one had been patient, taking his time to observe even minute details for each picture. The realization sent chills to everyone's spine. Even Konoe, the Twins, and Troy relived that chill of realization.

Eventually, all of them fell quieter…the emotions in the room feeling heavier and making Hisoka starting to feel sick once more.

Tsuzuki, on the other hand, kept a watchful eye on Hisoka. He wanted to make sure that his partner held up from the collective shock due to this latest revelation that Konoe, Gushoshin, and Troy had given them.

And the truth before them was cold – the DNA-specific substances inside Watari and Wakaba's bodies were not only poison but also catalysts that triggered physiological changes for both shinigami starting from the DNA-level. As to what their now-departed friends were going to change into had they not died, the others who now survived them would never know.

Every fact was clear to Tatsumi, who was infuriated over what happened to Watari and Wakaba. "How could this happen…and who was responsible for this?"

Ashtarote saw the glint of rage and desire for retribution in Tatsumi's eyes. He knew exactly who was the culprit, yet it fascinated and amused him to see the discouse unfolding inside the room. He also studied his lord's face and had been comforted from seeing and feeling traces of his lord's more-familiar antics returning along with the latter's memory and powers.

Terazuma could not look at anyone. He could feel the parasitic shikigami inside him stir and react from the emotions and stress coursing throughout his body. "Shinigami don't die. We memorialized and buried 22 of them today. Someone must pay for what happened!"

Tatsumi's emotions were bubbling to the surface. He asked Troy in a quiet yet intent tone, "Troy-kun….Lord Abigor… Who was responsible for doing this to Watari-san and Wakaba-chan?"

And all that Troy said was, "_Think back, Tatsumi-san…._ Think back of the events that had happened before…things that you've observed since we've crossed paths…."

Tatsumi wracked his brain, thinking back as far as he could. Then he thought of possibilities, those list of possibilities being narrowed down to a few….

Then Tatsumi narrowed it to one probability…that probability making his blood boil more. The shadows that he commanded lapped around his leg, their energy being fueled by their master's anger.

The others wondered, their blood freezing as they saw Tatsumi stare so intently at Troy.

An unfazed Troy met Tatsumi's piercing gaze and allowed a soft smirk to escape from his lips. The smirk, as soft as it was, had a hint of arrogance and malevolence laced in it.

Those gestures unnerved the others, even Konoe who had advocated Troy's innocence and purpose here in Meifu.

Hisoka felt that suffocating dark aura coming from Troy become darker still. Such aura bombarded his empathy, making his chest hurt once more and having him close his eyes in effort to focus and prevent an overload.

Tsuzuki and Terazuma were on the lookout, both seeing how Hisoka was suffering and at the same time keeping an eye on Troy and Tatsumi.

Through such subtle yet intimidating gestures, Troy acknowledged that the secretary now had the answer as to who poisoned and warped Watari and Wakaba. A few minutes later, his smirk became more pronounced as if he was taunting the other on whether the other had what it took to carry out what needed to be done.

**End of Chapter Seventeen

* * *

**

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yami no Matsuei does not belong to me. This fanfiction and its original characters, however, belong to me._


	18. Metamorphosis

**YAMI NO MATSUEI - DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Eighteen – Metamorphosis**

* * *

_**To the Readers**_

_Although I took some liberalities in interpreting the many "holes" that the manga-ka had left us fans guessing and exploring via fan fiction, I did my best not to stray too far from the series' intent. Let me know what you think, and I hope that you would enjoy this chapter as much as I have been enjoying writing this story._

_For those who are not too familiar with Yami no Matsuei - Descendants of Darkness, this series is shounen-ai (boy/boy relationship or insinuations of boy/boy relationship). I refer you to Wikipedia's references for more Yami no Matsuei info, Dame Theria's Yami no Matsuei website, and Sakura Crisis' translations. These sites are great resources for Yami no Matsuei._

_This chapter has strong hints of shounen-ai, as well as violent scenes. I hope that you would like this chapter, and the ongoing story as a whole, just as much as I love writing it._

_**Warmest Regards, PJ Zatken**_

* * *

_**Terminology**_

_**Fall, **__or __**The Fall – **__The time when angels who rebelled against God were cast out of Heaven, thrown down to Hell, and became demons – fallen angels._

_**Father Opava – **__He was the priest who had supposedly been killed by Troy in the first chapter of this story_

_**Earl **__(also known as the __**Count **__or __**Hakushaku) – **__The master of the Castle of Candles._ _The Castle contains many rooms wherein one can get lost for days on end while reliving the deepest sorrows, darkest secrets, and most petrifying fears. The Castle also houses the candles for every human soul. The shorter that a person's candle becomes means the closer the person's life would be. He also harbors such a fondness for Tsuzuki in both a funny way and a serious way (that's an understatement). He also gets into many spats with Tatsumi. Yet he and Konoe share a very deep friendship (strictly friendship…nothing shounen-ai…lol)_

_**Kacho**_ – _Chief. Another name called for Konoe since he is the Shokan Division Chief._

_**Makai -**_ _Hell, or the equivalent of Hell._

_**Meifu -**_ _The land of the dead where sakura trees are almost in bloom all year round. Enma oversees Meifu. It is the equivalent of purgatory._

* * *

"Master, you have a visitor…." 

Oriya stirred after he finished writing down the last figure in his log book. He saw the elderly servant and said, "Please tell the visitor that I'll be right there."

The elderly servant nodded and then left to carry out Oriya's directive.

Once Oriya locked away his schedule and account logs for Kukakuro, he then left his desk and walked towards the receiving area. Pushing the traditional door aside to enter the room where his guest awaited, he froze as he saw who waited for him so patiently.

"Care to enter, close the door behind you, and welcome and old friend…?"

Oriya's stomach felt as if it was in knots. He closed the door behind him for privacy and then knelt beside Muraki, the new arrival. He gazed into the other's eyes for a long while before he finally allowed a smile and a couple of teardrops to be released. He hugged Muraki, and he felt as if he was about to melt into non-existence when Muraki clung on to him and reciprocated his embrace with equal fervor, his silent tears flowing more liberally because of it.

"I've missed you, Oriya…."

"So did I," was Oriya's whispered response, the embrace tightening into a more affectionate one. He was still thanking the gods that Muraki was still alive.

Oriya then slowly broke the embrace when he heard a soft rap on the door, with him telling whoever it was with a soft voice that showed how overjoyed he was at the moment, "Come in…."

Smiling and nodding before Muraki, as if she was telling the doctor how happy she was that he returned for her master, the elderly servant served them tea and pastries before she left as quietly as she came.

Muraki took short sips of his tea, savoring its flavor before he let the cup part from his lips and asked the master of the house, "How's business?"

"I'm doing well. Everything's uneventful. I can't complain."

A soft smirk escaped from Muraki's lips. "That's good. That means that you have substantially less to cover up from Ukyo. By the way, how's her health holding up?"

Oriya closed his eyes, his chest heavy as he tried to find the words to reply to his long-absent friend.

Seeing the sad look in Oriya's eyes, Muraki lost all strength and grip.

The cup from Muraki's hands slipped from his hold, spilling its hot contents before rolling on the wooden floor.

Once the noise from the spilt cup came to a stop when the cup stopped rolling, Muraki's hands trembled more. He then shrank away, holding and fighting back the tears that wanted to overwhelm him.

Finally, when Muraki could no longer fight, he gave in.

For the first time since he had lost the dear patient that served as the focal point of his descent to darkness, Muraki now allowed a moment of vulnerability. Just as he did that fateful day, he rested in the comfort of Oriya's company and embrace as he sobbed.

Holding the grieving doctor as tightly as he could, Oriya prayed and hoped that his already-dark friend would stop slipping into further damnation.

Yet when Oriya saw the daylight slowly but surely be veiled in crimson darkness, he knew that it was already too late for Muraki. In spite of the frightening sight outside his window, he continued embracing his friend as long as the other needed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsumi's eyes narrowed more dangerously against Troy. "_Don't_ fuck with me, Tsuuri! _You_ killed them! _You _did this to them!"

Troy replied with an amused chuckle and a taunting smirk, "When you and the rest are _finally_ clear as to who your enemies really are, Tatsumi Seiichiro, we'll talk. When that time does come, matters might not be as friendly as they once were."

Taking out an object from his pocket, Troy then laid it on the table.

Konoe immediately recognized the object. His hand shivered as he reached for the ring on the table and examined it closely. "_The Signet of Hades…._ Lord Enma's ring….."

With a quiet tone laced in sadness that only Konoe and Ashtarote could understand and empathize, Troy said, "Yes, Konoe-san…"

"_How?_ Did Lord Enma give it to you?"

Troy's voice was calm and respectful with Konoe as he replied, "No, Konoe-san. _Muraki_ gave it to me. He and the primordials have Enma as prisoner – all thanks to the traitor from your realm. You know what this all means…what the repercussions would be... With that, I need to leave with Ashtarote for Makai after this meeting. I need to gather my intelligence in Makai before we reconvene at the Earl's manor."

"You're not leaving here without answering our questions, you bastard!" was Terazuma's interjection as he tried to grab Troy's arm.

Before he could lay a finger on Troy, Terazuma was pushed down his chair. Seconds later, his chair traveled across the floor and crashed hard against the wall while he remained seated in it.

The others moved to Terazuma's aid, with Troy staring down at Terazuma with his arms crossed over his chest. "We will all see each other tonight at the Earl's manor. I will be there as Abigor. Before tonight, I'm sure that Konoe-san will be briefing you as to protocol in terms of addressing royalty from other realms. You need that, most especially with the circumstances now at hand. Save for Konoe-san and the Gushoshin, anyone of you shouldn't even dare use the name Tsuuri Troy to address me. It's clear to me that in your eyes, Tsuuri Troy _is_ dead."

Hisoka rose after he and Tsuzuki helped Terazuma to his feet, telling Troy, "You've changed – _that's_ why we're so suspicious towards you! You wouldn't dare hurt anyone before! When you died and became a demon, you killed those who cared about you! You maimed and killed Father Opava! You most probably have killed the others!"

Through gritted teeth, Troy deadpanned, "_Daring_ not to hurt anyone _doesn't_ mean I'd never hurt anyone."

After the long silence inside the room, Troy broke that pause and added, "_Yes,_ I killed Father Opava because I was doing my job as a shinigami. I would _never_ hurt one of the very few people who knew exactly what I am and still accepted me with open arms!"

As the room became quieter, Troy looked at everyone in the eye and said with a calm yet intent tone, "Father Opava had always been kind to me. He knew that I wasn't completely human, yet he had been my friend all these years. Do you think I could maim him so ruthlessly?"

"Makai and Meifu have been in a stand-off against each other for God knows how long. How the fuck would we know that you didn't imprison Enma-Dai-Oh-sama?"

Troy stared down at Terazuma, his anger boiling from hearing those words and his eyes glowing red as the chaotic aura stirred inside him. Using his psychic energies, he managed to channel his anger.

What happened next stunned the rest and made Ashtarote happy…

Terazuma lifted from the ground and his body had been slammed repeatedly against the wall. All if it, especially the chokehold against his neck, was caused by an invisible hand. He struggled for breath. The harder that he fought, the tighter the chokehold became.

Troy – the owner of that invisible hand – told Terazuma as his anger over the other's harsh words still enraged him, "You _don't _even have a sliver of an idea what the truth is! _Don't_ you dare accuse me of keeping Enma hostage!"

"Troy-kun! Please let him go!"

Once Konoe uttered those words, Troy released Terazuma from his psychic hold. He purposefully dropped Terazuma so that he would create one more painful impression to prove his point. He glared at everyone inside the room, a chill being sent to everyone's spine as each saw those piercing and glowing red eyes.

A tightlipped Troy sat down and rested his elbows on his thighs, as if he shielded away from the outside world. He closed his eyes and felt as if his eyeballs were on fire, his eyes still glowing red and causing him so much pain. He took a series of deep breaths as his fingers combed through his long, dark hair, doing his best to calm down. In his efforts to relax and stabilize his temper and powers, he remembered the first year of afterlife that he spent so closely and intimately with Enma. His longing for the Lord of Death as well as his agitation and worry over the other's captivity worsened his condition.

Yet when Troy felt a hand rest on his back, a still-shaking Troy flinched away. He could hear those demonic voices locked inside his head whispering in his ear at the same time, making everything so chaotic for him. The touch stirred those voices even further, causing him further strain in all aspects of his being.

With such spite and anger and the tone of his voice changing into something unearthly, Troy said to the one who tried to appease him, "_Don't _touch me…."

"Troy…please… _It's me. _I'm not going to hurt you."

As if he had been snapped awake from the psychic nightmare, Troy mumbled – his voice substantially calmer yet still unearthly, "_Tsu_…_. Tsuzuki-san….?"_

With a warm and soft smile escaping from his lips and laced in his calm voice, Tsuzuki told the other, "_Yes_, it's me. Just take your time and calm down."

"Please leave, Tsuzuki-san…" was Troy's quiet yet intent words for the other. His voice as well as his being wanted to cave in, but he did his best to hold strong.

"I won't, Troy. Have you forgotten so quickly? Remember how you went through this…when you were transforming into something that you didn't want to be. You asked me to leave you. Back then, you wanted to suffer alone and die. I didn't leave you behind back then. I wouldn't leave you behind now."

Then Tsuzuki's tone became gentler still as he added, "We've all had a rough time with everything that's going on, so it's easy for tempers to flare. I know that you're pretty much the same as we are. Things haven't been easy for you. Plus, all of us haven't recuperated fully. We all probably need to rest right now, even if it's just for a couple of hours."

Although still angry, Tatsumi rested a hand on Hisoka's shoulder as the younger shinigami wanted to protest on Tsuzuki's approach and conversation with Troy. Just as Hisoka and Terazuma did, he did not trust Troy. He silently prompted Hisoka to leave Tsuzuki be and trust Tsuzuki and Konoe's judgment regarding Troy. He also recognized that logically and politically-speaking, it would be best to step back and let tempers cool down before the continuation of any talks.

Ashtarote crouched beside Tsuzuki, joining the shinigami as they soothed a trembling Troy. He held his lord's hand and tightened his hold of it, smiling sadly as he felt that shaking hand reciprocate his hold. "Do you wish to rest, my lord?"

After nearly biting his lip from trembling, Troy managed to reply, "No… Matters can't wait anymore…"

Konoe wanted the meeting to proceed as well and time was running out for everyone. So he suggested, making sure that the tone of his voice was calm, "Troy-kun…. Lord Ashtarote… Please stay and let us continue the meeting with the Gushoshin Twins. If Troy-kun feels the need to rest and continue the meeting at a later time while we are convening, then feel free to let me know. Everyone else can stay at the observation room. They'll be able to hear what we're about to discuss yet not be physically present here. This will push the meeting forward without any further disruption….disruption that I apologize for…."

_"Got angry….so sorry…"_

Ashtarote fell silent from hearing Troy's words for Konoe. Feeling that it would be for the best, he nodded and waited along with Konoe for Troy's response. The Grand Duke was relieved along with Konoe when Troy had also given his shaky nod regarding Konoe's proposal.

When Tsuzuki was about to rise from his crouching position, Konoe told him, "Tsuzuki, stay with us."

After Tsuzuki gave him a nod, Konoe then turned to Tatsumi and instructed him, "Troy's folder of facts is on the table. Take it with you in the observation room and share it with Kurosaki and Terazuma. The three of you need to read what's in it. After this meeting, we'll all sit down and talk."

Tatsumi then gazed at Terazuma and Hisoka, prompting the two to comply with Konoe's request. He led the way towards the observation room where a two-way mirror and speakers would allow them to see and hear what was happening inside the conference room.

Returning with a cup of water from the cooler inside the room, Tsuzuki approached Troy and Ashtarote. He crouched before Troy. "It's cold water. It'll help you relax."

For a moment, Troy and Tsuzuki's eyes meet as Troy's shaky hands took the cup of water that Tsuzuki offered.

Not yet drinking from the cup he now held, Troy's teardrops beaded at the corner of his eyes as he murmured – his voice now closer to its normal tone now that he calmed down more, "I'd give up everything to save them. I'd…."

Tsuzuki gave Troy a tightlipped smile and amiably rested his hands on a now-silent Troy's shaky hand. He opted not to say anything, allowing the young demon to calm down. The touch that he had given Troy was more than enough to tell the other that he offered his friendship and empathy.

Ashtarote, Konoe, and the Gushoshin Twins – the only ones who knew about Abigor's past – stood in sadness.

In the observation room, Tatsumi, Hisoka, and Terazuma listened and watched the scene.

Looking down in his hand and letting Hisoka and Terazuma focus on the meeting before them, Tatsumi began to browse inside Troy's thick folder while he kept an attentive ear open. He examined pictures, intelligence reports, and miscellaneous pieces of documentary evidence...his eyes widening and his blood boiling more every now and then as he read the reports more closely.

Placing his hand on Troy's back, Ashtarote said in a soft voice, "My lord, let us take a seat at the table. Let us finish what needs to be discussed. We still have much ground to cover until tonight's Inquisition."

Shutting his eyes more tightly for a little while, Troy nodded. He rose from the chair, his eyes still having the hint of glowing red along with the lingering pain that accompanied it. He took a sip from the cup that Tsuzuki had given him, the cool water helping him feel better.

Once Konoe, Ashtarote, Tsuzuki, the Gushoshin Twins, and Troy had settled in their respective places, Tsuzuki asked, "_Inquisition?_ I thought we're going tonight at the Earl's."

"The Inquisition will take place tonight at the Earl's manor – the Castle of Candles…"

Ashtarote then shifted from his seat, glancing sideways to see that Troy would be all right now. He let out a sigh, continuing to tell the rest, "Makai's Council is up in arms. Many good and loyal men have been lost gathering the truth contained in that folder that Tatsumi Seiichiro now holds. Certain ones from the Council want Lord Abigor's throne. They're finding any reason for the citizens to abandon their loyalty and wage a revolt against him. They opposed Lord Abigor's relationship with your Lord Enma for eons now. They greatly opposed the peace treaty that the two have forged to stop the bloodshed between our realms."

Hisoka picked up a spike in emotions from Troy when Enma's name had been mentioned…his chest constricting from the strong emotions.

"These scoundrels from the Council care for their gain alone. They wanted Meifu to fall."

"Lord Abigor cares about the long and short term benefits and repercussions of his decisions….all of them made for the good of many in Makai. If other realms such as Meifu could benefit from it, then he believed that it would be for the better."

"I, on the other hand, could care less about Meifu. However, I care about Makai, Lord Abigor, and his cause. That's why it infuriates me to sit here and listen to all the imbecilic accusations thrown about against my realm and my lord."

Konoe and Tsuzuki nodded while the Gushoshin Twins remained silent.

Seeing everyone's calm and receptive reaction, Ashtarote's tone became more even as he added, "Under Lord Abigor's leadership, he made hell a more tolerable place to live in. He stopped the petty wars that plagued Makai everyday for eons since the Fall. Those in Meifu wallow in great despair thinking that He had turned His back from them. The fallen who now reside in Makai are the ones who have truly lost everything. Lord Abigor gave us purpose and hope when all of us have lost His grace…. _God's_ grace…."

Troy looked up and gazed at Ashtarote. He knew how hard it was for the other to mention God's name, most especially be reminded of what all of them had lost eons ago when The Fall had happened. The teary-eyed young ruler gave his trusted friend a smile laced with appreciation and sadness.

"I…didn't know that you and Enma-Dai-Oh-sama are long-time friends. He must be appreciative of how you supported him all this time…."

The sadness in Troy's eyes became more prominent as he gazed at Tsuzuki, being rueful and touched by how innocent the latter had always been. "Enma and I are lovers, Tsuzuki-san. We've been lovers for eons. We resumed our relationship when I returned to Makai and Meifu immediately after I died...after _Tsuuri Troy_ died."

"As to my relationship with him, he and I have always been at odds with each other. I did everything to show him that I deeply love him, yet he never believed that he had my love. He doesn't believe that there is such a thing as loving more than just one person or thing."

"The love we had for each other warped him…us…. He accused me of loving my ideals more than I loved him. He thought that my honesty with him was a sign of lost affection. If I had been cruel to him, I would've understood his sentiments more. But I was gentle with him...loving….honest…caring…tender…. I was vulnerable whenever it came to him. I gave my mind, my body, and my soul to him."

"Being at that state with him…someone who I love so much…someone who I entrusted everything with… Being with that person and having a space and place where you could let your guard down…be who you are…be at peace... _That _was a small piece of Heaven that I could have. I didn't want it to end, and neither did Enma. However, our respective pride got the best of us. "

Troy then let a bittersweet smile escape from his lips, reminiscing the times when Enma and he had no quarrel. Those moments were happy times, for it made him feel that there were no realms to worry about and that existence simply consisted of Enma, him, and whichever place the two of them were spending a tender moment in.

Then that soft semblance of a smile waned and Troy closed his eyes, pausing for a minute. He let out a subtle sigh then continued telling the others, "I guess that small piece of happiness that I have wasn't enough. I wanted to destroy Chijou and its inhabitants – the humans. I hated them with a passion. I blamed them for God turning His back from the more-deserving angels. I waged war along with Lucifer and half of Heaven's residents to prove our point that His gifts belong to Heaven, and Heaven alone. I was so obsessed to prove my ideals. I wanted to prove Him wrong."

"To do so, I tampered with the Pool of Chaos – the source of all creative and destructive powers within all the realms. Even though I knew that there was a great possibility that I would be destroyed by the Pool, I stepped in its waters, immersed in it, and then emerged from it."

"Once I was out of the Pool, there was so much pain. Everything spun. I fell on my knees and screamed."

"The powers within the Pool warped me, giving me command with chaotic and elemental powers. That power also boosted the gifts that I already have, including my foresight. Still, in spite of the tremendous power that I usurped which rightfully belonged to God and the primordials, our cause lost. The Great Fall happened. The angels who rebelled against God became fallen angels…demons."

"I harbored so much hate against God, Chijou, and the humans for eons. I wanted to destroy the human race. Once the peace between Makai and Meifu was in place, I left Makai for a mission to Chijou. I entrusted the throne to Ashtarote's care. I bade farewell to Enma. I left my soul and the reservoir of power that I have with Enma, locking it within a sphere and entrusting it to him until my return."

"My mission was to wage war and destroy my enemy. In my mind and heart, I knew that the key to success is to know the enemy as well as I could. I'd learn the enemy's strengths and weaknesses. I'd work according to the facts that I've learned. Once opportunity permitted, I'd strike the enemy ruthlessly until it is destroyed."

"Whether it be Heaven or Makai, my business had been war. In Heaven, I was an archangel. When I became a demon, men of war summoned me throughout the centuries for victory. I imparted a sliver of my secrets in the battlefield to give them the upper hand. Those who used my advice went to victory...or death. Many of them had been immortalized in history as great generals. I didn't choose who lived or died. I could care less of the matter since humans have ways of turning a victory into a defeat due to the sins laden in their hearts."

"However, every time I imparted my secrets to a summoner, it would guarantee that summoner and the summoner's army victory as long as all the elements to support it was there. I was happy whenever a mortal would misuse the knowledge that I gave him or her. I rejoiced every time a mortal would fall due to his or her greed for blood and power. To me, every single mortal that I've crossed paths with and had fallen was a small piece of retribution fulfilled."

"There was only one war that I have lost, and that is the war against God. I've waged and witness others wage war with my influence. I've done it for eons….so I believed that the mission to infiltrate Chijou would be the same as the rest…and that I would win a sweet victory for Makai once I'm through."

"I lived among men disguised as a mortal for eons. I led one life after another, never aging yet never being able to stay in one place for a mortal lifetime. And in the process of infiltrating the realm which I thought contained my enemies, I found out God's plan…and how wrong and vain I was for going up in arms against Him."

"I asked God for forgiveness that day and every time that opportunity permitted. I did my best to return to my true self - the one who served Him with loyalty and without question. I continued living with humans…always concealing who I truly was and living as peacefully as I could…."

"_Until_ you fell in love with another..." was Tsuzuki's interjection, in which Troy nodded.

Troy took in a deep breath and looked into Konoe and Tsuzuki's eyes, doing his best to keep his composure so that he could finish his story. "Before I proposed to her…before I showed her that I loved her…I returned to Meifu and asked Enma for his blessings. I shared with him my wish to have a family and to remain in Chijou longer than I have expected. He was sad, yet he gave me his blessings and wished me well. He told me that if she could not accept who I really was, then he would always be there waiting for me."

"I told him that even though I loved her, he would always be there in my heart. If by miracle she accepted me for who I truly was, I knew that Enma would always be the love of my existence. Once I told him what I felt, I returned to Chijou and to her. I wrote her a letter, told her my intentions, told her the truth about me, and asked her to meet me at our favorite spot."

"I then proposed to this mortal woman…the one who I befriended and fell in love with. That night, I showed her my true self – obsidian scales and all…and she said yes. She looked into my eyes, said yes to my proposal, and kissed me."

"The following day, I asked her father for her hand in marriage. He opposed our marriage…and so he gave me a condition in his hopes that I would just go away. He, being a shrine priest, demanded that I let him bind all the powers remaining with me…to turn my back from what I am and live life as a mortal. When I said yes, he performed the binding ritual. Months after he sealed my powers, his daughter and I married."

"Before our children were born, Yuta and I were attacked. I did everything that I could to protect them. I broke the bind that my father-in-law had done for my powers. I destroyed those who attacked us – demons…but in the process of breaking the bind and fighting our attackers, I perished."

"Yuta became a widow at a young age, dying shortly after she gave birth to our two children – a daughter and a son. The old man named the baby girl Yuta and the baby boy..."

"_Troy…" _

After gazing into Konoe's eyes and giving the elder man a nod, Troy continued, "Yuta's father was not the only one who underestimated what Yuta and I would be willing to give up and accept about each other. So did Enma…"

"Enma did not want me to perish. Before I died from the attack, he used his power. He took my soul and used the most convenient vessel to house my soul. In the process, he destroyed the soul that rightfully owned that vessel. That soul didn't get a chance to be born in the world."

"And so I was born into the world with my soul now tied to the new vessel…born shortly after my daughter had been born…. I grew up with my daughter and father-in-law, who in my lifetime as Tsuuri Troy had been my sister and grandfather. At the same time, I befriended and loved Aiko at a distance. As you know, they all perished before I died."

"When I faced Enma for judgment after your Division retrieved me, he gave me back everything that I entrusted him for safekeeping…and that was part of my soul and my powers. When those have been returned to me, I became Abigor once more."

"Upon my return, there was great dissention in Makai's Council. There were signs that the primordials are about to awaken, and that Muraki had something to do it. I also wanted to find out who were behind the attack that caused my destruction…that forced Enma's hand to discard my unborn son's soul to save mine. I also wanted to find out if my son's soul had been truly destroyed or is merely wandering within Meifu or Makai. "

"My preliminary search showed that there was a traitor in Meifu's midst, this traitor working with Muraki and my enemies from the Council. There were also facts disclosed leading me to believe that all events involving my life and my retrieval were all leading to something at a much bigger scale. I have to protect Makai and its citizens. My concerns and curiosity had led for my request to investigate."

"Out of respect for our relationship and the treaty between our realms, I sought Enma's permission to investigate the matter. He proposed for me to be admitted as a shinigami under the Shokan Division. I have to be as discreet as possible about my mission. While I stayed in Meifu, many of my trusted allies in Makai had died one by one to help me in my search. The folder Tatsumi-san now holds has overwhelming proof of the traitor's involvement with Muraki and my enemies."

"I want this traitor to be at the Inquisition. The dais at the Inquisition was made from materials that fell from Heaven during the Fall. It's the last actual piece of Heaven that we have down here. The one behind the dais for scrutiny could never make a lie. The mystical properties of the dais will ensure truth – no matter how much he or she would wish to make a lie."

"Tonight's proceedings and the dais would be a perfect opportunity for anyone to ask me anything…to prove whether I have been telling the truth or not. I have been a friend to Meifu and most especially the Shokan Division. I grieve along with you in your loss, for they have been my friends, too. I did not hurt Father Opava. I did not kill my peers here in the Shokan Division."

Tsuzuki then broke the long-standing silence in the room when he asked Troy, "And has your search for the truth been satisfied?"

_"No…"_

After a long period of silence, Troy added, "I also want Enma to stand behind the dais. I want to ask him what his motivations were when he chose to destroy my son's soul that day. At times, I feel as if I have robbed my son the rare opportunity of living a mortal life. On other times, I feel as if Enma had robbed my son and me…that his act of saving me was really his way of punishing me for loving another person. I want my peace of mind. I want to move on and be with him, but this question had been lingering in my mind since I returned."

"As to my unborn son's soul, I searched Makai and Meifu for him. My search had been fruitless."

Troy then smiled sadly. "There are times that I stare at the grave that you and Hisoka had created for me. There are nights that I stay there, wishing and praying that my son was within my reach. There's so much to tell him…so much to apologize and ask forgiveness for…"

All were shocked while Ashtarote fell grimmer since he knew how much it had agonized Troy to reveal this fact to everyone else. In the observation room, the men fell silent. Tatsumi was regretful. Terazuma felt idiotic for what happened and what he had said to the other. As to Hisoka, he now understood the deep-rooted melancholy that he had picked up from Troy since the other returned to them as a shinigami.

"That traitor owes Makai and me so much to begin with. No amount of punishment is enough for what he did. I will, however, leave his punishment in Tatsumi-san's hands. All that I ask is to wait and let the traitor face tonight's dais. The traitor's fate after tonight's proceedings belongs to Tatsumi-san."

Troy then patted Ashtarote's back before standing up and telling Tsuzuki, Konoe, and the Gushoshin, "Thank you. Ashtarote and I must leave. Need to wrap up matters…give my mind time to think about everything before tonight…"

Konoe and Tsuzuki rose from their chairs, with Konoe leading the extension of a handshake to Ashtarote and Troy. Once he touched Troy's hand, the elder man drew Troy closer and gave him a fatherly hug. The hug tightened as he felt that Troy grew sadder still while he reciprocated that hug. He knew that the young demon had so much pent-up emotions to deal with – all hidden from them in efforts to find out the truth.

Then Tsuzuki hugged Troy once the latter drew away from Konoe's embrace.

The shinigami closed his eyes, somehow wishing that he could do something to ease the other's pain and doubts. To lose many dear ones was devastating enough, but to hold everything in just so the one could meet the demands of the citizens and the throne was more overwhelming. He could never empathize the burdens of royalty – particularly someone who constantly strived to walk the right path when others were eagerly waiting for an opportunity to destroy him. He could also not empathize with an existence of not knowing when another individual would be your present friend or foe, for he had loyal friends within the Division…his family all these lonely, confusing years.

Yet there was one thing that simple-living Tsuzuki Asato could empathize with, and that was how a person in love would have given up everything yet still would feel that not enough had been given.

With his thoughts shifting towards Hisoka and how fortunate he was to have the other as his partner, Tsuzuki closed his eyes and hugged Troy more tightly. The friendly embrace that he gave the other was consoling and warm. He felt so fortunate in having what Troy did not have, most especially in terms of having someone he loved and loved him in return.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the quiet cathedral, the janitor straightened the flowers offered to the dead.

Once he had finished cleaning up after the memorial attendees and setting up for the cremation ceremony tomorrow, he sat down on the pew to rest while keeping his gaze away from the coffins before him. He closed his eyes as he offered a prayer to the now-departed.

At first, the elderly janitor thought that fatigue caused his body to suddenly shake.

Moments later, the janitor opened his eyes and realized that the ground was shaking.

The janitor's eyes became wider still as light emitted from the coffins in the middle. He screamed as he saw some of the coffins explode and knocking out the others away from the sanctuary, the bodies of the now-departed being ejected out of the coffin and being thrown all over the church.

The man ran for dear life as the light became brighter still, now screaming for help and anyone's attention. He ran as fast as his legs could take him even though the earthquake continued to shake throughout Meifu.

Metal cabinets eventually fell on the elderly man, pinning him down. He reached out, his voice now supressed.

Shortly thereafter, the man lost consciousness.

And in the middle of the sanctuary while the blinding light became brighter still, two pairs of wings spread out and filled the space where the coffins once were….the first pair being angelic wings of shimmering gold, and the second were angelic wings of white with a light sheen of gold and green.

The light then filled the entire cathedral, the owners of the wings flying upward. They flew out of the cathedral unharmed, smashing the mosaic glass and flying upward to the now-crimson skies of Meifu.

**End of Chapter Eighteen

* * *

**

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yami No Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness) and its characters are copyrighted properties of Matsushita Yoko. This fan fiction and the original characters (Troy Tsuuri, Yuta, Aiko, etc.) that appear within this fan fiction belong to PJ Zatken._


	19. The Unveiling of Kinu and Gyokuto

**YAMI NO MATSUEI - DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Nineteen – The Unveiling of Kinu and Gyokuto**

* * *

Gensoukai's clear blue skies and gentle breeze brought out the playful Tenkou, her melodic laughter ringing in the air. The kite that flew a few feet above her head followed her as she ran. 

A couple of feet behind Tenkou was her older brother Kijin, running as quickly as he could while looking behind him every now and then.

Byakko's laughter was heard as well, with him running after Sohryu's children in a game of tag.

The other shikigami were in good spirits as well, all of them respectively doing whatever made them feel relaxed. Kurikara and Touda were playing chess at the balcony of Touda's room, the two hearing Byakko and the other's laughter. Rikugo and Genbu worked together in spring cleaning by Rikugo placing the maps in their new shelves while Genbu catalogued each map's new location. Suzaku was practicing and training with her swords.

Sohryu watched his children play as he leaned against the balcony railing of his room, smiling and thinking about how quickly time had flown from watching Kijin and Tenkou.

The pleasantly mundane then took a different turn. The ones who had a glimpse outside stirred as the skies turned dark.

The full moon came out of the sky in view, now blood red. The clouds also were veiled in crimson.

All sensed the dark aura filling the realm, each shikigami stopping in what he or she was doing to gauge what was going on.

Then the skies became darker, with Tenkou's screams being heard as fireballs began raining from the sky – one hitting just a few feet away from her and knocking her off her feet.

Kijin ran quickly, grabbing Tenkou and giving her a piggy-back ride. He and Byakko ran, with Byakko running a few feet behind him to protect the children. The three saw small parts of the Imperial Palace's roof in flames.

The two ran quickly once Gensoukai's alarm rang, knowing full-well the protocol on such an emergency.

A force field came on as Kijin, Tenkou, and Byakko were now safe inside the palace.

The shikigami took their places as their respective subordinates worked on putting out the fires.

The assault from the unknown source continued, the force field's power fluctuating since it never handled such a sheer force since its creation.

All braced and hoped as they worked, praying to the gods that this assault would stop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Gensoukai's skies went dark and were merely lit by the balls of fire that assaulted the Imperial Palace, another alarm blared – this time in Meifu.

"_Emergency!_ _Trouble at Sector Five! All hands, report immediately!"_

Tsuzuki broke his consoling embrace while everyone else got stunned as the earthquake hit Meifu, followed by the blaring alarm and the repetition of the announcement over the loudspeaker.

Everyone ran out from the conference room and into the long hallways leading towards the cathedral, including Ashtarote and Troy.

As they all ran, Ashtarote yelled, "My lord, we can only stay here for a few minutes! We have much to do!"

"I know! We'll only be here for a little while longer!" Troy hollered back. He then picked up the pace, clasping Ashtarote's hand as the two ran quicker and joined the majority of their group.

The group then stopped as they saw a handful of workers helping the unconscious man on a gurney, with Konoe asking, "What happened?!"

One of the workers replied after the rest of his peers wheeled the man to the infirmary, "Earthquake toppled the cabinets, Kacho! It fell over him!"

Another worker who stood by the cathedral entrance – one from a different group – motioned to Konoe, "Kacho! In here!!"

Following the worker's prompting, Konoe led the others towards the cathedral. He stood there in shock along with the others as he saw a handful of workers place the bodies of the recently-departed on gurneys. He entered the cathedral as some of those gurneys were wheeled out before, the men who did the task meekly asking Konoe and the rest to give them room here and there.

Tatsumi touched a worker's arm and asked, his companions continuing their walk towards the sanctuary area. "Watari Yutaka and Wakaba Kannuki… Have you seen them?"

Stopping for a moment and gazing at the secretary, the worker's reply was, "I haven't come across them yet, Sir. Supervisor Kanada is over there at the sanctuary. He's been logging everything before we take them out of here."

The worker left once Tatsumi nodded, receiving a grateful pat on the arm from Tatsumi before resuming his duties.

The secretary then walked over to where Supervisor Kanada stood and directed his men, the secretary asking the supervisor after the latter bowed before him, "Have you recovered Watari Yutaka and Wakaba Kannuki?"

"No, Sir. My men and I are working through the rubble to recover the bodies. There's four more missing, and that includes Watari-san and Wakaba-chan. It'll take a little more time since it's dark outside."

A stunned Tatsumi said, "It's dark? It's barely noon."

"An eclipse, perhaps…. It's been dark outside for a couple of hours now."

After letting out a subtle yet worried sigh and removing his glasses to wipe off the lint, Tatsumi told Kanada, "Thank you. Please keep us posted. We'll investigate here while you continue your work. Please take care of their arrangements, seeing that some of the coffins have been destroyed."

Kanada nodded and bowed before Tatsumi, the man now focusing on answering a subordinate's question.

Tatsumi now walked towards Tsuzuki and the others, with him feeling more uneasy as a crouching Tsuzuki echoed the very observation he had, "An earthquake didn't cause this. It wouldn't cause all of this devastation."

Hisoka and Terazuma were focusing more on the broken mosaic glass as well as the coffins and pews thrown about inside the cathedral, with them agreeing with Tsuzuki's statement. Terazuma thought aloud, "If it was an earthquake, then most if not all the glass would've been broken. The coffins would've been moved out of their place and the pews should've stayed put since they're bolted down on the floor. Instead, they're broken into two, three, many places – all without the ceiling collapsing on them."

As to Hisoka, his empathy picked up spiritual traces. The imprints were strong. He let his feet guide him to where the readings were stronger, then scanning at the vicinity for clues. He then saw a couple of objects on the floor along with pieces of broken glass. He picked them up and repeated the process in other places, the objects in his hand being the only pieces of evidence that he had retrieved. He bumped into Terazuma, Tatsumi, and Konoe every now and then – the three others working on getting eyewitness accounts, helping the workers retrieve the bodies disturbed from their coffins, and gathering physical clues.

Ashtarote asked one of the workers who passed before him, "Do you have anything to put in objects, a jar perhaps? And may I have one of your gloves as well as something to write with?"

The man nodded, giving Ashtarote what he had requested for and leaving the demon to work.

Tsuzuki, Troy, and Ashtarote then stood up from the respective places that they crouched in and searched for clues. The three compared notes, all agreeing that there were now scorch marks in the middle of the sanctuary – the place where all the coffins were lined up during the memorial ceremony.

Presenting a couple of jars before Tsuzuki and Troy, Ashtarote told them as he described the gelatinous residue inside the jars, "I know that your Division's into this forensic evidence. I retrieve them from some of the coffin's linings."

Tsuzuki frowned a bit, asking Ashtarote as he stared at the jar's lids, "_M_ and _W_…. What does M and W stand for?"

"_M_ stands for mahogany. _W_ stands for white. Those are the colors of the coffins where I got these specimens from. The other coffins that I came across didn't have them."

Becoming more concerned as he heard Ashtarote's explanation, Troy gazed at his friend as he did his best to curb his fear. He hoped that his hunch was wrong. "_White _coffin…?"

After falling silent and closing his eyes, still not feeling well from the earlier incident, Troy asked, "Ashtarote, where are the coffins? Would you kindly point them out to us?"

Leading them a few feet away from the middle of the sanctuary, Ashtarote asked Troy in return, "Wakaba Kannuki's coffin was white, wasn't it?"

Tsuzuki stopped his tracks, staring at the Troy and Ashtarote. "Wakaba-chan's coffin was the only white one among the others. Some of the coffins are mahogany, including….."

Although Tsuzuki could not finish his statement, his two companions knew what he was trying to say. Once the three allowed each other a moment to recover from shock, they hurried to the spot. They took their time, each doing his best to disprove the specimen's origin…the one inside the jar marked W.

The three men failed once they have proven that one of the specimens came from Wakaba's coffin.

Next, the three then worked on unearthing more clues in regards with the coffin where Ashtarote retrieved his other specimens from.

Konoe hollered at his men, "Let us head back to the conference room in five minutes! Troy-kun, Lord Ashtarote – can you meet with us before you leave?"

Troy looked up while Ashtarote and Tsuzuki were busy at work. "We only have a few minutes, Kacho! We're almost done here!"

Tsuzuki noticed a bump inside the mahogany coffin's lining. Once he patted on that area, he slipped his hand inside and produced a small black velvet pouch. He looked inside the pouch, the pouch being in a size that would fill his open palm. His hand pulled out part of a long black prayer bead. His heart felt heavy as he recognized the object, telling the other two, "This coffin… It's Watari's."

Still in disbelief, Troy asked, "Are you sure, Tsuzuki-san?"

The three heard Supervisor Kanada tell Tatsumi and the others aloud, "Sirs, two bodies are missing! We can't find Watari-san and Wakaba-chan!"

"Keep searching, Kanada-san! Keep us posted when you and your men are done!"

"Yes, Sir!" the supervisor replied to Tatsumi, his men and he now busy in clearing the debris in hopes of finding the two missing bodies.

Troy then looked at Ashtarote, with Ashtarote knowing what was in Troy's mind as the latter gave him a prompt to get ready. He told Tsuzuki, "Why don't we go to the laboratory and work on these specimens. I'll propose to Konoe-san if we could meet there. We'll be ready with some preliminary results by then."

A grim-looking Tsuzuki nodded. Once Troy and Ashtarote led their way and informed the others, he clutched the pouch as they ran towards the laboratory. He closed his eyes to stop the tears that were about to escape from the corner of his eyes while thinking, "_Watari…Wakaba…. Please be all right."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oriya kept his gaze at the shrine of white and black marble. He felt sadder as the felt the loss of his friend, the one that he had diligently nursed. The sadness even became heavier as he saw Muraki offer cattleyas for his now-departed fiancée.

After the two men offered their respective prayer for the dead as well as a petition for the gods to take care of her soul, they stood before Ukyo's tomb in silence.

Keeping his gaze at the tomb, Oriya told Muraki as if he was reminiscing Ukyo's warmth and optimism. "She passed away peacefully in her sleep. The night that she died, she looked for you. She told me to wake her up once you get home."

"I should've been there. I was detained. I was still recovering from my injuries. This was the first time that I could return to both of you, but I was too late," said Muraki, his eyes still glistening with tears. He placed his handkerchief over his eye to dry the tears.

"She didn't blame you for not being there. Please don't blame yourself."

Muraki looked sideways, smiling ruefully at Oriya and not saying a word.

After another long period of silence passing between them, Muraki finally said, "You're a true friend, Oriya. Your friendship has been the best gift that you've ever given to her and to me."

Oriya reached out and held Muraki's hand after he patted the other on the back, affectionately tightening the hold on the other's hand as he remembered how much he longed for the other's company. "When are you going to finally rest? She's at peace now. She would've loved to see you exist away from the darkness."

Falling silence and recalling how sweet and thoughtful Ukyo was even though she had been plagued by an incurable and fatal illness, Muraki's tears began to flow freely once more. "I can't, Oriya. I never hid who I am to her, yet she always saw the good in me even though I had completely given in to what I'm meant to be. It's too late for me."

Meeting Muraki's gaze, Oriya said with a gentle voice and a hopeful smile, "There is no such thing as too late, as long as you will it. Turn back now, and I'll be here to help you."

"What if I don't turn back?"

Muraki paused for a minute, adding while his gaze continued to rest on Ukyo's shrine, "Will you still be with me even if I don't turn back, Oriya? I would understand if you wish to live in peace from hereon out."

Without hesitation, Oriya told the other as he interlaced his fingers with the other's fingers and clasped the other's hand with such reassurance, "I'll _always_ be here for you. You'll always have me to run to, no matter what happens."

After the exchange of words, the two stood before Ukyo's tomb and stayed there for a while in comfortable silence. Muraki was thankful of having a small semblance of his humanity remaining by his side. Oriya, on the other hand, continued to pray that Muraki could still be saved from the darkness that claimed his soul.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes after they reached the laboratory and worked, Tsuzuki told Ashtarote and Troy once they got the results, "It can't be."

Troy fought back his tears as he told Tsuzuki in a near-whisper, his efforts to keep his emotions in check further failing, "I'm afraid it is."

"What _can't be_?"

As Tsuzuki, Ashtarote, and Troy saw Tatsumi, Konoe, Terazuma, and Hisoka enter the laboratory, Ashtarote said to Tatsumi, "I retrieved some specimens from Wakaba and Watari's coffins. They were some form of residue. We checked under the microscope as to what this residue could be."

Konoe then interjected, "And you found out that it's them…that the residue belongs to them?"

"Yes…and no…" was Tsuzuki's reply. "Yes, it's theirs…or at least traces of who they once were."

After the long pause, Troy finished explaining since Tsuzuki was still shocked and sad, "It's them, but physiologically it's not them anymore. There was a high presence of the catalyst in the residue. The patterns are the same one that Doctor Kawasawa did with Troy."

"Have you located them?"

Tatsumi let out a burdened sigh and replied to Tsuzuki, "No, we haven't. The crew is working hard to locate them, but they've cleaned out two-thirds of the debris and still no sign of them."

Hisoka then said, "I found these on the floor – the spot where the broken windows were." He placed a half-folded and now-dirtied handkerchief on the laboratory counter for all to see. He unfolded the handkerchief, showing to everyone the two types of feathers that he found.

Each glanced at the others inside the room, some of them noticing the grim look in Troy and Ashtarote's faces.

"Do you know what we're looking at?" asked Terazuma, still greatly disturbed over what he heard thus far.

Ashtarote said while his gaze rested on the objects before them, "Angel wings. Angels have a glint of gold or silver in their wings…not like the snow-white wings that people portray in art and literature."

A now more-confused Terazuma asked again, "Angels? Are you telling us that these are angel wings? Did they take Watari-san and Kannuki away from here?"

Troy cradled his chin in his hands, his elbows resting on the laboratory counter. The grim and disbelieving look in his eyes was evident.

"_They'll destroy everything!!"_

Tsuzuki and Hisoka suddenly felt disturbed, the two of them concentrating more on that disturbance and becoming more worried once the message – a mixture of words, panic, and fear – had been received. They exchanged knowing glances, with Tsuzuki telling the rest, "Hisoka and I have to leave."

"But the briefing…the Inquisition…."

Hisoka's reply for both of them to Tatsumi, "We'll return as soon as we can, Tatsumi-san. We have to go to Gensoukai. The shikigami are in trouble."

A tightlipped Konoe then said to Tsuzuki and Hisoka, "All right… Be careful."

Troy rose from his seat and told everyone, "Ashtarote and I must leave. We'll see each other tonight."

As Troy and Ashtarote disappeared before the others, Tsuzuki and Hisoka ran to the office.

Tsuzuki became sadder as he instinctively looked for Wakaba for passage to the imaginary world and remembering shortly thereafter that she was no longer with them. He then asked Hisoka, "You've developed a bond with the Tengu guardians of Mount Kurama, especially Kojiro and Kotaro. Can you reach out to them? Ask them to open the gate for us."

"Sure. I'll try," said Hisoka before he closed his eyes.

Tsuzuki sat behind the computer terminal which served as a gateway to Gensoukai, accessing the main page where the entrance to Gensoukai existed in the virtual world.

Hisoka channeled his telepathic abilities to call the Tengu guardians for passage.

"Come on," thought Tsuzuki as he waited, keeping his hopes up.

The computer monitor lit up as it showed an invisible hand type in the username _KOJIRO _and typed in the password, allowing Tsuzuki to see the sequence of screens that followed. He tapped Hisoka's hand, telling the other happily, "It worked! Good job, Hisoka!"

Before Hisoka finished opening his eyes, the small space where they were was flooded with a bright light. He and Tsuzuki dematerialized and emerged seconds later in Gensoukai – the Imperial Palace before them as well as the two guardians that they have reached out for help.

As soon as their feet solidified, Hisoka and Tsuzuki fell on their knees as the ground shook.

Balls of fire bounced against the invisible field, the normally-impenetrable field now revealing itself – one of the first signs of weakening.

Kotaro yelled, his wings semi-opened to protect his body from the small threads and specks of flame once the balls hit the ground, "Run, you two! Sohryu needs you! We need all the help that we could get!"

Once the two shinigami saw the force field open up to a door enough for them to fit, the two ran as fast as their legs could take them.

The force field resumed its full power when the four were already in. They still ran until the control room where all of Tsuzuki's shikigami along with Kurikara were working frantically to keep the palace protected. All the shikigami were in their human form.

Sohryu was shocked yet relieved to see his master, asking in a loud voice to be overhead as the alarm blared throughout the palace, "Why are you here, Tsuzuki?!"

Tsuzuki hurried and stood beside Sohryu, looking at the security screens to see what was causing the emergency, "We felt you and the others! We had to come!"

Now standing beside Kurikara and Touda, the two doing everything to have the force field withstand the constant bombardment of fireballs, Hisoka asked, "What can we do to help?!"

Suzaku's eyes narrowed and panned the cameras to the direction where the fireballs were coming from, then zooming in. She then hollered without removing her eyes from the screen and doing her best to sharpen the image before her, "Wait! I'm getting a visual!"

"Father, I'm getting something here, too!" yelled Kijin, his cameras panning at a direction different from the one Suzaku had pointed out.

Tsuzuki went with Sohryu to check Suzaku's work while Hisoka joined Rikugo to see what Kijin had captured via security cameras.

"_Holy…"_ murmured Tsuzuki as his eyes remain glued to the screen, seeing the source of the fireballs as chills traveled down his spine.

Hisoka was speechless as he saw the image that Kijin captured. It, or rather she, was a winged figure with long, cascading strawberry-blonde hair. Her angelic wings of white had a sheen veil of green and gold hues which took on a rather mesmerizing hue against the crimson skies and the blood-red moon. Her eyes were closed as she floated in the air, a mystical aura blending in with the night clouds and drawing energy from the moon and the sky.

"The ancient prophecies came true…" said Suzaku in a quiet yet ominous tone while Hisoka was doing his best to regain his composure after what he saw. "Could it be, Sohryu?"

Sohryu looked at the screen as the second figure – a tall figure with wavy blond hair and angelic wings of white with sheen of gold stronger than his companion – threw fireballs at the Imperial Palace. "It _is_ Kinu! Someone had awakened him!"

Tsuzuki's emotions bubbled, his fists clenching and his chest still constricting from shock and disbelief, "That's _not_ Kinu! That's Watari!"

"Wait! Where are you two going?! Hisoka!!!"

Hisoka ran after Tsuzuki to join him. Without turning his back to face the direction where the shikigami were, his voiced reverberated against the hall as he yelled in response to Kurikara, "It's Wakaba-chan! We need to go out there and stop them!"

The shikigami all stood there in shock, not believing what they just heard from Hisoka and Tsuzuki.

Kijin pressed a couple of buttons so that all were seeing the two images simultaneously.

All thirteen shikigami looked at the screen and studied the two figures that were now attacking the palace. They fell a ominous chill travel down their spine and freeze their blood as they recognized Watari and Wakaba, the two continuing their respective attacks against the palace and Gensoukai. They saw Hisoka and Tsuzuki reach the palace entrance and exit out as quickly as they could, with Touda opening and sealing back the force field once the two were ready.

Rikugo, like the others, kept his eyes on the screen. "Kinu and Gyokuto in their destructive forms…. Who could've awakened them, cause them to attack us?"

Sohryu murmured, "The ancient prophecies foretold their awakening. First the wormholes, and now their awakening…. The chain of events portending the end of the world had started upon their awakening. Soon, there will be no world to speak of – whether it is Gensoukai, Makai, or Meifu. Nothing will be spared, lest the rest of the prophecy happens."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Watari! Stop it!"

The fireballs stopped as Tsuzuki yelled in the open space.

Kinu – the one causing the assault – descended from the sky and floated a few feet above ground.

Kinu was indeed Watari, but this time his brown eyes had no irises and his pallor was pale. He was beautiful, almost unearthly. At the same time, that beauty had a sense of coldness. An aura of darkness and cruelty filled him, that aura being strongly felt by Tsuzuki and most especially Hisoka. Clothed in flowing royal robes of white and his wings in full expansion, he revealed himself before Tsuzuki and Hisoka.

"It's me, Watari! It's Tsuzuki! Don't you remember me?!"

There was no sense of recognition hinting in Watari's eyes.

A split second later, Hisoka yelled as he lunged at Tsuzuki. The younger shinigami saw how Watari – or Kinu – threw a fireball at his partner.

In the process of saving Tsuzuki from that attack, Hisoka took the full brunt of that fireball. The two had been knocked out many feet from where they stood, with a now-heavily injured Hisoka being knocked further away.

Hisoka body and head hit hard against a boulder, his vision blurring and his body falling on the ground

Kinu's eyes lit with such gleeful malevolence. He poised as another fireball formed and floated over his raised hand, throwing it full force towards Tsuzuki.

Kinu threw another sphere of flame which he formed seconds after throwing the first one to Tsuzuki, that second fireball speeding towards an unconscious Hisoka.

**End of Chapter Nineteen

* * *

**

_**Terminology**_

_**Gyokuto**_ _**and Kinu– **__Jade Hare and Golden Bird, respectively. In the Gensoukai arc, Enma referred to these two creatures and as you know our lovely manga-ka left us hanging as to who they are. However, it is evident when Watari breaks into Mother – JuOhCho's computer system – that Watari has some involvement with these two figures. In that part of the story, Enma refers to Watari as Kinu and allows him to break into the system. _

_**Kurikara -**_ _A fiery dragon / shikigami introduced in the Gensoukai / Kamakura story arc. The manga-ka has left fans hanging for more than a year, so there is no canon resolution regarding the outcome of Hisoka's quest...as to whether he "won" Kurikara as his shikigami. For the purposes of this fan fiction series, the Gensoukai / Kamakura story arc is over, Hisoka wins Kurikara, and he is Hisoka's most powerful shikigami to date._

* * *

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yami no Matsuei and its characters belong to Matshushita Yoko. I only own the original characters and this fanfic. The only profit that I make out of writing and posting it is the fun of weaving this story as well as the reviews that I get._

_This chapter is dedicated to those readers and reviewers of this story, especially to the ones who have been continuously reviewing and letting me know what they think. Hugs to Skychild, Kantra, and Chrono21. Your reviews and support give the muses and me such inspiration and energy to continue on._

_Special dedication goes to Kara Angitia, who has been patiently waiting for Kinu and Gyokuto to emerge. Hope you get to read what you've been waiting for and inspire you to draw them again._


	20. The Many Faces of Love

**YAMI NO MATSUEI - DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Twenty ****–****The Many Faces of Love

* * *

**

Tatsumi and Terazuma marched inside the Peace Preservation Bureau and passed row after row of desks.

The bureau workers gazed up, wondering what the two workers from the Shokan Division were doing in their area. The sense of wonder had a heavier shade of mistrust due to Tatsumi's presence, for why would someone such as Tatsumi – one who had the clout and the position which separated him from the rest – be visiting them.

The two walked towards their intended destination with intent reflected in their eyes as they followed a directive that Konoe had given them. The two felt as if their chief was doing them a favor more than ordering them to retrieve the traitor that most likely had caused Watari and Wakaba's deaths.

Finally reaching the end of the long walkway, they made a left turn towards the private offices.

The secretary for Todoroki stood up and told Tatsumi as he continued walking towards the offices at the end of the walkway, "You can't go in there! They're in a meeting!"

Terazuma, who stood in front of the secretary's desk, told her, "Let us do our business. We're doing our best not to disrupt everyone else, so work with us on that."

Todoroki's secretary glared at Terazuma, with her holding back any form of reaction as she heard Tatsumi knock on the door and heard Todoroki bark, "Emiko – didn't I tell you that I don't want any interruptions?!"

Opening the door and stunning the two men inside, Tatsumi said, "Please forgive me, Chief Todoroki. The interruption is necessary."

As Tatsumi's sight landed on his intended – the one who was meeting with Todoroki behind closed doors – he told that man, "Satori-san, under the directive given by the powers-that-be in Ju-Oh-Cho, you are to come with me and face your accusers in the Inquisition. I carry a subpoena which demands your presence to tonight's proceedings. Read it while we peacefully walk out of here or once you sit inside the Shokan Division's holding cell."

Todoroki looked at Tatsumi with shock. He knew fully well what the Inquisition was all about, and once he recovered a sliver of composure he then stared at his counterpart.

Acting so nonchalant, Satori smiled and told Tatsumi, "I don't know what you're talking about, Tatsumi-san. I say that you should turn around and go back to your Division. I haven't done anything wrong."

Tatsumi barely managed to hold his self-restraint. After a couple of seconds, he gazed at Todoroki and requested, "Todoroki-san, may I have a few moments with Satori-san? Terazuma-san accompanied me here. He can fill you in about the details of our visit while Satori-san and I straighten matters here."

After giving Tatsumi a nod of permission, Todoroki stepped out of his office and closed the door behind him. He heard how his bureau became quiet as he saw many of his staff had stopped working to eavesdrop, prompting him to tell his staff, "This is none of your concern! Go back to work!"

Once his staff had followed his orders, Todoroki spent time with Terazuma. As much as he hated Satori, he could not believe the charges that were being lodged against his counterpart.

Inside Todoroki's office, Tatsumi refocused his attention on Satori once he heard matters returning to status quo beyond closed doors. "Read your subpoena. If I were you, be quiet and cooperative as you come with us."

Satori scoffed as he unfolded the subpoena, his disgust becoming more known as he read the first three bullet-points of accusations written against him. "You must be kidding! Is this some kind of a sick joke?!"

Tatsumi was calm although his blood was coursing thickly through his veins as he did his best to keep his temper at bay.

The servant shadows that were at Tatsumi's beck and call, however, continued to swirl around their master's feet and legs. Feeling the rise of their master's pent-up rage, they began to scatter and also pool around Satori's feet. Their dark aura felt an additional source of energy – Satori's fear. They gladly welcomed the chief's fright as a fire would welcome another fresh log to burn and feed its flames. They wrapped around Satori's leg, itching for the very moment to strike once their master said so.

In turn, Tatsumi could feel the shadows' coaxing. He took subtle yet deeper breaths, keeping his position as their master. His eyes narrowed. His piercing blue gaze was more than enough to strike additional terror in Satori's heart. When he felt hat he was about to lose control, Tatsumi said in efforts to control his urge to kill or maim the man before him, "I'm _not _joking. Treason, murder, and breach of confidentiality are no laughing matters. Makai and Meifu have collected evidence pointing out your involvement. Those two sources of evidence are more than enough to send you away to oblivion. Tonight's Inquisition would give everyone the sense of closure. Tonight, you'd confess to your crimes and show everyone how much of an unprincipled and treacherous coward you really are. If you wish to save some face – whatever little there is left, if any – then come with me quietly and face your accusers, otherwise I will drag you out of here."

"The proof that you have is garbage!" Satori then added as he angrily waved the subpoena in front of Tatsumi's face.

A split-second later, Tatsumi grabbed the man's hand and squeezed it. The force of Tatsumi's grip not only crumpled the paper in Satori's hand but also had broken many of the small bones in the man's hand.

Tatsumi's shadows were elated, their mass increasing as their master's anger rose to heights that it summoned more of their kind to emerge from the dark void and join him. They wrapped around the man's legs, holding them together in a vise-like grip.

"Yutaka and Wakaba-chan are _dead_ because of you," intently said Tatsumi through gritted teeth, his hate for the man dripping in his tone.

'_Stop!!!"_

The shadows then shot upwards, wrapping around Satori's body in a split second and then gagging his mouth. Their dark energy had been fueled further as Tatsumi's eyes narrowed far more dangerously against Satori, with Tatsumi continuing to crush the man's hand.

For a couple of seconds, Tatsumi felt sated in hearing Satori cry out in pain and seeing the other's eyes nearly bulge out from terror. Yet he stopped as he felt the further urge to hurt the other, with him now pulling the reins on his shadows as his dark servants wanted to do more. He knew that the other needed to stand trial. "You caused the deaths of 22 Shokan Division members. You have directly caused two of those deaths. Be thankful that I'm just crushing your hand right now. If your lying tongue isn't needed tonight, I'll be ripping it out from your throat right now."

Shortly after Tatsumi uttered those venomous words, Satori fainted. He immediately ordered his shadows to retreat, realizing that the shadows had gripped the other's neck. He checked for a pulse, confirming that Satori was still alive. He stared at the man with such hate, not shifting from where he stood until he regained a sliver of composure. Once he calmed down a little more, he ordered his shadows to bind Satori in the rolling chair that he sat in.

Terazuma, Todoroki, and the others stood in shock as Tatsumi opened the door and went outside. They noticed Tatsumi's quiet demeanor and how his shadows dragged Satori, the accused remained bound in the chair he sat in.

Tatsumi bowed apologetically before Todoroki, telling him, "I apologize. We did our best to conduct business as discreetly as possible in respect to your department and operations. However, he would not cooperate. I will return the chair before tonight's proceedings."

A speechless Todoroki nodded. He watched along with his staff how Tatsumi, Terazuma, and Tatsumi's shadows left with an unconscious and bound Satori. It took a long time before Todoroki and his staff resumed their respective tasks, the sight confusing them and chilling their blood at the same time…their respect and fear of Tatsumi Seiichiro and his servant shadows now further solidified in their minds.

As to Tatsumi, he wanted to avenge Watari's death. He loved the other from the bottom of his heart. Just as the rest of those he had loved dearly as a human and as a shinigami, his lover had been taken away from him so suddenly and violently. How he wished that he could kill Satori, but the Inquisition required the traitor to stand trial tonight.

Tatsumi's heart ached too much that it hardened, a cold expression lingering in his blue eyes. He wanted to cry but he feared of not being able to continue his work if he started doing so.

Tatsumi and Terazuma pushed back their respective laments and focused on the task at hand, for it was the only way for them to get their job done.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Kinu's fireballs hit Hisoka, two blasts of intense flames mingled as one and disintegrated them.

As to the fireballs that were about to hit Tsuzuki, the shinigami was able to roll on the ground and away from its path. At the same time, blasts of water and lightning merged into a sheer force that cooled the flames and shattered them before they hit the ground.

Tsuzuki crouched and then ran as quickly as he could toward the unconscious and bloody Hisoka, with Kurikara and Touda – the ones who destroyed the fireballs targeting Hisoka – ensured that the two shinigami would be safe.

Kijin and Sohryu, the ones who destroyed the fireballs aimed at Tsuzuki, stood along with Suzaku in case more assistance is needed.

Kinu looked down at the others, now being joined by Gyokuto as she descended from the sky and floated beside her counterpart.

Holding Hisoka and embracing him protectively, Tsuzuki begged, "Watari, Wakaba! Please stop! Why are you two doing this? This is not you!"

Kinu's smirk was sinister, that smirk making Tsuzuki's blood freeze since he remembered his amicable friend so well and the one before him was a warped version of Watari. His smirk even became more sardonic as he noticed Tsuzuki gaze at Gyokuto, knowing full-well that the shinigami was having the same train of thought about Wakaba. "Consider our visit as a message. Gensoukai and Chijou's days are numbered. We are here to judge the realms and to destroy what needs to be destroyed."

Gyokuto then interjected, her face emotionless as she stared down at the others, "You will make your decision three nights starting tonight, Tsuzuki Asato."

Looking up and clutching Hisoka as if his life depended on it, Tsuzuki asked Kinu and Gyokuto, "_What decision?_ What are you two talking about?"

Kinu's wings spread to their full span and flapped, calling forth strong winds and having them blow hard. Above the noise coming from the gusts of wind, he said, "Many lay claim to you. Tonight, at the Inquisition, all will be there to witness as all parties concerned state his case as to why you should belong to him. Abigor has returned to his throne and realm, awakening eons after he left Makai. All have waited for Gyokuto's and my awakening. Now they wait for your awakening and your return. It's your turn to truly reveal who you _really_ are!"

Gyokuto then waved her hand, creating a wormhole. As Kinu and she began to slowly dematerialize, she told them, "The Inquisition's outcome will determine everyone's fate. Think long and hard about where you truly stand, Tsuzuki Asato. Your peers, the shikigami, and Abigor aren't the only ones who have to do so."

The wind blew harder still, knocking all the shikigami off their feet.

Tsuzuki braced himself as the gusty winds blew against him. He kept his eyes closed as the dust went in his eyes, all while holding Hisoka and enveloping the younger shinigami in his protective embrace. He was knocked off from where he crouched and held Hisoka, his back hitting against the same boulder where the other was hurt.

Minutes later, the wind died down as the wormhole closed upon Kinu and Gyokuto departure.

The amethyst-eyed shinigami looked down at his still-unconscious partner, the latter head still bleeding heavily while his body had some cuts ranging from superficial to deep. He noticed that part of Hisoka's left forearm had minor burns.

Forcing every ounce of strength that he had to get up on his feet and not mind how much his body hurt, Tsuzuki carried Hisoka. He and the shikigami hurried inside the Imperial Palace, with Tsuzuki repeatedly thinking, _"Please be all right, Hisoka. Hang in there."_

The group ran through many hallways before reaching to see Rikugo and Genbu, the two immediately prompting Tsuzuki to lay Hisoka on the bed as they tended the heavily-injured shinigami's wounds.

Suzaku then tended Tsuzuki's wound in spite much of Tsuzuki's protestations. She took off her master's now-bloodied white shirt so that she could clean and dress his wounds. As she took care of his cuts and scrapes, she could not help but feel sorry for him. She knew that his thoughts were with Hisoka and Gensoukai. She knew how much it pained him to see Watari and Wakaba in such warped forms. She felt her master's dark powers curl and fill the air during the time that Kinu and Gyokuto attacked Gensoukai, yet she also felt that psychic lid that Tsuzuki always kept to control his powers.

Rikugo and Genbu worked meticulously and gently as the others watched them dress Hisoka's wounds. Once they were done, Genbu told Tsuzuki, "Please let the boy rest for now while you do the same. The salve that we used will help him. He also must take it easy for at least the next few days due to a possible concussion. Suzaku has used the same salve on your wounds as well."

Seeing the worried look in Tsuzuki's eyes, Genbu reassured his master as he offered the cup that Rikugo prepared for Tsuzuki – chamomile tea, "You'll be back in time for tonight's Inquisition. For now, please rest. There's plenty of room in this bed. You may rest beside him, if that would help you rest easier."

Tsuzuki nodded and drank the tea, his torso wrapped in bandages since his chest and back were wounded deeply. He had trouble moving his right shoulder and his left side hurt with a sharp pain for every wrong move. He gazed at the still-unconscious Hisoka, thanking the gods that the other was now safe. At the same time he wished that he could have been able to protect the other from Kinu and Gyokuto…or should he say Watari and Wakaba. He lay in bed, closing his eyes and letting his shikigami friends take care of him. His turbulent mind began to weave snippets of nightmares as he fell asleep, his body giving in to the fatigue and the pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Timeline of Flashback –**__ One year ago, hours after Enma judged Troy _

_(for more details or a refresher, read Kyoto Files Revisited, Chapter 19 – The Truth about Things to Come)_

_Once Troy opened his eyes and stirred, still feeling the pain that he endured hours ago and thereby choosing to stop moving for a few minutes, he heard someone ask, "You're awake. How are you feeling?"_

_Troy tried to move again and winced, taking in a sharp breath as he responded, "Not well… It still hurts."_

_Enma gave Troy an empathetic smile, his fingertips caressing the other's cheek and then brushing away the unruly strands of black hair. "It will still hurt for a while. You have been without your soul and your powers for a long time. I did not wish to hurt you, but it is an inevitability given the circumstances. Please forgive me."_

_Taking in a deep breath and biting his lip for a couple of minutes before speaking, Troy eventually asked the Lord of Death, "You don't have to apologize. There's nothing to apologize for."_

_With their gazes still meeting, as if one was delving deep into the other's mind, the two remained silent for a while._

_The Lord of Death watched Troy close his eyes, taking in a subtle yet deep breath as if the latter had focused on his touch in hopes to kill the pain. He wanted to curb his feelings and stop touching the other, yet part of him felt as if would die if he did not do so. _

_So Enma asked the other, thus breaking the silence between them, "Do you remember me, Tsuuri Troy? Do you remember who I __really__ am to you?"_

_Troy opened his eyes, looking deep into the other's enthralling ruby eyes. The longer that he gazed into the other's eyes, the more that his eyes glistened in tears. The surge of emotions bombarding him this moment rendered him speechless. His body shivered a bit since the only item that covered part of his nakedness was a royal purple cape of rich velvet, his senses making him more aware of this. There was an element of shyness once he knew of his near-nakedness, but there was part of him that was comfortable being in this state with the other. The gaze between them continued, with him smiling softly at the other and allowing the first of many teardrops to stream down his cheek as he lay on Enma's bed._

_In answer to Enma's question, Troy drew the other close to him and gave the other a gentle kiss. He felt the initial jerk-reaction from Enma. He drew away from the kiss for a couple of minutes, gazing into the other's eyes and letting them catch their breath. _

_Troy then smiled warmly, his tears flowing more freely as he whispered, "Yes, I remember. I remember everything."_

_Enma's eyes began to glisten with held-back tears. He caressed the other's cheek with ghosting touches from his fingertips, gazing at the other's face and then looking deeply into those eyes of charcoal gray. He remembered those memories of long ago when he spent the time idyllically gazing into those eyes and letting the emotions that he had for the other fill him. "I missed you, Abigor. I waited a very long time for your return. Do you still love me just as you did before?"_

"_Yes, I do. I love you." __Troy's smile then became rueful as he touched the other's cheek, remembering the feel of that soft alabaster-like skin of the other's and how the other made him feel. "Too much had happened between us. I always loved you, Enma. I never stopped loving you. Please forgive me if I ever hurt you. I would never mean to hurt you intentionally. Please believe me."_

_Enma's tears flowed more generously as he touched Troy's cheek more passionately. "No need to ask for forgiveness, Love. I know who you are and how you would never intend to hurt me. Please do not cry anymore. You are back. You have returned to me. __That__ is all that matters now."_

_After giving the other a deep gaze as if he was studying the other's face, a teary-eyed Troy nodded. He did his best to suppress the tears per the other's request, but he was overwhelmed with so much emotion that he could not do so._

_This time, Enma initiated the kiss between them – lingering, passionate, and longing. He had not kissed the other for eons, and he spent many sleepless nights over the ages wondering if the other still loved him and whether the other would return to him. After the long wait, he finally had his answer tonight. What he loved and hated most about Abigor – now Tsuuri Troy – was that the other was transparent to him. He knew that the other loved him as much as he did not wish to believe it due to the doubts that plagued his mind and heart every now and then. For him, Abigor was his and no one or nothing else's to hold or possess._

_And in Abigor's innocent way, whether he was Abigor or Tsuuri Troy, he showed the Lord of Death how much he loved and cared for him. _

_Yes, Troy was indeed being more of Abigor because of the memories and the myriad surges of feelings for Enma. However, there really never had been delineation between Troy and Abigor. The only difference between the two supposedly separate figures was that Troy was human. As to everything else – most especially the innate tendencies of the mind, the heart, and the soul – Troy and Abigor were one._

_Deep down, Enma rejoiced in that fact. The longing in his heart for the other, the one he bottled up inside, had seeped out. All the emotions that he had for the other had been communicated in his kisses and his touches…. _

_As the kiss progressed to something more intimate and explorative, Enma began caressing the other's leg until the small part of his cape slipped and exposed more of Troy's skin and intimate parts for him to touch. He welcomed it when the other began unraveling his flimsy robe and exposed his body for the other's touch, his robe slipping below his shoulders and baring his chest and back. _

_Their bodies touched. The seemingly-eternal longing for each other was released, the two communicating it to the other through the exchange of passionate ministrations. _

_Troy did not care about the pain that he had endured hours ago. He felt empty for ages since he had left Makai and Meifu. He recalled the deep emptiness and unexplainable loneliness that he felt when he lived as Tsuuri Troy. _

_Deep down in his soul, Troy knew that he needed Enma's touch. The other's touches and ministrations felt as if they were balms to his wounded and empty soul – the effects piercing up to the core of his being and making him feel whole. He welcomed the progression of intimacy between them, with him once again surrendering everything that he was to the other – mind, body, and soul. He did not care about the pains adding to the ones that he already had as the other took him for the first time in this new body. He allowed his entire being to drown in the sensations that he long-remembered whenever the two of them shared each other. He reciprocated the loving and sensual ministrations when the opportunity permitted, with the two of them exchanging meaningful gazes and passionate kisses as the act of intimacy continued between them._

_And so the moment between Enma and Troy – or Abigor – continued, their heartfelt and tearful reunion filled with much emotion especially joy and longing lingering throughout the evening and the following day._

While Troy's imagination stirred his senses and brought back the sensations of the last kiss and embrace he shared with his lover, he bit his lower lip. Before Troy began to go in deeper meditation, he heard a voice ask, "Are you feeling better now?" 

A startled Troy blinked his eyes a couple of times and stirred. Seeing who the new arrival was, he gave the other a rueful smile. There was a light blush on his cheeks. He could easily blame the cold weather for his face flushing, but it was actually caused by him being caught in the act of thinking intimate thoughts about Enma. Once he figured out the new arrival's motive, which was to sit down and talk with him, he then said, "I should be asking you the same thing, Tatsumi-san."

"I honestly don't know," replied Tatsumi after taking a deep sigh while looking at the crimson skies. "Terazuma-san and I captured Chief Satori."

"I doubt that his capture alone would make anyone feel better," said Troy as his demeanor became grimmer. "One thing I do know, Tatsumi-san, is_ this_ – the realm or party which had been most aggrieved by his treachery will be the one administering the punishment. That party also has the right to choose who would specifically inflict that punishment on his or her behalf. "

"I should've remembered how you and I saw Satori meeting with Muraki in Chijou. I owe you an apology, Troy-kun. You covered up your tracks very well. I jumped into conclusions that you caused those deaths in Chijou, especially Father Opava's maiming. When you acted cocky earlier, I lost my temper."

Troy stared back at Tatsumi. He budged a little from where he was sitting and motioned the secretary to sit beside him under the tree. After he gave room for the other to join him, he closed his eyes and resumed his meditation. Although his eyes were closed, his mind's eye could still see his unmarked grave and the many events that brought them to where they were today.

After many minutes of silence between them, Troy said, "We both lost our temper. You're grieving. I'm fed up with not doing anything after being wrongfully accused. I accept your apology and I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have provoked you."

"Apology accepted," was all that Tatsumi managed to say.

The waters mirrored the melancholic ambiance which had been magnified by the crimson veil covering the skies and the moon. The two were once again silent for a while, until Troy commented, "I wonder what fate has in store for us. You found out about Watari-san's past. I found out about Enma destroyed my son to save me."

A rueful chuckle escaped from Troy's lips as he added minutes later, "The skies, the trouble at Gensoukai, the heavier and darker ambiance of late in Chijou, Meifu, and Makai…. Kinu and Gyokuto have been awakened and they're wreaking havoc as we speak. Once that they've destroyed enough to weaken the foundations of all realms below, the primordials will awaken…. I know at least one had awoken – the one who Muraki's serving. I could feel it."

"Your foresight... Is that why you know?"

After shaking his head, Troy replied, "Beings who are linked to the Pool of Chaos know. God knows. I know. The primordials know. Those who serve the primordials know. Some of the more powerful shikigami in Gensoukai must've known about it, too. They must've seen slivers of what may happen since the Golden Emperor had blessed them with Chaotic powers. They probably have the most accurate chronicle of the prophecies."

Troy continued explaining, "Gensoukai and Chijou's fabric of existence are purely made out of Chaotic powers. In Gensoukai's case, those powers serve as the life force for that world to exist. In Chijou's case, the powers serve as a stabilizer and a filter so that not all unearthly creatures can cross to Chijou's boundaries. And as you know, Gensoukai's becoming more unstable as time went on. As to Chijou, the incidence of demonic-related deaths spiked exponentially. I'm still in the dark of many things, especially of late. At least half of my powers still remain latent after it had been sealed in a sphere for a long time. Aside from that, I also lost much of my foresight when I gave it up to God just recently so that Aiko could return to Heaven."

Tatsumi blinked from hearing Troy mention the name. "_Aiko?_ Ikuru Aiko? Why?"

"It was one of Enma's tests of fidelity. He coaxed Aiko to give up Heaven after he judged her so that she and I could be together. She listened to him. Since she died, she's been lingering in Meifu waiting to speak to me. We talked."

Tatsumi was stunned. He closed his eyes, recalling the young woman and how they failed to save her from Muraki. He rubbed his forehead after his mind's eye pictured what the scene between Aiko and Troy must have looked like, empathizing with the brunt of the weight of Troy's decision. "You gave her up, didn't you?"

Troy then gazed at Tatsumi, his smile innocent although his eyes show much of that innocence lost with all that he had endured. "I also love Aiko. I finally found the courage to tell her the truth about how I feel about her and about Enma. I told her everything and I broke her heart. She could not understand why I wouldn't want her to stay with me. We kissed, and I made her forget about me."

"I prayed to God, asking Him to make Aiko forget about me for eternity and take her back to Heaven. In return, I offered for Him to take anything that He wished from me including my powers and my existence. He granted my petition. He took my foresight – the one that I received from the Pool of Chaos. He left the foresight that He had gifted me with as an archangel intact."

Shifting a bit and settling once more against the tree where they now sat under, Troy added with a soft chuckle laced in his words, "You should've seen Ashtarote after he found out what happened. I knew from the look on his face that he wanted to slap the back of my head. In his perspective, what I did was absolutely stupid. In my opinion, I've sadly mastered the art of breaking people's hearts. I broke Aiko's heart. I broke and kept breaking Enma's heart. I didn't mean to do so, but to tell them a lie would not serve them well either."

"You love them. You owe them the truth. You did the right thing."

As Troy clasped the _Signet of Hades_ in his hand, doing it so tightly that the ring's markings indented on his palm, he told the secretary, "I love Enma with all that I am, Tatsumi-san. He hurts me every time he does these mind games. It hurts every time he doubts about the longevity of our relationship. A wise person should know better and withdraw from such a relationship where we couldn't help but hurt each other. I should've known better since I existed for a very long time"

"Yet every time that I close my eyes, every time that I'm alone, I can't help but think about God and Enma. I can't keep my mind from thinking about him and how much I love him. I can't stop wishing for a more harmonious relationship and our peace of mind. There are more pressing matters to ponder about. The signs of the ancient Apocalyptic prophecies are emerging one by one. I should and must focus on that as well as Makai. Our realms are in the brink of war and obliteration, yet I can't help but think about him."

Tatsumi took off his glasses and touched the bridge of his nose to help release some of the pressure that he had been feeling. "All of this – Kinu, Gyokuto, the Inquisition, the Five Generals, and all that I'm hearing thus from everyone…. Ever since my existence here in Meifu, I dismissed those as myths. I should've known what would happen. If I did, then maybe Yutaka would still be alive right now. Maybe I would've had more time to tell him more often how much he meant to me."

"Or how much I loved him..." Tatsumi said with a bittersweet smile. "I knew that shinigami could still die, but I never believed it. I should've seen it coming...stopped that fiend Satori from poisoning them."

Hearing Tatsumi mention Watari's first name in an endearing fashion made Troy smile and empathize with the secretary. His expression eventually reflected the sorrow in his heart as he heard Tatsumi's regret.

After letting moments of silence linger between them while he gazed at the dark skies, Troy said as he continued noticing how the skies were taking a more crimson hue, "I have foresight. I've had it since God created me. It became much stronger once I immersed in the Pool of Chaos. With all that potent precognitive abilities and other powers at my disposal, I still wasn't able to prevent many things. I watched, wept, and bore the guilt over many events that I didn't see coming. "

"As with matters pertaining to Enma and our relationship, I saw many things happen. Moreover, I know Enma very well and yet many sad events still transpired."

"I don't know if love truly makes people blind to the truth or that it dulls their perception. Sometimes, things happen even though you've foreseen and could've done something to prevent it from happening. Events such as those happen most probably because of denial, hope that better things would happen in its place, or plain oversight. I do, however, believe in inevitabilities. Things have to happen because they simply must happen."

Tatsumi interjected, "I've heard the prophecies from many sources – different versions of how the world would end. We could never disregard the Bible. There were also prophecies foretelling the awakening of the primordials and their wish to dominate Chijou. All the stories about these prophecies are similar to each other. They only differ in when it would happen, what would happen, and other minutia."

Then Troy and Tatsumi's gazes met, with the two of them eventually spending the remaining of the time together by the lakeside in silence after Troy said, "Muraki was an addition to the equation as well Satori and other accomplices that we still don't know about. Matters have been forced to happen. The very thing that everyone is afraid of – the end of all creation – will happen if we don't work together and do our best to stop it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuzuki stirred once he felt movement on the bed – movement that was not his own. He felt a sense of relief and joy, bolting out of bed and biting back the wince of pain as well as the noise that normally accompanied it. His gaze rested on Hisoka, his gentle smile escaping so fluidly from his lips.

As Hisoka's eyelids fluttered and he too grimaced in pain when he made the wrong move, he groaned, _"Where…?"_

The smile from Tsuzuki became warmer, with him holding on to Hisoka's hand as he whispered, "Gensoukai…. Thank the gods that you're all right now. Kurikara and the others came to our rescue."

Tsuzuki immediately knew what was in Hisoka's mind once his partner's eyes glistened with tears. The sight of seeing his partner in such a state as well as the vivid image of Watari and Wakaba being warped into two vengeful mythical creatures made him sad as well. He touched the other's cheek, reassuring the other, "We'll get them back, Hisoka."

"What's happening, Tsuzuki…? Why did they become like that?"

Affectionately tightening his hold on Hisoka's hand and maintaining that reassuring touch, no matter how much it truly pained him to do so, Tsuzuki gently told his partner, "They're still our friends. We'll get them back. Please trust me."

Once their gazes meet, the two realized that they shared the same thoughts – thoughts about how thankful one was that the other was safe…

And thoughts about how one would feel lost if something ever happened to the other….

The things that have been said back and forth between them, even if no words have been spoken while the exchanged gazes became deeper and more meaningful….those have warmed Tsuzuki's heart and made the held-back tears freely trickle down his cheek as he continued caressing the other's cheek with a soft smile on his face.

Hisoka reciprocated the gesture, smiling softly and closing his eyes. He allowed his entire being to soak into the moment, enjoying the comfort of the other's soft and caring touch. He opened his psyche to the overflow of Tsuzuki's emotions – warm, passionate, and loving emotions that threatened to fill and consume him at the same time. Yet every time that he recalled the many times he had nearly lost Tsuzuki since they have met, he shivered in fear. His tears began to betray him as well as they beaded and flowed from the corner of his eyes.

"Everything will be all right, Hisoka."

Hisoka felt as if he was about to melt when Tsuzuki gently wiped away his tears. His hand rested on the other's thigh, his body quivering more due to many reasons – fear, the spasms from his recent injuries, the bombardment of emotions coming from Tsuzuki, and the other touching him.

The emerald-eyed shinigami opened his eyes and gazed at Tsuzuki, giving the other a meaningful look. He knew how protective the other had been with him all these years.

Tsuzuki had been patient with Hisoka. He did not want to trigger the other's emotional scars - wounds that Hisoka bore after Muraki cursed him, violated him, and took away his innocence in so many perverted and twisted ways during the last three years of his life. He knew that as much as Hisoka had done his best to open up more, the other could sometimes not help but flinch from his touch.

Hisoka wanted to be touched, held, and loved. He knew how much Tsuzuki wanted to be affectionate with him. He was appreciative yet guilt-ridden that the other, in respect for him, would rather wait until the time was right. He, just as Tsuzuki had been doing for more than a year, had been waiting to go beyond the heartfelt kiss on the forehead and the consoling hug.

As Tsuzuki continued to touch him by sweeping away unruly strands of blonde hair, wiping his tears away, or caressing his cheek, Hisoka touched Tsuzuki's thigh. His touch was steady, not like the shaky ones from before that showed how traumatized he still was due to the past. Through touching Tsuzuki, he made the other feel the comfort that he now harbored deep in his heart…a prompt for the other not to stop.

Tsuzuki closed his eyes, feeling Hisoka's touch console him. He then smiled, his teardrops falling on the other's arm. Even though pain lanced in his left side, he bent down to kiss Hisoka on the forehead…and another light and affectionate kiss on the other's nose.

Stopping for a moment and staring into the other's eyes, Tsuzuki told Hisoka with such honesty and vulnerability, "I love you, Hisoka. I love you very much."

Soon after Tsuzuki had uttered those words, Tsuzuki kissed Hisoka on the lips for the first time. Their first kiss started as a gentle, lingering one - sweet, innocent, and heartfelt.

The subsequent kiss between Tsuzuki and Hisoka lingered much longer, this time with Hisoka initiating that kiss…the two letting their emotions be conveyed to the other as the kiss deepened and progressed into more intimate ones.

**End of Chapter Twenty

* * *

**

_**Terminology**_

_**Gyokuto**_ _**and Kinu– **__Jade Hare and Golden Bird, respectively. In the Gensoukai arc, Enma referred to these two creatures and as you know our lovely manga-ka left us hanging as to who they are. However, it is evident when Watari breaks into Mother – JuOhCho's computer system – that Watari has some involvement with these two figures. In that part of the story, Enma refers to Watari as Kinu and allows him to break into the system. _

_**Kurikara -**_ _A fiery dragon / shikigami introduced in the Gensoukai / Kamakura story arc. The manga-ka has left fans hanging for more than a year, so there is no canon resolution regarding the outcome of Hisoka's quest...as to whether he "won" Kurikara as his shikigami. For the purposes of this fan fiction series, the Gensoukai / Kamakura story arc is over, Hisoka wins Kurikara, and he is Hisoka's most powerful shikigami to date.

* * *

_

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yami no Matsuei and its characters belong to Matshushita Yoko. I only own the original characters and this fanfic. The only profit that I make out of writing and posting it is the fun of weaving this story as well as the reviews that I get._


	21. The Big Picture

**YAMI NO MATSUEI - DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Twenty-One –The Big Picture

* * *

**

Three hours before the Inquisition at the Hall of Candles, the remaining members of the Shokan Division gathered together and pored through all of the facts that they had in hand. Troy and Ashtarote were also present.

The ambiance inside the Shokan Division meeting room was mostly tense, with all of them scurrying to put together all the pieces of the puzzle as fast and as thoroughly as they could. Calm and focused were the facades that everyone mostly took, but each had his respective thoughts and feelings harbored deep inside…feelings that only Hisoka had an inkling of an idea and maybe Troy due to their psychic gifts.

As to Tsuzuki and Hisoka, the two had exchanged meaningful glances that remained undetected by the rest of their peers save for Troy and Ashtarote. The two demons exchanged glances of their own, their existence and experiences that spanned from eons giving them the hint that something deeper had recently gone on between the two shinigami.

Tatsumi and Terazuma were still deep in their grief and rage over the recent attack, and most especially over Watari and Wakaba's deaths.

Konoe, for the first time in his existence, felt weak in the knees whenever he thought about the loss of his staff. He looked across the table and acknowledged that the ones left behind…the ones who survived the attack…have the highest potential for true power. Part of him wanted to keep his men out of harm's way, most especially since he knew that all of them have been psychologically, emotionally, and spiritually traumatized over all the events that had happened so far.

Most especially Tsuzuki...

Unfortunately, none of them have the luxury of time, grieving, and healing. All of them have to respectively curb their feelings and focus.

There were mountains of facts that must be sorted out.

There was Watari's research. There was the folder that Tatsumi entrusted Watari which contained facts that Tatsumi had gathered during his employment at another Division in Enma-Cho. There were the facts gathered during Troy's retrieval in Kyoto. There were the deaths in Chijou and the maiming of Father Opava. There were clues that Wakaba and Terazuma had gathered during their undercover work at Holy Innocents' Academy. There were the clues that Hisoka, Tsuzuki, and Tatsumi had gathered since they have encountered Troy.

The group also added the facts that Troy's intelligence at Makai had gathered.

And now with the latest attack on Gensoukai, Enma's abduction, the primordial demons' possible awakening per prophecies and chronicles, Kinu and Gyokuto's respective awakening, and Muraki's involvement, the task of solving at least part of the puzzle before them became more monumental and intensely difficult.

After all of them took turns in giving his input about what had been gathered so far, they all fell silent.

Hisoka volunteered to do Watari's self-delegated job in writing details down on the white board during the entire meeting. This time, he added to Watari's notations on the board that the Lord of Death had disappeared and 22 members of the Shokan Division died during the last attack. Following the same pattern that Watari did, Hisoka wrote down each of the 22 casualties' names.

Once again, silence filled the room.

Tatsumi eyed on the board, then said after doing the mental math once he saw the pattern that Watari shared with them, "Thirty-three plus 22 is 55. The last deaths…which included Watari-san and Wakaba-chan…completed the sequence. _Fibonacci_ – remember?"

Everyone blinked for a minute and then Hisoka finished the equation that he wrote on the board by doing the necessary addition. He then told Tatsumi, "You're right. But why is this sequence being followed? Watari-san mentioned that the_ Fibonacci_ formula held the secrets of the universe – all expressed in mathematical form. It doesn't make sense why one would use it."

Terazuma sighed, itching for a cigarette but he knew that he could not smoke inside the office. "It's sick. They're probably toying with us. The sick fucks want us to know that everything they're doing is precise…planned…"

"Preordained…prophetic…" interjected Troy.

Hisoka then looked at the numbers before him just as the others did and thought aloud, "I can't help but think about numerology – where all numbers are reduced to one digit, a range from zero to nine."

When he saw that the others were still trying to catch on, Hisoka explained, "If I take 55 and add the first and second five together, the sum is 10. Then if I take 10 and add 1 and 0, the sum is one…which is where the equation begins…0 plus 1."

"You're right. There are so many angles to go to with this equation. Look at the sums," said Troy.

The others looked at the first part that Watari wrote on the board days ago:

_------------------------_

_: Kataniwa Miya : 0 + 1 equals 1_

_------------------------_

_--------------------------_

_: Kabuto Emiko : 1+ 1 equals 2_

_--------------------------_

_---------------------------_

_: Sanders Francis : 1 + 2 equals 3_

_: Pedroni Angelica :_

_---------------------------_

_--------------------------_

_: Mori Anzu : 2 + 3 equals 5_

_: Satou Kenji :_

_: Pedroni Anthony :_

_--------------------------_

_--------------------------_

_: Tanaka Koji : 3 + 5 equals 8_

_: Takeda Ryosuke :_

_: Itou Daisuke :_

_: Kouya Isa :_

_: Fujikawa Seimei :_

_---------------------------_

Troy then proposed, "Let us just concentrate at the equation until the part where _Fujikawa Seimei's_ name has been written down. Concentrate on the sums alone."

After he noticed that everyone was on that part of the board, Troy then continued, "There's _one _God. There's _one_ missing right now – Enma. And based on what you told us about what happened in Gensoukai, Tsuzuki-san…you also count as _one_. Your decision holds the fate of all the realms during the Inquisition."

"There's the Trinity – _three_ figures. If you count Enma, Kinu, and Gyokuto…that's _three._ The Inquisition acknowledges the mystical importance of the number. It gives a _three_-day wait after all arguments have been put on the table…emphasizing on presence of divinity during the entire proceedings."

"There are _five_ realms – Heaven, Makai, Meifu, Chijou, and the Pits of Hell where the primordials exist. There are _five_ points to a pentagram – one of the mystical symbols used by conjurers. Not counting the Gushoshin Twins since they technically work for Enma-Cho, there are only _five _members left in the Shokan Division after the attack…and that's Kacho, Tatsumi-san, Hisoka, Tsuzuki-san, and Terazuma-san. In elemental magic, there are _five_ basic elements – water, air, fire, metal, and earth."

Konoe then interjected, following Troy's train of thought, "And we stop at _eight _is because _eight _represents completion…infinity. The Chaos star is an _eight_-pointed star. There are _eight_ primordial demons.

Following the train of thought from the case file that Tatsumi handled in his pre-Shokan Division days, he shared with the others, "A majority of the victims also have been reported to have latent or active psychic abilities. Troy-kun confirmed that Father Opava has a gift. All the shinigami have supernatural gift. In the folder that I had entrusted with Watari-san before he died, all of the victims have supernatural abilities. The Twins are finishing the research on the victims in this recent rash of murders to see if the same patterns exist."

"I wouldn't be surprised if your observation is confirmed, Tatsumi," said Ashtarote, his frown deepening. He noted the same patterns as Tatsumi and the others have made. He then put together those observations along with the many discussions that Troy and he had been through about the case and Makai's internal investigation per Troy and his request. "My lord and I were discreet and thorough with our investigation. If the primordials ever awaken, the first realm in danger would be Makai."

After all in the room were silent for a while, Troy gazed at Ashtarote and then the others. His blood froze as a probability visited his mind, "What if these killings are a bloodletting...a ritualistic offering?"

"Bloodletting? For what?" asked Tsuzuki, still rather quiet as he kept contemplating about what Kinu and Gyokuto had told him in Gensoukai.

Troy then let out a sigh and replied to Tsuzuki, "When I put up the barrier on the Pool of Chaos so that no one could access it, I used the blood of countless Makai traitors as an offering. Muraki appeared in my dreams when I was unconscious…when I failed to reach you and Hisoka to pull you out. He asked me to break the seal that I've placed on the Pool of Chaos. I said no."

After Hisoka considered what Troy had said, he mumbled, "Those people… They must've been sacrificed to prepare the seal's breaking. With the way that the equation's working, with 55 deaths and how the equation breaks back down to the number one, it looks like that Muraki's work is already complete."

Tsuzuki then looked at Tatsumi, not being able to look at the secretary directly in the eye. How could he tell Tatsumi that the latter's lover Watari was now this devastating apocalyptic creature named Kinu?

Tsuzuki also could not gaze directly at Terazuma, for he knew how much the other was hurting over Wakaba's death and disappearance. He did not have the heart to tell the other that Wakaba became the vessel for Gyokuto – Kinu's counterpart.

Hisoka was quiet, his empathy picking up Tsuzuki's train of thought and sentiments. He felt the same way as his partner did, prompting him to mentally tell the other while everyone tried to add more to their brainstorming efforts, _"We'll tell them tonight...after the Inquisition's first session."_

"_All right,"_ was Tsuzuki's mental reply. _"I just feel guilty not telling them about what happened back there."_

"_I know,"_ thought Hisoka as his gaze landed on Tatsumi. _"He's holding it very well on the outside, but deep down he's hurting. I'm also sensing something…dark, angry. Same suffocating aura…just like…."_

Hisoka's focus then shifted to Troy, who in turn met Hisoka's stare with a tightlipped smile. He then added to Tsuzuki, _"Just like him…and most especially you…"_

"_That's good," _thought Tsuzuki with a light smile given to his partner. _"And are you feeling all right? I'm still rather sore from what happened earlier with Kinu and Gyokuto, and I didn't take much of a beating as you did."_

"_I'm fine. I'll rest tonight. You should worry about you more than you worry about me."_

Tsuzuki sighed and then smiled for a couple of seconds. _"I'll always be concerned about you, Hisoka. You should know that by now. By the way, would it be all right if we spend some time tonight after the proceedings? That time together was too short, if you asked me."_

After gazing at Tsuzuki for a couple of minutes, Hisoka said to the other with his mental words laced with the same openness and vulnerability that he shared with the other when they kissed at Gensoukai,_ "Yes…tonight…."_

--------------------------------------------------------

The large circular-shaped courtroom – the Inquisition Hall – was now filled with individuals representing Makai and Meifu. The noise inside the Hall was worse than a marketplace as the arguments had already begun among warring parties.

Open only when there were disputes between Meifu, Makai, and the Pits of Hell warrant for such a hearing, the Inquisition Hall had not been open to anyone's eyes for 500 years until now.

Although the air of cold dread was present in both venues, there were major differences in Enma's chambers and the Inquisition Hall. The first difference was the purpose of the proceedings. The second difference was the outcome of the proceedings.

The Lord of Death's chambers and the Inquisition Hall have raised dais where the judge would never been seen yet still be able to effective render his judgment with fear being struck down on the accused.

Enma's proceedings were meant to be a one-on-one between the departed's soul and Enma, with his decision affecting the soul's permanent residency – whether it be Heaven, Meifu, or Makai. His sentence was also irrevocable.

In contrast, the Inquisition Hall proceedings were meant to settle disputes between realms. The unknown and impartial judge was the sounding board for such squabbles that in reality gravely affect the realms. Each realm placing a claim before the judge had to present compelling evidence. For crimes, the judge would sentence the accused and grant the most aggrieved the right to punish the accused according to the boundaries that he would deem fair punishment. As to settling disputes, the judge's final words were more of an opinion and the ones must abide by the guidelines of how to best resolve the quarrel.

Tonight's Inquisition would have two types of proceedings. The first one was to determine Chief Satori's guilt on the charges of treason, murder, and accessory to murder among other things. The second part of the proceedings involved compounded complaints from Makai and Meifu against each other – one of those disputes including one named Tsuzuki Asato.

Aside from the matters known to be on the Inquisition's agenda, there might be surprises along the way as Troy, Ashtarote, and Enma already were aware of…unexpected matters on the agenda that Troy would not be surprised about but he was ready – his anticipation and calculating nature rather than his foresight being his allies.

Troy saw members of the Council – those loyal to him and those who were part of a greater conspiracy to cause Makai's instability. In the flickering light coming from the torches, his enemies saw how his eyes had glowed raging red…a promise that when the time was right, vengeance would be his.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka sat together in the row along with the others with Troy and Ashtarote sat on the bench row before them. Although the remaining members of the Shokan Division were glad that Troy and Ashtarote were there sitting with them, but tonight it was clear to them who Troy really was – the first time that Troy donned the royal robes that Ashtarote had insisted him to wear whenever he was with them.

Tonight was a night of many exceptions…and that fact caused a chill to travel down a suspicious Tsuzuki's spine.

Hisoka, on the other hand, was picking up the myriad of emotions via his empathy. As much as his threshold to handle emotional and psychic bombardment had increased, most especially after he and Tsuzuki had worked on the case leading to Troy's retrieval, his limitations were once again tested. He did his best to suppress the trembling of his body, his nausea, and his lightheadedness. Due to those efforts to filter his powers, he broke into a cold sweat.

If Tsuzuki was not keeping an eye on Hisoka, he scanned the Inquisition Hall's layout. He noticed that the Hall's architecture had more marble than the Earl's judgment chambers which had more mahogany and oak. Nonetheless, both chambers had the same spine-chilling effect that would pierce through anyone's heart and soul. The many torches that provided illumination inside the Hall created a more soulful and eerier feel.

Terazuma's parasitic shikigami stirred inside him, reacting with the eerie aura that filled the Inquisition Hall as well as its host's grieving over his partner's death. It did its best to console its host, with it calming down a bit as Terazuma mentally told it, _"I know, boy…. I miss her, too. The one who killed her, Watari-san, and the others will pay very soon. I'll make sure of it." _

What provided the eeriest and most humbling sight, however, was the renowned Dais of Truth which was transfixed in the middle of the courtroom. For demons such as Troy and Ashtarote, the dais gave them more sadness than fright since the materials used to make the dais was a grim reminder of what they have lost after the Great Fall.

The sound of the wooden gavel reverberated throughout the Hall, calling everyone's attention and coaxing them to silence.

"Bring the accused," said the booming voice of the unseen figure sitting on the judge's bench, His view unseen by all in attendance.

Makai's flog masters dragged a cursing Satori in the courtroom, the flog masters wishing that the Great Duke Abigor had granted them permission to torture the man.

While Satori had been pushed to take his place at the dais, the treacherous members of Makai's Council kept their eyes on Satori as their anxiety rose.

As to Tatsumi, he clenched his fists as he saw Satori. He wanted to hear word per word on what Satori had to say…and how he wished that he could kill the bastard afterwards.

After the gavel had been heard to hit its mantle once more, silencing the whispers created from Satori's entrance, the invisible judge said, "Will those who lodge the accusations come forward and present their case. We shall first hear from Makai's Grand Duke Abigor – the first one who had lodged the many complaints against the accused."

Tonight, Troy and Ashtarote were dressed just as other members of Makai's Royal Council were garbed…velvet cape of royal crimson and rich robes made from the finest silk as well as gold and silver threads minus their respective crowns that signified their rank.

Troy stood up and scanned the entire courtroom. He then worked logically and persuasively as he presented his case. He first disclosed all the facts that he and his intelligence had uncovered. His claims which were backed up by evidence pointed Satori as a spy who helped instigate conflict between Makai and Meifu in exchange for power and wealth. He had proven that the treacherous chief had been working with Muraki, Doctor Kawasawa, and members of Makai's Royal Council who wish to overthrow him and cause a civil war. He had also laid out the fact that his activities against Makai were in direct violation of the eons-old truce between Meifu and Makai. Lastly, he had proven that Satori's actions and involvement had caused the deaths of his many loyal agents as well as thousands of citizens.

"Is this all true, Satori?" asked the invisible judge, His intent eyes looking at the accused.

Although Satori did his best to cry out that Troy's accusations were a bald-faced lie, he froze in fright as he mouthed the words, "Yes, it's all true."

After the whispers rose to a level of disruptive noise inside the courtroom, the judge hit the gavel once more to call order within His chambers. He then asked Troy, "Great Duke Abigor, have you already said your peace regarding this matter? Tell us what you wish to have as retribution against the accused should he be deemed guilty?"

Without hesitation, Troy replied, "Satori is a small pawn to a larger conspiracy, Your Honor. My land, Makai, had been plagued with petty wars since the Great Fall. Your Honor had deemed the victor in Makai's many battles and wars as its worthy leader in one of Your Inquisitions. I have proven my worth by winning these campaigns in the name of those who wish to live in peace, following the tenets that You have established. I wish bring Satori to justice and those who he conspired with to destroy the peace that I've worked so hard to achieve for Makai. For treason, I ask the court to make these traitors pay with their existence. For Satori, I will choose an executioner on my behalf. For the traitors of the Royal Council, I will deal with them with my own hands."

"Your case has been heard, Great Duke Abigor," said the judge, the sound of papers heard from the now-silent courtroom. "I now call on the Shokan Division's representative to present its case against the accused."

This time, it was Tatsumi's turn to stand up and face Satori. He laid out the Shokan Division's findings which proved Satori's use of research that Doctor Kawasawa had done to design DNA-specific poisons and catalysts – the liaison being Muraki Kazutaka. He presented autopsy reports for Watari and Wakaba, tying those facts with Troy's laboratory analysis that the chocolates Satori had presented over the course of a year-and-a-half were laced with poison specifically aimed against Watari and Wakaba. He also told the court how obsidian demons from Makai infiltrated the Shokan Division, tried to kill Troy, and caused the deaths of 22 Shokan Division members.

"Do you know the reason behind the attack, Tatsumi Seiichiro?"

Tatsumi gazed at the judge's dais and replied, "No, Your Honor. We knew that there's a deeper conspiracy at work, but we don't know the real motive behind Watari Yutaka and Wakaba Kannuki's murders."

"Ask the accused. He is here before you for scrutiny."

The secretary's eyes glared at the Dais of Truth and the one in it. "Start talking, Satori. Why did you poison Watari and Wakaba? Who put you up to this?"

Satori was incensed, wanting to show anger while defending his innocence. However, due to the Dais of Truth's power, he fell on his knees and replied, "They just told me to keep feeding them with it... I was promised many things..."

When Satori fell silent, Tatsumi became angrier. As his shadows flickered and swirled like black lace flapping against the gusty wind, he demanded, "Who put you up to killing them?! _Who?!_"

At first, Satori had given the names of traitors sitting in Makai's Royal Council...with Troy and Ashtarote already having the list of names.

What was disclosed next froze everyone's blood and made Troy stand up from his seat in disbelief, his knees and fists shaking since he refused to believe what he and the rest had just heard.

"Who did you say they were again?" asked Tatsumi, also not believing Satori's statement.

The judge hit the gavel numerous times to call order after Satori yelled, causing a ruckus inside the courtroom,_ "The primordials! Muraki! Lord Enma, too!"_

**End of Chapter Twenty-One

* * *

**

_**Terminology**_

_**Gyokuto**_ _**and Kinu– **__Jade Hare and Golden Bird, respectively. In the Gensoukai arc, Enma referred to these two creatures and as you know our lovely manga-ka left us hanging as to who they are. However, it is evident when Watari breaks into Mother – JuOhCho's computer system – that Watari has some involvement with these two figures. In that part of the story, Enma refers to Watari as Kinu and allows him to break into the system. _

_**Kurikara -**_ _A fiery dragon / shikigami introduced in the Gensoukai / Kamakura story arc. The manga-ka has left fans hanging for more than a year, so there is no canon resolution regarding the outcome of Hisoka's quest...as to whether he "won" Kurikara as his shikigami. For the purposes of this fan fiction series, the Gensoukai / Kamakura story arc is over, Hisoka wins Kurikara, and he is Hisoka's most powerful shikigami to date.

* * *

_

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yami no Matsuei and its characters belong to Matshushita Yoko. I only own the original characters and this fanfic. The only profit that I make out of writing and posting it is the fun of weaving this story as well as the reviews that I get._


	22. Claiming the Prize Part One

**YAMI NO MATSUEI – DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Twenty-Two – Claiming the Prize (Part One)

* * *

**

All were shocked to hear Chief Satori's statement, yet no one could cry out and at the same time substantiate that the accused man's confession was a lie. It was impossible to make a lie while making such a statement by the Dais of Truth.

Chief Konoe's heart was figuratively crushed from hearing his treacherous counterpart's statement. He trusted the Lord of Death since he came to Meifu, becoming a shinigami shortly after Enma had judged him during the Heian Period.

So for the Shokan Division chief to hear all of this even from a liar was hurtful enough – what more if the liar was barred from making a lie due to a holy relic's power?

Tatsumi was silent for a long while, studying the sea of faces that were in the Inquisition Hall before resting his probing gaze on his Division peers as well as Ashtarote and Troy. He asked, for the benefit of all of Meifu, "Why would the Lord of Death personally ask you to keep feeding two of his shinigami with poison? What is his purpose?"

"Enma-DaiOh-sama wanted Great Duke Abigor to exist as well as Kinu and Gyokuto…so he wanted Tsuuri Troy, Watari Yutaka, and Wakaba Kannuki killed and transformed. To do that, he wanted the three respective DNAs ready for that to happen and that needs human intervention. However, the most alterations needed would be for Watari and Wakaba."

"Muraki had the way to do it. He wanted to be immortal and powerful. His experiments made Enma-DaiOh-sama's wishes possible, so he helped – ranging from turning the other way and not doing anything to pushing events to go towards Muraki's favor. Enma-DaiOh-sama asked me to be the liaison between them since he wanted as little interaction as possible with Muraki."

Satori's words seared deep within Troy's already-suffering and constantly-longing soul, still being unable to believe that Enma could do such an atrocious deed yet also knowing that his lover was capable of such covert activities. He kept his eyes closed, focusing on what was being said back and forth and holding on to the last ounce of self-control that he had.

"Why did you do it, Satori?" asked Tatsumi with a probing gaze glued on the accused before the stand. "Did you ever think that you're committing murder…an act that betrays not only your peers but also goes against everything that is good?"

"I care only about me. I was promised things that serve me well during the deed and after the fact. I could care less what the price was or who suffers. I could care less most especially about the Shokan Division. It's about high-time that I get what I deserve rather than your two-bit Division, its idiotic chief, and its prized shinigami!" was Satori's response to Tatsumi which made everyone from the Shokan Division's blood boil – most especially Tatsumi's and Tsuzuki's blood.

Troy's blood boiled as well as Ashtarote, even though Ashtarote was normally more emotionally detached than Troy.

"Hisoka, are you all right?" asked Tsuzuki, noticing that Hisoka looked pale.

"Something feels dark…heavy…" was Hisoka's response. "Just lightheaded from it…."

A tightlipped Tsuzuki said, "I feel it too. This entire place…these proceedings… They give me the creeps."

The judge hit His gavel against the mantle, then declaring, "All have heard the accused man's statement. The accusations presented before this court had been deemed truth by the man's lips. Treason alone is a crime punishable by death – whether it had been done under the direction of the Lord of Death himself. This man's crimes have been compounded with murder as well as espionage – his activities causing the loss of many lives between both realms, most especially Makai."

After a few minutes of well-meant silence, the judge continued, "The right to punish the guilty one before this court is awarded to Lord Abigor of Makai, lest anyone in this court wishes to oppose this decision."

Troy stood up and said, "Your Honor, I thank you. I take the right You've given me and give the mantle of carrying out the punishment to the Shokan Division…to _Tatsumi Seiichiro_, to be exact."

Uproar broke out, particularly from those coming from Makai.

It took a while after the judge repeatedly banged His gavel before the unruly crowd was silenced. Once the crowd was quiet, He asked, "This is an unusual request – most especially coming from you, Lord Abigor. Why do you believe that the court should indulge and enforce your wish?"

Scanning the courtroom and resting his gaze the longest on his compatriots, Troy added, "The turn of events opened up to larger complications, Your Honor….factual problems which are in addition to the mountain of complaints regarding the conflict between Makai and Meifu. Lord Enma's involvement in this atrocity will not go unnoticed."

I love my citizens, my realms, and Makai, Your Honor. The 22 individuals that died in Meifu also sadden me because they were my peers since I went undercover as a shinigami. Watari Yutaka and Wakaba Kannuki became my good friends since I've met them. To punish this man for the crimes he did to my people and my friends will please me to no end…but I want to see him writhe before he dies."

"However, I strongly believe that Tatsumi Seiichiro will do that more effectively than I can. I've killed legions in the battlefield and many during my existence. I know first-hand that nothing can be more personal than the death of a loved one. If Tatsumi-san wishes to be the executioner, I'll gladly give him that opportunity. It'll satisfy Tatsumi-san and me on a personal level…and it'll satisfy Makai and Meifu to witness before this court how traitors are dealt with."

"And if the chosen executioner doesn't wish to participate, what then?"

"Then I'll punish Satori, Your Honor…for the good of both realms…for the sliver of satisfaction that retribution could bring to Tatsumi-san and me…although no amount of cruel punishment or fleeting satisfaction could ever bring back the lives that have been lost and the trust between Makai and Meifu that had been breached."

"Very well," said the judge, His booming voice filling the courtroom. "The accused will be executed three nights from now. I will leave it between you and Tatsumi-san to finalize as to who the executioner would be."

"Yes, Your Honor. I thank you," was Troy's reply, his right hand placed on top of his heart as he bowed before the dais where the invisible judge sat. Once the courtesy had been given, he sat down beside Ashtarote.

Hitting His gavel – the sound of it reverberating throughout the huge courtroom – the judge said, "The second item under this court's scrutiny pertains to one named Tsuzuki Asato – shinigami. Would you step forward before the Dais, Tsuzuki-san?"

Tsuzuki was stunned to hear his name and was hesitant to go for many reasons. First was that the awe that he felt since he stepped in the Inquisition Hall made him feel small and insignificant to say the least. Second was the fact that he worried about Hisoka, for he noticed that his partner was getting paler as the minutes passed.

"Tsuzuki-san?' repeated the judge, the invisible one's voice – although booming – did not bear any anger or impatience in His part.

Hisoka held his partner's hand and said as he gazed up, "Tsuzuki…go on. Everything will be fine. Remember that you told me that."

The amethyst-eyed shinigami nodded, reciprocating Hisoka's gesture by affectionately tightening his grip of Hisoka's hand – even if the act was done for just a couple of seconds. He then said, "I'm coming, Your Honor."

Tsuzuki made his way to the aisle and down to the dais. Once he took his place behind the Dais of Truth, the judge said once the sound of papers being shifted finally settled. Reading from the mountains of papers on His desk regarding the one on His Dais, He now asked, "Tsuzuki-san, do you have an idea as to why you've been called here?"

"No, Sir," was Tsuzuki's reply.

"You're not being accused of any crime, Tsuzuki-san. The realms lay claim on you…all claims having legitimate reasons. They all put you on the stand to hear the unadulterated truth from your lips. Once these proceedings are over, you must make a decision on which realm you will call home from hereon out. Your fate is much different from Satori-san. I do hope that alleviates your fears."

"Not really…" Tsuzuki told the invisible judge as he stared at the judge's Dais.

"Please step down from the Dais and move to the Dais to my right. Those who lay claim to you will be occupying the Dais of Truth as they explain their claim – a validation that they are telling the truth. You, on the other hand, are requested to listen and to contemplate on everything that is presented before you. You will have three days to decide after all the claims have been presented before you. After those three days, all will be here to listen to your decision. Is that clear, Tsuzuki-san?"

Tsuzuki closed his eyes, his confusion and apprehension seen clearly through Hisoka's eyes. It hurt him and Hisoka too when he replied, "Yes, Your Honor. I understand."

"Very well…. I call the first one who lays claim for Tsuzuki Asato, _Grand Duke Ashtarote of Makai."_

Konoe and those from the Shokan Division looked at Troy and Ashtarote, most especially Troy. They saw in Troy's eyes that he had prior knowledge of what Ashtarote's claim was based on, their sad disappointment veiled on their faces. However, they did their best to understand that the mere fact that Troy forewarned them about this proceeding regarding Tsuzuki was stepping dangerously close to breaching his oath of allegiance to Makai – the realm that he ruled.

Ashtarote stood, descended the stairs, and entered the courtroom area. He and Tsuzuki exchanged civil nods as they changed places.

Once the two have taken their respective places per His instructions, the judge said, "You may proceed, Lord Ashtarote."

"I have occupied Lord Abigor's throne in his stead and per his request for millennia. The decision has been made for the interest of Makai and its people. There have been many wars waged in Makai, most of them civil wars especially after Lord Abigor's departure for Chijou."

After a pause, Ashtarote gazed at Troy and explained to the court although it seemed as if he wanted to send the message of truth across to Troy now that opportunity permitted, "There has been much dissention in our realm since Lord Abigor left – both from the Royal Council, rebels, and leaders instigating the citizens to revolt. They all believed that Makai should be run as a land of bloodbath. That is not Lord Abigor's vision. That is not what the majority of the citizens want. That is not what I want."

"I have a few trusted men who helped maintain the vision of peace that Lord Abigor wishes to have for our realm – one of them being Sargatanas…my Brigadier Commander for the great royal army of Makai."

"Tsuzuki Asato killed Sargatanas in battle and rightfully so, but once he died two things happened. First was that Makai's royal demonic army now doesn't have a commander. Second was that the very moment that Tsuzuki Asato killed Sargatanas then the rite of replacement had been triggered. This means that Tsuzuki Asato – from the time of Sargatanas' death up to this very day – has been the Brigadier Commander for the great royal army of Makai."

"However, Tsuzuki refuses to take his rightful place. His denial of the position made matters worse for Makai because not only has the army greatly weakened but it caused turmoil among the ranks. Many ambitious demons now wanted to kill Tsuzuki to get the title. Some tried and died in vain."

"Lately, matters alleviated a bit since Lord Abigor's return to Makai and the throne. He and I share the responsibility that Tsuzuki still refuses to take. However, this alleviation would not last that long since the treacherous members of the Royal Council are using the turmoil as well as Satori's treachery as 'proof' that Lord Abigor isn't fit to rule."

"I'm caught in the middle of this conflict. I believe that these detractors are treacherous greedy fools who have nothing to prove or show – whether it be evidence or might – about Lord Abigor's incompetence on the throne. However, I am seeing that the effect of their poisonous lies on the people and the other loyal members of the Council. "

"If this continues, I am afraid that Makai will have another civil war similar to what we had from the Great Fall…a war that lasted many eons. What saddens me at times is that Lord Abigor still respects the law of free agency far too much. He would want Tsuzuki Asato to take the post, but he would rather have that happen if Tsuzuki truly wishes that to happen."

"Lord Abigor and I are both skilled in warfare, but Lord Abigor needs a Brigadier Commander to man the soldiers and to quell the insurrection. I need to focus on Council matters so that the tides of influence can go more strongly towards a unified vision of peace within Makai. If a Brigadier Commander permanently and rightfully occupies the post, Lord Abigor and I can concentrate on matters of the state – most especially in this critical time wherein traitors within the Council and from Meifu had infiltrated our realm and disrupted the fragile peace."

Now shifting his gaze on Tsuzuki, Ashtarote continued, "I am insisting my claim on Tsuzuki Asato due to the rite of replacement. I ask Tsuzuki to consider the consequences of his constant refusal. I ask this not for my sake, but for my lord and my people."

"I may not be your friend, Tsuzuki Asato, but Lord Abigor is. Konoe knows how strong protocol is in terms of respecting nobility. Think of how much regard my lord has given you by allowing you and his peers to call him by his mortal name. You saw how he held back his temper and foregone his right to punish everyone for their insolence in spite of the many blatant forms of disrespect that he endured from your peers. You have also seen how he had foregone demanding punishment against Watari Yutaka even though your now-departed friend had nearly killed my lord."

"So I do wish that you would consider. My lord's throne, his existence, the peace in Makai, and the peace and existence of Makai's citizens have been hanging in the balance. Your acceptance of your post will greatly help set things towards the better for the greater good."

"Is that all that you wish to say, Lord Ashtarote?"

Ashtarote replied while looking at the sea of witnesses before him, "Yes, Your Honor."

"You may step down, Lord Ashtarote."

The audience – particularly those from Makai – had been whispering about what Ashtarote had just said before the court. The whispers grew louder as Ashtarote left the Dais of Truth, prompting the judge to strike His gavel many times before the crowd quieted down.

Once that He knew the crowd would remain silent and the courtroom was now in order, the judge declared, "Next on the dais is the second claimant. Is the second claimant here to assert his claim over Tsuzuki Asato?"

"I am here, Your Honor," said a familiar rich voice that reverberated throughout the courtroom.

Seconds later, Muraki materialized before the Dais of Truth. He calmly stepped on the small platform leading him inside the dais to take his place, his eyes glancing at Tsuzuki and a smirk escaping from his lips.

**End of Chapter Twenty-Two

* * *

**

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_I do not own Yami no Matsuei and its lovable characters. However, I do own this fic and Chief Satori and other original characters._


	23. Claiming the Prize Part Two

**YAMI NO MATSUEI – DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Twenty-Three – Claiming the Prize (Part Two)

* * *

**

Muraki held a brown envelope in this hand. He laid it on the podium and told the judge, "I bring with me another claim for Tsuzuki Asato, Your Honor. I present it for your review and the claimant's representative wishes to make an appearance immediately after mine."

"I will review it now. After I deem that I will hear that claimant, you may proceed with your claim," said the judge a couple of seconds before the brown envelope disappeared in Muraki's hand and appeared in His hand.

The silent courtroom heard page after page being flipped, the anticipation and anxiety inside the courtroom rising even higher than before.

Tsuzuki and Muraki sat behind the respective podiums that they respectively occupied, their gazes meeting every now and then. Muraki smirked with such disarming deviousness towards Tsuzuki, the latter wanting for this surreal nightmare to end.

The men from the Shokan Division had two overall sentiments over Muraki Kazutaka's appearance. At first, their blood froze from hearing the evil doctor's voice and their eyes remained glued on him as he took the stand. Once the initial shock wore off from their respective systems, each shinigami allowed his emotions to sink in.

Konoe's eyes narrowed treacherously at Muraki, still deeply enraged over the loss of his men and the years of headache that the man had caused him, his Division, and his staff. He had always wondered why Enma had asked his Division to "keep a close eye" on Muraki and his family but do nothing to contain the man in spite of the rising body counts.

When he was still a low-ranking shinigami, Konoe remembered being told by Enma to follow the same mode of operation for Tsuzuki. As a result, he invisibly waited for and watched Tsuzuki since the latter was a baby. He also recalled the same request being asked of his Division in the Tsuuri Troy case. He never questioned Enma regarding the latter's logic behind the requests yet his questions were left in his mind as mysteries to ponder on. He could guess why the Lord of Death wanted Tsuzuki. As to Troy's case, he became clear on his lord's intentions after Troy explained everything.

However, Konoe had been baffled to this very day as to why Enma asked everyone to apply some leniency over a dangerous man such as Muraki – leniencies that have been extended to Tsuzuki, Troy, and cases similar to theirs…leniencies that have been extended to Muraki's clan, especially starting Muraki's grandfather's time. How he wanted to clarify that mystery and looked forward to the Inquisition to do so, but part of him cringed as to what other skeletons would be opened as the process of finding out the truth.

Terazuma was aware of Muraki's existence and the many crimes that the latter had committed. The parasitic shikigami inside him – Kuro, as Watari affectionately called it – stirred as it reacted with the dark aura that the doctor exuded. His anger and Kuro's agitation mingled, making him more uncomfortable and angrier as the seconds passed. As much as he wanted to crawl out of his skin, he would not dare leave the courtroom. After all, he was now going to hear the bastard who helped poison and kill Wakaba speak. Maybe he would have an excuse to turn into Kuro, run amuck, and rip the doctor to shreds once the latter dared say even one deprecating word against his now-deceased peers.

Then Terazuma's heart felt heavier when he remembered specifically who reeled him in and changed him back to normal. Now that Wakaba was gone, who would ensure his return to normalcy? With that sobering truth hitting him harder than ever before, he sat there with clenched fists, gritted teeth, and a piercing glance at Muraki.

If one thought that Konoe and Terazuma's glares on Muraki were bad enough, one should see how Tatsumi sent his dagger stares towards Muraki. For many years, the secretary had longed to put Muraki in his place. He had forewarned the doctor in Kyoto that he would lash out without a moment's hesitation if he ever harmed one of his employees, and the mere fact that Tsuzuki had been utterly rattled infuriated him.

Tatsumi thought about Kyoto and nearly losing Tsuzuki, but now the stakes have been raised. Gone were 22 of the Shokan Division's employees, all of them family to him…most especially a special someone that he had developed a deep bond with for the past couple of years.

And now that Watari was dead, Tatsumi never felt as empty as he did now. He loved, took the gamble with Watari, and had won – the same gamble that he should have taken with Tsuzuki but could not do so. He knew that nothing lasted forever, but they were shinigami. Nonetheless, he did his best to show his love for Watari in many ways yet somehow he could not help but feel that he had fallen short…been held back…been robbed of his love much too soon.

As his piercing blue gaze narrowed further while his servant shadows lapped around his leg like black fire, Tatsumi vowed to make Muraki pay for everything – even if it would cost him his existence and his soul.

Hisoka suppressed the shaking of his body as he focused on his anger towards Muraki, thinking, _"I'll surpass you. I'll never stop until I destroy you. You'll never take Tsuzuki away from me – never! I won't let you!"_

Yet Hisoka's thoughts have been interrupted, with the emerald-eyed shinigami picking up on Troy's thoughts and catching, _"The primordials... I wonder how many has Muraki managed to have awakened. I feel them."_

"_What do you mean?"_ asked Hisoka mentally to Troy, causing the young demonic monarch to glance towards him.

"_Remember the Apocalyptic prophecies that we were all discussing back and forth during our brainstorming session? We never talked about the primordials and what their role would be in case they become involved in pushing forth the Apocalypse."_

"_Who are they?" _asked Hisoka, wanting to know as much information as possible to minimize the surprises that he would be subjected to during the Inquisition.

"_The primordials are beings of old. They existed along with God before the universe and all of existence had been created. They are God's counterpart in everything. When God takes a stand, they are there to counteract it. They are God's natural nemesis. They'll most probably make an appearance…make a claim to take Tsuzuki with them."_

Hisoka's forehead crinkled, a scowl veiling his soft features. _"But why…?"_

"_Tsuzuki-san's powers came from Chaotic sources, just as mine did. I knew where and how I got my powers. As to Tsuzuki, I don't know how. Even my foresight wasn't able to pick up anything in the future to reveal the truth. There are eight primordial demons. At least one had to be awake to set the stage and work on making Muraki an ally. I've encountered some of them eons ago, stopping them by sealing the Pool of Chaos before it became too late for all our realms. Both the primordials and Makai demons who wish to risk their existence to gain Chaotic powers were upset. It was rumored that some of the primordials died and the rest went on stasis because they could not reach to the Pool to recover, but those were simply just rumors."_

"_But what does all of __this__ have to do with Tsuzuki?"_

Without hesitation, Troy replied as he looked around at the silent courtroom while all waited for the judge to finish reading the papers before Him,_ "They most probably want to complete their circle, Hisoka. I never confirmed how many primordial demons survived after the war, but they need eight. Tsuzuki-san has more than enough power to be elevated to such a position. However, I can't find a reason why their claim on Tsuzuki would border towards the legitimate…so the only way that I would find that claim to fully happen is if Tsuzuki-san will go join them in his own volition."_

"_Tsuzuki won't do that. He wouldn't want the world to end. He'll sacrifice his life to save others – even if it's just one person."_

A tightlipped Troy nodded. Noticing that Ashtarote was wondering if he was okay, he had given his old friend a momentary soft smile before he focused on his mental conversation with Hisoka. _"I know. I'm wanting for this trial to end uneventfully. I do hope that the primordials have not been awakened. I'm thinking that awakening them is the reason why Muraki's bugging me to break my seal over the Pool of Chaos. But Tsuzuki-san's a good-hearted person. You're right. I shouldn't be worrying about anything."_

Hisoka picked up Muraki's amusement via his empathy and the more prominent smirk on the latter's face. _"Don't get me wrong, Troy. I'm worried about Tsuzuki, too. I don't want to lose him – especially to Muraki."_

The judge's deep rich voice reverberated against the Inquisition Hall's marbled walls, telling Muraki as He finished reading the claim that Muraki had brought in, "So your masters will make an appearance before this court?"

"Yes, Your Honor. As it is stipulated in the claims, one of the esteemed primordials will present his claim."

"You don't claim Tsuzuki Asato on their behalf? Isn't that why you're here now?"

"In a way, I am here to strengthen their claim over Tsuzuki. However, I am here to present my case as to why Tsuzuki Asato must come with me after these proceedings, which means that he's joining me in the Pits of Hell where the primordials now dwell."

"I have grounds for my claim over Tsuzuki Asato, Your Honor. First is the fact that he had signed his life over to my grandfather once he went home to the estate. My grandfather was the only one that he could run to since he had no family to help or make that decision for him. For eight years, my grandfather took him in to the family hospital. He had been my grandfather's patient for eight years. In exchange for his expenses and services, my grandfather ran tests on him to better understand his physiology. My grandfather considered whatever this amazing patient of his could contribute to his knowledge through research as his payment. The patient died eight years after my grandfather took care of him but he did not cease to exist. Being my grandfather's heir then I have the same legal rights as my grandfather had enjoyed."

"Second, Tsuzuki-san rightfully belongs in the same place where I've mostly existed after my death – the Pits of Hell. If he comes with me, he is assured that he will fit right at home. He would never be alone and so will I."

"Third, Tsuzuki-san killed me a couple of years ago in Kyoto when I pursued enforcing the claim on my own. I may still be in existence now, but I'm deader inside than I've ever been since I've been born. Since I could not fully materialize before my friend and my beloved after the incident, I could not be with them until I've fully recovered from the extensive injuries that he caused me. Because of what happened, my beloved Ukyo died without me beside her."

"_The bastard was engaged?! He's been hitting on me all this time, and __he__ was engaged?!"_ thought Tsuzuki as Muraki fell silent to collect his composure, a chill traveling down his spine and stirring so many feelings deep inside him about the man. To him, the evil doctor was the enigmatic nemesis who made him face his fears head-on…or made him fall on his knees due to the enormity of what the other was making him swallow as truth.

Tsuzuki did not know how to summarize his feelings or his conclusion about what he just heard since this was the first time that he had seen his enemy without the customary smirk or deceiving smile – a clear sign that the latter was truly in love with Ukyo.

Another concern that Tsuzuki had was that he began feeling the same sensations that he did during the Noh Theater at Kyoto – the time when he met with Muraki and the latter began insinuating about how he was not human. He did not know whether it was denial, a demonic presence, a stirring of the powers that he feared most of emerging, or some other reason had been causing such sensations – his chest burning, his head pounding, that dark aura seeping through his veins and filling his entire being.

This instance for Tsuzuki, however, was far more intense than years before.

"_Are you __disappointed__? I thought that you couldn't find enough ways to run as far away from him as possible?"_

Tsuzuki blinked, recognizing the voice inside his head and looking at Hisoka's direction. He saw how upset the other was as the latter stared back at him, the other's scowl looking as if it could incinerate him on the spot. While trying to stifle the pain and confusion that he was getting engulfed in, he told Hisoka,_ "I'm just shocked. If he had a fiancée then why was he doing all those things?"_

"_The harassment…the flirtation…the teasing…? I should've just let him have you for that night at the Queen Camilla instead of saving your ass through poker,"_ Hisoka quipped, not letting his anger slip away so quickly. He, too, felt that additional darkness filling the courtroom and his partner's being.

"_I find the man __sick__, Hisoka. I just find it sick that you're going to hit on someone while you have your betrothed waiting for you at home."_

Tsuzuki ruefully smiled as he mentally heard a scornful and dismissive grunt from Hisoka as the latter's response. _"We'll talk about it tonight. I promise. Don't put too much on my thoughts, please…."_

Troy closed his eyes, bowing his head and shaking it while a light sound of a chuckle escaped his lips.

Glaring at Troy, Hisoka hissed loud enough only for the two of them to hear, "_What's_ so funny?"

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to butt in, but your thoughts are seeping out too strongly. Get a hold of your emotions," _explained Troy mentally as he smiled at the other rather apologetically, patting the other's back and feeling comfortable doing so since his emotions were light for them moment.

Troy stopped consoling Hisoka when the latter shrugged him off and then snapped, "It's none of your business."

Not giving it much important or taking offense from the other's abrupt gesture and words, Troy withdrew and gave the other his personal space. He could feel the other's emotions and vise versa. He continued making their conversation as discreetly as possible by talking to the other psychically. _"Jealousy has no room in a relationship. Once it's in, it destroys everything. Just think about who the object of your jealousy is."_

"_I'm not jealous. You're still delirious."_

"_Yeah, right… __You're__ not jealous and __I'm__ not crying over a lover who betrayed me in so many fucked-up ways. I'm not born yesterday __and__ I have some empathic gifts, Hisoka."_

Hisoka glared at Troy, his eyes narrowing. He was a split second away from chewing out Troy until he heard the judge ask, "So you have feelings for Tsuzuki Asato, Muraki Kazutaka?"

"Yes. Yes, I do," was Muraki's reply, his gaze resting on Tsuzuki.

"But you were in love with your betrothed. What type of feelings do you have for Tsuzuki-san?"

"I loved my betrothed with all that I am, Your Honor. As to Tsuzuki-san, he and I are the same. I feel an affinity towards him. He is everything – powerful, perfect, and beautiful. He is as beautiful as Ukyo had been – eternally young, innocent in her loving ways. Those amethyst eyes of him mesmerize me. It's intoxicating every time I'm around him. I wanted to explore him in so many ways…ways that I never got the chance to do with my betrothed."

The judge interjected, trying to understand the claimant's point-of-view, "But you tried to kill him a couple of years ago. If he had killed you in the process, that was self-defense. How can you claim to love someone yet want to kill him?"

"I don't know, Your Honor. I wanted my half-brother Saki to be resurrected and find a cure for my Ukyo using Tsuzuki-san's body. Unfortunately, he stopped me. He wanted both of us to die. I would've been all right as long as I wouldn't die alone, but he was spared from the fire that he created using his shikigami."

"And one of your masters saved you from being destroyed?"

"Yes, Your Honor. Tsuzuki Asato took my life. It warrants that his life – or existence – belongs to me. My grandfather, obsessed with the findings and possibilities that he disclosed through his experiments on Tsuzuki-san, used me to continue his work. Since Tsuzuki-san escaped from grandfather, I became his replacement. My beloved died before I was successful in searching a cure for her debilitating disease. My desire to exact revenge against my brother had been curtailed."

Muraki then fell silent for a long while before he could manage to add, "I only have four matters that I consider important to me. Ukyo…Oriya…immortality and perfection…and peace of mind…. I never understood my grandfather's obsession with Tsuzuki-san, but as I read his journals and research I finally understood him."

"I'm a creature of darkness, and so is Tsuzuki-san. If I could not give Ukyo the gift of life, I will wholeheartedly do everything that I can to give that gift to Oriya. If it's even possible to bring my dear Ukyo from the grave, I will. If there's someone who would understand me most, it'll be Tsuzuki-san. I want to spend the rest of eternity with someone who belongs to the darkness…someone who understands the power that flows in our veins…someone who knows how it was like to be manipulated."

The judge then asked Muraki, "You have been made whole by your masters. You still have a true friend who had been waiting for your return…one who loved your precious Ukyo and you with his entire being. You two have been his world…his family. Isn't he enough for you to return to, which is why you now ask for Tsuzuki-san?"

"I will never leave Oriya's side…I will never stop loving my Ukyo…but I can't flush out my obsession for Tsuzuki Asato. This is who I am, Your Honor. I never made a denial that I seek destruction and company while doing so. Tsuzuki-san and I are kindred spirit. One can never exist without the other. I've always wanted him, and throughout the years I have wanted him even more."

Muraki gazed at the judge's dais with such intensity, as if he was seeing the invisible judge and appealing to the other's sense of reason. Nonetheless, his tone was calm as he concluded his plea, "My master will continue fortifying our combined claim – the reason why Tsuzuki Asato must come with me to the Pits of Hell and embrace his destiny. I appeal to this good court's objectivity and understanding regarding my claim."

The evil doctor then meaningfully gazed at Tsuzuki and told him in the charismatic manner reminiscent of their first meeting in Nagasaki – the first case that Tsuzuki and Hisoka had worked together as partners, "I also appeal to you, Tsuzuki-san, to understand why I've pursued you for so long. With Ukyo gone, I must have you. Every aspect of my existence has your influence in it. Your existence shaped my existence and what I've become. I suffered many losses because of you. You have exhilarated and haunted me in my waking hours and in my dreams all this time. "

"To deprive me from having you is sheer cruelty towards me. To deprive you of me will always leave this emptiness inside you…an emptiness that no one could ever fill save me. I know that love's just an illusion, but even I'm not immune to its mesmerizing sway. My love may manifest in many forms, many of them being questionable, but that doesn't refute the fact that I have wanted you all this time."

"Here I stand, seeing it in those beautiful eyes of yours and the many emotions you harbor deep within that flawed, kind soul of yours. You regret your actions in Kyoto…that you taking my life haunted you as well. You and I are kindred spirits, Tsuzuki-san. One _cannot_ exist without the other. We came from the darkness and we should return to it. That is where both of us rightfully belong."

Seeing that sea of confusion that Tsuzuki was swimming in through those amethyst eyes, Muraki smiled softly as he added, "In a little while, all will be clear to you. By that time, I hope that you know where your destiny truly lies…and _that_ is with _me._"

**End of Chapter Twenty-Three

* * *

**

_**Terminology (to make things less confusing...)**_

_**Abigor - **__Demonology books differ in interpretation about Abigor's position in regards with Ashtarote. Some books say that Abigor is a higher-ranking demon than Ashtarote, and some say otherwise. The books, however, agree with the fact that Abigor is a demon commander, a war strategist, a seer, and the ruler of 60 realms in Hell. For the purposes of this fic, I used the interpretation that Abigor ranks higher than Ashtarote. I also took liberalities in fleshing out a background story for him. _

_Chapter Eight revealed that Abigor, whose seal has been mysteriously appearing in __Kyoto Files Revisited__, is none other than Tsuuri Troy. For the purposes of this fic, Enma, the primordial demons, Ashtarote, and the other demons will call him Abigor. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi, Watari, Konoe, Muraki, and Troy's loved ones will call him Troy or Tsuuri-kun. Troy, by this time, is used to being called by either name._

_Subsequent chapters of __Apocalypse Rising__ will explain more about his past, how he fell from God's grace, how he obtained his powers, how his relationship had been with Enma, and why he became involved with the Shokan Division. The depiction of Abigor in this fanfic belongs to PJ Zatken. _

_**Ashtarote – **__The Grand Duke of Hell or Makai. He has been eyeing on Tsuzuki to replace Sargatanas as the Brigadier Commander of the demon army since Sargatanas has been vanquished in __The Devil's Tril__l manga and anime story arc. The series itself refers to Ashtarote, and the depiction of Ashtarote in the YnM series belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

_**Enma –**__ The Lord of Death. Aside from passing judgment on a soul for deeds (or misdeeds) done during that soul's mortal existence, he also spearheads JuOhCho and EnmaCho._

_**EnmaCho –**__ The Cho (or division) that Enma spearheads. Also known as the Judgment Bureau._

_**Father Lorenzo Opava -**__ A minor original character (OC) created by PJ Zatken. A good friend and advisor to Tsuuri Troy, the priest also has psychic abilities. He can see spirits and demons. He can also heal the sick._

_In chapter one, Father Opava is maimed by someone. In a later chapter, Troy and Tatsumi retrieve Father Opava's soul. The mystery gets even more complicated when Hisoka's empathic powers pick up that Troy - or someone who looks like Troy - is the one responsible for the priest's assault._

_So far, Troy is still implicated in Father Lorenzo Opava's assault. _

_**Gushoshin**_ _**Twins – **__The bird-like creatures that are the librarians and chroniclers for the Shokan Division, EnmaCho, and Meifu. They also assist as needed on research and cases._

_**Kinu and Gyokuto –**__ Golden bird and jade hare respectively. Enma mentions these two names in the Gensoukai/Kamakura story arc. It is insinuated that Enma refers to Watari as Kinu when Watari and Tatsumi "break in" JuOhCho's mother computer. Apparently, the manga-ka's insinuating that Enma has plans for Watari since he talks about Kinu and Gyokuto coming together to fulfill his goals._

_**Makai –**__ Hell, or the equivalent of Hell._

_**Meifu –**_ _The land of the dead where sakura trees are almost in bloom all year round. Enma oversees Meifu. It is the equivalent of purgatory._

_**Kacho**_ – _Chief. Another name called for Konoe since he is the Shokan Division Chief._

_**Oriya Mibu**_ _or __**Oriya**__ – Muraki's long-time best friend, the friendship starting at least during their high school years. He is a master swordsman and is the proprietor of the Kokakuro (a restaurant which is also a brothel in disguise for influential clients). He is referred by many as Wakadanna (young master) by his clients and his women._

_In the anime and manga, the Kyoto Files Arc, Oriya challenges Hisoka to a duel._

_Our beloved manga-ka had done two side-stories which involve three characters – Oriya, Ukyo, and Muraki fairly recently. The stories pick up from after the Kyoto incident where Oriya and Ukyo wait for Muraki's return. I just read the scanlations a couple of days before this chapter posted on _

_In the stories, the three characters have been friends since their school days. In their earlier days, Oriya constantly wonders as to whether his two friends are a couple. Eventually, the truth comes out and their friendship has endured throughout the years. _

_In these side-stories, it seems that Oriya is not only fond and loyal of Muraki but also of Ukyo (which gives me the hint that Oriya may be bi). He had been friends with Muraki since high school while he became classmates and close friends with Ukyo during his university days._

_You have to read them. Do a Yahoo or Google search on Oriya and Ukyo. I stumbled on them when I was looking for the Tatsumi side-story. The stories, as usual in true YnM style, are adorable. _

_Major hugs to famous YnM fanfiction author Lyrebird and group for giving the rest of us fans this wonderful treat. Visit the site at lyrebird. demons – __A band of demonic beings living in the deepest regions of Hell or Makai. The region where the primordial demons live is mostly unreachable by Hell's residents. More will be revealed about them in the subsequent chapters. As much as this term has been used from time-to-time, the characters comprising of this group of beings has been created by PJ Zatken._

_**Shikigami –**__ Mystical servants who take on the shape of animals in their battle form._

_**Shinigami –**_ _Angels or Guardians of Death. Those who become shinigami have deep regrets and strong ties to the mortal world. Out of those who die and face judgment before Enma, the Lord of Death selects a handful to become shinigami. All shinigami are to work in pairs to prevent the abuse of privileges, since they each can pass freely between Chijou and Meifu. Each shinigami also chooses a mystical power to master, which will aid him or her during duty. Although they hold one of the most prestigious positions in Meifu, they are also unfortunately the lowest paid employees in JuOhCho._

_**Shokan Division –**__ The summons sections of EnmaCho or the Judgment Bureau. Their agents, known as shinigami or angels of death, retrieve souls of those who appear in the list but have not faced judgment before Enma._

_**Terazuma Hajime - **__He is Wakaba Kannuki's senior partner in the Chugoku area. Although he has pointed ears and dark marks under his eyes due to his parasitic shikigami, he is handsome in his own right and bears a strong resemblance to Tsuzuki. A former detective of the Hiroshima Prefecture Police, an excellent archer, and a current shinigami, Terazuma's motto is efficiency and utilization of strength. He despises Tsuzuki because he sees his senior colleague as a "waste," not only due to Tsuzuki's lackadaisical attitude but also for the latter's possession and almost non-utility of his Fuda and shikigamis' powers. He avoids women and physical contact with women since he turns into his shikigami form with a woman's touch. Hisoka, too, also has the same effect on Terazuma. Although he avoids women, he welcomes Wakaba's presence for more reasons other than his partner's ability to turn him back into his human form._

_Almost everyone calls him Terazuma, and Wakaba calls him Hajime-chan. Terazuma Hajime belongs to Matshushita Yoko, the manga-ka._

_**Todoroki - **__The chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau. Chief Todoroki is one of Chief Konoe's fiercest enemies, and is an unseen character in the series._

_I know, I know...what's __**Chief Satori **__doing in the story?_

_When I was doing my research on the series, I thought that the chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau is un-named. After doing more research for the purposes of this fic, I found out (much to my embarrassment) that __**Todoroki**__ is the name of the chief. So for less confusion (and in an effort to save face), this is how the story goes..._

_The Peace Preservation Bureau has two chiefs - one handling internal affairs, and the other managing affairs outside affairs. Chief Satori handles internal affairs, and Chief Todoroki is in charge of external affairs. Although the two of them have different responsibilities, they have equal power and they have their respective staff. At the same time, both of them are thorns in Konoe's side. _

_Chief Satori is a character created by PJ Zatken, and Chief Todoroki is a creation of manga-ka Matshushita Yoko._

_**Ukyo / Ukyou / Sakuraiji Ukyou **__– A young lady from Sakura Pharmaceuticals, a leading drug manufacturer. She is an important woman in Muraki's life. Two years younger than Oriya, they became acquaintances in the university. Together with Oriya, she is anxious about Muraki's fate. In the side-stories, it turned out that Oriya took pharmaceutical sciences with Ukyo at the university._

_The excerpt above comes from Lyrebird's site. Many thanks to her and her team for bringing this to life to us YmN fans who don't speak or read Japanese. _

_For the purposes of this fic, Ukyo died and Muraki had just found out about it upon his recent return to see the two._

_**Wakaba Kannuki -**__ She is Terazuma Hajime's partner in the Chugoku area. A Fuda user, she is the only one who could control Terazuma when he changes into his shikigami form. She looks like a pretty and bubbly high school girl in a shaded sailor uniform with long wavy hair entwined with ribbons. Aside from having a sweet disposition, she is an awesome cook and a wonderful baker who spoils Tsuzuki and the rest of the Shokan Division with her pastries. _

_Her partner, Terazuma, calls her Kannuki. Tsuzuki affectionately calls her Wakaba-chan. The rest of her peers call her Wakaba, and she belongs to Matshushita Yoko.

* * *

_

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_I do not own Yami no Matsuei and its lovable characters. However, I do own this fic and Chief Satori and other original characters._


	24. Claiming the Prize Part Three

**YAMI NO MATSUEI – DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Twenty-Four – Claiming the Prize (Part Three)**

Tsuzuki and Muraki exchanged meaningful glances, the intensity felt by both. The torches' dancing fires added to the mystique and uncanny air brought about by one looking into the other's eyes. It was as if that exchange was a way for each man to find a missing part of him from the other.

Muraki's blue and silvery-gray eyes seemingly promised many things that he would do to the other's mind, body, and soul which ranged from amorous to lethal. His blood stirred whenever a matter had something to do with his overall goal – all of it to be made possible through Tsuzuki and his untapped potential. His artificial eye shone a glint of red as a myriad of emotions surged and filled him…emotions such as insatiable lust for a man who was beautifully perfect and eternal, the obsessive drive to reach his goals, the thrill knowing that his goal was within his reach, and the anticipation of what he would and could do once everything fell in his lap.

All of those emotions conveyed during the exchange of gazes….

As to Tsuzuki, he felt that same consuming and suffocating heat that he endured when he and Muraki sat in the Noh Theater in Kyoto to bargain for Ikaruga Mariko's safety…that all-consuming fire intensifying deep down from the core of his being.

As each day passed since he first met the doctor at Nagasaki, Tsuzuki's dreams have been filled with thoughts that he pushed deep down and never wanted to acknowledge. Muraki's very presence, that piercing gaze that was more than enough to bare his soul and undress him, the mad doctor's touch that made him feel and confront many things that he never wished to know about him… All those sensations and so much more mingling with that all-consuming fire that made his head spin and his chest lose air.

Muraki Kazutaka…a mystery that Tsuzuki never wished to tamper with yet temptation and fate seem to pull the two men together as if their fates were intertwined.

Tsuzuki's chest pounded as those emotions within him stirred more potently. He did not want to accept the possibility that Muraki's fate and his were entwined, for to admit such a possibility meant that he was something that he never wanted to be – a demon, a monster.

For the longest time since he first encountered the evil doctor, Tsuzuki's every encounter was intense and emotive. Muraki's deeds repulsed him, yet he could not find the heart to hate the other completely. In fact, he felt sorry for the other which was why he drove that knife deep inside Muraki's side even during that lapse of sanity. He wanted to kill both of them, his last act of clemency for two kindred and twisted souls.

And there was another factor that Tsuzuki never wanted to admit yet fate seemed to have ways of reminding him about it. He found Muraki as an attractive, twisted, and misguided soul who knew how to communicate through him in ways that no one could. Yes, he was attracted to the evil doctor…and if Muraki was perversely dangerous then so must he.

That all-consuming fire and dark aura became more potent and overpowering.

The judge's voice echoed throughout the Inquisition Hall. "Is there anything else that you wish to add, Muraki Kazutaka?"

"No, Your Honor."

"Very well…. You may step down and give the floor to your master."

Following the judge's instructions, Muraki exited the Dais of Truth but not before he gave Tsuzuki another lascivious glance accompanied by a knowing grin. His eyes glinted and made his smirk become more disarmingly lustful as he saw Tsuzuki's face flush before he chuckled inwardly and victoriously shortly before letting the void swallow him once more.

Suffocating darkness and bone-chilling cold began to creep inside the Inquisition Hall once Muraki exited. Everyone felt his or her respective psychic powers stir from the overwhelming presence that chose to enter the courtroom…a presence that was still invisible to the naked eye.

Then a strong gust of wind blew inside the Hall, blowing all the doors open, extinguishing all the torches, and letting the Hall be engulfed in complete darkness.

As to Tsuzuki, he fell on his knees and cowered behind the dais. Even though condensation came out of everyone's breath due to the extreme cold that filled the vast courtroom, his body burned up. Sweat beaded on his forehead and made him gasp for air while his vision spun from the dizzying heat which he did not realize was heat generating from deep inside his being.

Then there was an earthquake, causing the others to bolt out from their seats and want to run out in panic.

The judge hit His gavel and yelled, "Order! Stay in your seats!"

The booming voice was more than enough to scare all into submission. All took their seats and braced themselves as the earthquake continued in the darkness – all while the temperature of Tsuzuki's body rose dramatically with his hands now having steam come out from them.

Silence then settled inside the courtroom, the varied soft sounds of fear and restlessness the only sounds heard.

Tsuzuki bit his lower lip, biting back his need to let out an agonizing scream. His body physically remained unharmed but he was in great agony. The experience was comparable to being ripped apart and burned from the inside. He clung on to consciousness, afraid of what would happen to him if he succumbed to the pain.

The ordeal was equally hard for Hisoka, for he was being bombarded from all sides by unbridled psychic energy and innumerable expressions of fear from nearly everyone in the courtroom as the ground and the Hall's foundations shook more violently.

Hisoka was about to faint until someone held his hand in tight reaffirmation and another rested a hand on his back. Another held his free hand. The first two kept him calm. The third one who came to his aid slowly but surely helped him back to psychic stability.

The emerald-eyed empathy looked up and weakly mumbled, "Tatsumi-san… Terazuma…. Troy…"

"_It's the primordials, Hisoka. You're more capable than you think you are, so don't give in,"_ said Troy psychically to Hisoka, his eyes closed to concentrate his energies and attention only on the empath. _"Focus inside – no matter how overwhelming or painful it is. The darkness will help you focus more. Go inside your mind. Leave your senses behind for now until it's over. Focus..."_

In pitch darkness, thick black ooze crept on the Hall's marbled floor. It glided over the floor and approached the Dais of Truth, eventually crawling up to the steps until it entered and rested inside the Dais.

The earthquake then stopped although the Hall was still in darkness, the still-fearful spectators waiting for what would happen next after they heard the noise created by the black ooze's entrance inside the courtroom.

The ooze began to increase, filling the Dais while taking on its more-corporeal form. As it transformed, it exuded its strong dark aura at first and then reeled it back in along with the cold.

An agonizing Tsuzuki slowly but surely began to feel some relief although he stayed in his kneeled position since he did not have the energy to stand up.

Meanwhile, Hisoka braced himself and concentrated on Tatsumi, Terazuma, and Troy's respective presence to regain his control. Cold sweat beaded on his forehead, his skin clammy and cold, and his body shivered from the still-dropping temperature and the psychic bombardment.

Troy closed his eyes, making an educated guess as to who caused this entire scene as he thought, _"Wanting a grand entrance, as always. No matter what happens to me, I'm not going to let you and your brethren win. I'm not going to let you destroy what He built – whether it is Makai, Meifu, Chijou, or Heaven itself. Tsuzuki-san won't come with you. He knows better."_

"_You have always had a seat among us, Brother Abigor,"_ said the black ooze entity as its transformation continued in the darkness, talking to Troy mentally. _"You have almost regained all your powers, the operative word being __almost__. You should have accepted my offer and favors. Instead, you choose to focus your affections on a conniving and treacherous bastard. Is it fun playing the wretched fool and wanton whore to someone so inferior?"_

"_Shut up! You don't even know what the word 'affection' truly means," _Troy retorted, his eyes still closed as he now confirmed that his suspicions were correct. _"Stop this madness!"_

"_I am not going to stop, Brother Abigor. Not until I have everything that I want…"_

The figure then chuckled darkly, feeling the one that he was about to lay claim on through words stirring – the latter's aura mingling along with his. _"As to Tsuzuki Asato, our claim's strength is stronger than you could possibly imagine. You should have not let your guard down, Brother Abigor. However, it is not too late. We have always had a claim for you. My offer still stands. We went through these similar proceedings, remember? You were just the stubborn one not to accept our offer to be among us."_

Upon the second that the black ooze entity's transformation was complete, it snapped its newly-formed fingers.

All the blown-out torches ignited, bringing back the light inside the courtroom. The courtroom was slightly colder than it was before even with the torches' fire.

Everyone inside the Inquisition Hall now stared at the one behind the Dais of Truth – a tall and handsome man that looked as if he was in his early twenties. His body looked lithe and thin behind the sheer ice blue tunic that shone as if it was the sun.

Everything about him was perfect, if there was such a thing as perfection. He had expressive ice-blue eyes that seem to reflect his vast wisdom and intellect. His shapely nose, high cheekbones, exquisitely-shaped neck, and overall posture gave him an air of nobility. His supple and shapely lips had a tinge of ruddiness just as his cheeks had. A platinum circular crown adorned with small blue diamonds graced his long jet-black hair with a length that covered his entire back and buttocks, shapely legs that were covered by his long tunic.

The one behind the Dais was beautiful and graceful in many respects – a beauty as ethereal and as eternal as Tsuzuki's shinigami, Enma, or God's angels.

After Tsuzuki stood up, he could not help but stare back at those soulful ice-blue eyes. The burning inside his chest and body tapered down since the one behind the Dais appeared. "_Who is he? He's beautiful. As beautiful as…"_

"_As beautiful as Muraki Kazutaka or your precious Kurosaki Hisoka..? You surely do not remember me, do you? You might not remember anything, but I remember __everything__ about you and who you __really__ are,"_ the mysterious and handsome new arrival behind the Dais mentally asked Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki froze. _"How the hell does he know what I'm thinking?"_

"_You are capable of doing it, too. You have just forgotten to use your gifts. Actually, you refused your gifts. You and Hisoka talk to each other with your minds. At least I am glad you have chosen to expand your gifts a bit. However, there is still so much more to explore. You feel it – that still-bound power burning a hole inside you, __do you not__? You have been ignoring its call to be unleashed for many years now…starting from the night you that you have decimated your entire hometown."_

Hisoka felt the surge of remorse flood within Tsuzuki's being, seep through the link that the two of them shared, and fill him as well. His senses spun and his hand jerked against his hold on someone's hand, his focus regaining only when Tatsumi tightened his hold of his hand in calm reaffirmation.

"Hello, Caer," said the judge, addressing the one behind the Dais of Truth with familiarity that was civil. There was no warmth or emotions in His voice.

"It has certainly been a long time, Your Honor," replied Caer as he settled behind the Dais and scanned the entire courtroom, taking note of mostly everyone's gaze transfixed on him. "I am here to lay claim on Tsuzuki Asato. I come here not just to strengthen Muraki Kazutaka's claim. I am also here to tell everyone why Tsuzuki Asato belongs to the Pits of Hell."

"Very well… You may proceed."

"Of all the primordials that need to awaken first, why did it have to be Caer?" mumbled Troy under his breath, his words being heard by Ashtarote who immediately agreed with his musing.

"You know this guy?" Terazuma asked Troy as he pointed his index finger at the dais. He did not know whether to gaze at the beautiful new arrival with awe or pummel him to the ground for being indirectly involved in Wakaba's fate.

"Unfortunately, yes. I was almost not able to seal the Pool of Chaos because of him," replied Troy as Caer gave him a meaningful glance and a pursed-lipped smirk. As much as he resented Caer and recalled the times that he dueled against the primordial either through sword or lance or words, he could not deny that he was unexplainably fascinated with the other.

At the same time, Troy just hoped that Tsuzuki would remain steadfast to resist any form of temptation or coercion from Caer.

Caer declared before the judge and to the entire courtroom as he motioned towards Tsuzuki, "As of now, Tsuzuki Asato lives a life of a shinigami. He is a pawn for a vain and scheming despot such as Enma. The only thing that he has done to honor his origins is to kill humans. After he did what was right, he then stooped so low by being merciful to humans. He has a power that flows through him with such potency. He shares the same power that my brethren and I have."

"My brethren and I never showed him any ill during our time together. When he was with us, we loved him. We sheltered him. He was with us as an equal – not a submissive bird in a gilded cage just as Enma had done to him. Yet, in spite of everything that he had, he was not happy."

"Tsuzuki left his true roots to be with pathetic humans. He believed in their goodness. My brethren and I did our best to sway him back to how we believe he should think. He went to the Pool of Chaos, tampered with its powers, and destroyed himself to be reborn as a human. We kept this shameful fact hidden, hoping that one day he would regain his sense of logic and return home to us."

"Tsuzuki achieved what he had wanted. He became a human being with supernatural powers. He lived among men. He thought that if he wore this mask of humanity and denied his heritage then all would be well. My brethren and I knew that he was wrong in placing his affinity with inferior, fickle creatures. He was bound to learn this lesson the hard way."

"As fate had laid out to him, Tsuzuki did not enjoy human kindness save from one person – his earth sister. The townspeople ostracized him since he was a child. They blamed him for crimes and ills that he did not cause. Those who did show him some modicum of kindness bullied him into using his powers in spite of his refusal to use them. They beat him up, left him for dead on many occasions – his saving grace being his regenerative abilities. None of them save his earth sister respected the fact that he was a human being who loved so honestly. In spite of all the ills that he suffered, he still loved and hoped so openly."

"And one day, those humans – the people that Tsuzuki Asato swore to be kind because they're God's creation – rushed to his home in the middle of the night with torches. Most of them wanted to destroy him. One of them pleaded him to bring his daughter back to life. When he did not do so because he did not have full access to his powers, the man rushed to kill him."

"In the process, the only person who treated Tsuzuki with the respect and love that he needed and deserved perished to save him. His sister's head had been decapitated before his very eyes. He lost his mind, unleashing the powers that he had deep within him. Because he locked his powers away for so long, the unleashing became comparable to an explosion of Chaotic powers. It sought to destroy everything. He destroyed an entire town which richly deserved a dose of Armageddon. In my opinion, those humans still have not fully paid to all the ills they've committed against him."

"From that day on, he lived the life of the dead. His sanity had left him. The first eight years after the incident, he was a pawn for Muraki Kazutaka's grandfather. After his death, he existed as Enma's pitiful pawn. He doesn't realize that the manipulative bastard is using him while making him suffer. Enma is punishing him for who he is. Enma could never have the power that Tsuzuki has. The despot knows that if he kept Tsuzuki under a tight leash then Tsuzuki would not be much of a threat to him."

"Enma had done the same manipulation with Abigor by making Abigor his lover. He influenced events so that demons would attack Abigor in his most powerless state. He had Abigor destroyed in a fit of jealous rage. When he regretted his actions against Abigor, he discarded Abigor's unborn child's soul and used the innocent as a vessel for Abigor's soul. He pushed events to have Abigor return to his former glory by making Tsuuri Troy – his human form – suffer the same ills that Tsuzuki had suffered. He acted behind Abigor's back and in violation with the treaty between Makai and Meifu by seeking Muraki and Satori's help. He knew fully-well that the Muraki family has been connected with the primordials for generations."

"The Lord of Death used his staff as pawns. In spite of Abigor's plea for him not to awaken Kinu and Gyokuto, he gave Satori and Muraki full license to have the Shokan Division be attacked by demons. He also allowed the experimentation on his staff by having Satori give treats to the Shokan Division members – his eye aimed for two prime candidates. As a result, Watari Yutaka was destroyed and became Kinu. Wakaba Kannuki was also destroyed and now transformed as Gyokuto. The majority of the Shokan Division staff has been destroyed – a tragedy that had not happened for millennia. He hid all of these facts from Abigor and the Shokan Division members."

"However, the biggest injury stems from what Enma had done to manipulate and make Tsuzuki his. He pushed the events that led to Tsuzuki's madness. He used his powers to disguise his true form and be among the townspeople, stirring the people's resentment against Tsuzuki. He knew that if something tragic happened, Tsuzuki's powers would be unleashed and would destroy those who harmed him. He drove Tsuzuki not only to madness, but to sin as well…which would result in him rightfully judging for Tsuzuki to go to Meifu."

"Once the stage was set, he turned Tsuzuki into a shinigami and made it appear as an act of mercy. What he really wanted was to someday use Tsuzuki's true powers for his benefit. He had done the same not just to Tsuzuki, but also to his peers – namely the Shokan Division Chief Konoe, Tatsumi Seiichiro, Terazuma Hajime, Watari Yutaka, Wakaba Kannuki, and Kurosaki Hisoka. Each one had been gifted with a rare and abundant amount of psychic powers. He collected them as if they were dolls for his amusement, knowing that he would use their powers someday."

"_You lie!_ Enma-DaiOh-sama would _never_ do such a thing!" yelled a sobbing Tsuzuki, his body quivering as the events of that fateful day panned in his mind's eye once more.

"Believe what you want to believe, Tsuzuki. Remember that I stand inside the Dais. Even a primordial in all his power could never lie under such circumstances."

"Enma-DaiOh-sama is not on trial here!"

Caer then smirked so smugly from Tsuzuki's words. "I am stating the fact. I should thank the bastard for awakening Kinu and Gyokuto in their most destructive form. However, what he did to you – turning you into a lowly shinigami – is unforgivable! When he manipulated everything so that you would not return to us after your death, he waged war against the primordials. You should cut him down for what he did to you!"

Tsuzuki's body trembled as if he was a shivering and helpless child.

"Tell me, Tsuzuki Asato…. Do you think that your meeting with Muraki Kazutaka, my servant, was all just by chance? What if I tell you that Enma planned that as well because Muraki can push you on things that Enma never could? What if I tell you that he's pulling your strings so that you could fully unleash your powers for him to use? What if I tell you that the poor girl in Kyoto…the very one who you've been agonizing over…was used by your beloved lord as a pawn to unleash your potential?"

Not wanting to hear anymore since the truth was too much to bear, Tsuzuki let out a choked yelled, "Enough! Stop it! You lie!"

Then Tsuzuki held on to the dais' sides, his knees growing weak and his body trembling as he mumbled in-between fitful sobs, "No… This is all a lie…"

The beguiling primordial's voice then took a softer tone, telling Tsuzuki after he gazed at the other for a long time, "I am not angry with you, Brother. In fact, I am sad for you and infuriated over what had happened to you and the many others who have became Enma's pawns. I am making you realize the folly behind your logic. You _are_ one of us. You belong with us at the Pits of Hell. Why serve a lord who manipulates and uses you and your peers as his pawn…his playthings…when you can be a lord far more powerful than he could ever be? You could create a different world by destroying the one that now exists - a world filled with such ugly cruelty."

"I'm _not_ one of you! I'm a human being! I'm a shinigami, not a demon! I _never_ wanted to kill! I don't want this power you're talking about!"

Standing his ground yet keeping his calm tone, Caer told Tsuzuki, "You _are_ one of us. Whether you want it or not, that power rests inside you. It has been stirring inside you. It waits and wants to be awakened. You have managed to suppress it, but you could no longer do so. It is a part of you that you could never deny, especially now that the time is ripe for the primordials to undo what He did."

Then Caer's eyes narrowed, as if chastising Tsuzuki for being an utter fool. "You hide your true power and depend on your servant shikigami. All of their powers combined are miniscule to the power that lies dormant inside you. Your precious lord awakened Kinu and Gyokuto through our aid…specifically through Muraki and Satori's aid."

Tatsumi sat there along with the others, also in shock when he found out Watari's fate. His heart ached with longing and anger. He wanted to make everyone responsible to pay – Muraki, Satori, and even Enma. His rage flared up even more as he realized that he had been made a fool in spite of being so careful in placing his trust on others. What was worse than serving a ruler who he knew was despicably evil was serving a ruler who hid behind a cloak of benevolence and reason…only to discover later on that the true evil lay underneath that mask.

Terazuma and Konoe were also stupefied, feeling so empty and numb in knowing that they have been used. Part of them, however, wanted to refute Caer's claims but how could they? They were on sacred ground and the claimant presenting his case behind a dais that shed the light of truth.

Hisoka felt weak and exhausted in all aspects of his being, especially after what he had just heard form Caer about Enma and the latter's manipulation. He stayed awake yet he closed his eyes. Feeling so helpless yet not wanting to give in, he rested his head on Tatsumi's shoulder while Tatsumi tightened the hold on his hand. He was too tired to say something to Troy or to anyone even though he felt Troy's tears drop on his hand…the same hand that Troy held for moral and psychic support.

A teary-eyed and agonizing Troy bit his lips hard and drew blood from the now-split lip, not knowing what to feel because everything bombarded him. His doubts and fears bubbled up to the surface as he heard Caer's declaration. He wanted to deny what he had just heard, but he could not do so. The hard fact that Caer was telling the truth was not only due to the Dais of Truth, but also because of Caer's nature. He knew that although the enigmatic and handsome primordial was as cunning and as conniving as Enma – maybe even more, the latter always spoke the brutal truth in any argument or discourse.

The cold air inside the Inquisition Hall became colder still, the silence sinking into the spectators' spines and bringing a chill over the testimony that had just been heard.

Caer finally broke the silence, a soft smirk escaping from his supple lips as he had been reassured that the staggering impact of his testimony hit home with everyone. "We have Enma, Tsuzuki. As decreed by the Inquisition, you have three nights from tonight to decide where you should go. For your sake and the sake of those pathetic human who you have constantly wished to emulate and defend, you should choose to come with us or suffer the consequences."

Daring to meet Caer's piercing gaze, a still-teary-eyed Tsuzuki weakly asked, "What consequence?"

"With Enma gone from the throne and with no one taking his stead, there will be no death in Chijou. In the same token, the precious shinigami of Meifu will slowly but surely lose their near-immortal state and powerful healing abilities due to Enma's absence. That cycle has already started. I guess you will love that because no one would die anymore. With or without you, we will destroy Chijou and all the four realms. After the destruction that should destroy all life in Chijou, not a single person will die. That pathetic realm will be filled with the wails, screams, and sobs of the multitude as they simultaneously beg for death."

Caer's smirk became more twisted, cruel. He played with the time, taking advantage of the silence to make the impact of his words sink within Tsuzuki. Once he finished examining his smooth hand and flawless porcelain-like skin, he then crossed his arms over his chest and told Tsuzuki as his cruel grin added a veil of taunting, "This will be a true test of your mercy. To be cruel is to keep them alive rotting in their diseased and agonized states. To be merciful is to kill them with your own hand just as you have done for the past seven decades. They will beg and thank you for it, which would ease your guilt. You and your shinigami friends will be extremely busy – that, I guarantee."

Hisoka's eyes narrowed as he heard Caer continue by saying, "If you wish to save these creatures you kept saving and calling kind, all you need to do is to return to your true station…awaken your powers…step up to the throne that has been waiting for you to occupy once more for eons."

Troy shut his eyes as a splitting headache visited him. A surge of psychic energy and a glimpse of a future that could happen opened his mind's eye. He saw the horrors behind Caer's statement – a mortal land plagued with war, pestilence, violence, disease, and no death. He saw the multitude of dying people left to suffer a borrowed existence of eternal pain and suffering.

Since Hisoka's hand rested in Troy's hold, Hisoka saw Troy's vision. His entire body and his soul shook. The dread and shock pierced through the core of his being as he saw one of the many hapless souls who were bound to suffer from this cruel fate should it happen…someone close and influential to him in so many ways.

"_No… I won't let this happen,"_ thought Hisoka as his mind's eye vividly showed him a frozen view of that person, his fists clenching as he fought to regain control of his slipping defenses. His mind and heart became more turbulent, thinking to find a way in stopping that vision from coming into fruition.

The dark aura which was innate to Tsuzuki filled his being and had been strongly felt by those inside the courtroom…the aura being as overwhelming as Caer's during the latter's dramatic courtroom entrance. His voice was impassioned as he slammed a fist on the dais. "I _won't_ kill! I'm not like you!"

"You are not just like us. You _are_ one of us," replied Caer in a matter-of-factly fashion as he met the amethyst-eyed shinigami's gaze. "Abigor became a primordial by choice when he immersed in the Pool of Chaos and survived."

Then Caer's gaze became more probing, wanting and daring to see how Tsuzuki would react when he continued explaining, "You, however, are a primordial by existence - _pure and true_. You have existed with us before this universe had been created. You are one of the eight that stood equal to the God that Abigor adores. You are not a human. You are not a demon. You are a primordial - much higher than any being that God had created. You are the brother who turned his back away from us in his foolish hopes to be someone from a subservient and weak station of existence. You are my brother because every fiber of your body is the same as mine. The other six who have been waiting along with me for your return share the same fibers of existence as you and I share."

With a beguiling smirk which reflected the sheer cruelty that Caer was so much capable of showing and inflicting against anyone who dared defy him, he taunted Tsuzuki by proposing, "You wish to save your favored creatures and your friends, dear Brother? You have two choices."

"One is to have Abigor take your place. If he does, he will come and join my brethren and me. He will ascend to the primordial throne as the eighth one. He will abandon all his beliefs whether he likes it or not. He would not be as resilient as you when it comes to the Chaotic power's sway. He will, however, be fully awakened. He has a choice of either destroying Enma or using the manipulative bastard as a plaything until he gets tired of him. His gifts will flourish and be fully used for our cause, which will also be his. He will raze Makai, Chijou, Meifu, and Heaven to bring glory to his new heritage. This will be your opportunity to see the old Abigor in action before he became a repentant fool and Enma's whore. You showed him mercy when he was Tsuuri Troy, did you not? By sparing him and befriending him, he will be your grimmest reminder on why you should have _never_ shown mercy to humans once he destroys all that you hold dear."

"Two – and actually the more prudent choice – is for you to come home with me. You will return to your throne as one of the eight primordials. You will regain your real memory slowly but surely upon your return. In turn, you will lose this false memory you have built since your escape from who you really are. You will never be alone and no one will shun you. There will be someone waiting for you – someone who loves you in many ways and who you'll learn to love in return. Once you ascend, which would be three nights from your return to the Pits of Hell, your full powers will be unleashed."

After the long period of silence, Caer told Tsuzuki with a tone laced with quiet intent, "Consider your choice well, Brother. No matter what your choice may be, you willl _always_ be one of us. The fate of the four realms lies in your hands – a befitting honor for a true and pure primordial such as you."

**End of Chapter Twenty-Four**

_**Terminology**_

_**Abigor - **__Demonology books differ in interpretation about Abigor's position in regards with Ashtarote. Some books say that Abigor is a higher-ranking demon than Ashtarote, and some say otherwise. The books, however, agree with the fact that Abigor is a demon commander, a war strategist, a seer, and the ruler of 60 realms in Hell. For the purposes of this fic, I used the interpretation that Abigor ranks higher than Ashtarote. I also took liberalities in fleshing out a background story for him. _

_Chapter Eight revealed that Abigor, whose seal has been mysteriously appearing in __Kyoto Files Revisited__, is none other than Tsuuri Troy. For the purposes of this fic, Enma, the primordial demons, Ashtarote, and the other demons will call him Abigor. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi, Watari, Konoe, Muraki, and Troy's loved ones will call him Troy or Tsuuri-kun. Troy, by this time, is used to being called by either name._

_Subsequent chapters of __Apocalypse Rising__ will explain more about his past, how he fell from God's grace, how he obtained his powers, how his relationship had been with Enma, and why he became involved with the Shokan Division. The depiction of Abigor in this fanfic belongs to PJ Zatken. Tsuuri Troy wholly belongs to PJ Zatken._

_**Ashtarote – **__The Grand Duke of Hell or Makai. He has been eyeing on Tsuzuki to replace Sargatanas as the Brigadier Commander of the demon army since Sargatanas has been vanquished in __The Devil's Tril__l manga and anime story arc. The series itself refers to Ashtarote, and the depiction of Ashtarote in the YnM series belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

_**Enma –**__ The Lord of Death. Aside from passing judgment on a soul for deeds (or misdeeds) done during that soul's mortal existence, he also spearheads JuOhCho and EnmaCho._

_**EnmaCho –**__ The Cho (or division) that Enma spearheads. Also known as the Judgment Bureau._

_**Father Lorenzo Opava -**__ A minor original character (OC) created by PJ Zatken. A good friend and advisor to Tsuuri Troy, the priest also has psychic abilities. He can see spirits and demons. He can also heal the sick._

_In chapter one, Father Opava is maimed by someone. In a later chapter, Troy and Tatsumi retrieve Father Opava's soul. The mystery gets even more complicated when Hisoka's empathic powers pick up that Troy - or someone who looks like Troy - is the one responsible for the priest's assault._

_So far, Troy is still implicated in Father Lorenzo Opava's assault. _

_**Gushoshin**_ _**Twins – **__The bird-like creatures that are the librarians and chroniclers for the Shokan Division, EnmaCho, and Meifu. They also assist as needed on research and cases._

_**Kinu and Gyokuto –**__ Golden bird and jade hare respectively. Enma mentions these two names in the Gensoukai/Kamakura story arc. It is insinuated that Enma refers to Watari as Kinu when Watari and Tatsumi "break in" JuOhCho's mother computer. Apparently, the manga-ka's insinuating that Enma has plans for Watari since he talks about Kinu and Gyokuto coming together to fulfill his goals._

_**Makai –**__ Hell, or the equivalent of Hell._

_**Meifu –**_ _The land of the dead where sakura trees are almost in bloom all year round. Enma oversees Meifu. It is the equivalent of purgatory._

_**Kacho**_ – _Chief. Another name called for Konoe since he is the Shokan Division Chief._

_**Oriya Mibu**_ _or __**Oriya**__ – Muraki's long-time best friend, the friendship starting at least during their high school years. He is a master swordsman and is the proprietor of the Kokakuro (a restaurant which is also a brothel in disguise for influential clients). He is referred by many as Wakadanna (young master) by his clients and his women._

_In the anime and manga, the Kyoto Files Arc, Oriya challenges Hisoka to a duel._

_Our beloved manga-ka had done two side-stories which involve three characters – Oriya, Ukyo, and Muraki fairly recently. The stories pick up from after the Kyoto incident where Oriya and Ukyo wait for Muraki's return. I just read the scanlations a couple of days before this chapter posted on _

_In the stories, the three characters have been friends since their school days. In their earlier days, Oriya constantly wonders as to whether his two friends are a couple. Eventually, the truth comes out and their friendship has endured throughout the years. _

_In these side-stories, it seems that Oriya is not only fond and loyal of Muraki but also of Ukyo (which gives me the hint that Oriya may be bi). He had been friends with Muraki since high school while he became classmates and close friends with Ukyo during his university days._

_You have to read them. Do a Yahoo or Google search on Oriya and Ukyo. I stumbled on them when I was looking for the Tatsumi side-story. The stories, as usual in true YnM style, are adorable. _

_Major hugs to famous YnM fanfiction author Lyrebird and group for giving the rest of us fans this wonderful treat. Visit the site at lyrebird. demons – __A band of demonic beings living in the deepest regions of Hell or Makai. The region where the primordial demons live is mostly unreachable by Hell's residents. There are eight primordial demons – each one representing a point of a Chaos star and all of them drawing powers from Chaotic sources._

_More will be revealed about them in the subsequent chapters. As much as this term has been used from time-to-time, the characters comprising of this group of beings has been created by PJ Zatken._

_**Shikigami –**__ Mystical servants who take on the shape of animals in their battle form._

_**Shinigami –**_ _Angels or Guardians of Death. Those who become shinigami have deep regrets and strong ties to the mortal world. Out of those who die and face judgment before Enma, the Lord of Death selects a handful to become shinigami. All shinigami are to work in pairs to prevent the abuse of privileges, since they each can pass freely between Chijou and Meifu. Each shinigami also chooses a mystical power to master, which will aid him or her during duty. Although they hold one of the most prestigious positions in Meifu, they are also unfortunately the lowest paid employees in JuOhCho._

_**Shokan Division –**__ The summons sections of EnmaCho or the Judgment Bureau. Their agents, known as shinigami or angels of death, retrieve souls of those who appear in the list but have not faced judgment before Enma._

_**Terazuma Hajime - **__He is Wakaba Kannuki's senior partner in the Chugoku area. Although he has pointed ears and dark marks under his eyes due to his parasitic shikigami, he is handsome in his own right and bears a strong resemblance to Tsuzuki. A former detective of the Hiroshima Prefecture Police, an excellent archer, and a current shinigami, Terazuma's motto is efficiency and utilization of strength. He despises Tsuzuki because he sees his senior colleague as a "waste," not only due to Tsuzuki's lackadaisical attitude but also for the latter's possession and almost non-utility of his Fuda and shikigamis' powers. He avoids women and physical contact with women since he turns into his shikigami form with a woman's touch. Hisoka, too, also has the same effect on Terazuma. Although he avoids women, he welcomes Wakaba's presence for more reasons other than his partner's ability to turn him back into his human form._

_Almost everyone calls him Terazuma, and Wakaba calls him Hajime-chan. Terazuma Hajime belongs to Matshushita Yoko, the manga-ka._

_**Todoroki - **__The chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau. Chief Todoroki is one of Chief Konoe's fiercest enemies, and is an unseen character in the series._

_I know. I know...what's __**Chief Satori **__doing in the story?_

_When I was doing my research on the series, I thought that the chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau is un-named. After doing more research for the purposes of this fic, I found out (much to my embarrassment) that __**Todoroki**__ is the name of the chief. So for less confusion (and in an effort to save face), this is how the story goes..._

_The Peace Preservation Bureau has two chiefs - one handling internal affairs, and the other managing affairs outside affairs. Chief Satori handles internal affairs, and Chief Todoroki is in charge of external affairs. Although the two of them have different responsibilities, they have equal power and they have their respective staff. At the same time, both of them are thorns in Konoe's side. _

_Chief Satori is a character created by PJ Zatken, and Chief Todoroki is a creation of manga-ka Matshushita Yoko._

_**Ukyo / Ukyou / Sakuraiji Ukyou **__– A young lady from Sakura Pharmaceuticals, a leading drug manufacturer. She is an important woman in Muraki's life. Two years younger than Oriya, they became acquaintances in the university. Together with Oriya, she is anxious about Muraki's fate. In the side-stories, it turned out that Oriya took pharmaceutical sciences with Ukyo at the university._

_The excerpt above comes from Lyrebird's site. Many thanks to her and her team for bringing this to life to us who don't speak or read Japanese. _

_For the purposes of this fic, Ukyo died and Muraki had just found out about it upon his recent return to see the two._

_**Wakaba Kannuki -**__ She is Terazuma Hajime's partner in the Chugoku area. A Fuda user, she is the only one who could control Terazuma when he changes into his shikigami form. She looks like a pretty and bubbly high school girl in a shaded sailor uniform with long wavy hair entwined with ribbons. Aside from having a sweet disposition, she is an awesome cook and a wonderful baker who spoils Tsuzuki and the rest of the Shokan Division with her pastries. _

_Her partner, Terazuma, calls her Kannuki. Tsuzuki affectionately calls her Wakaba-chan. The rest of her peers call her Wakaba, and she belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

_**And a Guide to the Primordials (list will be added as they appear. All that appear in this section are original characters created by PJ Zatken)**_

_**Caer –**__ the first of the primordials to have awakened. He is the one who saves Muraki from the fires in Shion University at Kyoto. He appears at the Inquisition Hall to lay claim on Tsuzuki._

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_I do not own Yami no Matsuei and its lovable characters. However, I do own this fic and Chief Satori and other original characters._

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	25. Claiming the Prize Part Four

**YAMI NO MATSUEI – DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Twenty-Five – Claiming the Prize (Part Four)

* * *

**

After the long period of silence, the judge asked a still-dumbfounded Tsuzuki, "Are you all right, Tsuzuki-san?"

The amethyst-eyed shinigami could not reply. How could he do so? There was nothing left to say, especially that the truth was now before him. He was not a human being. He was not a demon. He was a primordial – a being that existed along with seven others since the dawn of time…a being that existed the same time as the all-merciful God of Heaven did.

In Tsuzuki's mind, it was much worse to be God's equal and enemy before space and time ever existed rather than to be a demon who had been led astray from Heaven's light. His heart ached and his soul grew heavy from this latest revelation.

The judge, seeing that Tsuzuki was still in shock, looked at Caer whose gaze was still transfixed on Tsuzuki. "Do you have any additional matters to bring forth before this court, Caer?"

"Not at this time, Your Honor," was Caer's confident reply.

"You may step down, Caer," said the judge, watching Caer step away from the Dais of Truth and sit down among the treacherous members of Makai's Royal Council – the same ones who had been causing the political and social turmoil within Makai and had been planting vicious propaganda against Great Duke Abigor.

Troy's eyes glowed red as he met Caer's gaze as well as the gazes of the traitors from his realm.

Hisoka felt the surge of dark energy and potent anger stir from Troy's direction, his eyes wide as he looked at Troy.

Giving Hisoka a soft smile and patting the other's hand once he felt that the latter was now all right, Troy mentally told Hisoka, _"It's not fair if everyone's heard except for the realm where Tsuzuki-san now lives in."_

Caer and his colleagues from Makai's Royal Council blinked as Troy stood up and said to the judge, "Your Honor… I humbly ask the court's consideration to allow the members of the Shokan Division to state their claim for Tsuzuki Asato."

A snorted chuckle escaped from Caer's lips and he rose from his seat. He scanned the sea of spectators inside the courtroom, doing his best to stir the mob-like tendencies within them and have them hurl their anger and opposition. "I object! Only Lord Enma has the right to place his claim on Tsuzuki Asato! You have already stated your claim as the Lord of Makai! You are asking this sacred court to bend protocol for your whims!"

This time, it was Troy's turn to smirk wryly. He confidently crossed his arms over his chest. "Lord Enma will also face tonight's Inquisition per my request. You've succeeded in shedding a bad light on him. At the same time, you've also strengthened my request because of your testimony."

The primordial froze for a couple of seconds then seethed in anger.

Troy's smirk became more prominent and sardonic as he told Caer and the court, "Since Lord Enma's motives have not been for the greater good of Meifu's citizens, the members of the Shokan Division must have their say. _They're_ the very ones who could truly speak in Tsuzuki Asato's defense. _They're_ the ones who can truly outline the reasons as to why he should stay in Meifu. It wouldn't be a fair Inquisition if all aspects of the matter would not be covered."

One of Troy's royal council members – Abraxas – rose, his deformed face showing such self-righteous anger. He clenched his fists as he yelled at Troy, "You're a traitor, Abigor! You should be –"

The protesting council member's words had been cut off as an invisible chokehold being strangled slowly but surely.

"Should be _what_, Councilmember Abraxas? Makai's _Lord_ Abigor should do_ what_?!" was Troy's challenge, his eyes burning red as he focused all his desires to maim and destroy on one subject.

Those around Abraxas were stupefied as they stared at him, fear now gripping them as they saw the demon's eyes bulging out and his body beginning to burn from the inside for they have not seen Troy – or Lord Abigor – unleash such anger for eons.

And those from Makai know that once Abigor showed physical manifestations of his anger, it would take anyone a monumental effort to steer him back to calm – even if the one appealing to his better nature would be Ashtarote.

The judge hit the gavel many times as the spectators nearby Abraxas screamed and scurried away in panic…the crowd's noise considerably drowned by bloodcurdling screams coming out from Abraxas.

The othes from the Shokan Division froze...shocked from seeing what Troy was capable of doing.

The judge did not stop hitting His gavel until the disturbed crowd quieted down for a little bit.

Caer also stared at the council member, his purse-lipped smirk becoming more malevolent as he felt such dark power akin to his own flow out from Troy. The smell of sulfur, blood, and fear coupled with the screams that reverberated inside the Inquisition Hall mingled into something that stirred inside him just as a euphoric aphrodisiac would do for him.

The primordial's eyes were pinned on Troy, the adrenaline pumping more furiously inside him and a disarmingly malicious smirk escaping from his lips. His euphoria rose to greater heights from Troy's demonstration of power – a deed that the old, God-and-human-hating Abigor would do without any forethought or mercy.

Seconds later, Abraxas burned before everyone while Troy's mental chokehold became tighter and more lethal. Hellfire consumed him and left everyone else safe to simply witness the horror in absolute shock.

"_See… Was that not fun, Brother Abigor? You really know how to stir someone's blood and much more,"_ Caer mentally told Troy, his taunting words laced with oozing seduction.

With those words that he received from Caer, Troy snapped and unleashed more hellfire inside Abraxas' body. His sense of reason was now gone, and all that Troy wanted to do was punish the traitors starting with the unfortunate Abraxas.

All those nearby – most especially the treacherous members from Makai's Royal Council – shuddered as they saw Abraxas' body fall and turn into a heap of sulfuric ash a minute later.

"What's the meaning of this, Lord Abigor?!" yelled the judge after He hit his gavel and made the courtroom silent once more.

Troy's mind and heart have been rendered numb by the anger and so many other emotions coursing throughout his entire being. His body was still shuddering from rage as he told the judge as calmly as he could, "Councilmember Abraxas and the others with him are accomplices to treason against Makai."

"Yes, I know. This Inquisition has already proven that fact," replied the still-displeased judge. "This court has granted you the right to destroy the traitor and his accomplices. You have given Tatsumi Seiichiro the right to render punishment against Satori. You have been granted by this court the pleasure of punishing the rest. Your traitor councilmembers' existence is yours to retain or destroy. Do you wish to destroy them _now?_"

After the long silence, Troy said, "I'll render the punishment whenever I see fit, Your Honor. Many have died in Makai and Meifu because of their treachery. The best retribution is to give these traitors the same fate that their victims have suffered. They'll suffer and die not knowing when death would actually come."

The judge's annoyance was evident in His voice as he advised Troy, "Find a way to do what you wish _without_ disrupting the Inquisition. Better yet, do it once these proceedings are over. You could do whatever you please – even destroy them –as long as their screams or everyone else's reaction would not interrupt these proceedings."

"Yes, Your Honor. I apologize."

"I am disappointed with your outburst, Lord Abigor. However, I see the merit of your reason. I will allow Tsuzuki Asato's peers to speak on his behalf."

As Troy's body continued to shake even though he had already taken a few deep breaths to calm down, the anger still welled inside him. Yet he did his best to sound as calm as he could when he told the judge before he sat down, "I thank you, Your Honor."

The judge then paused, looked at Konoe and the others, and asked, "Chief Konoe, do you wish to begin your Division's claim and appeal?"

Konoe nodded, stood, and then descended from the spectators' benches down to the Dais of Truth. He gave Tsuzuki a long look which had been laced with empathy, care, and concern over the younger shinigami. It was the same look that he had given the other for nearly a century.

The amethyst-eyed shinigami met Konoe's gaze, only to glance down for a couple of seconds due to unexplainable shame. Yet seconds after he stared at the dais' mahogany wood, he lifted his head and re-establish eye contact with the older shinigami.

Sure enough, Konoe gave Tsuzuki a gentle and fatherly smile...as sad as that smile might be due to the circumstances they were now in.

Konoe had never forgotten the many events that he had witnessed as he watched Tsuzuki grow up to manhood while he remained the latter's invisible watcher. Enma barred him from interfering and saving Tsuzuki from injury, pain, and heartache throughout Tsuzuki's mortal existence. In compliance with the Lord of Death's directive, he watched over the younger man with a guilt-ridden heart.

There were many times that Hisoka had asked Konoe questions regarding Tsuzuki's extraordinary and unconditional kindness towards everyone, particularly towards those who they were about to retrieve. He received feedback not only from Konoe but also from Tatsumi and Watari on many occasions, all of them advising him to look upon Tsuzuki's benevolence in a different light.

Deep down, Konoe felt such guilt about Tsuzuki's fate. What made him feel guiltier was the fact that Tsuzuki gave him the endearment and the token of respect that a trusting child would toward a loving father. He felt that he had not been kind to Tsuzuki, for if he had shown an ounce of kindness towards Tsuzuki then he should have defied Enma's orders. He should have helped the young man whenever ostracizing humans hurt him and left him for dead. He should have killed Tsuzuki before the first of many experiments done by Muraki's grandfather had ever begun.

None of the "what ifs" that ran in Konoe's head ever happened, and those many instances that Konoe had forsaken Tsuzuki added to the mountain of guilt that had already bogged down his soul.

The Shokan Division chief treated his staff as his children, and Tsuzuki reminded him so much of his son…a son that he never had the chance to bond with until the young man died. In spite of his many shortcomings – primarily the one wherein he kept choosing his work as a court counselor and omyoji over his family – his son loved and respected him with such innocence and zeal.

Konoe remembered that fateful day wherein he had to bury his son during the bone-chilling winter. For months, he watched over and tended for his son's needs with such patience and love. He did his best to make up for his constant absence in his only son's life during that time. His son treasured his efforts and thanked him even to the last breath.

As the memories panned before his mind's eye, Konoe saw his younger self bitterly sobbing and repeatedly thinking as he stared before his son's newly-erected shrine, _"No parent should bury his child. In spite of all my faults, you still loved me. A father's most cherished gift is a son such as you…and I do hope that you could hear me from Heaven…"_

From the time that his son died and up to now, Konoe lived in regret and longing. He wallowed in sorrow decades after Enma made him into a shinigami. At first, he did his best to deal with his unresolved issues so that he could join his son and wife in Heaven. Yet as the years had passed, it had been evident to him that his eternal residence would be Meifu - a fact that disheartened him. There was not a day or night that he did not remember his wife and son. How he wished that he could blot out the memory of seeing his son suffer so much before dying.

That tearful day had repeated for Konoe when he watched Tsuzuki slash and maim his body until the latter finally died. For him, those grueling eight years of Tsuzuki's life was just like watching his son slowly but surely wither from disease before his eyes.

Now, Konoe was in danger of losing Tsuzuki once more.

Konoe and Tsuzuki continued their exchange of meaningful gazes, with Konoe thinking, _"I wasn't able to save my son or my men. I wasn't able to save you before. I watched all of you perish and I couldn't do anything…but now's different."_

"Chief Konoe?"

After clearing his throat, Konoe told the judge, "I'm sorry, Your Honor. I was just gathering my thoughts."

The judge replied, His tone sounding as if He had been reading Konoe's thoughts and emotions, "It's all right, Chief Konoe. Proceed whenever you're ready."

Konoe stared at the invisible judge's dais and gave the other a nod.

The Shokan Division chief took in a subtle yet deep breath before telling the judge and the court, "Tsuzuki Asato has been with the Shokan Division for close to seventy-five years. I know him well. I'm the shinigami who guarded over him and retrieved his soul per Enma's directive. I watched over Tsuzuki from birth up to his death. I witnessed how cruel human beings could be from the way they treated him. They called him names, stoned him, cut him, stabbed him...did all of these horrible things and left him for dead. They relished the fact that they could harm him again the next day because his wounds healed faster than a normal human would. They hated him because his eyes were different. They hated him more because his kindness contradicted what they wanted to believe about him."

"And then that fateful day came... He went insane once he saw what happened to his sister."

"I waited by his bedside for eight years after that tragic day. I retrieved his soul and brought him before Enma-DaiOh-sama for judgment. Since his judgment, Tsuzuki became a shinigami."

"Tsuzuki had suffered so much for as long as he existed. He did not bear a grudge against anyone for the harms that he incurred from being different. He battered his own mind and soul from what happened that day, even though circumstances pushed him towards insanity. Now, I just found out along with my remaining staff that Lord Enma might have unjustly pushed matters in his favor."

"Heaven is for those who have resolved all their emotional and spiritual ills. Makai is mostly for the unrepentant and for those who have committed grave sins against God and creation. Meifu is a transitory phase – a purging process for all aspects of one's being."

"Yes, Tsuzuki destroyed his hometown but he lost his sanity during that time. I challenge anyone who had gone through what Tsuzuki did and ask them this – wouldn't you do the same thing that he did that night? Would you have been able to control your emotions and your powers if what had happened to him would happen to you?"

As his look into Tsuzuki's eyes deepened, Konoe grimly said, "If the last claimant's words are true and Lord Enma had indeed manipulated my staff's destinies, then it means that Tsuzuki Asato doesn't even deserve to suffer in Meifu."

Konoe then paused for a couple of minutes, his gaze still transfixed on Tsuzuki while a sad smile escaped from the old man's lips. "You and those who have worked under me have been more than staff to me. We are all part of a team. We are one big family. I've wished peace for all of you. You're all my children…most especially you. I've watched over you since you were a baby. I've told you from time to time that you are just like a son to me. I told you that especially on times when I felt that you needed to hear it most."

"I knew that there's such power flowing inside you. I've always wished that you'd see your powers as gifts. You've used your gifts to help us as well as the many you've retrieved. You've given them and us the gift of peace."

"Your sadness is inconsolable. None of us and those who you protected could ease your pain. It's something that only you could wipe away. How I wish that you'd realize that physiology doesn't make one a demon, Tsuzuki. It's the _heart, mind, and soul_ that makes one be a demon or an angel. You believed in Tsuuri Troy during his transformation. You still believed in Troy even though he became Abigor. You're right about Troy, yet everyone knows that he's truly a demon. And now we find out that you and he are the same - him by choice, and you by birth."

"I just wish that you'd have the same faith in you as you did with Troy. You're _not_ a demon, Son. You're more than that. You're a being possessing so much power, yet in your heart, mind, and soul, you're a human being. Don't you realize how much consolation and comfort you've given your retrievals before they died? You made their deaths be a peaceful one. You made them feel that someone cared about them."

"If Meifu and the Shokan Division are going to lose you then let us lose you to Heaven. You don't deserve anything less than that. Don't give in to your sadness and their threats. We at the Shokan Division have worked together all these years. We've been through many difficult situations and have survived them. We've been stronger because of those trials. We've been stronger because we have been a family all this time."

"For once, Tsuzuki, lean on us. We all need each other, especially after what just happened to our Division and many of our peers. We all need each other not only as shinigami but also as friends and most especially as family."

Tsuzuki bowed his head, the tears trickling on his clenched and shaking hands especially after Konoe said, "Son, unless you're leaving us to go to Heaven then I beg you….please don't leave Meifu."

The courtroom fell silent for a long time with the soft sounds of Tsuzuki's sobs being the only noise heard.

Sadness overwhelmed Konoe as well. He could no longer say anything as the thought of all the events that had happened to his Division crashed painfully hard on him. He bowed before the judge's dais, walked back, and then sat down in-between Troy and Ashtarote.

The judge then addressed the courtroom in a quiet yet intent tone after He gave Tsuzuki and Konoe time to gather their thoughts and regain their presence of mind. "Are there any more members from the Shokan Division who wish to speak?"

Due to their respective grief, Tatsumi and Terazuma chose to remain silent. To them, there was only one person aside from Konoe who ought to have the privilege and right over Tsuzuki.

Konoe, Tatsumi, Terazuma, Troy, and Ashtarote had their gazes rest on Hisoka. All of them wondered what the emerald-eyed shinigami would do.

Tatsumi then noticed that Hisoka stared at him as if the other was asking him for validation. He gave the other a gentle look and a tightlipped smile. Through those expressive blue eyes of his along with a reassuring squeeze of the other's hand, he prodded the younger shinigami to do what he felt was necessary.

Troy and Ashtarote remained silent, with Troy hoping that Hisoka would choose to speak.

Hisoka then rose from his seat and said, "Your Honor…."

"And you are…?"

"_Kurosaki Hisoka,_ Your Honor. I am Tsuzuki Asato's partner from the Shokan Division."

"You may speak, Kurosaki Hisoka…."

After he descended the stairs leading to the courtroom floor, Hisoka walked towards the Dais of Truth. He climbed up and took his time to scan the courtroom once he settled behind the Dais. The sea of mostly unknown faces looking back at him petrified him. He was not the type of person to open up, let alone declare something so publicly in the open.

Caer's eyes were focused on Hisoka, the primordial finding the emerald-eyed shinigami to be beautiful. He felt such power flow from the other's lithe frame, the other so beautiful and fragile-looking yet resilient in character and spirit.

Since he had made a covenant with Muraki, Caer could never fathom as to what made Muraki so obsessed about the Shokan Division members. He could empathize as to what made Tsuzuki so irresistible to Muraki.

Yet when it came to the others such as Tatsumi, Watari, and most especially Hisoka, Caer thought of Muraki's obsessive fancy for them as misplaced.

Caer gave time to focus on each shinigami, his own essence reaching out and gauging how strong each one was in psychic powers and spiritual resilience. As he now felt exactly the full potential of each shinigami, he smiled…his mind thinking of many ways to turn the tides in his favor once opportunity permitted.

As his presence of mind returned to staring at Hisoka, Caer thought with a soft smirk gracing his lips, _"Powerful and beautiful both inside and out. No wonder Muraki came back day and night to take you all those years. He made you suffer and writhe in his hands in so many ways. It will be fun to warp you…to crush that spirit of yours. __I would love to have Abigor since he has been ready for a long time. __But you, Kurosaki Hisoka, I have all eternity and the patience to mold you into what you should be…"_

As to Hisoka, he felt as if his blood thickened…not realizing that Caer's dead-set focus on him was adding to his already-existing difficulty to maintain psychic control.

The empath stared at Tsuzuki, telling the other mentally, _"There's so much to say…."_

Fear gripped Hisoka tighter, his empathy picking up the spectators' impatience during the nerve-wracking silent. He was thankful, though, that the judge's enigmatic and calming presence helped his already-overtaxed psyche and body to relax a bit.

Hisoka's eyes continued to scan his surroundings, his stare finally locking in once more with Tsuzuki's tear-filled gaze.

The exchanged look struck too many emotional and spiritual chords for both of them, with Hisoka's eyes beginning to well from held-back tears.

Tatsumi closed his eyes, his own unique psychic gifts picking up Hisoka's struggle while he hopefully thought,_ "Please, Kurosaki-kun…. Please be strong and as impulsive as you've always been. Consider that this may be your last time to say what you needed to say to him."_

With his fists being clenched for a long while now, Hisoka fought every desire in his body to cower from his fears. His knees shook more violently, making him want to succumb to everything that weighed him down.

And then emerald gazed into those purple eyes…those purple eyes that spoke volumes even though their owner would not utter a word or make a sound.

So how could one say that those eyes – the same ones that Tsuzuki had wanted to claw out and destroy throughout his existence – belonged to a monster, a demon, a being who turned his back from God?

The gaze into Tsuzuki's eyes mesmerized and comforted Hisoka. He could drown into those amethyst eyes for hours, not knowing that his partner was doing the same by looking back into his eyes.

Hisoka's heart grew heavier as he remembered what was as stake this very moment.

If Tsuzuki would choose to leave Meifu, it would mean that Hisoka would never be able be with his partner ever again.

Their separation would mean that Hisoka would never be able to see and drown into his partner's eyes. It would mean that Hisoka would not be able to feel the sea of emotions that had always been Tsuzuki. It would also mean that Hisoka would no longer let out sighs of resignation whenever Tsuzuki would go into giddy puppy-dog moods whenever sweets were around.

The two of them most especially would never be able to let go through a shared kiss…nor realize the promise of what other intimate matters might happen next as night had eventually gone deeper.

So many simple joys that would make life as a shinigami more bearable…all of that in sheer danger of whimsically vanishing in thin air….

Tsuzuki's absence in Hisoka's life meant that a major part of Hisoka's existence would be gone. Just when the two of them were getting closer to each other, especially in ways of intimacy, that soon-to-be developing bond was in danger of being prematurely severed.

Looking at the scene before him and having that silence stir not only his spirit but also the shikigami inside him, Terazuma thought as if he was prodding Hisoka as well, _"Don't do the same mistake that I did. For both your sakes, don't wait until it's too late."_

The flood of silent support coming from his peers as well as Troy and Ashtarote filled and quieted Hisoka's troubled and heavy soul. He acknowledged the sadness buried deep in his heart, the pangs of loneliness and desolation slowly but surely emerging to the surface.

Finally, Hisoka said as he tried not to choke into a sob, "Many want you to come with them…to leave Meifu behind. To leave me behind…."

Clenching his fists more tightly but unable to hold back the tears, Hisoka's body began to shake as his self-control crumbled. He then held on to the Dais' railing with both hands, now taking a long silence to salvage the little amount of calm left inside him.

Tsuzuki closed his eyes, his own tears once again flowing down his cheeks.

Fighting the soft quivering of his lower lips, Hisoka continued, "I've always believed in what I told you under that bridge in Kyoto. No matter who or what you are, Tsuzuki, you'll _always_ be human. All of us need you. I need you."

Wanting to quickly leave the dais, tightly hug his partner, affectionately kiss the other's forehead, and never wanting to let the other go once that happened, Tsuzuki felt helpless knowing that he could not be physically close to the other…with him mentally muttering, _"Hisoka…. I…"_

Hisoka's tear-filled gaze rested on Tsuzuki. He wanted to drown into those amethyst eyes once more in his hopes that this Inquisition was just a fabric of his nightmare-filled imagination. As their gazes meet once more, Hisoka told Tsuzuki, "I love you, Tsuzuki. Don't leave."

Then Hisoka added, this time via the psychic link that he shared with Tsuzuki, _"I don't want to be alone anymore. I'll go wherever you'll go…no matter where that might be. Just don't leave me behind."_

And after those words were mentally uttered, Hisoka's knees gave in as he knelt on the floor and hid his face. His body shook, the core of his being feeling so vulnerable and empty.

The total silence of the Inquisition Hall was now softly broken as Hisoka failed to stifle his sobs.

Once he heard the first sob, Tsuzuki jumped from the dais that he occupied and ran towards the Dais of Truth.

Tsuzuki knelt on the floor and embraced Hisoka as if his existence depended on it. He clung on to the other as he also sobbed, his affectionate kisses being planted on the other's forehead…his desire to give peace and security to the other pouring out so strongly through the link they have shared for a couple of years now.

Feeling Tsuzuki's touch made Hisoka's last ounce of resolve crumble.

Choosing to be vulnerable before Tsuzuki, Hisoka let go and broke down. A suffocating feeling of loneliness was drowning him. He gripped the other's shirt as his uncontrollable tears continued as he said in-between sobs, "I love you very much, Tsuzuki. Please don't go. Promise me that you won't go..."

As pain and guilt flooded his heart and soul, Tsuzuki embraced Hisoka with such passionate tightness. His body shook as a renewed wave of sadness burdened him from hearing Hisoka's plea. He wanted to reassure the other but he could not.

And so a tearful Tsuzuki told the one he loved as they stayed behind the Dais of Truth, "I love you, Hisoka. You're everything to me. I'll give up anything to keep you safe…to make you happy. But I _can't_ give you that promise. With all that's at stake, _I just can't…."_

**End of Chapter Twenty-Five

* * *

**

_**Terminology**_

_**Abigor - **__Demonology books differ in interpretation about Abigor's position in regards with Ashtarote. Some books say that Abigor is a higher-ranking demon than Ashtarote, and some say otherwise. The books, however, agree with the fact that Abigor is a demon commander, a war strategist, a seer, and the ruler of 60 realms in Hell. For the purposes of this fic, I used the interpretation that Abigor ranks higher than Ashtarote. I also took liberalities in fleshing out a background story for him. _

_Chapter Eight revealed that Abigor, whose seal has been mysteriously appearing in __Kyoto Files Revisited__, is none other than Tsuuri Troy. For the purposes of this fic, Enma, the primordial demons, Ashtarote, and the other demons will call him Abigor. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi, Watari, Konoe, Muraki, and Troy's loved ones will call him Troy or Tsuuri-kun. Troy, by this time, is used to being called by either name._

_Subsequent chapters of __Apocalypse Rising__ will explain more about his past, how he fell from God's grace, how he obtained his powers, how his relationship had been with Enma, and why he became involved with the Shokan Division. The depiction of Abigor in this fanfic belongs to PJ Zatken. Tsuuri Troy wholly belongs to PJ Zatken._

_**Ashtarote – **__The Grand Duke of Hell or Makai. He has been eyeing on Tsuzuki to replace Sargatanas as the Brigadier Commander of the demon army since Sargatanas has been vanquished in __The Devil's Tril__l manga and anime story arc. The series itself refers to Ashtarote, and the depiction of Ashtarote in the YnM series belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

_**Enma –**__ The Lord of Death. Aside from passing judgment on a soul for deeds (or misdeeds) done during that soul's mortal existence, he also spearheads JuOhCho and EnmaCho._

_**EnmaCho –**__ The Cho (or division) that Enma spearheads. Also known as the Judgment Bureau._

_**Father Lorenzo Opava -**__ A minor original character (OC) created by PJ Zatken. A good friend and advisor to Tsuuri Troy, the priest also has psychic abilities. He can see spirits and demons. He can also heal the sick._

_In chapter one, Father Opava is maimed by someone. In a later chapter, Troy and Tatsumi retrieve Father Opava's soul. The mystery gets even more complicated when Hisoka's empathic powers pick up that Troy - or someone who looks like Troy - is the one responsible for the priest's assault._

_So far, Troy is still implicated in Father Lorenzo Opava's assault. _

_**Gushoshin**_ _**Twins – **__The bird-like creatures that are the librarians and chroniclers for the Shokan Division, EnmaCho, and Meifu. They also assist as needed on research and cases._

_**Kinu and Gyokuto –**__ Golden bird and jade hare respectively. Enma mentions these two names in the Gensoukai/Kamakura story arc. It is insinuated that Enma refers to Watari as Kinu when Watari and Tatsumi "break in" JuOhCho's mother computer. Apparently, the manga-ka's insinuating that Enma has plans for Watari since he talks about Kinu and Gyokuto coming together to fulfill his goals._

_**Makai –**__ Hell, or the equivalent of Hell._

_**Meifu –**_ _The land of the dead where sakura trees are almost in bloom all year round. Enma oversees Meifu. It is the equivalent of purgatory._

_**Kacho**_ – _Chief. Another name called for Konoe since he is the Shokan Division Chief._

_**Oriya Mibu**_ _or __**Oriya**__ – Muraki's long-time best friend, the friendship starting at least during their high school years. He is a master swordsman and is the proprietor of the Kokakuro (a restaurant which is also a brothel in disguise for influential clients). He is referred by many as Wakadanna (young master) by his clients and his women._

_In the anime and manga, the Kyoto Files Arc, Oriya challenges Hisoka to a duel._

_Our beloved manga-ka had done two side-stories which involve three characters – Oriya, Ukyo, and Muraki fairly recently. The stories pick up from after the Kyoto incident where Oriya and Ukyo wait for Muraki's return. I just read the scanlations a couple of days before this chapter posted on _

_In the stories, the three characters have been friends since their school days. In their earlier days, Oriya constantly wonders as to whether his two friends are a couple. Eventually, the truth comes out and their friendship has endured throughout the years. _

_In these side-stories, it seems that Oriya is not only fond and loyal of Muraki but also of Ukyo (which gives me the hint that Oriya may be bi). He had been friends with Muraki since high school while he became classmates and close friends with Ukyo during his university days._

_You have to read them. Do a Yahoo or Google search on Oriya and Ukyo. I stumbled on them when I was looking for the Tatsumi side-story. The stories, as usual in true YnM style, are adorable. _

_Major hugs to famous YnM fanfiction author Lyrebird and group for giving the rest of us fans this wonderful treat. Visit the site at lyrebird. demons – __A band of demonic beings living in the deepest regions of Hell or Makai. The region where the primordial demons live is mostly unreachable by Hell's residents. There are eight primordial demons – each one representing a point of a Chaos star and all of them drawing powers from Chaotic sources._

_More will be revealed about them in the subsequent chapters. As much as this term has been used from time-to-time, the characters comprising of this group of beings has been created by PJ Zatken._

_**Shikigami –**__ Mystical servants who take on the shape of animals in their battle form._

_**Shinigami –**_ _Angels or Guardians of Death. Those who become shinigami have deep regrets and strong ties to the mortal world. Out of those who die and face judgment before Enma, the Lord of Death selects a handful to become shinigami. All shinigami are to work in pairs to prevent the abuse of privileges, since they each can pass freely between Chijou and Meifu. Each shinigami also chooses a mystical power to master, which will aid him or her during duty. Although they hold one of the most prestigious positions in Meifu, they are also unfortunately the lowest paid employees in JuOhCho._

_**Shokan Division –**__ The summons sections of EnmaCho or the Judgment Bureau. Their agents, known as shinigami or angels of death, retrieve souls of those who appear in the list but have not faced judgment before Enma._

_**Terazuma Hajime - **__He is Wakaba Kannuki's senior partner in the Chugoku area. Although he has pointed ears and dark marks under his eyes due to his parasitic shikigami, he is handsome in his own right and bears a strong resemblance to Tsuzuki. A former detective of the Hiroshima Prefecture Police, an excellent archer, and a current shinigami, Terazuma's motto is efficiency and utilization of strength. He despises Tsuzuki because he sees his senior colleague as a "waste," not only due to Tsuzuki's lackadaisical attitude but also for the latter's possession and almost non-utility of his Fuda and shikigamis' powers. He avoids women and physical contact with women since he turns into his shikigami form with a woman's touch. Hisoka, too, also has the same effect on Terazuma. Although he avoids women, he welcomes Wakaba's presence for more reasons other than his partner's ability to turn him back into his human form._

_Almost everyone calls him Terazuma, and Wakaba calls him Hajime-chan. Terazuma Hajime belongs to Matshushita Yoko, the manga-ka._

_**Todoroki - **__The chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau. Chief Todoroki is one of Chief Konoe's fiercest enemies, and is an unseen character in the series._

_I know. I know...what's __**Chief Satori **__doing in the story?_

_When I was doing my research on the series, I thought that the chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau is un-named. After doing more research for the purposes of this fic, I found out (much to my embarrassment) that __**Todoroki**__ is the name of the chief. So for less confusion (and in an effort to save face), this is how the story goes..._

_The Peace Preservation Bureau has two chiefs - one handling internal affairs, and the other managing affairs outside affairs. Chief Satori handles internal affairs, and Chief Todoroki is in charge of external affairs. Although the two of them have different responsibilities, they have equal power and they have their respective staff. At the same time, both of them are thorns in Konoe's side. _

_Chief Satori is a character created by PJ Zatken, and Chief Todoroki is a creation of manga-ka Matshushita Yoko._

_**Ukyo / Ukyou / Sakuraiji Ukyou **__– A young lady from Sakura Pharmaceuticals, a leading drug manufacturer. She is an important woman in Muraki's life. Two years younger than Oriya, they became acquaintances in the university. Together with Oriya, she is anxious about Muraki's fate. In the side-stories, it turned out that Oriya took pharmaceutical sciences with Ukyo at the university._

_The excerpt above comes from Lyrebird's site. Many thanks to her and her team for bringing this to life to us who don't speak or read Japanese. _

_For the purposes of this fic, Ukyo died and Muraki had just found out about it upon his recent return to see the two._

_**Wakaba Kannuki -**__ She is Terazuma Hajime's partner in the Chugoku area. A Fuda user, she is the only one who could control Terazuma when he changes into his shikigami form. She looks like a pretty and bubbly high school girl in a shaded sailor uniform with long wavy hair entwined with ribbons. Aside from having a sweet disposition, she is an awesome cook and a wonderful baker who spoils Tsuzuki and the rest of the Shokan Division with her pastries. _

_Her partner, Terazuma, calls her Kannuki. Tsuzuki affectionately calls her Wakaba-chan. The rest of her peers call her Wakaba, and she belongs to Matshushita Yoko.

* * *

_

_**And a Guide to the Primordials (list will be added as they appear. All that appear in this section are original characters created by PJ Zatken)**_

_**Caer –**__ the first of the primordials to have awakened. He is the one who saves Muraki from the fires in Shion University at Kyoto. He appears at the Inquisition Hall to lay claim on Tsuuzki.

* * *

_

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_I do not own Yami no Matsuei and its lovable characters. However, I do own this fic and Chief Satori and other original characters._


	26. Mastering the Art of Manipulation Prt 1

**YAMI NO MATSUEI – DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Twenty-Six – Mastering the Art of Manipulation (Part One)**

The Gushoshin Twins were busy gathering data for tonight's debriefing – a meeting that Konoe had requested and expected everyone's attendance once the Inquisition proceedings were over.

The fax machine suddenly whirred to life and slowly imprinted the incoming message, startling the twins at first. It had been hours since the deluge of Request Forms came in and bombarded them, causing a great delay from their work.

Gushoshin Elder sighed and the two temporarily left everything that they were doing to see this new request. They would not be surprised if this new request had something to do with people being unable to die.

The two then hovered over the fax machine, reading the message as it came out. They were right about their suspicion, but there was something different from this request and it hit closer to home for them. They also would not be surprised if this message would hit Hisoka much harder than everyone else.

The twins exchanged meaningful stares while their hearts clenched…the faxed information bearing the message….

_**Request Form**_

_Investigation regarding the Kurosaki family. _

_Check Shokan Division archive for background information. Tatsumi Seiichiro and Watari Yutaka chief investigators._

_**Object of Investigation:**__ Kurosaki Rui. Kurosaki Nagare._

_**Location:**__ Kanagawa Province, Kamukura City,_

_xxxxxx_

--

Hisoka withdrew from Tsuzuki and stared into the other's eyes. His emerald eyes still glistened from his abundant tears and his supple lips quivered as he asked in a choked whisper, "You're…leaving?"

Meeting the other's probing and melancholic gaze, Tsuzuki gently swept away the unruly blonde hair that covered Hisoka's eyes. His tears continued to flow while he wiped away the tears beading and escaping from the corner of Hisoka's eyes, his reply to his partner and lover being, "I don't know yet. Too much is at stake. Too many are involved. If I make the wrong decision…."

After shaking his head and doing his best not to uncontrollably sob once more, Hisoka told the other, "Don't leave, Tsuzuki. We've worked things out together before. If you leave, you're giving up."

"But what about who or what I really am? You can't –"

Knowing what was in Tsuzuki's mind and his tone bearing the mix of frustration and pleading, the empath interjected, "I don't care _who_ or _what_ you are. You heard what the rest believe about you. You heard what the Chief said. You'll always be human to me…to all of us. Why don't you believe that? What you've always wanted_ is_ the truth about who you are."

"Hisoka…"

The empath touched Tsuzuki's cheek and whispered, "Don't go, Tsuzuki. I don't want you to go."

Giving the empath a soft smile, Tsuzuki planted another lingering and heartfelt kiss on the other's lips and then said, "I'll do my best not to leave. That's all that I could promise you."

As he saw Hisoka become sadder while those tears began to well in the empath's eyes once more, Tsuzuki's smile became gentler and more consoling. "I think the Inquisition's done with me for now. If I'm not needed anymore, we'll sit down. We'll talk more about this tonight. Please don't be sad. I'm still here."

Hisoka lifted his head and met Tsuzuki's gaze. He gave the other a tightlipped smile, some of his tears now escaping from the corner of his eyes as he nodded.

Tsuzuki leaned forward and kissed Hisoka on the forehead, then the nose, and then on the lips…the gestures gentle and affectionate.

Rising and then standing from behind the Dais of Truth, Tsuzuki asked the judge, "Your Honor, do you wish me to return to where I earlier stood? I just wanted to make sure that Hisoka was okay."

The judge's tone hinted His gentleness and benevolence as he replied, "Unless there is anyone in this Inquisition Hall that wishes to speak regarding your fate, you're free to join your friends. However, please note that you have three nights starting tonight to make your decision as to what realm you'd choose to go. Please consider your choice carefully."

Hearing that reality made Tsuzuki let out a subtle yet burdened sigh, telling the judge afterwards, "Yes, Your Honor. I'll think things through."

"You and Kurosaki-kun may go ahead and step down, Tsuzuki-san."

Tsuzuki kneeled before Hisoka once more and whispered to his partner, "I can join you now, Hisoka. Let us go back to our seat. Once the Inquisition's finished for the evening, we'll return to Gensoukai and make sure that everyone's all right."

After he looked up and paused for a few minutes, a still-melancholic Hisoka took Tsuzuki's offered hand. He quietly walked down from the Dais of Truth's steps with Tsuzuki consolingly holding his quivering hand.

By this time, Tatsumi and Terazuma now sat closer to Troy while Hisoka was at the Dais of Truth. The two remained silent yet constantly vigilant of the entire proceedings. They were about to move to their original seat at the end of the bench but Tsuzuki smiled and motioned them that Hisoka and he would go ahead and take their old spot.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki then sat down with their friends as all eyes in the courtroom were still focused on them.

The judge remained quiet as He read the papers for the next charge. He waited for the arrival of the next one to stand behind the Dais of Truth.

Once Tsuzuki and Hisoka were settled, Tatsumi resumed his attention on scanning their surroundings. He noticed how Caer had been focused on him and the others, which prompted him to inquire with Troy, "Tell me about this Caer aside from the fact that he's a primordial."

"So you noticed, too," mumbled Troy as he saw how Caer smiled at him once they established a couple of seconds' worth of eye contact, only for Troy to end it by glancing at Tatsumi and still feeling that Caer's attention was still on them.

Tatsumi's discomfort reflected in his voice and the way that his forehead crinkled as he asked Troy, "Why is he giving us_ that_ look?"

Ashtarote interjected, "Are you talking about that_ 'come hither'_ look that Caer's been throwing over here since he arrived, Tatsumi?"

With his face flushing a bit from hearing his thoughts be openly and blatantly echoed, Tatsumi let out a heavy sigh to expel some of the tension and discomfort. "Yes, Lord Ashtarote."

After letting out a soft chuckle, Ashtarote said, "Get used to it, Tatsumi. There are four things that stir Caer's interest, and that's beauty, power, sex, and chaos. He sees and senses that from all of us here."

Troy let a pursed-lipped smile escape from his lips, a short yet lighthearted chuckle being heard from him afterwards as he shook his head. He crossed his left leg over his right one and then he leaned forward to rest his elbow on his thigh, his hand now cradling his chin and his body more relaxed. He glanced at Ashtarote and then his smile slightly warmed up as their eyes met – a temporary yet welcome relief from the internal turmoil bubbling inside him.

Ashtarote's forehead crinkled for a minute although he welcomed that smile with a questioning smirk. "What's so funny, Lord Abigor?"

Shaking his head and then letting out an amused sigh, Troy replied, "First of all, it's _Abigor_ because we're among friends. Second, don't let our men ever hear you talking about how beautiful or handsome we are. You'll _never_ hear the end of it."

Blinking for a bit and feeling that Konoe and the shinigami were entertained from overhearing the conversation, Ashtarote replied, "But I'm not ugly."

This time, it was Troy's turn the blink as he assessed the meaning behind Ashtarote's response. When he could not figure out the basis of the other's comment, he asked, "Do you think that I just called you ugly? Why are you being so negative?"

The smile escaping from Troy's lips then became warmer and more relaxed as he added. "Ashtarote, you're not ugly. I've never called you ugly. On the contrary, I keep telling you for eons that you're very handsome especially if you stop scowling most of the time. It makes you more approachable, just as you had been before we fell."

After letting out another short and soft laugh, Troy continued in such a lighthearted fashion, "I could just picture our men giving us a weird look if they ever hear us talking about how handsome or beautiful we are. We're warlords, Ashtarote. We hold so many realms respectively because we're respected and feared in the battlefield – whether it is our men or the enemy."

Blinking his eyes and still picturing in his mind's eye how the scene would look like, Troy added, "Try having this conversation in front of our men and then give them an order to launch an attack. No matter how you put it, it doesn't sound effective and authoritative does it?"

Stopping for a minute and recalling how accurate Troy's observation was, Ashtarote dismissively snorted. "I could just easily send them to the flogging masters. They know what you could do to them, so they'd never dare laugh at you either. They know that they should never make fun of us."

"But you gave them priceless amusement before then," was Troy's semi-cheerful comeback. "Let us just say that we should keep such conversations between us. Let us have our men not laugh at us out of respect rather than fear."

Ashtarote sighed, then shook his head and chuckled as his eyes scanned the courtroom. "You _really_ have a twisted sense of humor, don't you Abigor? I keep forgetting how warped your mind can really be. I guess I'm not going to hear the end of it from you, would I?"

"No," was Troy's quick answer, his pursed-lipped smirk still escaping from his lips. Then his expression sobered as he sensed something from Ashtarote – something that reminded him that the present situation was anything but cheerful.

Those around Ashtarote heard him let out a heavier sigh and his earlier-relaxed demeanor return to his well-guarded one. Tatsumi, Konoe, Hisoka, Terazuma, and Troy looked at the direction where Ashtarote's stare was transfixed.

And there was Caer, still staring at them and giving them a disarmingly sardonic smirk when he knew that he got their attention.

Troy closed his eyes for a minute, his legs still crossed and his elbow rested on one knee while he pressed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. His anger slowly returned and although his voice was even, the blood inside him had been bubbling and itching for release. His face had been flushed for a myriad of reasons aside from his rage…Caer having a great part on why he felt so unsettled. "The bastard's having a hard-on because of what's going to happen next. He's been hurling these mental messages since he got here."

Ashtarote's eyes narrowed as he somewhat felt that he missed something from what Troy had just told him. His eyes then went wide as Troy picked up his confusion and clarified everything by saying, "Caer's been hitting on me through those eyes and his psychic messages…and he's been hitting at everyone else in our party with those eyes of his. I don't know who's sicker – Muraki or him."

A startled Tatsumi along with the others from the Shokan Division blinked.

The judge hit His gavel once He was done reading the papers before Him for the next section of the Inquisition. "Would the defendant come forth and take his place inside the Dais of Truth?"

Looking at the shinigami sitting with him and then having his gaze stay longer on Ashtarote, Troy said to Ashtarote as he heard the judge's declaration, "It's our realm's turn. I'll be back."

All of them watch Troy stand up and step down from where he sat, his steps soft yet determined as he walked and took his place behind the claimant's dais.

It was not what Troy said but the way that he said his words which made Tatsumi more intrigued. He asked Ashtarote, "What's about to happen? Why is Tsuuri-kun standing behind the dais?"

"This doesn't look good. Tsuuri looks like he's on a death mission," was Terazuma's interjection as he watched Troy and then glanced at Caer's direction, with him noticing how Caer's smirk became more sadistic as the seconds passed.

"Yes. Actually, it's far worse than what you think. Caer's been waiting for this moment to happen for eons. Lord Abigor's been dreading for this to happen for eons as well," was Ashtarote's reply, looking down at Troy from where he sat.

A misty figure appeared behind the Dais of Truth and took on a more-corporeal form.

The shinigami were at awe as they saw an exquisitely-handsome man with enthralling ruby eyes and long platinum-blonde hair. Everything about the man who now stood behind the Dais was mesmerizing – the expressive eyes, the aquiline nose, the soft lips, the flawless alabaster-like skin, the elegantly-shaped neck, his rich gold-and-burgundy-colored robes and cape made from the finest velvet and silk, his stately posture, and so much more.

"He's beautiful. He must be another primordial," was Tatsumi's comment as he took greater notice of how the defendant had an air of nobility…not just in height but also through the latter's gestures and expressions. To him, the defendant's handsome features rivaled Caer's exquisite looks.

"Yes, he is beautiful indeed but he's not a primordial," said Ashtarote as he saw Troy shift from where he stood, close his eyes, and take a deep breath. "He's the main reason why Caer's been so obsessed in winning Lord Abigor at all costs. Caer blames the one behind the Dais of Truth to be the reason why Lord Abigor spurned him all this time."

Ashtarote then paused and realized one important fact. He blinked and then thought aloud, "I keep forgetting that none of you have ever seen Enma. What you see now is his true form."

All the shinigami stared at Enma – the figure behind the Dais of Truth. They were at awe for a little while until they recalled that so many accusations have been hurled against the latter. Their expressions became grimmer as they could not understand what this upcoming part of the Inquisition was all about.

Terazuma was the first one who regained his composure, now asking Ashtarote for his curiosity and everyone else's benefit, "Why is Enma-DaiOh-sama standing trial? Why is Tsuuri down there?"

Konoe let out a deep, troubled sigh. He did not know how to feel. His entire being felt burdened from being kept in the dark all this time after he had loyally served Enma. "It all depends on whether Troy-kun's presenting his claim as Enma-DaiOh-sama's significant other or as the Lord of Makai."

"It's both, Konoe," was Ashtarote's bleak reply. "He hates being betrayed and being made a fool. Enma did both. In spite of all the intelligence gathered against Enma, he wants to hear the truth from Enma's lips."

As his eyes remained focused on Troy, Ashtarote added as he could feel and see more of the old Abigor emerging as harsher truths about Enma's deception have been revealed. A chill traveled down his spine as the courtroom heard Troy ask the one behind the Dais of Truth, "How long do you think that you could deceive everyone?"

"As long as it takes, Abigor," was Enma's reply, his cold gaze unwavering as he stared back at Troy. "You keep forgetting that I am the Lord of Death."

Troy's temper rose as he pointed over to the bench where Konoe and his men sat, his angry voice reverberating throughout the Inquisition Hall as he added, "You toyed with their lives! They lived a life and afterlife of regret! You made them commit acts that burdened their souls! You made them fall into your clutches! You made it all happen so that you could give them one of your _'unbiased'_ judgments! You abused your power!"

Still unfazed, Enma deadpanned, "You are supposed to be Makai's advocate. My men can speak for themselves. Their fates have nothing to do with you. I can do everything that I wish with my men and my realm. That privilege includes but is not limited to toying with them."

Troy's eyes narrowed as he barely controlled his rage, his eyes glowing brighter red. "Their fates have _everything_ to do with me. You manipulated events in Chijou by getting involved with traitors in my realm. You influenced events in Makai so that civil unrest is now brewing in it."

After a long pause, a seething Troy continued, "Caer told this court some of the things that you've done. You solicited for his help all these years. In turn, you helped the Muraki family – the primordials' followers. You kept a blind eye on the Muraki family's activities. You asked your men to do the same."

Troy had to stop for a minute as he felt something burn and rip inside him, his eyes closing as he grimaced in pain…with Caer being overjoyed as he saw that matters were being pushed according to how he wished it to be.

Troy clenched his fist to regain even a small kernel of control. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Enma. He told the other in a quiet yet intent tone as he did his best to keep pain and anger at bay, "You played us as if we're your pawns. You made\our mortal lives as miserable as it could be. You've constantly tested us for your fickle amusement."

"You awakened Kinu and Gyokuto even after I begged you not to do so. You bribed Satori to do your dirty work. He poisoned the Shokan Division. He caused the infiltration at the Shokan Division. He had most of the Shokan Division staff perish. His poison transformed Watari-san and Wakaba-chan into Kinu and Gyokuto."

"And you _most especially_ have broken the treaty. Meifu was in Makai's clutches shortly before the treaty was forged eons ago. It all happened while we toyed with the idea of having a relationship. I wanted peace for my citizens. In turn, you instigated civil unrest in my realm. You stirred my council's greedy desires for power. You even helped Abraxas and his cronies by sending those demons to destroy me."

Meeting Enma's cold gaze, Troy asked in an even tone that masked the emotional turmoil and physical pain inside him, "Did Caer speak the truth about you? Did I speak the entire truth about your activities? Did I miss anything from the list?"

Without hesitation, Enma's quiet reply was, "Yes, it is all true."

The whispers in the courtroom became louder, the judge being forced to hit his gavel many times before the crowd quieted down.

Hearing Enma's admission broke Troy's heart. He bowed his head, closed his eyes, and held on to the dais' edges as his last-ditch effort to hold on to his sense of calm and composure. His body shook as he heard those demonic voices inside his head clamoring for retribution. His body and his internal tormentors pushed for him to unleash all his anger and sadness over the betrayal.

Yet Troy's mind and heart were at odds. On matters that pertained to Enma, he loved the other so much that it hurt him. His desire to let it all out culminated in silent tears that trickled on his quivering hands and the dais.

As his tears flowed more generously and his soul never feeling as tired as it did now, Troy bit his lip in the long silence until his lip drew blood.

After staring at Troy for a long time, the somber Enma said, "You did miss one thing, Abigor. I hate you and love you at the same time. I hate you when you're the self-righteous and matter-of-factly Lord of Makai. You think about your agenda and people over me."

The Lord of Death paused, for the first time allowing the hurt to sit in his heart as he added, "Yet when we're alone…when you're just simply Abigor…I love you and can't have enough of you. You're the one who ruins me, Abigor, and I still love you in spite of that."

And so Troy lifted his head from hearing those words come out of Enma's lips, his glowing red gaze now more freely exhibiting his anger although the tears continued to flow from him. "If you love me, then why did you do something so despicable and as atrocious as this?"

"I do not want you to love anyone or anything else but me. I waited all this time for your return. I witnessed how you loved others. You love the mortal world. You love Makai. You cherish the bond with your loved ones. You even care about my shinigami. You love God even after He threw you down to Hell. We did spend moments, but they were fleeting. You say that you love me, yet you forsake me for your ideals, your realm, or others. Ikuru Aiko was a test. You forsook some of your powers to send her back to Heaven. My treachery is another test. I wanted to see how far you will go to give up your role as ruler. You failed on both tests just as you have failed the rest that I have given you."

Everyone shuddered from the admission unfolded before the court. The Shokan Division members were as equally shocked as Troy had been, their respective emotions turbulent.

As Troy felt such suffocating pain inside him, so did Hisoka. The empath's hand twitched and trembled as dark emotions from Troy hit him full force. His reeling senses only began feeling a sense of stability once Tsuzuki tightened the hold on his hand with reassurance.

Eon's worth of pent-up anger bubbled up to the surface and exploded, with a tearful Troy slamming his fists on the dais.

Shortly thereafter, Troy broke down and sobbed. His fists were still clenched, his body trembling more from the agony coursing throughout all aspects of his being. Pure hate and hurt flowed from his lips and reflected in his eyes. "You took my son's gift away from him! You threw away his soul as if it was garbage! You had me suffer a short lifetime…a lifetime that should've been my son's to enjoy! You sent unrest and destruction to my realm! Many perished because of _your_ selfishness! You played God with your deception and meddling!"

Troy took a little time to keep the pain that he was feeling at bay. He then broke the silence, his tears streaming down his cheek as he looked at Enma straight in the eyes and told the other, "After _everything_ that you did... After _all_ those who have perished…. All of that…and still it _wasn't_ enough from you. What would it take to satisfy your capricious whim?! You broke the treaty between our realms! You betrayed not only me, but you also betrayed your realm and God!"

"What do you know about God, Abigor?" asked Enma with a sardonic smirk escaping his lips. "You fell from Heaven because you sinned against Him. You accuse me of using you as a pawn. Why don't you hurl the same accusation at Him? He purposefully had you fall because you'll serve Him better by being in Makai. That's no different than the two of us copulating. You serve me better by keeping my bed warm and my body sated. Your tenderness is an added gift that I enjoyed very much."

Not knowing whether his body shuddered out of rage, sadness, or disbelief from what he just heard, Troy told Enma, "I guess you've enjoyed having your whore and fool in one body."

Enma shook his head and let out a burdened sigh. "Don't get me wrong, Abigor. I just happen to be a jealous lover. I show love differently. I stop and destroy any impediments between us."

Troy's head felt as if it had swollen at least four times its size. Blood boiled and pounded in his ears. "My son was _not_ an impediment. My wife, Aiko, Yuta, and Jii-san were _not_ impediments. My people are_ not_ an impediment. Your men are _not_ an impediment. They're beings created by God. You have encroached God's territory by meddling with their fate and free will. You sold your soul to the primordials thinking that you'd get the upper hand."

Enma's crimson eyes coldly stared back at Abigor.

Abigor felt as if he could maim Enma right then and there when he said with quiet conviction, "I loved you all this time…given you my all…only to be your whore and your fool... all while many perished. You're happy because I welcomed and looked forward to being fucked in mind, body, and soul. What made you happier was the fact that I thought you loved me the way that I think I deserved. I've been _nothing_ to you but your toy. I guess you feel so victorious having a whore and a fool who has primordial powers."

The courtroom then fell silent once more for a little while as Troy closed his eyes and held on to the dais, feeling as if the weight of the world crashed on his shoulders. His abundant tears continued to flow from him while his body shivered. His senses spun and his body began to burn inside, his world limited to what was behind the dais and the person behind the Dais of Truth.

Caer's ice-blue eyes reflected the sheer glee inside him. He knew that he succeeded in areas that Enma could not do when it came to Troy. His eyes watched Troy in utter fascination, his heightened senses feeling the rise of potency in Troy's dark aura…his blood and lust coursing thickly in his veins.

The judge, sensing through gifts of His own that Troy was suffering from more than just hurt and anger, asked, "Lord Abigor, are you all right? Are you done with speaking your claim?"

It took a long while before a now-pale Troy could manage a nod, his body trembling as if something inside him was unraveling too quickly for him to control. Sweat beaded on his forehead. Although he felt a ripping and burning sensation emanating inside him, he was cold.

Ashtarote and the others were alarmed over Troy's well-being. Something did not seem right, with Hisoka most especially confirming that fact about Troy.

Hisoka felt the sensations coursing inside Troy along with the increased potency of Troy's aura. Still holding on to Tsuzuki's hand which served as a psychic anchor for him during this rough time, he glanced at Ashtarote and said, "Troy's not well. Something's wrong with him."

Konoe then proposed, "Lord Ashtarote, why don't you take Troy-kun at the Shokan Division? You and he could rest there, if you wish. The Gushoshin Twins are there to keep both of you company."

A tightlipped Ashtarote nodded at Hisoka and Konoe's respective suggestions. He rose from his seat, and then walked towards the dais where Troy stood. He then asked the judge as he walked towards Troy, "Your Honor, please excuse Lord Abigor for the rest of tonight's proceedings. All of Makai's and Lord Abigor's claims have been heard. He doesn't seem to be feeling well."

It did not take long for the judge to say, "Lord Abigor, you may rest for the evening. You've filed two claims against Lord Enma. The first matter pertains as to whether Lord Enma had broken the treaty between his realm and yours. Due to the Lord of Death's admission, this Inquisition finds him guilty of the claims set against him. As the lord of the aggrieved realm of Makai, it would be up to you if your realm wishes to declare war against Meifu. Three nights from tonight, you must give this court your decision as to the fate of Meifu and Makai."

"As to your second claim, this has been the first time that this court became a sounding board for matters of the heart. I normally don't accept such matters. In light of the complex circumstances and political entanglements between Lord Enma and you, I made an exception. You have heard the truth from him. I do hope that the truth – as hurtful as it is – would eventually put your mind at ease."

Troy mustered his remaining control to give the judge a nod, the pain inside him increasing considerably. He then felt a hand rest on his shoulders, with him feeling some relief from seeing Ashtarote. He told his trusted friend, "Take me to him…"

Blinking and being worried, Ashtarote gazed at his lord. "But –"

"Please…."

The short walk to the Dais of Truth, in spite of Ashtarote supporting most of his weight, proved to be an agonizing trip for Troy.

The men from the Shokan Division watched as Troy and Ashtarote stood before the Dais of Truth, each one having such mixed yet altogether heavy feelings about what just unfolded between Troy and Enma.

Enma's stare rested on Troy as he saw his lover dig inside his pocket.

Troy's shaky hand placed the Signet of Hades on the Dais of Truth for Enma to see, the hand becoming shakier as Enma rested his hand on it.

"What is going to become of us, Abigor?" asked Enma, for the first time showing a sign of gentleness towards his lover since the Inquisition began.

The burning pain inside him becoming more severe as his turbulent emotions rose to greater heights, Troy told Enma as Ashtarote stood nearby, "You pawned me just as one would a cheap whore when you betrayed me."

Ashtarote and Enma froze from those words, with Enma saying, "I did what I did because I love you. I want you to be mine."

As Ashtarote saw that Troy was losing his balance, he tried to help Troy only to be motioned to stay back.

Before Troy's knees gave in because of his unexplainably weakened state, Ashtarote supported Troy from falling and said, "Abigor, please… Let us go to the Shokan Division. We'll rest there and wait for the others."

Gazing angrily at Enma and before Ashtarote used his powers to take them to the Shokan Division, a still-teary-eyed and pain-stricken Troy mentally said to Enma through clenched teeth,_ "You taught me well, Enma. You killed everything that made me feel. Bringing the old Abigor back __doesn't__ give you what you want. You'll have proof on how well you've trained your whore and fool__."_

Seeing everything that had happened, Caer smirked victoriously…his mind already working on the next steps as he thought, _"You are awakening fully, Abigor. I will see to it that you are taken care of..."_

With his smirk becoming more malevolent, Caer disappeared from the Inquisition Hall.

The judge then hit the gavel to get the spectators' attention and asked, "Is there someone who wishes to add to Lord Abigor's claim?"

After everyone scanned the courtroom to see if there would be someone else to scrutinize Enma, Terazuma and Tatsumi raised their hands. The two had intent and anger reflected in their eyes, with Terazuma's shikigami becoming more unsettled while Tatsumi's shadows had their dark and thick aura filling their master.

Terazuma then descended the stairs and occupied the dais across from Enma, his parasitic shikigami stirring as its restlessness mixed with the anger and disbelief inside him.

**End of Chapter Twenty-Six**

_**Terminology**_

_**Abigor - **__Demonology books differ in interpretation about Abigor's position in regards with Ashtarote. Some books say that Abigor is a higher-ranking demon than Ashtarote, and some say otherwise. The books, however, agree with the fact that Abigor is a demon commander, a war strategist, a seer, and the ruler of 60 realms in Hell. For the purposes of this fic, I used the interpretation that Abigor ranks higher than Ashtarote. I also took liberalities in fleshing out a background story for him. _

_Chapter Eight revealed that Abigor, whose seal has been mysteriously appearing in __Kyoto Files Revisited__, is none other than Tsuuri Troy. For the purposes of this fic, Enma, the primordial demons, Ashtarote, and the other demons will call him Abigor. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi, Watari, Konoe, Muraki, and Troy's loved ones will call him Troy or Tsuuri-kun. Troy, by this time, is used to being called by either name._

_Subsequent chapters of __Apocalypse Rising__ will explain more about his past, how he fell from God's grace, how he obtained his powers, how his relationship had been with Enma, and why he became involved with the Shokan Division. The depiction of Abigor in this fanfic belongs to PJ Zatken. Tsuuri Troy wholly belongs to PJ Zatken._

_**Abraxas - **__Demonology books differ in interpretation about Abraxas. For the purposes of this fic, Abraxas is a member of Makai's Royal Council. The most influential one among the band of traitors inside the Council, he wanted to overthrow Abigor starting with civil unrest. He also helped Enma destroy Abigor when Abigor's wife was pregnant with his twins._

_The depiction of Abraxas in this fanfic belongs to PJ Zatken._

_**Ashtarote – **__The Grand Duke of Hell or Makai. He has been eyeing on Tsuzuki to replace Sargatanas as the Brigadier Commander of the demon army since Sargatanas has been vanquished in __The Devil's Tril__l manga and anime story arc. The series itself refers to Ashtarote, and the depiction of Ashtarote in the YnM series belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

_**Enma –**__ The Lord of Death. Aside from passing judgment on a soul for deeds (or misdeeds) done during that soul's mortal existence, he also spearheads JuOhCho and EnmaCho._

_**EnmaCho –**__ The Cho (or division) that Enma spearheads. Also known as the Judgment Bureau._

_**Father Lorenzo Opava -**__ A minor original character (OC) created by PJ Zatken. A good friend and advisor to Tsuuri Troy, the priest also has psychic abilities. He can see spirits and demons. He can also heal the sick._

_In chapter one, Father Opava is maimed by someone. In a later chapter, Troy and Tatsumi retrieve Father Opava's soul. The mystery gets even more complicated when Hisoka's empathic powers pick up that Troy - or someone who looks like Troy - is the one responsible for the priest's assault._

_So far, Troy is still implicated in Father Lorenzo Opava's assault. _

_**Gushoshin**_ _**Twins – **__The bird-like creatures that are the librarians and chroniclers for the Shokan Division, EnmaCho, and Meifu. They also assist as needed on research and cases._

_**Kinu and Gyokuto –**__ Golden bird and jade hare respectively. Enma mentions these two names in the Gensoukai/Kamakura story arc. It is insinuated that Enma refers to Watari as Kinu when Watari and Tatsumi "break in" JuOhCho's mother computer. Apparently, the manga-ka's insinuating that Enma has plans for Watari since he talks about Kinu and Gyokuto coming together to fulfill his goals._

_**Makai –**__ Hell, or the equivalent of Hell._

_**Meifu –**_ _The land of the dead where sakura trees are almost in bloom all year round. Enma oversees Meifu. It is the equivalent of purgatory._

_**Kacho**_ – _Chief. Another name called for Konoe since he is the Shokan Division Chief._

_**Oriya Mibu**_ _or __**Oriya**__ – Muraki's long-time best friend, the friendship starting at least during their high school years. He is a master swordsman and is the proprietor of the Kokakuro (a restaurant which is also a brothel in disguise for influential clients). He is referred by many as Wakadanna (young master) by his clients and his women._

_In the anime and manga, the Kyoto Files Arc, Oriya challenges Hisoka to a duel._

_Our beloved manga-ka had done two side-stories which involve three characters – Oriya, Ukyo, and Muraki fairly recently. The stories pick up from after the Kyoto incident where Oriya and Ukyo wait for Muraki's return. I just read the scanlations a couple of days before this chapter posted on _

_In the stories, the three characters have been friends since their school days. In their earlier days, Oriya constantly wonders as to whether his two friends are a couple. Eventually, the truth comes out and their friendship has endured throughout the years. _

_In these side-stories, it seems that Oriya is not only fond and loyal of Muraki but also of Ukyo (which gives me the hint that Oriya may be bi). He had been friends with Muraki since high school while he became classmates and close friends with Ukyo during his university days._

_You have to read them. Do a Yahoo or Google search on Oriya and Ukyo. I stumbled on them when I was looking for the Tatsumi side-story. The stories, as usual in true YnM style, are adorable. _

_Major hugs to famous YnM fanfiction author Lyrebird and group for giving the rest of us fans this wonderful treat. Visit the site at lyrebird. demons – __A band of demonic beings living in the deepest regions of Hell or Makai. The region where the primordial demons live is mostly unreachable by Hell's residents. There are eight primordial demons – each one representing a point of a Chaos star and all of them drawing powers from Chaotic sources._

_More will be revealed about them in the subsequent chapters. As much as this term has been used from time-to-time, the characters comprising of this group of beings has been created by PJ Zatken._

_**Shikigami –**__ Mystical servants who take on the shape of animals in their battle form._

_**Shinigami –**_ _Angels or Guardians of Death. Those who become shinigami have deep regrets and strong ties to the mortal world. Out of those who die and face judgment before Enma, the Lord of Death selects a handful to become shinigami. All shinigami are to work in pairs to prevent the abuse of privileges, since they each can pass freely between Chijou and Meifu. Each shinigami also chooses a mystical power to master, which will aid him or her during duty. Although they hold one of the most prestigious positions in Meifu, they are also unfortunately the lowest paid employees in JuOhCho._

_**Shokan Division –**__ The summons sections of EnmaCho or the Judgment Bureau. Their agents, known as shinigami or angels of death, retrieve souls of those who appear in the list but have not faced judgment before Enma._

_**Terazuma Hajime - **__He is Wakaba Kannuki's senior partner in the Chugoku area. Although he has pointed ears and dark marks under his eyes due to his parasitic shikigami, he is handsome in his own right and bears a strong resemblance to Tsuzuki. A former detective of the Hiroshima Prefecture Police, an excellent archer, and a current shinigami, Terazuma's motto is efficiency and utilization of strength. He despises Tsuzuki because he sees his senior colleague as a "waste," not only due to Tsuzuki's lackadaisical attitude but also for the latter's possession and almost non-utility of his Fuda and shikigamis' powers. He avoids women and physical contact with women since he turns into his shikigami form with a woman's touch. Hisoka, too, also has the same effect on Terazuma. Although he avoids women, he welcomes Wakaba's presence for more reasons other than his partner's ability to turn him back into his human form._

_Almost everyone calls him Terazuma, and Wakaba calls him Hajime-chan. Terazuma Hajime belongs to Matshushita Yoko, the manga-ka._

_**Todoroki - **__The chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau. Chief Todoroki is one of Chief Konoe's fiercest enemies, and is an unseen character in the series._

_I know. I know...what's __**Chief Satori **__doing in the story?_

_When I was doing my research on the series, I thought that the chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau is un-named. After doing more research for the purposes of this fic, I found out (much to my embarrassment) that __**Todoroki**__ is the name of the chief. So for less confusion (and in an effort to save face), this is how the story goes..._

_The Peace Preservation Bureau has two chiefs - one handling internal affairs, and the other managing affairs outside affairs. Chief Satori handles internal affairs, and Chief Todoroki is in charge of external affairs. Although the two of them have different responsibilities, they have equal power and they have their respective staff. At the same time, both of them are thorns in Konoe's side. _

_Chief Satori is a character created by PJ Zatken, and Chief Todoroki is a creation of manga-ka Matshushita Yoko._

_**Ukyo / Ukyou / Sakuraiji Ukyou **__– A young lady from Sakura Pharmaceuticals, a leading drug manufacturer. She is an important woman in Muraki's life. Two years younger than Oriya, they became acquaintances in the university. Together with Oriya, she is anxious about Muraki's fate. In the side-stories, it turned out that Oriya took pharmaceutical sciences with Ukyo at the university._

_The excerpt above comes from Lyrebird's site. Many thanks to her and her team for bringing this to life to us who don't speak or read Japanese. _

_For the purposes of this fic, Ukyo died and Muraki had just found out about it upon his recent return to see the two._

_**Wakaba Kannuki -**__ She is Terazuma Hajime's partner in the Chugoku area. A Fuda user, she is the only one who could control Terazuma when he changes into his shikigami form. She looks like a pretty and bubbly high school girl in a shaded sailor uniform with long wavy hair entwined with ribbons. Aside from having a sweet disposition, she is an awesome cook and a wonderful baker who spoils Tsuzuki and the rest of the Shokan Division with her pastries. _

_Her partner, Terazuma, calls her Kannuki. Tsuzuki affectionately calls her Wakaba-chan. The rest of her peers call her Wakaba, and she belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

_**And a Guide to the Primordials (list will be added as they appear. All that appear in this section are original characters created by PJ Zatken)**_

_**Caer –**__ the first of the primordials to have awakened. He is the one who saves Muraki from the fires in Shion University at Kyoto. He appears at the Inquisition Hall to lay claim on Tsuuzki. _

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_I do not own Yami no Matsuei and its lovable characters. However, I do own this fic and Chief Satori and other original characters._

* * *

* * *


	27. Mastering the Art of Manipulation Prt 2

**YAMI NO MATSUEI – DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – Mastering the Art of Manipulation (Part Two)

* * *

**

The Gushoshin Twins continued to work on gathering the data for tonight's meeting, fully expecting for the rest to return any minute now.

As the two brothers heard noises at the infirmary next door to where they were, Gushoshin Elder made a beeline towards the door and took a peek. Shortly thereafter, he frantically yelled at the younger one, "Hurry! Help!!"

When the younger Gushoshin rushed out to the infirmary, he saw his brother helping out Ashtarote – the Grand Duke carrying an unconscious Troy. He worked together with the other two in laying and making Troy comfortable on one of the hospital beds, asking as they worked, "What happened? Where's everyone else?"

"The Inquisition's still ongoing," said Ashtarote, his sight mostly focused on Troy as he tucked the latter in bed.

Gushoshin Elder flew back with a thermometer since he noticed that Troy was exceptionally pale. A minute after he left the thermometer in Troy's mouth, the thermometer shattered and beads of liquid mercury dispersed everywhere. He and the other two were helpless and shocked from what they just saw.

Blinking and worried, Gushoshin Younger looked at his two companions. "How could that be? How can someone's body be scorching hot based on the thermometer reading yet his skin be ice cold? What happened at the Inquisition?"

Ashtarote let out a troubled sigh, his hand sweeping away unruly strands of Troy's dark hair as he explained to the twins in an even tone that masked his worries about Troy, "The word _'bad'_ doesn't even cover it. Satori was found guilty of treason. Tsuzuki's being forced to choose which realm he should go to by three days' time. Lord Abigor confronted Enma. Konoe had asked for tonight's meeting to discuss everything that took place at the Inquisition. When I took Lord Abigor here, Enma was still behind the Dais of Truth."

Seeing that the twins were still stunned and puzzled, Ashtarote said while still gazing at the still-unconscious Troy, "I don't know what caused him to pass out. It was already bad when Caer was there. It became worse when he confronted Enma and found out the truth that he didn't want to hear."

"_Caer?"_ asked the elder Gushoshin.

And Ashtarote's answer was, "He's a primordial. He's one of Muraki Kazutaka's masters. He's been trying for eons to get Lord Abigor. Now, he's also laid claim to Tsuzuki."

"Tsuzuki-san would never leave Meifu," said the elder Gushoshin as he and his brother added more blankets to cover and keep Troy warm.

"I _wouldn't_ be so certain. Caer told the court what he wanted. He wanted either Lord Abigor or Tsuzuki to come with him to the Pits of Hell, with his preference being Tsuzuki. Too many consequences are involved if Caer doesn't get what he wants. If your Tsuzuki says_ 'no'_ to Caer, then he or someone must convince Lord Abigor to take Tsuzuki's place. If I would be the one to decide, I wouldn't want anyone to go. I'd fight them. But Caer and the rest are primordials. Caer threatens that he and his brethren will lay waste to everything. I know that they're fully capable of doing that. We need to turn the odds towards our favor."

The twins fell quiet from Ashtarote's words, the two worried about what would happen.

"I need to finish the data collection for tonight's meeting, Lord Ashtarote. Chief Konoe wanted to have as much information as we can gather," said the younger twin. "If you need anything, we'll be next door. If you'd like, please rest even for a little while. You and Tsuuri-kun might be able to fill us in on the missing pieces later on."

Ashtarote nodded, agreeing with Gushoshin Younger's proposal. "I'll watch over him. I might join and help you once I'm sure that he's resting comfortably. Knowing Lord Abigor, I'm sure he wants to have closure on this investigation."

The brothers gave their respective bows before Ashtarote and then left. They hurried to get as much done for tonight's debriefing.

Once he had been left alone to watch over Troy, Ashtarote pulled a chair and placed it by Troy's bedside. He sat there while he gazed at his lord and friend, his mind's eye recalling how hurt and angry the other looked.

Ashtarote closed his eyes for a minute, taking in a deep breath before opening his eyes again. He touched Troy's cheek and confirmed that it was still cold.

For a long time, Ashtarote stared at Troy as he did whatever he could to give the other comfort – whether it was to sweep more hair away from the other's eyes and face, pull up the blankets as much as he could in hopes to make the other feel warmer, or to rest his hands on top of the other's blanket-covered hand.

Pangs of sympathy buried deep inside Ashtarote as he noticed how pale Troy was. He also noted his friend and lord's split lower lip, which surprised him because the latter's wounds healed much quicker than a regular demon's injuries would.

Ashtarote's chest constricted and his hazel brown eyes glimmered hints of tears that were about to escape from him. He did his best to empathize Troy's sentiments but could not fathom how much agony the other had endured earlier during the Inquisition. "It hurts me to say this to you, Abigor, but I was afraid that _this_ would happen. I never pictured, however, that it would turn out _this _bad for you. You've been true to your word ever since – that you'll never forsake Makai or our interests for anything or anyone. I'll always be grateful for all the sacrifices you've made for your citizens and those who believe in you."

The past panned before Ashtarote, his mind's eye vividly replaying those scenes that changed the course of his lord's existence and the ties between Makai and Meifu…

_Flashback – Eons ago_

_During the height of the Great War between Meifu and Makai_

_Abigor marched alongside Ashtarote towards his office and private chambers, the Lord of Makai's eyes blazing red as another heated debate within the Royal Council proceedings erupted. Although he kept his civility, he was angry at the underhanded treachery that Councilmember Abraxas and his cronies have been doing of late._

_This time, Abraxas' poisonous tongue and hurtful lies hit home and stirred doubts. His peers who have covertly supported his underground efforts to usurp the throne from Abigor were more vocal along with him. To make matters worse, even the supporters who were loyal to Abigor began doubting the current Lord of Makai._

_And even though Abigor managed to sway his loyal supporters back to his corner, the split-second indecisiveness from his supporters was something that he could not simply ignore. _

_One of the saving graces that Abigor had – something that he was grateful for – was the fact that the citizens and a handful of Royal Council members still believed in him._

_One of those believers was Grand Duke Ashtarote…. _

_The all-day proceedings behind closed doors culminated in the majority of the Royal Council voting 'yes' to Abigor's proposal. Because of his win, Makai and Meifu would embrace a treaty of peace. _

_It was Abigor's hope to stop the bloodshed between Meifu and Makai. He led Makai's royal army and waged war against Meifu – a war that spanned for eons. It was only centuries ago when Enma and he began conversing about the possibility of peace between their realms._

_As the talks between Enma and Abigor resulted in an agreement, a relationship also grew out of the centuries' worth of negotiations. The attraction between the two was definitely there and strongly felt, but it had never been fully realized or openly declared._

_And a couple of nights ago, the lords of Meifu and Makai had come to two agreements – one forged out of peace…the other forged out of love and attraction for each other._

_Per Abigor and Enma's agreement, the peace treaty between their respective realms would immediately take effect. The treaty would also be honored by both parties for eternity, unless Makai or Meifu would break the terms of the agreement. _

_Both Enma and Abigor agreed that if Makai or Meifu had broken the treaty, the distressed realm's grievance would be settled via Inquisition. If the offending party was found guilty during the Inquisition, then the claimant could nullify the treaty and declare war against the other realm. Whether or not the aggrieved party would choose peace, the treaty-breaker and his realm would definitely be punished._

_Abigor's steps were brisk and confident. He believed that ensuring peace between Makai and Meifu would mean that he could now move towards fulfilling two of his main objectives – proving the Lord of Heaven wrong in being benevolent towards humans and punishing Chijou for being the apple of God's favor._

_The Lord of Makai's private sentinels shuddered, seeing such visible signs that Abigor was fuming. Much to their relief, their lord extended the same calm and civil treatment towards them. Two of the four sentinels opened the ornate and heavy wooden doors leading to Abigor's destination, the four bowing slightly after they gave the two royal new arrivals room to enter._

_Abigor quietly nodded and then quickly walked inside his chambers while Ashtarote followed suit. The sentinels closed the door behind them once they have entered the room… _

_Abigor's office…_

_Passing the elaborate and life-like three-dimensional mural of sculptured marble, priceless gemstones, and precious metals, Abigor walked towards the other end of his office where he preferred to have most of his confidential conversations._

_Ashtarote walked out to the balcony where Abigor now stood, the latter's hands resting on the marble railing. He saw how his lord and long-time friend's head had been bowed down as the latter took a deep breath. He chose to give the other time to calm down, especially since his lord held back his temper from flaring up._

_During that long wait, Ashtarote gazed at the icy yet breath-taking scenery before him – a wintery scene with evergreens and other trees that provided a more-comforting feel once one's eyes rested on any particular spot. _

_As calming as the scene was, the location was ironic since Abigor's palace was located close to the Pits of Hell where the primordials lived with only a thin fabric of time separating the two realms. Snow and ice were perpetually present in this particular region of Makai. Many did not like the cold, but Abigor preferred it because the pristine white surroundings provided a visual escape for him. Out of all the realms that Abigor ruled, he chose this region to be his personal home and the home to Makai's central government._

_Finally, Ashtarote heard Abigor ask while the latter's gaze remained transfixed on a tree with a bundle of bright red berries sprinkled here and there, "You haven't said a word about what I was proposing. I've heard everyone's feedback except for yours."_

"_Feedback?__" snorted Ashtarote. "__Rant__ is the better word to use."_

_Shifting and then gazing sideways at his trusted friend, Abigor let out another burdened sigh then said, "You don't sound too happy about what you heard – not just from those ranting idiots but also from me."_

_Ashtarote did not say anything for a long time, the silence being broken by Abigor when the latter asked, "What's __really__ on your mind, Ashtarote? If I'm not going to enter into a treaty with Makai then what other alternatives are there for peace?"_

"_You've established peace and order in Makai when you conquered the most difficult legions. Sixty realms, to be exact…. You spearhead all the Dukes of Hell, kept them in tight reign. Meifu was ripe for the taking, so I just don't understand why you're hesitant in sacking Meifu. After all, it was Enma who started the war. We're just protecting Makai and her interests."_

_After turning around to face Ashtarote, Abigor then leaned against the marble railing and crossed his arms before him. He explained to his friend, "It wasn't Enma who started the war. One of the idiotic Dukes declared war on Makai. That fact is chronicled in our historical archives. We waged war against Meifu because the talks between our realms broke down. Both Meifu and Makai lost many. The violence has to stop. I see peace for both our realms once we enter this treaty."_

_Closing his eyes, taking in a deep breath, and then opening his eyes once more, Ashtarote gave Abigor a probing gaze. "I know that your foresight never steered you wrong thus far, my lord. I also believe that most of the Royal Councilmembers are power-greedy idiots with Abraxas leading the dissent. However, I can't help but think about what Abraxas said out there."_

_Abigor glared at Ashtarote, deadpanning, "__Don't__ even go there. He's asking to be destroyed. I __almost__ gave him that pleasure during the proceedings until you stopped me."_

"_But we have to address the issue, my lord! Abraxas may be an imbecile but he made a good point. The only difference between him and me is that I'm asking about the same issues to understand your stance – not to undermine your authority or question your motives."_

"_My decision to sign a treaty has __nothing__ to do with my feelings for Enma. I'll sign the treaty. The majority of the Council agreed that it was a move that will bring back peace in Makai very soon."_

"_You only had a slight margin of victory, Lord Abigor. I'm afraid of what might happen if Abraxas and his cronies continue their propaganda against you. They'll have the citizens think that you betrayed Makai simply because you and Enma have a relationship."_

"_Enma and I haven't started anything yet. We've been toying around with the idea. I understand that those ranters have no logical reason. However, I don't understand why you're giving so much weight to their words."_

_Ashtarote then blurted out, "I don't want you to get hurt, my lord. I hope that Enma's not making this relationship with you as a relationship of convenience… that he's not leading you on so that he could push his agenda forward."_

"_You know my policy on most matters, Ashtarote."_

"_Yes… Yes, I know. No permanent allies and no permanent enemies. You've always been a firm believer of that since we were in Heaven. The only one you excluded in that belief of yours was Him."_

_After letting out a sigh as nostalgia filled his entire being, Abigor had a bittersweet smile escape from his lips._ "_But that changed after the Fall… Since the heated debates that led to the rebellion and our fall, He never gave us a logical explanation on why He wouldn't pour all His favors on us. We all loyally served Him. He never clearly explained why He would shower his favors on sinners. He made us the beck-and-call for such inferior and greedy creatures. Those in Chijou mock Him and yet he still forgives them. And then He throws us down here…half of Heaven's residents…for an eternity. He never gave us the leniency that He had given these humans."_

"_I still don't understand why you're so obsessed in making Him understand our cause. We've lost already, Lord Abigor. We already fell. Why don't you just accept that we've been abandoned by Him?"_

_Abigor then answered with calm conviction, "I want to understand why God sided with the humans. Why does He pour His mercy on them? Why does He love them more than He loves us? Or should I say __loved__ us…?"_

_"But you've done a good job in bringing stability and peace in Makai! Why can't you be contented that you did everything that you can to make a Heaven out of Hell?!"_

_And Abigor's quiet and sad reply was, "Because I'm not God, Ashtarote...nor do I want to take His place. Because Makai is not Heaven... I want to know why He did the things that He did to us. I need to be able to answer that in case a citizen of ours casually asked me...or whenever I need that answer for my own peace of mind."_

_Silence stood between the two demons…._

_The Lord of Makai's eyes glistened with tears, remembering the Great Fall so vividly. "Everything that I do for our citizens – __that's__ the only gift that I can give them. I was one of the archangels who led the rebellion against God. They fell because they believed in us. The war against Heaven and Chijou __isn't__ over yet. Heaven and Chijou are the enemies – __not__ Meifu. There would come a time that God would realize that He's wrong in placing His trust on the human race."_

_Shaking his head as his resignation over the issue was clearly reflected throughout his entire body – most particularly through his eyes, Ashtarote snorted. "I don't care about proving Him wrong anymore. At least after you've touched the Pool of Chaos, you've been freed from being summoned by these humans through rituals and incantations. You're a primordial. Ever since you transformed, you rival Him in power. You just happen to answer the humans' calls when they invoke you because you want to learn from them...mislead them…"_

"_The next stages of my plan will take place – infiltrating Chijou and living among them. I'll find the weaknesses in human beings, and then Makai will strike. I can bring about Armageddon and have Chijou fall to her knees. With the treaty in place, I can concentrate on more important matters for Makai."_

"_I don't know, my lord. I still think that you shouldn't trust Enma."_

_Still scoffing at the idea that even his most trusted friend was having doubts about this treaty, Abigor then asked Ashtarote, "You and I aren't created yesterday. I think you're worrying too much about me. However, I do appreciate you looking out for my best interest. You and the others keep saying that Enma has an agenda. My question to you is __this__ – since when did matters of the heart become driven by agenda?"_

_Without hesitation, Ashtarote's quiet yet intent reply was, "It happens when one loves the other with everything that he has and the other's intentions are highly questionable. Guess who's who…."_

_Abigor blinked for a minute, falling silent from what he heard from his friend. He then let out a burdened sigh, took in a deep breath to get the tension out of his system, and shook his head before he asked, "So you're thinking that I've sold Makai's political and overall well-being because Enma enticed me to his bed? My personal business with Enma's none of anyone's concern. I'm doing what needs to be done for the greater good of Makai's citizens. I'm not a fool to simply fall prey to my emotions. I choose to have a relationship with someone because of the good that it'll bring to my well-being. I'm not simply looking for someone to scratch me whenever I itch… just as a wanton whore would do."_

_Sounding frustrated as well, Ashtarote groaned. "It's not you, it's Enma! I __don't__ trust him, and neither should you. You're trusting him too much!" _

"_I know what I'm doing, my friend…" was Abigor's calm reply, his tone and his eyes reflecting how he appreciated Ashtarote's concern for him._

_Ashtarote, wanting to clarify the reason behind his concern, concentrated his gaze on Abigor as he said, "I have no doubt about your intentions or the rationale behind your decision – whether it be the treaty or having a relationship with Enma. I just __don't__ want to see you hurt. I also don't want to have those idiots at the Council say that they've been right all along when Enma shows his true colors."_

"_And what true colors would that be?"_

"_Have you ever thought about how __timely__ this relationship is coming into fruition, my lord?"_

_After the long silence between them, Abigor sighed and carded his fingers through his hair. "I've given the relationship and the treaty a lot of thought. I will sign the treaty. I'll also see where matters with Enma would bring me."_

_Abigor then let out another sigh and then added, "Enma and I have been seeing each other as friends and confidantes for eons, Ashtarote… We became closer over the centuries. I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine. If I choose not to have this relationship, I'll exist for the rest of eternity regretting that I didn't' take that risk. I have to see where this journey with Enma will take me. As to Makai, I went to war against Meifu even though I already have ties with Enma. I didn't abandon my duty. Even though I establish a personal relationship with Enma, nothing will change. Duty will always come first."_

"_I know…" murmured Ashtarote, his voice laced with sadness. "I just don't want someone as fickle and as cruel as Enma to ruin who you are. If you're ruined, then Makai would suffer her greatest loss."_

_The Lord of Makai fell silent, carefully pondering Ashtarote's words. "And what's that loss, Ashtarote?"_

"_The loss of the one who brought peace and a sliver of hope in a God-forsaken place such as Makai…. Let us face it, my lord. We're in Makai…Hell…. We've been thrown down here to ponder and be punished for our grave sins. You've brought a semblance of peace and civility in such a difficult and permanent predicament. The people now have hope after eons of not having it. I don't want them to lose hope. I don't want to lose hope, either."_

_Abigor smiled and patted Ashtarote's arm. Touched with Ashtarote's authenticity, he said, "You're a good friend, Ashtarote. I'll do my very best not to lose my way, dear friend. I'll do my very best to continue putting our realm and her interests before anything or anyone else – including my own well-being. I promise you that…"_

_End of flashback_

Ashtarote thought as he leaned back on his chair…doing so as if he was talking to Troy, _"You've changed so much since then. You may not be the God and human-hating leader that you've once been, but you've always been that figure who brought hope to many. You remain steadfast in matters that you believe in, especially when it comes to Makai and her people."_

"_From the beginning, you blamed yourself on why everyone who followed you fell from Heaven – including me. You've mostly been such a risk-taker. You never allowed anything to stop you from doing what you think is right. I did my best to do the same while you were gone. The citizens were happy with my leadership, but I know that they have sorely missed you."_

"_All this time that you've been gone, I sorely missed you too. In the God-forsaken realm where we now dwell, you were one of the few who I trust. You don't deserve what just happened to you. You don't deserve to be used after you've loved him with such abandon. I'll do everything that I can to set matters right for you."_

As Ashtarote leaned closer to a still-unconscious Troy, his gaze still transfixed on the other as he touched the other's cheek and confirmed that the other was still ice-cold to the touch. He let out another worried sigh while thinking, "_I'm so sorry that your gamble in loving and trusting Enma didn't pay off. Don't let his betrayal destroy you and who you are. For the sake of Makai…for the sake of our friendship…for the sake of your soul…don't let him destroy everything you've worked so hard for….."_

"Lord Ashtarote?"

Snapping out of his dismal thoughts, Ashtarote blinked and then focused on Gushoshin Elder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Lord Ashtarote, but my brother and I need your help on these samples you've collected at the cathedral. We'll do our best not to take too much of your time."

After taking in a deep breath to ease the tension inside him and giving the elder twin a nod, Ashtarote gave Troy one more glance. He then stood up and followed Gushoshin Elder to the laboratory which was a couple of doors down from the infirmary. As much as he hated and felt uncomfortable doing so, he left Troy alone to sleep and aimed to return to his lord as soon as he could.

A couple of minutes after a still-unconscious Troy had been left alone, black ooze from the void pooled by his bedside.

The black ooze grew heavier by the second, rising and taking shape. It first hovered over Troy and then settled on the left side of Troy's bed...the ooze making contact with Troy's hand and becoming more corporeal.

Seconds after he completed his transformation, a disarmingly-smirking Caer sat on Troy's bed and stared down at the Lord of Makai. He lifted his hand, gently having his index finger ghost over Troy's pale lips. His smirk became more pronounced as he noted how cold the other's body was. He let out a sigh to ease some of the lustful tension building inside him.

Unable to resist, Caer leaned forward. He planted a light yet lingering kiss on Troy's cold lips, the subsequent kisses slowly but surely becoming more passionate...more sensual.

Caer inwardly chuckled, his supple lips pressing against Troy's lips with more lustful need.

Although still unconscious, Troy's lips parted a bit from Caer's sensual gestures...a fact that made Caer smirk. Caer now knew how much Troy's body was burning up from the hot breath escaping from his slightly-open lips.

The primordial then thought as he continued stealing kisses from the other, his fingertips carding through Troy's dark hair while he took in the other's scent, _"You taste sweet, Abigor. However, I do want more than just a taste. I hope that you could hear me...feel me..."_

Deepening his kiss and having those kisses that followed become more explorative, lust surged much more strongly throughout Caer's system as he felt Troy subconsciously reacting from his ministrations.

Whatever was coursing through Troy and made him feel ill became much more potent – the cold outside as well as the heat and pain inside him intensifed.

As the unconscious Troy's lips brushed against Caer's lips, Caer pondered, _"Your powers are awakening. This is what Enma's been waiting for all this time from you. It's hard on us primordials. So why don't I take you away from here? I'll help you deal with everything that you're going through. With you now knowing how much you've been betrayed, you're more than welcome to come with me – whether or not Tsuzuki Asato chooses to come home. At least with me, you know where you'll truly stand all the time...whether it be ally, enemy, whore, lover, or consort...or a combination of those many things."_

The two then slowly disappeared into the void, with Caer taking Troy somewhere where he could have the other all to himself…the bed where Troy lay now empty….

------------------------------------------------------------------

"We served you. We were loyal to you. We did our best for you. Why would you do such a thing against your men and your own realm?" was Terazuma's question, his mind scrambling to make sure that he would be able to say what he needed to say.

Enma had a pursed-lipped, sardonic smirk escape from his lips as he stared at Terazuma. "You're all _my_ men – _that's_ why. The Lord of Heaven, the primordials, Abigor, Ashtarote, and I…. All of us will do everything that we can to maintain control and peace. The ones who serve us are simply means to an end. The greater good prevails."

Shaking his head and being in a state of disbelief, a barely calm Terazuma continued to push aside his parasitic shikigami's increasing rage as well as Enma's provoking sarcasm. "Your sense of _greater good_ is what's beneficial for you. You didn't care about others. You didn't even care about those who love you...those such as Tsuuri. You treated him as if he was shit! What did my peers at the Shokan Division do to warrant being sacrificed after each one served you with loyalty and dedication? Watari-san and Kannuki were such gentle souls. They were everyone's friends. You had Satori experiment with them as if they were lab rats."

"Watari and Wakaba were also my men. As Kinu and Gyokuto, they're still my men."

Terazuma spat out as his body quivered as he shook his fist, "What you did to all of us is evil! I used to believe in you! Who gave you the right to fuck around with people's lives?"

"You should be grateful that I've made you into a shinigami. You did not amount to anything when you were still alive…when you were still working as a mediocre detective. Although your deductive abilities are still dull, you still manage to do your job here in Meifu. I gave meaning to your existence."

"_Meaning?!"_ asked Terazuma as his bottled-up anger and disillusionment seeped out slowly but surely, the signs showing in how his tear-filled eyes narrowed and his rich voice deepened to a near-growl. "Fuck you! You made all of us regret our lives as human beings and as shinigami. You call not being able to touch everyone, especially the one who means so much to me, an existence with _meaning?_"

The Lord of Death replied with nonchalant amusement, casually checking his perfect nails before comfortably crossing his arms over his chest and smugly looking at Terazuma, "As I recall, Terazuma Hajime, it was _your _choice to merge with your shikigami. You have always been eager to be who you never could be. You wanted to be as powerful as Tsuzuki, or even more powerful. And do you think that Wakaba would reciprocate your affections if you didn't have that _dilemma?_ You were able to touch her later on."

The tears welled and flowed down Terazuma's eyes as his fists balled up more furiously. "Kannuki was already dead by then, no thanks to your fucking manipulative ways! I would never know if she really felt the same way as I did for her – all because of you, Satori, and those demons. You all killed her! Do you know how much Kannuki and I danced around about how we feel for each other?"

"Why? Are you feeling helpless that no one's going to change you back?" Enma deadpanned, still unmoved from Terazuma's anger and disappointment.

Then the courtroom became silent as Terazuma fought with his last ounces of resolve and control hold back, staving off Kuro's takeover of his body. Once he thought that he gained some self-restraint, he asked Enma, "Why did you choose us? Why did you fuck up with our lives? What do you want from us? Why do you need us so much?"

"Your devotion…. Your powers…. I do need as much of you as I could keep, but that doesn't mean that all of you are utterly precious and irreplaceable. All of you have your uses. The treats that Satori fed all of you not only transformed Watari and Wakaba but also filtered out who were expendable…"

Terazuma fumed as his nails slowly but surely turned black…those nails thickening, elongating, and sharpening into claws. At the same time, his fingers began to shorten while his eyes darkened and then glowed red. His body shuddered as the cold sweat beaded on his forehead. His breathing became more labored as he had a more-monumental struggle to control his shikigami.

Enma saw the slow changes happening to Terazuma. He gave the other a disarming yet still-taunting smirk. "I'm surprised that you survived, Terazuma. I guess I've underestimated you. I mostly thought that you're unessential, although I'm grateful for your sense of loyalty. That shikigami inside your body sure gave you some advantages."

A split second later, Terazuma's restraint crumbled and thus gave way for the enraged Kuro – his parasitic shikigami – to materialize.

Kuro, the black lion, let out a mighty roar as his eyes burned brighter red from sheer rage. The shikigami hopped on the dais where Terazuma earlier stood, jumping over the dais and lunging towards Enma with fangs and claws ready to tear anyone limb by limb.

But before Kuro could dig his fangs or tear his claws deep in Enma's flesh, a bright ray of light emitted from the Dais of Truth. The brilliant light swallowed Kuro and Enma and concealed what was going on while a struggle ensued.

Everyone in the courtroom was shocked. They stood from their seats and did whatever they possibly could to see the outcome of Kuro's attack…the sounds of heavy blows being exchanged along with unearthly roars echoing throughout the Inquisition Hall.

**End of Chapter Twenty-Seven

* * *

**

_**Terminology**_

_**Abigor - **__Demonology books differ in interpretation about Abigor's position in regards with Ashtarote. Some books say that Abigor is a higher-ranking demon than Ashtarote, and some say otherwise. The books, however, agree with the fact that Abigor is a demon commander, a war strategist, a seer, and the ruler of 60 realms in Hell. For the purposes of this fic, I used the interpretation that Abigor ranks higher than Ashtarote. I also took liberalities in fleshing out a background story for him. _

_Chapter Eight revealed that Abigor, whose seal has been mysteriously appearing in __Kyoto Files Revisited__, is none other than Tsuuri Troy. For the purposes of this fic, Enma, the primordial demons, Ashtarote, and the other demons will call him Abigor. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi, Watari, Konoe, Muraki, and Troy's loved ones will call him Troy or Tsuuri-kun. Troy, by this time, is used to being called by either name._

_Subsequent chapters of __Apocalypse Rising__ will explain more about his past, how he fell from God's grace, how he obtained his powers, how his relationship had been with Enma, and why he became involved with the Shokan Division. The depiction of Abigor in this fanfic belongs to PJ Zatken. Tsuuri Troy wholly belongs to PJ Zatken._

_**Ashtarote – **__The Grand Duke of Hell or Makai. He has been eyeing on Tsuzuki to replace Sargatanas as the Brigadier Commander of the demon army since Sargatanas has been vanquished in __The Devil's Tril__l manga and anime story arc. The series itself refers to Ashtarote, and the depiction of Ashtarote in the YnM series belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

_**Enma –**__ The Lord of Death. Aside from passing judgment on a soul for deeds (or misdeeds) done during that soul's mortal existence, he also spearheads JuOhCho and EnmaCho._

_**EnmaCho –**__ The Cho (or division) that Enma spearheads. Also known as the Judgment Bureau._

_**Father Lorenzo Opava -**__ A minor original character (OC) created by PJ Zatken. A good friend and advisor to Tsuuri Troy, the priest also has psychic abilities. He can see spirits and demons. He can also heal the sick._

_In chapter one, Father Opava is maimed by someone. In a later chapter, Troy and Tatsumi retrieve Father Opava's soul. The mystery gets even more complicated when Hisoka's empathic powers pick up that Troy - or someone who looks like Troy - is the one responsible for the priest's assault._

_So far, Troy is still implicated in Father Lorenzo Opava's assault. _

_**Gushoshin**_ _**Twins – **__The bird-like creatures that are the librarians and chroniclers for the Shokan Division, EnmaCho, and Meifu. They also assist as needed on research and cases._

_**Kinu and Gyokuto –**__ Golden bird and jade hare respectively. Enma mentions these two names in the Gensoukai/Kamakura story arc. It is insinuated that Enma refers to Watari as Kinu when Watari and Tatsumi "break in" JuOhCho's mother computer. Apparently, the manga-ka's insinuating that Enma has plans for Watari since he talks about Kinu and Gyokuto coming together to fulfill his goals._

_**KaGanKokuShunGei**__ / **Kuro **- roughly translated as red-eyed black lion. This is the parasitic shikigami that shares Terazuma's body and takes control when Terazuma is touched by a woman. Watari endearingly calls Terazuma's shikigami as **Kuro.**_

_**Makai –**__ Hell, or the equivalent of Hell._

_**Meifu –**_ _The land of the dead where sakura trees are almost in bloom all year round. Enma oversees Meifu. It is the equivalent of purgatory._

_**Kacho**_ – _Chief. Another name called for Konoe since he is the Shokan Division Chief._

_**Oriya Mibu**_ _or __**Oriya**__ – Muraki's long-time best friend, the friendship starting at least during their high school years. He is a master swordsman and is the proprietor of the Kokakuro (a restaurant which is also a brothel in disguise for influential clients). He is referred by many as Wakadanna (young master) by his clients and his women._

_In the anime and manga, the Kyoto Files Arc, Oriya challenges Hisoka to a duel._

_Our beloved manga-ka had done two side-stories which involve three characters – Oriya, Ukyo, and Muraki fairly recently. The stories pick up from after the Kyoto incident where Oriya and Ukyo wait for Muraki's return. I just read the scanlations a couple of days before this chapter posted on _

_In the stories, the three characters have been friends since their school days. In their earlier days, Oriya constantly wonders as to whether his two friends are a couple. Eventually, the truth comes out and their friendship has endured throughout the years. _

_In these side-stories, it seems that Oriya is not only fond and loyal of Muraki but also of Ukyo (which gives me the hint that Oriya may be bi). He had been friends with Muraki since high school while he became classmates and close friends with Ukyo during his university days._

_You have to read them. Do a Yahoo or Google search on Oriya and Ukyo. I stumbled on them when I was looking for the Tatsumi side-story. The stories, as usual in true YnM style, are adorable. _

_Major hugs to famous YnM fanfiction author Lyrebird and group for giving the rest of us fans this wonderful treat. Visit the site at http://lyrebird. demons – A band of demonic beings living in the deepest regions of Hell or Makai. The region where the primordial demons live is mostly unreachable by Hell's residents. There are eight primordial demons – each one representing a point of a Chaos star and all of them drawing powers from Chaotic sources._

_More will be revealed about them in the subsequent chapters. As much as this term has been used from time-to-time, the characters comprising of this group of beings has been created by PJ Zatken._

_**Shikigami –**__ Mystical servants who take on the shape of animals in their battle form._

_**Shinigami –**_ _Angels or Guardians of Death. Those who become shinigami have deep regrets and strong ties to the mortal world. Out of those who die and face judgment before Enma, the Lord of Death selects a handful to become shinigami. All shinigami are to work in pairs to prevent the abuse of privileges, since they each can pass freely between Chijou and Meifu. Each shinigami also chooses a mystical power to master, which will aid him or her during duty. Although they hold one of the most prestigious positions in Meifu, they are also unfortunately the lowest paid employees in JuOhCho._

_**Shokan Division –**__ The summons sections of EnmaCho or the Judgment Bureau. Their agents, known as shinigami or angels of death, retrieve souls of those who appear in the list but have not faced judgment before Enma._

_**Terazuma Hajime - **__He is Wakaba Kannuki's senior partner in the Chugoku area. Although he has pointed ears and dark marks under his eyes due to his parasitic shikigami, he is handsome in his own right and bears a strong resemblance to Tsuzuki. A former detective of the Hiroshima Prefecture Police, an excellent archer, and a current shinigami, Terazuma's motto is efficiency and utilization of strength. He despises Tsuzuki because he sees his senior colleague as a "waste," not only due to Tsuzuki's lackadaisical attitude but also for the latter's possession and almost non-utility of his Fuda and shikigamis' powers. He avoids women and physical contact with women since he turns into his shikigami form with a woman's touch. Hisoka, too, also has the same effect on Terazuma. Although he avoids women, he welcomes Wakaba's presence for more reasons other than his partner's ability to turn him back into his human form._

_Almost everyone calls him Terazuma, and Wakaba calls him Hajime-chan. Terazuma Hajime belongs to Matshushita Yoko, the manga-ka._

_**Todoroki - **__The chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau. Chief Todoroki is one of Chief Konoe's fiercest enemies, and is an unseen character in the series._

_I know. I know...what's __**Chief Satori **__doing in the story?_

_When I was doing my research on the series, I thought that the chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau is un-named. After doing more research for the purposes of this fic, I found out (much to my embarrassment) that __**Todoroki**__ is the name of the chief. So for less confusion (and in an effort to save face), this is how the story goes..._

_The Peace Preservation Bureau has two chiefs - one handling internal affairs, and the other managing affairs outside affairs. Chief Satori handles internal affairs, and Chief Todoroki is in charge of external affairs. Although the two of them have different responsibilities, they have equal power and they have their respective staff. At the same time, both of them are thorns in Konoe's side. _

_Chief Satori is a character created by PJ Zatken, and Chief Todoroki is a creation of manga-ka Matshushita Yoko._

_**Ukyo / Ukyou / Sakuraiji Ukyou **__– A young lady from Sakura Pharmaceuticals, a leading drug manufacturer. She is an important woman in Muraki's life. Two years younger than Oriya, they became acquaintances in the university. Together with Oriya, she is anxious about Muraki's fate. In the side-stories, it turned out that Oriya took pharmaceutical sciences with Ukyo at the university._

_The excerpt above comes from Lyrebird's site. Many thanks to her and her team for bringing this to life to us who don't speak or read Japanese. _

_For the purposes of this fic, Ukyo died and Muraki had just found out about it upon his recent return to see the two._

_**Wakaba Kannuki -**__ She is Terazuma Hajime's partner in the Chugoku area. A Fuda user, she is the only one who could control Terazuma when he changes into his shikigami form. She looks like a pretty and bubbly high school girl in a shaded sailor uniform with long wavy hair entwined with ribbons. Aside from having a sweet disposition, she is an awesome cook and a wonderful baker who spoils Tsuzuki and the rest of the Shokan Division with her pastries. _

_Her partner, Terazuma, calls her Kannuki. Tsuzuki affectionately calls her Wakaba-chan. The rest of her peers call her Wakaba, and she belongs to Matshushita Yoko.

* * *

_

_**And a Guide to the Primordials (list will be added as they appear. All that appear in this section are original characters created by PJ Zatken)**_

_**Caer –**__ the first of the primordials to have awakened. He is the one who saves Muraki from the fires in Shion University at Kyoto. He appears at the Inquisition Hall to lay claim on Tsuzuki.

* * *

_

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_I do not own Yami no Matsuei and its lovable characters. However, I do own this fic and Chief Satori and other original characters._


	28. Mastering the Art of Manipulation Prt 3

**YAMI NO MATSUEI – DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight – Mastering the Art of Manipulation (Part Three)

* * *

**

Troy eyes fluttered open then closed once more seconds later. His head throbbed and his body trembled from the mixture of heat and cold colliding and ripping inside him. He realized that he was not in familiar settings – a vast room with bleach-white marble walls and pillars, the relaxing sound of water coming from a natural source and cascading down into a marble pool enough to soothe away one's troubles and aches, the caressing feel of satin and a soft bed against his aching body.

Yet in spite of the comforting feel that such an aesthetically-pleasing and posh room should give, Troy was still alarmed.

"I would not get up too abruptly, if I were you. I took the liberty in making you feel more comfortable," said Caer who was beside Troy in bed. When he brought Troy to his home and bed, he took off the other's royal crimson velvet cape and silk robes of the same rich hue as well as his black leather boots. He left Troy with the ivory white silk poet's shirt, royal crimson cummerbund, and tight-fitting black riding pants that followed the contours of Troy's lower body.

For a couple of hours now, Caer sat in his bed and watched Troy sleep. He gazed at the other's handsome features and thought of a myriad of ways to finally get what he had wanted from the other for eons…the reverie and the fantasizing abruptly ending as Troy woke up.

Once Caer had uttered that warning, it was already too late for Troy. The latter sat up only to have his head throb mercilessly once more while his body shuddered in the pain that lanced through him.

"I told you to not get up too abruptly," was Caer's friendly-sounding reminder.

The Lord of Makai groaned and winced as the near-unbearable ripping and intense burning inside his body got worse – all while his skin became ice-cold to the touch. He took in a sharp breath, his senses reeling and his eyes closing tightly from the pain. Tears came out from his eyes as he gritted his teeth, with him doing everything that he could to bear the pain and regain his composure.

Caer rested his hand on Troy's back, with him telling the other, "The last of your powers are awakening and your body's adjusting to that surge of power. You are not stable right now. Give it time."

"I'll be fine," murmured Troy with a groan of pain that he tried to suppress by biting down his lower lip.

"You did not seem fine when you were making Enma tell you the truth. Did you doubt that I was telling you the truth?"

Troy closed his eyes as he moved to rest his back against the headboard, pain cutting throughout his body from the effort. He added after he let out a pained sigh and took in a deep breath once he settled in, "I didn't doubt you. You're too cold and unemotional to embellish facts."

While his eyes were focused on Troy as the other found a comfortable position to ease the pain, Caer said as he also rested his back against his bed's headboard, "You and I have many things in common. We would rather be hurt knowing the truth from the beginning rather than finding out about it in the end. You have displeased me many times. One thing I did appreciate was your candor and civility. Before you, I never encountered someone who has that much gall to stand up against me. You keep refusing my favors and yet doing it in such a way that I cannot stay angry. Instead of getting angry, I become more enamored with you as time moves on. I find you to be a refreshing and mysterious challenge for me to overcome."

"Refreshing or exciting…?"

The primordial smirked, his amusement and intent laced in his voice as he replied, "Both."

Troy paused for a minute, feeling uncomfortable yet at the same time drawn to the other. He then closed his eyes and focused, his hazy mind remembering what other pending matters were there for him to attend. So he told Caer, "I need to return to Meifu. Everyone's going to worry about me."

"The Inquisition does not require you to appear until three days from now. I am sure that they could discuss matters among them while you recuperate."

After the long period of silence between them, Caer added, "Do you know why you are feeling the way that you have been feeling lately?"

In response, Troy's eyes narrowed a bit as he returned the question. "Why are you trying to seduce me again, Caer?"

Resting his warm hand on Troy's quivering one, Caer's confident reply was, "What if I am? Before Enma came into your existence, there was a time that you considered being with me. We never touched each other beyond a brush of the hand over the other's cheek or resting a hand over the other's hand just as I'm now doing with you. Our eyes, however, are a different story. The eyes – yours and mine – reveal much of what one has always wanted from the other."

Scoffing at Caer's words and regretting for doing so since pain coursed through his body again, Troy murmured, "That whole 'come hither' look that you did at the Inquisition was just uncalled for. You used to be more discreet."

And Caer's matter-of-factly response was, "Your body is still burning up. You need release. Your powers are awakening. You know that there are only three ways to release that. One is unleash all that pent-up energy just as Tsuzuki had done against that wretched town. Two is to release the seal from the Pool of Chaos and immerse in it again."

"You don't have to tell me what the third option is," was Troy's reply, wanting to dismiss how Caer's words were stirring sensations inside him that he wished not to have.

Inwardly laughing and very much amused, Caer said with a disarming smirk, "Yes, I know. You will only need to give in until your body, mind, and soul gets used to housing that much power again. If you keep ignoring your needs, you would not last. I do not think that youd would like the idea of being driven insane because you have suppressed your needs. You will have a lesser grip on your self-restraint if you do. You knew what happened to Tsuzuki Asato."

With a distaste laced in his tone, Troy told Caer, "And I know that you're just itching for me to unseal the Pool of Chaos for you. You and your brethren will have free reign to your powers once more. That's something that I won't allow you to do."

"And with you hating destruction, the third option is the best and most harmless one. Actually, it is the most promising one of the three. I offer that to you – no strings attached."

Silence stood between Caer and Troy as the two gazed at each other, with Caer smirking quietly as he could feel the unstable surge of dark aura emanating from Troy.

Troy quietly scoffed at Caer's last words. "There's _always_ strings attached to _everything_ one does."

"Think about my proposal, Abigor. With me, you know where you stand. You should see how your body reacts to my touch, and this was when you were unconscious. You were able to get some relief being here in my bed."

"I'm surprised that I'm still mostly clothed, although being in the same bed with you bothers me."

With a disarmingly impish smile escaping from his lips, Caer's reply was, "I have only stolen kisses from you. Nothing more…. I just wanted to ease your pain. Why do you not just give in – even just this once? Your body craves for it. You told Enma that you will demonstrate how you have been well-trained as a whore and a fool. Those were your words at the Inquisition."

Closing his eyes for a couple of seconds to keep the burning inside his body under control – Caer's words definitely not helping in that effort – Troy then opened his eyes once he felt that he regained a sliver of self-restraint. He met the other's gaze. Even though he knew the answer to his question, he still asked, "You're never going to stop, are you?"

Caer just smiled. His voice was calm yet his words were veiled with his intentions for the other. "I _never_ stop, Abigor."

Tension-filled silence stood once more between the two.

Finally breaking the ice of silence between them, Caer told Troy as he gave the latter a probing gaze, "Tell you what, Abigor…. Let me ease some of your suffering. Afterwards, you may return to the Shokan Division. In three nights' time, either you or Tsuzuki will be coming with me should all parties choose to take the most sensible choice. Even if Tsuzuki will be the one to come with me, you are more than welcome to join him. If you do, you will be the one to dictate the terms of our relationship. It could be emotionally intimate, or purely physical, or both. It will_ all_ be your choice."

Stunned from the proposal, especially since he was not feeling well, Troy replied, "Once I go that path, there's no turning back anymore."

After he moved closer to Troy, Caer whispered in Troy's ear, "Then if that is the case, just let things be. It is time that you enjoy the gifts of being what you really are. I do not lie through denial or omission. You will always know the truth from me. You will always know where you stand. Armed with the truth about everything, you will always exercise your free will and choose your way."

Caer then had his fingertips then the back of his hand ghost over Troy's cheek. His fingertips then traveled down and caressed over Troy's lips, his enthralling ice-blue eyes meeting Troy's confused gaze. He smiled as he knew that in spite of the other's confusion a lustful fire had already been ignited deep inside the core of the other's being.

Troy closed his eyes, his eyelids shutting down more tightly as his body shuddered from the touch. He felt that burn inside him much more intensely than it ever did. He felt consumed from the other's touch, especially when their lips touched…the kiss between them lingering and passionate. It was not the same kiss as he shared with Enma – the one who he poured his heart to – but it nonetheless stirred a myriad of sensations and emotions for him.

As the subsequent kisses between Caer and Troy took a more explorative turn, someone who had been leaning against the doorsill and watching the two delve deeper into their physical needs said, "Long time, no see, Abigor."

Those words were enough to snap Troy out of his reverie, making him present to where he was and what he was just doing. A flush veiled over his cheeks only for it to disappear seconds later due to the coolness of his skin. His breathing was erratic and his heart raced. His body continued to shudder as he felt that his body was getting the relief that it needed only for it to be curtailed – not by the new arrival, but due to his sense of self-control knocking some sense into him.

Caer glared at the new arrival and his eyes narrowed even more as the latter said, "Oh, please do not stop on my account. I love watching a show. Very exciting and so sweet…."

Drawing farther away from Caer, Troy told him as he did his best for his voice not to tremble, "I have to return to the Shokan Division, Caer. If you want us to make a sensible decision then I need to be there for the discussion."

Caer told Troy, still very much irritated from being interrupted, "All right…. Return to me tonight after your discussions. There would be no strings attached if you do so."

Troy gazed into Caer's eyes. After seconds' worth of pondering, he said, "We'll see. I'm not promising you anything."

The primordial gave Troy a soft smile as he felt that the other understood that he meant what he said. He then lifted the veil which separated the Pits of Hell from Meifu, but not before he drew the other to steal another kiss.

The Lord of Makai melted into the kiss that Caer stole from him, the fire inside him igniting and consuming him…the pain and the feeling of being with someone mingling into something that sated his agony.

But before reaching that threshold of letting go and letting things happen between them, Caer withdrew his lips from Troy and whispered, "I will be here. You know where to find me."

"Yes, I know," was Troy's whispered reply, his heart and head still pounding from the kiss. "I have to go. I thank you for looking out for me."

Another soft smile escaped from Caer's lips as he told Troy, "My pleasure…."

Although in agony as he put on his boots and gathered the rest of his clothing, Troy did so anyway…very much conscious of being in Caer's posh bedroom while another saw them kissing. He just had his cape and robes draped on his left arm, giving Caer a nod of farewell.

The primordial named Ruen stood nearby the portal. She was a tall and beautiful woman of sophisticated beauty – her height just a smidgen shorter than Caer's frame. Although the aura that she exuded was as dark as Caer's energies, her entire appearance from head to toe was warm to the heart and pleasing to the eye to say the least. Her face reflected a lighthearted and carefree spirit, innocence and mischief mingling together as they reflected through her green eyes.

Ruen's enthralling eyes were greatly complemented with a shapely nose, ruddy cheeks, and supple pouty lips that easily curved into a disarmingly warm smile. Her long, wavy chestnut-brown hair which reached down to her knees framed her heart-shaped face and delicately framed cheekbones. Her body was slim and shapely, the promise of all things seductive and carnal that her body was willing to withstand tastefully hidden through her clothing. She wore a one-piece sage green tunic sewn together with gold thread; her dress complemented with a sash tailored with ornate embroidery and small emeralds and gold dusts…the sash loosely fastened around her small waist.

Troy walked towards the portal that Caer had opened up for him. Before he entered the portal, he asked the new arrival, "So tell me, Ruen… How many of you have awakened thus far?"

Ruen's seductively pursed-lipped smile was warm and mischievous, that sense of knowing was clearly reflected in her eyes. Her tone was lighthearted, although she was teasing and chastising the other at the same time. "Abigor, you know better than to tempt a woman to share _all_ her secrets. Shame on you…. I also miss your long hair. Will you grow it back for me?"

Troy chuckled inwardly and closed his eyes with a smile to keep the pain inside him at bay. He knew that Ruen would answer something akin to the response she had just given him. Although he was still hurting, he managed to put his hand over his heart and bow slightly before the young woman. "My apologies, my dear lady…. I'm just eager to know the answer. You're looking as radiant and as lovely as ever. As to my hair, I'm already growing it out since I returned."

"Short or long hair, you still are very much handsome and charming. I am sorry that you are not feeling well. Maybe next time, you would stay longer for a nice conversation just as we have always done in the past. Catch up on old times…" was Ruen's answer, smiling meaningfully at the Lord of Makai.

Although Troy had battled against the primordials eons ago as Abigor, the time and discourses that he had with them were at least civil and most of the time entertaining. Nonetheless, both sides were amicable with each other in spite of the fact that they were actively and perpetually on opposing views.

Both Caer and Ruen watched as Troy entered the portal and disappeared before them.

Glaring coldly at Ruen as she approached him, Caer deadpanned, "Need I thank you for your_ impeccable_ timing, Sister? You even had the audacity to flirt with him in front of me."

"I have not seen Abigor for a long time, Brother Caer. You know how we all genuinely enjoy talking to him. I find his sense of respect, wariness, and contempt mixed together as invigorating. He is an interesting adversary, do you not agree?"

Caer was still not responding, although his glare at his sister cooled down a bit.

Ruen laughed lightly and affectionately wrapped her arms around Caer from behind, teasing and consoling him at the same time as she added, "So it looks as if Abigor's not the only pent-up one. Funny…. I thought that you would be happy being in the same bed with him."

"We were about to in the figurative sense of the word until_ you _came and interrupted it."

Seeing Caer's stewing anger reflected in his eyes, Ruen kissed Caer's forehead with sisterly affection. "Oh dear Brother, do not be upset with me. He is not yet ready for you. Not just yet. I am just looking out for your well-being."

Caer's right eyebrow rose as Ruen sat on the bed to face him. She then told him, "The kiss that the two of you just had would push him to where you wish him to go. That kiss would be more than enough to torment him…make him come back for more. Anything more than that at this moment and you would end up as a fleeting fancy for him. Is that what you want?"

Letting out a sigh that clearly expressed his displeasure, Caer reminded Ruen, "This is Abigor we are talking about Sister. He _does not_ bend very easily. He did not even do so for Enma. He is one of us. I just do not understand why he is so much like our brother. They insist on associating with and caring for inferior beings."

"Why do you keep comparing yourself to Enma? If you are going to get Abigor, I want to ensure that you would keep him once he becomes yours. Abigor feels betrayed and his powers are awakening. The timing of events is just perfect, Brother. You have waited for eons, so what harm would a couple of days' worth of waiting would do…hmmm?"

Caer frowned and told Ruen, his tone hinting endearment for his sister but still reflecting his disappointment from not getting what he wanted, "You are still an evil thorn on my side, Ruen."

"And you would not have me any other way. I make many things possible for our cause as well," was Ruen's comeback as she held Caer's hand. "Be patient, Brother. The stage has been set in Chijou. They will realize that the only path available for them is to give in to your proposal. Just wait for events to unravel in your favor. If you do, you would not only win our brother back but you would also have Abigor. Have faith."

--

No one heard or heeded the judge's gavel. Order, by this time, had been long gone.

Konoe, Tatsumi, Tsuzuki, and Hisoka all stood up once they heard Kuro's roars become louder. The rest of the crowd also stood in panic as they wanted to know what exactly was going on between Terazuma and Enma.

Then the Shokan Division men heard another roar – deeper, more unearthly. A roar that did not belong to Kuro….

As Konoe heard Kuro's cries become strangled, he jumped over the benches before him until he landed on the courtroom floor in a crouched position.

Konoe's men followed suit, with Tsuzuki and Tatsumi jumping into action while Hisoka disappeared.

The Shokan Division chief then got up, running until he was about twenty feet from the enormous orb of white light that swallowed Kuro and Enma. He pulled out a couple of blank rice paper parchments, uttering an incantation and making black writing manifest on the paper.

Shortly after the incantation, Hisoka appeared beside Konoe. Seconds later, Tsuzuki and Tatsumi joined them – the four of them now standing before a massive and intimidating ball of blinding white light.

But just as the four of them became reunited to face the unknown, Kuro let out a pained roar as he had been flung full force from the center of that blinding light towards the marble wall from the opposite side – barely missing his peers.

After Kuro's body hit hard and left a huge hole on the wall, he then dropped on the floor and cried out in sheer pain.

Another roar – one that was far different from Kuro's cries – had been heard from the center of the light. Along with those roars was the sound of a slithering body – the sounds making the crowd run away from the benches in panic. The frantic crowd's cries became louder as they realized that the doors to the Inquisition Hall were mystically shut until the end of tonight's proceedings.

The Shokan Division men saw a large tail striking down at them from above. They dispersed and escaped their attacker's wrath, with Konoe and Hisoka running to help Kuro while Tsuzuki and Tatsumi went on opposite directions to protect the rest of their peers.

The blinding light slowly but surely died down…those in the courtroom shocked to see who – or what – let out those spine-chilling roars that continued to reverberate throughout the courtroom.

A fierce dragon with burning crimson eyes, gold and purplish silver scales, and diamond claws emerge…the monstrous form slithering towards the heavily-injured Kuro. Its glowing eyes had murderous intent, not caring if Konoe and Hisoka were there to protect his prey.

The dragon – one of Enma's manifestations – swung its sharp diamond-barbed tail down at Kuro, Konoe, and Hisoka as if it was a mace.

Hisoka and Konoe worked together just as elder had trained the younger one. They combined their powers, forming a barrier that withstood the dragon's mighty blow and at the same time having the dragon's force be thrown back against it.

Tsuzuki and Tatsumi ran, only for them to be struck far away by the dragon's tail. Tsuzuki crashed against the benches while Tatsumi's body hit hard against the judge's dais.

Still undeterred and more enraged, the dragon kept striking the barrier. Its attacks increased once it saw that the once-invisible barrier became visible, the barrier now showing large cracks.

Continuing to supply psychic power to enforce the barrier and at the same time draining their energies, Hisoka and Konoe did their best to withstand the dragon's escalating attacks – all while Konoe used the second Fuda spell to transform an injured Kuro back into a heavily-bleeding Terazuma.

As it let out a murderous roar, the dragon flung his tail down on the barrier. This last attack would be the end of the barrier as well as the ones being protected by it.

But before the dragon – or Enma – managed to destroy the barrier, darkness quickly wrapped around the dragon's entire body …the darkness concentrating most around the dragon's neck.

The marble floor cracked, earth being revealed underneath as the ground shook. At the same time, some of the marble pillars collapsed. Sheer panic ensued inside the courtroom, the crowd screaming to escape from falling debris, being flung over as the earth shook, or being swallowed by the splitting ground.

The dragon thrashed, its tail flinging as randomly as it did its best to escape the dark vise wrapping around him. Tatsumi's dark aura and Enma's own clashed, one doing its best to overcome and destroy the other.

"Tatsumi, stop!! You're killing Enma-DaiOh-sama!!" was Tsuzuki's cry as he jumped to where Tatsumi stood, only to be flung away by an invisible shadow barrier which kept Tatsumi undisturbed.

"That's _precisely_ what I'm doing! Get out of the way, Tsuzuki!!" was Tatsumi's yelled reply as his servant shadows continued to subdue the dragon. The secretary could feel the thick power locked deep inside him bubble to the surface, most of that dark energy being untapped since his lifetime and the power that he demonstrated against Muraki at Kyoto was nothing compared to what he now hurled against Enma.

Before everyone's eyes, the struggling dragon slowly but surely turned into Enma's human form…the dragon's roars being replaced by short and helpless gasps for air.

The shadows further tightened their grip around Enma's neck, their master's eyes burning with such sheer rage as he let go and let them meld into him as one…thus giving their master the fullest sovereignty over them since he was born. Both master and servant were intoxicated with the power that was shared between them.

Enma could feel his body stretching as well as hear the sound of his bones breaking as the hold around his neck became tighter still, his hands and legs bound in vise-like grip.

As Tsuzuki crawled to get up he yelled to Tatsumi, "This _isn't _you, Tatsumi! Please stop!!"

With his blue eyes still narrowed dangerously as he gave Enma a death glare which oozed such potent hatred, Tatsumi allowed the darkness to swallow him whole. Hatred and the desire for retribution coursed so thickly in his veins and body, his entire being regretting in unleashing his temper and at the same time regretting that he did not finish off the fickle vainglorious bastard who played them as pawns.

"Bring back Yutaka, Wakaba-chan, and everyone else who died," were Tatsumi's words through gritted teeth. His servant shadows flicked and wrapped around his feet, legs, and hands as if they were black fire consuming his body. Together, he and his shadows worked and flung Enma hard against the marble wall – harder than what Enma the dragon did to Kuro.

Enma's eyes widened in utter fascination from seeing Tatsumi's power, his choked words laced with taunting were, "And if I don't then what would you do, Tatsumi Seiichiro?"

"I'll destroy you! You don't deserve to exist – you and Muraki! We served you and you used us! For that, you'll pay!!" Tatsumi bellowed, his shadows feeding from the vast spectrum of volatile emotions running heavily throughout his entire being.

"Tatsumi-san, no!! Don't lose yourself over this! This isn't what Watari-san would've wanted!!"

This time, Tatsumi stopped. His body stiffened as he finally heard Hisoka's yelled plea along with Watari's name being mentioned.

A minute later, Enma's body dropped hard on the marble floor as Tatsumi and his shadows released him.

Breaking the long silence, the judge said in contained anger, "Thankfully _this_ is the last of the proceedings. After the proceedings being blatantly disrupted by Lord Enma, Terazuma Hajime, and you, is there anything that you and your peers would like to add?"

With his heart still racing and his anger still pumping his adrenaline so strongly inside him, Tatsumi could only manage to say, "Aside from seeking justice for my fallen peers because of Lord Enma's betrayal, there's nothing else Your Honor."

The judge then declared, "You and your peers shall have justice, Tatsumi-san. This court finds Lord Enma guilty based on the overwhelming claims set against him. Due to Lord Abigor and Lord Ashtarote's excused absence, the Shokan Division and Makai need to settle between them as to who would have the right to inflict punishment and what punishment would be administered. Due to the severity of the claims laid against him, the punishment can rise up to the Lord Enma's destruction. As to Lord Enma, he will be held under My jurisdiction until three nights' time."

"Yes, Your Honor. We thank you," was Tatsumi's reply. He glanced sideways once he felt something rest on his shoulders, his eyes closing and his reciprocating hand resting on Tsuzuki's hand.

After striking His gavel, the judge said, "This court will reconvene three nights from tonight. The administration of punishment against Chief Satori and Lord Enma will take place. Tsuzuki Asato's decision on where he should permanently reside will also be heard. If there are no more comments, this court is adjourned."

As the sound of the judge's gavel reverberated once more, Hisoka and Konoe approached Tatsumi while supporting a barely-conscious and heavily-injured Terazuma.

"Let us go home, men. Terazuma-san needs to be looked after as well," said Konoe.

Tsuzuki and Tatsumi motioned Hisoka and Konoe to let them carry Terazuma, with Konoe nodding and waving his hand…bringing them back to the Shokan Division.

--

The five Shokan Division men reappeared inside the infirmary. Tsuzuki and Tatsumi worked together on lifting Terazuma as gently as possible on the bed while Konoe and Hisoka searched for the Gushoshin Twins, Ashtarote, and Troy.

And all that the five men heard was an upset Ashtarote while the Gushoshin Twins tried to appease him.

As Hisoka and Konoe bumped into them, Konoe told the twins, "Terazuma-san is badly injured. Help the others tend to his wounds."

Ashtarote then blurted out, "Lord Abigor's missing. He was in the infirmary, resting and unconscious. We were just a couple of rooms away from him, and he had disappeared!"

"Please don't be upset, Lord Ashtarote," said Konoe, inwardly worried as to what happened to Troy.

"Who wouldn't be upset about this! You all know that he's not well!" snapped Lord Ashtarote. "How can someone unconscious disappear from your infirmary?!"

"I'm here. Just please stop yelling. My head already hurts."

Hearing that groaned voice, Ashtarote and the others looked and saw a pale Troy barely able to stand up straight…with Ashtarote giving his lord support as the latter's knees gave way just in the nick of time. He noticed that Troy had shed some of his clothing, but that detail was minor compared to how unwell the other one was.

Once he had a hold of Troy, Ashtarote then scooped Troy from his feet and carried the latter in the infirmary.

Tatsumi, Tsuzuki, and the Gushoshin saw the additional patient. Tsuzuki went ahead and gathered some hot water in a basin for Troy since the latter looked pale.

Once Ashtarote laid his lord on the bed the latter occupied before disappearing, he asked while making sure that his voice was not loud. "Where have you been, Lord Abigor? The Gushoshin and I have scoured the entire Shokan Division looking for you."

"Caer… Long story…" was Troy's weak reply, feeling some relief from the hot face-towel that Tsuzuki had neatly placed on his forehead once he had been given a warm sponge bath from the neck up to keep him warm.

Placing blankets over Troy's ice-cold body after he had taken off the other's leather boots, Ashtarote then snorted. "What does he want from you?"

Troy, trying not to slip into delirium, said to Ashtarote and the other, "He took me to his home…wanted to help me feel better. Last part of my powers is waking up. My body's overloading because of it."

Without forethought, Tatsumi said to Troy as he finished cleaning and dressing a sleeping Terazuma's many wounds, "Then we have to do something about it. We'll do everything that we can to help you."

"None of you can help this time. It has to go through its course…just let things be."

Tsuzuki had a rueful smile and chastised Troy, "Why are you being so pessimistic? We've helped you before. We're all friends here. We're here to help you."

"Being friends is _exactly_ why none of you can help. Why do you think Caer's so _eager_ to help me?"

Everyone was puzzled for a couple of minutes until Hisoka caught the thoughts that have been seeping from Troy's mind…having such a mixture of emotions surge throughout his being and making him turn beet red. He knew exactly what Troy was trying to explain.

Blinking, Ashtarote asked Troy, "I still don't understand, Lord Abigor."

Closing his eyes and trying to hold on to the last ounce of restraint that he had but now failing miserably, Troy barely controlled the shuddering of his body as he blurted out, "Caer wanted to _fuck_ me so that my body wouldn't overload. None of you can help me because friends shouldn't _fuck_ each other. And the last thing I want is to resume being Enma's _fuck-toy_. Does _that_ answer your question, Ashtarote?"

Everybody fell silent from what they just heard. All of them flushed and turned red. Troy was too much in pain to care about propriety in his words. Ashtarote and Tsuzuki blinked and turned beet red from realizing how clueless they were. Hisoka just flushed a deeper shade of red from hearing the thoughts he picked up from Troy be blurted out. Tatsumi shook his head as an effort to recover from his shock, but was definitely blushing. The Gushoshin Twins were speechless from hearing Troy use such vulgar language and now that they knew exactly what Troy was telling them, how they wished that they did not.

For short, everyone was uncomfortable in a very weird way thus adding to the already-tense ambiance inside the infirmary.

It took a while before Konoe, in an effort to maximize the little amount of time that they have left as well as to break the uncomfortable silence and lingering embarassment of making Troy blurt out his problem, told everyone, "We'll hold the meeting here while Terazuma-san and Troy-kun rest. So what have you gathered so far for us, Gushoshin?"

Gushoshin Elder cleared his throat, still shuddering from what he just heard, said as he held the stack of faxed messages that have flooded in while everyone else was gone, "The Earl at the Hall of Candles confirmed these incidents. Apparently, people are scheduled to die but could not. These cases are by the hundreds just two hours ago. We're still receiving faxes from Information Technology."

The Shokan Division men along with Ashtarote exchanged glances. Troy was listening intently, although he kept his eyes closed to keep the throbbing headache he was suffering at bay.

"It's already happening," were Tsuzuki's grim words. "Caer's not lying about it."

"The top faxed message was one of the many we have received tonight," interjected Gushoshin Younger, taking the paper that his elder brother had handed him. He then gave the paper to Konoe and added, "Kacho, please look at the details. I humbly suggest looking into the matter as quickly as possible."

When Tatsumi saw Konoe's face become pale, he approached their chief and then received the paper. His quiet and grim reaction bothered Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Ashtarote.

Once Konoe received the paper back from Tatsumi, he then handed the facsimile message for Hisoka and Tsuzuki to read.

Hisoka's blood froze as he read the message….

_**Request Form**_

_Investigation regarding the Kurosaki family. _

_Check Shokan Division archive for background information. Tatsumi Seiichiro and Watari Yutaka chief investigators._

_**Object of Investigation:**__ Kurosaki Rui. Kurosaki Nagare._

_**Location:**__ Kanagawa Province, Kamukura City,_

_xxxxxx_

"So would you two go and take care of this first thing in the morning? Rest tonight and leave tomorrow. If you need help, call on us," was Konoe's question to Tsuzuki and Hisoka.

"I'll help as well," said Ashtarote as he saw how much this new development had bothered the Shokan Division men.

"Yes, Kacho…. Thank you, Lord Ashtarote," was Hisoka's quiet yet intent reply, memories from his disturbing mortal life reopening deep wounds that he ignored all this time.

Tsuzuki gazed at Hisoka, his mind's eye still remembering what was contained within the Request Form. He was tightlipped as he discreetly slipped his hand and interlaced his fingers with Hisoka's trembling fingers. He affectionately tightened his hold, doing his best to let the other know that he would be there for Hisoka no matter what happened.

**End of Chapter Twenty-Eight

* * *

**

_**Terminology**_

_**Abigor - **__Demonology books differ in interpretation about Abigor's position in regards with Ashtarote. Some books say that Abigor is a higher-ranking demon than Ashtarote, and some say otherwise. The books, however, agree with the fact that Abigor is a demon commander, a war strategist, a seer, and the ruler of 60 realms in Hell. For the purposes of this fic, I used the interpretation that Abigor ranks higher than Ashtarote. I also took liberalities in fleshing out a background story for him. _

_Chapter Eight revealed that Abigor, whose seal has been mysteriously appearing in __Kyoto Files Revisited__, is none other than Tsuuri Troy. For the purposes of this fic, Enma, the primordial demons, Ashtarote, and the other demons will call him Abigor. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi, Watari, Konoe, Muraki, and Troy's loved ones will call him Troy or Tsuuri-kun. Troy, by this time, is used to being called by either name._

_Subsequent chapters of __Apocalypse Rising__ will explain more about his past, how he fell from God's grace, how he obtained his powers, how his relationship had been with Enma, and why he became involved with the Shokan Division. The depiction of Abigor in this fanfic belongs to PJ Zatken. Tsuuri Troy wholly belongs to PJ Zatken._

_**Ashtarote – **__The Grand Duke of Hell or Makai. He has been eyeing on Tsuzuki to replace Sargatanas as the Brigadier Commander of the demon army since Sargatanas has been vanquished in __The Devil's Tril__l manga and anime story arc. The series itself refers to Ashtarote, and the depiction of Ashtarote in the YnM series belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

_**Enma –**__ The Lord of Death. Aside from passing judgment on a soul for deeds (or misdeeds) done during that soul's mortal existence, he also spearheads JuOhCho and EnmaCho._

_**EnmaCho –**__ The Cho (or division) that Enma spearheads. Also known as the Judgment Bureau._

_**Father Lorenzo Opava -**__ A minor original character (OC) created by PJ Zatken. A good friend and advisor to Tsuuri Troy, the priest also has psychic abilities. He can see spirits and demons. He can also heal the sick._

_In chapter one, Father Opava is maimed by someone. In a later chapter, Troy and Tatsumi retrieve Father Opava's soul. The mystery gets even more complicated when Hisoka's empathic powers pick up that Troy - or someone who looks like Troy - is the one responsible for the priest's assault._

_So far, Troy is still implicated in Father Lorenzo Opava's assault. _

_**Gushoshin**_ _**Twins – **__The bird-like creatures that are the librarians and chroniclers for the Shokan Division, EnmaCho, and Meifu. They also assist as needed on research and cases._

_**Kinu and Gyokuto –**__ Golden bird and jade hare respectively. Enma mentions these two names in the Gensoukai/Kamakura story arc. It is insinuated that Enma refers to Watari as Kinu when Watari and Tatsumi "break in" JuOhCho's mother computer. Apparently, the manga-ka's insinuating that Enma has plans for Watari since he talks about Kinu and Gyokuto coming together to fulfill his goals._

_**Makai –**__ Hell, or the equivalent of Hell._

_**Meifu –**_ _The land of the dead where sakura trees are almost in bloom all year round. Enma oversees Meifu. It is the equivalent of purgatory._

_**Kacho**_ – _Chief. Another name called for Konoe since he is the Shokan Division Chief._

_**KaGanKokuShunGei**__**Kuro **__- roughly translated as red-eyed black lion. This is the parasitic shikigami that shares Terazuma's body and takes control when Terazuma is touched by a woman. Watari endearingly calls Terazuma's shikigami as __**Kuro.**_

_**Oriya Mibu**_ _or __**Oriya**__ – Muraki's long-time best friend, the friendship starting at least during their high school years. He is a master swordsman and is the proprietor of the Kokakuro (a restaurant which is also a brothel in disguise for influential clients). He is referred by many as Wakadanna (young master) by his clients and his women._

_In the anime and manga, the Kyoto Files Arc, Oriya challenges Hisoka to a duel._

_Our beloved manga-ka had done two side-stories which involve three characters – Oriya, Ukyo, and Muraki fairly recently. The stories pick up from after the Kyoto incident where Oriya and Ukyo wait for Muraki's return. I just read the scanlations a couple of days before this chapter posted on _

_In the stories, the three characters have been friends since their school days. In their earlier days, Oriya constantly wonders as to whether his two friends are a couple. Eventually, the truth comes out and their friendship has endured throughout the years. _

_In these side-stories, it seems that Oriya is not only fond and loyal of Muraki but also of Ukyo (which gives me the hint that Oriya may be bi). He had been friends with Muraki since high school while he became classmates and close friends with Ukyo during his university days._

_You have to read them. Do a Yahoo or Google search on Oriya and Ukyo. I stumbled on them when I was looking for the Tatsumi side-story. The stories, as usual in true YnM style, are adorable. _

_Major hugs to famous YnM fanfiction author Lyrebird and group for giving the rest of us fans this wonderful treat. Visit the site at lyrebird. demons – __A band of demonic beings living in the deepest regions of Hell or Makai. The region where the primordial demons live is mostly unreachable by Hell's residents. There are eight primordial demons – each one representing a point of a Chaos star and all of them drawing powers from Chaotic sources._

_More will be revealed about them in the subsequent chapters. As much as this term has been used from time-to-time, the characters comprising of this group of beings has been created by PJ Zatken._

_**Shikigami –**__ Mystical servants who take on the shape of animals in their battle form._

_**Shinigami –**_ _Angels or Guardians of Death. Those who become shinigami have deep regrets and strong ties to the mortal world. Out of those who die and face judgment before Enma, the Lord of Death selects a handful to become shinigami. All shinigami are to work in pairs to prevent the abuse of privileges, since they each can pass freely between Chijou and Meifu. Each shinigami also chooses a mystical power to master, which will aid him or her during duty. Although they hold one of the most prestigious positions in Meifu, they are also unfortunately the lowest paid employees in JuOhCho._

_**Shokan Division –**__ The summons sections of EnmaCho or the Judgment Bureau. Their agents, known as shinigami or angels of death, retrieve souls of those who appear in the list but have not faced judgment before Enma._

_**Terazuma Hajime - **__He is Wakaba Kannuki's senior partner in the Chugoku area. Although he has pointed ears and dark marks under his eyes due to his parasitic shikigami, he is handsome in his own right and bears a strong resemblance to Tsuzuki. A former detective of the Hiroshima Prefecture Police, an excellent archer, and a current shinigami, Terazuma's motto is efficiency and utilization of strength. He despises Tsuzuki because he sees his senior colleague as a "waste," not only due to Tsuzuki's lackadaisical attitude but also for the latter's possession and almost non-utility of his Fuda and shikigamis' powers. He avoids women and physical contact with women since he turns into his shikigami form with a woman's touch. Hisoka, too, also has the same effect on Terazuma. Although he avoids women, he welcomes Wakaba's presence for more reasons other than his partner's ability to turn him back into his human form._

_Almost everyone calls him Terazuma, and Wakaba calls him Hajime-chan. Terazuma Hajime belongs to Matshushita Yoko, the manga-ka._

_**Todoroki - **__The chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau. Chief Todoroki is one of Chief Konoe's fiercest enemies, and is an unseen character in the series._

_I know. I know...what's __**Chief Satori **__doing in the story?_

_When I was doing my research on the series, I thought that the chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau is un-named. After doing more research for the purposes of this fic, I found out (much to my embarrassment) that __**Todoroki**__ is the name of the chief. So for less confusion (and in an effort to save face), this is how the story goes..._

_The Peace Preservation Bureau has two chiefs - one handling internal affairs, and the other managing affairs outside affairs. Chief Satori handles internal affairs, and Chief Todoroki is in charge of external affairs. Although the two of them have different responsibilities, they have equal power and they have their respective staff. At the same time, both of them are thorns in Konoe's side. _

_Chief Satori is a character created by PJ Zatken, and Chief Todoroki is a creation of manga-ka Matshushita Yoko._

_**Ukyo / Ukyou / Sakuraiji Ukyou **__– A young lady from Sakura Pharmaceuticals, a leading drug manufacturer. She is an important woman in Muraki's life. Two years younger than Oriya, they became acquaintances in the university. Together with Oriya, she is anxious about Muraki's fate. In the side-stories, it turned out that Oriya took pharmaceutical sciences with Ukyo at the university._

_The excerpt above comes from Lyrebird's site. Many thanks to her and her team for bringing this to life to us who don't speak or read Japanese. _

_For the purposes of this fic, Ukyo died and Muraki had just found out about it upon his recent return to see the two._

_**Wakaba Kannuki -**__ She is Terazuma Hajime's partner in the Chugoku area. A Fuda user, she is the only one who could control Terazuma when he changes into his shikigami form. She looks like a pretty and bubbly high school girl in a shaded sailor uniform with long wavy hair entwined with ribbons. Aside from having a sweet disposition, she is an awesome cook and a wonderful baker who spoils Tsuzuki and the rest of the Shokan Division with her pastries. _

_Her partner, Terazuma, calls her Kannuki. Tsuzuki affectionately calls her Wakaba-chan. The rest of her peers call her Wakaba, and she belongs to Matshushita Yoko.

* * *

_

_**And a Guide to the Primordials (list will be added as they appear. All that appear in this section are original characters created by PJ Zatken)**_

_**Caer –**__ the first of the primordials to have awakened. He is the one who saves Muraki from the fires in Shion University at Kyoto. He appears at the Inquisition Hall to lay claim on Tsuzuki. He bears a grudge against Enma for taking Abigor away from him. _

_**Ruen –**__ the second primordial introduced in the story. She knows Abigor very well and has chatted with him in the past. Do not let her warm sisterly side fool you. She has powers as dark as Caer and knows how to set up chain of events to manipulate those around her and her primordial siblings.

* * *

_

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_I do not own Yami no Matsuei and its lovable characters. However, I do own this fic and Chief Satori and other original characters._


	29. Relative Truths

**YAMI NO MATSUEI – DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine – Relative Truths

* * *

**

_**To all the readers and reviewers….**_

_Many thanks for all your support. I am so glad that you are still reading and reviewing._

_For all those who have taken time to review and send me their thoughts via email, you have made my day. I love answering questions and communicating beyond the review process. It will be Valentine's Day, or at least the day after when this chapter gets posted. I believe that this chapter will be timely._

_To all, belated Happy Valentine's Day. I do hope that you would enjoy this chapter as much as I love writing it. _

_**Luv lots and huggles,**_

_**PJ Zatken

* * *

**_

The Shokan Division men along with Troy and Ashtarote had gone through the data that the Gushoshin Twins had collected.

First was that the number of deaths that were scheduled to occur per the kiseski but were curtailed due to Enma's absence from the throne followed the Fibonacci series. This fact was consistent with Watari's theory that everything pertaining to this case followed a blueprint. Whatever the reason or design in following such a precise mathematical sequence remained unknown to them.

Second was the fact that murders throughout Japan, the murders and suicides at Holy Innocents' Academy, and Father Opava's maiming still remained a mystery. Makai – through Troy and Ashtarote – sadly knew that the murders could not be subject to be heard at the Inquisition since the victims did not hail from Makai, Meifu, or the Pits of Hell. For now, Muraki and the primordials were still their main suspects. The reason for the murders also remained a puzzle to them.

Third was the sad fact that there were no clear records about Kinu, Gyokuto, or the Mother Project. The Gushoshin have done their best to find a loophole to get Watari and Wakaba back, but that fact also remained elusive to them.

Fourth was the fact that there were no chronicles in Enma-Cho's archives about the primordials.

Ashtarote offered to have the royal librarians at Makai check on that information, with him promising to share whatever information that he could uncover with the Shokan Division.

At the same time, Troy filled everyone in about Caer and Ruen.

Troy then added, "I asked Ruen if her other siblings have awakened yet, but she would not answer that question. There's supposed to be eight of them. We already know of three who are awake – Tsuzuki-san, Caer, and Ruen. I remembered encountering Lumys, Mirmi, Caer, Ruen, and Dymion during the Thousand-Year War in Heaven. Tsuzuki-san is the sixth primordial that I've encountered in my existence. There's two more unaccounted for. I've never met them."

"So does that mean that they all _haven't_ awakened yet?" was Tsuzuki's question, paying attention to the discussions yet still glancing every now and then at Hisoka's direction just to make sure that his partner was okay.

Tsuzuki and the other gave Troy a sad look as the latter said, "I don't know, Tsuzuki-san. I wish that I knew the answer."

After the long silence that stood between them, Tsuzuki told Konoe, "Kacho, Hisoka and I need to return to Gensoukai. Kinu and Gyokuto attacked the Imperial Palace. We want to make sure that the shikigami are all right. We promised them that we will return tonight."

"I'm going with you."

Tsuzuki and Hisoka looked at each other after Tatsumi declared his intent. After the three exchanged nods, they then heard Konoe say, "Be careful out there. We can't be too careful, especially with everything that's going on."

Once he let out a burdened sigh and gave the chief another nod, Tsuzuki told Konoe, "We'll take Terazuma with us. The shikigami may be able to help him and Kuro further with their wounds."

An equally-exhausted Konoe then said, "All right. I'll see all of you in the morning. I'll stay here at the Division with the Gushoshin."

As his gaze landed on Troy, Konoe remembered the truth he just learned about the latter during the Inquisition. He was empathetic since the latter, as Abigor, had also lost a son. He then asked Troy, "Since we now all know who you really are, should we call you Lord Abigor from now on or do you wish to use your son's name?"

Managing a weak smile, a pale Troy said, "Abigor is fine."

Konoe nodded and then placed his hand over his chest, "Of course…"

Troy sighed and shook his head when Konoe was about to bow before him. "No, Kacho. We're all friends here. No titles or ceremonial gestures when we're in familiar circles. Just plain Abigor is more than fine with me."

Once everyone smiled and appreciated Troy's words and the intent behind those words, Tatsumi asked Troy, "Are you going to be all right, Abigor?"

"Yes. Ashtarote will make sure of it. We all still need to talk about tonight's Inquisition although it can wait until tomorrow." With Ashtarote's help, he disappeared back to Makai and left behind the name he used when he was mortal from this moment onward.

Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Tatsumi nodded, the three carrying Terazuma and disappearing before their chief. They then materialized in front of the computer terminal that had been dedicated as the virtual gateway to Gensoukai.

Hisoka typed in the parameters to have Kojiro give them passage once more to the shikigami's realm.

--

Abigor had finally settled in the comfort of his own bed. His state of body, mind, and soul remained unwell. The heat and the cold continued to clash inside his body, his baser needs becoming more unbearable to simply ignore.

After Abigor dismissed the servants and reassured Ashtarote that he would be fine, he took a long bath in the pool located inside his room.

Although it was a struggle for Abigor to soak and cleanse in the warm and fragrant waters, the promise of relaxation from the water's calming temperature was more than enough to have him try it as an effort to keep his rising libido at bay.

The exotic oils mixed with the water stirred Abigor's senses, his mind's eye vividly recalling things he wished to forget. However, the more that he pushed his mind to ignore or forget the more that he remembered those memories.

The innuendos that sparked the rising lust in Abigor's system….

Those elegantly-shaped fingertips ghosting over Abigor's cheek….

Those enigmatic ice-blue eyes and that disarming smirk that filled Abigor's reveries, chilled his spine, fiddled with his curiosity, and seemed to strip him naked every time without fail….

How could Abigor simply forget the kiss that Caer initiated?

Caer's kiss seared such a memory in his mind's eye. That kiss made him feel the ever-consuming sensations that made him question everything about himself for the first time since he existed. That kiss touched a gamut of emotions ranging from things that he wanted to feel to things that he mostly feared about Caer and himself.

All of those thoughts and emotions were sealed in that moment….

The kiss that they shared before they parted ways solidified everything for Abigor. He agonized over how someone who he had repeatedly and romantically spurned eons ago have such a striking and all-consuming effect on him since they have met.

As Abigor closed his eyes and took a deep breath to get a grip of his emotions as well as control over his pain, he made a last-ditch effort to forget everything. He finished his bath, emerging from the fragrant waters, wearing a robe to dry and cover up his well-toned body, and using a large towel to pat his dark shoulder-length hair dry.

Then the realization of how conflicted he was hit Abigor hard….

The Lord of Makai's servants had prepared a sleeping gown for him to wear before he took his bath. He stared at the clothing for a long time while he combed his hair, as if he was trying to justify in his mind as to why he should wear it and go straight to bed.

When Abigor's efforts to brush aside temptation crumbled, he sat up in bed. He then stared at his open palm, still pondering on whether he should heed or spurn the dictates of his trembling body.

Abigor knew that it was not only his body that yearned to be touched. He knew that everything about him thirsted for something that he had been lacking for a long time. As he thought about his long-time lover, Enma, his chest constricted due to the mixture of guilt and bitterness battling inside him. Shortly thereafter, he pondered about Caer's pragmatic proposal. He hated himself more for even entertaining the thought.

"_Should I, or shouldn't I?"_ Abigor asked himself, his mind still turbulent and his soul more unsettled than before.

With his feet instinctively leading him towards one of his armoires, Abigor opened a pair of doors to present before him clothing that he could wear – none of them intended for sleeping.

At first, Abigor asked himself, _"Why bother wearing something when I'm already covered up with a robe? What if I finally decide not to go?"_

Then Abigor's innate sense of self-respect and discretion dawned upon him, chastising him for listening too much to the dictates of his body.

After taking his time and giving more heed on good judgment, Abigor chose to wear part of his normal uniform when conducting state affairs. He first wore a loose ivory white silk poet's shirt, tight-fitting black riding pants, and his black leather boots. Once he tucked in his shirt with such meticulousness, he then wore a dark crimson satin cummerbund – the main color that he had chosen to represent his flag and realm.

Abigor then stopped, questioning himself once more as to why he was dressing up to leave when he was at his most unstable state. Something deep inside nagged him to continue getting ready, and so he fastened the crimson cummerbund with a badge representing Makai's royal coat of arms.

As Abigor pulled out a long royal-crimson satin cloak which matched his cummerbund and had the cloak drape on his left arm, he then walked towards a full-length mirror and took a long look at the image staring back at him. With a still-uncertain heart, he draped his satin cloak and gazed at the mirror once more. He took in a deep breath and then let out a long sigh, his heart beating so rapidly as the physical and psychic maladies of his entire being worsened.

Eventually the thin fabric of existence that separated one realm from the other had been lifted once Abigor waved his hand, his efforts exhausting much psychic and physical energy from his already-frail and unstable state.

Abigor then entered the portal he created, more chill creeping down his spine as darkness greeted him. His eyes closed as he felt his recently-volatile dark aura mingle with the vast and black void's mystical energies.

Finally, Abigor reached the opposite side of the magical doorway. His knees and legs quivered in anxiety and uncertainty. His perturbed mind and unsettled emotions further stressed his already-fatigued body and soul.

And so Abigor walked into Caer's dark room. He noticed the open glass doors leading to the balcony and providing a tranquil nighttime view – the sight more than enough to make one forget that this was the Pits of Hell.

At first, Abigor walked towards the foot of Caer's bed. His heart deeply sank and his eyes momentarily closed when he saw that the bed was empty. More uncertainty plagued him, with him wanting to kick himself for coming to Caer.

Taking a deep sigh which hinted his conflicting emotions, Abigor stared at the empty bed for a long time.

As his heart grew heavier and his soul wanting to gain a small sliver of peace before he returned to his own empty bed in Makai, Abigor then turned around and walked outside the balcony, he leaned on the ornately-designed black alabaster railing and took in a cleansing breath to relieve some of the tension inside him.

The view outside Caer's bedroom was a mirror of the icy and pristine splendor that Abigor found so comforting whenever he stayed at the balcony of his room in Makai. The clear night sky at the Pits of Hell was beautiful, the full moon veiling its soft silvery light over the blanket of fresh snow and perpetually-green trees – contrary to the ominous blood-red moon that hung over Meifu, Makai, and Chijou's starless night skies.

Another touch of nostalgia visited Abigor, remembering how Heaven's night skies provided the same comfort for his mind, body, and soul. He welcomed those comforts most especially after he had returned from battles under God's banner.

That was a long time ago…an existence that Abigor should be forgetting. His eyes glistened from held-back tears as he had been reminded of what he had lost. At least before, he had something to hold on to as he did his best to make a Heaven out of his literal and figurative Hell.

Now, most especially after Enma's multiple acts of manipulation and betrayal, what was there for Abigor to have?

"_He must be outside for a walk with Ruen or one of his other siblings,"_ mused Abigor, his eyes staring as far as his tear-blurred vision could afford him while his fingertips absentmindedly caressed the intricate carvings on the alabaster railing…the combination of the cool breeze, the serene view before him, and the feel of smooth alabaster against his ghosting and quivering fingertips gave him some comfort.

Soon, there were soft footsteps – their owner heading towards the balcony and stopping just less than ten feet from where Abigor stood.

The new arrival watched Abigor in the shadows as the latter continued to seek peace from the surroundings. He noticed that Abigor's dire efforts to find internal harmony slowly but surely began to crumble as he saw the latter's body quiver more strongly. He closed his eyes, his mind trying to picture what Abigor looked like as the latter gazed at the view before them.

After many minutes of internal discourse, Abigor heard the new arrival ask him with quiet intent, "Have you _finally_ decided to let go of your pride?"

Abigor's fingertips trembled more, becoming more self-conscious as he realized that he was not alone. He did his best to stop the shivering of his body as he clenched his fists. As the tears beaded at the corner of his eyes and threatened to fall, he murmured, "I don't have any pride left to let go."

With the moonlight as the only source of illumination inside the vast bedroom, Caer stepped away from the shadows and shortened the physical distance between Abigor and him. He wore a white silk sleeping gown that reached down to his feet – the top laced loosely and gave anyone a peek of Caer's creamy white décolleté and smooth chest.

Coming close from behind and making sure that he did not touch the other, Caer whispered in a rich tone, "It is cold out here. Come inside with me. I do not want you to feel cold, especially since you are not feeling well."

Abigor then gazed sideways, his eyes now staring at the hand that Caer had just offered for him to take.

Shortly thereafter, a self-conscious Abigor took Caer's offered hand. He let the handsome primordial lead the way back to the large bed after the latter closed the glass doors. He then sat down beside Caer, his hand still being held by the other. His heart and soul felt as if they were drowning every time that the other affectionately tightened the hold on his hand…something that the other did whenever his hand trembled more from the sporadic and volatile surges of power coursing throughout his body.

Abigor charcoal-gray eyes were transfixed at the full moon and the night sky, the view beautiful yet evoked such deep-rooted melancholy from him. He was silent throughout this entire time as Caer and he sat on the bed.

As the realization of where he now sat dawned upon Abigor, his body trembled. He felt naked and vulnerable. He wanted to withdraw his hand from Caer's hold, but he did not have the resolve to do so. The other's touch helped soothe him and keep those near-amuck surges of powers at bay.

Caer was tightlipped although his heart was racing. He kept the other company during the silence.

A couple of teardrops escaped from the corner of Abigor's eyes. His body shook just as if he was withdrawing from an addicting drug.

Caer's features softened, putting aside how his mind took the other's return as a sign of victory. Instead, he focused on Abigor and closed the gap between them. He then affectionately touched Abigor's cheek. He gazed at Abigor and wiped the tears away from the other's eyes with the back of his index finger.

Caer's touch felt as if it was water to the desert of Abigor's innermost being, the powers still sealed inside him and wanting to escape reacting to the primordial's touch…their respective magical gifts mingling together.

The primordial then drew the Lord of Makai close to him, planting a lingering and passionate kiss on the other's lips.

The Lord of Makai closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath and then let out a pent-up sigh. His body felt as if it was being consumed by the fires of lust and the empty pit deep in his soul. The unbearable ripping and the volatile release of latent powers colliding inside him worsened as the seconds passed. He felt as if his senses were reeling while Caer carded fingertips through his thick long hair.

The kiss deepened between the two of them, with Caer exploring the other's mouth with his tongue and with Abigor being more than reciprocating. The two slowly but surely drowned into the kisses they now shared.

Caer felt that burning need ignite further inside him, most especially when he felt Abigor's shaky hand drape on his shoulder while the other's hand rested on his thigh.

Abigor's cloak fell as if it was a small crimson pool of satin on the bed,

Caer unbuttoned Abigor's silk shirt, just stopping short from where the cummerbund was. The kisses between them continued, with him also planting kisses on Abigor's neck while he removed the brooch that held the cummerbund in place.

Wanting to feel more of Caer's touch, Abigor followed the dictates of his body while his mind had been rendered numb. He kept his eyes closed, letting his senses swim as Caer slipped a hand inside his shirt. The other's fingertips ghosted over his smooth chest.

As the explorative kisses continued between them, Caer's touches became needier…more passionate…hungrier… His affectionate caresses progressed to more intimate ones as Abigor straddled his lap.

Abigor was lost in the sensations and emotions coursing throughout him especially when Caer began touching him in intimate places, the other's touches eliciting his lust. In spite of the pain due to his powers wanting to awaken with a vengeance, he endured everything. Whatever was going on between the two of them was filling something more than just the needs of his body and psyche.

The logical part of Caer's mind had shut down for him, still not believing who he was with and what was going on between them. A myriad of emotions flowed and filled his being. His mind had been too far gone due to the wants of his body. He was unaware of the fact that his feeling of victory over the surrender of a pride-fallen nemesis changed into unexplainable joy of being with someone who he yearned for all this time.

And now that Caer's wish became a reality, this moment between him and Abigor filled him. He felt complete in ways that have been expectations and surprises for him. There was something in Abigor's entire demeanor towards him that made him feel euphoric and at the same time humbled.

At the same time, Abigor felt something from Caer aside from the other's need for release. The emotions coming from the other was so complex that it pushed his body's pent-up need to release those bottled-up powers wanting to burst out inside him. His cold skin began to heat up, matching to the inner temperature of his body.

As consuming as it felt for both of them, the ministrations continued.

Those feelings were something that Abigor had picked up from the other so strongly…with Abigor reciprocating in kind by surrendering everything to the one who he had spurned over the eons.

The two delved into more intimate pleasures as the night grew deeper….touching, kissing, and giving one full license to explore the other's body. The arrangement so mutual and much-needed….

No strings attached. No regrets. Full acceptance of the repercussions for engaging in something so intimate and being vulnerable before the enemy…

Complete surrender by both even if such arrangements might be just for one night.

--

Hisoka abruptly sat up in bed, the young man feeling woozy and not realizing that he had already slept for more than an hour.

When he saw the panic in Hisoka's eyes, he swept away the hair covering Hisoka's eyes with gentle affection as he explained in a soothing tone, "Old man Genbu gave you some tea. It has healing properties but it makes one sleepy. Just rest.… You need it especially since our healing powers aren't working as well as they should due to Enma-DaiOh-sama's absence."

Reading his partner's mind and picking up that the other had no plan to sleep, Hisoka reiterated, "You know that this is your bed, too, don't you? You also need rest."

Tsuzuki's eyes reflected that constantly-warm smile that he readily gave Hisoka whenever opportunity permitted. "I know, but I snore in my sleep. You need to rest."

The emerald-eyed shinigami replied in a tone bearing no hint of irritation or blame, "I'm too tired to hear you snore. I won't complain."

Tsuzuki chuckled then bent down to kiss Hisoka's forehead. Referring to the mind link that they shared, he told his partner, "I'll be back, Hisoka. I have a few things to discuss with Tatsumi. Once that's done, I'll come back. If you need anything, you know how to reach me."

Thinking about Tatsumi and Watari, especially about how sorry he felt about the secretary, Hisoka told Tsuzuki, "I know. We haven't told him about Watari-san yet."

"I feel bad that he found out about Watari through the Inquisition. It would've been different if it came from us. He probably wouldn't have snapped just as he did tonight if I had told him earlier about Watari."

"We planned to tell him after the Inquisition. We had no control over the Inquisition's outcome."

Tsuzuki noticed that Hisoka's eyelids were getting heavier. After he gave the other an affectionate smile, he then kissed the other on the cheek and looked into the other's eyes. "Go ahead and sleep. I'll join you as soon as I can. I promise."

Hisoka took in a deep breath, shifting to a more comfortable position and withholding a wince of pain since he moved the wrong way. After he settled in and the pain subsided, he nodded to Tsuzuki as a response.

The longer that Tsuzuki stared into Hisoka's eyes, the harder it was for him to keep his emotions at bay. He then leaned closer to Hisoka, letting their lips touch and linger.

At first, Tsuzuki caught Hisoka by surprise from that kiss.

Eventually, a warm flush lightly veiled over Hisoka's cheeks before he eventually closed his eyes. He allowed his entire being to melt into that kiss. He rested his hand on Tsuzuki's hand, clasping it as they continued kissing.

Tsuzuki drew away from the kiss to catch his breath. He then told his partner, "I love you, Hisoka. No matter what happens, that will never change."

Hisoka's eyes glistened with tears, remembering the possibilities that might happen in the next couple of days. "I love you, too – no matter what happens."

The amethyst-eyed shinigami gazed into Hisoka's eyes. Deep down, he wished that he could reassure Hisoka. Sadness crept in his heart as he knew that he could not give such comforting reassurance to the other.

A pang of guilt hit Tsuzuki as he saw through Hisoka's expressive eyes the other's melancholy, the guilt becoming worse as he felt the other's soft and smooth hand touch his cheek.

"Hisoka…" was all that Tsuzuki managed to say, his eyes closing as he felt his troubled soul be placated from the other's touch.

Tsuzuki felt Hisoka's hand tremble, most probably from his overwhelming emotions bombarding the other. Yet, what touched his burdened heart much more was Hisoka's effort to continue the loving gesture no matter how fatigued, injured, or near-overload the other one was.

"I'm not a kid, Tsuzuki. I'm not as fragile as you think I am. Let me protect you just as you've always protected me," were Hisoka's vulnerably heartfelt words for the other, his gaze meeting the other's enthralling amethyst eyes as he had his fingertips caress over the other's skin.

The two kissed once more, with Hisoka initiating it and Tsuzuki now leaning sideways on the bed. The kisses between them became more affectionate and explorative as time passed, time and physical pain being inconsequential to both.

Eventually, Tsuzuki cuddled Hisoka and planted comforting kisses on the other's forehead every now and then. He did not let go of Hisoka until the other was deep in sleep – all this time watching his partner sleep while thinking as to how beautiful and innocent the other looked.

"_I love you, Hisoka. You've been such a blessing to me,"_ thought Tsuzuki as he smiled, the smile becoming warmer as the younger shinigami instinctively snuggled closer against him.

Once Hisoka settled in for the night, Tsuzuki then gently kissed a sleeping Hisoka on the lips before he drew away from the other and exited out of the room.

--

After the shikigami had updated him of a still-unconscious Terazuma's condition, Tsuzuki bade goodnight to his mystical friends save Byakko. The handsome and lighthearted shikigami and young God and Guardian of the West guided his master to the guest room where Tatsumi stayed.

"We'll take turns watching Terazuma-san, Tsuzuki," was Byakko's reassuring words to his kind master. "His shikigami, Kuro, has been badly injured. Although Terazuma-san's not healing as quickly as shinigami normally should, he'll be all right. We all need to give him time to rest and recover."

"Thanks," said Tsuzuki with a grateful smile. He then hugged Byakko with such warmth before they parted ways for the evening.

It took a while before Tsuzuki stepped inside the guest room. He stood outside as he caught a glimpse of Tatsumi sitting at the balcony and looking at the night sky. He did not know where or how to start telling the other about Watari.

Finally, Tsuzuki took the first step and walked inside the guest room. He went to the balcony and noticed that his long-time friend and once-lover was in deep thought – too deep for the other to notice his presence.

For a long time, Tsuzuki stared at Tatsumi as the latter's eyes remained transfixed at an object resting on the other's hand.

And so Tsuzuki asked Tatsumi, startling the latter, "Do you need company?"

Tatsumi shook off his surprise in his own subtle way. He glanced behind him and saw Tsuzuki, his meditative thoughts interrupted. He had significantly calmed down since they left the Inquisition yet his blue eyes clearly reflected the spark of anger still coursing throughout his body.

The secretary clenched his hand, hiding the object in his hand and eventually slipping it in his coat pocket.

From the moment that his gaze rested on Tsuzuki, Tatsumi genially smiled. "I'm having tea. Why don't you join me? It's chamomile. It'll help us relax."

With his hand, Tatsumi motioned Tsuzuki to join him. He poured a cup of tea for the new arrival and heard Tsuzuki report to him, "Hisoka's resting, and so is Terazuma. Rikugo, Genbu, and the others will be taking turns watching Terazuma. They're insistent for us to rest and recuperate. They wouldn't take _'no'_ for an answer."

"That's good," was Tatsumi's reply after he let out a soft yet tired sigh. He paused for many minutes as his eyes rested on the blood-red sky and the crimson-veiled moon. "It's beautiful here. It would've been a nice night to spend outside and think. This moon ruined everything."

Still holding his teacup and letting the tea's warm and calming effects soothe him, Tsuzuki pondered aloud, "It's been like this in Meifu and Chijou, too. I come here a lot whenever I need to think or need to be at peace. I'm sure Sohryu and the others wouldn't mind if you join Hisoka and me whenever we pay them a visit."

Tatsumi closed his eyes, feeling so humbled as to how Tsuzuki's mysterious and powerful allies extended such warmth towards him. "They're hospitable. They care about you very much. They deeply respect you."

A smile escaped from Tsuzuki's lips. "All twelve of them are very good and loyal friends. They're family to me – just like all of us at the Division. I love them all very much."

When Tsuzuki mentioned the word _'family,'_ Tatsumi's chest constricted. It pained him to push down his avoidance and fear, yet his lips managed to say, "Tsuzuki-san…."

Tsuzuki stared at his friend. Although Tatsumi seemed calm to him in demeanor and tone of voice, he could tell that the secretary was perturbed. The other's deep blue eyes expressed the pain, anger, and confusion over everything that had happened thus far.

"About earlier… I didn't mean to push you away. I lost control. I didn't mean to –"

"You were upset, Tatsumi. Don't worry about it."

After the tension-filled silence between them, Tsuzuki then added, "Hisoka and I wanted to tell you about Watari after the Inquisition. We didn't expect it to be brought up during the Inquisition."

Tatsumi was tightlipped. He let out a sigh to hopefully dispel all the conflicting emotions bombarding him and further fueling his shadows before telling Tsuzuki, "I still couldn't believe that Yutaka's gone. We barely had time since he and I have been together. And then for this to happen to him…."

Blinking a bit since this was the first time that he heard Tatsumi call Watari by first name, Tsuzuki finished his sip of tea and placed the cup on the table before saying, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to tell you about Watari much sooner."

"It is I who owes you an apology, Tsuzuki-san. A long, overdue one to be exact…. One apology to cover for the many things that I've done wrong against you…."

Still oblivious about what Tatsumi was trying to say, Tsuzuki replied, "Everything's always been fine between us, Tatsumi. We've been friend for a very long time now. I don't carry grudges – you know that about me."

"We've been more than friends before, Tsuzuki-san. _That's_ a fact about us that you and I can't ignore any longer."

Feeling the other's struggle, Tsuzuki interjected, "Tatsumi…"

Tatsumi raised his hand, prompting Tsuzuki to give him the floor to speak. In a quiet yet intent tone, he told the other, "We never talked about it. No apologies. No explanations. No closure between us."

"It's all in the past. Don't worry about it anymore. I'm at peace about it."

Although he knew and felt that Tsuzuki was telling the truth to him, Tatsumi nonetheless admitted to his ex-lover, "I know that you have forgiven me, but _I_ haven't forgiven me."

Tsuzuki was too focused at Tatsumi and the latter's sadness to notice that Tatsumi's shadows quietly swirled underneath the circular table where the teapot and their cups rested as well as playfully wrapped around their legs. "Please don't punish yourself about this. You've always been a good friend. You've always been there for me. If you're feeling guilty, you've more than made up for it already."

The shadows flickered and rose as if they were flames dancing and lapping around their master, spiking up so drastically as Tatsumi snapped, "No, I haven't done anything to set things right. Don't pretend that something's all right when it's not!"

Then there was a long pause between the two men.

Eventually, that silence had been broken by the soft sounds of withheld sobs from Tatsumi.

Tears welled in Tsuzuki's eyes as well. He watched his level-headed and normally-collected friend's efforts for control crumble before him. He then reached out and rubbed the other's back to calm down. He kept his silence as he continued helping Tatsumi calm down.

Since Tsuzuki had swept the issue away from his mind for decades, he had almost forgotten how much this fact that Tatsumi had pointed out still hurt him. His tone was calm and had no hint of blame when he asked the other, "Then why did you leave me?"

"During that time, you reminded me so much of my mother."

Tsuzuki was stunned…speechless…

Staring at the blood-red moon and letting out a sigh as he reminisced the past, Tatsumi began explaining, "After Father died, Mother had always been sad."

Tatsumi momentarily stopped his tale. He bowed his head, not wanting to be this hurt ever again but also knowing that he needed to continue. "I loved Mother with all my heart and soul. I loved her so much that it hurt me deep inside. I wanted to escape from her sadness. Her sadness worsened when my younger sister Inari died. She killed herself months after we buried my sister. She became sadder ever since I drove my sister away from home."

"I resented my sister for eloping with a corrupt politician. I later found out that he violated her. After he had his way with her, he had his men debase her even further. He then blackmailed her. He threatened to hurt Mother and me if she didn't elope with him. To save face and protect Mother and me, she went with him and became his mistress. She left our home and never returned without explanation. She left wanting me to hate her so that I could forget about her. I then found out after Mother's death that the politician actually murdered her. He used his influence to cover up his deeds."

"I vowed revenge against that man. I sought it every hour of every day that I lived since I discovered the truth. I gave up my soul because of my want for vengeance. I killed many people long before I died…long before I became a shinigami."

Tsuzuki then asked, "And it still wasn't enough, was it?"

The secretary nodded as his shadows continued to play around him. "No, it wasn't. It never was enough for me."

Tatsumi then gazed into the other's eyes, letting Tsuzuki see though his eyes what he was feeling. "Whenever you were at that desolate state and I see you before me, I see her. I couldn't console her and you. I brought out the worst in you whenever I was actively around you. You needed someone to be with you in your most desolate state and not be swept away from those emotions….to remain clear for both your sakes."

"Someone such as Kurosaki-kun…"

The two remained quiet for a long time.

Amethyst eyes remained focused on the eerie moon and ominous night sky as their owner found the courage to say with such quiet vulnerability, "All the while, I thought that you hated me. If it were not for what happened in Kyoto, I would've thought that you still hated me."

"I _never _hated you, Tsuzuki-san. I hated myself – not you."

Tatsumi then looked into Tsuzuki's eyes and explained, "What I should've done… What a _man_ should've done was to end matters properly between us. I should've asked you what made you sad and stayed with you when you needed me most. I should've been strong enough to get you out of your shell. When the time came, I should've told you about Yutaka. I should've made sure that you'll be fine about me moving on…that I have your blessings."

With a reassuring smile escaping from his lips as he reached out and rested his hand on Tatsumi's hand, Tsuzuki clasped his ex-lover's hand with such warmth. "And I've been so unstable back then. We both have made mistakes. We were right for each other, but it was the wrong time."

Affectionately tightening the hold on Tsuzuki's hand, a teary-eyed Tatsumi said, "I love you, Tsuzuki-san. I'll always love you. I hope that you now know that. I'm very happy for you and Kurosaki-kun. You deserve each other. You both deserve to be happy."

Tears of quiet joy beaded at the corner of Tsuzuki's eyes slowly flowed down his cheek. "You've always been good to me, Tatsumi. Watari was a good friend. You made him happy. You were good for each other. Please don't punish yourself because of what happened to him. We'll get him back. As to you and me, I'll always be here for you if you need me."

Silence once again ruled over them, with Tatsumi breaking that long-standing pause between them when he said, "In Kyoto, you allowed me to help you. I cherished that day very much. To me, it meant that things were back to normal between us. I needed to do this…to tell you what you deserved to hear. It's the least that I could do to let you know that you've always been dear to me – no matter how much we have moved on since then."

Doing his best to keep his composure and send his point across, Tatsumi quietly told Tsuzuki, "Although I didn't speak at the Inquisition, I beg you. Please don't leave. You've been a big part of all our lives...my life. Many depend on you. All of us will be sad if you leave."

"Tatsumi..." was all that Tsuzuki could manage to say as he closed his eyes tightly, letting the tears of confusion escape from him. He felt embarassed, conflicted...

Tatsumi then drew Tsuzuki close to him and hugged him, kissing Tsuzuki's forehead in such a protective and loving fashion – something that he did for the other a long time ago. The secretary let the decades' worth of pretense slowly melt away as he cuddled the other, no matter how much the gesture shook the foundations of his being. He loved Tsuzuki. He watched over everyone for decades - most especially Watari and Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki, on the other hand, clung on to Tatsumi as if his life depended on it. He let his body shiver from the gamut of emotions coursing so thickly inside him. To him, his ex-lover had been many things for him. He might have been hurt by the other's departure decades ago, but he was glad that time healed the emotional wounds between them.

And just as Tatsumi felt for Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki loved Tatsumi as well even though the two did not talk aobut their fateful parting of ways and the feelings behind it until now. The love between them transformed into a bond stronger than friendship or brotherhood...a bond akin to one who would love and protect the other in so many ways. The love between them, however, was barely short of the most intimate acts while both being at peace over those self-placed boundaries.

Sure, there were a few inappropriate touches here and there from Tatsumi but the boundaries have not been crossed since he ended his partnership with Tsuzuki and became Konoe's secretary.

The shadows swirled around their master's feet, this time their power more potent as they now became one with their master's state of being. They eventually flickered as they picked up another presence which was equally strong.

Tsuzuki and Tatsumi did not know that _someone_ was watching the tender moment between them.

That someone happened to be Hisoka….

Hisoka picked up the strong emotional imprints from the two.

In spite of how much his body ached and how tired his psyche had been, Hisoka could not stop thinking about his parents. He bumped into Touda after he had looked for Tsuzuki inside the Imperial Palace. Following the shikigami's advice, he walked towards Tatsumi's room. He hoped that Tsuzuki was there while he would ask Tatsumi permission regarding visiting his parents. Part of him also hoped that Tsuzuki would accompany him in this trip.

What Hisoka did not expect was the scene that he just saw….

The youngest member of the Shokan Division quietly returned to the guest room where Tsuzuki left him to rest, slipping underneath the covers to keep warm in this cold night. He closed his eyes, the sight of Tatsumi planting a kiss on his partner's forehead while they hugged still being vivid in his mind.

**End of Chapter Twenty-Nine

* * *

**

_**Terminology**_

_**Abigor - **__Demonology books differ in interpretation about Abigor's position in regards with Ashtarote. Some books say that Abigor is a higher-ranking demon than Ashtarote, and some say otherwise. The books, however, agree with the fact that Abigor is a demon commander, a war strategist, a seer, and the ruler of 60 realms in Hell. For the purposes of this fic, I used the interpretation that Abigor ranks higher than Ashtarote. I also took liberalities in fleshing out a background story for him. _

_Chapter Eight revealed that Abigor, whose seal has been mysteriously appearing in __Kyoto Files Revisited__, is none other than Tsuuri Troy. For the purposes of this fic, Enma, the primordial demons, Ashtarote, and the other demons will call him Abigor. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi, Watari, Konoe, Muraki, and Troy's loved ones will call him Troy or Tsuuri-kun. Troy, by this time, is used to being called by either name._

_Subsequent chapters of __Apocalypse Rising__ will explain more about his past, how he fell from God's grace, how he obtained his powers, how his relationship had been with Enma, and why he became involved with the Shokan Division. The depiction of Abigor in this fanfic belongs to PJ Zatken. Tsuuri Troy wholly belongs to PJ Zatken._

_**Ashtarote – **__The Grand Duke of Hell or Makai. He has been eyeing on Tsuzuki to replace Sargatanas as the Brigadier Commander of the demon army since Sargatanas has been vanquished in __The Devil's Tril__l manga and anime story arc. The series itself refers to Ashtarote, and the depiction of Ashtarote in the YnM series belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

_**Enma –**__ The Lord of Death. Aside from passing judgment on a soul for deeds (or misdeeds) done during that soul's mortal existence, he also spearheads JuOhCho and EnmaCho._

_**EnmaCho –**__ The Cho (or division) that Enma spearheads. Also known as the Judgment Bureau._

_**Father Lorenzo Opava -**__ A minor original character (OC) created by PJ Zatken. A good friend and advisor to Tsuuri Troy, the priest also has psychic abilities. He can see spirits and demons. He can also heal the sick._

_In chapter one, Father Opava is maimed by someone. In a later chapter, Troy and Tatsumi retrieve Father Opava's soul. The mystery gets even more complicated when Hisoka's empathic powers pick up that Troy - or someone who looks like Troy - is the one responsible for the priest's assault._

_So far, Troy is still implicated in Father Lorenzo Opava's assault. _

_**Gushoshin**_ _**Twins – **__The bird-like creatures that are the librarians and chroniclers for the Shokan Division, EnmaCho, and Meifu. They also assist as needed on research and cases._

_**Kinu and Gyokuto –**__ Golden bird and jade hare respectively. Enma mentions these two names in the Gensoukai/Kamakura story arc. It is insinuated that Enma refers to Watari as Kinu when Watari and Tatsumi "break in" JuOhCho's mother computer. Apparently, the manga-ka's insinuating that Enma has plans for Watari since he talks about Kinu and Gyokuto coming together to fulfill his goals._

_**Makai –**__ Hell, or the equivalent of Hell._

_**Meifu –**_ _The land of the dead where sakura trees are almost in bloom all year round. Enma oversees Meifu. It is the equivalent of purgatory._

_**Kacho**_ – _Chief. Another name called for Konoe since he is the Shokan Division Chief._

_**KaGanKokuShunGei**__**Kuro **__- roughly translated as red-eyed black lion. This is the parasitic shikigami that shares Terazuma's body and takes control when Terazuma is touched by a woman. Watari endearingly calls Terazuma's shikigami as __**Kuro.**_

_**Oriya Mibu**_ _or __**Oriya**__ – Muraki's long-time best friend, the friendship starting at least during their high school years. He is a master swordsman and is the proprietor of the Kokakuro (a restaurant which is also a brothel in disguise for influential clients). He is referred by many as Wakadanna (young master) by his clients and his women._

_In the anime and manga, the Kyoto Files Arc, Oriya challenges Hisoka to a duel._

_Our beloved manga-ka had done two side-stories which involve three characters – Oriya, Ukyo, and Muraki fairly recently. The stories pick up from after the Kyoto incident where Oriya and Ukyo wait for Muraki's return. I just read the scanlations a couple of days before this chapter posted on _

_In the stories, the three characters have been friends since their school days. In their earlier days, Oriya constantly wonders as to whether his two friends are a couple. Eventually, the truth comes out and their friendship has endured throughout the years. _

_In these side-stories, it seems that Oriya is not only fond and loyal of Muraki but also of Ukyo (which gives me the hint that Oriya may be bi). He had been friends with Muraki since high school while he became classmates and close friends with Ukyo during his university days._

_You have to read them. Do a Yahoo or Google search on Oriya and Ukyo. I stumbled on them when I was looking for the Tatsumi side-story. The stories, as usual in true YnM style, are adorable. _

_Major hugs to famous YnM fanfiction author Lyrebird and group for giving the rest of us fans this wonderful treat. Visit the site at lyrebird. demons – __A band of demonic beings living in the deepest regions of Hell or Makai. The region where the primordial demons live is mostly unreachable by Hell's residents. There are eight primordial demons – each one representing a point of a Chaos star and all of them drawing powers from Chaotic sources._

_More will be revealed about them in the subsequent chapters. As much as this term has been used from time-to-time, the characters comprising of this group of beings has been created by PJ Zatken._

_**Shikigami –**__ Mystical servants who take on the shape of animals in their battle form._

_**Shinigami –**_ _Angels or Guardians of Death. Those who become shinigami have deep regrets and strong ties to the mortal world. Out of those who die and face judgment before Enma, the Lord of Death selects a handful to become shinigami. All shinigami are to work in pairs to prevent the abuse of privileges, since they each can pass freely between Chijou and Meifu. Each shinigami also chooses a mystical power to master, which will aid him or her during duty. Although they hold one of the most prestigious positions in Meifu, they are also unfortunately the lowest paid employees in JuOhCho._

_**Shokan Division –**__ The summons sections of EnmaCho or the Judgment Bureau. Their agents, known as shinigami or angels of death, retrieve souls of those who appear in the list but have not faced judgment before Enma._

_**Terazuma Hajime - **__He is Wakaba Kannuki's senior partner in the Chugoku area. Although he has pointed ears and dark marks under his eyes due to his parasitic shikigami, he is handsome in his own right and bears a strong resemblance to Tsuzuki. A former detective of the Hiroshima Prefecture Police, an excellent archer, and a current shinigami, Terazuma's motto is efficiency and utilization of strength. He despises Tsuzuki because he sees his senior colleague as a "waste," not only due to Tsuzuki's lackadaisical attitude but also for the latter's possession and almost non-utility of his Fuda and shikigamis' powers. He avoids women and physical contact with women since he turns into his shikigami form with a woman's touch. Hisoka, too, also has the same effect on Terazuma. Although he avoids women, he welcomes Wakaba's presence for more reasons other than his partner's ability to turn him back into his human form._

_Almost everyone calls him Terazuma, and Wakaba calls him Hajime-chan. Terazuma Hajime belongs to Matshushita Yoko, the manga-ka._

_**Todoroki - **__The chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau. Chief Todoroki is one of Chief Konoe's fiercest enemies, and is an unseen character in the series._

_I know. I know...what's __**Chief Satori **__doing in the story?_

_When I was doing my research on the series, I thought that the chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau is un-named. After doing more research for the purposes of this fic, I found out (much to my embarrassment) that __**Todoroki**__ is the name of the chief. So for less confusion (and in an effort to save face), this is how the story goes..._

_The Peace Preservation Bureau has two chiefs - one handling internal affairs, and the other managing affairs outside affairs. Chief Satori handles internal affairs, and Chief Todoroki is in charge of external affairs. Although the two of them have different responsibilities, they have equal power and they have their respective staff. At the same time, both of them are thorns in Konoe's side. _

_Chief Satori is a character created by PJ Zatken, and Chief Todoroki is a creation of manga-ka Matshushita Yoko._

_**Ukyo / Ukyou / Sakuraiji Ukyou **__– A young lady from Sakura Pharmaceuticals, a leading drug manufacturer. She is an important woman in Muraki's life. Two years younger than Oriya, they became acquaintances in the university. Together with Oriya, she is anxious about Muraki's fate. In the side-stories, it turned out that Oriya took pharmaceutical sciences with Ukyo at the university._

_The excerpt above comes from Lyrebird's site. Many thanks to her and her team for bringing this to life to us who don't speak or read Japanese. _

_For the purposes of this fic, Ukyo died and Muraki had just found out about it upon his recent return to see the two._

_**Wakaba Kannuki -**__ She is Terazuma Hajime's partner in the Chugoku area. A Fuda user, she is the only one who could control Terazuma when he changes into his shikigami form. She looks like a pretty and bubbly high school girl in a shaded sailor uniform with long wavy hair entwined with ribbons. Aside from having a sweet disposition, she is an awesome cook and a wonderful baker who spoils Tsuzuki and the rest of the Shokan Division with her pastries. _

_Her partner, Terazuma, calls her Kannuki. Tsuzuki affectionately calls her Wakaba-chan. The rest of her peers call her Wakaba, and she belongs to Matshushita Yoko.

* * *

_

_**And a Guide to the Primordials (list will be added as they appear. All that appear in this section are original characters created by PJ Zatken)**_

_**Caer –**__ the first of the primordials to have awakened. He is the one who saves Muraki from the fires in Shion University at Kyoto. He appears at the Inquisition Hall to lay claim on Tsuzuki. He bears a grudge against Enma for taking Abigor away from him. _

_**Ruen –**__ the second primordial introduced in the story. She knows Abigor very well and has chatted with him in the past. Do not let her warm sisterly side fool you. She has powers as dark as Caer and knows how to set up chain of events to manipulate those around her and her primordial siblings.

* * *

_

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_I do not own Yami no Matsuei and its lovable characters. However, I do own this fic and Chief Satori and other original characters._


	30. Prayers from the Dead Prt 1

**YAMI NO MATSUEI – DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Thirty – Prayers from the Dead, Prayers for the Dying (Part One)

* * *

**

The heartfelt embrace between them had ended as Tatsumi drew away from Tsuzuki but not before Tatsumi planted another loving kiss on the other's forehead. The ex-lovers and long-time friends exchanged knowing glances and amiable smiles, the two now having small seeds of closure and peace deep inside them about what happened between them years ago.

The silence between Tatsumi and Tsuzuki was long yet comforting for both, with a teary-eyed Tatsumi having his fingertips ghost over an equally teary-eyed Tsuzuki's cheek. The meaningful gazes, the soft smiles, and the now-open display of vulnerability between them spoke volumes about how one felt for the other without needing words.

"Tatsumi, I have a favor to ask from you," were Tsuzuki's quiet yet intent words as he meaningfully tightened his hold of Tatsumi's hand.

As amethyst eyes gave sapphire eyes a seemingly-gauging gaze, Tsuzuki added, "Please continue watching over all of us. If anything happens to me, please take care of Hisoka."

The secretary froze from Tsuzuki's words, his heart clenching from Tsuzuki's words as well as his perceived meaning of his ex-lover's words. It took him a while before he could manage to say, "I will, but why are you –"

The gaze between Tsuzuki and Tatsumi became deeper, with one feeling the burden of the other as a still-stunned Tatsumi added by asking, "You're not leaving us, are you?"

Tsuzuki's tears welled up again at the corner of his eyes. He bowed his head down and had those tears of his trickle on the marble floor.

Leaning towards Tsuzuki, Tatsumi used a hand to cup Tsuzuki's cheek. He then had the back of his finger travel down Tsuzuki's chin. He gently coaxed his ex-lover to lift his face and look at him. "Are you leaving us, Tsuzuki-san?"

This time, the tears flowed more liberally from Tsuzuki as he murmured, "I don't want to and I don't know what to do. All I could think of is everything that has been going on."

"Then don't go," were Tatsumi's soft yet urging words. "We don't want you to go, whether it would be for Makai or the Pits of Hell. We all need you."

"And Kurosaki-kun needs you."

Tsuzuki met Tatsumi's gaze. He then thought aloud, "What about the consequences? The only way that there won't be a consequence is if Troy, I mean Abigor, would take my place. Legions of his citizens depend on him. He already suffered much because of Enma-DaiOh-Sama."

"Many people depend on you as well. You have also suffered much. We _all _suffered much…."

After letting out a sigh and having his fingers card through his thick dark brown hair, Tatsumi added, "I don't think that he would like you to give up for his sake, either. Although Lord Ashtarote had spoken his claim, Abigor did not. He's giving you the full exercise of your free will. Think about everything carefully. Think about what's going to happen if you leave. Think about who you're going to leave behind."

"Hisoka trusts you, Tatsumi. I'm not saying that I'm leaving for sure, but –"

Tatsumi then let out another burdened sigh and held back the tears that threatened to fall from him. He took off his glasses since they have been fogging up and wiped them clean using his handkerchief. He stared back at Tsuzuki without his glasses on. "Only you can take care of Kurosaki-kun. He may trust me explicitly, but he cares about you very much."

"But what if there's no choice, Tatsumi?"

A long period of silence stood between the two men as if one had given the other time to ponder.

By this time, Tatsumi had finished cleaning his glasses after being so deep in thought while cleaning them. Once his glasses were in a condition that he deemed was clean and wearable, he wore them once more and resumed his thought-filled gaze on Tsuzuki.

As hard as it was for Tatsumi to say what he wanted and needed to say, he told Tsuzuki, "Then don't make the same mistake that I did with you and Yutaka. Don't wait to say or do what you must. But please do your very best to stay with us. We don't want to lose you."

A tightlipped Tsuzuki kept his gaze transfixed on Tatsumi, with him becoming grimmer as he gave the other a quiet nod as his response. Shortly thereafter, he once again said, "Tatsumi, please give me your word. I know about what happened at Kyoto. You've protected Hisoka before."

A chill traveled Tatsumi's spine. He was speechless for a little while as he saw the determination in Tsuzuki's eyes, with him falling more silent as Tsuzuki added, "I know that you would've honored my wishes to die if Hisoka was not so close to me that day. Because you saved him, I was saved in the process too. Either way, either outcome…. Dead or alive, I'll always be happy and grateful that you looked out for me and Hisoka all this time – most especially that day."

Tsuzuki gave Tatsumi a soft smile. "You've been a good friend, Tatsumi. I thank you for wanting to fulfill my wishes and looking out for Hisoka. If anything happens to me, look out for him just as you've done with me."

Knowing that there would be no peace lest he did what was right, Tatsumi told Tsuzuki, "I will protect Hisoka with my existence, Tsuzuki-san. I give you my word. I also give you my word that I'll do everything that I can to set things right so that you don't have to leave."

------------------------------------------------------------------

As he shifted to a more comfortable position in bed, a half-awoken Caer let out a yawn. With eyes still closed and doing so from behind, he draped his arm with affectionate possessiveness around Abigor. As he instinctively drew Abigor closer to him, he felt the object of his attention shift and snuggle against his body.

The primordial's senses brought him to wakefulness as he felt that Abigor's skin was still cold – not as cold as it was before, but cold nonetheless. Abigor was still trembling as well.

After moving closer to Abigor from behind, Caer planted a couple of lingering kisses on Abigor's cold skin. He heard Abigor's soft breathing hitch and eventually relax once the latter's body had gotten used to the sensations.

While he enjoyed as to how responsive Abigor's body had been to his ministrations, Caer thought as he continued kissing, suckling, and planting love marks on the other's skin, _"If things have been different, would you still come and be with me?"_

Then something happened as if it had been the answer to Caer's question.

Caer was momentarily stunned as Abigor moved, the latter shifting his position and gazing into his ice-blue eyes.

As their eyes met, Caer saw the answer to his question reflected in Abigor's charcoal-gray eyes. The answer made his heart clench. His heart raced as Abigor ghosted caressing fingertips over his skin.

And Caer nearly melted when Abigor gently drew him closer and kissed him tenderly. He felt how openly vulnerable Abigor had been in expressing affection and fervent need.

Abigor pressed his body and hardness against Caer, the two resuming their amorously-intimate activities.

Explorative kisses here and there, caressing touches, teasing foreplay…all escalating into matters where both wanted to be in.

Euphoria surged throughout their bodies as Caer took Abigor again, being attentive to their respective needs. He watched Abigor's face as the thrusts continued, his mind's eye etching how sensual and handsome Abigor looked in his memory.

Abigor's flushed skin and how his physical and psychic disharmony was being pacified….

The look of sensual euphoria and a myriad of emotions reflected in Abigor's eyes….

Abigor willfully surrendering his body and having his body's reactions be a mirror of the emotions reflected in his eyes….

And Caer could not get enough of Abigor, with the latter feeling the same way. The two moved in accord with the dictates of their bodies and desires as the night grew deeper still.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuzuki quietly entered the room that Hisoka and he were sharing nearly thirty minutes after his conversation with Tatsumi had ended.

The amethyst-eyed shinigami washed up and got ready for bed, then lay next to Hisoka in bed.

For a long while, Tsuzuki looked up at the ornate ceiling above him as he nursed a troubled heart and a conflicted mind. His silent ponderings were interrupted when Hisoka asked Tsuzuki, "Are you all right?"

Closing his eyes for a little while and letting Hisoka's comforting presence soothe him, Tsuzuki told his partner, "On some regard, yes."

Hisoka then sat up on the bed, his sides hurting from the injuries he sustained earlier from Kinu's attack. Once he settled into a more comfortable position, he said with words not bearing any hint of jealousy, blame, or anger, "Tatsumi-san really cares about you. Ever since I've joined the Shokan Division, he reminded me to be there for you at all times, at all cost, and no matter what happens. He was one of the people who gave me a better understanding of you."

Tsuzuki returned Hisoka's gaze, his speech stammering a bit as he really did not know how to explain about Tatsumi and his complex relationship with the secretary. "Hisoka, Tatsumi's –"

Much to Tsuzuki's surprise, Hisoka interjected with a faint smile of understanding escaping from his lips, "Tonight was a long wait to settle everything that's been bothering both of you. I'm glad that you two talked."

After giving Hisoka a warm smile while his amethyst eyes glistened with tears, Tsuzuki reached out for Hisoka's hand and affectionately held it. "Thank you, Hisoka. Thank you for understanding."

Hisoka's smile became warmer as well, with his empathy picking up the thoughts and emotions coursing through Tsuzuki's entire being.

A flood of concern added to Tsuzuki's myriad of expressed emotions as he saw Hisoka wince from making the wrong move, with him asking his partner, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," was Hisoka's mumbled and strained reply as he let Tsuzuki help him settle in a more comfortable position.

With a hint of chastisement laced in his softly affectionate tone, Tsuzuki asked, "You're supposed to be resting and sleeping. Are you having trouble sleeping?"

Now having his back comfortably rest against the bed's headboard, Hisoka told Tsuzuki, "I keep seeing my parents. I picked up on Abigor's visions during the Inquisition. I saw my father and mother. They were suffering. If we can tonight, I want to go to them…see how they're doing."

"I'll go with you. Tatsumi's here. He can watch over Terazuma in the meantime while we're gone."

When Hisoka nodded, Tsuzuki drew Hisoka close to him for an embrace. His heart and entire being melted into the comfort of how readily and warmly Hisoka had reciprocated his gestures. He kept his eyes closed, letting that tranquil feeling sink down to the core of his being.

Hisoka also took comfort as he held Tsuzuki close to him and planted a kiss on the other's head. The position that Tsuzuki and he were now in was nearly the same position as Tatsumi and Tsuzuki had earlier taken.

"_I'm strong, too,"_ thought Hisoka, as if he was talking to Tsuzuki. _"We can surpass anything as long as we strive for it…as long as we're together…"_

The emerald-eyed young man kept thinking back about Kyoto, his memories bringing him back at the night when Muraki Kazutaka had killed a young girl named Maki, left Ikaruga Mariko in shock and anger, and shook the foundations of Tsuzuki's soul.

Upon that recollection, Hisoka finally understood the true depth of Tatsumi's words to him….

_**Flashback**_

_**Hotel Granvia, Kyoto – during the Kyoto Arc**_

_Hisoka continued to look out of the window and be greatly troubled, wondering how he could console anyone when he had never done such a thing before. His train of thought got interrupted as he noticed somebody come inside his room and approached him. _

_As Hisoka saw who the new arrival was due to the window's reflection, he asked, "How's Tsuzuki doing?"_

"_He seems quite upset right now," Tatsumi calmly explained and added as he sat down in a chair and crossed one leg over the other, "He'll be all right once he rests."_

"_I see," replied a somber Hisoka, his eyes gazing downwards and seemingly wanting to look away._

_Taking in subtle yet deep breaths while his eyes were closed – his way of trying to regain his inner calm, Tatsumi told the young man, "You must be exhausted as well, Kurosaki-kun. You should go to bed. Tomorrow's another day."_

"_Tatsumi-san… I'm going to go with Watari-san…to go back and see Doctor Satomi."_

_Tatsumi was quiet and empathetic as silence stood between them, a weak smile escaping from his lips. His fingers were interlaced and his elbows rested on the chair's comfortable arms. He gave Hisoka his undivided attention._

_Hisoka averted his gaze. His eyes were focused at one of the room's corners while he could still catch a glimpse of Tatsumi at the corner of his eyes. It pained him to declare his thoughts, but he nonetheless gathered as much courage as he could, "So Tatsumi-san, will you stay close to him? I never seen Tsuzuki like that…and well, I just don't know how to deal with him." _

_Then Hisoka looked down as if he had done something shameful, breaking the pause of silence by saying, "I might end up saying something that would hurt him. You've known him much longer, Tatsumi-san, so he'll feel better with you around."_

_Tatsumi looked far away before him, his mind remembering his earlier days as a shinigami, "I only lasted three months when I teamed up with him. He and I were both younger then."_

_Once he let out a subtle sigh and let a short pause for silence stand between them, Tatsumi then moved his gaze and focused on Hisoka. With a gentle smile, he told the younger man, "But I think that you have a much better understanding of him than I ever will._

"_But still…"_

_The secretary leaned back and gave Hisoka a thoughtful gaze. "Kurosaki-kun… What's important is not the length of time and at the very least you've learned something about compassion after meeting Tsuzuki."_

_After another reflective pause of silence transpired between the two of them, Tatsumi added with quiet intent, "You just have to do for Tsuzuki what he did for you._

_Hisoka stirred, seemingly caught off-guard from Tatsumi's word and still unable to meet the secretary's gaze, "Tatsumi-san…."_

_By this time, Tatsumi had risen from his seat and had approached Hisoka. _

_With a soft and empathetic smile, Tatsumi stood before the young man and told the other, "However, I will accept your request. But next time, you'll do it yourself. He'd appreciate that much more. You do understand what I'm saying, can't you?"_

_Tatsumi then rested a consoling hand on Hisoka's shoulder. "I know how difficult this is for you…."_

_Standing quietly and absorbing Tatsumi's words of wisdom, Hisoka's empathy picked up the secretary's thoughts along with their accompanying emotions…_

_And Tatsumi's thoughts reassured Hisoka as to the true nature of the secretary's role in Tsuzuki's life…something that he did not understand at the time…_

_We both, when hurt, fall apart – __  
__But you are different__  
__At least you were met by him__  
__One can learn to think of others__  
__It'll be alright__  
__If it's you two..._

_**End of flashback**_

Shortly after that sad trip down memory lane had ended, Hisoka's train of thought was interrupted as Tsuzuki and he kissed.

Hisoka closed his eyes as the kiss between them deepened. His senses spun and his entire being felt as if it was suffocating, yet he welcomed those sensations. His arms, which were already wrapped around Tsuzuki's neck, drew the elder shinigami closer to him.

As the kisses between them became more explorative, Hisoka could also feel Tsuzuki's hands having more license to caress over his long-sleeved pastel green cotton shirt…just as how Hisoka had been doing with Tsuzuki.

Yet Tsuzuki held back, wanting more yet restraining his wants and needs for reasons that Hisoka knew fully well.

And so this time, Hisoka took Tsuzuki's hand as the kiss between them continued. He guided the other's hand and had the other's fingers dangle at the front of his shirt. He even unbuttoned the first two buttons, having Tsuzuki's fingers slip down and giving Tsuzuki the fullest hint of what he wanted to happen.

"Hisoka, we don't have to," were Tsuzuki's words as he temporarily drew away from the kiss, his amethyst eyes darkened with lust and his heart racing from the adrenaline mingling with his libido – something that he had been doing his best to keep at bay most especially of late.

"_I'm ready,"_ were Hisoka's thoughts, those words and the conviction behind them clearly communicated through the link he shared with Tsuzuki. _"I want this to happen…no matter what happens afterwards…"_

Tsuzuki's eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to flow down from the corner of his eyes. "Hisoka, I love you. I don't want to hurt you. What if –"

"What if you leave? You're afraid for something to happen and then you'll end up leaving later on?" echoed back Hisoka with a quiet tone, the young man's expressive green eyes reflecting the gamut of emotions he had for his partner and lover.

"I don't want to leave. I'll do everything that I can not to leave," was all that Tsuzuki could manage to say as his gaze met Hisoka's stare. His heart clenched as he saw the younger man, guilt still gnawing him that he could not reassure and placate the other's fears.

Then Hisoka's tears glistened his eyes as he fought the sobs back, doing his best to hide the ache and fears in his heart with a soft smile that Tsuzuki rarely saw from him. "I don't want any regrets. Holding back…_that'll_ be a big regret."

"Hisoka…"

"Don't hold back."

Tsuzuki's tears flowed down his cheek as he caressed Hisoka's cheek and then swept away the unruly strands of blonde hair from the other's face. He then planted a lingering and affectionate kiss on the other's lips as he drew the other close to him with one hand.

Tsuzuki's other free hand took time in unbuttoning Hisoka's shirt as the kiss deepened once more.

In turn, Hisoka did the same for Tsuzuki. Anticipation, need, and coyness blending together inside him along with the rest of his feelings for the other…his hands slightly trembling as they finished unbuttoning the other's shirt. Once the impediment had been removed, he gave his free hand license to ghost over the other's smooth chest.

The amethyst-eyed shinigami laid his lover gently on the bed, being so careful not to have the other suffer pain from pulling a muscle or stretching a limb. As he lay on his side, he kissed the Hisoka with such affection and need. His fingertips ran over Hisoka's porcelain-smooth skin…his hand roaming over the Hisoka's smooth chest and firm abs.

As to Hisoka, he braced the pain from his injuries since he wanted and needed this moment…his body's needs rising and wanting fruition. His fingers carded through Tsuzuki's thick dark hair, his body arching a bit as he felt Tsuzuki's kisses move downward.

Hisoka's heart pounded as memories of Muraki violating him began filling his mind's eye, his skin feeling the sear from Muraki's curse. The burning sensation of the tattoo-like curse worsened, the carnal needs of his body rising to greater heights due to Tsuzuki's skillful yet loving ministrations.

With time being inconsequential to him, Tsuzuki was patient. His ministrations were tender and passionate, wanting more intimacy yet not pushing until the time was right. He felt the other's struggle and knew that the other would not have it any other way.

So every kiss, suckle, touch, and nip that Tsuzuki planted on Hisoka's skin had its intent. Those along with Tsuzuki's feelings and thoughts were aimed to let Hisoka know how much love he had in his heart.

Slowly but surely, the brutal memories were replaced as the foreplay between them drew Hisoka more to the present and to the one he loved. New memories were being etched in every fiber of his being as his empathy grasped the thoughts and emotions that the two of them were exchanging through their mind link.

One held on to the other in mind, body, and soul as if his very existence depended on it….

Warm thoughts of care and concern that pierced and gave light to the darkest, innermost corner of each other's soul…

A wide spectrum of emotions threatening to drown each other from the lowest depth of their respective sadness and fears, only to later uplift the other to the greatest heights of hope and contentment….

The ever-consuming fires of lust that the two of them have been constantly ghosting over yet never fully immersing in such desires until now…

And most especially the love that one had for the other – unconditional, protective, nurturing, self-sacrificing, freely given without forethought, and all-encompassing….something that Tsuzuki had always given to Hisoka, and in turn Hisoka had learned over time to give in return.

Even a small sliver of those things made Hisoka feel whole. The searing pain of Muraki's curse burning with a fiery vengeance on his skin and in his flesh was a price that he was willing to pay just to have a sliver of those feelings and thoughts.

Even if the curse burned his flesh from the inside out, the teary-eyed younger shinigami would rather endure those pains to show and let Tsuzuki know how much he loved, cared, and cherished his lover.

Time did not matter.

The fact that Tsuzuki might leave within three nights did not matter.

The fact that Hisoka wanted to let out a yell for the nearly-unbearable pain from Muraki's cursed tattoo did not matter to him, nor did he want that to be a hindrance for this moment.

Signs of the Apocalypse unfolding before them these past few weeks did not matter.

The sick, manipulative betrayal that Enma played against all of them at the Shokan Division did not matter.

The unsettling truth that there might not be a Meifu, Makai, Chijou, Gensoukai, or Heaven tomorrow did not matter.

All these matters and much more have been put aside, even for just one night.

For now, nothing mattered to either Tsuzuki or Hisoka save for each other, the bed that they were in, and the fact that they both needed and wanted this intimate moment to happen.

That, as well as the resounding fact that the two loved each other…that this moment between them was something that both had waited for a long time.

And so one poured out everything that he had to offer to the other, the intimacy growing deeper just as the night did the same. The ministrations between them sated a part of them that felt empty, yet at the same time made them yearn for more.

------------------------------------------------------------------

As part of the world slept, earthquakes began to rumble and stirred the citizens awake.

Kyoto, Kamakura, Nagasaki, Tokyo, and so many other places in Japan as well as overseas had been shaken to their respective foundations.

Shortly after the earthquake were tsunamis in Southeast Asia - ones that man had never experienced before and taking multitudes upon multitudes of people, surprising them one second and carrying them to their deaths the following second.

In other parts of the globe, already-bloody wars took a more violent turn. The body count began rising more dramatically as both sides of the conflict had been urged to take a more annihilistic approach to kill the enemy.

At another part of the world, the waters began to steam. Shortly thereafter, the fish and other life inhabiting the oceans and seas floated as the waters bubbled and boiled.

Soon, two figures slowly rose from the vast boiling ocean and floated in mid-air.

The two scanned their handiwork, saw the consequences of their awakening, and smirked in glee- the blood-red moon being the sole sinister-looking witness of worse things to come.

**End of Chapter Thirty**

**

* * *

**

_**Terminology**_

_**Abigor - **__Demonology books differ in interpretation about Abigor's position in regards with Ashtarote. Some books say that Abigor is a higher-ranking demon than Ashtarote, and some say otherwise. The books, however, agree with the fact that Abigor is a demon commander, a war strategist, a seer, and the ruler of 60 realms in Hell. For the purposes of this fic, I used the interpretation that Abigor ranks higher than Ashtarote. I also took liberalities in fleshing out a background story for him. _

_Chapter Eight revealed that Abigor, whose seal has been mysteriously appearing in __Kyoto Files Revisited__, is none other than Tsuuri Troy. For the purposes of this fic, Enma, the primordial demons, Ashtarote, and the other demons will call him Abigor. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi, Watari, Konoe, Muraki, and Troy's loved ones will call him Troy or Tsuuri-kun. Troy, by this time, is used to being called by either name._

_Subsequent chapters of __Apocalypse Rising__ will explain more about his past, how he fell from God's grace, how he obtained his powers, how his relationship had been with Enma, and why he became involved with the Shokan Division. The depiction of Abigor in this fanfic belongs to PJ Zatken. Tsuuri Troy wholly belongs to PJ Zatken._

_**Ashtarote – **__The Grand Duke of Hell or Makai. He has been eyeing on Tsuzuki to replace Sargatanas as the Brigadier Commander of the demon army since Sargatanas has been vanquished in __The Devil's Tril__l manga and anime story arc. The series itself refers to Ashtarote, and the depiction of Ashtarote in the YnM series belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

_**Enma –**__ The Lord of Death. Aside from passing judgment on a soul for deeds (or misdeeds) done during that soul's mortal existence, he also spearheads JuOhCho and EnmaCho._

_**EnmaCho –**__ The Cho (or division) that Enma spearheads. Also known as the Judgment Bureau._

_**Father Lorenzo Opava -**__ A minor original character (OC) created by PJ Zatken. A good friend and advisor to Tsuuri Troy, the priest also has psychic abilities. He can see spirits and demons. He can also heal the sick._

_In chapter one, Father Opava is maimed by someone. In a later chapter, Troy and Tatsumi retrieve Father Opava's soul. The mystery gets even more complicated when Hisoka's empathic powers pick up that Troy - or someone who looks like Troy - is the one responsible for the priest's assault._

_So far, Troy is still implicated in Father Lorenzo Opava's assault. _

_**Gushoshin**_ _**Twins – **__The bird-like creatures that are the librarians and chroniclers for the Shokan Division, EnmaCho, and Meifu. They also assist as needed on research and cases._

_**Kinu and Gyokuto –**__ Golden bird and jade hare respectively. Enma mentions these two names in the Gensoukai/Kamakura story arc. It is insinuated that Enma refers to Watari as Kinu when Watari and Tatsumi "break in" JuOhCho's mother computer. Apparently, the manga-ka's insinuating that Enma has plans for Watari since he talks about Kinu and Gyokuto coming together to fulfill his goals._

_**Makai –**__ Hell, or the equivalent of Hell._

_**Meifu –**_ _The land of the dead where sakura trees are almost in bloom all year round. Enma oversees Meifu. It is the equivalent of purgatory._

_**Kacho**_ – _Chief. Another name called for Konoe since he is the Shokan Division Chief._

_**KaGanKokuShunGei**__**Kuro **__- roughly translated as red-eyed black lion. This is the parasitic shikigami that shares Terazuma's body and takes control when Terazuma is touched by a woman. Watari endearingly calls Terazuma's shikigami as __**Kuro.**_

_**Oriya Mibu**_ _or __**Oriya**__ – Muraki's long-time best friend, the friendship starting at least during their high school years. He is a master swordsman and is the proprietor of the Kokakuro (a restaurant which is also a brothel in disguise for influential clients). He is referred by many as Wakadanna (young master) by his clients and his women._

_In the anime and manga, the Kyoto Files Arc, Oriya challenges Hisoka to a duel._

_Our beloved manga-ka had done two side-stories which involve three characters – Oriya, Ukyo, and Muraki fairly recently. The stories pick up from after the Kyoto incident where Oriya and Ukyo wait for Muraki's return. I just read the scanlations a couple of days before this chapter posted on _

_In the stories, the three characters have been friends since their school days. In their earlier days, Oriya constantly wonders as to whether his two friends are a couple. Eventually, the truth comes out and their friendship has endured throughout the years. _

_In these side-stories, it seems that Oriya is not only fond and loyal of Muraki but also of Ukyo (which gives me the hint that Oriya may be bi). He had been friends with Muraki since high school while he became classmates and close friends with Ukyo during his university days._

_You have to read them. Do a Yahoo or Google search on Oriya and Ukyo. I stumbled on them when I was looking for the Tatsumi side-story. The stories, as usual in true YnM style, are adorable. _

_Major hugs to famous YnM fanfiction author Lyrebird and group for giving the rest of us fans this wonderful treat. Visit the site at http://lyrebird. demons – __A band of demonic beings living in the deepest regions of Hell or Makai. The region where the primordial demons live is mostly unreachable by Hell's residents. There are eight primordial demons – each one representing a point of a Chaos star and all of them drawing powers from Chaotic sources._

_More will be revealed about them in the subsequent chapters. As much as this term has been used from time-to-time, the characters comprising of this group of beings has been created by PJ Zatken._

_**Shikigami –**__ Mystical servants who take on the shape of animals in their battle form._

_**Shinigami –**_ _Angels or Guardians of Death. Those who become shinigami have deep regrets and strong ties to the mortal world. Out of those who die and face judgment before Enma, the Lord of Death selects a handful to become shinigami. All shinigami are to work in pairs to prevent the abuse of privileges, since they each can pass freely between Chijou and Meifu. Each shinigami also chooses a mystical power to master, which will aid him or her during duty. Although they hold one of the most prestigious positions in Meifu, they are also unfortunately the lowest paid employees in JuOhCho._

_**Shokan Division –**__ The summons sections of EnmaCho or the Judgment Bureau. Their agents, known as shinigami or angels of death, retrieve souls of those who appear in the list but have not faced judgment before Enma._

_**Terazuma Hajime - **__He is Wakaba Kannuki's senior partner in the Chugoku area. Although he has pointed ears and dark marks under his eyes due to his parasitic shikigami, he is handsome in his own right and bears a strong resemblance to Tsuzuki. A former detective of the Hiroshima Prefecture Police, an excellent archer, and a current shinigami, Terazuma's motto is efficiency and utilization of strength. He despises Tsuzuki because he sees his senior colleague as a "waste," not only due to Tsuzuki's lackadaisical attitude but also for the latter's possession and almost non-utility of his Fuda and shikigamis' powers. He avoids women and physical contact with women since he turns into his shikigami form with a woman's touch. Hisoka, too, also has the same effect on Terazuma. Although he avoids women, he welcomes Wakaba's presence for more reasons other than his partner's ability to turn him back into his human form._

_Almost everyone calls him Terazuma, and Wakaba calls him Hajime-chan. Terazuma Hajime belongs to Matshushita Yoko, the manga-ka._

_**Todoroki - **__The chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau. Chief Todoroki is one of Chief Konoe's fiercest enemies, and is an unseen character in the series._

_I know. I know...what's __**Chief Satori **__doing in the story?_

_When I was doing my research on the series, I thought that the chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau is un-named. After doing more research for the purposes of this fic, I found out (much to my embarrassment) that __**Todoroki**__ is the name of the chief. So for less confusion (and in an effort to save face), this is how the story goes..._

_The Peace Preservation Bureau has two chiefs - one handling internal affairs, and the other managing affairs outside affairs. Chief Satori handles internal affairs, and Chief Todoroki is in charge of external affairs. Although the two of them have different responsibilities, they have equal power and they have their respective staff. At the same time, both of them are thorns in Konoe's side. _

_Chief Satori is a character created by PJ Zatken, and Chief Todoroki is a creation of manga-ka Matshushita Yoko._

_**Ukyo / Ukyou / Sakuraiji Ukyou **__– A young lady from Sakura Pharmaceuticals, a leading drug manufacturer. She is an important woman in Muraki's life. Two years younger than Oriya, they became acquaintances in the university. Together with Oriya, she is anxious about Muraki's fate. In the side-stories, it turned out that Oriya took pharmaceutical sciences with Ukyo at the university._

_The excerpt above comes from Lyrebird's site. Many thanks to her and her team for bringing this to life to us who don't speak or read Japanese. _

_For the purposes of this fic, Ukyo died and Muraki had just found out about it upon his recent return to see the two._

_**Wakaba Kannuki -**__ She is Terazuma Hajime's partner in the Chugoku area. A Fuda user, she is the only one who could control Terazuma when he changes into his shikigami form. She looks like a pretty and bubbly high school girl in a shaded sailor uniform with long wavy hair entwined with ribbons. Aside from having a sweet disposition, she is an awesome cook and a wonderful baker who spoils Tsuzuki and the rest of the Shokan Division with her pastries. _

_Her partner, Terazuma, calls her Kannuki. Tsuzuki affectionately calls her Wakaba-chan. The rest of her peers call her Wakaba, and she belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

_**

* * *

And a Guide to the Primordials (list will be added as they appear. All that appear in this section are original characters created by PJ Zatken)**_

_**Caer –**__ the first of the primordials to have awakened. He is the one who saves Muraki from the fires in Shion University at Kyoto. He appears at the Inquisition Hall to lay claim on Tsuzuki. He bears a grudge against Enma for taking Abigor away from him. _

_**Ruen –**__ the second primordial introduced in the story. She knows Abigor very well and has chatted with him in the past. Do not let her warm sisterly side fool you. She has powers as dark as Caer and knows how to set up chain of events to manipulate those around her and her primordial siblings.

* * *

_

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_I do not own Yami no Matsuei and its lovable characters. However, I do own this fic and Chief Satori and other original characters._


	31. Prayers from the Dead Prt 2

**YAMI NO MATSUEI – DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Thirty-One – Prayers from the Dead, Prayers for the Dying (Part Two)

* * *

**

"I'm fine."

Muraki looked at Oriya, one hand holding a half-filled bowl of hot vegetable soup and telling the other, "Your hands are shaky. You're exceptionally paler than usual. You've been bruising easily. You have very high fever. Let your help take care of business while you rest. Let me help you starting with finishing this bowl of soup and being an obedient patient."

"I'm fine – _really…"_ was Oriya's murmured words, still refusing to finish the soup for it reminded him on how helpless he was at this time.

"You're insulting me not only as a doctor but also as your friend. You're not well."

After a long pause of silence between the two, an inwardly frustrated Muraki cooled down. His tone was gentle. "We've known each other since high school, Oriya. Would it hurt your swordsman's pride to let me take care of you especially after you've helped me many times throughout the years?"

"It's not that…" Oriya then took in a deep breath, his chest constricting shortly before a violent cough made his sick body agonize more. Even if his back had been resting against his bed's headboard, nothing could brace him from the pain as he coughed.

Letting out a soft and concerned sigh, Muraki looked directly at Oriya's sunken eyes. He placed the spoon that his other hand held in the soup bowl and put the bowl on the night table. He kept rubbing his friend's back and chest to give some temporary relief, his mind thinking back about what happened recently….

_**Flashback – immediately after Muraki's part at the Inquisition**_

"_Thank the gods that you're here, Sensei. The master…. He needs you."_

_Muraki got startled from the eldest and most trusted servant's words. It was not what she said but the way that she had said her words that made concern flood in his heart. As he handed her his coat, he asked, "What happened?"_

"_He's been sick since Ukyo-chan died, but he has been ignoring it. We all hoped that he'd be fine, especially when we saw how happy he was to see you."_

_Frowning a bit, a tightlipped Muraki looked at the general direction where Oriya's room should be. "He didn't tell me that he was sick, although I did notice that he'd been paler than usual."_

_As sadness and worry reflected so strongly in her eyes, the servant said, "He has been fainting a lot. He fainted again this morning. It's getting harder from him to get out of bed. At first, he kept telling the household staff that he was just sad about Ukyo-chan's passing. Later on, we knew that he was ill. He went to a doctor in town and decided never to return after his visit. He never told us the doctor's findings. When he received your note, I begged him to tell you so that you could look after him. He didn't wish for us to tell you, Sensei. He said that he would tell you himself."_

_The look in Muraki's face revealed to the servant that Oriya did not tell his friend his true state of health. _

_To the elderly servant and those who serve Oriya along with her, their young master, Muraki, and Ukyo had always been the center of their unwavering loyalty and doting affection. _

_And the elderly woman, feeling helpless once more, looked away and sobbed softly. She had served the family household since Oriya was born, treating Oriya as her son and everyone dear to him as dear to her as well. She saw Muraki grow up from an innocent-looking and charming high-school student to the handsome and renowned doctor that he now was. She also saw Ukyo maintain her ageless state no matter how many years had passed._

_Coming up to the old woman and enclosing her in a consoling embrace, Muraki whispered, "Oba-san…everything will be all right. I'll do everything that I can to make him well again. I swear it."_

_The old woman nodded as the sobs continued, doing her best not to stain Muraki's shirt with her tears. She also would normally feel embarrassed for having someone on equal footing as her master console her just as a child would a mother, but she welcomed the consolation from Oriya, Muraki, or Ukyo whenever fate blessed her with such opportunities._

_The hours passed with Muraki securing supplies that he needed at the room Oriya had kept for him. He had obtained the rest of the supplies that he needed from the town doctor who Oriya had earlier seen – a colleague of Muraki's and a client of Oriya's. _

_After securing the supplies, Muraki was then hard at work in obtaining blood and marrow samples from a non-cooperative Oriya. He already saw signs of what his friend's ailment might be through the pallor, the bruises, and blood but he wanted to be certain._

_Muraki went to his laboratory at home, shocking his manservant who had become his father-figure for as long as he could remember. He apologized for not being able to talk, explaining that Oriya was sick and it was crucial for him to finish lab tests to confirm his friend's condition._

_Once the manservant nodded and patted Muraki on the back – his way of welcoming his young master – Muraki was hard at work. When the test results came out, it confirmed his greatest fear._

_Muraki refused to accept the results although he knew that his methods were accurate. He called the town doctor who Oriya had seen, asking the doctor as to what the findings were. Since he and the town doctor had good rapport and knew that Oriya and he were friends, the doctor shared with him the findings._

_Muraki sat in the laboratory at a stupor for almost an hour, still not believing what the results had shown. The results of his tests on Oriya's blood and marrow along with the town doctor's findings were in agreement._

_Leukemia at its terminal phase… The doctor who Oriya had seen gave the latter three months to live – a timeline which Oriya had already surpassed. If the natural order of things had been followed, Oriya should be dead by now._

_But Muraki refused to accept what he knew. Maybe this time, he would be able to beat death in its own game. If he had managed to entrap Enma, then why not death…?_

_**End of flashback**_

Once Oriya's cough settled a bit, Muraki handed his sick friend a glass of water and said, "I know you're not hungry. I know you feel nauseous, but do your best to eat. You need to rebuild strength so you can get well quicker. You've done this for Ukyo and me – this and so much more. Allow me to do it for you. If not for me, then for Ukyo…."

After giving Muraki a long probing gaze, Oriya managed to faintly smile.

Knowing what Oriya had meant with that smile, Muraki picked up the soup bowl, took a spoonful, and guided it towards his friend's mouth. He felt better when Oriya opened his mouth and ate, the latter giving time for the food to go down before taking another spoonful. He was patient, attentive, and caring in his ways with Oriya especially since this had been really the first time throughout their relationship that he could serve his best friend.

Muraki then helped Oriya settle in once the latter was done eating. He then placed the serving tray outside Oriya's room so that the servants could take it away for washing. Just as a protective and affectionate parent would do for a sick child, he had his concerned gaze transfixed on Oriya as he tucked in the other for warmth.

"You're still not giving up on me, are you?" asked Oriya with eyes watering up due to the fever and pain.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Muraki as he swept the black strands of hair away from his friend's face. He knew exactly what Oriya meant, but he ignored the meaning laced in Oriya's words. He dreaded talking about such things.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?"

Muraki closed his eyes and let out a subtle sigh, his mind pushing out what could happen to Oriya. "It's _not_ going to happen. I _refuse_ for it to happen."

"You came back for me. I appreciate it."

"I would've been back here sooner if I wasn't detained. I came back here as soon as I could."

A weak Oriya smiled softly as he saw the troubled look in Muraki's face. He was gentle, almost at peace when he told his friend, "You _have_ to accept the inevitable."

As Muraki's stared stayed on him, Oriya added, "Ukyo-chan and I… We waited for you. If her body wasn't frail, she would've been here when you returned."

Muraki was tightlipped, his tone calm yet somber. "And now you're giving up to this _sick_ inevitability?"

"Do you think that I want to die, Muraki?"

"You tell me," was Muraki's quiet yet intent reply, with him silently praying that Oriya still had the will to fight.

"I don't want to die. I don't want you or Ukyo-chan to die, either. But I accept whatever is dealt for me." Oriya then took in a deep breath, paused a bit, and then continued by adding, "If I die, all that I wish for is to die without regrets, with honor, and in peace."

"You're _not_ going to die. I refuse for it to happen," murmured Muraki, his heart constricting and his soul in sheer denial over Oriya's condition.

"You're gifted. But as gifted as you are, you're _not_ God. The matters of life and death are for the gods to decide – not you, no matter how much you wish it to be your domain."

The two then fell silent for a while. Although he did not take offense from Oriya's words, Muraki was taken aback from his friend's candid words.

Oriya then looked outside his bedroom window, noticing the lovely view yet also seeing how the supposed-to-be serene view was marred with the crimson-veiled full moon. He then thought aloud, "What do you think holds this place eternally spring? Why do you think the sakura trees here are perpetually in bloom? What do you think makes this place delay the ravages of aging and death for me and those who are dear to me? The magic in this place only delayed the inevitable for Ukyo-chan and me. It would've done the same for you. The gifts – or curse – of this place isn't enough for you. You felt that you had to look elsewhere and for someone else to give you what you want…to quell this obsession of yours."

The handsome doctor pondered about what his sick friend had said. He could dismiss Oriya's words as ones induced by delirium, but he knew that his friend was still lucid in spite of his illness. He knew that the calamities were about to hit any time soon, but there was something enchanted about Oriya's home and establishment. He would not be surprised if Oriya's home as well as everything and everyone in it would remain unharmed even though Armageddon had struck full-force around it. Even if he had occult knowledge and affinity with the primordials, he still had not uncovered the secret about Oriya and his family.

Looking at a deep-in-thought Muraki, Oriya let out a sigh and reached out to touch his friend's hand. He squeezed Muraki's hand affectionately in spite of the fact that he did not have that much strength. "We both love you for who you are. You know that…."

"You loved Ukyo and me," said Muraki as he rested his other hand on Oriya's cold hand. "Your company…your friendship…made her happy. And I know that you love her more than just a friend – just as much as you love me. But why did you hold back from her? Why didn't you let her know about your feelings?"

Oriya closed his eyes, his mind's eye vividly making him see Ukyo during her healthier days. "How long have you known?"

"Since you found out about us…. I saw that look in your eyes. You were sad yet happy at the same time. Had I known, I would've held back."

"It's more complicated than that…."

"You loved her. That should've been more than enough."

"I love you before I laid eyes on her," was Oriya's quick and certain reply. "I loved both of you and you two loved each other. Even if one of you loved me the way that I loved both of you, I couldn't do it. If I let go and let things be with one, another will get hurt."

"Oriya…."

"Yes, she loved me as a friend and maybe much more. But her eyes and her smile…. They reflect something different for you."

Muraki frowned a bit, bothered with the fact that the two dearest in his heart never saw him for the monster that he always believed he was. "I have nothing to give back. I certainly had no heart or soul to bequeath anyone."

"You loved Ukyo-chan. You came back for us. You're now taking care of me. You put your obsession aside for a little while to be with me."

After taking in a troubled yet deep breath, Oriya continued, "What you did for us…only someone with a heart and soul could do that. Darkness and sadness have always been with you. You may be obsessed and lost. But still, you'll _always_ be the Muraki Kazutaka that I've known…before Shido Saki came along…the one who wanted and did save lives as a doctor…."

Once he shook hi head quietly, Muraki tightened his hold of his friend's hand. "You and she _should've_ moved on. Both of you would've had my blessing. I would've been happy for both of you. I would've been thankful that she ended up with someone deserving."

"Love _doesn't_ work that way," replied Oriya with a frail yet heartfelt smile. "You have Ukyo-chan's heart as well as mine. She and I could live a life together, but each would secretly feel that life is empty without you. I knew that about her. She didn't know that about me."

Just when he saw that Muraki was about to say something, Oriya's warm tears glistened in his eyes and streamed down his cold and pale cheeks. "I have no regrets. Being able to do everything…even if it means loving both of you in a way different than what I would've really wanted…was enough."

As tears glistened and threatened to fall from him, Muraki calmly said to Oriya, "We'll talk later. For now, you need rest."

"Stay with me at least until I fall asleep?" asked Oriya, his watery-red eyes looking at Muraki. His eyes reflected the embarrassment of asking his friend for such a favor. He did not wish Muraki to get sick, but he felt the need to be with Muraki just as they did in the past – expressed affections which had never gone beyond an embrace, a kiss on the forehead and other less-intimate places, a cuddle together in bed especially during their younger days, or insinuations of care and concern for each other.

Oriya felt that he needed the familiar company and harmless affection, and Muraki nodded and smiled without hesitation.

Since Muraki had already cleaned up for the evening, he slipped out of his lounging robe – something that Oriya had kept for him all these years. Wearing pajamas, he slipped under the covers and cuddled the sick Oriya from behind. He planted a loving kiss on his friend's head and then had his left arm protectively wrap around Oriya's waist.

"_Ukyo has been taken already. I won't let you be taken. I just __won't__,"_ thought Muraki, referring to death. He closed his eyes, his heart clenching from the denial that death was already at Oriya's door yet the swordsman would not die because of Enma's absence in Meifu.

And in a moment of contriteness and despondency, Muraki earnestly prayed while the tears silently flowed from him just as he did at Nagasaki on the day that Tsuzuki and he had first crossed paths. He emptied himself, asking Divine Providence to help Oriya escape death.

As to Oriya, he also prayed for Ukyo and Muraki while his eyes remained closed. In his divine petition, he poured out his love for the two dearest ones in his heart. Even if he knew that he was in the brink of death, he prayed not for himself but for the two who he loved most. He asked the divine ones that both of them would be guided towards the light and be at peace.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Muraki stepped outside the large and inviting garden at Oriya's home, his glance focusing on the crimson-veiled night skies as well as the blood-red moon.

"_Beautiful yet melancholic at the same time,"_ thought Muraki as he slipped his hand inside his right robe pocket and produced a cigarette and his white-gold lighter. He tried lighting up his cigarette a few times before he actually succeeded.

The doctor deeply took in his first inhale of nicotine since his arrival at Oriya's home and then slowly exhaled the air inside his lungs, the wispy white smoke now accompanying that release. He leaned against one of the trees as he sat on a rock – the same spot where Oriya liked to sit and smoke the pipe.

It was rather an irony for a doctor who hated mortality to indulge in such a slow but sure death-wish such as smoking. Nonetheless, the nasty habit became a symbolic ritual for him especially during times such as tonight.

"You've decided to join me. I guess you're admiring your handiwork first-hand?" asked Muraki after he lackadaisically formed small rings of smoke from his last exhale. He knew that the new arrival caused the moon to be blood-red for the past weeks.

There was an air of comfortable familiarity between the two, the new arrival staring at the crimson-veiled moon with a pursed-lipped smirk denoting his pleased fascination over his deed.

Still in his meditative mood, Muraki moved to give the newcomer room to join him.

The new arrival graciously took the place offered to him, sitting on the same rock that Muraki was resting on. He kept his gaze on the night skies and said a few minutes later, "The evening is still young. The moon's fickle and she needs to be treated with respect. After all, I did teach you her secrets so that you could have her veiled in red. My two other siblings have already awakened. Everything in Japan rumbled save for this magical place. Although this place is under our protection per your request, it also has its way of keeping itself and all who are in it safe."

The one who now sat by Muraki's left was Dymion – a tall and enthrallingly handsome primordial dressed in body-hugging black leather and a long black velvet cloak which reached down to the end of his knee-length black boots. Everything about him was a mirror reflection of the night skies, the now-bloodied moon, and the fickle tides which the moon had a sway over – striking, mysterious, alluring, and ominous.

The primordial looked as if he was in his early twenties, yet his eyes reflected such sheer cunning and a wealth of experience. His chestnut-brown eyes would change from fiery red to cool crimson depending on his moods. His shapely nose and delicately-defined lips complimented his expressive eyes, his eyes and face able to show emotions ranging from empathetic innocence all the way up to absolute evil. His straight jet-black hair which reached to his buttocks gleamed as if it was a precious black pearl from the deepest part of the ocean. His smooth skin was as pale as alabaster, his delicate hands covered with black leather gloves.

Dymion carried his constant companion behind him – a black longbow and finely-crafted mystical arrows adorned at their ends with feathers plucked from angels' wings – a testament that he had struck down many Heavenly residents and was not afraid to do it once more with such precise cruelty.

The doctor and the primordial sat in silence together for a long while, with Dymion letting Muraki smoke a cigarette in deep thought. The primordial drew up his left leg, his arm resting on one knee as he stared into the cloudy night sky and the serene garden that surrounded them.

Finally, Dymion told Muraki, "I'm sorry about your friend. I know how much he means to you."

"I couldn't help Oriya either way," replied Muraki thoughtfully as he took the last puff of his cigarette and extinguished its flame against the huge rock they now sat on. "He's terminally ill. I can't make him well before the disease claims him. I couldn't give him death because all mortals are bound to life because of Lord Enma's absence."

"You can give him relief, if you wish. You have the same abilities as the shinigami do. You have the power to give him rest…the peaceful rest that he told you he wished to have if death would come and claim him."

Another long pause stood between the doctor and the primordial.

As Dymion gazed sideways at Muraki, he added by asking, "You're having misgivings in doing it for him, aren't you?"

"I _don't_ want him to die. I've already lost someone dear to me. I don't want to lose another," said Muraki in a near-whisper as he still held back his tears.

With a gentle and empathetic tone, Dymion told Muraki, "But if you don't, your friend will suffer. He's already in pain. He's getting weaker by the hour. A man who's used to having his full capacities and boundless energies wouldn't want to waste away through disease. If Enma was still in his throne, your friend would've been dead before your arrival. He would've joined your Ukyo-chan by now."

Dymion the primordial archer then took a deep breath while Muraki lit another cigarette. He closed his eyes for a minute as he continued, "There's a mystical aura veiling in his home and his family. That's what happens if a place lies between the realms of the living and dead. Your friend's resilient spirit and his love for those he cherish feed those energies even further. See how life runs perpetual here, starting with the sakura trees? It reminds me of home. So beautiful as the eons passed by…. Beautiful, yet so sad…."

And the first of many teardrops escaped from Muraki, those teardrops now streaming down his cheek as the lit cigarette now dangled in his resting hand. As a doctor and surgeon, he had no apprehension in doing what he must to save a patient's life. As a ruthless killer who craved for immortality, he would not have any qualms in maiming and ending one's life.

However, this was Oriya… He was different, and he was dear to Muraki.

Muraki's tears became more generous as he acknowledged reality. His friend was about to die, but was bound to be denied death unless someone with mystical abilities end that suffering. He did have the power to give Oriya relief, but he did not know if he could do it.

Then the two men's gazes meet as Dymion continued with a tender smile, "You still have time to think. If you ask me, what you're doing for him now is good as well. Give him what he needs – not just medical attention but also the needs of the mind, heart, and soul. Let him know that he means much to you as well, in spite of your obsessions…in spite of your prolonged absences throughout the years…. What I'd never understand is why you are so fixated in getting Brother instead of going to those who you already love and love you in return."

"Your brother and I are the same," replied Muraki, knowing that Dymion was talking about Tsuzuki. "I've always been fascinated of him. When I got to know him more, it was as if I have discovered something about me. I belong where he does, while Oriya and Ukyo belong to a more-benign place."

Dymion chuckled, a habit of his every time one would mention about Heaven. Before shifting to a more comfortable position, he arched his body for a short stretch and then said, "You're all conflicted souls – you, Brother, all those men at the Shokan Division, Abigor… You swear loyalty to a god and then pray to another. Prayers go to deaf ears. Deities care to answer prayers if it serves his or her goals – nothing more. You're close to being one of us, Muraki. Why should you entertain such frivolous beliefs?"

The handsome doctor swept away the hair blocking his eye, his gaze resting on Dymion. "It's something that I've done for as long as I could remember."

"Do you think that your soul could still be saved? Do you think that this chain of destruction must stop? Is that the reason why you pray?" asked Dymion, his tone reverting to empathetic and friendly.

"A world of death and pain… A world where everything is temporary," mumbled Muraki as his mind's eye showed him the many scenes of inequity and human frailty were revealed before him.

After a long pause, Muraki shook his head and added, "My soul's been damned before I was born. My family baptized me to this damnation. Saki sealed my soul in Hell. No amount of prayer or repentance could save a soul such as mine."

Dymion rested his back against the same tree, his eyes fixed on the moon while he thought aloud, "Chijou's days are numbered, my friend. The war against all creation has already begun."

**End of Chapter Thirty-One

* * *

**

_**Terminology**_

_**Abigor - **__Demonology books differ in interpretation about Abigor's position in regards with Ashtarote. Some books say that Abigor is a higher-ranking demon than Ashtarote, and some say otherwise. The books, however, agree with the fact that Abigor is a demon commander, a war strategist, a seer, and the ruler of 60 realms in Hell. For the purposes of this fic, I used the interpretation that Abigor ranks higher than Ashtarote. I also took liberalities in fleshing out a background story for him. _

_Chapter Eight revealed that Abigor, whose seal has been mysteriously appearing in __Kyoto Files Revisited__, is none other than Tsuuri Troy. For the purposes of this fic, Enma, the primordial demons, Ashtarote, and the other demons will call him Abigor. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi, Watari, Konoe, Muraki, and Troy's loved ones will call him Troy or Tsuuri-kun. Troy, by this time, is used to being called by either name._

_Subsequent chapters of __Apocalypse Rising__ will explain more about his past, how he fell from God's grace, how he obtained his powers, how his relationship had been with Enma, and why he became involved with the Shokan Division. The depiction of Abigor in this fanfic belongs to PJ Zatken. Tsuuri Troy wholly belongs to PJ Zatken._

_**Ashtarote – **__The Grand Duke of Hell or Makai. He has been eyeing on Tsuzuki to replace Sargatanas as the Brigadier Commander of the demon army since Sargatanas has been vanquished in __The Devil's Tril__l manga and anime story arc. The series itself refers to Ashtarote, and the depiction of Ashtarote in the YnM series belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

_**Enma –**__ The Lord of Death. Aside from passing judgment on a soul for deeds (or misdeeds) done during that soul's mortal existence, he also spearheads JuOhCho and EnmaCho._

_**EnmaCho –**__ The Cho (or division) that Enma spearheads. Also known as the Judgment Bureau._

_**Father Lorenzo Opava -**__ A minor original character (OC) created by PJ Zatken. A good friend and advisor to Tsuuri Troy, the priest also has psychic abilities. He can see spirits and demons. He can also heal the sick._

_In chapter one, Father Opava is maimed by someone. In a later chapter, Troy and Tatsumi retrieve Father Opava's soul. The mystery gets even more complicated when Hisoka's empathic powers pick up that Troy - or someone who looks like Troy - is the one responsible for the priest's assault._

_So far, Troy is still implicated in Father Lorenzo Opava's assault. _

_**Gushoshin**_ _**Twins – **__The bird-like creatures that are the librarians and chroniclers for the Shokan Division, EnmaCho, and Meifu. They also assist as needed on research and cases._

_**Kinu and Gyokuto –**__ Golden bird and jade hare respectively. Enma mentions these two names in the Gensoukai/Kamakura story arc. It is insinuated that Enma refers to Watari as Kinu when Watari and Tatsumi "break in" JuOhCho's mother computer. Apparently, the manga-ka's insinuating that Enma has plans for Watari since he talks about Kinu and Gyokuto coming together to fulfill his goals._

_**Makai –**__ Hell, or the equivalent of Hell._

_**Meifu –**_ _The land of the dead where sakura trees are almost in bloom all year round. Enma oversees Meifu. It is the equivalent of purgatory._

_**Kacho**_ – _Chief. Another name called for Konoe since he is the Shokan Division Chief._

_**KaGanKokuShunGei**__**Kuro **__- roughly translated as red-eyed black lion. This is the parasitic shikigami that shares Terazuma's body and takes control when Terazuma is touched by a woman. Watari endearingly calls Terazuma's shikigami as __**Kuro.**_

_**Oriya Mibu**_ _or __**Oriya**__ – Muraki's long-time best friend, the friendship starting at least during their high school years. He is a master swordsman and is the proprietor of the Kokakuro (a restaurant which is also a brothel in disguise for influential clients). He is referred by many as Wakadanna (young master) by his clients and his women._

_In the anime and manga, the Kyoto Files Arc, Oriya challenges Hisoka to a duel._

_Our beloved manga-ka had done two side-stories which involve three characters – Oriya, Ukyo, and Muraki fairly recently. The stories pick up from after the Kyoto incident where Oriya and Ukyo wait for Muraki's return. I just read the scanlations a couple of days before this chapter posted on _

_In the stories, the three characters have been friends since their school days. In their earlier days, Oriya constantly wonders as to whether his two friends are a couple. Eventually, the truth comes out and their friendship has endured throughout the years. _

_In these side-stories, it seems that Oriya is not only fond and loyal of Muraki but also of Ukyo (which gives me the hint that Oriya may be bi). He had been friends with Muraki since high school while he became classmates and close friends with Ukyo during his university days._

_You have to read them. Do a Yahoo or Google search on Oriya and Ukyo. I stumbled on them when I was looking for the Tatsumi side-story. The stories, as usual in true YnM style, are adorable. _

_Major hugs to famous YnM fanfiction author Lyrebird and group for giving the rest of us fans this wonderful treat. Visit Lyribird's profile for the link._

_**Primordials** – A band of beings living in the deepest regions of Hell or Makai. The region where the primordial demons live is mostly unreachable by Hell's residents. There are eight primordial demons – each one representing a point of a Chaos star and all of them drawing powers from Chaotic sources._ _**Shikigami –** Mystical servants who take on the shape of animals in their battle form._

_**Shinigami –**_ _Angels or Guardians of Death. Those who become shinigami have deep regrets and strong ties to the mortal world. Out of those who die and face judgment before Enma, the Lord of Death selects a handful to become shinigami. All shinigami are to work in pairs to prevent the abuse of privileges, since they each can pass freely between Chijou and Meifu. Each shinigami also chooses a mystical power to master, which will aid him or her during duty. Although they hold one of the most prestigious positions in Meifu, they are also unfortunately the lowest paid employees in JuOhCho._

_**Shokan Division –**__ The summons sections of EnmaCho or the Judgment Bureau. Their agents, known as shinigami or angels of death, retrieve souls of those who appear in the list but have not faced judgment before Enma._

_**Terazuma Hajime - **__He is Wakaba Kannuki's senior partner in the Chugoku area. Although he has pointed ears and dark marks under his eyes due to his parasitic shikigami, he is handsome in his own right and bears a strong resemblance to Tsuzuki. A former detective of the Hiroshima Prefecture Police, an excellent archer, and a current shinigami, Terazuma's motto is efficiency and utilization of strength. He despises Tsuzuki because he sees his senior colleague as a "waste," not only due to Tsuzuki's lackadaisical attitude but also for the latter's possession and almost non-utility of his Fuda and shikigamis' powers. He avoids women and physical contact with women since he turns into his shikigami form with a woman's touch. Hisoka, too, also has the same effect on Terazuma. Although he avoids women, he welcomes Wakaba's presence for more reasons other than his partner's ability to turn him back into his human form._

_Almost everyone calls him Terazuma, and Wakaba calls him Hajime-chan. Terazuma Hajime belongs to Matshushita Yoko, the manga-ka._

_**Todoroki - **__The chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau. Chief Todoroki is one of Chief Konoe's fiercest enemies, and is an unseen character in the series._

_I know. I know...what's __**Chief Satori **__doing in the story?_

_When I was doing my research on the series, I thought that the chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau is un-named. After doing more research for the purposes of this fic, I found out (much to my embarrassment) that __**Todoroki**__ is the name of the chief. So for less confusion (and in an effort to save face), this is how the story goes..._

_The Peace Preservation Bureau has two chiefs - one handling internal affairs, and the other managing affairs outside affairs. Chief Satori handles internal affairs, and Chief Todoroki is in charge of external affairs. Although the two of them have different responsibilities, they have equal power and they have their respective staff. At the same time, both of them are thorns in Konoe's side. _

_Chief Satori is a character created by PJ Zatken, and Chief Todoroki is a creation of manga-ka Matshushita Yoko._

_**Ukyo / Ukyou / Sakuraiji Ukyou **__– A young lady from Sakura Pharmaceuticals, a leading drug manufacturer. She is an important woman in Muraki's life. Two years younger than Oriya, they became acquaintances in the university. Together with Oriya, she is anxious about Muraki's fate. In the side-stories, it turned out that Oriya took pharmaceutical sciences with Ukyo at the university._

_The excerpt above comes from Lyrebird's site. Many thanks to her and her team for bringing this to life to us who don't speak or read Japanese. _

_For the purposes of this fic, Ukyo died and Muraki had just found out about it upon his recent return to see the two._

_**Wakaba Kannuki -**__ She is Terazuma Hajime's partner in the Chugoku area. A Fuda user, she is the only one who could control Terazuma when he changes into his shikigami form. She looks like a pretty and bubbly high school girl in a shaded sailor uniform with long wavy hair entwined with ribbons. Aside from having a sweet disposition, she is an awesome cook and a wonderful baker who spoils Tsuzuki and the rest of the Shokan Division with her pastries. _

_Her partner, Terazuma, calls her Kannuki. Tsuzuki affectionately calls her Wakaba-chan. The rest of her peers call her Wakaba, and she belongs to Matshushita Yoko.

* * *

_

_**And a Guide to the Primordials (list will be added as they appear. All that appear in this section are original characters created by PJ Zatken)**_

_**Caer –**__ the first of the primordials to have awakened. He is the one who saves Muraki from the fires in Shion University at Kyoto. He appears at the Inquisition Hall to lay claim on Tsuzuki. He bears a grudge against Enma for taking Abigor away from him. _

_**Ruen –**__ the second primordial introduced in the story. She knows Abigor very well and has chatted with him in the past. Do not let her warm sisterly side fool you. She has powers as dark as Caer and knows how to set up chain of events to manipulate those around her and her primordial siblings._

_**Dymion –**__ the third primordial introduced in the story. His powers have influence over the moon, its appearance, and its phases. An excellent archer and gifted mystic just as his siblings, he uses his powers to create havoc.

* * *

_

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_I do not own Yami no Matsuei and its lovable characters. However, I do own this fic and Chief Satori and other original characters._


	32. Prayers from the Dead Prt 3

**YAMI NO MATSUEI – DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Thirty-Two – Prayers from the Dead, Prayers for the Dying (Part Three)

* * *

**

"Shhh…. Everything's fine. We're safe."

"Where...?" asked Terazuma, his voice hoarse from feeling so battered and drained. He heeded Tatsumi's motioned advice for him to stay put.

Seeing that Terazuma's eyes reflected sheer wonder as to where they were and what happened, Tatsumi's explanation was, "We're in Gensoukai. Tsuzuki-san's shinigami are looking after all of us while we help them. Kinu and Gyokuto have been attacking the palace. So far, they haven't done anything since we got here. Just rest…. Rikugo and Genbu administered treatments on you and your shikigami, so let those settle in your system."

"You need rest, too," said Terazuma, seeing that the strain and tension had begun breaking the secretary's refined and calm demeanor. "It hurts, but I'll be fine."

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to see if you're all right. Kurosaki-kun's body, just like yours, is taking longer to recover. It has something to do with Lord Enma's absence from Meifu. Tsuzuki-san and Kurosaki-kun are resting. They took a beating against Kinu and Gyokuto."

"You mean _Watari-san_ and _Kannuki…_" reminded a still-drowsy and pain-ridden Terazuma with quiet yet intent resolve, still refusing to accept what happened to the two who have been respectively dear to them.

Tatsumi's smile was faint as he nodded, Terazuma's words which were laced with conviction lifting up his spirits.

After the two have been quiet for a while, Terazuma asked while his eyes were closed, "The Inquisition…. What happened?"

Tatsumi bowed his head, his already-tired mind doing its best to do a recap of the events without losing his temper or control. Once his breathing helped him calm his frayed nerves, he told Terazuma, "Lord Enma was found guilty. He will be destroyed by either Abigor or one of us as punishment for everything that he had done."

"Who would do it?"

Once Tatsumi let out a sigh in efforts to quell down his now-stirred and more-volatile shadows, he said, "All of us will talk about it tomorrow. He has much to pay for what he did to our peers, especially to Yutaka and Wakaba-chan."

Terazuma moved a bit to be comfortable, being careful since every move that he made was painful. When he settled to a more-relaxed position, he opened his eyes and tried to dispel the image of Wakaba dying in his arms. He then thought about Enma and how Wakaba and he did everything that they could to serve the Lord of Death and the Shokan Division well. He then thought aloud, "If he's destroyed, what happens next?"

"Nobody knows," was Tatsumi's quiet reply as he shifted in his chair and had the right leg cross over the left to give his body a small stretch. "We'll wait and see in three nights' time."

When he saw how perplexed Terazuma still looked, Tatsumi gave him a genial smile and said, "You need to rest, Terazuma-san. There's only a few of us left. We need you and Kurosaki-kun to get well as soon as possible. We'll deal with everything one step at a time. For now, please rest."

"All right," said Terazuma as he closed his eyes once more. Although he looked as if he would slip back to sleep, his mind had been haunted with Wakaba's death and Enma's taunting.

The shikigami inside Terazuma stirred – still in unbearable pain, very angry, and eagerly wanting to lash out. When it felt that its master's body could not handle the strain for now, it did its best to keep the rage at bay.

The shadow master sat in the chair and watched Terazuma until the latter truly slipped into sleep, his servant shadows lapping around his legs and hands as if they were flickering flames consuming a highly-combustible material. Although he was outwardly calm, the core of his being was screaming for blood and crying over his loss love.

A couple of hours later, Tatsumi fell asleep in the chair. His unresolved emotions materialized into troubled dreams.

Tatsumi's shadows kept him company as he slept. They swirled around his legs and hands just as they normally did. As time passed, they were not only awakening more of their master's latent dark powers from the core of his being but were also amassing powers that he never had before.

While their master slept and remained oblivious about what was going on inside him, the shadows meld their old powers with hidden and new ones. Each merging was a transformation for them, turning them into a more potent and more volatile force to reckon with under Tatsumi's command.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

At the outskirts of Meifu, Konoe sat with the Earl inside the Castle of Candles having past-midnight tea. Hours ago, the two had discussed about the kiseki, the multitude of dead individuals adding to the list due to the calamities, and the numerous other anomalies happening as the primordials have awakened.

Their teatime conversation took a more personal turn just as it always did.

The Earl listened to Konoe as the latter told him what had happened during the Inquisition. Although the evening grew deeper, he recognized that neither one of them was sleepy. At the same time, he felt that his long-time friend and confidante had much in mind and needed to vent off.

Another matter that the Earl noticed was that something felt different about his friend…something that he had not felt for many decades.

When the Earl finally figured out what was different with his friend, he blinked and then let out a deep sigh once reality settled within his being. He placed the teacup on his saucer after taking his sip and then said, "You haven't used onmyodo full-force for a long time, Konoe. It's been how long now?"

"Seventy-something years…" was Konoe's reply. Once he placed down his cup, he rested his back against the chair and looked at his friend although the latter's face was nothing more than just a floating half of a white porcelain mask. "I had to back off from using it. If I didn't, they won't grow to learn and trust their own strengths."

"Yes, I know. But are you ready to awaken something that you'd never want to?"

Konoe gazed at his friend. "The times have changed, my friend. I have to protect them. I have to protect what is right. Better for me to lose my very being than any of them…."

As the Earl leaned against the table they were sharing, he thoughtfully told the other, "What you have before you isn't easy. One of you has the privilege to destroy him in three days' time. You do realize Lord Enma's importance in the entire process. If there is no Lord of Death, there wouldn't be any death in Chijou and all of the souls waiting for judgment will wallow in Meifu for eternity."

The Earl bowed his invisible head, his actions known from how the mask floated and moved before Konoe. He, too, did not appreciate Enma's secretive ways yet due to the Lord of Death's importance in the cycle of life he gave the latter due respect.

But Konoe echoed the Earl's sentiments against Enma as he said, "Lord Enma abandoned his post by giving up his ring. He betrayed his men. He betrayed Abigor. He let the primordials and Muraki get the upper hand all these years. But because of his importance, I'm half-hearted about what to do. I'm also half-hearted to give advice about it should I be asked by any one of them. I'm also afraid what they – especially Tatsumi and Abigor – would do if one of them would administer the punishment against him."

Silence then stood between the two friends, the two letting their respective thoughts sink in and settle within them.

Konoe then let out a subtle yet troubled sigh. His fingers ran through his hair and then rested on the crown of his head to relieve his tension. "Kurosaki and Tsuzuki will be going to Kamakura tomorrow for an investigation."

"His parents…?"

"Yes."

"That's even worse," said the Earl before he began resting his invisible chin on his interlaced fingers. "The boy suffered much from his parents. If there's the worst possible time to have such an investigation, now is that time."

"It's not a good time for anyone," was Konoe's reply, his tone grimmer than earlier. "Tatsumi lost Watari. Terazuma lost Wakaba. They're both having trouble dealing with their grief especially since Watari and Wakaba turned into Kinu and Gyokuto. Tsuzuki has to choose where he has to go with the full weight of the consequences resting on his shoulders. Abigor has to deal with Enma's betrayal and the demands of his people for justice while he's getting physically and psychically unstable."

"And you? What about you?"

After blinking a bit, Konoe asked, "What about me?"

"What do _you_ have to deal with? What's ailing _you_ the most?"

Seeing that Konoe still was not getting the full gist of his question, the Earl reiterated, "This hasn't been easy for you as well. You've lost 22 of your men – all of them you've treated as your family. You're defending your men against the possible wrath of Lord Enma and the primordials. You've been juggling with the political ramifications of these events since Makai is also involved. You also have your own demons to deal with."

"I have too many things on my mind to fully figure out what's bothering me the most." Konoe then looked at his friend, looking tightlipped and worried. "All of us left behind have to do our best. We'll take things one day…one hour…one minute at a time. I just pray that whatever happens in three nights' time, may all of us prevail over what's presented before us."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashtarote walked through the long hallways leading after he was sure that the men under his command were in line.

The talks between Ashtarote and his captains took longer than what Ashtarote had expected, especially since rumors had already spread that Abigor destroyed Abraxas during the Inquisition. His men fell silent due to shock and fear as they have confirmed from Ashtarote's lips that the rumors were indeed true.

Keeping in compliance with the agreement that Abigor and he had discussed earlier, Ashtarote instructed the men to be prepared to reclaim half of Abraxas' realms to add to his own…with Abigor already done in instructing his own military to do the same for the other half of Abraxas' realms after their return from Meifu.

It was a long night for Ashtarote, but in his mind he thought about Abigor. Although he was attentive during his briefing with his captains, he was still worried about his friend and lord.

Once Ashtarote arrived at the doors leading to Abigor's chambers and office, the four sentinels bowed before him. He then asked, "Has Lord Abigor been disturbed since I left?"

"No, my lord," said one of the sentinels.

Grand Duke Ashtarote took a deep sigh of relief. He then said, "I'm going to check and see if Lord Abigor is all right. Let me in."

All sentinels serving Abigor knew that Ashtarote has carte blanche rights in terms of visits per Abigor's instructions. Any other visitor who would drop by unannounced and demand an audience with Abigor at such an ungodly hours would be considered as a disrespectful invader of privacy.

However, such boundaries never existed between Abigor and Ashtarote. Such had been the way between the two nobles for eons.

The sentinels opened the heavy wooden doors as quietly as they could. Once that Ashtarote was inside, they closed the door to give the two nobles privacy.

Ashtarote walked softly towards Abigor's chambers as he hoped that Abigor was resting comfortably. When he reached at the foot of Abigor's bed, he stopped. His heart clenched when he saw that Abigor's sleeping gown had been left untouched and the bed made.

Everything was in order and there was no Abigor in bed or any part of the room.

When he wracked his mind of possibilities of where Abigor could be, Ashtarote then stopped as he considered one possibility. The more that he dismissed the possibility in his mind, the more that it nagged deep inside him. His heart sank in his stomach. He did not know how to react or what to say save for one word.

"Caer…"

Saddened by the possibility that his lord and friend had gone to the enemy, Ashtarote felt the need to sit down. So he sat down on Abigor's bed, his hands resting on the bed as well for support as he went in deep thought.

First was Enma, and now it was Caer….

There were so much feelings flooding inside Ashtarote – surprise, anger, hurt, jealousy, and so much more. He kept asking as he remained sad and tightlipped, _"Why not me? Why couldn't you turn to me?"_

When Ashtarote asked himself if Abigor had betrayed him, he knew that the answer to his question was no…. Who was he in Abigor's existence other than a lower-ranking noble, a political and personal ally who could be trusted with safekeeping vast realms during an absence, a good and trusted friend, or even a brother who would gladly lay his existence for the other's sake?

But to Ashtarote, he wanted to be more than just what he had been for Abigor all these eons.

Ashtarote's feelings for Abigor began from admiring the other's steadfast principles and fearless bravery under God's banner. When they were disgraced along with many others after the Great Fall, his feelings for Abigor became stronger still as he saw the latter bring nearly-impossible peace to Makai.

Feelings of admiration, respect, loyalty, and friendship turning into a strong bond of brotherhood...and eventually love that had been there before Enma came in Abigor's existence. The citizens loved Abigor, and so did he.

Yet Ashtarote never said anything to Abigor. Sure, he protested about Enma but he did it under the guise of a concerned friend and a protective ally.

And now Abigor most probably had gone to Caer – the very one who stirred all this trouble and the one who wanted absolute victory by getting Tsuzuki to come with him…

Sitting in the dark silence for a long time inside Abigor's room, Ashtarote let his troubled mind and volatile emotions course throughout his system. He would leave before Abigor's return, but he refused to leave Abigor's chambers looking defeated and sad. He willed to leave the way that he entered – his head high, his demeanor calm, and his concern for Abigor intact.

But starting tonight, it would become harder for Ashtarote to keep pretenses especially before Abigor.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuzuki and Hisoka's invisible figures were transported to Chijou, the two now standing before the Kurosaki clan's ancestral home.

When Hisoka felt that Tsuzuki was about to materialize, he mentally told his partner, _"No, Tsuzuki. Not just yet. Let us just roam around first and see how things are before appearing."_

The amethyst-eyed shinigami blinked for a minute and then nodded. _"All right…. Where do you want to start?"_

"_The other buildings first, then the grounds, then the other rooms inside the house except for Father and Mother's rooms…. We'll remain invisible. After a thorough search, we'll go to my Mother and Father's rooms."_

The two partners took their time in exploring the grounds, with Hisoka taking the lead. They have read the old case file that Tatsumi and Watari had assembled.

Tsuzuki could understand but could not fathom what Hisoka must be feeling at this time aside from the fact that this moment must be rough on the latter. He saw how pale Hisoka looked as they found out that his older sister who was also named Hisoka had been killed because she was female – a tradition that had been followed by the clan for generations to preserve the Kurosaki lineage. He could see in Hisoka's eyes the shock and shame coursing throughout the other's body as the two of them found out the dark truth about the Kurosaki family.

As the tour inside the ancestral grounds continued, Hisoka would stop for a minute and recall memories from another life – a short lifetime from long ago. Save for walking around the ancestral grounds and the neighboring areas, he never remembered playing whether it was on his own or with other children. The harsh reality was that he never really had what one would call a normal childhood.

The two explored most of the places that they needed to comb through, so the last place to go was the Kurosaki home.

The younger shinigami then led the stroll towards the home he grew up in, taking the shorter way which required Tsuzuki and him to pass the hill – the place's significance not registering quickly in Hisoka's mind.

When the two of them reached the hilly part of the grounds, Hisoka stopped. The sight froze his blood and that cold dread of fear crawled down his spine. His memories of the night that changed his life, death, and existence hitting him hard….

_**Flashback**_

_Hisoka could not sleep after nearly a week of being imprisoned in the cage his father had built for him. Although the welts behind his back have healed by this time, his heart felt heavier as he still could not understand why his father and mother had to be cruel towards him._

_Hisoka's body should have gladly welcomed the comforts of a warm bed after nights of sleeping on a makeshift mat made of dried straw, but sleep would not visit him. His mind's eye recalled all the harsh memories that came before this recent one – all in hopes of understanding what he had done wrong._

_The emerald-eyed boy tossed and turned as he remembered how his parents called names – monster, freak, and so many other hurtful words – all because he had a gift. _

_Those dear to Hisoka considered his gift as a curse..._

_Those who should be protecting Hisoka turned into his tormentors instead because of that gift…_

_Those who Hisoka loved disowned him and made him know that he was a disgusting embarrassment in their eyes…_

_All of this happened continuously because Hisoka had a gift…. _

_At first, Hisoka would cry as he was punished by his father for exhibiting his gifts. During every beating that he received, he was reminded of his duties as the next head of the Kurosaki clan. The more that he cried, the more that he was beaten._

_As the years passed, Hisoka learned to cry at night while everyone was asleep until there came a time that he could not cry anymore about the things his parents do to him because of his gifts. He had no control over his empathic abilities and over time, his powers became stronger._

_This last punishment that Hisoka received, however, was the most severe one to date. He overloaded as his father touched him in front of prominent visitors. When he regained consciousness, he woke up in his cage with his father chastising him for what happened._

_This time, however, was different. _

_Hisoka could have accepted this punishment as routine, but it was what his father had told him during the beating that bothered him…_

_You __don't__ and __shouldn't__ flinch or run away from anything!_

_Face them! Have the backbone to face what's before you!_

_Show them who you are and what you're made of!_

_It was not what Hisoka's father said but the way that he said it that bothered Hisoka. After all this time, he had accepted and was certain that his mother and father did not love him. _

_And now Hisoka's father – Kurosaki Nagare – said something that was so contradictory to his son's belief and the latter's only way to cope from the abuse._

_Nagare's words and the emotions that he had that day now made Hisoka think that maybe…just maybe…that his father did love him._

"_Or am I the sick and twisted one thinking that he __does__ love me?" Hisoka asked himself in his mind._

_So Hisoka, since he could not get a moment's peace, rose from his bed and stepped outside his home. He quickly dressed in his white nagajuban, his sights drawn to the night skies and the full moon._

_Hisoka just had to go outside and see the cloudy night sky. His gaze then lingered on the blood-red moon – the eerie yet enchanting mar to what should be a beautiful night due to the calming and cool spring breeze. He then wondered if he should go with his plan._

_The relaxing breeze, the silky-feeling sakura petals being blown by the wind as if they were pale pink snowflakes, and the vibrant sakura trees in bloom were inviting, especially to someone who had been locked away for so long…._

_Hisoka decided to take a stroll at the vast grounds inside his family's ancestral property. He began finding a semblance of peace, with him aiming to talk to his father tomorrow about the meaning behind those words. _

_Glancing at the moon, Hisoka got captivated with how beautiful the moon looked as it seemingly hovered over the hill with the huge sakura tree – the tallest part of the grounds._

_The boy took his time in his stroll, planning to sit down and rest once he reached his destination_

_Then the clouds swept away a bit, giving way for the crimson-veiled moon to cast some light on the hill._

_Hisoka's emerald eyes went wide as he saw the two figures just a few feet before him – an unconscious woman in the arms of a man. He held his breath and his blood froze at what he saw._

_The man, his back still turned from Hisoka, raised his arms and stabbed the woman in his arms many times._

_A gasp escaped from Hisoka's lips…_

_The man lifted his head and then faced Hisoka, his steps leading out to the light._

_The boy's eyes became wider still as he saw the murderer – a tall and handsome man with platinum-blonde hair dressed in white, the angelic-like appearance marred by the blood on the man's silk shirt and long trench coat._

_Hisoka's feet were transfixed, his blood frozen from the man's deeds. He exchanged glances with the handsome man, his mesmerizing light-gray eyes coaxing him to stay put while the man approached him._

_What scared Hisoka most was that the man held the bloody knife, but for some unknown reason he could not move or speak._

_Once the man stood before Hisoka, he smiled as he touched the boy's cheek with the back of his hand. He then drew the other close to him, their bodies touching each other. The soft smile turned into an amused smirk as he felt the boy tremble in his arm._

_As the knife was thrown far away, the man's smirk became more malevolent as he thought of other ways to punish Hisoka for what he had witnessed._

_As reality snapped back for him, Hisoka fought to get away. He poured all his strength to escape the man who touched him._

_The two struggled – the boy wanting to escape and the man wrestling the boy. _

_Hisoka's garments then unraveled. He fought as hard as he could, especially when he saw the evil gleam in the man's other eye. _

_Eventually, the man won. He pushed Hisoka down and kept the latter secured with his weight. His one hand pinned the boy's hands down to the ground. His other hand bound Hisoka's hands with the cloth which earlier kept Hisoka's nagajuban in place._

_Once the man stripped Hisoka completely naked and did the same for himself, he then had his fingertips ghost over Hisoka's smooth skin. The lust stirred his blood, especially when he saw how beautiful the boy was._

_The man whispered in Hisoka's ear, his tone oozing with such seduction, "You're such a beautiful doll. I'll play with you for a little while and every time that I wish to do so. But first, I'll mark you…make you mine…"_

_Hisoka would have let out a scream if he could, but there was something about the evil man hovering on top of him that made him helpless. His body arched as he felt a fire spread throughout his body and sear his flesh from the inside._

_Soon, an ornate tattoo in red appeared throughout Hisoka's body…the man's incantation sealing him as the man's property from thereon._

_With a twisted smirk escaping his lips, the handsome man scanned Hisoka from head to toe. Approving his handiwork, he then hovered over Hisoka and planted a bruising kiss on the boy's lips. He chuckled inwardly as Hisoka's body shivered in his touch, knowing fully-well that the boy wanted to do more than just that if the latter were not under his spell._

"_You won't remember what I did to that woman, but you'll remember me and my touch very well, boy. After all, you'll learn everything from me. When someone else touches you, you'll remember this night and every night that I claim you," said the man as he stared into Hisoka's wide emerald eyes. _

_All that Hisoka could do was sob and bite down his lip, drawing out blood as the man planted lewd kisses, hungry nips, and painful suckles on his young body while the man's lips and hand touched him in more intimate places. His empathy picked up on how depraved the man on top of him was, his psyche suffering such suffocating overload from being so intimately close with such evil._

_The man's carnal ministrations made Hisoka feel and learn things about himself that he was not yet ready to know. The more that he silently begged for the man to stop, the more that his violation worsened. _

_Hisoka's legs shivered as the man parted them, his body and soul quivering as he felt so violated and so vulnerable before the other._

_The boy's body arched as the man thrust inside him, his eyes squinting tightly as he let out what could have been a scream if he could have done so. The man took his innocence away with such brutality, his laughter ringing in his ear and his lascivious gazes emblazoned in his mind's eye._

_The night was long and Hisoka's shame had been repeated countless times. It was not until a few minutes before dawn when Hisoka's agony ended…_

_Or so Hisoka thought…_

_**End of flashback**_

"_Hisoka… Hisoka…?"_

Blinking a bit and shuddering, Hisoka glanced at the source of that mental voice. He had to take a few more minutes before he could shake off the fear and the humiliation he suffered that fateful night under Muraki.

"_Are you all right?"_

The emerald-eyed shinigami looked at his partner and replied, _"Yes. I'm sorry."_

It took a long pause between them before Tsuzuki responded, still not sure if Hisoka was okay but for now he chose to believe the other's words. _"We've explored a lot of ground now. Where are we heading to?"_

"_My home – the place where I grew up in…."_ Hisoka then looked at Tsuzuki and said,_ "Let us use our powers…cut the walking time and appear inside the house. We'll search starting the basement, the pantries, and the hidden rooms."_

Minutes later, Tsuzuki and Hisoka appeared at the house's lower level. As they maintained their invisibility, the two searched through the many rooms.

At times, Hisoka would stop and Tsuzuki would let his lover reminisce memories upon seeing an object or a place…such as a teddy bear, a toy drum, a small kendo sword, a festive theater mask that would fit a five-year old or anything that would most probably relate to the scant childhood or short life that Hisoka had.

Tsuzuki, however, was concerned about Hisoka. The two never talked about Hisoka's past and the only facts that he knew was either from Gushoshin or from the case file. He made it a point to let Hisoka tell him what he needed to know at a time that Hisoka deemed best. Even when he was dying to know everything about his partner and lover, he let matters lie where they were at this point.

The two then continued their walk, with Tsuzuki noticing that Hisoka's steps became heavier as time went on. There was a feeling of gloom that Tsuzuki sensed from Hisoka.

Soon, the two stopped in front of a cell.

Melancholy flooded Hisoka's entire being as Tsuzuki and he stood before that cell. It was a place where Hisoka spent most of his time especially when he became older and his empathic gifts grew more powerful.

Still remaining invisible, Hisoka sat on a crate and Tsuzuki joined him. There were many minutes of silence that stood between the two of them before Hisoka managed to say, _"I've been locked away here many times. They were afraid of my gifts. They thought that it came from the devil…or they thought that I was the devil."_

Tsuzuki glanced sideways, his smile rueful and empathetic as he rested his hand on Hisoka's cold and trembling hand. His smile became warmer as he felt Hisoka grasp his fingers affectionately – something that Hisoka had begun doing more often since they retrieved Tsuuri Troy's soul years ago and began their relationship.

Taking in a deep breath, Hisoka then mentally asked Tsuzuki via their psychic link, "I never found out if they loved me. I never understood why they did what they –"

"Hisoka…? Is that you?"

The emerald-eyed shinigami froze as he heard that familiar voice and picked up the new arrival's emotions through his empathy. He grasped Tsuzuki's hand as if his life depended on it. All of the unresolved emotions about his past as well as his anxiety about this necessary mission now hit him full force.

**End of Chapter Thirty-Two

* * *

**

_**Terminology**_

_**Abigor - **__Demonology books differ in interpretation about Abigor's position in regards with Ashtarote. Some books say that Abigor is a higher-ranking demon than Ashtarote, and some say otherwise. The books, however, agree with the fact that Abigor is a demon commander, a war strategist, a seer, and the ruler of 60 realms in Hell. For the purposes of this fic, I used the interpretation that Abigor ranks higher than Ashtarote. I also took liberalities in fleshing out a background story for him. _

_Chapter Eight revealed that Abigor, whose seal has been mysteriously appearing in __Kyoto Files Revisited__, is none other than Tsuuri Troy. For the purposes of this fic, Enma, the primordial demons, Ashtarote, and the other demons will call him Abigor. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi, Watari, Konoe, Muraki, and Troy's loved ones will call him Troy or Tsuuri-kun. Troy, by this time, is used to being called by either name._

_Subsequent chapters of __Apocalypse Rising__ will explain more about his past, how he fell from God's grace, how he obtained his powers, how his relationship had been with Enma, and why he became involved with the Shokan Division. The depiction of Abigor in this fanfic belongs to PJ Zatken. Tsuuri Troy wholly belongs to PJ Zatken._

_**Ashtarote – **__The Grand Duke of Hell or Makai. He has been eyeing on Tsuzuki to replace Sargatanas as the Brigadier Commander of the demon army since Sargatanas has been vanquished in __The Devil's Tril__l manga and anime story arc. The series itself refers to Ashtarote, and the depiction of Ashtarote in the YnM series belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

_**Enma –**__ The Lord of Death. Aside from passing judgment on a soul for deeds (or misdeeds) done during that soul's mortal existence, he also spearheads JuOhCho and EnmaCho._

_**EnmaCho –**__ The Cho (or division) that Enma spearheads. Also known as the Judgment Bureau._

_**Father Lorenzo Opava -**__ A minor original character (OC) created by PJ Zatken. A good friend and advisor to Tsuuri Troy, the priest also has psychic abilities. He can see spirits and demons. He can also heal the sick._

_In chapter one, Father Opava is maimed by someone. In a later chapter, Troy and Tatsumi retrieve Father Opava's soul. The mystery gets even more complicated when Hisoka's empathic powers pick up that Troy - or someone who looks like Troy - is the one responsible for the priest's assault._

_So far, Troy is still implicated in Father Lorenzo Opava's assault. _

_**Gushoshin**_ _**Twins – **__The bird-like creatures that are the librarians and chroniclers for the Shokan Division, EnmaCho, and Meifu. They also assist as needed on research and cases._

_**Kinu and Gyokuto –**__ Golden bird and jade hare respectively. Enma mentions these two names in the Gensoukai/Kamakura story arc. It is insinuated that Enma refers to Watari as Kinu when Watari and Tatsumi "break in" JuOhCho's mother computer. Apparently, the manga-ka's insinuating that Enma has plans for Watari since he talks about Kinu and Gyokuto coming together to fulfill his goals._

_**Makai –**__ Hell, or the equivalent of Hell._

_**Meifu –**_ _The land of the dead where sakura trees are almost in bloom all year round. Enma oversees Meifu. It is the equivalent of purgatory._

_**Kacho**_ – _Chief. Another name called for Konoe since he is the Shokan Division Chief._

_**KaGanKokuShunGei**__**Kuro **__- roughly translated as red-eyed black lion. This is the parasitic shikigami that shares Terazuma's body and takes control when Terazuma is touched by a woman. Watari endearingly calls Terazuma's shikigami as __**Kuro.**_

_**Oriya Mibu**_ _or __**Oriya**__ – Muraki's long-time best friend, the friendship starting at least during their high school years. He is a master swordsman and is the proprietor of the Kokakuro (a restaurant which is also a brothel in disguise for influential clients). He is referred by many as Wakadanna (young master) by his clients and his women._

_In the anime and manga, the Kyoto Files Arc, Oriya challenges Hisoka to a duel._

_Our beloved manga-ka had done two side-stories which involve three characters – Oriya, Ukyo, and Muraki fairly recently. The stories pick up from after the Kyoto incident where Oriya and Ukyo wait for Muraki's return. I just read the scanlations a couple of days before this chapter posted on _

_In the stories, the three characters have been friends since their school days. In their earlier days, Oriya constantly wonders as to whether his two friends are a couple. Eventually, the truth comes out and their friendship has endured throughout the years. _

_In these side-stories, it seems that Oriya is not only fond and loyal of Muraki but also of Ukyo (which gives me the hint that Oriya may be bi). He had been friends with Muraki since high school while he became classmates and close friends with Ukyo during his university days._

_You have to read them. Do a Yahoo or Google search on Oriya and Ukyo. I stumbled on them when I was looking for the Tatsumi side-story. The stories, as usual in true YnM style, are adorable. _

_Major hugs to famous YnM fanfiction author Lyrebird and group for giving the rest of us fans this wonderful treat. Visit the site at http://lyrebird. demons _

_**Primordials** – __A band of beings living in the deepest regions of Hell or Makai. The region where the primordial demons live is mostly unreachable by Hell's residents. There are eight primordial demons – each one representing a point of a Chaos star and all of them drawing powers from Chaotic sources._

_More will be revealed about them in the subsequent chapters. As much as this term has been used from time-to-time, the characters comprising of this group of beings has been created by PJ Zatken._

_**Shikigami –**__ Mystical servants who take on the shape of animals in their battle form._

_**Shinigami –**_ _Angels or Guardians of Death. Those who become shinigami have deep regrets and strong ties to the mortal world. Out of those who die and face judgment before Enma, the Lord of Death selects a handful to become shinigami. All shinigami are to work in pairs to prevent the abuse of privileges, since they each can pass freely between Chijou and Meifu. Each shinigami also chooses a mystical power to master, which will aid him or her during duty. Although they hold one of the most prestigious positions in Meifu, they are also unfortunately the lowest paid employees in JuOhCho._

_**Shokan Division –**__ The summons sections of EnmaCho or the Judgment Bureau. Their agents, known as shinigami or angels of death, retrieve souls of those who appear in the list but have not faced judgment before Enma._

_**Terazuma Hajime - **__He is Wakaba Kannuki's senior partner in the Chugoku area. Although he has pointed ears and dark marks under his eyes due to his parasitic shikigami, he is handsome in his own right and bears a strong resemblance to Tsuzuki. A former detective of the Hiroshima Prefecture Police, an excellent archer, and a current shinigami, Terazuma's motto is efficiency and utilization of strength. He despises Tsuzuki because he sees his senior colleague as a "waste," not only due to Tsuzuki's lackadaisical attitude but also for the latter's possession and almost non-utility of his Fuda and shikigamis' powers. He avoids women and physical contact with women since he turns into his shikigami form with a woman's touch. Hisoka, too, also has the same effect on Terazuma. Although he avoids women, he welcomes Wakaba's presence for more reasons other than his partner's ability to turn him back into his human form._

_Almost everyone calls him Terazuma, and Wakaba calls him Hajime-chan. Terazuma Hajime belongs to Matshushita Yoko, the manga-ka._

_**Todoroki - **__The chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau. Chief Todoroki is one of Chief Konoe's fiercest enemies, and is an unseen character in the series._

_I know. I know...what's __**Chief Satori **__doing in the story?_

_When I was doing my research on the series, I thought that the chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau is un-named. After doing more research for the purposes of this fic, I found out (much to my embarrassment) that __**Todoroki**__ is the name of the chief. So for less confusion (and in an effort to save face), this is how the story goes..._

_The Peace Preservation Bureau has two chiefs - one handling internal affairs, and the other managing affairs outside affairs. Chief Satori handles internal affairs, and Chief Todoroki is in charge of external affairs. Although the two of them have different responsibilities, they have equal power and they have their respective staff. At the same time, both of them are thorns in Konoe's side. _

_Chief Satori is a character created by PJ Zatken, and Chief Todoroki is a creation of manga-ka Matshushita Yoko._

_**Ukyo / Ukyou / Sakuraiji Ukyou **__– A young lady from Sakura Pharmaceuticals, a leading drug manufacturer. She is an important woman in Muraki's life. Two years younger than Oriya, they became acquaintances in the university. Together with Oriya, she is anxious about Muraki's fate. In the side-stories, it turned out that Oriya took pharmaceutical sciences with Ukyo at the university._

_The excerpt above comes from Lyrebird's site. Many thanks to her and her team for bringing this to life to us who don't speak or read Japanese. _

_For the purposes of this fic, Ukyo died and Muraki had just found out about it upon his recent return to see the two._

_**Wakaba Kannuki -**__ She is Terazuma Hajime's partner in the Chugoku area. A Fuda user, she is the only one who could control Terazuma when he changes into his shikigami form. She looks like a pretty and bubbly high school girl in a shaded sailor uniform with long wavy hair entwined with ribbons. Aside from having a sweet disposition, she is an awesome cook and a wonderful baker who spoils Tsuzuki and the rest of the Shokan Division with her pastries. _

_Her partner, Terazuma, calls her Kannuki. Tsuzuki affectionately calls her Wakaba-chan. The rest of her peers call her Wakaba, and she belongs to Matshushita Yoko.

* * *

_

_**And a Guide to the Primordials (list will be added as they appear. All that appear in this section are original characters created by PJ Zatken)**_

_**Caer –**__ the first of the primordials to have awakened. He is the one who saves Muraki from the fires in Shion University at Kyoto. He appears at the Inquisition Hall to lay claim on Tsuzuki. He bears a grudge against Enma for taking Abigor away from him. _

_**Ruen –**__ the second primordial introduced in the story. She knows Abigor very well and has chatted with him in the past. Do not let her warm sisterly side fool you. She has powers as dark as Caer and knows how to set up chain of events to manipulate those around her and her primordial siblings._

_**Dymion –**__ the third primordial introduced in the story. His powers have influence over the moon, its appearance, and its phases. He also has other powers that will be revealed as the story unfolds. An excellent archer and gifted mystic just as his siblings, he uses his powers to create havoc. He has a more down-to-earth attitude than most of his siblings yet his temperament is also one of the most volatile.

* * *

_

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_I do not own Yami no Matsuei and its lovable characters. However, I do own this fic and Chief Satori and other original characters._


	33. Prayers from the Dead Prt 4

**YAMI NO MATSUEI – DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Thirty-Three – Prayers from the Dead, Prayers for the Dying (Part Four)**

Hisoka bowed his head, his heart racing as he held on to Tsuzuki's hand. His hands nonetheless trembled in spite of the soothing and reassuring aura that Tsuzuki normally exuded on times when he needed it most.

Times such as this one….

The emerald-eyed shinigami stood up, turned around, and faced the owner of that masculine voice. He gave the one who called his name a tightlipped smile, still speechless and unable to confirm or deny whether he was who the man thought he was.

"Hisoka… Is that you?" asked the man as he took approaching steps toward Hisoka and Tsuzuki. Most of the man's body and face had been dressed in clean bandages, each movement made looking as if it elicited him sheer pain based on how careful he was in his actions.

The tears that welled in Hisoka's eyes now trickled, although he did his very best for them not to fall – especially before the one approaching him. This time, he managed to nod and say, "Yes, Father. It's me."

Tsuzuki blinked, feeling Hisoka's body tense up and shiver from the range of emotions coming from Hisoka's father. He then thought, _"He's not supposed to see –"_

"_He's dying…or he's __supposed__ to be dead by now. __That's__ why he can see us, even though he's not supposed to,"_ was Hisoka's explanation, his empathic abilities picking up his father's physical suffering and emotional agony.

Hisoka picked up many more emotions coming from his father – regret, loneliness, and guilt among other things that had been plaguing his father's soul along with his physical malady. The younger Kurosaki also picked up the rush of other emotions coursing so strongly in his father's being – two of those being his father's happiness upon seeing him…

And love…. Love that a father would have for a son….

All those emotions made Hisoka's heart ache much more now than during the fateful night that Muraki cursed him.

As to Tsuzuki, he held his breath although he could see and sense from Hisoka that this moment weighed heavily in the latter's heart. He, along with Hisoka and Nagare, stood there in silence for a long while.

A couple of seconds before he let go and approached his father, Hisoka affectionately squeezed Tsuzuki's hand as if he was reassuring the other that he would be fine.

Tsuzuki's heart clenched and pounded as he saw Hisoka approach Nagare…the clenching and the pounding becoming worse as the father hugged the son. At first, he was afraid that Nagare would physically hurt Hisoka. The mental images of the things that Nagare had possibly done to Hisoka made his soul shudder. He could not imagine how parents could treat their children with such cruelty.

As the minutes passed, however, a soft smile escaped from a teary-eyed Tsuzuki's lips as he saw Hisoka melt into Nagare's embrace. He could see how Hisoka's body trembled due emotions normally expected on such circumstances as well as the near-overload due to empathic abilities.

Being a man of few words, Nagare took his time once he embraced Hisoka…the father not letting go of the son and seemingly doing his best to make up for his inadequacies – starting with the heartfelt hug that he gave his son.

Nagare eventually drew away, his expressive green eyes gazing at his son. The bandages that partially covered his face were now wet with his tears and began to unravel. "I've always prayed and asked the gods to let you come home and see us again."

Although the answer was obvious to Hisoka, seeing that his father's customarily-smooth skin was now scaly and raw to the touch and sight, he nonetheless asked Nagare, "How have you and Mother been, Father? You don't look well."

The elder Kurosaki had a faint smile on his face. His voice, just as Hisoka's tone was, was subtle. "I'm not well. Your mother hasn't been well, either. She and I are just waiting for the gods' punishment to be over. We've been pleading for the angels of death to come and release us from our suffering."

The two shinigami froze from hearing Nagare's words. They did not know what to reply or whether they should reply. The two, along with Nagare, were once again silent for a long while.

Hisoka was most especially quiet since the pleasant yet drastic change in his father's demeanor was unnerving for him.

Finally, Nagare said with a genial tone to the two, "The servants kept your room clean, Son. Your guest can stay in another room or share your room."

"We'll share my room, Father…" was Hisoka's reply as he glanced at Tsuzuki. There was such a mixture of emotions stirring inside him, but for now he chose to concentrate on his assignment.

Nagare blinked for a second and then nodded, not knowing that Hisoka picked up the thoughts that crossed in his mind. He pondered, was saddened, and yet had accepted that his son must still be afraid of him…that his son must still be expecting that he would administer one of his harsh punishments just as he did in the past.

Times and circumstances have changed for father and son. Even though they both agree on that truth, one still did not know where the other stood in terms of finding a comfortable emotional space where they could both be in spite of the not-so-pristine history between them.

The three men then walked towards the door, ascended the stairs, and then walked through the long hallways leading to the main house and Hisoka's room…with Hisoka feeling so surprised, displaced, wary, and even very afraid from the warm and tearful reunion that he had with his father.

Hisoka knew how to shut down his emotions from his parents' abuse and cruelty. He also knew how to reciprocate kindness to those who have held him dear even though it crumbled his heart to open up to someone – most especially Tsuzuki. It took him many years to build the emotional mechanisms to deal with such emotions.

However, Hisoka never knew how to handle kindness or affection from his parents – most especially from Nagare. In the past, he criticized Tsuzuki for being too kind…that his partner's benevolence was a foolish sign of weakness and irresponsibility.

Later on, Hisoka learned that such kindness was what defined one's humanity.

But how could Hisoka extend benevolence and forgiveness to those who harmed and ostracized him, whether or not those who hurt him were the very ones who gave him life?

Hisoka's heart clenched because it took him a long time to gain the distinctions needed to cope with his emotions. And time was definitely a necessity or a luxury that Hisoka did not have, especially since his father and mother were now on borrowed time.

So Hisoka's next lesson in his existence – whatever it might be – had just begun.

--

Abigor kept his eyes closed although he had been awake for a little while, his breathing more even and his body temperature far more stable than before. The pain and burning were still coursing throughout his body, but it was now more bearable. He did his best to ignore the remaining discomfort that he felt by resting his head on Caer's chest, listening to the primordial's heartbeat, and snuggling closer to his lover for warmth.

And Caer, still sound asleep, instinctively rubbed Abigor's skin with such gentleness and affection while he had Abigor in his arms. His loving gestures filled a portion of Abigor's emptiness, especially since such ministrations were done so subconsciously.

"_Enma…"_ thought Abigor as his mind drifted back to the long-time lover who betrayed him and the Shokan Division men numerous times.

As Abigor took in a subtle yet deep breath and then softly exhaled in hopes of dispelling his troubles, Caer mumbled, "You are thinking too much again..."

A rueful and apologetic smile escaped from Abigor's lips as he told Caer, "I'm sorry. Force of habit…."

Caer drew his new lover close to him. He then rubbed Abigor's back more affectionately as if he was consoling and reassuring Abigor. "_That _is what happens when warfare happens to be one's business. One cannot keep a closed eye at all times. However, such times have change at least for now… At least for two more whole days…."

Silence then stood between the two after Abigor mumbled his agreement and snuggled against the primordial, but Caer decided to break that silence. His voice had a hint of gratitude and happiness when he commented, "You could have left a couple of hours ago if you wished and make last night seem as if it was just a moment of insanity."

Abigor lay on his side and gazed at Caer. "I _didn't_ come or stay because of pity. I stayed because I _wanted_ to stay. Or do you wish me to leave?"

Caer chuckled then shook his head, giving the other a meaningful and disarming grin, "Do you hear me complaining about your stay? You want to stay. I want you here. It is _that_ simple."

This time, it was Abigor who chuckled and shook his head while he returned Caer's soft smile. He resumed his comfortable position in the primordial's arms, his fingertips playfully ghosting over the other's smooth skin. Up to now, everything that had happened between them starting last night was still surreal for him.

Surreal, but pleasant nonetheless….

"You could stay here with me. You could have a peaceful existence with me."

After letting out a sigh, Abigor calmly replied, "I can't just leave Makai behind."

"You have done it before, Abigor. You have left Makai and your realms to Ashtarote for at least a millennium, most probably longer than that. Your realm and your people will be in good hands. You will be in good hands as well should you choose to come with me."

Abigor fell silent with the reality that Caer presented before them. "If I decide to go with you…take Tsuzuki-san's place…what would happen to me?"

"Things will change in three days," said Caer to the Lord of Makai, his tone quiet yet full of intent. "If you come with me, we primordials will not lay a finger against Makai as long as no one dares betray us…as long as they respect that you are going to be with me. The same terms will be extended to Meifu should Tsuzuki choose to come with us. If both of you choose to come, then the war will be limited to just Heaven and Chijou…."

"You make it sound so simple – just like when you said that there's no strings attached between us. Matters are much more complicated that the way you present it."

Caer smiled, his voice reflecting the smile that escaped from his lips. "My siblings and I may be eternal creatures, but we live in the here and now. You have been one of us for eons. Last night was the first time you started living as a primordial should. You started living like one of us when you chose to take care of your needs and grab the opportunity while it was there. Do you have any regrets doing so?"

After a long pause for silence, Abigor replied in a near-whisper, "No…."

"You seemed worried. As I said before, no strings attached."

This time, Abigor closed his eyes. He then thought, _"What if I get carried away…enjoy the moment __too__ much. There are always strings attached to anything one does."_

Letting out a subtle sigh, with Abigor being able to feel the further relaxing of Caer's breathing and feeling relaxed as well because of it, Caer replied as he gently caressed the other's back, _"Getting carried away __would not__ be that bad, would you agree? Enjoy now and be present about it. Worry about things when the matters at hand necessitate it. For now, it is just you and me."_

Caer smiled, kissing the crown of Abigor's head. His hand felt that Abigor's skin was getting cold once more.

In turn, Abigor glanced upward to Caer once more. His eyes then focused on Caer especially since the latter lay sideways, those eyes of his eventually closing as Caer began kissing him on the lips.

It was as if a fire residing deep inside Caer and Abigor's beings ignited once more as the kisses they shared became more explorative, with Abigor's arms wrapping loosely around Caer while Caer hovered over Abigor. The two took their time as they progressed from kissing and touching to having those ministrations be needier…lascivious…affectionate…explorative….

--

At another part of the palace located at the heart of the Pits of Hell, three others watched what was going on between Caer and Abigor via the energies generated by an obsidian-colored crystal orb. All three watched with rapt attention although each had a different reaction.

Ruen glanced sideways to her sibling Lumys, a playful-looking smirk escaping from her lips while she affectionately swatted her brother's arm and practically made them bounce on the bed that they sat on. "I think _someone_ is envious. How many times have they engaged so far?"

"I lost count," said Lumys whose deep dark blue eyes stared at the movie-like aura as it showed how Caer was now taking an equally-wanting and sensually-responsive Abigor. He studied the two lovers' respective reactions as their naked bodies moved fluidly according to their respective wants and needs. Although interested, his tone sounded calm and detached….as if he was merely noting his observations of an ongoing science experiment.

Mirmi, who laid on the bed to Ruen's left and treated the scenes between Caer and Abigor just as one would with an entertaining film, told the two so dismissively, "You, Sister Ruen, are being too giggly about this. And you, Brother Lumys, should stop hibernating with your dusty books and get out of the Palace and our realm for a change."

The two brothers who were with Ruen were opposites yet beautiful in their own way just as Caer, Ruen, and Dymion were. Secondly, they knew how to show care and love for their other siblings no matter how caustic Mirmi could be or how detached Lumys could sound.

Golden blonde, blue-eyed Lumys was a cerebral being – probably the most cerebral out of the eight siblings even though his brethren were respectively intelligent in his or her own right. His overall appearance embodied the promise, mystery, and graces that one would get should he or she choose to pursue knowledge. His mind held such secrets about creation, destruction, and the powers that brought those two processes about. His mind also registered information quickly, being able to put a conceptual knowledge to immediate practice with such second-natured speed.

Just as all his siblings, Lumys' nose, lips, and neck were shapely and complimented his oval-shaped face well. He was comfortably yet sophisticatedly poised in his gait. His tall frame was slightly thinner than Caer's although there were sturdy and well-toned muscles hidden beneath his noble yet priest-like clothes – a long one-piece Mandarin-collared black silk tunic, a long sash of black and gold-colored silk weaved so intricately and tied loosely around his waist, a high-collared satin yellow-green robe with elaborate embroidery…the robe hanging loosely on him, and knee-length leather boots. His long wavy hair now only reached to the middle of his back, with Ruen still being endearingly sad about how short his hair was to her taste after Dymion cut his hair per his request.

To appease Ruen, Lumys gathered and braided the chopped-off locks of his hair, tied a ribbon in both ends of the long rope-like locks of hair, and gave it to her as he lovingly hugged her and apologetically kissed her forehead.

Unlike the intellectual that Lumys personified in his appearance, Mirmi embodied warfare and destruction. His semi-wavy sable-brown hair cascaded on his back and reached below his buttocks as if they were luminous waterfalls or they were golden mane from a magnificently sacred animal. Although war and destruction were his business, his handsome and square-shaped face looked gentle…angelic even…as if he could never lift a finger against any creature. The perfectly-arched eyebrows, the shapely nose, those full lips that easily let a smirk escape, the small cleft chin, and the dimples would deceive anyone into thinking that he was lovable.

Mirmi was lovable if he wished to do so, but his piercing and enchanting amber eyes would never lie about what he was capable of doing. Out of the eight siblings, it was Mirmi who had been given the power to change appearance – a gift that he fully utilized when he took on Tsuuri Troy's form, visited, maimed, and crucified Father Lorenzo Opava at Saint Catherine's Catholic Church in Nagasaki. His tall frame was fuller than Caer's, his eternal and sleekly-muscular body showing the boundless stamina and agility that he could pour out in any given occasion.

For now, Mirmi laid his heavy robes in one of Ruen's antiqued and upholstered mahogany chairs. His knee-high black boots propped by the foot of the bed while he lounged in bed, his body still clothed in skin-tight black leather that hugged his muscular body from neck to ankle.

Ruen's smile became more mischievous as her gaze now rested on Mirmi, "Now I guess my brothers are envious of Brother Caer's streak of luck."

Having a smirk on his face, Mirmi quipped, "Or should you say _'streak of fuck,'_ dear Sister?"

Lumys lightly chuckled and Ruen frowned a bit although she was also amused. The two – just as Mirmi had been – still having their eyes glued on watching Caer and Abigor.

However, Ruen lightheartedly chastised her brother by saying with a pursed-lipped smile, "Brother Mirmi, must you resort to such vulgarity?"

The smirk in Mirmi's face became warmer, his tone appeasing. "I am just having fun, Sister. Brother Caer has the three of us to thank. If we did not work on Enma's infernal jealousy and kept poking at it, Abigor would not end up in his bed."

"You may be right, but it took us _how many eons_ to do that?" deadpanned Lumys with a light smile for his siblings. "Plus, you also have to thank Muraki Kazutaka for making Abigor's return possible through science."

Now choosing to sit akimbo on her bed and having her giggles reverberate inside her room, Ruen said to her two brothers as she talked about Caer and Tsuzuki, "Oh, I do not care how long. Brother Caer got what he wanted and so did our long-lost brother. I am happy for both of them, and so should you two."

Lumys then interjected as he watched his brother and Abigor, "It is the quiet ones who normally have this much fire inside them. I guess the statement proves to be true for both of them."

"This tryst between Brother Caer and Abigor…and with that boy giving himself to our brother even though he knew that he might be abandoned very soon… Those two occurrences _do_ have their benefits," said Mirmi as his eyes remain glued on how Caer seemed to have Abigor so lustfully enamored in bed. "We could use another good war tactician – _two_ additional ones if things go our way…."

Referring to Tsuzuki, Lumys then interjected, "A good tactician in addition to our wayward brother…?"

With a knowing smirk and a light nod, Mirmi said, "Yes. This time, we would be victorious. Just imagine once our brother comes home after stubbornly staying in Chijou and then Meifu. I can't wait for his return."

Sounding amused yet having a hint of doubt laced in his tone, Lumys told Mirmi, "You sound too optimistic."

Having his knowing grin turn into a pursed-lipped one, Mirmi looked at his siblings and winked at them after he said, "Our brother's return is not a matter of _if…._ It is a matter of _when…. _Be patient. All will fall according to plan."

--

Muraki came back from his time outside with Dymion. He quietly returned to Oriya, his smile rueful as he saw his friend sleeping as comfortably as the latter's illness would allow.

"_Give him what he needs – not just medical attention but also the needs of the mind, heart, and soul. Let him know that he means much to you as well, in spite of your obsessions…in spite of your prolonged absences throughout the years…."_

The doctor swept away the matted strands of long black hair away from Oriya's face. As Dymion's words echoed in his head, he continued dabbing a dry face-towel to wipe away his friend's feverish sweat.

The longer that Muraki gazed at Oriya's weakened state, the harder it was for him to accept what was going on with his friend. As he caressed his friend's cheek with the back of his hand, being careful not to wake the other, he thought as if he was talking to Oriya, _"I won't let you die. I'll do everything that I can for you not to die. But I'll make the most out of this time together…let you know that I've always treasured what we have together."_

As his caresses became more meaningful, Muraki let the dam of his emotions for Oriya crumble – not out of pity, but out of how he loved and cared for the other all these years. He loved and had been devoted to Ukyo and he felt the same for Oriya. It was ironic since he never consummated anything with the two that he dearly loved. The reasons as to why he never pursued anything carnal for the two still remained elusive to him.

Soon thereafter, Muraki's lips lightly touched Oriya's cheek…the kiss lingering and affectionate.

Then Muraki felt Oriya move, the latter shifting and then opening his eyes.

Oriya gazed into Muraki's eyes, surprised as to what was going on. His hazy mind semi-comprehended the sensations brought about by a kiss, but he was still in disbelief. His racing heart had been pacified as Muraki continued having the back of his fingers ghost over his cheek.

Then Oriya eventually closed his eyes. As sick as he had been feeling, he surrendered to the moment and to the one bequeathing him that longed-for kiss and other romantic affections. His soul felt as if it was melting, the strong foundations of his inner being shaking as he reciprocated the kiss…the shared kiss becoming more passionate.

**End of Chapter Thirty-Three**

_**Terminology**_

_**Abigor - **__Demonology books differ in interpretation about Abigor's position in regards with Ashtarote. Some books say that Abigor is a higher-ranking demon than Ashtarote, and some say otherwise. The books, however, agree with the fact that Abigor is a demon commander, a war strategist, a seer, and the ruler of 60 realms in Hell. For the purposes of this fic, I used the interpretation that Abigor ranks higher than Ashtarote. I also took liberalities in fleshing out a background story for him. _

_Chapter Eight revealed that Abigor, whose seal has been mysteriously appearing in __Kyoto Files Revisited__, is none other than Tsuuri Troy. For the purposes of this fic, Enma, the primordial demons, Ashtarote, and the other demons will call him Abigor. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi, Watari, Konoe, Muraki, and Troy's loved ones will call him Troy or Tsuuri-kun. Troy, by this time, is used to being called by either name._

_Subsequent chapters of __Apocalypse Rising__ will explain more about his past, how he fell from God's grace, how he obtained his powers, how his relationship had been with Enma, and why he became involved with the Shokan Division. The depiction of Abigor in this fanfic belongs to PJ Zatken. Tsuuri Troy wholly belongs to PJ Zatken._

_**Ashtarote – **__The Grand Duke of Hell or Makai. He has been eyeing on Tsuzuki to replace Sargatanas as the Brigadier Commander of the demon army since Sargatanas has been vanquished in __The Devil's Tril__l manga and anime story arc. The series itself refers to Ashtarote, and the depiction of Ashtarote in the YnM series belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

_**Enma –**__ The Lord of Death. Aside from passing judgment on a soul for deeds (or misdeeds) done during that soul's mortal existence, he also spearheads JuOhCho and EnmaCho._

_**EnmaCho –**__ The Cho (or division) that Enma spearheads. Also known as the Judgment Bureau._

_**Father Lorenzo Opava -**__ A minor original character (OC) created by PJ Zatken. A good friend and advisor to Tsuuri Troy, the priest also has psychic abilities. He can see spirits and demons. He can also heal the sick._

_In chapter one, Father Opava is maimed by someone. In a later chapter, Troy and Tatsumi retrieve Father Opava's soul. The mystery gets even more complicated when Hisoka's empathic powers pick up that Troy - or someone who looks like Troy - is the one responsible for the priest's assault._

_So far, Troy is still implicated in Father Lorenzo Opava's assault. _

_**Gushoshin**_ _**Twins – **__The bird-like creatures that are the librarians and chroniclers for the Shokan Division, EnmaCho, and Meifu. They also assist as needed on research and cases._

_**Kinu and Gyokuto –**__ Golden bird and jade hare respectively. Enma mentions these two names in the Gensoukai/Kamakura story arc. It is insinuated that Enma refers to Watari as Kinu when Watari and Tatsumi "break in" JuOhCho's mother computer. Apparently, the manga-ka's insinuating that Enma has plans for Watari since he talks about Kinu and Gyokuto coming together to fulfill his goals._

_**Makai –**__ Hell, or the equivalent of Hell._

_**Meifu –**_ _The land of the dead where sakura trees are almost in bloom all year round. Enma oversees Meifu. It is the equivalent of purgatory._

_**Kacho**_ – _Chief. Another name called for Konoe since he is the Shokan Division Chief._

_**KaGanKokuShunGei**__**Kuro **__- roughly translated as red-eyed black lion. This is the parasitic shikigami that shares Terazuma's body and takes control when Terazuma is touched by a woman. Watari endearingly calls Terazuma's shikigami as __**Kuro.**_

_**Oriya Mibu**_ _or __**Oriya**__ – Muraki's long-time best friend, the friendship starting at least during their high school years. He is a master swordsman and is the proprietor of the Kokakuro (a restaurant which is also a brothel in disguise for influential clients). He is referred by many as Wakadanna (young master) by his clients and his women._

_In the anime and manga, the Kyoto Files Arc, Oriya challenges Hisoka to a duel._

_Our beloved manga-ka had done two side-stories which involve three characters – Oriya, Ukyo, and Muraki fairly recently. The stories pick up from after the Kyoto incident where Oriya and Ukyo wait for Muraki's return. I just read the scanlations a couple of days before this chapter posted on _

_In the stories, the three characters have been friends since their school days. In their earlier days, Oriya constantly wonders as to whether his two friends are a couple. Eventually, the truth comes out and their friendship has endured throughout the years. _

_In these side-stories, it seems that Oriya is not only fond and loyal of Muraki but also of Ukyo (which gives me the hint that Oriya may be bi). He had been friends with Muraki since high school while he became classmates and close friends with Ukyo during his university days._

_You have to read them. Do a Yahoo or Google search on Oriya and Ukyo. I stumbled on them when I was looking for the Tatsumi side-story. The stories, as usual in true YnM style, are adorable. _

_Major hugs to famous YnM fanfiction author Lyrebird and group for giving the rest of us fans this wonderful treat. Visit the site at lyrebird. demons – __A band of demonic beings living in the deepest regions of Hell or Makai. The region where the primordial demons live is mostly unreachable by Hell's residents. There are eight primordial demons – each one representing a point of a Chaos star and all of them drawing powers from Chaotic sources._

_More will be revealed about them in the subsequent chapters. As much as this term has been used from time-to-time, the characters comprising of this group of beings has been created by PJ Zatken._

_**Shikigami –**__ Mystical servants who take on the shape of animals in their battle form._

_**Shinigami –**_ _Angels or Guardians of Death. Those who become shinigami have deep regrets and strong ties to the mortal world. Out of those who die and face judgment before Enma, the Lord of Death selects a handful to become shinigami. All shinigami are to work in pairs to prevent the abuse of privileges, since they each can pass freely between Chijou and Meifu. Each shinigami also chooses a mystical power to master, which will aid him or her during duty. Although they hold one of the most prestigious positions in Meifu, they are also unfortunately the lowest paid employees in JuOhCho._

_**Shokan Division –**__ The summons sections of EnmaCho or the Judgment Bureau. Their agents, known as shinigami or angels of death, retrieve souls of those who appear in the list but have not faced judgment before Enma._

_**Terazuma Hajime - **__He is Wakaba Kannuki's senior partner in the Chugoku area. Although he has pointed ears and dark marks under his eyes due to his parasitic shikigami, he is handsome in his own right and bears a strong resemblance to Tsuzuki. A former detective of the Hiroshima Prefecture Police, an excellent archer, and a current shinigami, Terazuma's motto is efficiency and utilization of strength. He despises Tsuzuki because he sees his senior colleague as a "waste," not only due to Tsuzuki's lackadaisical attitude but also for the latter's possession and almost non-utility of his Fuda and shikigamis' powers. He avoids women and physical contact with women since he turns into his shikigami form with a woman's touch. Hisoka, too, also has the same effect on Terazuma. Although he avoids women, he welcomes Wakaba's presence for more reasons other than his partner's ability to turn him back into his human form._

_Almost everyone calls him Terazuma, and Wakaba calls him Hajime-chan. Terazuma Hajime belongs to Matshushita Yoko, the manga-ka._

_**Todoroki - **__The chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau. Chief Todoroki is one of Chief Konoe's fiercest enemies, and is an unseen character in the series._

_I know. I know...what's __**Chief Satori **__doing in the story?_

_When I was doing my research on the series, I thought that the chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau is un-named. After doing more research for the purposes of this fic, I found out (much to my embarrassment) that __**Todoroki**__ is the name of the chief. So for less confusion (and in an effort to save face), this is how the story goes..._

_The Peace Preservation Bureau has two chiefs - one handling internal affairs, and the other managing affairs outside affairs. Chief Satori handles internal affairs, and Chief Todoroki is in charge of external affairs. Although the two of them have different responsibilities, they have equal power and they have their respective staff. At the same time, both of them are thorns in Konoe's side. _

_Chief Satori is a character created by PJ Zatken, and Chief Todoroki is a creation of manga-ka Matshushita Yoko._

_**Ukyo / Ukyou / Sakuraiji Ukyou **__– A young lady from Sakura Pharmaceuticals, a leading drug manufacturer. She is an important woman in Muraki's life. Two years younger than Oriya, they became acquaintances in the university. Together with Oriya, she is anxious about Muraki's fate. In the side-stories, it turned out that Oriya took pharmaceutical sciences with Ukyo at the university._

_The excerpt above comes from Lyrebird's site. Many thanks to her and her team for bringing this to life to us who don't speak or read Japanese. _

_For the purposes of this fic, Ukyo died and Muraki had just found out about it upon his recent return to see the two._

_**Wakaba Kannuki -**__ She is Terazuma Hajime's partner in the Chugoku area. A Fuda user, she is the only one who could control Terazuma when he changes into his shikigami form. She looks like a pretty and bubbly high school girl in a shaded sailor uniform with long wavy hair entwined with ribbons. Aside from having a sweet disposition, she is an awesome cook and a wonderful baker who spoils Tsuzuki and the rest of the Shokan Division with her pastries. _

_Her partner, Terazuma, calls her Kannuki. Tsuzuki affectionately calls her Wakaba-chan. The rest of her peers call her Wakaba, and she belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

_**And a Guide to the Primordials (list will be added as they appear. All that appear in this section are original characters created by PJ Zatken)**_

_**Caer –**__ the first of the primordials to have awakened. He is the one who saves Muraki from the fires in Shion University at Kyoto. He appears at the Inquisition Hall to lay claim on Tsuzuki. He bears a grudge against Enma for taking Abigor away from him. _

_**Ruen –**__ the second primordial introduced in the story. She knows Abigor very well and has chatted with him in the past. Do not let her warm sisterly side fool you. She has powers as dark as Caer and knows how to set up chain of events to manipulate those around her and her primordial siblings._

_**Dymion –**__ the third primordial introduced in the story. His powers have influence over the moon, its appearance, and its phases. He also has other powers that will be revealed as the story unfolds. An excellent archer and gifted mystic just as his siblings, he uses his powers to create havoc. He has a more down-to-earth attitude than most of his siblings yet his temperament is also one of the most volatile. _

_**Lumys –**__ the fourth primordial in the story. He is the most cerebral of the eight siblings although all eight of them are intelligent in his or her right. His mind registers information quickly as well as holds vast amounts of arcane secrets_

_**Mirmi –**__ the fifth primordial introduced in the story. He was the warrior and shape-shifter among the eight siblings. He was responsible for maiming Father Lorenzo Opava – a long-time friend and mentor to Tsuuri Troy. His business is war and destruction. His deceivingly-handsome looks hide how cruel he could be._

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_I do not own Yami no Matsuei and its lovable characters. However, I do own this fic and Chief Satori and other original characters._

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	34. The Search for Closure Prt 1

**YAMI NO MATSUEI – DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Thirty-Four – The Search for Closure (Part One)

* * *

**

Muraki slowly pulled away from the kiss, his half-lidded yet oh-so attentive gaze meeting Oriya's feverish yet equally-present stare.

There were two things that Oriya saw from Muraki that he had not seen for a long time…something that Shido Saki had taken away from Muraki many years ago and only had been compounded with Muraki's perceived failure of beating death in its own game….

A smile from Muraki… A faint one, but an authentic one…

Tears…. A couple of small drops escaping from him which Muraki had nonetheless managed to stop in time…

A smile and tears have been offered…. This time, it was Muraki – _not Oriya_ – who had given these as offerings.

The sight was something that Oriya could not believe. However, he could feel in the core of his being that the sight before him was intentionally true.

Oriya reached out and touched the Muraki's lip and cheek with his semi-quivering hand, doing his best to keep that position until the strength in his arms could no longer afford it.

After Muraki suffered much in Saki's hands, Oriya thought that he would never see his friend smile again. When they first met, Oriya knew that his friend only had a small sliver of spirit capable enough to elicit a lighthearted smile.

There was only a small yet hopeful spirit left within Muraki after he had gone through his rather twisted childhood and puberty with a mother, father, and grandfather who respective poured their emotional baggage and spiritual scars on him.

And now the handsome platinum-blonde doctor had his fingertips ghost over Oriya's cheek and sweep away Oriya's long dark locks of hair.

The two gazed at each other as if they were having a conversation through stares, touches, and movements…everything speaking so strongly to each other.

When Muraki's smile became slightly warmer and the tears brimmed in his eyes, he took off his glasses while he gazed away from Oriya. He closed his eyes and more tears escaped from the corners of his eyes. He quietly bit his lip – his last-ditch effort to hold on to his last ounce of composure.

Yet Oriya's touch…a hand simply resting on top of Muraki's hand… was the last straw that made Muraki cave in although the doctor simply closed his eyes more tightly and bit down harder on his quivering lower lip.

As the tears quietly flowed from Muraki, he felt as if there was a good part of him that crumbled before his friend. He wanted to turn away. He wanted to return to his cold and matter-of-factly demeanor. He wanted to stop the tears and instead divert it into anger so that he could fool his heart, mind, and soul into thinking that he was still the same cruel and obsessed creature.

But before Oriya…at least at this time…Muraki could not do the pretense or wear the entirety of that twisted side of him. He knew that Oriya knew him too well, and it was something that had broken Oriya's heart for far too long.

Muraki also knew that although her fiancée Ukyo loved him dearly, it was Oriya who shielded her from seeing Muraki's darkest side – not because Ukyo would reject her fiancé but because Oriya knew that her frail health and ability to recover would be further compromised if she worried more about Muraki.

The doctor knew that Ukyo did worry about him until her last breath, with Oriya being there for her for reassurance, support, and love.

To Muraki, it was just befitting to salvage the little amount of saving grace left to ensure that Oriya was with someone who loved and cared dearly…someone who would not leave by the bedside until the last breath had been taken.

But the idea of death made Muraki's soul shudder out of sadness and anger. He refused to let Oriya go, and his eyes reflected that protest so strongly.

"I'll be all right," was what Oriya softly told Muraki, referring to anything and everything that could happen between now and the time that he would die.

Muraki returned his tearful gaze at Oriya, his expressive silvery-gray-and-blue eyes showing what he really felt for Oriya along with the accompanying regrets for paying heed on those emotions. He loved Oriya and Ukyo equally yet differently, and he withdrew from the two in pursuit of his obsessions – cheating death, tormenting the shinigami and the rest of the Shokan Division, and obtaining Tsuzuki.

As Muraki's stare deepened, so was the reflection of lament in his heart along with holding on to a small kernel of hope that maybe…just maybe…it was not too late….

It might be too late for Muraki to show Ukyo how he felt about her, but not for Oriya…even if Oriya was only in Chijou on borrowed time…even if it was just for a couple of weeks or days…

Or maybe even just one night…

Oriya's reciprocal gaze showed a mixture of emotions towards the doctor…one of consent…of forgiveness…of yearning and lust not even weakened by his condition…of seemingly-childish impatience…and most especially of contentment as Oriya saw that Muraki did love him as well.

The exchanged gazes between Oriya and Muraki further confirmed the love between two emotionally and spiritually-complex people with deep-rooted friendship as its foundation and with bonds that withstood the test of time, trials, and tribulations….

Completely understanding the message behind Oriya's gaze, Muraki bent down and planted a lingering kiss on Oriya's lips. The series of kisses between them took a more explorative turn as Muraki's fingers wandered and unraveled Oriya's obi and parting the nagajuban open…baring Oriya's smooth skin and used-to-be-lithe body to his gentle touches.

In turn, Oriya unraveled and helped Muraki with the latter's clothes…the two lying together in bed and having the kisses further ignite their respective needs once Muraki's robe dropped on the floor.

Muraki carded his fingers through Oriya's hair, further deepening the kisses between them as his hands wrapped around the other's hair. Then those kisses of his traveled from Oriya's lips, then cheek, then earlobe, then neck…

As the kisses grew hungrier, Muraki let Oriya's hair slip free from his fingers while his kisses and caresses worked downward. He made up for lost time by pouring out what he had withheld from Oriya all these years – all while he took the time to shower the other with amorous affection through his ministrations.

Oriya kept his eyes closed, allowing the rest of his senses to feel everything that Muraki was doing to him and entrusting everything that he was to the one he loved all these years. He felt as if his fever rose but he knew that such condition mostly had to do with the rising lust consuming his body…his entire being begging for more.

For a moment, Oriya felt momentarily annoyed when he felt that Muraki was rather preoccupied since the ministrations – although still there – were rather choppy. He felt such relief when Muraki's ministrations returned and even increased.

Oriya then understood Muraki's temporary inattentiveness. His mind at this time had shut down as Muraki's ghosting fingertips traveled to more-intimate places, allowing his body to do all the thinking for him as he felt the other prepare him. His mind had been farther gone as he felt such warm and pleasurable heat envelop his manhood.

And Muraki took his time…time being an inconsequential factor to him…

The wait was sheer agony, yet at the same time it made their anticipation rise to greater heights along with their lust.

Just when Oriya thought that the pleasures his body was being subjected to have reached its apex, his eyes shut more tightly as he felt Muraki fill him after a couple of thrusts. A shared kiss followed afterwards, the two losing themselves to each other at this moment.

The two moved according to the wants and needs of their respective bodies, with Muraki taking the lead and with Oriya being more than happy to yield.

Oriya, not wanting Muraki to hold back or mollycoddle him because he was sick, mustered the remaining strength he had in his frail body to reciprocate Muraki's ministrations with the need and want coursing throughout his being.

On the other hand, Muraki poured out everything passionate and carnal that he held back from Oriya. He took Oriya just as he intended to – hard and deep, the ministrations progressing in pace yet taking time in ensuring that Oriya's needs were being met. He deemed his years' worth of holding back from Oriya as selfish – a fact that shamed him since it took Oriya being in his deathbed to wake up to reality.

Nonetheless, the timing did not matter for either Oriya or Muraki. What was important was that this moment was happening.

Both willingly consented to repeat the cycle, each subsequent occurrence done in such a poignantly passionate manner wherein the two poured out what one needed to say to the other through their bodies and ministrations.

As the hours passed, Muraki continually gave Oriya a small sliver of Heaven – all while not being aware that Oriya surely gave Muraki a small semblance of humanity and inner peace that Muraki thought he had lost a long time ago.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Genbu gazed at the blood-red night skies of Gensoukai, the oldest and wisest of Tsuzuki's shikigami allowing his thoughts to drift.

A knock on the door soon interrupted his train of thought, with Genbu being prompted to say, "Please come in."

Genbu then revisited his train of thought, fully-knowing that he only had a few moments. He knew who arrived from the way the gentle footsteps echoed against the marble floor of his vast bedroom. By this time, he knew the distinct footsteps of his twelve companions.

When the new arrival was just a couple of steps away from joining him at the balcony, Genbu asked, "You could not sleep either?"

"No," murmured Sohryu as he stood beside Genbu and looked at the skies.

"Rikugo checked the charts repeatedly. The stars are aligned for both to occur. You know what that means…do you not?"

Sohryu then let out a soft sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest. _"Armageddon…"_

"The Apocalypse… Kinu and Gyokuto's arrival…. The upcoming arrival of the Golden Emperor to our realm…. You've waited all these eons for his appearance." As Genbu noticed Sohryu's sad expression, he added after the momentary pause between them, "I thought that this would be joyous news to all of us. To you, most especially…"

"All the realms are in danger. Our master is contemplating on leaving Meifu. If he chooses to leave, I wonder what would happen to all of us. I always thought that he was the Golden Emperor but I had my doubts about it since he loved Chijou. Nonetheless, I love and hold him dear."

With a soft smile, Genbu said in a tone hinting his fondness for Tsuzuki, "Ah, yes… We all hold him dear. We all thought about that possibility just as you did. Who knows, he could still be the Golden Emperor – the long-awaited ruler of us all that has gone missing for eons. We just need to be patient and let destiny unfold before us."

"I do not think that we have the time or luxury to wait for matters to unfold before us, Genbu. Our existence is slowly but surely waning as fewer humans believe in us and our world. We need a source much stronger than the cumulative imagination of the human race for us to continue our existence."

Sohryu then leaned forward, shifting his weight against the railing as his hands rested on it. "If the Golden Emperor arrives then all will be well. In light of Gyokuto and Kinu set upon destroying our realm, I am afraid that his energies would be diverted to fending off our enemies. By the time that he could do something to save us and our realm, it would probably be too late for Gensoukai. As to Tsuzuki, he is a good friend. He is family, so I am saddened by the prospect of losing him."

"All twelve of us are bound to our master, Sohryu. That bond remains forever. Our master's friends are here to help us. Hisoka has been dedicated in spending time here in Gensoukai because of Kurikara, and we also developed a bond with him. All of those factors are working towards our favor."

"No matter how grim our future and continued existence look, I stand by my faith that all would be well," said Sohryu as he glanced sideways towards his old friend and trusted confidante. "This land has seen many wars because of those who believe that the Golden Emperor would return to our realm. At one point in time, I broke my friendship with Kurikara because I believe in the Golden Emperor's vision for our survival – regardless of whether Chijou would perish as a consequence of it. Kurikara took a stand for humanity. I took a stand for our survival."

"And now you are having doubts?" asked Genbu, sensing from the tone of Sohryu's voice that his hunch was correct.

Sohryu then turned around and leaned against the railing, his arms crossing over his chest as his gaze rested on Genbu, "I was younger then when the war in Gensoukai erupted. If it were not for the Golden Emperor's power then all of Gensoukai would have perished due to Kurikara's rampage. Matters have changed significantly since then. Tsuzuki taught us much about the human world. As time passes, it makes me wonder as to whether it is justified to destroy another race for the survival of our own kind. What did Tsuzuki's primordial form see to make him turn his back from his kind and go to the land of the living? He suffered much under human hands, yet he never ceased to show his compassion towards them. If he is indeed the Golden Emperor, then how would he aim to save our world when he would not forsake Chijou?"

"You should ask our master that question. The Golden Emperor would be the only one to address your last question. You could also ask Lord Abigor if he ever chooses to accompany the shinigami one of these days. He used to hate humanity and had a change of heart. Our master and the shinigami are here to help us save our world and our home."

Sohryu closed his eyes and did his best to share Genbu's optimism. Although some of the old man's words became a balm to his troubled thoughts and soul, he thought aloud, "If there is an end to us all, I just wish that I get to see the Emperor return to our lands before that happens…before I cease to exist."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What am I supposed to do?" _

Tsuzuki then sighed as he kept his gaze at the blood-red moon and his contrastingly-beautiful surroundings. He deemed it better for him to sit up on the bed that Hisoka and he now shared rather than lie down and wrestle to get some sleep.

Hisoka, on the other hand, drifted in and out of sleep. The return to his old home stirred so many memories that made his dreams and nightmares more vivid. His subconscious would feel a bit more at ease when he would feel Tsuzuki rest a gentle hand on him, his empathy picking up those soothing and reassuring thoughts and emotions.

Tsuzuki has too many matters to consider. The fate of all the realms rest in his decision…but at what expense?

As his gaze rested on Hisoka, Tsuzuki thought, _"I can't just turn my back and leave you behind. I love you too much to do that. However, I can't have Abigor take my place. A realm depends on his leadership and he's a friend. But I can't just leave you alone…especially not after what you have to do tomorrow night…"_

Just as Tsuzuki's ponderings were about to take a deeper turn, the ground shook violently.

A startled Hisoka woke up, bolted out of bed, and ran as fast as his legs could take him to join Tsuzuki.

As the shinigami ran outside, not caring if the ground was still shaking violently, were met with an inferno surrounding the entire Kurosaki estate and the town itself.

Additional hails of fireballs and a deadly rain of silver arrows hailed from the sky and rained upon Tsuzuki and Hisoka, the two doing their respective best to deflect them.

Soon, an additional and heavier rain of fireballs and arrows rained upon the two shinigami – the two weapons aiming to decimate them and seal their doom until something, or someone, covered for them.

Once Kurosaki Nagare's body dropped on the still-shaking ground before Hisoka and Tsuzuki, Kinu and Gyokuto gently descended from the sky.

Gyokuto…or Wakaba…extended her hand and told Hisoka and Tsuzuki, "Why do you waste your time? It is already too late for him."

"He is my responsibility and I love him," said Hisoka as he clung on to his father's unconscious body.

"He is beyond dead, shinigami. There is nothing that you could do to save him. This entire town is already filled with those who are already dead, although the curse is still upon them," were Kinu…or Watari's words. He, along with Gyokuto, unemotionally stood there.

Tsuzuki had his amethyst-eyed gaze rest on Kinu and Gyokuto as he rose from his crouched position. He approached Kinu and Gyokuto, stopping in front of Hisoka and the unconscious Nagare as if he was serving as a shield for them. "We have been sent here to reclaim his soul and the souls of those who are ready for judgment. This man is Hisoka's father. Please, I beg you…stop the destruction…at least just for the next three nights."

"We only pay heed to Enma-DaiOh, the Five Generals, or the primordials – no one else," said Kinu without hesitation.

Looking up to Kinu, Tsuzuki replied, "I am one of the primordials…the eighth one."

Gyokuto snorted defiantly. "We know that you are one of the primordials, yet you beg for us to stop? Primordials do not beg nor would they ask us to stop."

"I just found out who and what I really am, although my memories of my true nature are still not with me. But please, I ask you…please stop this even if it was just for three nights."

Kinu's gold-and-white-wings expanded and said as he opened up his palm and had a fireball materialize before his perceived enemies, "Give us good reasons why, Tsuzuki Asato. Why should Gyokuto and I stop from what we are created to do?"

"Please let Hisoka properly say goodbye to his parents. Please let him be the one to do what he needs to do for them. Enma-DaiOh-sama is absent from his throne so even though his parents and the rest of these townspeople should be dead, they still cling on to life. Let Hisoka and me do our job as shinigami for them and the townspeople. I will give my decision in three day's time – something that you two have already known before the Inquisition."

Kinu and Gyokuto listened to Tsuzuki's words, the two eventually retracting their respective weapons and prompting a still non-emotional Gyokuto to say, "You are an odd creature but we shall honor your wishes, Tsuzuki Asato. You should remember the being that you really are as well as the legacy and powers that you have turned your back from. Have you made a decision yet as to where you should be?"

"Not yet. I don't remember who I really am. But the two of you…do you two remember who you used to be?"

Looking unmoved, Kinu replied, "Are we supposed to remember something other than who we are?"

As Hisoka clung on to his father and remained silent, Tsuzuki explained, "Who you two used to be would not allow for this devastation to happen. We both have the same wish for each other – to remember the past and be reminded of who we really are. Unfortunately, my old memories will lead to my ruin while yours would lead you back to your salvation."

A twisted smirk escaped from Gyokuto's lips. "Salvation and redemption are fleeting, shinigami. You will soon learn how frivolous such notions are."

"We shall stop our attacks for three days. I cannot speak for the primordials for they have been attacking Chijou as well," said Kinu as his gaze concentrated on Hisoka.

Tsuzuki's eyes reflected the relief and gratitude that have been flooding inside his heart. "We all thank you. I'm sure that Tatsumi and Terazuma thank you both as well."

And much to Tsuzuki's inner sadness, neither Kinu nor Gyokuto showed any signs of remembering Tatsumi and Terazuma. He just watched as the two expanded their respective wings and flew towards the blood-red night skies.

It took a long period of silence before Tsuzuki turned around and crouched beside Hisoka.

It broke Tsuzuki's heart to see Hisoka silently crying as the latter held on to Nagare. He did not need empathy to gauge as to how much his young lover was suffering at this time. He told Hisoka, "Let us get your father inside, Hisoka."

Hisoka's mind was elsewhere for now, his thoughts drifting back to the past as well as the many questions plaguing his heart as to how his father truly felt about him. He most especially had to figure out and reconcile with his feelings about his parents. He thought that three days was a short time.

And it seemed that those three days have been shortened even further, for the fatal injuries that Nagare sustained from protecting Hisoka and Tsuzuki added further to his deathbed agony. The drastic change in his father's condition pushed Hisoka to do what he thought was a must.

But as Hisoka called forth his powers to take Nagare's life, he felt Tsuzuki clasp his wrist and heard his partner say, "No, Hisoka. Say goodbye to him properly."

"But he's suffering already!" said Hisoka as more tears welled in his eyes and his heart clenched more out of pity for his father's condition, the golden orb of life which represented his father's life now floating before them. His body trembled as he stared into Tsuzuki's eyes. "I don't want him to suffer anymore!"

"And I _don't_ want you to suffer for eternity, Hisoka," was Tsuzuki's gentle and empathetic explanation. "Think about you and your parents. This curse upon Chijou… Consider it as a blessing of borrowed time…of a way to settle any differences between you. Taking your father's life this very moment _doesn't_ give him or you peace. Doing the things that need to be done before you take his life – no matter how short the time might be – will give both of them and you the peace you've all been wanting from each other for a long time. Just remember the way that he clung on to you when he first saw you after all these years…his words…. Give them the compassion that you never received from them when you were still alive. Allow them this short time to do and say the things that they should've done for you before you take their lives."

"Tsuzuki," was all that Hisoka could manage to say before he broke into another quiet yet fitful sob, feeling helpless as he clung on to his father. He waned for his father to live, but not in this near-death state. He wanted for his father to die so that the latter would not suffer anymore, yet he knew that Tsuzuki was right.

Tsuzuki held on to Hisoka and kissed the younger shinigami's head with such affection, with his thoughts and emotions of love, concern, and reassurance flooding through the link that the two shared. He stayed with Hisoka, giving the young man as much time as needed before they took Nagare and Rui to Meifu.

**End of Chapter Thirty-Four

* * *

**

_**Terminology**_

_**Abigor - **__Demonology books differ in interpretation about Abigor's position in regards with Ashtarote. Some books say that Abigor is a higher-ranking demon than Ashtarote, and some say otherwise. The books, however, agree with the fact that Abigor is a demon commander, a war strategist, a seer, and the ruler of 60 realms in Hell. For the purposes of this fic, I used the interpretation that Abigor ranks higher than Ashtarote. I also took liberalities in fleshing out a background story for him. _

_Chapter Eight revealed that Abigor, whose seal has been mysteriously appearing in __Kyoto Files Revisited__, is none other than Tsuuri Troy. For the purposes of this fic, Enma, the primordial demons, Ashtarote, and the other demons will call him Abigor. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi, Watari, Konoe, Muraki, and Troy's loved ones will call him Troy or Tsuuri-kun. Troy, by this time, is used to being called by either name._

_Subsequent chapters of __Apocalypse Rising__ will explain more about his past, how he fell from God's grace, how he obtained his powers, how his relationship had been with Enma, and why he became involved with the Shokan Division. The depiction of Abigor in this fanfic belongs to PJ Zatken. Tsuuri Troy wholly belongs to PJ Zatken._

_**Ashtarote – **__The Grand Duke of Hell or Makai. He has been eyeing on Tsuzuki to replace Sargatanas as the Brigadier Commander of the demon army since Sargatanas has been vanquished in __The Devil's Tril__l manga and anime story arc. The series itself refers to Ashtarote, and the depiction of Ashtarote in the YnM series belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

_**Enma –**__ The Lord of Death. Aside from passing judgment on a soul for deeds (or misdeeds) done during that soul's mortal existence, he also spearheads JuOhCho and EnmaCho._

_**EnmaCho –**__ The Cho (or division) that Enma spearheads. Also known as the Judgment Bureau._

_**Father Lorenzo Opava -**__ A minor original character (OC) created by PJ Zatken. A good friend and advisor to Tsuuri Troy, the priest also has psychic abilities. He can see spirits and demons. He can also heal the sick._

_In chapter one, Father Opava is maimed by someone. In a later chapter, Troy and Tatsumi retrieve Father Opava's soul. The mystery gets even more complicated when Hisoka's empathic powers pick up that Troy - or someone who looks like Troy - is the one responsible for the priest's assault._

_So far, Troy is still implicated in Father Lorenzo Opava's assault. _

_**Golden Emperor – **__The ruler of Gensoukai that has gone missing for ages. Before war erupted in Gensoukai, the Golden Emperor had a plan to save Gensoukai and ensure its existence by destroying Chijou and humanity. As a result, a civil war erupted which pitted Sohryu against Kurikara – the two being long-time friends. Sohryu supported the Golden Emperor and Kurikara took a stand for humanity. The Golden Emperor lent his powers to Sohryu, which enabled Sohryu to banish Kurikara and seal him at the far corners of Gensoukai. Up to the last book of the manga, the Golden Emperor has not been found._

_**Genbu –**__ the Guardian God of the North. He appears as a short and wise old man. He is Rikugo's teacher and mentor. His true form is a turtle._

_**Gushoshin**_ _**Twins – **__The bird-like creatures that are the librarians and chroniclers for the Shokan Division, EnmaCho, and Meifu. They also assist as needed on research and cases._

_**Kinu and Gyokuto –**__ Golden bird and jade hare respectively. Enma mentions these two names in the Gensoukai/Kamakura story arc. It is insinuated that Enma refers to Watari as Kinu when Watari and Tatsumi "break in" JuOhCho's mother computer. Apparently, the manga-ka's insinuating that Enma has plans for Watari since he talks about Kinu and Gyokuto coming together to fulfill his goals._

_**Makai –**__ Hell, or the equivalent of Hell._

_**Meifu –**_ _The land of the dead where sakura trees are almost in bloom all year round. Enma oversees Meifu. It is the equivalent of purgatory._

_**Kacho**_ – _Chief. Another name called for Konoe since he is the Shokan Division Chief._

_**KaGanKokuShunGei**__**Kuro **__- roughly translated as red-eyed black lion. This is the parasitic shikigami that shares Terazuma's body and takes control when Terazuma is touched by a woman. Watari endearingly calls Terazuma's shikigami as __**Kuro**_

_**Kurikara -**_ _A fiery dragon / shikigami introduced in the Gensoukai / Kamakura story arc. The manga-ka has left fans hanging for more than a year, so there is no canon resolution regarding the outcome of Hisoka's quest...as to whether he "won" Kurikara as his shikigami. For the purposes of this fan fiction series, the Gensoukai / Kamakura story arc is over, Hisoka wins Kurikara, and he is Hisoka's most powerful shikigami to date._

_**Oriya Mibu**_ _or __**Oriya**__ – Muraki's long-time best friend, the friendship starting at least during their high school years. He is a master swordsman and is the proprietor of the Kokakuro (a restaurant which is also a brothel in disguise for influential clients). He is referred by many as Wakadanna (young master) by his clients and his women._

_In the anime and manga, the Kyoto Files Arc, Oriya challenges Hisoka to a duel._

_Our beloved manga-ka had done two side-stories which involve three characters – Oriya, Ukyo, and Muraki fairly recently. The stories pick up from after the Kyoto incident where Oriya and Ukyo wait for Muraki's return. I just read the scanlations a couple of days before this chapter posted on _

_In the stories, the three characters have been friends since their school days. In their earlier days, Oriya constantly wonders as to whether his two friends are a couple. Eventually, the truth comes out and their friendship has endured throughout the years. _

_In these side-stories, it seems that Oriya is not only fond and loyal of Muraki but also of Ukyo (which gives me the hint that Oriya may be bi). He had been friends with Muraki since high school while he became classmates and close friends with Ukyo during his university days._

_You have to read them. Do a Yahoo or Google search on Oriya and Ukyo. I stumbled on them when I was looking for the Tatsumi side-story. The stories, as usual in true YnM style, are adorable. _

_Major hugs to famous YnM fanfiction author Lyrebird and group for giving the rest of us fans this wonderful treat. Visit Lyrebird's profile for more information._

_**Primordial demons – **__A band of demonic beings living in the deepest regions of Hell or Makai. The region where the primordial demons live is mostly unreachable by Hell's residents. There are eight primordial demons – each one representing a point of a Chaos star and all of them drawing powers from Chaotic sources._

_Scroll down for further information about the primordial demons. More will be revealed about them in the subsequent chapters. As much as this term has been used from time-to-time, the characters comprising of this group of beings has been created by PJ Zatken._

_**Rikugo –** one of Tsuzuki's twelve shikigami He appears as a handsome man with long hair and an attitude to match Watari's. He __is the astrologer shikigami and Genbu's student. He is easily recognized by the extra pair of eyes in his forehead and an eye in each hand_

_**Shikigami –**__ Mystical servants who take on the shape of animals in their battle form._

_**Shinigami –**_ _Angels or Guardians of Death. Those who become shinigami have deep regrets and strong ties to the mortal world. Out of those who die and face judgment before Enma, the Lord of Death selects a handful to become shinigami. All shinigami are to work in pairs to prevent the abuse of privileges, since they each can pass freely between Chijou and Meifu. Each shinigami also chooses a mystical power to master, which will aid him or her during duty. Although they hold one of the most prestigious positions in Meifu, they are also unfortunately the lowest paid employees in JuOhCho._

_**Shokan Division –**__ The summons sections of EnmaCho or the Judgment Bureau. Their agents, known as shinigami or angels of death, retrieve souls of those who appear in the list but have not faced judgment before Enma._

_**Sohryu –**__ The guardian of the East, one of Tsuzuki's shikigami, and the Golden Emperor's representative. He is the acting leader of the shikigami. He appears as a tall and handsome man with light-colored hair. In his true form, he is a powerful water dragon._

_**Terazuma Hajime - **__He is Wakaba Kannuki's senior partner in the Chugoku area. Although he has pointed ears and dark marks under his eyes due to his parasitic shikigami, he is handsome in his own right and bears a strong resemblance to Tsuzuki. A former detective of the Hiroshima Prefecture Police, an excellent archer, and a current shinigami, Terazuma's motto is efficiency and utilization of strength. He despises Tsuzuki because he sees his senior colleague as a "waste," not only due to Tsuzuki's lackadaisical attitude but also for the latter's possession and almost non-utility of his Fuda and shikigamis' powers. He avoids women and physical contact with women since he turns into his shikigami form with a woman's touch. Hisoka, too, also has the same effect on Terazuma. Although he avoids women, he welcomes Wakaba's presence for more reasons other than his partner's ability to turn him back into his human form._

_Almost everyone calls him Terazuma, and Wakaba calls him Hajime-chan. Terazuma Hajime belongs to Matshushita Yoko, the manga-ka._

_**Todoroki - **__The chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau. Chief Todoroki is one of Chief Konoe's fiercest enemies, and is an unseen character in the series._

_I know. I know...what's __**Chief Satori **__doing in the story?_

_When I was doing my research on the series, I thought that the chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau is un-named. After doing more research for the purposes of this fic, I found out (much to my embarrassment) that __**Todoroki**__ is the name of the chief. So for less confusion (and in an effort to save face), this is how the story goes..._

_The Peace Preservation Bureau has two chiefs - one handling internal affairs, and the other managing affairs outside affairs. Chief Satori handles internal affairs, and Chief Todoroki is in charge of external affairs. Although the two of them have different responsibilities, they have equal power and they have their respective staff. At the same time, both of them are thorns in Konoe's side. _

_Chief Satori is a character created by PJ Zatken, and Chief Todoroki is a creation of manga-ka Matshushita Yoko._

_**Ukyo / Ukyou / Sakuraiji Ukyou **__– A young lady from Sakura Pharmaceuticals, a leading drug manufacturer. She is an important woman in Muraki's life. Two years younger than Oriya, they became acquaintances in the university. Together with Oriya, she is anxious about Muraki's fate. In the side-stories, it turned out that Oriya took pharmaceutical sciences with Ukyo at the university._

_The excerpt above comes from Lyrebird's site. Many thanks to her and her team for bringing this to life to us who don't speak or read Japanese. _

_For the purposes of this fic, Ukyo died and Muraki had just found out about it upon his recent return to see the two._

_**Wakaba Kannuki -**__ She is Terazuma Hajime's partner in the Chugoku area. A Fuda user, she is the only one who could control Terazuma when he changes into his shikigami form. She looks like a pretty and bubbly high school girl in a shaded sailor uniform with long wavy hair entwined with ribbons. Aside from having a sweet disposition, she is an awesome cook and a wonderful baker who spoils Tsuzuki and the rest of the Shokan Division with her pastries. _

_Her partner, Terazuma, calls her Kannuki. Tsuzuki affectionately calls her Wakaba-chan. The rest of her peers call her Wakaba, and she belongs to Matshushita Yoko.

* * *

_

_**And a Guide to the Primordials (list will be added as they appear. All that appear in this section are original characters created by PJ Zatken except for Tsuzuki Asato, of course. However, the depiction of Tsuzuki's primordial character is mine.)**_

_**Caer –**__ the first of the primordials to have awakened. He is the one who saves Muraki from the fires in Shion University at Kyoto. He appears at the Inquisition Hall to lay claim on Tsuzuki. He bears a grudge against Enma for taking Abigor away from him. _

_**Ruen –**__ the second primordial introduced in the story. She knows Abigor very well and has chatted with him in the past. Do not let her warm sisterly side fool you. She has powers as dark as Caer and knows how to set up chain of events to manipulate those around her and her primordial siblings._

_**Dymion –**__ the third primordial introduced in the story. His powers have influence over the moon, its appearance, and its phases. He also has other powers that will be revealed as the story unfolds. An excellent archer and gifted mystic just as his siblings, he uses his powers to create havoc. He has a more down-to-earth attitude than most of his siblings yet his temperament is also one of the most volatile. _

_**Lumys –**__ the fourth primordial in the story. He is the most cerebral of the eight siblings although all eight of them are intelligent in his or her right. His mind registers information quickly as well as holds vast amounts of arcane secrets_

_**Mirmi –**__ the fifth primordial introduced in the story. He was the warrior and shape-shifter among the eight siblings. He was responsible for maiming Father Lorenzo Opava – a long-time friend and mentor to Tsuuri Troy. His business is war and destruction. His deceivingly-handsome looks hide how cruel he could be_

_And remember that the remaining two have been awakened already. The two just have not been introduced yet. The eighth primordial is Tsuzuki Asato and he definitely needs no introductions :)

* * *

_

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_I do not own Yami no Matsuei and its lovable characters. However, I do own this fic and its original characters._


	35. The Search for Closure Prt 2

**YAMI NO MATSUEI **

**APOCALYPSE RISING **

**Chapter Thirty-Five – The Search for Closure (Part Two) 

* * *

**

_**Saint Andrew's Catholic Church **_

_**Kyoto, Japan **_

For a long while, Abigor – the dark Lord of Makai – sat in one of the pews of Saint Andrew's Catholic Church in utter silence and respectful solemnity. An hour before he took his first step inside the church, he stood many feet before the front of the church. His mind was in turmoil, wondering on whether he should come inside the church or not.

And when Abigor did decide to go inside Saint Andrew's Catholic Church in a wish to gain inner peace, the more turbulent his mind became. He felt out of place no matter where he had gone - whether it be his master's chambers in Makai, the Shokan Division, the armories and barracks of his royal army, the royal council chambers of Makai, or even at the garden or balcony where he sought solitude.

It had been more than a year since the old Saint Andrew's Catholic Church burned to the ground days before the end of Abigor's human life as Tsuuri Troy. 

A year after the old church burned down, a new church took its place. The same architecture had mostly been kept with minor modifications to accommodate the church's growing parish community and student body. 

_"Time flies. It's just as if it was just yesterday, but a different life altogether,"_ thought Abigor as his charcoal-gray gaze was transfixed all this time at the large wood-and-ivory crucifix that remained suspended above the altar. 

Nostalgia helped Abigor remember how he sought refuge inside the church, especially on times that proved emotionally and spiritually challenging for him. He recalled how much he considered this church to be his home away from home and that he had two fatherly friends to rely on, namely Father Opava and the Heavenly Father.

There was no place to go for Abigor...no place to hide...no one to talk to. Or at least Abigor felt that there was nowhere and no one to help him sort matters out for clarity. He was tired from everything - the endless squabbling inside council chambers, the betrayal and scrutiny of those he did cherish, the overwhelming deluge of Request Forms spewed out via facsimile at the Shokan Division, the heady feel from retrieving one soul after another.

Time was running out for Chijou, Makai, Meifu, and Gensoukai and the choice now lay with Tsuzuki.

Then there was Caer's invitation and matters which remained unresolved between Enma and Abigor. 

Now that Abigor sat at the place where he normally would sit all these years, there was a nostalgic yet surreal feeling to this experience. He remembered how he felt so miniscule and repentant whenever he stood before holy ground during his short human life. Even though he knew that he did his best to remain a good and faithful person when he was still Tsuuri Troy, there was still a feeling of inadequacy on his part...a feeling that maybe – just maybe – that he could do more to be a good child of God. 

Abigor closed his eyes but had his face still looking up to the crucifix and the face of the One who hung there. His eyes shut more tightly as the clenching of his heart became worse. "What about now, Lord? Would who I _really_ am change what I've always believed in especially in the last 18 years? Would the good deeds before then be erased because of who I really am? What do You want me to do? I feel torn about everything...about Enma…about Caer…and about what will happen tomorrow night. Where do You want me to go?" 

"You know that the rest of the Royal Council of Makai will be upset about you going to church to pray. It's unprecedented for a demon to pray to Heaven for anything – especially for clemency and guidance." 

Recognizing the voice, the Lord of Makai kept his gaze at the huge crucifix as he took a deep sigh. He said in a calm voice, "I used to go here all the time when I was still human. This sacred ground bore witness to my life. I went to school here. I attended countless masses in this church. I served as a lay-minister as young as I could remember. I ran here whenever something troubled me because I didn't want Jii-chan or my sister to be sad for me. So I cried God knows how many times here and shed all the tears that I had for that moment before I went home. Aside from home, this was the only place that I felt that I was safe and welcome."

Ashtarote then sat beside Abigor and murmured as he did his best attempt to stare at the Christ on the cross, "I could tell that something was bothering you since you appeared at the Council chambers this morning. As to the buffoons at the Council, they're still bickering."

"So why did you leave them? Aren't you afraid that they're going to resort to biting and tearing each other limb by limb?"

Without hesitation and with authentic candor, Ashtarote replied, "I figured that you need company. They knew what you did to Abraxas. They should know better."

After Abigor inwardly and quietly chuckled, the two remained quiet. Eventually Ashtarote asked his lord, "How are you feeling?"

"Still not well," said Abigor with tightlipped sincerity. "I can feel that power awakening inside me. I've-"

"You've gone to Caer last night."

It was not what Ashtarote had just said but how Ashtarote said his words that made Abigor gaze at his long-time friend. Yet what was there for him to say except for the fact? 

While Abigor's mind did its best to will his body and his entire being to stop thinking about and seeking Caer, he replied, "Yes, I did."

Abigor closed his eyes, feeling the pang of pain that clenched Ashtarote's heart. On a logical standpoint, he knew what Ashtarote's emotions conveyed yet his heart diluted Ashtarote's feelings as ones derived from a sense of loyalty. Yet this time he could not deny Ashtarote's feelings any longer and the undeniable truth laid heavy in his already-burdened heart. He closed his eyes more tightly, doing his best to hold back his tears.

The weight in Abigor's heart eventually became a sharp one as Ashtarote's calm words pierced deep in the core of his being. "So now you know. All this time, and now you know."

Staring at the crucifix as if he was making his confession, Abigor said, "I've lost my way, Ashtarote. I'm not the one to follow. These powers are awakening. I betrayed Enma and gave myself to Caer. I can't do anything to stop what's going on with me. I can't stop the Apocalypse from crashing down upon mankind and the rest of the realms. Tomorrow's the deciding night, so Tsuzuki-san and I will have a heart-to-heart talk. Either Tsuzuki-san or I should go with Caer to spare whatever's left...before things get worse."

"Or both of you," said Ashtarote as he gave Abigor a probing gaze. "Your people need you, Abigor. And you now also know how much I need you too. The people who believe in your leadership love you. If you leave, Makai will return to its pitiful and barbaric state. Chaos will reign in Makai. My leadership will not be enough to quell the political strife and civil unrest."

Abigor bit his lip as the first teardrops escaped him as Ashtarote added, "I believe in you and I love you. You haven't lost your way. Loving openly doesn't equate to losing one's way. I beg you that even though you might not love me the same way, please don't lose faith in matters that made you who you are."

* * *

_**Nagasaki**_

No one could tell if it was day or night in Meifu or Chijou – the two realms now similar to Makai and the Pits of Hell's perpetual night. 

In Meifu, Chijou, and Makai's crimson-veiled dark and starless skies hung a blood-red moon while promised of more ominous things to come. The skies in these three realms contrasted the Pits of Hell's eternal-night skies where the enthralling silvery moon shone along with twinkling stars. 

The only way that one could tell time was through a watch. Judging by the watch, it was already dusk which marked the beginning of the second of the three fated nights. 

Tomorrow night was the deciding night. 

Although the day flew by very quickly for Tsuzuki, the entire day was an agony for him. He sat under a tree on top of the hill which overlooked Nagasaki, his mind, body, emotions, and soul battered due to the never-ending line of souls that he had to collect since Enma's absence from Meifu's throne rendered humans unable to die. 

As Tsuzuki's eyes rested on his wrist-watched right hand, he mumbled, "I shouldn't complain. Everyone's going through the same thing as I am." 

Then a pang of pain further filled Tsuzuki's heart as he recalled that the strap of his watch hid the many instances that he wanted to end his life. He knew that even if there was a magical way of making all those scars disappear, his mind's eye would always see those scars and the meaning behind them. 

Tsuzuki hated being a shinigami although he was grateful that Enma gave him such a rare privilege. The only benefits that he saw in accepting a position was the ability of going to Chijou and blending in with humans – his last-ditch effort to fulfill a dream that he knew would never come true. Secondly, being a shinigami gave him a sense of direction and purpose – something that he never had when he was alive in his short 26 years in Chijou. 

Tsuzuki's sight then moved from his right wrist to the many hills of Nagasaki. He took a sigh and allowed a faint smile to escape from his lips as he remembered the Vampire Case and how he first met Hisoka during the assignment. His mind's eye panned out scenes which reminded him how much he, Hisoka, and the others have gone through…how much they grew individually and as respective couples…and how close they became one trial and tribulation after another. 

The question for Tsuzuki was whether all of them – most especially him – had grown enough to withstand this latest trial and tribulation. The matter that made him dread this latest trial was the fact that the fate of the realms now lie in his hands. 

That, and the fact that one of the options that Tsuzuki now faced was the possibility of leaving all those he loved and held dear behind – most especially Hisoka. 

Tsuzuki then again looked at his right wrist again. He then opened his right hand, his mind's eye making him see the many orbs of light that he claimed for today – each one representing a human life. _"It's just as if we're pulling out weeds. In all the years that I've done this work, I'd never imagine that a human life would be so diminished in value. But it's either I kill them to ease their suffering or have them suffer for them to continue living – one way no better than the other…." _

The amethyst-eyed shinigami closed his eyes and clenched his fist, thinking, _"Abigor and I haven't even talked yet. He said we'll talk about everything tonight in private. I just wish that all of this would go away. Why does someone have to leave everything behind just to make things right…? I can't do that to Abigor. I also can't do this to Hisoka. Just when he and I are getting close…." _

"How time flies," said a familiar rich voice coming from behind. 

As Tsuzuki heard footsteps approach his resting place, his eyes narrowed as he muttered under his breath, "What do you want?" 

"A conversation between civilized people…. Surely you could manage to do that," was Muraki's response as he rested against the tree where Tsuzuki sat under once he stood beside the shinigami. 

Tsuzuki felt as if his blood was about to boil over. "I asked you a question, Muraki. What do you want?" 

Ignoring Tsuzuki's angry question, Muraki said, "Have you made your decision yet, Tsuzuki-san?" 

A long period of silence transpired between the two men. 

When Muraki figured that Tsuzuki had no response at this time, he mused, "You're not the only one who's suffering. We're both forced to go against the grain of what makes us who we are." 

Snorting with such dripping sarcasm, Tsuzuki deadpanned, "You only know how to cause suffering. To kill…." 

Letting a soft amused chuckled which was laced with a caustic barb, Muraki had a rueful smirk escape his lips. "You don't want to kill yet you're given that privilege. I kill for the wanton pleasure it gives me yet I find me in a quandary at this time." 

Tsuzuki glared at Muraki. "Don't tell me you finally found your heart." 

"Only for certain creatures, Tsuzuki-san…. This, by the way, includes you…." Muraki then looked out into the ever-crimson horizon and added, "I do not ask for me alone. I ask for the one who was responsible for helping your peers save you in Kyoto." 

The shinigami's stare at Muraki was still cold as he watched the doctor light up a cigarette. As wary as he was about Muraki, his temper quelled a bit. He remembered Watari's accounts of the duel between Hisoka and Oriya and how honorable Oriya had been in spite of his association with Muraki. "He's dying? Was he harmed due to the calamities?" 

"Human weakness harmed him. Leukemia, to be exact," said Muraki after he slowly blew out the first series of nicotine-filled smoke from his first deep inhale. "He's supposed to be dead by now but Lord Enma's absence is holding him to this life. I want to give him the choice to live or to die." 

"And are you giving up your insanity towards me?" 

Muraki then chuckled quietly yet with hearty sarcasm, his faint smirk having a hint of taunting seduction. "You've got it wrong, Tsuzuki-san. I don't owe you anything and I'll never give up what I have for you. If it weren't for Oriya's cause, I'll be pinning you down to the ground and teasing you until you finally accept my affections."

"Cut the crap, Muraki," said Tsuzuki with such a death glare given to the doctor, his cheeks red from anger and embarassment.

Gazing at Tsuzuki with quiet yet smug defiance, Muraki further explained, "You and your peers owe Oriya. Are you suddenly withdrawing from your usual kind nature for someone who helped save your life?" 

Tsuzuki then fell silent, his demeanor being more tightlipped than seconds ago. He took a deep breath as the two of them left their respective gaze fixed at the beautiful yet ominous view before them. 

As Muraki and Tsuzuki looked at the frightening sign of what could possibly happen tomorrow night.

One had a chill travel down his spine while the other could not wait to see the morbid and apocalyptic calamity that would happen next. 

**End of Chapter Thirty-Five**

* * *

_**Terminology**_

_**Abigor - **__Demonology books differ in interpretation about Abigor's position in regards with Ashtarote. Some books say that Abigor is a higher-ranking demon than Ashtarote, and some say otherwise. The books, however, agree with the fact that Abigor is a demon commander, a war strategist, a seer, and the ruler of 60 realms in Hell. For the purposes of this fic, I used the interpretation that Abigor ranks higher than Ashtarote. I also took liberalities in fleshing out a background story for him. _

_Chapter Eight revealed that Abigor, whose seal has been mysteriously appearing in __Kyoto Files Revisited__, is none other than Tsuuri Troy. For the purposes of this fic, Enma, the primordial demons, Ashtarote, and the other demons will call him Abigor. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi, Watari, Konoe, Muraki, and Troy's loved ones will call him Troy or Tsuuri-kun. Troy, by this time, is used to being called by either name._

_Subsequent chapters of __Apocalypse Rising__ will explain more about his past, how he fell from God's grace, how he obtained his powers, how his relationship had been with Enma, and why he became involved with the Shokan Division. The depiction of Abigor in this fanfic belongs to PJ Zatken. Tsuuri Troy wholly belongs to PJ Zatken._

_**Ashtarote – **__The Grand Duke of Hell or Makai. He has been eyeing on Tsuzuki to replace Sargatanas as the Brigadier Commander of the demon army since Sargatanas has been vanquished in __The Devil's Tril__l manga and anime story arc. The series itself refers to Ashtarote, and the depiction of Ashtarote in the YnM series belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

_**Enma –**__ The Lord of Death. Aside from passing judgment on a soul for deeds (or misdeeds) done during that soul's mortal existence, he also spearheads JuOhCho and EnmaCho._

_**EnmaCho –**__ The Cho (or division) that Enma spearheads. Also known as the Judgment Bureau._

_**Father Lorenzo Opava -**__ A minor original character (OC) created by PJ Zatken. A good friend and advisor to Tsuuri Troy, the priest also has psychic abilities. He can see spirits and demons. He can also heal the sick._

_In chapter one, Father Opava is maimed by someone. In a later chapter, Troy and Tatsumi retrieve Father Opava's soul. The mystery gets even more complicated when Hisoka's empathic powers pick up that Troy - or someone who looks like Troy - is the one responsible for the priest's assault._

_So far, Troy is still implicated in Father Lorenzo Opava's assault. _

_**Golden Emperor – **__The ruler of Gensoukai that has gone missing for ages. Before war erupted in Gensoukai, the Golden Emperor had a plan to save Gensoukai and ensure its existence by destroying Chijou and humanity. As a result, a civil war erupted which pitted Sohryu against Kurikara – the two being long-time friends. Sohryu supported the Golden Emperor and Kurikara took a stand for humanity. The Golden Emperor lent his powers to Sohryu, which enabled Sohryu to banish Kurikara and seal him at the far corners of Gensoukai. Up to the last book of the manga, the Golden Emperor has not been found._

_**Genbu –**__ the Guardian God of the North. He appears as a short and wise old man. He is Rikugo's teacher and mentor. His true form is a turtle._

_**Gushoshin**_ _**Twins – **__The bird-like creatures that are the librarians and chroniclers for the Shokan Division, EnmaCho, and Meifu. They also assist as needed on research and cases._

_**Kinu and Gyokuto –**__ Golden bird and jade hare respectively. Enma mentions these two names in the Gensoukai/Kamakura story arc. It is insinuated that Enma refers to Watari as Kinu when Watari and Tatsumi "break in" JuOhCho's mother computer. Apparently, the manga-ka's insinuating that Enma has plans for Watari since he talks about Kinu and Gyokuto coming together to fulfill his goals._

_**Makai –**__ Hell, or the equivalent of Hell._

_**Meifu –**_ _The land of the dead where sakura trees are almost in bloom all year round. Enma oversees Meifu. It is the equivalent of purgatory._

_**Kacho**_ – _Chief. Another name called for Konoe since he is the Shokan Division Chief._

_**KaGanKokuShunGeiKuro **__- roughly translated as red-eyed black lion. This is the parasitic shikigami that shares Terazuma's body and takes control when Terazuma is touched by a woman. Watari endearingly calls Terazuma's shikigami as __**Kuro**_

_**Kurikara -**_ _A fiery dragon / shikigami introduced in the Gensoukai / Kamakura story arc. The manga-ka has left fans hanging for more than a year, so there is no canon resolution regarding the outcome of Hisoka's quest...as to whether he "won" Kurikara as his shikigami. For the purposes of this fan fiction series, the Gensoukai / Kamakura story arc is over, Hisoka wins Kurikara, and he is Hisoka's most powerful shikigami to date._

_**Oriya Mibu**_ _or __**Oriya**__ – Muraki's long-time best friend, the friendship starting at least during their high school years. He is a master swordsman and is the proprietor of the Kokakuro (a restaurant which is also a brothel in disguise for influential clients). He is referred by many as Wakadanna (young master) by his clients and his women._

_In the anime and manga, the Kyoto Files Arc, Oriya challenges Hisoka to a duel._

_Our beloved manga-ka had done two side-stories which involve three characters – Oriya, Ukyo, and Muraki fairly recently. The stories pick up from after the Kyoto incident where Oriya and Ukyo wait for Muraki's return. I just read the scanlations a couple of days before this chapter posted on _

_In the stories, the three characters have been friends since their school days. In their earlier days, Oriya constantly wonders as to whether his two friends are a couple. Eventually, the truth comes out and their friendship has endured throughout the years. _

_In these side-stories, it seems that Oriya is not only fond and loyal of Muraki but also of Ukyo (which gives me the hint that Oriya may be bi). He had been friends with Muraki since high school while he became classmates and close friends with Ukyo during his university days._

_You have to read them. Do a Yahoo or Google search on Oriya and Ukyo. I stumbled on them when I was looking for the Tatsumi side-story. The stories, as usual in true YnM style, are adorable. _

_Major hugs to famous YnM fanfiction author Lyrebird and group for giving the rest of us fans this wonderful treat. Visit Lyrebird's profile for more information._

_**Primordial demons – **__A band of demonic beings living in the deepest regions of Hell or Makai. The region where the primordial demons live is mostly unreachable by Hell's residents. There are eight primordial demons – each one representing a point of a Chaos star and all of them drawing powers from Chaotic sources._

_Scroll down for further information about the primordial demons. More will be revealed about them in the subsequent chapters. As much as this term has been used from time-to-time, the characters comprising of this group of beings has been created by PJ Zatken._

_**Rikugo –**__ one of Tsuzuki's twelve shikigami He appears as a handsome man with long hair and an attitude to match Watari's. He is the astrologer shikigami and Genbu's student. He is easily recognized by the extra pair of eyes in his forehead and an eye in each hand_

_**Shikigami –**__ Mystical servants who take on the shape of animals in their battle form._

_**Shinigami –**_ _Angels or Guardians of Death. Those who become shinigami have deep regrets and strong ties to the mortal world. Out of those who die and face judgment before Enma, the Lord of Death selects a handful to become shinigami. All shinigami are to work in pairs to prevent the abuse of privileges, since they each can pass freely between Chijou and Meifu. Each shinigami also chooses a mystical power to master, which will aid him or her during duty. Although they hold one of the most prestigious positions in Meifu, they are also unfortunately the lowest paid employees in JuOhCho._

_**Shokan Division –**__ The summons sections of EnmaCho or the Judgment Bureau. Their agents, known as shinigami or angels of death, retrieve souls of those who appear in the list but have not faced judgment before Enma._

_**Sohryu –**__ The guardian of the East, one of Tsuzuki's shikigami, and the Golden Emperor's representative. He is the acting leader of the shikigami. He appears as a tall and handsome man with light-colored hair. In his true form, he is a powerful water dragon._

_**Terazuma Hajime - **__He is Wakaba Kannuki's senior partner in the Chugoku area. Although he has pointed ears and dark marks under his eyes due to his parasitic shikigami, he is handsome in his own right and bears a strong resemblance to Tsuzuki. A former detective of the Hiroshima Prefecture Police, an excellent archer, and a current shinigami, Terazuma's motto is efficiency and utilization of strength. He despises Tsuzuki because he sees his senior colleague as a "waste," not only due to Tsuzuki's lackadaisical attitude but also for the latter's possession and almost non-utility of his Fuda and shikigamis' powers. He avoids women and physical contact with women since he turns into his shikigami form with a woman's touch. Hisoka, too, also has the same effect on Terazuma. Although he avoids women, he welcomes Wakaba's presence for more reasons other than his partner's ability to turn him back into his human form._

_Almost everyone calls him Terazuma, and Wakaba calls him Hajime-chan. Terazuma Hajime belongs to Matshushita Yoko, the manga-ka._

_**Todoroki - **__The chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau. Chief Todoroki is one of Chief Konoe's fiercest enemies, and is an unseen character in the series._

_I know. I know...what's __**Chief Satori **__doing in the story?_

_When I was doing my research on the series, I thought that the chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau is un-named. After doing more research for the purposes of this fic, I found out (much to my embarrassment) that __**Todoroki**__ is the name of the chief. So for less confusion (and in an effort to save face), this is how the story goes..._

_The Peace Preservation Bureau has two chiefs - one handling internal affairs, and the other managing affairs outside affairs. Chief Satori handles internal affairs, and Chief Todoroki is in charge of external affairs. Although the two of them have different responsibilities, they have equal power and they have their respective staff. At the same time, both of them are thorns in Konoe's side. _

_Chief Satori is a character created by PJ Zatken, and Chief Todoroki is a creation of manga-ka Matshushita Yoko._

_**Ukyo / Ukyou / Sakuraiji Ukyou **__– A young lady from Sakura Pharmaceuticals, a leading drug manufacturer. She is an important woman in Muraki's life. Two years younger than Oriya, they became acquaintances in the university. Together with Oriya, she is anxious about Muraki's fate. In the side-stories, it turned out that Oriya took pharmaceutical sciences with Ukyo at the university._

_The excerpt above comes from Lyrebird's site. Many thanks to her and her team for bringing this to life to us who don't speak or read Japanese. _

_For the purposes of this fic, Ukyo died and Muraki had just found out about it upon his recent return to see the two._

_**Wakaba Kannuki -**__ She is Terazuma Hajime's partner in the Chugoku area. A Fuda user, she is the only one who could control Terazuma when he changes into his shikigami form. She looks like a pretty and bubbly high school girl in a shaded sailor uniform with long wavy hair entwined with ribbons. Aside from having a sweet disposition, she is an awesome cook and a wonderful baker who spoils Tsuzuki and the rest of the Shokan Division with her pastries. _

_Her partner, Terazuma, calls her Kannuki. Tsuzuki affectionately calls her Wakaba-chan. The rest of her peers call her Wakaba, and she belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

* * *

_**And a Guide to the Primordials (list will be added as they appear. All that appear in this section are original characters created by PJ Zatken except for Tsuzuki Asato, of course. However, the depiction of Tsuzuki's primordial character is mine.)**_

_**Caer –**__ the first of the primordials to have awakened. He is the one who saves Muraki from the fires in Shion University at Kyoto. He appears at the Inquisition Hall to lay claim on Tsuzuki. He bears a grudge against Enma for taking Abigor away from him. _

_**Ruen –**__ the second primordial introduced in the story. She knows Abigor very well and has chatted with him in the past. Do not let her warm sisterly side fool you. She has powers as dark as Caer and knows how to set up chain of events to manipulate those around her and her primordial siblings._

_**Dymion –**__ the third primordial introduced in the story. His powers have influence over the moon, its appearance, and its phases. He also has other powers that will be revealed as the story unfolds. An excellent archer and gifted mystic just as his siblings, he uses his powers to create havoc. He has a more down-to-earth attitude than most of his siblings yet his temperament is also one of the most volatile. _

_**Lumys –**__ the fourth primordial in the story. He is the most cerebral of the eight siblings although all eight of them are intelligent in his or her right. His mind registers information quickly as well as holds vast amounts of arcane secrets_

_**Mirmi –**__ the fifth primordial introduced in the story. He was the warrior and shape-shifter among the eight siblings. He was responsible for maiming Father Lorenzo Opava – a long-time friend and mentor to Tsuuri Troy. His business is war and destruction. His deceivingly-handsome looks hide how cruel he could be_

_And remember that the remaining two have been awakened already. The two just have not been introduced yet. The eighth primordial is Tsuzuki Asato and he definitely needs no introductions :)_

* * *

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_I do not own Yami no Matsuei and its lovable characters. However, I do own this fic and its original characters._


	36. The Search for Closure Prt 3

**YAMI NO MATSUEI – DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Thirty-Six – The Search for Closure (Part Three)**

* * *

**_Meifu_**

The Gushoshin Twins were busy manning the library, the infirmary, the Request area, and the entire office while Konoe and the others were away. The siblings would normally grumble about being left behind to carry such a heavy load but in light of the terrible circumstances before them each one had no choice but to brace what was given to him. They were just busy.

So busy that neither one did not know what was going on at the infirmary...

Rui remained unconscious as she stayed on the road between the living and the dead.

Nagare, however, suffered a crueler fate.

For nearly thirty minutes, Nagare's body arched and writhed in pain as his skin became scalier than ever before. He heard a voice inside his head hiss...

_"You are the last of your kind. __Once you die, Nagare, I shall rise again. __So why do you not give in? Let me comfort you...have your body merge with mine and give in? You desire pleasure as well, do you not...pleasure that only I could give you_

"No!" cried out Nagare, his body jerking as Yatonogami materialized.

Once again, the large serpent god began ravishing Nagare's body. It unraveled the elder Kurosaki's loose clothing as if it was unwrapping a long-sought present. It slithered and wrapped its multiple appendages all over Nagare's arms, legs, and torso.

Nagare closed his eyes and cringed as he felt that slimy ooze coat his abused body once more. Tears of pain streamed down his cheek as he spat through gritted teeth, "You're not going to win, Yatonogami! I _won't_ let you!"

Yatonogami chuckled, tightening its grip around Nagare's waist as a tentacle entered inside his long-time slave. He knew fully well that Nagare was disgusted every time that his happened between them. "Fool... Once you are dead, I rise. Your son will make sure of that. Did you not beg him for death when you first saw him?"

"That was _you_! I would _never _beg for death! You tricked Hisoka!"

Manhandling Nagare in a rougher fashion to prove its point, Yatonogami said, "Yes, _exactly _my point. You fall deeper into my clutches every single day. You are losing grip of your faculties as well as your sense of right and wrong. It took years, yes...but I am a patient god. All I asked was a sacrifice each year and that wretched man - your ancestor - started this chain. I do not have regrets. As much as I love our nightly tryst, I do want to return to the land of the living. It would be another good form of revenge - having your son kill you."

"It wouldn't be Hisoka's fault. You think that I'm going to curse my son? You're badly mistaken..."

Then after a long period of silence, Yatonogami inwardly laughed. "Maybe after you are gone, I will go for your son. He would probably be a more gracious and willing host. Or maybe I would do things to make sure that he stays by my feet and worship me before he and I move on to more _interesting_ matters."

The elder Kurosaki struggled, hissing in more pain as he yelled, "Don't you dare touch my son!"

The serpent god let out a rich, dark laughter as it brought a naked Nagare inches away from its face. It tightened its hold on Nagare, the latter totally wrapped around its many tentacles and dripping in its ooze. "You have no choice in the matter, Nagare. Do you think that you ever had a choice night after night for as long as you could remember?"

As Yatonogami shoved one of its many appendages deep within Nagare and elicited a scream from the latter, it added with a malevolent chuckle, "I think not..."

And so the daily and near-ritualistic abuse that Nagare had been subjected to continued with Nagare's screams of pain and disgust...his screams traveling down to the empty halls of the Shokan Divisions. The bloodcurdling screams from Nagare were loud but nonetheless left unheard as the Gushoshin spent time at the basement gathering more data for tonight's meeting.

* * *

**_Osaka, Japan_**

Tatsumi crouched before one of the many dying ones. An orb of light floated and glowed a few inches above his open palm, the mystical silver thread still connecting the orb to the body of a seven-year-old girl.

The girl should be dead by now if it were not due to Enma's absence from the Judgment throne in Meifu. She and the others, however, now suffer in pain after incurring fatal injuries from the series of earthquakes that hit the area. She was one of the many sea of faces that Tatsumi visited today. The lower half of her body was crushed, irrepairable.

"Everything will be fine now," whispered Tatsumi with such gentleness to the girl, a soft smile escaping his lips.

"Will you take me to Mother and Father, Mister Angel?" said the girl to Tatsumi, still managing to reciprocate Tatsumi's smile even though it pained her to do so.

The secretary nodded, this time unable to have a couple of tears escape from him.

The smile from the girl's face became warmer, the tears of pain mixed with gratitude as she told Tatsumi while wiping away the tear which streamed down Tatsumi's cheek, "Don't cry, Mister Angel. Thank you for taking me to them. I'll see you in Heaven. Please help me. It hurts..."

Tatsumi gave the girl a tightlipped smile as he nodded. "What is your name?"

"Yuka... My name's Yuka..."

"Be at peace now, Yuka," Tatsumi softly whispered.

The girl then closed her eyes, fully entrusting her life to Tatsumi.

A second later, the silver thread of life which linked the orb of life to Yuka's mostly-crushed body was now severed. Once that happened, she took her last breath.

The orb of light disappeared before Tatsumi's eyes, the soul now in his custody along with more than a hundred others that he had retrieved since early morning.

Tatsumi rose from his crouched position. He straightened his glasses as he looked at the crimson horizon and set his sights at a now-wholly-decimated Osaka. Everything was so surreal to him as he looked at the area that proved special to Watari - not just due to the fact that Watari grew up in this area but also because this was Watari's area of jurisdiction as a shinigami.

The Kansai region had been mostly destroyed due to earthquakes, with it being left with no Osaka to be proud of anymore as well as half of Kyoto destroyed. Along with the destruction came the many individuals begging for death.

For more than fifty years of being a shinigami, this was the first time that Tatsumi felt the strain that Tsuzuki had been dreading as long as he had known his ex-partner. There was so much who needed relief, but he wanted to give each one even a few minutes of comfort before he took his or her life...to let him or her know that there was a kind soul who was with them before death...

Tatsumi had received the rare blessing of being comforted by someone before he passed on to the next life, and he wanted to give that to those he encountered. To him, that was the right thing to do.

As time went on throughout the day, the strain proved to be too much for Tatsumi. His agonized scream broke the eerie silence of what was once Osaka. He fell on his knees, his tired and sleep-deprived body quivering.

And for yet another time...something that he had found that he had been doing more recently...Tatsumi sobbed...

_"I'll take you to Heaven, Yuka. I'll take you there and I'll get Yutaka and Wakaba-chan back. I promise this to the three of you, even if I lose myself in doing it,"_ thought Tatsumi as he stared at his now-empty right hand, his body shaking from exhaustion in all aspects of his being.

As Tatsumi allowed himself to drown in his emotions, Kinu floated above him. The figure watched him in silence as if he was scrutinizing or sizing up what Tatsumi was made of.

_" But the two of you…do you two remember who you used to be?"_

Kinu's eyes remained transfixed on the secretary as he recalled those words coming from Tsuzuki. He felt an emotional pinch ghost over his cold and unfazed demeanor. He looked at Tatsumi with a smidgen of fascination. Watching Tatsumi all this time touched something in his heart that he never thought he had.

Moments later, a startled Tatsumi looked up as he saw a figure fly with such speed towards him. The one observing him all this time then stayed suspended a few feet above the ground before him.

Tatsumi was startled. He recognized Watari, but his sixth sense did not read Watari's presence within Kinu. He did not know how to react. Should he be happy to see his blonde-haired lover risen from the grave? Should he give the one before him a hug as he would tell the other how empty his existence had been since death parted them? Should he even assume that the one before him was still Watari?

Yet Kinu's cold and expressionless eyes warned Tatsumi to withhold any feelings of joy. He had no choice but to quell any sort of happiness or hope. As much as it pained him, his pragmatically-inclined mind kept reminding him, _"This is Kinu - not Yutaka."_

"You are Tatsumi Seiichiro, are you not?" asked Kinu as his piercing golden-brown gaze was transfixed on the shadowmaster.

The secretary looked at the angelic-like figure that was once Watari Yutaka, a chill travelling his spine as the less-logical and still-grieving part of his being wanted to believe that the one before him was indeed Watari. He answered in a somber and tightlipped fashion, "Yes, I am..."

Kinu then asked Tatsumi in a unemotional tone that expressed curiosity, "You went against Enma-DaiOh-sama during the Inquisition yet you reap these souls to bring to Meifu. You know that there might not be a Meifu or any realm save for the Pits of Hell in the next couple of days yet you spend time on these dying people as if the time with them would matter. Why?"

"Because these lives _do _matter," was Tatsumi's reply as he met Kinu's gaze, his heart clenching over the fact that there was no presence of Watari within this angelic-looking being before him. He tried to make the distinction that this was Kinu before him and not Watari, yet as the minutes passed it was harder for him to make that distinction.

And so Tatsumi temporarily avoided gazing at Kinu and began closing his eyes tightly as a last-ditch effort to hold on to the last bit of composure left within his being.

"Your peer told Gyokuto and me that you knew people who resembled us. Is this true?" was Kinu's question, the "golden bird" not understanding the inclinations behind Tatsumi's subtle avoidance in eye contact and acceptance of the facts.

But hearing Kinu ask the question made Tatsumi look at Kinu. It pained him to see his lover before him but not feel that comforting essence. "You and Gyokuto don't resemble Watari and Wakaba. You and Gyokuto_ are_ Watari and Wakaba. I just do not understand why you and she would cause so much devastation. Such actions are against the essence of your predecessors. Such actions are also against who you and Gyokuto should be."

A light yet taunting smirk escaped from Kinu's lips. "You and the rest have been believing in sanitized myths about Gyokuto and me. That is what makes humans weak. Your race tends to dilute the truth because it is too much to bear. It is just unfortunate that even one of the primordials fell into such human flaw. Gyokuto and I have awakened to do what this world needs. This world needs to be cleansed...purified..."

"You _can't_ do that," was Tatsumi's words, his eyes glistening in held-back tears as the righteous indignation rose within the core of his being.

The smirk from Kinu's lips became more twisted. "Tsuzuki Asato begged a three-day reprieve, shinigami. You are fortunate that you are spared from my wrath."

Tatsumi's eyes narrowed, his emotions becoming more clouded and constricted. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You _should_ be afraid of me. Enma-DaiOh-sama is absent from his throne, so all his shinigami are just mere humans. You would not stand a chance against me. Are you willing to sacrifice your flimsy existence to prove your erred truth?"

Clenching his fists, Tatsumi declared with quiet conviction, "I'm not afraid of you. You wouldn't hurt me because I know Yutaka's still within you. Human beings are not as flawed as you think they are."

"Do you dare to take that gamble after tomorrow night, shinigami?" asked Kinu as he stared at Tatsumi as if he was going to melt the secretary with his gaze.

After Tatsumi took a subtle yet deep breath, he replied, "Yes, I will. If I lose, you will destroy me. If I win, you and Gyokuto must stop _all _destructive actions. You two will also bring back our friends Yutaka and Wakaba-chan."

An inwardly-chuckling Kinu said with a snort, "Such a tall order. You sound as if you have as much right over us just as Enma-DaiOh-sama, the Five Generals, and the primordials do. Such audacity but yes, I accept your challenge. Gyokuto and I, however, have no control over your friend's essence. They are non-existent to us. I can also only promise on my actions. Gyokuto must be challenged the same way that you are challenging me and lose to that individual. If you win, I will stop the devastation that I could cause. I cannot give you back your friend because there is _nothing_ to bring back. Do you still challenge me knowing what you now know?"

Hearing Kinu's certain-sounding words burdened Tatsumi's spirit yet he said, "Yes, I do."

"You should have remembered that my very power comes from the very things that renders you most weak -- _light_. How could you command your shadows against a being of pure light such as Gyokuto and me?"

"_That's _for me to worry about, Kinu," Tatsumi deadpanned, his anger as well as his desire to get Watari back doing their best to provide a boost to Tatsumi's sagging hope.

"Two evenings from today, shinigami. You shall meet your doom two evenings from today."

The subsequent seconds between the two were spent in silence, the two exchanging meaningful glances. Each one was intent in winning over the other.

Kinu then waved his hand and broke the silence between Tatsumi and him with a knowing smile, "Until we meet again, shinigami..."

Tatsumi then saw Kinu's angelic wings of gold and white spread fully before him, the latter opening a wormhole for exit. His jaw and fists clenched as he saw the beautiful monster that his lover became disappear before him, thinking, _"Two evenings from now. I won't lose to you, Kinu. For everyone's sake, especially Yutaka's, I won't lose to you."_

* * *

**Meifu - less than an hour later**

After a long day of retrieving countless souls, an exhausted Hisoka walked in silence towards the infirmary. Although he was nearly as objective as Tatsumi normally was in terms of retrieval, the multitude of retrievals and the pitiful state that each retrieval was in changed his overall demeanor about being a shinigami.

That temporary change in viewpoint was more than enough for Hisoka to understand what agonized Tsuzuki so much over these years of being partners with the senior shinigami.

And now, Hisoka was approaching the second reason as to why he recently began questioning the purpose of his work as an angel of death. Strangers were one thing, but ending a parent's life - let alone both parents - was another matter.

Hisoka's eyes went wide as he saw Nagare's clothing unraveled, the latter's body naked and covered in slime. It was hard for him to walk inside the infirmary, let alone approach and touch his father since he picked up so many emotions coursing throughout his father's being.

There was excruciating pain that made Nagare's body tremble.

And then there were other murky emotions that Hisoka picked up from Nagare...

Guilt... Fear... Doubt... Anger... Disgust...

Those emotions along with a gamut of others all wrapped up in a near-undecipherable plea...

The younger Kurosaki then got a basin of water, diligently and patiently cleaning up Nagare's body as he thought, _"I'm sorry, Father. Would it be a blessing or a curse if I give you rest? Would it be a blessing or a curse if I want to spend a little more time with you before I do so?"_

Nagare was rendered speechless due to the pain.

Hisoka worked on slowly but surely moving Nagare to another bed with clean and dry sheets. He moved the two beds close to each other and then edged Nagare towards the cleaner bed. Towels were spread over the clean bed, each one being taken away as Hisoka gave Nagare another sponge bath.

Eventually, Hisoka helped Nagare into a clean yutaka as the latter lay in bed. He gave his father a poignant smile when he heard Nagare tell him, "Thank you, Son. I'm sorry that you have to -"

"No, Father. I'm glad that we have this time together. I'll do my best to help you get well."

The elder Kurosaki said, "It's already too late, Son. You know that. There's not much time left for your mother and me. It's a miracle that we still have this time together. But it's borrowed time...time that should be returned to the gods..."

Hisoka bit his lip, remaining silent as he held back his tears. His heart felt heavier as he heard his father say, "The gods heard our prayers, Son. You have the power to give us rest. Please..."

After the long period of silence between father and son, Hisoka replied, "But..."

"Whatever happened between us, Hisoka... I'm sorry. I should've been a better father to you. However, I just want you to be the best in what you do. Please forgive me. I pass on to you everything that I have...whatever that would mean to you..."

The younger Kurosaki became somber. His tears quietly fell. "All is well between us, Father. Please don't worry."

"Thank you," said Nagare as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. His body, mind, and soul were exhausted - all of them controlled by something much greater than he could possibly handle.

As Hisoka watched and waited for the others to return for the meeting, he stood up and went to Rui's bedside. His thoughts ran as if she was awake and that he was talking to her,_ "I'm sorry, Mother. We haven't had much time together. Please rest in peace. Please forgive me if I needed to be the one who'd cut your life. I... I love you. No matter what happened in the past, I love you and Father."_

Shortly after those poignant thoughts, Hisoka willed for the orb of life representing Rui's life to float before him. Once that had happened, he closed his eyes and offered a prayer to the gods. "Please give them the peace that they never had, and please forgive me for being the very vessel to bring them to your arms."

Then Hisoka absorbed the orb of light with his outstretched hand, the thread connecting the orb to Rui's body severed. He bit his lip as the light and the silver thread's luminous glow died down before him, especially when he saw Rui take her last breath.

Many minutes of silence which were merely disrupted by Hisoka's soft sobs, Nagare calmly said, "You did the right thing, Son. Mother is thankful to you."

Hisoka read Nagare's thoughts...thoughts that told him that his father wanted the same end to his suffering. There was something, however, that felt off to the young shinigami. He then dismissed those thoughts as he felt via his empathy that Nagare was in such pain, the latter's plea for his life and suffering to be cut short much more dire than it had ever been before.

And shortly thereafter, Nagare lost consciousness.

The younger Kurosaki stood up and then went to Nagare's bedside. He swept away the unruly strands of hair from Nagare's face. He then whispered in-between silent tears, _"I love you, Father. Maybe, just maybe, you'd tell me what those words meant once you join Mother in the afterlife...those words that you told me before that fateful night that changed everything for me... That, along with the fact that all is well between us..."_

The orb representing Nagare's life then materialized before Hisoka, the sphere of light along with the connecting silver thread floating before Nagare's unconscious body.

Hisoka waved his hand, letting the orb rest in his hand. There was an element of reservation brewing within him - something that nagged deep inside him. He then opened his eyes and gazed at his father's face.

Nagare, although still handsome, looked so battered. Although he was still the ever-proud and mighty warlord and head of the Kurosaki clan, there was something so poignantly pitiful about his current state.

And it was something that Hisoka knew his father would not want to be subjected to.

As the dutiful son who wanted to do something for his father at this last opportunity, Hisoka said, _"Forgive me, Father. Please rest in peace, even if it means that we might not see each other again..."_

Then Hisoka tightened his hold on the orb of light, absorbing its energies and thereby severing the thread attaching it to Nagare's frail and battered body...his tears flowing more generously as he saw Nagare's eyes widen in fright and the latter's body tremble in pain...

A moment later, Nagare took his last breath...his body resting on the bed...

Hisoka then broke in a fitful sob, his body sliding down on the bed. He then fell on his knees and cried, his head resting against the bed. His body quivered as he did his best to make sense of the emotions coursing and clashing inside him.

As Hisoka cried, he did not notice the dark mist that escaped from the dead Nagare's slightly-opened mouth...the mist forming into Yatonogami - the serpent god now slowly but surely materializing and becoming corporeal.

Hisoka then looked up, feeling a disturbance through his empathy.

Before his eyes could fully open wide in shock, Hisoka found himself crashing full-force against the infirmary walls as a malevolently gleeful Yatonogami let out a yell and slapped him with its mighty tail.

**End of Chapter Thirty-Six**

* * *

_**Terminology**_

_**Abigor - **__Demonology books differ in interpretation about Abigor's position in regards with Ashtarote. Some books say that Abigor is a higher-ranking demon than Ashtarote, and some say otherwise. The books, however, agree with the fact that Abigor is a demon commander, a war strategist, a seer, and the ruler of 60 realms in Hell. For the purposes of this fic, I used the interpretation that Abigor ranks higher than Ashtarote. I also took liberalities in fleshing out a background story for him. _

_Chapter Eight revealed that Abigor, whose seal has been mysteriously appearing in __Kyoto Files Revisited__, is none other than Tsuuri Troy. For the purposes of this fic, Enma, the primordial demons, Ashtarote, and the other demons will call him Abigor. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi, Watari, Konoe, Muraki, and Troy's loved ones will call him Troy or Tsuuri-kun. Troy, by this time, is used to being called by either name._

_Subsequent chapters of __Apocalypse Rising__ will explain more about his past, how he fell from God's grace, how he obtained his powers, how his relationship had been with Enma, and why he became involved with the Shokan Division. The depiction of Abigor in this fanfic belongs to PJ Zatken. Tsuuri Troy wholly belongs to PJ Zatken._

_**Ashtarote – **__The Grand Duke of Hell or Makai. He has been eyeing on Tsuzuki to replace Sargatanas as the Brigadier Commander of the demon army since Sargatanas has been vanquished in __The Devil's Tril__l manga and anime story arc. The series itself refers to Ashtarote, and the depiction of Ashtarote in the YnM series belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

_**Enma –**__ The Lord of Death. Aside from passing judgment on a soul for deeds (or misdeeds) done during that soul's mortal existence, he also spearheads JuOhCho and EnmaCho._

_**EnmaCho –**__ The Cho (or division) that Enma spearheads. Also known as the Judgment Bureau._

_**Father Lorenzo Opava -**__ A minor original character (OC) created by PJ Zatken. A good friend and advisor to Tsuuri Troy, the priest also has psychic abilities. He can see spirits and demons. He can also heal the sick._

_In chapter one, Father Opava is maimed by someone. In a later chapter, Troy and Tatsumi retrieve Father Opava's soul. The mystery gets even more complicated when Hisoka's empathic powers pick up that Troy - or someone who looks like Troy - is the one responsible for the priest's assault._

_So far, Troy is still implicated in Father Lorenzo Opava's assault. _

_**Golden Emperor – **__The ruler of Gensoukai that has gone missing for ages. Before war erupted in Gensoukai, the Golden Emperor had a plan to save Gensoukai and ensure its existence by destroying Chijou and humanity. As a result, a civil war erupted which pitted Sohryu against Kurikara – the two being long-time friends. Sohryu supported the Golden Emperor and Kurikara took a stand for humanity. The Golden Emperor lent his powers to Sohryu, which enabled Sohryu to banish Kurikara and seal him at the far corners of Gensoukai. Up to the last book of the manga, the Golden Emperor has not been found._

_**Genbu –**__ the Guardian God of the North. He appears as a short and wise old man. He is Rikugo's teacher and mentor. His true form is a turtle._

_**Gushoshin**_ _**Twins – **__The bird-like creatures that are the librarians and chroniclers for the Shokan Division, EnmaCho, and Meifu. They also assist as needed on research and cases._

_**Kinu and Gyokuto –**__ Golden bird and jade hare respectively. Enma mentions these two names in the Gensoukai/Kamakura story arc. It is insinuated that Enma refers to Watari as Kinu when Watari and Tatsumi "break in" JuOhCho's mother computer. Apparently, the manga-ka's insinuating that Enma has plans for Watari since he talks about Kinu and Gyokuto coming together to fulfill his goals._

_**Makai –**__ Hell, or the equivalent of Hell._

_**Meifu –**_ _The land of the dead where sakura trees are almost in bloom all year round. Enma oversees Meifu. It is the equivalent of purgatory._

_**Kacho**_ – _Chief. Another name called for Konoe since he is the Shokan Division Chief._

_**KaGanKokuShunGei**__**Kuro **__- roughly translated as red-eyed black lion. This is the parasitic shikigami that shares Terazuma's body and takes control when Terazuma is touched by a woman. Watari endearingly calls Terazuma's shikigami as __**Kuro**_

_**Kurikara -**_ _A fiery dragon / shikigami introduced in the Gensoukai / Kamakura story arc. The manga-ka has left fans hanging for more than a year, so there is no canon resolution regarding the outcome of Hisoka's quest...as to whether he "won" Kurikara as his shikigami. For the purposes of this fan fiction series, the Gensoukai / Kamakura story arc is over, Hisoka wins Kurikara, and he is Hisoka's most powerful shikigami to date._

_**Oriya Mibu**_ _or __**Oriya**__ – Muraki's long-time best friend, the friendship starting at least during their high school years. He is a master swordsman and is the proprietor of the Kokakuro (a restaurant which is also a brothel in disguise for influential clients). He is referred by many as Wakadanna (young master) by his clients and his women._

_In the anime and manga, the Kyoto Files Arc, Oriya challenges Hisoka to a duel._

_Our beloved manga-ka had done two side-stories which involve three characters – Oriya, Ukyo, and Muraki fairly recently. The stories pick up from after the Kyoto incident where Oriya and Ukyo wait for Muraki's return. I just read the scanlations a couple of days before this chapter posted on _

_In the stories, the three characters have been friends since their school days. In their earlier days, Oriya constantly wonders as to whether his two friends are a couple. Eventually, the truth comes out and their friendship has endured throughout the years. _

_In these side-stories, it seems that Oriya is not only fond and loyal of Muraki but also of Ukyo (which gives me the hint that Oriya may be bi). He had been friends with Muraki since high school while he became classmates and close friends with Ukyo during his university days._

_You have to read them. Do a Yahoo or Google search on Oriya and Ukyo. I stumbled on them when I was looking for the Tatsumi side-story. The stories, as usual in true YnM style, are adorable. _

_Major hugs to famous YnM fanfiction author Lyrebird and group for giving the rest of us fans this wonderful treat. Visit Lyrebird's profile for more information._

_**Primordial demons – **__A band of demonic beings living in the deepest regions of Hell or Makai. The region where the primordial demons live is mostly unreachable by Hell's residents. There are eight primordial demons – each one representing a point of a Chaos star and all of them drawing powers from Chaotic sources._

_Scroll down for further information about the primordial demons. More will be revealed about them in the subsequent chapters. As much as this term has been used from time-to-time, the characters comprising of this group of beings has been created by PJ Zatken._

_**Rikugo –** one of Tsuzuki's twelve shikigami He appears as a handsome man with long hair and an attitude to match Watari's. He __is the astrologer shikigami and Genbu's student. He is easily recognized by the extra pair of eyes in his forehead and an eye in each hand_

_**Shikigami –**__ Mystical servants who take on the shape of animals in their battle form._

_**Shinigami –**_ _Angels or Guardians of Death. Those who become shinigami have deep regrets and strong ties to the mortal world. Out of those who die and face judgment before Enma, the Lord of Death selects a handful to become shinigami. All shinigami are to work in pairs to prevent the abuse of privileges, since they each can pass freely between Chijou and Meifu. Each shinigami also chooses a mystical power to master, which will aid him or her during duty. Although they hold one of the most prestigious positions in Meifu, they are also unfortunately the lowest paid employees in JuOhCho._

_**Shokan Division –**__ The summons sections of EnmaCho or the Judgment Bureau. Their agents, known as shinigami or angels of death, retrieve souls of those who appear in the list but have not faced judgment before Enma._

_**Sohryu –**__ The guardian of the East, one of Tsuzuki's shikigami, and the Golden Emperor's representative. He is the acting leader of the shikigami. He appears as a tall and handsome man with light-colored hair. In his true form, he is a powerful water dragon._

_**Terazuma Hajime - **__He is Wakaba Kannuki's senior partner in the Chugoku area. Although he has pointed ears and dark marks under his eyes due to his parasitic shikigami, he is handsome in his own right and bears a strong resemblance to Tsuzuki. A former detective of the Hiroshima Prefecture Police, an excellent archer, and a current shinigami, Terazuma's motto is efficiency and utilization of strength. He despises Tsuzuki because he sees his senior colleague as a "waste," not only due to Tsuzuki's lackadaisical attitude but also for the latter's possession and almost non-utility of his Fuda and shikigamis' powers. He avoids women and physical contact with women since he turns into his shikigami form with a woman's touch. Hisoka, too, also has the same effect on Terazuma. Although he avoids women, he welcomes Wakaba's presence for more reasons other than his partner's ability to turn him back into his human form._

_Almost everyone calls him Terazuma, and Wakaba calls him Hajime-chan. Terazuma Hajime belongs to Matshushita Yoko, the manga-ka._

_**Todoroki - **__The chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau. Chief Todoroki is one of Chief Konoe's fiercest enemies, and is an unseen character in the series._

_I know. I know...what's __**Chief Satori **__doing in the story?_

_When I was doing my research on the series, I thought that the chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau is un-named. After doing more research for the purposes of this fic, I found out (much to my embarrassment) that __**Todoroki**__ is the name of the chief. So for less confusion (and in an effort to save face), this is how the story goes..._

_The Peace Preservation Bureau has two chiefs - one handling internal affairs, and the other managing affairs outside affairs. Chief Satori handles internal affairs, and Chief Todoroki is in charge of external affairs. Although the two of them have different responsibilities, they have equal power and they have their respective staff. At the same time, both of them are thorns in Konoe's side. _

_Chief Satori is a character created by PJ Zatken, and Chief Todoroki is a creation of manga-ka Matshushita Yoko._

_**Ukyo / Ukyou / Sakuraiji Ukyou **__– A young lady from Sakura Pharmaceuticals, a leading drug manufacturer. She is an important woman in Muraki's life. Two years younger than Oriya, they became acquaintances in the university. Together with Oriya, she is anxious about Muraki's fate. In the side-stories, it turned out that Oriya took pharmaceutical sciences with Ukyo at the university._

_The excerpt above comes from Lyrebird's site. Many thanks to her and her team for bringing this to life to us who don't speak or read Japanese. _

_For the purposes of this fic, Ukyo died and Muraki had just found out about it upon his recent return to see the two._

_**Wakaba Kannuki -**__ She is Terazuma Hajime's partner in the Chugoku area. A Fuda user, she is the only one who could control Terazuma when he changes into his shikigami form. She looks like a pretty and bubbly high school girl in a shaded sailor uniform with long wavy hair entwined with ribbons. Aside from having a sweet disposition, she is an awesome cook and a wonderful baker who spoils Tsuzuki and the rest of the Shokan Division with her pastries. _

_Her partner, Terazuma, calls her Kannuki. Tsuzuki affectionately calls her Wakaba-chan. The rest of her peers call her Wakaba, and she belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

* * *

_**And a Guide to the Primordials (list will be added as they appear. All that appear in this section are original characters created by PJ Zatken except for Tsuzuki Asato, of course. However, the depiction of Tsuzuki's primordial character is mine.)**_

_**Caer –**__ the first of the primordials to have awakened. He is the one who saves Muraki from the fires in Shion University at Kyoto. He appears at the Inquisition Hall to lay claim on Tsuzuki. He bears a grudge against Enma for taking Abigor away from him. _

_**Ruen –**__ the second primordial introduced in the story. She knows Abigor very well and has chatted with him in the past. Do not let her warm sisterly side fool you. She has powers as dark as Caer and knows how to set up chain of events to manipulate those around her and her primordial siblings._

_**Dymion –**__ the third primordial introduced in the story. His powers have influence over the moon, its appearance, and its phases. He also has other powers that will be revealed as the story unfolds. An excellent archer and gifted mystic just as his siblings, he uses his powers to create havoc. He has a more down-to-earth attitude than most of his siblings yet his temperament is also one of the most volatile. _

_**Lumys –**__ the fourth primordial in the story. He is the most cerebral of the eight siblings although all eight of them are intelligent in his or her right. His mind registers information quickly as well as holds vast amounts of arcane secrets_

_**Mirmi –**__ the fifth primordial introduced in the story. He was the warrior and shape-shifter among the eight siblings. He was responsible for maiming Father Lorenzo Opava – a long-time friend and mentor to Tsuuri Troy. His business is war and destruction. His deceivingly-handsome looks hide how cruel he could be_

_And remember that the remaining two have been awakened already. The two just have not been introduced yet. The eighth primordial is Tsuzuki Asato and he definitely needs no introductions :)_

* * *

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_I do not own Yami no Matsuei and its lovable characters. However, I do own this fic and its original characters._


	37. Payback

**YAMI NO MATSUEI – DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven – Payback**

_**

* * *

**_

Meifu

The alarms throughout the Shokan Division blared once more as part of the foundations within the Shokan Division began to crack with Yatonogami's assault on Hisoka.

A minute after Hisoka's body once again slammed hard against the wall and knocked the wind out of him, he did his best to get up before Yatonogami managed to fling its tail full-force against him.

Hisoka barely managed to roll away although his back had been caught by Yatonogami's tail, his left side throbbing more in pain as he landed hard on the marbled floor.

When Hisoka crawled and crouched on the floor in an effort to get up, he realized that his right arm was now badly sprained. Before the fact fully registered in his head, Yatonogami slithered towards him.

As Yatonogami shot its body towards Hisoka as if it was a missile seeking and intending to destroy its target, its efforts were badly curtailed once it hit against an invisible barrier and then hit against the cold wall.

The emerald-eyed shinigami was barely on his feet when Yatonogami spat, "Your magic _cannot_ protect you from me for long! Do not be as foolish as your ancestor! Serve me or you will die!"

"I'd rather die than to serve you, monster! Let my father go!!" yelled back Hisoka, the accumulation of his injuries from battles with Kinu and Gyokuto, Enma, and now Yatonogami now taking greater toll against his now-mortal body.

"Never! I will have Nagare's soul rot in the pit of my heart so that I could feast and ravish him for eternity!"

Hisoka's eyes narrowed as he then harnessed his spiritual powers. He did his best not to flinch as he saw Yatonogami's face change into Nagare's face from time to time. He willed everything within his being to hail a large mass of offensive energies towards the snake god. He hated the snake god for he felt that the beast robbed him of his father, but hatred was not his motivation.

Saving Nagare's soul _was_ Hisoka's motivation – that, and his love for a father that had been mostly cruel towards him.

At the same time, Yatonogami amassed massive dark energies to hurl towards Hisoka. Its angry and revenge-driven thoughts prodded it to do everything that it could to humiliate and destroy the enemy before it.

The sound of men sprinting towards the infirmary were drowned as the alarm blared louder still...then the sprinters stopped as they saw the cause of the alarm – one of them yelling…

"Kurosaki, no!! Don't do it!!"

But Konoe's yell was far too late as Hisoka and Yatonogami simultaneously launched a series of assaults while the two escaped the respective blows that the other hurled.

As fast as the events unfolded before Konoe, the Gushoshin Twins, and some of the maintenance workers, it seemed as if everything unfolded before everyone so vividly….

Yatonogami flinging and sending its tail full-force towards Hisoka as if its tail was a deadly lance….

Hisoka pouring everything that he had to amass power via an offensive spell – a spell that Konoe knew was too hard to handle unless one was skilled…and even though the skill was there, all of the conjurer's physical, spiritual, emotional, and mental faculties must be present and steadfast to ensure survival.

Then an explosion followed which sent everyone flying to different directions along with debris and other objects.

Along with the debris were Yatonogami's bloodcurdling cries. Its cries reverberated throughout Meifu and were heard even down towards the far corners of Makai while its body burned from the inside.

Eventually, the cries grew louder before they disappeared to oblivion along with their owner.

Part of the infirmary now became debris.

Minutes later, Tatsumi's shadows shot out in-between spaces of debris and rubble. They now worked in pushing away any obstacle that hampered Tatsumi's efforts to stand up.

It took about five more minutes before Tatsumi managed to shake off a sliver of disorientation. The secretary stood up with the help of his servant shadows, his blood freezing from another sight of destruction which now struck closer to his heart.

"Kacho!" called out Tatsumi, his eyes scanning the surroundings through his now-broken glasses. When he saw some of the stones move a couple of feet from where he stood, he did his best to be as quick yet as careful as he could be.

Tatsumi and his shadows worked together in removing the stones. He then offered his hand and helped Konoe sit up. He was thankful that save for a couple of cuts and a seemingly-sprained ankle, Konoe seemed fine to him.

The Gushoshin Twins were the next ones to be freed, the effort to help them being much easier since the two managed to fly as fast and as far away as they could.

Tatsumi's servant shadows then shot out twenty feet away from where their master stood, with their master, Konoe, and the Gushoshin following their lead.

"_Kurosaki-kun…please be fine…"_ was Tatsumi's silent and repeated prayer. At first, he was happy to see Hisoka although he had suffered many deep cuts.

As his eyes scanned Hisoka's body, Tatsumi felt his heart seemingly stop beating as he saw what the others saw.

There was a large and gaping wound at Hisoka's stomach, dark blood leaving his already-battered body and rendering him pale. He was unconscious although his body shivered and spasmed here and there.

Konoe closed his eyes as he saw Hisoka. If it was not for his sprained ankle, he would have carried Hisoka instead of watching Tatsumi scoop the latter from the ground.

The others then followed Tatsumi as he disappeared then reappeared at the still-intact part of the infirmary. Each of them worked to get whatever Hisoka needed…each one refusing to accept or let alone think of the highly-probable or even inevitable that could happen to Hisoka.

Hisoka might have won over Yatonogami and released Nagare's soul, but he paid such a heavy price for that victory…

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0

_**Kyoto, Japan**_

"It's beautiful here…just as if this was Meifu," murmured an awe-stricken Tsuzuki as his eyes scanned Oriya's vast backyard garden – the first sight that his eyes laid upon once he and Muraki teleported from Nagasaki to Kyoto.

Little did Tsuzuki know that at the same time, Hisoka was battling Yatonogami.

"And I thought that you're not very observant. From seeing something so serene and beautiful, you sound sad," said Muraki as his silvery-gray and ice-blue gaze rested on Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki did not reply. Instead, he opened his hand and let a couple of petals land on his palm. The perpetual sight of sakura trees had always been beautiful, poignant, and metaphoric for him. To him, the trees and their pinkish-white silk-like petals represented the irony of the life that he had as a shinigami.

The sight of these sakura trees and their petals blanketing the usually-lush ground reminded Tsuzuki of his friends at Meifu. It reminded him of Tatsumi and how the secretary and he appreciate its beauty yet differed in perspective as well as the emotions evoked once it was before them. It reminded him of Hisoka and how the two of them spent much time together in such beautiful scenery, with Hisoka's presence and companionship painting a glimmer of hope over the environment that caused him such despair.

Then there were Watari and Wakaba, two of Tsuzuki's closest and dearest friends who died so unexpectedly not just in body but also most probably in soul as well. Who could ever predict that the life of a shinigami was as fleeting as the life of sakura petals?

And now, the lives of Tsuzuki's surviving peers were now just as fragile as humans – all while a full-on battle between realms was about to be waged by the primordials.

Tsuzuki closed his eyes as he reached deep down in the core of his being as he thought, _"How many more people…friends….loved ones….have to die? How many more….?"_

The recent sequence of events, gave Tsuzuki another sad interpretation of the ever-blooming sakura trees for he compared them with the myriad of lives now abnormally suspended between life and death. He lost count of how many people he spared from further agony by claiming their souls…all of them claimed in one day.

"Why, Tsuzuki-san? Did you have a long day today? Have you not worked as hard as you did today?"

Seeing that slight smirk escape from Muraki's lips made Tsuzuki scowl. "You caused all of this, so shut up."

"I beg to disagree, dear Brother. You must give credit where credit is due."

The amethyst-eyed shinigami turned around to see who owned that feminine voice that came from behind. His gaze reverted to its awe-struck state as a beautiful young woman who floated from the sky had her feet land gently on the ground.

"I have missed you, Brother. I know that you might not remember me, but you will in due time," said the beautiful woman with a smile.

The young woman then gazed at Muraki and gave the evil doctor a slight yet grateful nod. "I thank you for being loyal and diligent, Kazutaka."

As a response, Muraki closed his eyes, laid a hand above his heart, and gave the young woman a genial bow with a soft smile gracing from his lips.

Tsuzuki's curiosity stirred. He never remembered laying eyes on the young woman yet there was something so familiar and definitely endearing about her – something that only his feelings had communicated to him. He asked the new arrival, "Who are you and why do you call me Brother?"

The young woman's beauty was timeless, ethereal, and captivating. Her eyes were deep blue-green as if they emulated the depths of a vast yet clear sea, those eyes expressing such wisdom and experience although she did not look older than twenty years old. The well-shaped nose, high cheekbones, and supple lips that were so akin to her siblings which included Tsuzuki added an air of nobility about her. Her skin from her face down to her feet were flawlessly smooth and clear, the slight pinkish tone of her skin reflecting the vibrancy within her being. Her cheeks and lips had their natural blush, especially when she smiled.

Small parts of the young woman's straight platinum-blonde hair were in braids, the rest of her long hair covering part of her heart-shaped face as well as the rest of her back and buttocks. She wore a short and sleeveless ivory silk dress with a satin cape fastened with a gold brooch. Her dress and its intricate needlework of gold, black, and silver at the skirt's hem were reminiscent of a youthful and noble Athenian virgin who was about to be sacrificed to a mythical monster such as the Minotaur. Her dress and her cape were of the same length, and her hair ran longer than the hem of her short skirt so one could easily mistaken her to be nude from behind save for her gold-colored sandals whose straps reached up to her knees.

Tsuzuki stood there as he stared at the young woman. To him, she was not only beautiful but she had an air of kindness about her which made him ponder,_ "She's a primordial? It can't be. How…?"_

"My name is Naiaca, Tsuzuki Asato. I call you Brother because that is what and who you are. Your siblings used to call you Verus – your true name."

"You're…a primordial?" asked Tsuzuki who now decided to openly express the question that nagged him since he laid eyes on the young woman.

Naiaca gave Tsuzuki a kind smile and nodded. She then asked while her amiable gaze continued to rest on him, "Does that fact bother you?"

"It doesn't," was Tsuzuki's sincere reply, his mind still not understanding why he felt comfortable being with Naiaca although he knew fully well that she was a primordial and his enemy.

"You were close and dear to all of your siblings, most especially with Tellix and me. Tellix was with me earlier, but he returned to our home to let our other siblings know that we have finally awakened. It was he and I who caused this destruction. Tellix has dominion over the earth. I have dominion over the waters. They do as we wish. The destruction that you now see is only the beginning of our work."

The shinigami blinked. His mind was curious but he did not doubt Naiaca's words. "Why? Why all of this…?"

"There are eight of us. Each one of us protected and loved the other seven. The human race has treated you with such cruelty, yet your heart still bleeds for them. They ought to be punished for what they have done to you. Any offense done to a sibling is an offense done to all eight of us – most especially towards you."

Naiaca's comment made Tsuzuki blink. His lips pursed a little bit as he frowned. "Why me…? What's so special about me?"

Without hesitation, Naiaca responded, "Because you are our Brother and we deeply care about you. You are the one out of eight siblings who had the most propensities towards mercy. Actually, you are the _only one_ out of all eight siblings who has a semblance of mercy within his heart – especially towards such lowly and undeserving creatures. You have always wanted to be one of them. These humans should have recognized your gesture of kindness and goodwill as a privilege."

Then the kindness reflected in Naiaca's beautiful face changed a bit – that change being mostly reflected from her deep blue-green eyes…those eyes being reminiscent of a sea's serenity now marred by an approaching maelstrom.

During that silence between all of them, Tsuzuki's blood froze as Naiaca said with quiet intent, "You have always been kind to them. We…most especially Tellix and I…watched all those years when you were with them. We were not allowed to interfere with your fate. It broke all our hearts to see you suffer. Instead of being grateful and accepting, those humans slapped everything that you have given them back at your face. They then repeated the same mistakes when Abigor became human, or have you forgotten that so quickly? For the atrocities that they did to us primordials, the rest of the realms must pay…especially Heaven and Chijou."

Tsuzuki's heart clenched. "But those who were mean to me…. That's _not_ the entire human race. You cannot blame the entire human race due to one or a handful of people's errors. You cannot and should not destroy all of existence for the mistake of the few."

"We can, we have, and we will blame and destroy anyone and everyone we please."

The amethyst-eyed shinigami fell quiet and so did Naiaca. Her gaze rested on him as she let out a sigh.

Muraki's gaze, on the other hand, wandered momentarily towards the house…his thoughts drifting towards Oriya and the latter's frail condition. Nonetheless, he heard and absorbed the full essence of the conversation between the long-lost siblings.

Naiaca said without hesitation, her voice still calm yet firm as if she explaining the reason for her orders to battalions of soldiers, "Your mortal sister Ruka was an exception. Kazutaka and his friend are also exceptions, especially since Kazutaka understood who we really are. The rest of humanity can burn not only in Makai but also out of existence for all I care. We are God's nemesis, Brother. We have been God's nemesis _before_ all of creation existed. As your siblings, we opened our minds thinking that there must be something that God and you see in the human race. Both you and He are too blind to see that these creatures do not deserve even a drop of compassion and mercy. They all should be destroyed along with everything that had been created along with them."

The beautiful primordial then glanced at Muraki, the kindness in her face returning fully and the aura of lightheartedness returning to her once more. "I am sorry, Kazutaka. I do not wish for your friend to wait any longer. Please take Brother with you to see Oriya."

Tsuzuki asked Naiaca, his tone not bearing any hint of anger or haughtiness, "If you and the primordials have all this power then why don't you help your servant give his friend death?"

"Because death and darkness are your dominion, Brother Verus…. In the absence of death, only you and those bequeathed by that power will be the only ones able to bring a swift death to others. The only difference between you and your shinigami peers is that your immortality is not bound through a pact with a god because you are a god."

Seeing Muraki and not wanting to make the doctor wait any longer, Naiaca said with a faint smile to Tsuzuki, "We have much to catch up on. Please help Oriya first. If you cannot or will not do it for Kazutaka or me, please do it for Oriya's sake. He did help your peers before even though his love and devotion wholly belongs to Kazutaka and Ukyo."

Tsuzuki then froze as he saw Naiaca approach him, that reaction slowly but surely changing into warmth that he longed for – maybe not quite the same warmth and comfort that Hisoka would give, but it was something closer to the warmth and comfort that Ruka gave him. His eyes instinctively closed, as if his affection-starved and peace-deprived heart and soul wanted to focus on every drop of affectionate warmth coming from her touch.

When Naiaca saw that Tsuzuki was momentarily perturbed, she kissed him on the cheek and the forehead, the gestures stirring unexplained feelings of familiarity and comfort from Tsuzuki. Her hand then affectionately clasped his hand. "Please go and help Oriya. At least there's one human in there who does deserve your mercy."

"Yes," said Tsuzuki with a rueful smile, his feelings and thoughts still garbled. He then looked at Muraki and followed the doctor inside Oriya's home.

There was a moment of silence as they entered Oriya's bedroom, with Tsuzuki being surprised as to what he witnessed afterwards.

"Oriya, I'm here and so is he. You've asked for him, didn't you?" asked Muraki in a soft voice immediately after he sat down on Oriya's bed, his hands sweeping the black hair away from Oriya's face.

Oriya opened his eyes although his pained movements were demonstrative of the fact that there was very little to no strength left in his body. His rather blurry stare concentrated on Tsuzuki, his gaze staying on the shinigami for a long time before he managed to say, "So he's the one who you've been obsessing about…the one that they boy had been fighting for all this time…."

As Tsuzuki gave Oriya a confused look, Muraki replied, "Yes, he is. You said that you would like to see him…that you'd like him to be here to give you a choice. But you don't have to go through with this. I don't want this to happen to you."

"I don't want it to happen, either, but I don't want to be like this." After those words, Oriya coughed and his chest tightened as well as his breathing.

Once Tsuzuki finished approaching Oriya and now stood just by the foot of Oriya's bed, he asked Oriya, "You don't want to die yet you don't want to live like this. Is that right…?"

"Yes…" was Oriya's reply. His eyes closed as the last of his strength ebbed away, his supposed-to-be-dead body begging him for rest as it slipped him back to unconsciousness.

Muraki's face turned somber as he closed his eyes, his eyes squeezing more tightly as he willed to understand and accept Oriya's wish. In all his knowledge and power as a doctor and one who sold his soul for supernatural gifts, he felt so helpless about everything…

Especially about Ukyo and Oriya….

Tsuzuki's eyes remained focused on Muraki for a long time, with him watching how the evil doctor…his nemesis and tormentor…showed such subtle affection towards a suffering friend.

The sight of a gentler side of Muraki reminded Tsuzuki of the first time that he laid eyes on the doctor inside the church at Nagasaki. Another memory panned before his mind's eye – the time when Muraki diligently took care of an unconscious girl after bat-like creatures attacked. Although he knew that Muraki caused the attacks, witnessing the latter's bedside manner as a doctor made him feel that there was a semblance of humanity inside Muraki.

When Muraki's relentless tormenting became too rampant to take, Tsuzuki and the others deemed that the doctor was just evil to the core.

Yet the sight before Tsuzuki – the sight of Muraki being gentle and attentive of Oriya – made him somewhat return to his initial impression of Muraki.

Even if it was just a second, Tsuzuki thought that maybe – just maybe – Muraki still had that semblance of goodness left inside.

Tsuzuki's gaze then moved over to Oriya. He had never seen Oriya before tonight. All he knew about the man was through Watari's narratives and short comments from Hisoka and Tsuzuki. Nonetheless, there was consensus with the three peers that Oriya was a man of honor even though he had a strong bond with Muraki and would do anything to cover up the evil doctor's tracks.

"I'll take him to Meifu with me. I could better help him there while he makes up his mind on what he really wants – death or life."

Muraki's gaze then moved from Oriya to Tsuzuki, a nod being his only response. After he closed his eyes while he held Oriya's hand and silently offered a prayer for Oriya, he then lifted Oriya's limp body from the bed. He then stared into Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes and said, "He's in your hands for now. Please let me know what he wishes to do before you lay your hand to finish the work. If you do give him death, make sure that he gets the same kindness that you give towards others. He deserves it."

"I give you my word," was Tsuzuki's response before Muraki carefully transferred Oriya into his arms. His heart clenched this very moment as another hapless soul had been delivered into his hands for execution.

Before Tsuzuki disappeared for Meifu, Muraki told him, "We still have unfinished business to discuss. That, my love, will be finally settled tomorrow night. Now that you know this place, you know where to find me between now and tomorrow night."

The battle between Yatonogami and Hisoka then came to a close….

At the same time that Yatonogami's tail deeply and fatally pierced Hisoka's stomach, Tsuzuki felt a sharp pain lance and spread throughout his body. His heart pounded and his thoughts drifted back to Hisoka.

"_Something's wrong…"_ thought Tsuzuki as his concern for his peers and most especially for Hisoka coursed throughout his being.

Tsuzuki did not respond to Muraki's comment. He saw Naiaca appear beside Muraki a couple of seconds before he and an unconscious Oriya dematerialized for Meifu, with Tsuzuki being completely unaware of what had been going on at the Shokan Division…

Or Hisoka….

**End of Chapter Thirty-Seven**

* * *

_**Terminology**_

_**Abigor - **__Demonology books differ in interpretation about Abigor's position in regards with Ashtarote. Some books say that Abigor is a higher-ranking demon than Ashtarote, and some say otherwise. The books, however, agree with the fact that Abigor is a demon commander, a war strategist, a seer, and the ruler of 60 realms in Hell. For the purposes of this fic, I used the interpretation that Abigor ranks higher than Ashtarote. I also took liberalities in fleshing out a background story for him. _

_Chapter Eight revealed that Abigor, whose seal has been mysteriously appearing in Kyoto Files Revisited, is none other than Tsuuri Troy. For the purposes of this fic, Enma, the primordial demons, Ashtarote, and the other demons will call him Abigor. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi, Watari, Konoe, Muraki, and Troy's loved ones will call him Troy or Tsuuri-kun. Troy, by this time, is used to being called by either name._

_Subsequent chapters of Apocalypse Rising will explain more about his past, how he fell from God's grace, how he obtained his powers, how his relationship had been with Enma, and why he became involved with the Shokan Division. The depiction of Abigor in this fanfic belongs to PJ Zatken. Tsuuri Troy wholly belongs to PJ Zatken._

_**Ashtarote – **__The Grand Duke of Hell or Makai. He has been eyeing on Tsuzuki to replace Sargatanas as the Brigadier Commander of the demon army since Sargatanas has been vanquished in The Devil's Trill manga and anime story arc. The series itself refers to Ashtarote, and the depiction of Ashtarote in the YnM series belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

_**Enma –**__ The Lord of Death. Aside from passing judgment on a soul for deeds (or misdeeds) done during that soul's mortal existence, he also spearheads JuOhCho and EnmaCho._

_**EnmaCho –**__ The Cho (or division) that Enma spearheads. Also known as the Judgment Bureau._

_**Father Lorenzo Opava -**__ A minor original character (OC) created by PJ Zatken. A good friend and advisor to Tsuuri Troy, the priest also has psychic abilities. He can see spirits and demons. He can also heal the sick._

_In chapter one, Father Opava is maimed by someone. In a later chapter, Troy and Tatsumi retrieve Father Opava's soul. The mystery gets even more complicated when Hisoka's empathic powers pick up that Troy - or someone who looks like Troy - is the one responsible for the priest's assault._

_So far, Troy is still implicated in Father Lorenzo Opava's assault. _

_**Golden Emperor – **__The ruler of Gensoukai that has gone missing for ages. Before war erupted in Gensoukai, the Golden Emperor had a plan to save Gensoukai and ensure its existence by destroying Chijou and humanity. As a result, a civil war erupted which pitted Sohryu against Kurikara – the two being long-time friends. Sohryu supported the Golden Emperor and Kurikara took a stand for humanity. The Golden Emperor lent his powers to Sohryu, which enabled Sohryu to banish Kurikara and seal him at the far corners of Gensoukai. Up to the last book of the manga, the Golden Emperor has not been found._

_**Genbu –**__ the Guardian God of the North. He appears as a short and wise old man. He is Rikugo's teacher and mentor. His true form is a turtle._

_**Gushoshin**_ _**Twins – **__The bird-like creatures that are the librarians and chroniclers for the Shokan Division, EnmaCho, and Meifu. They also assist as needed on research and cases._

_**Kinu and Gyokuto –**__ Golden bird and jade hare respectively. Enma mentions these two names in the Gensoukai/Kamakura story arc. It is insinuated that Enma refers to Watari as Kinu when Watari and Tatsumi "break in" JuOhCho's mother computer. Apparently, the manga-ka's insinuating that Enma has plans for Watari since he talks about Kinu and Gyokuto coming together to fulfill his goals._

_**Makai –**__ Hell, or the equivalent of Hell._

_**Meifu –**_ _The land of the dead where sakura trees are almost in bloom all year round. Enma oversees Meifu. It is the equivalent of purgatory._

_**Kacho**_ – _Chief. Another name called for Konoe since he is the Shokan Division Chief._

_**KaGanKokuShunGeiKuro **__- roughly translated as red-eyed black lion. This is the parasitic shikigami that shares Terazuma's body and takes control when Terazuma is touched by a woman. Watari endearingly calls Terazuma's shikigami as __**Kuro**_

_**Kurikara -**_ _A fiery dragon / shikigami introduced in the Gensoukai / Kamakura story arc. The manga-ka has left fans hanging for more than a year, so there is no canon resolution regarding the outcome of Hisoka's quest...as to whether he "won" Kurikara as his shikigami. For the purposes of this fan fiction series, the Gensoukai / Kamakura story arc is over, Hisoka wins Kurikara, and he is Hisoka's most powerful shikigami to date._

_**Oriya Mibu**_ _or __**Oriya**__ – Muraki's long-time best friend, the friendship starting at least during their high school years. He is a master swordsman and is the proprietor of the Kokakuro (a restaurant which is also a brothel in disguise for influential clients). He is referred by many as Wakadanna (young master) by his clients and his women._

_In the anime and manga, the Kyoto Files Arc, Oriya challenges Hisoka to a duel._

_Our beloved manga-ka had done two side-stories which involve three characters – Oriya, Ukyo, and Muraki fairly recently. The stories pick up from after the Kyoto incident where Oriya and Ukyo wait for Muraki's return. I just read the scanlations a couple of days before this chapter posted on _

_In the stories, the three characters have been friends since their school days. In their earlier days, Oriya constantly wonders as to whether his two friends are a couple. Eventually, the truth comes out and their friendship has endured throughout the years. _

_In these side-stories, it seems that Oriya is not only fond and loyal of Muraki but also of Ukyo (which gives me the hint that Oriya may be bi). He had been friends with Muraki since high school while he became classmates and close friends with Ukyo during his university days._

_You have to read them. Do a Yahoo or Google search on Oriya and Ukyo. I stumbled on them when I was looking for the Tatsumi side-story. The stories, as usual in true YnM style, are adorable. _

_Major hugs to famous YnM fanfiction author Lyrebird and group for giving the rest of us fans this wonderful treat. Visit Lyrebird's profile for more information._

_**Primordial demons – **__A band of demonic beings living in the deepest regions of Hell or Makai. The region where the primordial demons live is mostly unreachable by Hell's residents. There are eight primordial demons – each one representing a point of a Chaos star and all of them drawing powers from Chaotic sources._

_Scroll down for further information about the primordial demons. More will be revealed about them in the subsequent chapters. As much as this term has been used from time-to-time, the characters comprising of this group of beings has been created by PJ Zatken._

_**Rikugo –**__ one of Tsuzuki's twelve shikigami He appears as a handsome man with long hair and an attitude to match Watari's. He is the astrologer shikigami and Genbu's student. He is easily recognized by the extra pair of eyes in his forehead and an eye in each hand_

_**Shikigami –**__ Mystical servants who take on the shape of animals in their battle form._

_**Shinigami –**_ _Angels or Guardians of Death. Those who become shinigami have deep regrets and strong ties to the mortal world. Out of those who die and face judgment before Enma, the Lord of Death selects a handful to become shinigami. All shinigami are to work in pairs to prevent the abuse of privileges, since they each can pass freely between Chijou and Meifu. Each shinigami also chooses a mystical power to master, which will aid him or her during duty. Although they hold one of the most prestigious positions in Meifu, they are also unfortunately the lowest paid employees in JuOhCho._

_**Shokan Division –**__ The summons sections of EnmaCho or the Judgment Bureau. Their agents, known as shinigami or angels of death, retrieve souls of those who appear in the list but have not faced judgment before Enma._

_**Sohryu –**__ The guardian of the East, one of Tsuzuki's shikigami, and the Golden Emperor's representative. He is the acting leader of the shikigami. He appears as a tall and handsome man with light-colored hair. In his true form, he is a powerful water dragon._

_**Terazuma Hajime - **__He is Wakaba Kannuki's senior partner in the Chugoku area. Although he has pointed ears and dark marks under his eyes due to his parasitic shikigami, he is handsome in his own right and bears a strong resemblance to Tsuzuki. A former detective of the Hiroshima Prefecture Police, an excellent archer, and a current shinigami, Terazuma's motto is efficiency and utilization of strength. He despises Tsuzuki because he sees his senior colleague as a "waste," not only due to Tsuzuki's lackadaisical attitude but also for the latter's possession and almost non-utility of his Fuda and shikigamis' powers. He avoids women and physical contact with women since he turns into his shikigami form with a woman's touch. Hisoka, too, also has the same effect on Terazuma. Although he avoids women, he welcomes Wakaba's presence for more reasons other than his partner's ability to turn him back into his human form._

_Almost everyone calls him Terazuma, and Wakaba calls him Hajime-chan. Terazuma Hajime belongs to Matshushita Yoko, the manga-ka._

_**Todoroki - **__The chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau. Chief Todoroki is one of Chief Konoe's fiercest enemies, and is an unseen character in the series._

_I know. I know...what's __**Chief Satori **__doing in the story?_

_When I was doing my research on the series, I thought that the chief of the Peace Preservation Bureau is un-named. After doing more research for the purposes of this fic, I found out (much to my embarrassment) that __**Todoroki**__ is the name of the chief. So for less confusion (and in an effort to save face), this is how the story goes..._

_The Peace Preservation Bureau has two chiefs - one handling internal affairs, and the other managing affairs outside affairs. Chief Satori handles internal affairs, and Chief Todoroki is in charge of external affairs. Although the two of them have different responsibilities, they have equal power and they have their respective staff. At the same time, both of them are thorns in Konoe's side. _

_Chief Satori is a character created by PJ Zatken, and Chief Todoroki is a creation of manga-ka Matshushita Yoko._

_**Ukyo / Ukyou / Sakuraiji Ukyou **__– A young lady from Sakura Pharmaceuticals, a leading drug manufacturer. She is an important woman in Muraki's life. Two years younger than Oriya, they became acquaintances in the university. Together with Oriya, she is anxious about Muraki's fate. In the side-stories, it turned out that Oriya took pharmaceutical sciences with Ukyo at the university._

_The excerpt above comes from Lyrebird's site. Many thanks to her and her team for bringing this to life to us who don't speak or read Japanese. _

_For the purposes of this fic, Ukyo died and Muraki had just found out about it upon his recent return to see the two._

_**Wakaba Kannuki -**__ She is Terazuma Hajime's partner in the Chugoku area. A Fuda user, she is the only one who could control Terazuma when he changes into his shikigami form. She looks like a pretty and bubbly high school girl in a shaded sailor uniform with long wavy hair entwined with ribbons. Aside from having a sweet disposition, she is an awesome cook and a wonderful baker who spoils Tsuzuki and the rest of the Shokan Division with her pastries. _

_Her partner, Terazuma, calls her Kannuki. Tsuzuki affectionately calls her Wakaba-chan. The rest of her peers call her Wakaba, and she belongs to Matshushita Yoko._

* * *

_**And a Guide to the Primordials (list will be added as they appear. All that appear in this section are original characters created by PJ Zatken except for Tsuzuki Asato, of course. However, the depiction of Tsuzuki's primordial character is mine.)**_

_**Caer –**__ the first of the primordials to have awakened. He is the one who saves Muraki from the fires in Shion University at Kyoto. He appears at the Inquisition Hall to lay claim on Tsuzuki. He bears a grudge against Enma for taking Abigor away from him. _

_**Ruen –**__ the second primordial introduced in the story. She knows Abigor very well and has chatted with him in the past. Do not let her warm sisterly side fool you. She has powers as dark as Caer and knows how to set up chain of events to manipulate those around her and her primordial siblings._

_**Dymion –**__ the third primordial introduced in the story. His powers have influence over the moon, its appearance, and its phases. He also has other powers that will be revealed as the story unfolds. An excellent archer and gifted mystic just as his siblings, he uses his powers to create havoc. He has a more down-to-earth attitude than most of his siblings yet his temperament is also one of the most volatile. _

_**Lumys –**__ the fourth primordial in the story. He is the most cerebral of the eight siblings although all eight of them are intelligent in his or her right. His mind registers information quickly as well as holds vast amounts of arcane secrets._

_**Mirmi –**__ the fifth primordial introduced in the story. He was the warrior and shape-shifter among the eight siblings. He was responsible for maiming Father Lorenzo Opava – a long-time friend and mentor to Tsuuri Troy. His business is war and destruction. His deceivingly-handsome looks hide how cruel he could be._

_**Naiaca –**__ the sixth primordial in the story. She has control over the bodies of water throughout the realms. She, along with Tellix, caused the earthquakes and tsunamis worldwide which rendered a third of the world in the midst of death yet could not die because of Enma's absence from the throne.. Although all of the siblings care for each other, she cares about Tsuzuki very much. _

_Tellix is the only one that has not been introduced yet. The eighth primordial is Tsuzuki Asato and he definitely needs no introductions :)_

* * *

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_I do not own Yami no Matsuei and its lovable characters. However, I do own this fic and its original characters._


	38. Salve Nos

**YAMI NO MATSUEI - DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight - Salve Nos**

* * *

As soon as Tsuzuki materialized in Meifu, his blood froze once his gaze landed at the rubble which used to be the majority of the infirmary. He first thought that came across his mind as he instinctively clutched on to an unconscious Oriya, _"Hisoka…."_

Tsuzuki then ran as quickly as he could towards the still-standing portion of the infirmary with Oriya in tow. His heart pounded rapidly once more as he thought about that split-second lancing pain in his ribcage when he was at Oriya's home.

Was it a sign or a forewarning?

The first ones that Tsuzuki's gaze rested on were the Gushoshin Twins, the elder of the two instructing Tsuzuki once he saw Oriya, "Here, Tsuzuki-san… Use this bed for him."

As Tsuzuki laid Oriya on the bed, he asked, "Where's Hisoka?"

When Tsuzuki saw the twins' grim and worried faces, his eyes scanned and followed where the twins' eyes were respectively gazing towards. He then ran towards that direction and left Oriya under the twins' care, with him going through a series of long hallways.

Finally, Tsuzuki's sprints stopped in front of one of the infirmary rooms once he saw a tired and sad-looking Konoe standing outside the room. He then took a subtle yet deep breath before asking, "Kacho…what happened?"

"Kurosaki's badly wounded, Tsuzuki," was all that Konoe could manage to say. He did not stop Tsuzuki from entering the room, believing that there was nothing left to say…

Nor did Tsuzuki need to hear more. He went inside the room and saw a quiet Tatsumi sitting in the chair by an unconscious Hisoka's bedside, the latter's grave gaze not removing from his partner. His heart clenched as he saw the evidence that his worries about Hisoka were warranted - fresh-looking bandaging now soaked in blood from what seemed to be a gaping wound in the middle of Hisoka's stomach.

Tatsumi did not need to turn to know that it was Tsuzuki, and so he told Tsuzuki without removing his gaze at Hisoka, his tone sounding so sadly distant since his mind's eye kept replaying the events in an infinite loop, "That monster…. Yutaka and I had beaten it…removed it from Nagare-san's body. I didn't know that Yutaka and I failed. It was still in Nagare-san's body and when he died, that monster came out. It attacked Kurosaki-kun."

As Tsuzuki was now by Hisoka's bedside and stood across from Tatsumi, he asked while he affectionately swept away strands of blonde hair away from Hisoka's face, "_Monster?_ Where is it now?"

"A snake god that plagued Kamakura ages ago - most especially Kurosaki-kun's hometown. It put a curse in the Kurosaki clan. It took hold of Kurosaki-kun's father. Kurosaki-kun destroyed it with his offensive powers. Kacho and I tried to stop him, but we were too late. He destroyed it but it gravely wounded him before it was destroyed."

Tsuzuki rested a hand on Hisoka's forehead, closed his eyes, and channeled into his powers. He felt how weak Hisoka's aura was now and that the latter's state of existence was dwindling fast. He then reached deeper into his being, harnessing his energies to share it with Hisoka. His partner had done it for him before at Nagasaki when Muraki's Ooryu dragon had gravely wounded him. He knew that Hisoka's situation was graver than his was in the past because most of Enma's shinigami had been reduced to a near-mortal state.

After many minutes of silence, the worry reflected in Tsuzuki's eyes was more prevalent once he opened them. Held-back tears which were fueled by a myriad of emotions beaded at the corner of his eyes as he shifted his gaze at Tatsumi and told the secretary, "I _can't_ heal him. I'm not able to reach out to him."

"Kacho and I have also tried and our efforts didn't work, either," said Tatsumi with a countenance that became sadder. He knew from Tsuzuki's tone that there was not only an element of worry and panic from Tsuzuki, but the tone was laced with trust and desperation…as if Tsuzuki was asking him for guidance that he felt he was not capable of giving.

"Troy…I mean Abigor… Where is he?" asked Tsuzuki, wondering if Abigor would be able to offer them a solution that he and the others have not yet explored.

"He was given retrievals. He also said that before he returned to Meifu, he needed to go to Makai and address the Royal Council as well as the Demonic Army along with Lord Ashtarote."

Tsuzuki's gaze then returned to an unconscious Hisoka. He then held his partner and lover's hand and tried to each out through their mind link, telling him, _"I won't let you die. I'll find a way. I have to go for now, but I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise. Please hang in there. I love you and I don't want to lose you."_

Sadness took deeper root within Tsuzuki's being as he felt no response coming from Hisoka. He then added the thought, _"Please hang in there, Hisoka, even if it's just for me. Remember how you loved saying those words to me when things get rough?"_

Then Tsuzuki's focus shifted to an exceptionally-quiet Tatsumi. The two men remained quiet for a while, with Tatsumi unable to look directly into Tsuzuki's eyes and Tsuzuki able to sense that Tatsumi's mind and heart have been barraged with these recent turn of events especially upon Watari's death.

And so Tsuzuki told Tatsumi, "I brought Oriya Mibu here. Please take care of him. Keep him alive. I have to go somewhere…figure out a way to save Hisoka."

Tatsumi nodded and then informed Tsuzuki, "See if you could find a cure for Terazuma-san as well, please. The shinigami are doing their best to help him. He had improved, but there have been times that his road to recovery had been curtailed. By this time, all of us save for you and Abigor have lost the ability to heal. We're as vulnerable as human beings now."

Letting out a subtle yet deep sigh, Tsuzuki approached Tatsumi. He knew Tatsumi well in this regard. It was mostly Tatsumi who offered consolation towards him - not the other way around.

Once he stood beside Tatsumi, Tsuzuki rested a gentle and consoling hand on the secretary's back and then crouched before the secretary. "I'm sorry that I'm not being very much of help, Tatsumi. However, you're not alone in this either. I'll do everything that I can to help Hisoka and Terazuma. Please watch over Hisoka. Don't worry about Terazuma for now. The twelve shiki will take good care of him - that, I guarantee you."

Tatsumi then lifted his gaze, those equally-sad azure eyes of his meeting Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes. "I gave you my word that I would watch over Kurosaki-kun. It hasn't even been three days and I've already broken my word. He's now hurt because I didn't protect him well enough."

Tsuzuki clasped Tatsumi's hand affectionately and reassuringly. "This incident along with everything else is _not_ your fault. You've always had my trust, Tatsumi. You've always kept your promise and you'd always keep your promise. You're an honorable man and a good friend. You've always been a man of your word. Always have and always will…."

The secretary reciprocated Tsuzuki's affectionate hold on his hand. "Tsuzuki-san…thank you. Please take care. I don't want to lose anyone anymore. Please promise me that."

Tsuzuki's chest constricted from hearing Tatsumi's words. He gave the other a smile, kissed the other on the cheek, and then said as the other's eyes closed to embrace the comfort from that chaste kiss on the cheek, "I promise, Tatsumi."

Tsuzuki then rose and patted Tatsumi's back before he walked towards the door, stopping momentarily to look at and stand beside Konoe. "I'll be back for tonight's meeting, Kacho. Please take care of them. Please take care of each other. If Abigor and Lord Ashtarote arrive, ask Abigor if he could help Hisoka."

Konoe nodded then held Tsuzuki's hand with such fatherly reassurance and care, the conversation between him and Tsuzuki was loud enough for Tatsumi to hear everything. "You take care as well, Tsuzuki. We'll wait for your return."

Then in one of those rare occasions since Tsuzuki's arrival in Meifu and his employment as a shinigami under the Shokan Division, he embraced Konoe just as a grateful son would hug a loving father. This time, Tsuzuki allowed a couple of tears to escape from him.

The chief could feel Tsuzuki's tears on his skin, especially when Tsuzuki tightened the hold on him. In turn, he rubbed Tsuzuki's back just as a father would to console a child while whispering in the other's ear, "I believe in you, Tsuzuki. You may have all these extraordinary gifts, but you are still very much human. Don't forget your true nature…the one that your heart dictates it to be."

Tsuzuki's hold became tighter still and then seconds later, he gently tapped Konoe's back. As much as his near-crumbling composure rendered him speechless, his expressive amethyst eyes reflected his deep-rooted appreciation and love that he had for the chief who had been his father figure most of his existence.

Before he lost the rest of his composure, Tsuzuki gave Konoe a tightlipped nod before turning his back and dematerializing to head towards his still-undeclared destination. He went to the void with a heavy heart as he sadly thought that unlike Tatsumi, he was not a man of honor or a man of his word.

* * *

In the dark dungeons underneath the Hall of Candles, Enma's serpentine form lay coiled at the center of the large crystal prison which held him. As much as he had tremendous power embedded within his being, the cells were guarded by the same forces which empower the Inquisition judge - thus making his and everyone else's magic null until tomorrow night's deliberation proceedings.

There were footsteps that echoed against the cold marble floor, those sounds reverberating against the walls and through the hallways leading towards the cell where Enma was imprisoned.

Enma's form shifted, acknowledging that someone had just arrived to pay him a visit. His serpentine form slithered so that he could face the entrance of the chamber.

Seconds later, Enma's crystalline cage dematerialized per the visitor's request.

As the owner of those footsteps approached, Enma changed into his human form while his glowing ruby eyes were focused at the dim light coming from the entrance. He then asked the new arrival in a quiet yet intent tone, "So have you finished whoring your body to Caer?"

Once Abigor entered the chamber, he calmly replied, "Isn't that what you wanted to happen? Isn't that what you've been waiting to happen so that you could feel justified in your anger?"

Then Abigor's voice became more composed as he added the question, "Or do you have a deeper agenda to cover up from all of us you've used as pawns?"

The Lord of Death did not say anything as Abigor's calm yet piercing gaze rested on him. He did not say anything when Abigor told him, "You've played a dangerous game with the primordials and Muraki. Many people are dying and yet not being able to move on to the afterlife because you've conveniently removed your presence to your throne. All along, you knew who Tsuzuki-san truly is yet you've chosen to keep him wrapped as tightly as you could around your finger along with the Shokan Division men."

Enma's tone was even when he said, "Those matters _don't_ and _shouldn't_ concern you. It doesn't affect your realm and your people."

"You're mistaken. _Everything_ is affected. Makai, Meifu, and Chijou lost many of their respective citizens…all because of a tug-of-war for power and need between the realms. This must stop now. You should've seen the many mortals suffering from the pangs of death yet deprived of rest. You've unleashed Kinu, Gyokuto, the primordials, and Muraki upon Chijou. If you wanted to get your revenge against me, pour your vengeance upon me alone."

Then the two estranged lovers fell silent, with Enma deadpanning many minutes later after he let out a subtle yet contemptuous snort, "Is that what you came down here for - to tell me that I'm wrong…to tell me that I'm evil?"

Abigor's face was sad and rueful. Although his body was quivering from the volatile flow of psychic energy throughout his body as well as the emotional, mental, and spiritual instability that it was causing, he did his best to keep his composure intact as he approached Enma and kissed the Lord of Death. As much as his body was aching for intimacy and affection, the kiss that he initiated was not laced with lust but rather of understanding.

And that kiss pierced Enma's heart. He wanted to avoid it…to push Abigor away…but he could not. He could not help but touch Abigor's face as he reciprocated the kiss, closing his eyes as he basked in those emotions that he had for his long-time love.

Abigor finally drew away, the sadness reflected in his charcoal gray eyes being so deep. "I ruined you. I should've heeded my visions from eons ago. We needed and loved each other but I knew that it would bring the worst out of both of us if I ever got together. Yet, in spite of all the forewarnings, I still heeded with what I feel for you…what I hoped for us… And for that, I'm sorry."

"Sorry that you fell in love with me?" was the question that Enma dreaded to ask but did so anyway.

"No… I'm sorry that I couldn't be the being that you want me to be. I'm sorry that I could not love you the way that you want me to love you. I'm sorry that I have to walk away from us because it's the only way to save you from yourself. I'm _not _sorry that I fell in love with you. I'm _not_ sorry that I still love you. No matter how much it hurts, I'll _never_ be sorry about loving you."

Enma's sad eyes had a flash of insatiable anger as he slapped Abigor hard across the face. He told Abigor in a quiet tone that heavily dripped with such venom of hurt and hatred as his hand trembled, "I've never forgiven you for hurting me so many times! I'll _never_ forgive you!"

The two were silent for a while their gazes met - one sad yet calm, the other enraged.

Soon, Enma found the words for his unfathomable anger as he told Abigor through gritted teeth and with tear-filled eyes, "You will _never_ find peace. You will _never_ belong to anyone. I will destroy _everything_ that you richly cherished…everything that had made you who you are. I started with Chijou. Makai will be next. You will spend the rest of eternity having no place to go. Heaven, Makai, and Meifu's gates will be barred shut from you. Your beloved Chijou will remain in ruins. The only place for you to go is the Pits of Hell…and when you do, you will lose everything that you are. The very people who you cherished, defended, and protected just to spite me…my men…will destroy you. You will be the very instrument that would destroy all you have cherished. Mark my words on that."

With calm certainty, Abigor told the Lord of Death, "You know that I never feared any harm against me. As I said, I'm sorry that I couldn't love you the way that you wish it to be. I'll do what I must do, especially by tomorrow night."

After many minutes of silence between them, Abigor said, "I will see you tomorrow at the proceedings, Enma."

Enma's body shook with such tearful anger as Abigor turned around and left the chambers, his glowing red eyes dripping with such hatred aimed towards the one who he unequivocally believed had insulted, hurt, and stripped him bare…only to be left behind once again.

As Abigor disappeared, Enma's angry tears liberally flowed from him. His heart and fists clenched as he thought, _"You and everything you have cared about will suffer. You will suffer as everyone and everything suffers."_

A tightlipped Abigor, on the other hand, became worse in terms of being unable to get a firm grip of his latent powers running amuck deep inside him. As his tears flowed freely from him and his body quivered from near-overload while crossing time and realms, he silently prayed once more and asked Him,_ "Please don't turn Your back from me just as I did with You. If You need me to fulfill my path, please show me the way. I ask You to guide me - not for my sake, but for the sake of the people and the principles I hold dear. But please tell me…is there an end in sight to all of this?"_

* * *

Tsuzuki materialized in Chijou, now walking out from the void that he came from and setting foot on Oriya Mibu's home. Once there, he immediately looked for Muraki.

Oriya's home was now empty, prompting Tsuzuki to think, _"It's too quiet. I hope that he's still here."_

The amethyst-eyed shinigami then stepped out into the large garden outside, finding two individuals sitting on a stone that everyone normally used as a resting place for smoking a pipe, whiling time away with a cigarette, or just simply relaxing while basking under the sun or admiring the moon's presence.

Muraki, however, was nowhere in sight. Caer was there along with someone that Tsuzuki had never met before. Yet there was something that stirred within Tsuzuki - something similar to what had stirred for him when he first landed his gaze on Naiaca.

Caer and the one with him glanced sideways, the two giving Tsuzuki a faint smile and not being perturbed that Tsuzuki could not do the same for them.

The one sitting beside Caer had his gaze rest on Tsuzuki, the faint smile warming up as if wonderful memories were being stirred and relived inside him. All those warm feelings radiated and made known through his emerald-green eyes and handsome oblong face, that warm smile escaping from supple lips…the hue of life hinted on his cheeks, lips, eyes, and skin having a more mesmerizing ethereal glow from the way the silver-and-crimson moonlight veiled upon the three of them.

Tsuzuki stopped for a minute as he tried to gauge his feelings. For the first time since everything started going from bad to worse so quickly for all of them did he find time to stop and sense that he was getting more confused about his role in all of these events…that for some reason, he started feeling lost.

The ones before Tsuzuki were the enemies, yet he could not figure out why he remained calm and civil with them especially when he exchanged gazes with Caer's companion. He could not understand why he did not flinch or move away when Caer's handsome companion stood up and came to greet him.

Caer's companion had a tall and regal frame which reminded Tsuzuki so much of Sohryu. He wore thin and long robes of black donned over silky white cloth and silvery threads. His straight long light-brown hair remained untied and reached to his calves. As the pale crimson-silver moonlight played its light over the garden, the true mesmerizing beauty of his eyes became more prominent for the specks of gold were clearly noticeable with the gem-like hue of his green eyes.

Tsuzuki could most especially not understand why tears began to well and bead at the corner of his eyes once as he uttered, _"Tellix…"_

"Yes, Brother," said Tellix as the smile became more of empathy and longing. He had his hand rest on Tsuzuki's cheek while he coaxed Tsuzuki to slightly bow down, promptly planting a gentle kiss on Tsuzuki's forehead. He then hugged Tsuzuki, pouring out all the love and longing that he had for his long-separated younger sibling.

Caer looked on, letting out a subtle sigh as he saw his two brothers finally reunited. In the back of his mind, however, he was thinking about another person and had been waiting for the night to grow deeper…to see if the one in his mind would fulfill his word and return to him tonight.

Tsuzuki then looked into Tellix's eyes and then said, "Hisoka's hurt. Help me lift the curse from Enma-DaiOh-sama's absence from the throne."

"He is simply Enma to you. He is not your lord nor is anyone lord over you…always had and always will," said Tellix in a calm yet matter-of-factly tone. "Plus, I do not think that Muraki would be pleased about you showering your affections toward that boy."

Tsuzuki then froze as Tellix added, "If you want to save the boy…your lover…you know what you need to do. You need to embrace who you are and reclaim who you have rightfully been and had abandoned all this time. From there, you could save whoever and whatever you wish. However, once you do, you need to move on."

"There's not enough time. He's dying. I can't heal or share my energies with him…or anyone," said Tsuzuki as he looked at Tellix. Part of him could not understand why he could not get angry. He could also not understand as to why the mode of conversation between him and Tellix was unfolding the way that it had been. He was expecting more of a spiteful and hate-filled banter - something similar to what he and Muraki would normally have…not something wherein he was having a calm conversation with someone he had never laid eyes upon until now.

Nor did Tsuzuki expect for Tellix to help, but there was something in him that wanted to try. When he left Meifu, he wanted to talk to Muraki and force the evil doctor to give him a way to save Hisoka…maybe fling the doctor hard against the wall for causing all of this mayhem…maybe this time around kill the doctor and make sure that the other stayed dead.

Caer told Tsuzuki, "You are the only one who could help him…you or Abigor… That is if neither one of you would be stubborn enough to accept what needs to happen."

Tsuzuki then replied, "Then I'll return to Meifu. All of us are supposed to meet there tonight. There's no reason for me to stay here."

_"Verus…"_

Tsuzuki turned around and then looked at Tellix, hearing Tellix tell him, "We have all missed you, Brother. Please come home to us. I will be in the Inquisition tomorrow evening along with the others. We do hope that you make the right choice."

All that Tsuzuki could do was manage a sad smile.

Without any verbal or non-verbal response to Tellix's comment, Tsuzuki turned round and disappeared for Meifu with a heavy and conflicted heart…all while remembering that brotherly embrace that Tellix had just given him, or wondering why he instinctively responded when he was called by a different name, or pondering on why and how he could have such mixed feelings especially at such a crucial time.

* * *

Tatsumi shifted, realizing that he fell asleep while watching over a still-unconscious Hisoka. He cleaned his glasses with his handkerchief before putting them on, giving the new arrival a soft smile as he asked, "Since when have you returned?"

"I heard that the kid is hurt. I don't want him to miss our meetings. I have to return to Gensoukai after this, though," said Terazuma, his left arm now in a sling and his movements showing that he was still in pain.

There was something different about Terazuma.

It took a while before Tatsumi managed to ask as Konoe joined them with the Gushoshin Twins - the Chief holding a tray with a pot of coffee and a couple of cups, "Terazuma… You…."

Terazuma immediately knew what Tatsumi was referring to. The prominent dark lines underneath his eyes were now gone as well as the pointed ears. Frankly speaking, he felt bare and incomplete. "It's only temporary, Tatsumi-san. Kuro still needs a lot of healing, so the shikigami separated us from each other temporarily until one of us is well enough. They said that we'd heal faster that way. Neither Kuro and I liked the idea, but we have no choice."

Tatsumi sadly nodded. "I see. I'll accompany you to Gensoukai once the meeting is over. You've left your defenses wide open by leaving the shikigami protection without Kuro, but I could understand why…so thank you for coming here."

"How's Kurosaki doing and where's Tsuzuki? Where's everyone else?"

"Tsuzuki went on an errand to help Hisoka. Abigor and Lord Ashtarote are expected shortly. As to Kurosaki-kun, we're all hoping for his condition to turn around and improve."

Once Tatsumi said those words, a portal opened and out came Ashtarote and Abigor.

The two demons went by Hisoka's bedside, with Abigor still looking rather pale and physically unstable.

After Tatsumi explained to them what happened, Abigor held Hisoka's hand and closed his eyes. He was silent for a long while, with him trying to reach out to Hisoka and make sense of what was actually going on with Hisoka and how bad was Hisoka's condition. His hand was still quivering and he was suffering pain as well because of his latent powers seeping and filling his being, but he ignored it best he could to help Hisoka.

Abigor then opened his eyes and then sadly said, "It's not just the wound, but there's a huge amount of poison in his system. It's not only damaging him physically but it's also doing damage to his mind. He's slipping away. If his regenerative powers as a shinigami were present when the injury happened then maybe he would ultimately be fine. But at this rate…."

The others watched Abigor close his eyes once more, the dark Lord of Makai reaching the innermost core of his being and now doing what he dreaded to do. He opened up those powers that he kept tightly lidded and at bay, offered it up for whatever little psychic energy Hisoka had left, and then let a good amount of his powers to flow within Hisoka.

Shortly thereafter, Hisoka and Abigor were psychically linked. Abigor was doing his best to let his regenerative energies flow down to Hisoka and at the same time leech out what was poisoning Hisoka's system.

And so the process continued while the others stood quietly, this time with Tsuzuki arriving and being relieved that Abigor was there to help Hisoka.

When Ashtarote sensed that Abigor's physical instability was getting worse as the quivering of the latter's body became worse, he approached Abigor and rested a hand on Abigor's shoulder.

Finally, Abigor moved and he rested his head on Hisoka's bed. He was drained on all aspects of his being…so drained that he was not aware that his muscles were twitching. His chest hurt and it felt that his lungs were burning every time that he took in air.

Without lifting his face and doing his best not to let the others know how sick he felt, Abigor told Tsuzuki in his mind, _"I can't heal him. I tried but something's blocking it. I'm sorry."_

Tsuzuki froze as his features became grimmer.

Abigor lifted his face and clasped Hisoka's hand for a couple of seconds. He then felt a comforting hand rest on his shoulder…a gesture that he reciprocated by having his hand rest on top of that hand.

Ashtarote smiled inwardly as he felt the affectionate warmth of that hold even though Abigor's quivering hand was physically cold. He then looked down at Abigor when the latter leaned against the chair and rested the weary head against his body. His free hand instinctively stroking Abigor's hair. His smile became a rueful one as he saw Abigor's eyes close, for he knew how drained Abigor had been from trying to help Hisoka.

So many things, however, were still left in the open….

There was still the discussion that needed to take place on how the day had gone for each shinigami.

There was still the decision to be made as to what punishment would be administered against Enma and who would be administering the punishment.

There was still the long-overdue talk between Tsuzuki and Abigor as to what would their respective decisions be for tomorrow's proceedings.

And then there was Terazuma well-being and Hisoka's life both hanging in the balance, with Hisoka's life slipping farther away from them for each passing minute.

Although the night was still young, there was so much to do and so little time left.

Tsuzuki then moved by Hisoka's bedside, with him standing opposite to where Abigor was. He sat on the chair that Tatsumi occupied a couple of minutes ago. He held Hisoka's hand and closed his eyes, his heart and mind not willing to lose this battle or his lover. _"Whatever price that I need to pay, I'll be willing to give anything up. Just please grant me a way to save him."_

* * *

It was a long meeting where all of them sat in the infirmary so that they could keep an eye on Hisoka while in essence having the unconscious shinigami included in the meeting.

After the meeting, Tatsumi and Terazuma went back to Gensoukai for the evening. Konoe, Ashtarote, and the Gushoshin Twins watched over Hisoka and promised to inform Tsuzuki and Abigor if there would be any changes to Hisoka's condition.

And so Abigor followed Tsuzuki to the break room, the two intending to have their long-overdue talk about what they needed to decide on by tomorrow night.

"You hungry?" asked Tsuzuki in a semi-cheerful mood as he grabbed a couple of bowls and utensils from the cupboard. He took a deep breath, smelling the wonderful aroma of beef stew coming from a crock pot.

Abigor eyed Tsuzuki suspiciously as he toasted some bread in the mini-oven. "No offense meant, Tsuzuki-san, but did you cook the stew?"

"Kacho did," was Tsuzuki's reply as he handed Abigor one of the two bowls filled with stew. As they sat down, he asked, "Why did you ask?"

"Smiling apologetically, Abigor told Tsuzuki as gently yet as honestly as he could, I've tried your cooking before, Tsuzuki-san. Remember when you stayed at my house with Hisoka, Tatsumi-san, and Watari-san?" You've given a whole new definition to chicken curry, and unfortunately it wasn't a good-tasting definition. However, I did appreciate the effort you've poured out in cooking for us that night."

_"So mean,"_ mumbled Tsuzuki with a child-like pout shortly before he took a spoonful of stew, his pout turning into a smile as the warm and hearty food pleased his palate.

Abigor nodded in agreement as he enjoyed the stew. He and Tsuzuki were quiet for a while as they enjoyed half of their meal in much-needed peace and comfortable silence.

Abigor eventually placed his spoon down and leaned his back against the chair that he was sitting in. He told Tsuzuki, "I visited Enma in his cell today."

"How is he?"

"Not very happy to say the least," said Abigor as he gazed at Tsuzuki. After pausing for a little bit, he let out a subtle sigh and added, "He wasn't very happy with the fact that I ended my relationship with him. He was most especially not happy with the fact that his accusations now have some merit after all these eons of flinging them at me."

Tsuzuki's eyes squinted as he stared back at Abigor. "I understand the part where you broke up with him, but I think I just missed something here."

"I slept with Caer, Tsuzuki-san."

It took Tsuzuki a while before he could get rid of the lump that formed in his throat and manage to ask, "How did that happen?"

Abigor ruefully chuckled, turning a few shades of red. "Come on, Tsuzuki-san. We're not born yesterday. Do I _really_ need to spell out what happened and how things were done between Caer and me?"

Tsuzuki leaned forward then shook his head, blushing a bit. "That's _not_ what I meant, Abigor. What I meant was that I didn't expect you to give in."

Blinking a bit as he continued gazing at Tsuzuki, Abigor asked, "Why?"

"You love Enma-DaiOh-sama. You're fiercely loyal."

The Lord of Makai was tightlipped as he let out another sigh - this time, the sigh was a burdened one. "Enma and I weren't meant to be, Tsuzuki-san. I ignored all the visions and the signs. Many of my loved ones suffered. Many of your loved ones suffered as well as everyone else's. I basically didn't heed those warnings. I brought out the worst in him. You all knew what was going on with me. I'm losing my grip on these powers so Caer took that as an opportunity. I took Caer's invitation as an opportunity to help me have a better hold of these powers_ and_ get even with Enma. Caer offered. I took the offer. He and I ended up in bed. It was something that Caer had been wanting to happen for so long. It was also something that I've been avoiding to happen yet there has always been a part of me that's curious."

After the two fell silent for a long time, Abigor said, "It's either you or me, Tsuzuki-san. Caer would've wanted both of us to go, but you're needed here."

Tsuzuki did not like Abigor's tone, for it sounded as if the other one was giving up. "You have a realm of citizens depending on your leadership. You have friends…us…wanting for you to stay here. You _don't_ belong with them."

_"And you do?"_ asked Abigor, his voice quiet yet intent. His stare rested on Tsuzuki.

"What happens if we both choose not to go?"

As Tsuzuki returned his stare, Abigor replied, "They will destroy all the realms, starting with Makai and Meifu. Then they'll destroy Chijou as quickly as they can. Afterwards, they'll take the war to Heaven. They'll reap as many allies as they could get from Makai and Meifu to wage war with them against Heaven."

"And if one of us goes?"

"Then whoever chooses to go will most probably not only turn his back from everyone being left behind, but will also turn his back from all the memories associated with it. Between the two of us, you'd have better luck in keeping your memories intact. But as I said, you're needed here. You can't just turn your back from everyone. Think about Hisoka."

Tsuzuki fell silent as he let his index finger ghost over the rim of his drinking glass.

Abigor watched Tsuzuki, his empathy picking up traces of Tsuzuki's feeling. He then picked up one of the thoughts that had been bothering Tsuzuki, making him comment, "So now you know your name when you were a primordial…_Verus…._"

When Abigor softly and knowingly smiled, Tsuzuki asked as he reciprocated the smile, "What?"

"I know that all the primordials existed before any civilization began, but even your primordial name reflects who you really are. From the very beginning, it's been destined for you to control the shape of how everything's going to fall into place."

Giving Abigor a probing gaze, Tsuzuki dared inquire, "What do you mean?"

Abigor cradled his chin on his hand, now also leaning a little forward as the conversation between two primordials who were far different from the others became more involved. "In Latin, _Verus_ means true, real, genuine. It comes from the root word _Ver_ which means genuine, true, reasonable, reality, right…depending on how the word is used. As much as most of the usage of that root word brings about the definitions I've just told you, there is another set of meanings that come about."

Tsuzuki blinked and then his brow furrowed, "And what's that?"

"It also could mean _likely, probably, however, ironically, but_…"

While Tsuzuki gave all his focus on Abigor, the latter told Tsuzuki, "Out of the eight, you're the one who left and stood for what you believed in. You're a good man and your soul is pure. I'm just saying that the power of choice lies in you, Tsuzuki-san. For the sake of all the realms, please choose wisely. And if there ever comes a time that we fight for opposite sides, don't hesitate to strike me down when you see an opening. Tell the others to do the same. For if the tables are turned, I will destroy you and anyone else without any qualms."

Tsuzuki's expression turned grim. "Why do you sound as if you're giving up?"

"It takes one to know one, Tsuzuki-san."

After the long pause, Abigor added, "This battle is not clear-cut good versus evil. You've met all of them already. The more of them you meet...the more that you talk to them...the more you get to know them, the harder it is for you to draw the line. Caer gave me the honesty that I've been so wishing for Enma to have. In the process of opening up to Caer, I've hurt Enma and Ashtarote."

"Lord Ashtarote has been such a good ally and friend," said Tsuzuki after he took a sip from his glass.

"He wanted to be more than an ally and a friend. I'm just so fucked-up with everything that's going on right now. I don't want to ruin Ashtarote. I don't want him to become like Enma because of me. If I do leave, he would be the only one who I could entrust with Makai. Right now, Makai's in civil unrest and it mostly has something to do with the destructive rumors that Abraxas and the others have stirred. Although Abraxas is destroyed and most of those in alliance with him have stopped, the poisonous rumors have already done its damage. It already poisoned the citizens' minds. They're now blaming many things against all that I've done and stand for, including the alliance with Meifu which brought peace to both our realms for eons. They say that I've grown weak and refused to make Makai's enemies pay. They said that instead of doing what's right, I whore myself to the enemy. Enma doesn't see the sacrifices that I've made to make our relationship work. The people don't see what happens behind closed doors with Enma and me for their sake. Ashtarote doesn't see that..."

Then Abigor fell silent, for remembering the talk that he had with Ashtarote inside the church made his heart clench and tears bead at the corner of his eyes. He could not finish what he had to say about Ashtarote.

Tsuzuki empathetically smiled as he saw Abigor stare down at the table. He reached out and rested his hand on Abigor's hand. "You've loved - that's the important part. You've loved all of them. You've told and showed them what you needed to tell and show them."

"I..." mumbled Abigor and then he fell silent for a minute, trying to get his feelings out in the open. He eventually managed to say as his fist clenched, "I just wish that things were so clear-cut for me...just like how things are between you and Hisoka...or Tatsumi-san and Watari-san. Ashtarote's the only one that I've known and has known me all this time who I can trust, and I'm hurting him from everything that's going on with me. I can't keep hurting everyone around me."

With a tightlipped smile, Tsuzuki replied, "I know. I know how you feel."

"There's only a couple of ways to cure Hisoka, Tsuzuki-san. One of them is to bring Enma back to the throne. The other way is for one of us to unleash his fullest power. There's another way, but I'd rather not dare propose something that has a chance of backfiring and destroying him rather than making him whole."

The two then continued talking. Soon, they were able to arrive at their decision for what they were going to say during the Inquisition proceedings...their respective decisions bound to change between now and the time that the judge would ask them the crucial question.

* * *

As a servant brought a tray with a teapot filled with hot tea as well as two cups inside the room where Terazuma was supposed to sleep in, Tatsumi came inside the room shortly thereafter and saw Terazuma staring at the crimson-veiled view before him.

Kuro slept on the left side of the bed where Terazuma was supposed to sleep, master and servant sharing a bed since they have been separated from each other. It let out a soft whimper of pain along with its subtle snore, the wound in its obsidian body still visible and fresh.

Tatsumi looked at Kuro and could not help but feel sorry for the shikigami, the latter in deep sleep yet its breathing indicated how much pain it had been enduring. He should know it fully well for Terazuma seemed to be in a lot of pain as well. He then stepped outside and joined Terazuma at the balcony, with him asking Terazuma as he noticed the focus of Terazuma's attention, "How long have they been watching?"

"Very long, I guess," was Terazuma's grim reply. "They're sitting there as if they're taunting us - ready to strike any minute from now."

Terazuma and Tatsumi were referring to Kinu and Gyokuto, the latter two sitting on a tree branch and watching over the Imperial Palace for hours since Kinu and Tatsumi parted ways. The two looked even more angelic behind a background of a gorgeous-looking aurora against a crimson-veiled night sky.

At another room inside the Imperial Palace, Sohryu and Kurikara stared at Kinu and Gyokuto as well. Earlier, the thirteen shinigami took turns looking at the two invaders and anticipating a strike from them.

"Who are they waiting for, you think?" asked Kurikara as he kept his arm crossed over his chest.

Sohryu let out a soft sigh and then replied, "The Golden Emperor, probably. If the prophecies are correct, he is to arrive very soon."

"We do need as much help as we can. I have to see the Golden Emperor with my very two eyes before I believe that he exists. The fabrics of Gensoukai's existence are now unraveling at their seams. It will be a matter of days…weeks even…before all us shikigami cease to exist - that is if Kinu and Gyokuto do not destroy us first."

After thoughtfully sweeping the hair away from his face, Sohryu told Kurikara, "Faith is all that he have left, my friend. Just because we do not see it means that it does not exist. It is all that we have left, so what do you have to lose by believing in salvation from someone who you do not see?"

Kurikara then shifted as he saw a clearer evidence of the digital world breaking down - an accumulating mass of swirling energy showing off its rainbow-like glow akin to an aurora borealis. As beautiful as it looked, each shikigami could feel the slow but certain deterioration of their home. "The last thing that I want to see is blood flowing over our lands once again…just as we did before. Do not think that I embraced your belief that the Golden Emperor is good and that he exists. He was the one who wanted to bloodshed to happen. I hope that your beliefs about the Golden Emperor and his benevolent nature are true…for the way he was made him no different to what the primordials want to do with all creation. Any deity who wishes to destroy a race of beings is not benevolent or a means of salvation."

Sohryu stared at Kurikara, but this time there was no anger coming from Sohryu especially when Kurikara said, "If I believe in anyone, it would be Tsuzuki and Hisoka. I believe in them more than I ever believed the Golden Emperor. Tsuzuki has to decide tomorrow. I do hope that his decision will lead to our salvation. I do wish that he chooses to stay."

"You and all of us wish for the same…that he would stay… We will know tomorrow what the outcome would be," said Sohryu as he gazed at the aurora before closing his eyes. His mind drifted to thoughts of Tsuzuki and their dying world as he held on to the last strings of hope and faith left within him.

**End of Chapter Thirty-Eight**

* * *

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yami No Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness) and its characters are copyrighted properties of Matsushita Yoko. This fan fiction and the original characters that appear within this fan fiction belong to PJ Zatken._


	39. The Preordained Pact

**YAMI NO MATSUEI - DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine - The Preordained Pact**

* * *

Tsuzuki took a long sigh after the conversation that he and Abigor just had. Referring about Caer, he asked as a rather disoriented Abigor stood up from the table and got ready to leave, "You don't have to go to him, do you?"

Looking into Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes with such authenticity and vulnerability, Abigor admitted, "I gave Caer my word, Tsuzuki-san. I promised him that I will return to him tonight. However, Ashtarote and I have to meet with the Royal Council before I leave for the night. Before I see him, I will do as we have discussed."

A grim Tsuzuki replied, "And so will I. Are you and Lord Ashtarote going to drop by here before tomorrow's proceedings?"

Without replying to Tsuzuki's question, Abigor proposed, "Let us take a walk together back to the infirmary. Ashtarote and I have to get going very soon. After all, civil unrest brews in Makai. It can easily erupt into war anytime soon."

Tsuzuki's eyes blinked. "_War? _Why?"

The walk between the two continued, with Abigor walking calmly along with Tsuzuki as he explained, "Abraxas' treachery and Enma's manipulation upset the balance of peace and power in Makai. Armies from Ashtarote's side as well as mine launched an all-out war against Abraxas' realm. Ashtarote and I have to gauge what's going on through our emissaries' respective news. Tonight's council meeting will be interesting. It will help me assess as to how deep did Enma's poison penetrate my land and my people."

"I'm sorry to hear that," murmured Tsuzuki as he slipped his hands inside his pockets.

The Lord of Makai then let out a subtle yet burdened sigh before adding, "There's not too many options out there for us. My people come first, Tsuzuki-san. I will do whatever is best for them. This civil unrest came at a very bad time. It's not just foreboding the end of peace in Makai or the end of peace between Makai and Meifu. These whole series of events, especially the poison that Enma spread secretively through Abraxas has marked the end of the peace and existence of all realms. Nothing and no one is safe."

"Is there anything that any of us here at the Shokan Division can help you with? Is there anything that I can help you with, even though it might not be much?" asked Tsuzuki as his concerned gaze rested on Abigor. He could see that although Abigor was making a valiant effort to keep a sense of composure together, Abigor was slowly but surely unraveling on all aspects. To him, Abigor was still the self-sacrificing and emotionally-transparent Tsuuri Troy -- a fact that greatly relieved him and at the same time made him extremely worried about the Lord of Makai.

A tightlipped Abigor replied, "I should be asking you that question, Tsuzuki-san. I'll do my best to find out the quickest and safest way to help Hisoka. There must be a way other than the options we've brainstormed together. If worse comes to worst, we have made a pact to do what needs to be done…and for that, my mind's at ease."

Tsuzuki and Abigor then entered the infirmary, with Abigor giving Tsuzuki a grateful smile as the shinigami gave him a friendly and supportive pat on the back.

Once Abigor and Ashtarote made eye contact with each other, Abigor gave Ashtarote a nod. Both demons bade farewell to the Shokan Division men as they disappeared for Makai.

Tsuzuki's soft smile then turned into a tightlipped one before it disappeared altogether as his gaze rested on a still-unconscious Hisoka. He saw Konoe and asked, "Kacho, any change?"

After letting out a sigh and pausing for a couple of minutes to gather the thoughts from his exhausted brain, Konoe murmured, "Yes there is, but it's not good. He's slipping farther away from us, Tsuzuki. I just wish that I could do something for Kurosaki."

Tsuzuki sat beside Konoe, his elbows resting on his thighs as he bowed down his head. This news from the elder man further burdened his heart and worsened his worry about Hisoka.

As Konoe saw Tsuzuki stand up, he frowned as he heard the younger shinigami say, "Kacho, please watch over Hisoka. Just like Abigor, I have to take care of a couple of things on my end."

The curious frown veiling Konoe's face deepened. "What matter is that?"

"It's for Hisoka, Kacho. If Lord Ashtarote gives you something, take it and give it to Hisoka through the intravenous tubes."

The old man was not blind nor unfeeling. Although he did not know the actual content of the conversation that transpired between Tsuzuki and Abigor, he could feel that the outcome would not prove well for the two. Nonetheless, he knew that the tone of Tsuzuki's voice as well as the myriad of conflicting emotions reflected in those ever-sorrowful and expressive amethyst eyes showed that nothing or no one could stop Tsuzuki.

Konoe reached out and held Tsuzuki's hand with affectionate tightness -- just as a father would do for a child. He could not say anything more and neither could Tsuzuki. He watched as Tsuzuki dematerialized before his very eyes.

After many minutes of pondering, a worried and grim Konoe walked towards Oriya's bedside. There was nothing that he could do at this point except to watch over his patients and to wait and see what would happen next.

--

"You are all mad! How dare you speak in such a manner! I ought to cut off your impertinent tongue and send you to the flogging masters!"

"Be reasonable, Lord Ashtarote. What chance do we have against primordials, most especially now that most of them have awakened?" asked one of the councilmember in a calm yet intent tone, the demon being one of Abigor and Ashtarote's well-known, reasonable, and influential supporters. He was cognizant that Grand Duke Ashtarote was enraged towards him and the rest of Makai's royal council. He was, however, wary of Abigor since the Lord of Makai quietly sat and intently listened to everything that had been said yet seemingly unaffected by the heated discourse behind closed doors.

Just when everyone thought that Ashtarote could not get any angrier, his eyes went blazing red literally and figuratively. "Our leader _is_ a primordial! We do not give in to anyone's demands or pressure tactics! We stood up against the primordials, Meifu's forces, and even Heaven. It has _never_ been our policy to cower as if we are spineless cowards!"

After spine-chilling and tense-filled silence dominated the room, Ashtarote's voice became calmer although his eyes still showed his contempt over the comments made by the majority of the council. "We have done this before, and we can prevail once more. Have we ever failed you as leaders?"

Another councilmember and strong supporter of Abigor and Ashtarote pleaded as he stood up and rested his palms on the marble conference table, "These are desperate times, my lords. You must see why we are proposing this, as much as it saddens us. Yes, Lord Abigor is a primordial but there are seven of them against our lord…eight if Tsuzuki Asato joins their ranks."

And another councilmember seconded, "Please, Lord Abigor. We have weighed the conditions given to us by the primordials during the Inquisition and this afternoon. Chijou is being destroyed. A treaty between the primordials and our realm will be beneficial to both sides. Secondly, I would not be surprised if treacherous Meifu would launch a war against us even though that side broke the treaty. The citizens clamor for Enma's destruction in your hands. The citizens will feel safer if a treaty between the primordials and Makai is in place. The citizens and this council have turned a blind eye all these eons because of your advocacy towards Chijou, your relationship with Lord Enma, and your unabashed belief and devotion in the very God who flung us down here for eternity. A civil war now erupts because of the rising conflicts. For the sake of Makai, your absence in shrewd judgment has to stop."

Through gritted teeth, Ashtarote asked in a tone dripping in anger and sarcasm, "You call having Great Duke Abigor step down and bond with a primordial a _treaty_? You call peddling the lord of this realm as a heap of flesh a _treaty _-- a _reasonable_ one, to boot? Did the effect of the sulfur fumes let all sanity and reason leave all of you?"

"Unless Tsuzuki Asato will accept and embrace his commission as the Brigadier Commander of Makai's demon army, then things might change…" suggested another councilmember.

A still-ill Abigor then broke his silence by addressing his council while he sat at the head of the table with his trembling hands being clenched so hard to stop the shaking and spasms coursing throughout his body, "Please do not include Tsuzuki-san's fate in this decision-making process. Only he should be responsible for his fate. Bad enough that you have made such decisions about how my fate should be without including me in your discussions."

The second councilmember said, "This is what the ongoing proceedings within these chambers are for, my lord."

While calmly gazing at the second councilmember, Abigor replied as he crossed his arms before his chest although his fists were still clenched, "I entertain vigorous discussion regarding all matters, not blatant lies. Lord Enma and Abraxas' poisonous work seeped within your minds as well as the citizen's minds and had taken root. The majority of you have lost faith in what we our respective legions can accomplish as a whole."

This time, a third councilmember had spoken. His eyes narrowed as he said in a quiet yet intent tone, "Do you remember when we had a debate such as this before but at that time the matter was regarding your relationship with Lord Enma of Meifu, Lord Abigor?"

Without hesitation, Abigor replied, "Yes, I do. And just the same as it was before, my personal business should not be a concern to you. It's a private matter and not a state affair, so I request all of you to respect my privacy. If I chose to have a relationship with Enma, that's my business. I don't mix decisions of the heart with the decisions concerning our realm's well-being. Now you're saying that in order to ensure the safety of our realm, I must have a bond with the primordials which go beyond diplomatic ties. Most, if not all of you, want me to go to bed the enemy -- figuratively _and_ literally."

Abigor's words dug deep inside Ashtarote's heart, the knowledge that Abigor had given in to Enma and now Caer made his heart ache.

The first councilmember said after the long period of tense-filled silence transpired, "Your policies and your visions will remain alive and well through Lord Ashtarote's leadership, Lord Abigor. The primordials' proposal would render you as an ambassador between Makai and the primordials. The citizens and this council believe in your vision, but sadly that vision will remain alive only if you allow Lord Ashtarote to lead us just as he had been doing all these eons after you left."

This time, it was Abigor's eyes that narrowed and hinted a dangerous red glow. He knew what was in the councilmembers' respective minds because for some reason his latent powers' awakening were amplifying his existing gifts. The thoughts that he had been exposed to from the ones around him angered him, but he kept those emotions under a tight lid and a façade of composure. As much as his gut instincts were wanting and pushing him to rip the councilmembers' limbs, his voice was calm as he told the first councilmember, "Stop skirting around what you need to say, councilmember, and just say it."

"Very well…. The debacle with Lord Enma, your affinity for Chijou and Meifu, your assault against Abraxas' realms, and most especially your open declaration of respecting God's will have ruined your credibility with us. If you wish for peace to remain in Makai, make sure that Enma is destroyed in tomorrow night's proceedings, step down from the throne, and go into the treaty with the primordials."

Remaining unfazed, Abigor deadpanned, "And if I don't…?"

"You will lose your throne one way or another, Lord Abigor. Our respective realms will meet each other in the battlefield. Oceans of blood will spill and bathe our realm. If you embrace this treaty with the primordials, it may even ensure your reinstatement to the throne," was the second councilmember's reply.

Stating the fact as succinctly as he could, Abigor said, "Do you think that you can scare me with war, Councilmember? I _thrive_ in war. I thirst for it. You know that warfare _is _my domain. The old Abigor might return once I accept the primordials' offer, councilmember."

"Then good," was the first councilmember's quick answer. "The old Lord Abigor was the one who made Makai great. He hated God and humans -- the very embodiment of the beliefs that we all carried when we rebelled against God and fell because of it. You brought back our dignity after our Fall. It would not be a bad idea if you return to your old ways…return as that charismatic visionary who brought peace and order to this realm. If we did not give you the benefit of the doubt, we would have just waged war against you and started a coup d' etat against you."

"Be careful what you wish for, Councilmember. I will watch your tongue, if I were you," said Abigor with quiet intent.

"Please think about it, Lord Abigor," added a fourth councilmember as he stood up and leaned towards Abigor. "You have until tomorrow night to think about all that has been discussed here."

Abigor looked at those seated at the table. He noted that there were nine others who did not open their mouths, and so he asked those nine silent councilmembers, "My esteemed peers…are these your sentiments as well?"

Each of the thirteen councilmembers, starting from Abigor's right and ending to his left, gave a respective nod or a quiet aye.

Ashtarote, as expected, was the only one who opposed the proposal.

Silence then followed….

After falling silent for a while, Abigor then said once he let out a soft sigh, "I will ponder and weight everything for consideration. You will all discover my decision tomorrow night. Otherwise, meeting adjourned."

As the councilmembers rose from their seats, they stopped as Abigor added, "By the way, councilmembers…."

Once he had everyone's attention once more, Abigor said, "You will all return to your homes and stop rousing the citizens' angers just as you have effectively done. You will also not confer anymore about this matter until after my decision tomorrow night. If any one of you violates this order, that demon will be put to death immediately."

The first councilmember interjected, "But we didn't --"

Then that first councilmember stopped when Abigor's eyes flashed more dangerously red. He kept his mouth shut knowing full-well that Abigor spoke the truth. When he gathered some composure, he meekly replied "yes" and quietly left the chambers with his peers.

It took a long while that Ashtarote and Abigor have been left alone before Abigor rose from his chair and led the silent walk back to his private chambers.

Abigor then walked towards the balcony with Ashtarote joining him once the latter had been ensured that the doors have been locked and the guards were instructed not to disturb them under any circumstances.

When Ashtarote reached the balcony, his eyes went wide and he rushed to Abigor's side. He held Abigor from behind as a pain-ridden Abigor was on all fours on the marbled floor, doing whatever he could to console or ease Abigor's pain without leaving Abigor's side.

As sweat and tears mingled and flowed more freely as time went on, Abigor murmured with clenched fists as much as he dared not make an unnecessary move, "I was doing my best to hold up. I did in the chambers, but can't do it anymore. Help me…. Take me there…."

The worry and the anger mixed within Ashtarote as he said, "Don't go to him, Abigor. This is _exactly_ what he wants to happen."

"Not to Caer… _The Pool…_ Take me there…" was Abigor's pained clarification. His fists clenched more tightly.

A chill traveled down Ashtarote's spine as he saw blood now mingling with sweat and tears for Abigor…those now trickling on the marbled floor in efforts to build small pools before Abigor. He murmured to Abigor, "I don't know where it is."

In-between labored breaths, Abigor told Ashtarote, "Take me there then leave me behind. Whatever happens, don't look back. Promise me that you'll protect Makai and its people with your all."

Once Abigor uttered those words, a portal opened to Abigor's right.

Ashtarote's sad gaze rested on the suffering Abigor. "Abigor, please. Don't listen to them. Fight those traitors. I will fight with you. Just don't go…."

"Those secrets will unlock when the time comes. I can't hold on anymore. Please take me there."

Before Ashtarote tried to help Abigor, he noticed how the trembling of Abigor's body became worse and the blood that came out from Abigor became thicker. He scooped Abigor from the floor and carried the weakened Lord of Makai, the two of them crossing the portal and emerging on the other side where there was a large pristine lake.

Ashtarote then laid Abigor on the ground. He then took off his cape and folded it neatly into the shape of a pillow, using that to cushion Abigor's head.

"This isn't the place for you."

Clasping Abigor's ice-cold hand, Ashtarote said, "This isn't the place for you, either. You belong to your people…and with me…"

"I'll be there to those who need me through you. I hoped for things to change from what I've seen. I hoped to return to Makai and keep who I really am. But I can't do that. They won't have it." Abigor's tears of pain streamed freely from him as he clasped Ashtarote's hands for reciprocation but could only manage a light squeeze. "Make a cut over my palm and fill a vial with my blood."

"But…"

"We're running out of time. Do it."

Although it pained Ashtarote to do so, he did what Abigor had asked him to do by taking out his personal dagger and slashing a deep cut over Abigor's palm. Once the rich blood flowed, he collected it in the vial pendant that hung around his neck.

When the deed was done, Ashtarote looked back at Abigor. His eyes looked as if he had done such a grave betrayal against Abigor. His heart felt a bit lighter as he saw Abigor give him a faint smile, that heart of his sweetly clenching and furiously racing as Abigor touched his cheek.

And all that Ashtarote could do was to plant a kiss on Abigor's skin, with him doing all his best to fight the tears most especially when he heard Abigor say….

"Go. Don't look back. Makai and its people are waiting for you."

Ashtarote nodded but before he rose from his crouched position, he bent down and kissed Abigor on the forehead and then on the lips.

The tears escaped for Ashtarote as Abigor reciprocated that kiss with such affection and sadness -- that reciprocal kiss being something that Ashtarote thought would only happen in his reverie since he always thought that the love that Abigor felt for him was only fraternal.

Ashtarote nearly melted with the kiss and touch that Abigor gave him, the latter pouring all the affectionate tenderness and waning strength within his body.

And then the kiss between the two of them deepened….

To Ashtarote, he finally understood what was going on deep inside Abigor through that kiss. He now finally figured out why Enma and Caer would seek out Abigor for there was a light inside Abigor that could be felt and experienced through shared moments such as this kiss between them. He knew that Abigor loved and cared deeply, but he never understood what Abigor had been showing him all these eons until now.

Another fact was that Ashtarote and Caer were the only ones who were open enough to accept how Abigor really loved -- the fact that became the undoing of Abigor's relationship with Enma.

Ashtarote wished that he and Abigor could have had time to foster that deep-rooted love beyond the borders of friendship and fraternity. But for now, every precious second was important…too important to let it go to waste by marring those moments with feelings of regret.

As confirmation that sounded similar to the sweetest yet most poignant music in his ears, Ashtarote heard a weak and struggling Abigor whisper in his ear as their kiss ended, "I've always loved you too --_ more_ than what you think. Please go to Meifu. Give Konoe-san the vial. Let Tatsumi-san be the one to punish Enma at tomorrow's trial. All of this must happen for our sakes…for everyone's sake."

Ashtarote nodded. After planting a chaste kiss on Abigor's lips while clenching the other's hand more tightly, he then let go and stood up. He said with a sad smile, "Until we see each other again, Abigor. I'll wait for your return -- no matter how long it takes."

Once Ashtarote said those words, he turned around and passed through the portal. As hard as it was for him to do, he did not look back until he reached the other end of the portal -- Abigor's chambers.

Ashtarote -- Grand Duke and interim Lord of Makai -- felt as if a major part of his soul had been cut off from him. He clenched his hands, feeling the cold vial which contained the blood of the one he loved all these eons. His heart clenched as well as he heard Abigor's bloodcurdling screams reverberate through the portal and then disappear once the portal closed.

This time, Ashtarote's held-back tears streamed down his cheeks. He sat on Abigor's bed, trying to regain his composure before he left to do what Abigor had asked him to do.

--

When Abigor had been left alone per his request and had let out that bloodcurdling scream that made Ashtarote's blood freeze, the primordials felt such a great disturbance.

No one, however, knew exactly what that disturbance was save for one person.

"Brother?"

Caer turned to Ruen and Dymion, the three of them stopping from their nice stroll in the beautiful garden of the vast castle that they share in the Pits of Hell. He responded to Dymion, "Abigor…."

Ruen and Dymion became tightlipped, the two feeling the emotions coursing within their normally calm and calculating sibling. They knew how their sibling felt agonized and startled.

Shortly thereafter, all eight of them -- including Tsuzuki -- felt this surge of power coursing thickly throughout their entire being. Save for Tsuzuki, the rest of the primordials knew what that meant.

All of them save for Caer inwardly rejoiced. It did not mean, however, that Caer was not happy with the event but his worry over Abigor overshadowed any joy in his heart.

"I have to go," said Caer to his two siblings as he lifted a hand to produce a portal.

Without any forethought due to his worry of what could happen to Caer should Caer continue on his journey, Dymion deadpanned, "Leave him be, Brother. You do not have to jeopardize your --"

Dymion's abruptly interrupted words were followed by a loud whop across the forehead by Ruen, which made him glare at his sister. "You did not have to hit me _that_ hard, Sister! What if something happens to Brother?"

Ruen rose an eyebrow, a hint of a smile still escaping from her lips although she was annoyed on how emotionally insensitive Dymion could be for someone who was attuned to nature. She turned to Caer, with her giving him her soft yet understanding smile laced with worry. "Hurry back, Brother. Please take care."

Caer nodded and ran towards the portal, leaving his two siblings behind.

Once Caer and the portal that he created disappeared before them, Ruen stared at Dymion and said in a tone that hinted her disappointment, "He left to see what is going on with Abigor. From the looks of it, Brother Mirmi's effective taunting stirred Makai's Royal Council and pushed things towards our favor. We are _this_ close in achieving what we have wanted all these eons, Brother. Let Brother Caer do what he needs to do."

Shaking his head and letting out a sigh, Dymion said as he led them slowly but surely back to their leisurely walk, "Abigor may be civil and interesting to talk to, but Brother Caer should avoid him. It is going to be Brother's undoing if he keeps up with this obsession of his."

The smile from Ruen turned into a knowing smirk. She then stopped walking, her mesmerizing green eyes focused on her youngest sibling, "What makes you think that the obsession is only one-sided, dear Brother? What makes you think that our most calculating sibling would let his obsession ruin his focus? Even if our Brother and Abigor act as if they are unaffected by each other's presence, there has always been something there between them."

"I know that, Sister, but I do not want Brother Caer to be bothered again."

As Dymion stared back at his sister, Ruen added with a reassuring smile as she held Dymion's hand, "Everything is falling into place, Brother Dymion. Just be patient. Tomorrow night, _everything_ will change."

--

Muraki sat on the huge rock that he and Oriya would normally sit and while away the time. As he smoked his cigarette and kept his gaze mostly transfixed on the crimson-veiled moon as he rested his back against a tree, he acknowledged deep inside as to how much he missed his best friend and his chats with Dymion.

The doctor then closed his eyes, his intuition and sixth sense much keener than it ever had been since the Shion University incident. The inward smile and rising anticipation mingling deep in the core of his being, encouraging him to let a knowing smile escape from his lips. "So you did come back."

"Release Hisoka from your curse, Muraki," was Tsuzuki's quiet yet intent words as his piercing gaze rested on the doctor.

Muraki's smirk became more sardonic. His expressive yet taunting blue-and-silvery gray stare met those deep and soulful amethyst stare. "So my puppet's _finally_ dying. How unfortunate."

Tsuzuki gave Muraki such a bitter and angry death glare, making the doctor more amused.

After Muraki let out a chuckle, he stood up and smirked. He lifted his arm and caressed Tsuzuki's right cheek with the back of his hand while his silky-rich voice rang softly in Tsuzuki's ear. "So tell me, Tsuzuki-san…. Should we play a game to see who gets what he wants again, or just talk as two proper gentlemen should?"

"I don't have time to play your childish games, Muraki," fumed Tsuzuki as his glare took a more dangerous turn.

An unfazed and still-smirking Muraki told Tsuzuki, "You may not have time to play games, but I have all the time in the world. I also don't have any interest in saving that pesky little boy you've been doting on all this time. It would actually be a joyous occasion for me if the boy dies."

The smirk escaping from Muraki's lips became more deliciously lascivious as he saw and felt how an enraged Tsuzuki's spiritual aura spiked to dangerous proportions. "I will give you what you want if you give me what I want, Tsuzuki-san. It's as simple as you saying yes and doing what you're supposed to do."

Tsuzuki was transfixed at the spot where he stood. His eyes went wide and his anger flared much worse than it ever did once Muraki whispered in his ear the terms of the agreement should Tsuzuki choose to accept them.

The shinigami and doctor gazed into each other's eyes, each pouring out the very complicated mix of emotions that one harbored for the other.

It seemed as if the night wind became colder and eerier, the two remaining quiet for a very long time as Muraki waited for Tsuzuki's response.

--

The portal immediately closed behind Caer as he stepped into the ground where the sacred Pool of Chaos was located. He sprinted as he saw Abigor crawling on the ground just a few feet from the pool.

Sensing what was going on, Caer thought as he ran towards Abigor, _"The Seal…. Abigor's seal on the Pool… It is gone. He…."_

Then Caer did not want to think about what was really happening. He saw how Abigor's normally-flawless skin was now marred with obsidian scales and bloody wounds as the latter continued the painful crawl towards the pool. He saw the deep wounds on Abigor's back along with the thick blood oozing out from them.

But Caer was too late since Abigor crawled towards the Pool of Chaos and dove head-first in its crystal-blue waters.

Caer froze, still in disbelief as he could not believe what Abigor had done. This was _exactly_ what he had been pushing Abigor to do, but why did it not seem to be as joyous or victorious as it should be for him?

In a couple of second, the crystal-blue waters became dark crimson eventually turned the pristine waters into a sea of blood. The water's surface was still, signifying that the one who recently merged with it sank to its bottom.

Caer jumped into the pool, not caring if he could not see anything. He closed his eyes, trusting everything that he had inside him to reach out to Abigor and hoping that he was not too late. He now could feel the Pool's draining effect throughout all aspects of his being.

The more that he felt the drain, the more that Caer persisted to find Abigor. His heart leapt for joy as he felt Abigor's presence more strongly as he reached closer to the bottom, his hand grabbing the other's limp hand.

The waters then bubbled on the surface, with Caer and Abigor feeling as if their flesh were being ripped and singed from the inside. When he felt that Abigor's heart was no longer beating, Caer shared the little air that he had in his body with Abigor through locking his lips with Abigor as he swam up to the Pool's surface.

Through Caer's persistence, he was able to reach the surface. With the little energy left inside him, he swam to the edge of the pool on to dry land. Once his feet touched the shore, he used the last ounce of strength that he had to carry Abigor to safety.

And once Caer managed to be on dry land along with an unconscious Abigor, he fell on the ground along with the one he saved. He closed his eyes, his body and psyche still feeling the huge drain that the Pool of Chaos had done to him.

Eventually, the physical and psychic drain was too much for Caer. Shortly after his body fell flat on the ground, he went on all fours and forced himself to stand up while supporting Abigor's weight.

When Caer fell, the Pool of Chaos returned to its pristine and undisturbed state.

A soft light filled the area where Caer and Abigor were situated, the light eventually filling the entire perimeter. The soft rays of light then intensified, thereby making it impossible for anyone to see anything.

Then the earth shook, the foundations holding up each of the realms trembled as a crucial link to a chain of prophesized events had just been fulfilled.

Caer mustered every kernel of strength that he could within his entire being. He supported Abigor as he willed a portal to open before him. Although it was harder for him to walk on shaky ground especially with his knees trembling from feeling drained, Caer entered the portal and disappeared with Abigor into the void.

--

Before Caer jumped into the Pool of Chaos to save Abigor, it had been a while since Konoe introduced Abigor's blood through a syringe and mingled those precious drops with Hisoka's intravenous drip and blood transfusion.

The two were grimly silent for a long while before Ashtarote murmured, "He left Makai for me to rule once more. Those ungrateful, wretched councilmembers…. After all that he had done for Makai…for all of us… They turned against him."

After a long pause, Ashtarote added, "Meifu also owes a lot to him. If he did not serve as a bridge between our realms, I would have never thought that all of you here at the Shokan Division were betrayed as well. If it were not for him, I would have launched a full-scale war against Meifu to reap revenge for his sake. I would have to be contented by merely putting those rogue councilmembers in their rightful place…strip them of their title and lands through my legions."

Konoe gazed at Ashtarote and nodded, a faint smile being given to Ashtarote. "All of us have been privileged to know the real Abigor. We'll do whatever we can to work these matters out together. He wouldn't have it any other way."

"I do hope that Abigor returns to Makai, although I still do not understand why he asked to be taken…let alone be left behind…at the Pool of Chaos. His condition was deteriorating but just as you said, he would not have it any other way."

Once Ashtarote finished uttering those words, Abigor plunged at the depths of the Pool of Chaos. Ashtarote felt a vise-like grip surround and squeeze his heart as if Abigor's pain became his own.

At the same time, the blood that was given to a still-unconscious Hisoka - Abigor's blood - began to boil within Hisoka's veins. A ripping and searing pain from within spread throughout his body, his eyes rapidly moving underneath the eyelids.

Then Hisoka's eyes opened wide, his body in spasms as Abigor's blood continued to mingle with his own blood. As the Pool of Chaos affected Abigor, Hisoka had been affected as well.

Ashtarote and Konoe held Hisoka down as the young shinigami convulsed. As the two held down Hisoka as securely as they could, the ground trembled violently not only in Meifu and in the Pool of Chaos but also in Chijou, Makai, and the Pits of Hell.

Shortly thereafter, a strong force flung Konoe and Ashtarote against the infirmary walls while Hisoka got thrown off his bed. The two lost consciousness.

Then a blinding light filled the infirmary.

While Hisoka cried out in sheer pain and bit his lip to stifle his yells, his back bled and angelic wings of white sprouted from his back. Those wings extended to their fullest span before disappearing, the agony and the drain causing Hisoka to lose consciousness once more.

**End of Chapter Thirty-Nine**

* * *

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yami No Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness) and its characters are copyrighted properties of Matsushita Yoko. This fan fiction and the original characters that appear within this fan fiction belong to PJ Zatken._


	40. Awakening

**YAMI NO MATSUEI - DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Forty - Awakening**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Part of conversation between Tsuzuki and Abigor_

_Break Room, Shokan Division_

_"I tried healing Hisoka, but it's not working. It should have worked, but…."_

_A grim-looking Tsuzuki asked Abigor as he watched the latter let out a concerned sigh, "But what…?"_

_"Enma's curse is on Hisoka…that's why it's barring your ability to link with Hisoka so that you could help him. It's also barring me from doing what you or I can do to heal him." _

_"That's impossible," said Tsuzuki without hesitation. He could not help but rise from his chair and then standing behind the chair that he sat on while he rested his hands on the chair's wooden back._

_Abigor then laid back against his chair, being silent for a minute as he drank his cup of tea. After placing his now-empty cup on the table, he leaned forward, rested his elbows on the table, and drummed his fingertips on the table. His eyes were focused on Tsuzuki._

_After recovering from the initial shock of hearing Abigor's statement, Tsuzuki added, "Enma-DaiOh-sama never put a curse on Hisoka. It was Muraki who cursed Hisoka while Hisoka was alive -- not Enma-DaiOh-sama. Three years after Hisoka had been cursed, he died."_

_"Then Enma imparted the power of his curses on to Muraki," Abigor declared with quiet certainty. "I dug deep down into the core of Hisoka's soul so that I could trigger his healing abilities. Hisoka is a catalyst empath so he is able to synch quickly into other people's thoughts, emotions, and most especially abilities. Being Enma's shinigami protected him from the fatal effects of the curse, but with Enma gone from the throne and from Meifu then Hisoka became the most vulnerable among all of us at the Shokan Division. The curse is affecting him just as it did when he was still alive."_

_Tsuzuki gave Abigor a probing gaze after he sat back down on his chair. "It was Muraki who cursed Hisoka, Abigor. Hisoka told me so."_

_"I saw and felt that curse, Tsuzuki-san. The curse is embedded in Hisoka's soul with Enma's seal affixing and searing that curse deep within him. Muraki might have been the one who cursed Hisoka but the curse itself is undeniably Enma's curse."_

_When Tsuzuki fell silent, Abigor expression became more rueful. He rested his hand on Tsuzuki's hand which now lay on the table. "There is a place that I can go underground. I may be able to find something hidden in those arcane books where the Pool of Chaos can also be found. I need to draw power from those books…tap into something that I haven't tapped into since I fell from Heaven. I cannot guarantee that it would work but it's worth a shot."_

_"But what if the curse __can__ be undone?"_

_Abigor then took his hand back and leaned against his chair. He pondered upon the scenario that Tsuzuki had just proposed. "Then it tremendously increases Hisoka's chances to recover from his injuries. There's poison coursing throughout his system and that curse is making the poison spread much faster. Lifting the curse will enable his body and psyche to be in sync with each other once more. When that happens, he can naturally tap into whatever gifts we have -- including regeneration and healing. However, what could help him is something that runs within me…not yours. He was able to tap into my powers and harmonize with it when Muraki captured us. He could tap into it again to get well."_

_The two then fell silent, each one doing his best to ponder and comprehend everything that has been dealt with. _

_"There's something about Hisoka, Tsuzuki-san. It's strange but I always thought that anything and everything that I had been before the Great Fall was taken away when I dipped into the Pool. During the interactions between us when I was still alive in Kyoto and when I returned as a shinigami and as Abigor, he managed to tap into those gifts and bring them to the surface. __That__ is his advantage from most of us. He can have dark and light powers that are not exclusively his under his disposal…at least temporarily."_

_Tsuzuki's forehead crinkled yet his gaze stayed on Abigor._

_Abigor then explained, "I was an archangel before, Tsuzuki-san. Angels, especially archangels, have tremendous healing and regenerative abilities because of who they are and what they do. If Hisoka can tap into those abilities by being able to reach that part of me, it will hopefully kick his healing and regenerative abilities that are now restricted because of that curse, the poison in his body, and Enma's absence from the throne."_

_"But you're not doing well, either."_

_In a quiet yet intent tone which was laced with a hint of hopeful certainty, Abigor replied, "It needs to be done, Tsuzuki-san. You and I know that fully well."_

_With thoughts of Hisoka deep in his mind, Tsuzuki murmured, "So what's about to happen…as in what will happen tomorrow night at the Inquisition?"_

_"I don't know, Tsuzuki-san. Even if I will it, my foresight doesn't give me the luxury of seeing events that will happen after tonight's council proceedings…so I wouldn't know if we'll be successful in saving Hisoka."_

_Tsuzuki fell quiet for a long time before interjecting, "But…?"_

_Abigor let out a deep sigh before telling Tsuzuki, "I felt something from Hisoka since we've first met. It became stronger as time went on. It just feels as if being around him stirs me psychically. It's even more intense than the pain that I went through when I was still alive and had turned into the same type of demon that killed my sister Yuta and all those other victims. I'm just thankful that I don't transform into that dark scaly demon anymore."_

_"Hisoka's been training under Kacho. He's a hard worker and he's disciplined. His powers are growing."_

_"Yes, I know. He was already strong when we met in Kyoto. He's even stronger now until Enma left the throne. You don't realize it but you're even stronger now than you've ever been, Tsuzuki-san. Everybody became stronger."_

_Smiling ruefully, Tsuzuki replied, "Time changes people, I guess."_

_Reciprocating that friendly smile, Abigor said, "Yes… Yes, it does."_

_"Although…"_

_Abigor blinked, surprised to see Tsuzuki managing to have his smile warm up. It was just a fraction of a warmer smile, but nonetheless the warmth behind that smile gave him a glimmer of hope that was lacking deep within his heart. He then asked, "__Although__….? Although, what…?"_

_Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes lit up. This time, it was his turn to rest his hand on Abigor's hand. "There'll always be things that don't change, no matter what happens."_

_"Such as?"_

_"Family, Friendships, and love, Abigor. If all else is lost within us, the people who embody such precious gems for us will sustain us…even if the only reason we stay is for them and them alone." _

_The Lord of Makai nodded in agreement, those words giving some warmth in his burdened heart. _

_Tsuzuki then filled Abigor's teacup before he filled his cup. After that task was done, Tsuzuki lifted the cup and said, "To friendships…and all of us making it to see a better day."_

_A smile graced Abigor's lips as he raised his cup as well, toasting and wishing for the same things that Tsuzuki had been earnestly wishing for even though matters seemed bleak. _

_**End of Flashback**_

A weak Hisoka opened his eyes. When he tried to sit up in bed, he quickly lay back down as the pain lanced throughout his body.

"Take it easy, Kurosaki. You're safe and you're healed. Tsuzuki, Lord Ashtarote, and Abigor made it possible," murmured Konoe although the elder man was still disoriented and hurt from being thrown against the wall.

When he noticed that Hisoka's eyes were scanning the room, Konoe added, "Tsuzuki and Abigor went to settle a couple of matters. Tatsumi and Terazuma are in Gensoukai. Lord Ashtarote's watching over Oriya Mibu.

Referring about Oriya, a startled Hisoka mumbled, "He's here?"

"Tsuzuki brought him here. He's dying from an illness, but he wouldn't die for reasons that are already known to us. Other than that, I don't know why Tsuzuki brought him here and what were the circumstances behind his decision to bring Oriya here. But do you remember anything? We thought that we'd lost you."

Hisoka looked at Konoe and murmured, "That thing was inside Father all this time. I didn't know. I --"

"You would've been more careful had you known. Is that what you're trying to say?"

The younger shinigami ruefully nodded.

Konoe smiled softly. "You're being too hard on you again. Things such as these happen. You've survived it. That's more important."

"Not at a time such as this, Kacho. There's only a few of us left and Terazuma-san's also injured. I've been training to be more prepared. I should've known…been more aware…more careful…."

Hisoka glanced sideways since he noticed an object that laid gaze then rested on the nightstand table. The pristine white feather looked magnificent and it radiated such a soothing energy. Referring to the feather, he then asked, "Kacho, where did _that_ come from?"

"From you, Kurosaki."

Hisoka's eyes then went wide for a little while, not believing what he was hearing as Konoe told him about the incident that happened earlier. His mind and body were still weak from what just happened to him, the efforts of comprehending what Konoe just told him made him want to close his eyes but he was fighting to stay awake.

"Just rest and get some sleep, Kurosaki. I'll be here. I'll answer questions when you wake up."

Hearing the plea laced in his superior's words, Hisoka mumbled "yes" and then closed his eyes. It took no time for him to fall asleep and give in to his body's need for rest and healing.

--

Once the portal opened by the banks of a pristine lake nearby the castle he called home, Caer staggered out of the portal as he supported an unconscious Abigor.

When the portal materialized, Naiaca and Mirmi turned as they felt that familiar aura that Caer exuded. The two were shocked as they saw Caer fall face-down on the grass and brought Abigor with him in his fall. They ran to Caer's side.

Soon, Lumys and Tellis ran towards Caer while the other siblings followed suit as they heard Naiaca's frantic call for help. The male siblings worked together with Tellis and Lumys carrying Abigor while Mirmi and Dymion carried Caer. Naiaca and Ruen led the brisk walk back to the castle, making sure that everything was ready so that the male primordials could lay the two unconscious ones on the large bed in Caer's bedroom.

The sisters worked together in changing Caer and Abigor's wet clothes into clean dry ones. Once their work was done, all of them stayed in the room and fell silent.

A sad Dymion stared at his unconscious older brother while thinking, _"What could have happened to you, Brother? Nothing fazes a primordial…__nothing__…"_

As Dymion finished his train of thought, he and the others stirred and went to Caer's bedside as Caer moved and opened his eyes. He smiled as he saw Caer give him a faint smile to let him know that everything would be all right.

Ruen then chastised Caer with a slight worried frown veiled on her beautiful face, "Brother, you are so reckless! What did you do _this_ time?"

A still-weak Caer chuckled inwardly, his groaned reply being, "Hello to you too, Sister Ruen."

The slight frown in Ruen's face became a pursed-lipped one. "Brother, that is _not _funny! You should have seen what you looked like when you came back."

Tellis then asked Caer, "Speaking of coming back, where did you run off to?"

Without hesitation, Caer said as he tried to be more comfortable, "The Pools of Chaos…. Abigor sank into the Pool and I pulled him out."

The rest of the primordials stopped for a minute, all of them having nearly the same train of thought. It was Mirmi who voiced out those thoughts by saying, "So you immersed in the waters? The seal barring us from its waters…Abigor's Seal…it means that it is…"

"Yes, it is gone."

Lumys smiled and said after he let out a contented sigh, "Then we have full license to use the Pool. All that energy is waiting to be tampered with. So another part of the prophecy came to pass. I guess you did a good job persuading Abigor to finally give in, Brother."

"It was not that," said Caer as he met Lumys' curious gaze. "Abigor was having trouble in controlling his powers. The seal that he placed long ago unraveled on its own. There was no persuasion needed on my part nor relenting on Abigor's part. It just happened."

Caer then looked sideways and saw Abigor lying beside him in bed, the latter still unconscious. At first, he could hear the shuffling of his siblings' feet as he sat up in bed. He then heard and felt the worries coming his siblings die down as they assessed that he was all right. He told his siblings, "I am fine. I just felt drained earlier. The powers of the Pool merged with mine. I guess it is just a normal process."

"That was careless of you, Brother," said Ruen as the worries within her began to dissipate. "We may be primordials but we are talking about the Pool of Chaos here. You could have been seriously harmed or worse yet, turned human."

"You know that would not happen, Ruen. I did not wish for it…not like Verus did long ago." Caer then looked down at Abigor again, with him thinking, _"What was troubling you so? You went to the Pool and sank in its waters…doing __exactly__ what you said you would __never__ do again. Why?"_

Naiaca inconspicuously motioned her siblings to give Caer his privacy. She then told Caer, "We will let you rest for now, Brother. If you need us, just call out for us."

A soft smile escaped from Caer's lips. His hand reached out for Abigor and stroked the Lord of Makai's long dark hair. "Yes, Sister. I thank you all for helping us."

Ruen smiled and squeezed Caer's hand affectionately. She then bent down and planted a kiss on Caer's forehead and cheek, with Naiaca following her lead and doing the same sisterly gesture.

The male siblings then expressed their respective version, each expressing how relieved he was that Caer was now safe. Lumys kissed the crown of Caer's head, that kiss lingering for a little while. Tellis did the same gesture that Lumys did but he also expressed his in gazing into Caer's eyes and giving the other a soft smile. Mirmi kissed Caer's head as he drew Caer close to him for a one-armed embrace, that kiss lingering as he rubbed Caer's back.

Dymion then approached Caer as his older siblings were done, the archer kissing Caer's cheek and hugging his brother while whispering, "Please be more careful, Brother. I want all eight of us to be together again."

Caer reciprocated that embrace, feeling how Dymion's worries were pacified once he wrapped his arms around his youngest brother. He then drew away from the embrace and then touched Dymion's cheek. With a soft smile, he told Dymion, "Everything will be fine, Brother. You will see that everything will be fine from hereon out."

Dymion nodded and gave Caer a faint smile. He then stared at Abigor, the young Lord of Makai still not looking well. He told Caer, "I do hope that you get everything that you wish for too, Brother."

Mirmi then rested his consoling hand on Dymion's shoulder once he saw the embrace between his two brothers ended, he told Dymion, "Come on, Brother. We will visit Brother Caer later. We will let him rest for now."

After he watched his siblings leave his room, Caer shifted his focus on Abigor. He held Abigor's hand and whispered in such an endearing and gentle way, "Makai, Meifu, Chijou, and Heaven do not deserve you. As you now know, no one has an idea on what would happen after tonight. Tomorrow night is another beginning for all of us. I do hope that you choose that beginning to be with me, just as you should have chosen long ago. I do hope that you would finally understand why I do the things that I do, even though I have trouble understanding those reasons as well."

To Caer's pleasant surprise, Abigor began to move. When he saw that Abigor's eyes wandered and scanned his surroundings, most especially when Abigor sat up only to suffer pain, he told Abigor, "You are with me. All is well."

Just then, another greater pain lanced throughout Abigor's body. He bit his lip as he felt the burning and tearing pain coming from inside his body worsen as the seconds passed. When he felt Caer's hand hold him, he squeezed Caer's hand as a desperate way to ease the torment he now endured.

Caer then whispered in Abigor's ear as he drew Abigor close to him, "I am here. Just focus. It is time for you to wake up now, Abigor. Just let it go and let it be."

Abigor closed his eyes, his teeth gritted in such pain as he rested his head on Caer's shoulder. The hot tears of pain flowed from him, his hand squeezing Caer's hand harder than before. Obsidian scales began to appear from his neck down and his nails began to transform into sharp metal. When he could no longer hold back, he cried out in such pain as the transformation within him began to manifest on the outside.

Then a slow but sure transformation happened once again for Abigor….

Angelic wings of dark crimson and blue-black sprouted from Abigor's back, tearing the white linen sleeping gown that Naiaca and Ruen put him in. The obsidian scales began to meld and turn into a shiny armor of black that followed the contours of his body. Before him and Caer now lay his lance which formed from his metal-like claws.

Unlike the other instances wherein the transformation wanted to take hold, this particular transformation was the longest time that Abigor managed to hold and maintain that transformation. The pain, however, was too grueling and his mind had lost all coherent thought.

As Abigor's body trembled and his eyes continued to become wide, his absentminded gaze began calming down as Caer held him close and soothed him. Eventually, he closed his eyes and let his primordial lover to pacify him. His new form was still intact, purely reminiscent of the Abigor of old who led his realm's army in countless battles throughout the eons.

Caer whispered in a soothing voice, "Abigor, see if you can will your transformation back. Just calm down and focus."

Abigor did what he was advised to do. Everything eventually dematerialized -- his wings, his armor, and his lance. He took in a deep breath, still being in so much pain. He did his best to forget the pain, especially since someone was there to be with him. Still not in his right frame of mind and senses, he closed his eyes and let his body rest against Caer.

"It is only a small matter of time until you are ready. But for now, just rest. You and I still have a night and a day to be together without any strings to bind us," said Caer with a soft smile and a reassuring tone, being satisfied with how Abigor was progressing in terms of awakening those powers. However, he knew that there was still a long way to go in terms of Abigor's awakening since Abigor still suffered from the same symptoms that brought the Lord of Makai to accept his rather indecent proposal.

A rather indecent proposal that was turning into something more meaningful, or so Caer hoped.

Being unable to talk but wanting to respond to Caer, Abigor snuggled closer to Caer and held the other's hand tighter as if he was expressing his gratitude towards the other.

Caer, however, could sense other emotions from Abigor. He could tell that Abigor felt lonely as well as the fact that Abigor needed him, although he knew that loneliness or necessity were not Abigor's reasons for wanting him. As much as he was touched with those feelings of affection and trust coming from Abigor, it was just too soon to tell what was really going on inside Abigor. Nonetheless, knowing that Abigor felt that way about him gave him hope.

Holding Abigor closer to him, Caer thought as his heart warmed up to the fact that the one he obsessed and cared for was in his arms, _"You will always be an angel. I waited all these eons for you. I am willing to wait a mere night and a day to see what will become of us. For now, it would be just you and me…no realms, wars, or causes to worry about."_

Once Caer finished his thoughts, Abigor looked up to him. His charcoal gray eyes met Caer's ice-blue eyes, with him being unable to hide what he was feeling or thinking at this time although he was not making any effort to conceal anything from the primordial.

Although Caer would always yearn intimacy from Abigor, he pushed those wants and needs aside from reading Abigor's thoughts and emotions. He closed his eyes as well, focusing everything on the one he now cuddled. He did not say anything and he held Abigor for as long as Abigor needed him in the comfortable silence that went on between them.

--

"My lord..."

Ashtarote turned to the four royally-dressed emissaries before him -- two from Abigor's legions and the other two from his territories. With quiet authority, he asked, "What do you have to report to me?"

One of the messengers from Abigor's camp reported to Ashtarote, "My lord, the citizens are up in arms. What the Royal Council said was true -- the citizens do want Lord Abigor to make a pact with the primordials. However, this stemmed out of the citizens' fear -- fear which the former Councilmember Abraxas along with his cronies and their emissaries have spread throughout the realm."

A silently steaming Ashtarote held back his temper and asked, "Did you refute such rumors?"

The second emissary from Abigor's realm replied, "Yes we did, my lord. However, the citizens are confused and angry. They wish to seek an audience with Lord Abigor as soon as possible."

Ashtarote deadpanned, "If they wish an audience with someone, it has to be done with me. Lord Abigor has matters to attend to and I am now in charge of the throne. Whether it be through Lord Abigor or me, they will still be dealing with the Lord of Makai."

The two representatives from Ashtarote's camp knew fully well that Ashtarote was enraged judging by the murderous gleam in their master's eyes. One of them asked, "What do you wish for us to do, my lord? As to the war campaign to claim all of Abraxas' legions, both Lord Abigor's armies as well as ours are working well together. We will be able to secure the realms by tomorrow night, especially since two-thirds of Abraxas' realms have already surrendered."

"Good, Lord Abigor and I are pleased."

Ashtarote then paused for silence, part of him wondering and hoping that Abigor was all right. However, he gathered his focus back to the matter at hand and told the four emissaries, "Spread this message to the entire land -- the majority of the Royal Council lied to them. It was the vile treacherous serpents at the Royal Council who made the negotiations behind Lord Abigor's back as well as mine. Tell them that they turned their back on the very one who did everything that he could for the good of the land. Tell them that they have put their lord at the mercy of Makai's enemies, the primordials. As to the war campaign, destroy anyone opposing our armies. If you find any Councilmember who had ties with either Abraxas or that traitor Chief Satori from Meifu, launch a full attack and seize that Councilmember's realms. Also take that Councilmember prisoner. I will deal with that traitor on my terms."

"Yes, my lord," said the four emissaries in unison.

"Now go," said Ashtarote, his gaze not leaving on the four who now bowed to him and left his presence. He then sat in the throne reserved for the Lord of Makai...a throne that he had occupied for eons in-between Abigor's departure and return to Makai.

As the royal guards closed the heavy doors to give him privacy, Ashtarote's thoughts drifted towards Abigor and the latter's fate. He felt empty, the memory of that kiss that Abigor and he shared stirred a myriad of emotions which penetrated the core of his very being. He closed his eyes, doing his best to relive that moment between them as a last-ditch effort to fill the longing that he had for his lord, long-time friend, and love.

Ashtarote clenched his fists, his anger stirring as he thought of the very ones within Makai that pushed Abigor to do what the latter had to do. He would make them all pay -- Enma, Abraxas, Satori, the councilmembers who betrayed Abigor, and everyone who had a hand to all these tragedies that now befell the Shokan Division and Makai. His eyes began to gleam with held-back tears, his anger mixing with the sadness over the necessity of leaving Abigor behind and all alone in that desolate place. He hoped that Abigor would return, especially during such a turbulent time in Makai.

The signs were there -- Makai was in the brink of a civil war and Abigor's enemies have roused the citizens' irrational anger...all at a time when the survival of all the realms were now in danger.

Letting out a burdened sigh, Ashtarote sank in the throne which he now sat. It was Abigor who dealt with such a problem before, not him. And now that Abigor was gone and the same problem now reared its venomous and ugly head, he did not know if he could be as successful as Abigor in dealing with such a problem while minimizing the bloodshed.

--

Terazuma rose from bed, unable to get a full night's worth of sleep. On his bed lay his shikigami, Kuro. At another bed which was across from him lay Tatsumi, the secretary stealing as much needed sleep as opportunity would allow.

Although still recovering and in much pain from his injuries, Terazuma walked out to the balcony and then looked at the very sight that he and Tatsumi had been staring at all night.

"_They're still up at that tree…watching all of us here,"_ thought Terazuma as he saw Kinu and Gyokuto sitting on a thick tree branch, the crimson moon and the blood-red sky being their backdrop.

Kinu and Gyokuto glanced at Terazuma's direction, the two not reacting as they gauged that Terazuma did not pose any harm against them. Out of the two, however, it was Gyokuto who stared at Terazuma much longer.

For a couple of seconds, Terazuma removed his gaze from Kinu and Gyokuto. He looked behind him and confirmed that Tatsumi and Kuro were still sleeping in their respective beds.

A rueful and tightlipped smile escaped from Terazuma's lips as sadness gripped his heart. He gazed at the spot where Kinu and Gyokuto were seated, his thoughts only managing to ponder, _"Kannuki, I'll never give up on you. I promise to set things straight between us, no matter how long it takes."_

When Terazuma saw that Kinu and Gyokuto remained stationary in their spot, a sad Terazuma went back inside the room, made sure that Kuro was comfortable, and then slipped under the large blanket that he and Kuro shared.

As Terazuma closed his eyes and thought that Wakaba was too far from his reach at this time, little did he know that Gyokuto picked up his emotions and thoughts. She felt a smidgen of pain at the core of her being, not knowing the source or reason for such minor annoyance.

--

"Here we are, Tsuzuki-san."

Tsuzuki scanned his surroundings, his blood still boiling after Muraki gave him the terms of lifting the curse placed on Hisoka -- this expedition that they were now in being one of them.

As the two walked side by side through the long series of hallways, Tsuzuki's anger dissipated and had been replaced by an ominous chill traveling down his spine.

There was the garden, although Tsuzuki remembered seeing that garden from a window. There was that blood-red sky that had been emblazoned in his thoughts. He remembered walking through these corridors as well as hearing the voices of the many who kept him company in those walks, most especially a rich voice coming from a dignified middle-aged gentleman. He recalled the ceiling as well as the marbled floors.

Muraki remained quiet, although he could tell that this jaunt was slowly but surely drawing the results that he wanted. He could feel how that dark aura within Tsuzuki stirred so potently as Tsuzuki felt more disturbed and more frightened.

The fog veiling those memories from long ago began to lift for Tsuzuki as he murmured, "The hospital. I was…"

The doctor gave Tsuzuki a disarming smile. "Yes, Tsuzuki-san. This is my hospital now. Seventy-something years ago, this was my grandfather's hospital. Our family took you in for eight years. It was the last eight years of your short life here on earth. I wouldn't blame you if you couldn't remember the details. After all, it has been a long time ago. You were also not in your full mental faculties at the time. However, I did not bring you here to reminisce those wonderful times under my grandfather's care."

Tsuzuki's eyes narrowed suspiciously, especially since Muraki's tone did not carry its usual sardonic bend. He then asked with an impatient edge to his voice, "Then why did you bring me here?"

Without hesitation, Muraki replied, "Isn't it time for us to get to know each other? After all, don't you think we've earned that privilege from each other? I am actually doing you a favor. I'm opening my house and everything that I am to you. You are free to roam around these grounds for this entire night. You can use that night to rest, find out every dirty secret about me, find whatever you wish to find in this place that my family has called home for many generations. My home is your home. My servants, especially my manservant, will give you your privacy. No one will stop you."

As his eyes narrowed more, Tsuzuki shook his head a bit. "I don't understand… Why?"

"Just as I said, it's time for us to get to know each other more intimately," said Muraki, his blue-and-silver gaze meeting Tsuzuki's stare. "I will be in my room, the one at the end of the hallway. You are more than welcome to join me there once you're done exploring. You can also feel free to ask me about anything anytime."

"This is a trick. I _don't _believe you."

A smirk escaped from Muraki's lips. "Believe whatever you wish, Tsuzuki-san. However, there are no tricks. Being too cautious will make you lose this opportunity that I now give you."

Through gritted teeth, Tsuzuki spat, "I know how you think. What makes you think that I'll just believe that you've suddenly given up on everything?"

This time, Muraki chuckled and his smirk became more pronounced. "Those beautiful amethyst eyes of yours…. They never conceal anything from me. What makes you think that I would ever give up in getting what I want from you? Make no mistake -- I am still picturing that day or night that you would come to me and give me all that you are. It would be much more rewarding and so delicious if you do so in your own free will."

Tsuzuki snorted, being utterly disgusted as he replied, "That would never happen."

"We shall wait and see, Tsuzuki-san," said Muraki in such a nonchalant fashion.

Muraki then approached Tsuzuki, fishing in his coat pocket and securing the key. He then drew it out of his pocket, took Tsuzuki's hand, and then placed the key on the palm of Tsuzuki's hand. He stared into those wild-looking amethyst eyes and said with an amused smile, "This is the master key to the house…or some call it a skeleton key. Make no mistake, there are many skeletons in every closet of this house. The question is whether those skeletons are figurative or literal. It's up to you to find out."

The doctor then began taking a few steps leading to the second floor of the huge mansion, but stopped as he told Tsuzuki, "Happy hunting, Tsuzuki-san. My invitation to join me in our room and ask me questions will always be open, and you're more than welcome to do more than just ask me questions. I'm looking forward to everything."

Tsuzuki's gaze never left Muraki as the doctor went upstairs. Once Muraki disappeared from his sight and he heard the faint sound of a door closing upstairs, he then stared at the antique key which was in his hand.

For many minutes, Tsuzuki's eyes scanned his surroundings. The ominous feelings began creeping into his veins. In an effort to forget and preoccupy his mind, he looked at the key in his hands once more.

Tsuzuki then felt this unexplainable tug within him, his instincts prodding him to leave the huge receiving area where he was now in and go to the dark corridors that was at his left. Clutching the key so hard that it temporarily planted its impressions on Tsuzuki's palm, he took the first steps to that long walk.

Whether it was secrets from his past, puzzles from Muraki's past, or clues about the supernatural forces that he and his peers were now battling against, Tsuzuki let his feet lead him to whatever direction he felt that he needed to go.

**End of Chapter Forty**

* * *

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yami No Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness) and its characters are copyrighted properties of Matsushita Yoko. This fan fiction and the original characters that appear within this fan fiction belong to PJ Zatken._


	41. Angels and Demons

**YAMI NO MATSUEI - DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Forty-One - Angels and Demons**

* * *

"These hallways never end," Tsuzuki mumbled under his breath as his eyes scanned his surroundings, his feet leading him aimlessly through the spell that Muraki seemed to have him in since he arrived in Muraki's home.

Tsuzuki then made a sharp turn at the corner, ending up in the large room at the end of the hallway. He stopped just a couple of feet shy from the large oak doors, a chill traveling down his spine for reasons unknown even though he had no clue what was behind the door before him.

Nonetheless, Tsuzuki's curiosity got the best of him and so he rested his hand on the door knob.

A few minutes later, Tsuzuki turned the door knob, pushed the door in, and peeked inside. He patted the wall, felt the light switch, and then turned on the light.

Tsuzuki's eyes went wide at first, then he looked at the up-most left-hand corner of the vast wall before him. He took cautious steps as he entered the room and stood in the center.

Before Tsuzuki were dolls of all kinds. Each doll was one of its kind, delicate, beautiful, expensive. The sea of dolls before him gave him a slow-crawling chill in his spine, his body slightly shuddering at the sight.

Once the chill subsided deep within him, Tsuzuki's eyes then scanned from left to right. Once he reached the end of that row he was looking at, his sight lowered down a notch only to resume the process of scanning -- this time from the right to the left. He repeated the process until he reached the lowest right-hand corner of the wall.

Scanning the wall once more, Tsuzuki froze as he spotted a particular Jumeau doll within the sea of dolls. He approached the wall and drew that doll from the shelf, having it sit on his arm as if it was a little girl and handling it with such care.

"_This was the same doll. He ended up buying it, after all," _thought Tsuzuki as he caressed the doll's gentle porcelain skin with his fingertips, admiring how delicate and beautiful this doll really was…a work of art.

Tsuzuki's mind slowly dug the memories of his first meeting with Muraki in Nagasaki. He never understood why the doctor was so fascinated with dolls. He thought that he was going crazy when he entertained the thought of Muraki having a softer and more human side when the doctor prattled on about the lovely Jumeau doll that they saw in a shop.

Looking and touching the doll in his hands elicited many emotions inside Tsuzuki, ranging from sadness to childhood nostalgia. Although the doll brought so many feelings to the surface, he ended up feeling comforted…understood…

Then Tsuzuki heard a faint noise behind him, stifled sobs to be exact. He slowly turned and carefully looked at the far corner of the room. He blinked, his feet carrying him towards the source of that noise as he carried the doll he had been admiring for the past few minutes.

Tsuzuki's heart ached as he heard those sobs, his distance from the source now confirming that the noise was coming from a little boy whose face was hidden as the latter curled up like a ball and faced the wall.

Although he was still being cautious, Tsuzuki crouched before the boy and rested his hand on the shaking boy's shoulder. He then got startled when he saw blood oozing through the boy's white shirt, the bloody marks hinting that the boy had been brutally whipped and the deep wounds were still fresh.

"Who did this to you?" asked Tsuzuki in a soft voice.

"Mother's very angry. She thought that I broke one of her dolls…."

Tsuzuki was angry yet for the benefit of the boy, he buried his anger on the cruel person who would do such a thing against a young boy deep inside him. He gently coaxed the boy to face him. It took him many minutes before the boy relaxed a little although the boy was evidently scared.

The child finally faced Tsuzuki, his face so handsome and innocent. His silvery-gray eyes still glimmered in tears as he gazed into Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes. He was beautiful and delicate-looking -- just as if he was a living doll.

And in a moment, Tsuzuki felt such an affinity for the child since the latter reminded him so much of Hisoka. _"He must be a nephew or relative of Muraki's. Knowing the bastard, he would've probably done something worse to this boy if given the chance..or maybe he did already, just as he did with Hisoka."_

"Please don't leave me, Sir," begged the boy, his silvery-gray innocent eyes glistening further from tears that continued to escape from him.

The shinigami swept away the unruly strands of platinum blonde hair from the boy's face, an empathetic and soothing smile escaping his lips as he reassured the child, "I won't hurt you. I won't let her or anyone else hurt you. I promise. What are you doing here? What's your name?"

"K…Kazutaka… Muraki Kazutaka…" said the boy to Tsuzuki, his sight unable to gaze fully into Tsuzuki's eyes as if he had such a deep sense of shame buried deep inside him.

Tsuzuki shuddered, his shaky legs willing to rise from his crouched position. He slowly backed away from the boy, that chill traveling up and down his spine once more. He clutched the doll and backed away some more, the boy reaching out to him for help.

No longer able to take it, Tsuzuki ran towards the door and into the dark hallways. He ran as fast as his legs could take him, with him clutching the doll as if his life depended on it. His mind felt bombarded with guilt and sorrow as the child's sobs echoed loudly throughout the hallway, his mind's eye still showing him those pleading eyes and their owner.

Wanting to escape that vision and preoccupy his mind, Tsuzuki ran faster ending up at another wing of the mansion only to end up facing another sliver of harrowing memories that he was not ready to see.

--

Caer stirred, his arm reaching out for the one who lay beside him and realizing that the bed was half-empty.

The handsome primordial sat up and felt relieved as he saw Abigor standing at the balcony and looking at the perpetual and ethereal night view. He quietly smiled when he saw an aura surrounding Abigor, the aura giving him a glimpse of Abigor's crimson-and-black angelic wings. Seeing Abigor in such a serene surrounding eased his soul.

Yet at the same time, Caer could feel sadness coming from the Lord of Makai. He asked Abigor via mental telepathy, his concern over Abigor being so evident in his thoughts, _"Is everything all right? Are you feeling better?"_

Abigor gazed sideways and smiled ruefully as he noticed how Caer joined him and stayed by his side. He then shifted his focus on the beautiful icy view before him and let out a quiet sigh before saying, "Everything's not all right, nor am I feeling any better. The symptoms are still there."

Although Caer could easily penetrate through the veils of consciousness so that he could read Abigor's thoughts, he opted not to. Instead, he asked -- this time, aloud, "Why did you go into the Pool? You know for a fact that it is already a danger even to us more powerful beings to dip into those waters, let alone immerse deep into the heart of it."

"We wanted to save Hisoka. Muraki's spell was killing him once Enma had been removed from the throne."

"You could have let Tsuzuki Asato…or Verus…save the boy."

"Tsuzuki-san's gifts would not be able to help him. Enma's curse and your primordial influence over Muraki blocked most of our abilities to help Hisoka without the Pool's help."

"So you went to the Pool and nearly destroyed your existence to leach out anything angelic…giving it to Hisoka so that he could heal? Why do you want to save him? Did your foresight tell you that it is to the best interest of God to save him? Are you hoping to return to Him? How do you expect to be able to return to Him if you have given up the majority of Heaven's birthright to save a lowly shinigami?"

Abigor looked at Caer and said, "Hisoka's my friend and so is Tsuzuki and the others. I wanted to save my friend. As to foresight, I couldn't see anything beyond tonight's Royal Council proceedings. You and your siblings have succeeded along with Enma in causing such a civil unrest in Makai. Hisoka, Tsuzuki-san, and the men from the Shokan Division have each other. The Pool helped ease some of the pain, but it's slowly but surely building up again."

Caer could sense the quiet yet intent words coming from Abigor. He was calm when he explained, "You know where I stand. You also know how I feel about you. Enma did most of the work. I used the chaos that he had created in your realm to get what I want."

"And that's me and the destruction of all creation," interjected Abigor as his charcoal-gray gaze met Caer's crimson stare.

The primordial said with quiet conviction, "If you are talking about our tryst as my way of having you, you are mistaken. I crave for more than just the deed or your body. We could have pleasured each other in bed for eons and still I would never have you the way that I wanted to. You know better than that. I may be God's enemy but I am not as evil as you think I am. I want what you have given Enma, but at this juncture I do not know if that would ever happen."

Abigor gazed into Caer's eyes. His hand reached out and rested on Caer's hand. He then looked out at the icy view before them as he said, "I know that you're not evil, Caer. I've always thought about you and your siblings as neutral -- neither good or evil. When you think about it, you're no different from a human being."

Caer chuckled and leaned against the marble railing, still calm and matter-of-factly. "Please do not insult me, Abigor. My brother Verus wanted to become human and look at what happened to him. He is now Tsuzuki Asato and he has been miserable all this time. As cruel as it sounds, it is good that Muraki Kazutaka is there to show him the folly of his ways and hopefully bring him home where he truly belongs. Sometimes, it takes cruelty to stir someone's soul awake."

Then after the two fell in a long period of silence, Abigor looked at Caer with a soft smile and asked, "Caer…"

Caer looked at Abigor, his ice-blue gaze probing and meaningful.

"Why did you jump into the Pool? You could've been destroyed as well. Wouldn't it be better off for you to get rid of me, especially since you don't know where I stand in this war?"

Caer's reply was, "I jumped in to save you. You were not in your right frame of mind when you slipped into the Pool. You were doing more than just saving Hisoka. You were trying to end everything, including your existence."

Abigor gazed into Caer's eyes. "Why are you so interested in me?"

"Do I need a reason to be fascinated or obsessed about something…or someone? Do I need a reason to save you other than my desire for you to continue existing?"

"Are you fascinated with me or are you fascinated about something else that I possess or embody?"

Blinking, Caer murmured, "I do not understand what you are implying."

"Do you feel the way that you do about me because of me…or do you feel those things because of what you think I have or could give you?"

Another moment of silence fell between them.

After letting out a subtle sigh, Caer added, "It takes a certain type of character to fall from grace and still hold on to such ideals -- ideals that my siblings and I scoffed at for eons. Tsuzuki Asato…Verus…is one. The men from the Shokan Division are the same. You are the same as they are. In answer to your question, I love you for you. These past couple of nights have been a rare gift for me. I wish that the gift could be longer…more permanent. I wish that this would be the choice that you would make tomorrow night."

This time, it was Abigor who took in a deep breath and sighed. He clutched Caer's hand with tight affection. " What I could never understand is why do you want to be with me, especially at a time like this. I don't have anything to offer save to keep your bed warm nor will I budge to compromise my ideals."

"Just as I said, I love you for you. I want you to be with me."

Abigor ruefully smiled, his eyes glistening with held-back tears. "I told you that when this started, there are strings to this arrangement between us. Things are not as easy as you perceive them to be. If I ever choose to come with you, it'll be for the right reasons."

"And you would not tell me what your choice would be?"

"I don't know what that choice is…not yet. I've lost my way." Shortly after his reply, Abigor leaned closer to Caer and planted a kiss on Caer's cheek. He then asked, "Are you all right? What you did was a big risk, yet you still took it just to save me."

Caer slightly nodded and gently smiled, his heart still warmed up from Abigor's affectionate gestures. "It will be hard for me if you eventually decide not to come with me. It will hurt me more if you cease to exist. We may be on opposite sides, but you do realize that we balance each other."

As the tears beaded at the corner of Abigor's eyes, Abigor told Caer, "Me too…starting from the first time you asked me to come with you eons ago."

"Then why do you look so sad?" asked Caer as he touched Abigor's cheek and then swept away the strands of hair from Abigor's face.

"I wish that the decision was easier to make. I wish that I could just make a decision where there would not be anyone to suffer the consequences of that decision."

The primordial reminded Abigor, "Your heart will not feel as broken as it does now should you choose to come with me. You are forgetting the part of the agreement that if you do choose to come with me, you will most likely revert to your old human-hating ways. You would not feel the burden of the consequences that your decision would bring. Verus, however, is another story. He would have more recollection that you would if he chooses to return to who he really is."

Abigor did not say anything. He closed his eyes, especially since his mind and heart felt so overwhelmed with not only the burden on his shoulders but also his powers running so thickly throughout his body and soul.

Caer then closed the physical gap between Abigor and him, with him wrapping an arm around Abigor's waist and telling Abigor in a calm and reassuring voice, "You will still rule Makai. I will make sure that you get your retribution against those traitors, most especially if you choose to come with me and fight God. The land that you fought so hard to establish peace and civility in will return to that state. But for now, you do not have to worry about that. We are here and well. No matter what happens tomorrow night, let us make tonight the way it is meant to be spent -- as if this would be our last night…our last time to tell each other how we really feel for each other."

"Or if what is holding you back is the fact that you would be fighting God, then I will have no opposition of you staying by my side or isolating you from all that needs to happen. You do not have to fight for a cause anymore, if that is what will bring you peace." Caer then smiled as he saw Abigor's eyes open from hearing these words from him. "All I want is for us to be together and happy being together. I have power and so do my siblings. What will give us great happiness is if you and Verus both choose to come with us."

The tears that beaded in Abigor's eyes flowed freely from him. Once Caer's soft hand touched his cheek in such a loving manner, his body shivered as many emotions filled his entire being.

The two then kissed with Caer initiating the kiss and Abigor reciprocating the gesture with equal affection and fervor, the gestures between them becoming more intimate. As each minute passed with them together, it became harder for Abigor to resist the temptations of giving in to his baser needs. It also became harder for him to contain the awakening of his powers as well as securing the coherence of his thoughts.

The intimacy put Caer and Abigor's minds and hearts at ease as the night grew deeper. They pushed away the fact that tomorrow, especially tomorrow night, would be another beginning for them and would clearly mark where they would both stand.

And so for now, there were no division…no sides…no reason other than the want and the need to be with each other in every aspect of one's being. Also pushed behind Caer and Abigor's minds was the fact that there were strings attached to their affair -- strings that they have to face tomorrow night.

--

This time, Tsuzuki tried to stop what was happening before him when his sprint ended inside another one of the mansion's many rooms. He had seen so much already -- his entire eight-year stay at this house in his last days on earth, Muraki's mother's slow but sure mental deterioration and how she transferred that obsession on a young Muraki, Muraki's father and his philandering ways, Muraki's grandfather's experiments on humans as well as Muraki, and so much more. There were indeed many skeletons in the Muraki family closet, but he was not ready for this one that he was about to see.

A few feet before Tsuzuki was Kazutaka Muraki -- no longer the young boy that he touched and tried to console but was now sixteen years old, fully naked, and yelling his heart out for help only to have those yells reduced to sobs. The shinigami's heart clenched and his spirit trembled as he tried his hardest to pull away the seemingly older brown-blonde haired youth away from Muraki only to have his hands pass through as if he was a ghost.

"Stop it!" Tsuzuki cried out, only to find out that his cries were not heard either. All that he could do was to stand there and watch history repeat itself. He could not help but picture Hisoka in Muraki's sad plight, especially since Muraki at that age resembled Hisoka not only in features but also in innocence at this very moment.

At the same time, Tsuzuki recalled how Muraki turned from violated to violator when he did the same unforgivable deed on Hisoka. He did not want to hear anything about it when Muraki prattled on about his deed with such rapt fascination during their afternoon together in Nagasaki, but to see such a deed done against someone was too much for him.

The act was violent and merciless, with Shidou Saki -- a name still unknown to Tsuzuki -- leaving Muraki with a smirk on his lips but not before he planted kisses on Muraki's trembling body while he whispered, "You've pleased me so well again, Kazutaka. You're so good in so many ways. We're not done yet, little brother. We're just beginning to get more acquainted."

And every time that Muraki tried to break free from Saki's hold, Saki held him down and intimidated him by caressing or kissing his body in so many lascivious ways.

Tsuzuki's blood boiled, his entire being wanting to destroy Saki as the youth left the room and left Muraki to nurse his broken soul and wounded disposition. He sat down on the bed and rested his hand on the young Muraki, a great part of him still wishing that he could touch and console the youth. He was helpless as the young and no-longer-innocent Muraki cried and clenched the sheets in self-blame and anger.

--

Hisoka stirred from his sleep, his body and mind still tired to notice how much he felt better. So far, the plan that Tsuzuki and Abigor had concocted to ensure his recovery would work from hereon out.

The young shinigami's gaze at the darkness before him was empty and sorrowful. He still could not understand how fast things had turned out. His father and mother were now dead. Yes, he was able to talk to them. He did also utter those three words that could bring peace into anyone's heart…the words "I forgive you…."

But the question that kept plaguing Hisoka was whether he had truly forgiven every harm that his parents had done to him. He knew that he still loved them in spite of all the ills that they have done, but if he did mean those words then why would he feel emptier now more than ever? How come it felt as if that sense of closure which forgiveness would ultimately bring about was not there in his heart?

Then Hisoka thought about Tsuzuki and how much he missed him. He needed someone to offer a consoling hand and the patient counseling that came along with such comforting gestures.

And so Hisoka closed his eyes once more as his body begged for more sleep, his heart hoping that Tsuzuki would be there beside him the next time that he opened his eyes. Soon, he fell asleep as he clung on to that hope inside his heart.

While Hisoka slept, a figure of light which had been observing him watched over and showered him with peaceful dreams to help with his recovery.

--

What broke Tsuzuki's heart the most was how the scenes between Muraki and Saki unfolded before him…and how the abuse had turned into an unhealthy attachment between aggressor and victim. He saw how Muraki's will had broken into accepting the violation, the only sign that Muraki knew that such acceptance was wrong was the silent sobs that came afterwards once Saki left after every sordid deed.

Tsuzuki also saw how more tragedies visited the Muraki family as Muraki's mother and father died only months apart from each other. He saw how Saki was a monster in the guise of an angel, the boy seemingly sad yet smirking deviously for he was responsible for their deaths. Once again, he stood witness on how the young monster fed Muraki's mother and father with poison -- all while he violated Muraki when opportunity permitted, this time the acts becoming more frequent and more humiliating to say the least.

Then the fateful day unfolded before Tsuzuki as he saw the young Muraki inching away from Saki to save his life after Muraki confronted Saki about their parents' deaths. His body shuddered and his eyes went wide as he saw Saki's body fall on the floor, a couple of gunshots ringing loudly and reverberating inside the huge house.

Tsuzuki fell on his hand and knees, his body trembling as his hands eventually covered his ears and smeared his face in blood. He repeatedly mumbled while he sobbed and closed his eyes, "No more…. Please…"

Yet the sound of Tsuzuki's sobs mingled with the sobs that came out from the young Muraki as the soon-to-be-doctor clung on to the trusted manservant while all three of them knelt in the pool of Saki's blood.

The sound of Tsuzuki's sobs and the dark energies that have been released within him shook the foundations found in all realms above and below. Such volatile and potent release of dark powers locked deep within him stirred the deepest part of the Pool of Chaos and awakened its dormant energies.

As Tsuzuki crouched on the floor and curled up into a human ball, a cesspool formed in the deepest part of the Pool of Chaos. With the stirring of its waters, the earth shook and the moon along with the skies took an even bloodier-looking veil. The power released not only shook Chijou but also the inner recesses of Meifu, Makai, Heaven, Gensoukai, and the Pits of Hell.

More earthquakes, hurricanes, hail, tsunami, and pestilence hit random regions of Chijou whichever could cause the most casualty -- some places getting more than one calamity. As to the rest of the realms, earthquakes and strong winds shook the foundations that held the respective realms in place.

More people joined the legions of those who were supposed to die and could not die as the candles that represented their lives became extinguished at the Castle of Candles, the earthquake and gust of wind hitting the Earl's manor and the Inquisition Hall full-force.

--

In Gensoukai, a twisted smile escaped Kinu and Gyokuto's lips as Kinu said, "It is time, Sister. Shall we?"

And so the two flew up to the skies and floated a few feet above the Imperial Palace, its inhabitants in a panic as strong gusts of winds and the earthquake plagued their realm due to Tsuzuki's powers being released.

Shortly thereafter, Gyokuto shot her silver arrows while Kinu flung his fireballs at the Imperial Palace. The wind brought much force to their attack, causing the barrier protecting the Imperial Palace to weaken even further.

The more that the two have seen the barrier weaken, the fiercer and more blood-thirsty they became…their pleasure curtailed for a second when they heard someone yell, "You broke your word, Kinu!"

Kinu stopped firing and then turned to see Tatsumi, the shadow master's umbral servants snaking around. He then told Tatsumi, "I obey only the Lord of Death! You are not only him, but you are also his enemy!"

"Stop now, Kinu! This is not you!"

Kinu's golden brown eyes gleamed maniacally, the smirk becoming more twisted than it ever was. "And what are you going to do should I choose to keep the attack?"

"Then one of us will die tonight, Kinu. I will not stop until you return to who you really are."

Gyokuto smiled and said, "Watari Yutaka and Wakaba Kannuki no longer exist, shinigami. I do not know which is more fun -- destroying you or watching you hope and pine for loved ones who are already gone."

A dead-set Tatsumi replied, "This is between you and me, Kinu. This was supposed to happen after the Inquisition proceedings, but you broke your word."

"It is two against one, shinigami," deadpanned Gyokuto as her feet rested on the ground and she joined Kinu's side. "What makes you think that I will let Brother lose to the likes of you?"

"Wrong, Kannuki -- it's _two_ against two. You and me…Kinu and Tatsumi-san…"

Tatsumi did not waver his gaze on Kinu and Gyokuto as he barked, "You're not well, Terazuma-san! Get back inside the Palace!"

"And what? Watch them keep going on like this?" It hurt Terazuma to see Wakaba turn into everything that she never had been. He still was not well and he left Kuro behind, not wanting his shikigami to be kept safe. Dressed as a noble Gensoukai warrior, he borrowed a bow and arrows as well as a wooden staff from the Imperial Palace's armory courtesy of a still-debating Sohryu.

Gyokuto laughed heartily. "You are foolish! You think that you can defeat holy beings such as us? You did not even bring your shikigami with you!"

Tatsumi's eyes widened at that revelation about Terazuma but before he could react or yell at Terazuma to stand down and return to the Palace, the two floated above them and began firing their respective weapons on the two of them.

Terazuma yelled at Tatsumi as a shadow shield protected him from the first wave of arrows, "Fight your own battles, Tatsumi-san! Focus on Kinu alone!"

"You idiot! You'll die! Go back to the Palace! They need you inside!" was Tatsumi's reply at he fired back at Kinu and Gyokuto with his shadows.

"We need you, too! I don't want to lose them and I don't want to lose you -- especially to them! We're in this together!" Terazuma deadpanned as he fired a rain of arrows toward Gyokuto with such skill and speed, now realizing that the bow and arrows were mystical since his arrows had been replenished each time they were used.

Tatsumi and Terazuma's gazes met, with them having an understanding on what needed to be done. Tatsumi finally understood what Terazuma had in mind. They then ran while the attacks kept going on, prompting Kinu and Gyokuto to run after them. Shortly thereafter, the four distanced away from the palace to give the rest of the shikigami time to prepare.

Tatsumi and Terazuma then led Kinu and Gyokuto into the meadows, the assault between both sides resuming full-force and both sides successful in wounding their enemy.

Soon, Gensoukai's skies became bloodier as dark aura coming from powers released from the Pool of Chaos saturated the skies and the realms while the bloody battle to the death continued.

**End of Chapter Forty-One**

* * *

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yami No Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness) and its characters are copyrighted properties of Matsushita Yoko. This fan fiction and the original characters that appear within this fan fiction belong to PJ Zatken._


	42. Grudges and Crosses to Bear

**YAMI NO MATSUEI - DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Forty-Two – Grudges and Crosses to Bear**

* * *

The ground shook throughout Meifu which prompted Oriya to sit upright no matter how drained he felt. His eyes were as wide as he could possibly make it and they scanned his now-foreign surroundings.

Then the earthquake eventually stopped but that did not stop Oriya's eyes from wandering and scanning everything around him.

From a corner of the room, a voice told Oriya, "You're not dead yet, Oriya-san. You're in Meifu, but you're still very much alive."

Oriya's eyes were still focused on the beautiful and perpetually-blooming trees outside his infirmary room window although his vision was rather blurry. The earthquake that just happened now shattered the dream-like impression of where he was now in. He asked Konoe, "Who brought me here? Where's Muraki?"

The Shokan Division Chief gave Oriya an understanding smile. He stood up from his chair, approached closer to Oriya's bedside, and then helped Oriya sit up. "Tsuzuki brought you here per Muraki's request. He did not give me details, but this stemmed out of an agreement between the two of them. As to Muraki, he's still causing havoc but he wanted to ensure your safety. Tsuzuki told me to do everything that I can to save your life while making you feel as comfortable as possible in spite of the many restraints we're dealing with. I'm not only doing this to comply with Tsuzuki's request. Taking care of you is also my way of returning the favor you've extended to my men before in Kyoto, especially to Kurosaki."

"Thank you –"

Konoe then smiled more warmly, the smile comforting and fatherly in spite of the situation he had been dealing with lately. "My name's Konoe, Oriya Mibu. I'm the chief of the Shokan Division. You're here in my Division's infirmary. You'll be under our care and protection for as long as it takes."

The two men were quiet, with Konoe observing Oriya while Oriya continued to gaze outside the window. Although the skies were bloody red, the two respectively thought that the sakura trees and the blanket of silky petals outside were still an aesthetically-pleasing sight to behold. To them, it was just easy to lose one's train of thought simply by gazing outside the window.

Oriya thought out loud while his gaze did not waver, "Everywhere I go, there's doom painted across the skies. No matter how beautiful the place may be, there's no way to deny where we're heading. The garden behind my home is like the view outside…like Meifu. The sakura trees bloom all year round, the trees are full of petals even though there's a lush blanket of petals on the ground."

After letting out a subtle yet burden-filled sigh, Konoe said while his gaze remained transfixed at the view outside the window, "We shall see what'll happen next. Tonight's the trial that determines everyone's fate."

"Whose trial?" asked Oriya while his eyes squinted and eventually closed, the younger man now feeling how his energy was being sapped out from talking and sitting up.

"Enma-DaiOh-sama… Chief Satori from the Peace Preservation Bureau…. Lord Abigor… Tsuzuki…. The first two are accused for wrongdoings. Lord Abigor and Tsuzuki are being asked to decide on whether they should go with the primordials. It's a long story, but this trial has so much impact on everyone. The ongoing calamities at Chijou are just the beginning for worse things to come for all realms."

"And Muraki's involved – am I correct?"

"Yes, he is. He has been an emissary for the primordials. There has also been a conspiracy between top heads of Meifu which include Enma-DaiOh-sama. The majority of Makai's Royal Council is also involved. I wouldn't be surprised if he was involved in the earthquake that we just experienced."

Oriya fell silent. He knew that Muraki still had not given up his obsession, namely Tsuzuki. He also remembered the tryst that Muraki and he had shared. He was thankful that Konoe kept him company although the older man respected the silence that he wished to have. To him, Konoe's company and silence were precious gifts and rare displays of empathy that a perfect stranger could ever give.

And so the seemingly introspective and meditative silence between the two men continued….

Instead of lamenting over the fact that Muraki had once again chosen to drown in his obsession, Oriya concentrated on his desire to live as much as it physically, emotionally, and spiritually hurt and taxed him.

* * *

The earthquake and the other "acts of God," however, continued in Chijou. The Pool of Chaos' waters continued to stir on its own, the abundant reservoir of mystical energies now awakening to its full potency. It not only shook the foundations that caused each realm's continued existence but it also touched those who had the gifts to sense and serve as vessels for such volatile powers.

And Tsuzuki was feeling such power reach out to him as well as awaken from within him. As his entire being was filled with chaotic powers which awakened the powers that he suppressed all this time, his mind's eye panned out visions of the past from Muraki, Hisoka, and most especially his life. His mind replayed the screams of those who died the night that Ruka died. He saw images of how he clutched Ruka's headless body in his arms while the entire town and its people burned to oblivion. The past and the present collided for him. His turbulent and now-unhinged mind could no longer tell if the past that he saw in his mind's eye was his, Hisoka's, Muraki's, Troy's, or one of the hapless souls that he had collected as a shinigami.

The amethyst-eyed shinigami also saw the now-unfolding present as the calamities struck throughout Chijou and caused another wave of deaths by the multitude. His heart felt heavier as he recalled the seemingly-innumerous souls that he had to collect since Enma left the throne.

There was too many to count.

There was too little time to comfort the suffering before cutting their thread of life.

There was too many waiting for ultimate relief so one had to quickly follow the other.

There was too many to comfort and save.

Too many or too little, each one served as a heavy weight in the heart and conscience.

The memory that replayed the most in Tsuzuki's head, however, was at the night he first lost his mind…the night that his dear sister died. The memory was so vivid that he could feel the twitching of Ruka's body in his arms and smell the heady scent of blood and sulfur in the air that he now breathed. He felt as if he was suffocating as he cried and murmured, "No more…. Please…. No more…. Can't help…."

Muraki stood a couple of feet from where Tsuzuki was a sobbing mess. He watched in silence as the shinigami trembled and was curled up like a ball while he heard those sobbed pleas being repeated.

As the misty illusions replaying the past disappeared, all that was left to be heard was Tsuzuki's sobs and mumbled pleas for relief.

The doctor crouched beside Tsuzuki, with him resting a gentle hand on the shinigami's waist. He was tightlipped as he felt Tsuzuki's body tighten up from his touch, his voice calm and did not bear the usual touch of sarcasm or taunting. "You _can_ help, Tsuzuki-san. You have such power flowing within you…power that any being would sacrifice anything and everything to possess. You and I are destined for something over and above our suffering."

Tsuzuki then shivered as he felt Muraki's hand rest on his cheek. He was so afraid to open his eyes because he might see something that he would send him further into madness.

"Tsuzuki-san, please…."

There was something about that rich voice and the gentle touch that coaxed Tsuzuki out of his shell, although his body tightened up much further as he remained curled up on the floor. He opened his eyes and he saw the doctor looking at him, his mind no longer registering that the man in white had antagonized, taunted, and tormented him for a handful of years now.

"Come with me, Tsuzuki-san. I won't hurt you. Things have changed since last time. What you see wouldn't hurt you anymore. If you want for it to go away…if you want to understand…then come with me," said Muraki as he offered his hand for a nearly-insane and sobbing Tsuzuki to take.

The shinigami's eyes then dared to look into the seemingly-empathetic doctor's silvery gray-and-blue eyes. His entire being ached for a myriad of reasons as he heard the other say, "You've seen the suffering since you've left your true home. Once you come home and embrace your true self, all of this will stop. So please come with me, for your sake…."

After the two exchanged gazes, with Tsuzuki's gaze showing how fast his sanity was fleeing him, Tsuzuki's shaky hand reached out and rested on Muraki's open hand. His heart clenched as he felt the doctor tighten the hold of his hand and drew him closer to be cuddled.

A soft ray of light flooded over the two men, the two eventually dematerializing from Chijou – the only remaining sounds left behind were Tsuzuki's subsiding sobs and Muraki's soft voice soothingly shushing Tsuzuki so that the shinigami would calm down.

* * *

A thick and never-ending rain of silvery arrows clashed against golden ones…

Fireballs of light flung down from the skies and were mostly blocked by shields of shadow….

An aurora that captured all the colors of the rainbow veiled over the moonlit sky of crimson, with the four combatants not noticing the change yet the shikigami taking note of it and taking it as a long-awaited sign….

The hail of assaults – whether it be arrows, fireballs, or shadows – were now mingled with blood coming from deep wounds incurred by their respective senders….

And the assault against each other escalated into greater heights still as each of the four used the trees, boulders, and any other part of their surroundings as his or her way to gain momentary leverage to launch another hurtful assault.

What used to be the lush forest was now an inferno surrounding the four of them. The sight was similar to what Gensoukai had gone through when the war broke out. That war was the same war that marked the imprisonment of Kurikara for eons and the fallout of a long-standing friendship between Kurikara and Sohryu.

None of the four combatants was deterred from the fire's heat, most especially Kinu who took such great relish in unleashing such destruction upon the land and injury upon his enemies.

Gyokuto also joined Kinu's glee, with her sending a heavier rain of arrows towards Terazuma but knowing that Tatsumi would get a fair share of them as well.

Throughout the assault, Kinu and Gyokuto have taken advantage of their wings and power of levitation so that their assaults were coming from above. Secondly, their enemies need to exert greater effort in launching attacks towards them from their location.

For Tatsumi and Terazuma, the two did their best to narrow the leverage that Kinu and Gyokuto have against them but the effort became more taxing to their dwindling physical strength. The only thing sustaining them was their respective desire to bring back Watari and Wakaba, no matter what the cost might be.

Kinu and Gyokuto then read each other's minds and a knowing smirk escaped from their respective lips. Once Gyokuto released her next batch of deadly arrows in the air, Kinu hurled his fireballs towards them and turned them into arrows of fire hurling down towards Tatsumi and Terazuma.

Before the rain of fiery arrows reached Tatsumi and Terazuma's danger zone, a greater gush of fire enveloped the arrows and melted them. Immediately after they melted, a strong gust of wind blew the now-melted arrows away and flung Kinu and Gyokuto against some of the burning trees around them.

Another gust of wind blew shortly thereafter. This time, it carried water which sapped out the fires to salvage whatever was left of the fiery forest. Shortly thereafter, the land ridden with fire became filled with smoke from the dying embers.

A startled Tatsumi and Terazuma looked behind them and were greatly relieved to see Suzaku, Kurikara, Sohryu, and Byakko running by their sides after aiding them. Suzaku and Kurikara held fast to their swords while Byakko held on to his staff.

Byakko told Tatsumi and Terazuma with worry laced in his voice while his eyes were focused on the direction where Kinu and Gyokuto were flung away, "Are you two all right?"

"Yes," was Tatsumi's short and firm reply while Terazuma managed a nod for his response. As the two looked up at the sky, this was the first time that they noticed the rainbow-like aurora above them. Their minds, however, were to weary and focused on the battle before them even though there were no movements coming from Kinu and Gyokuto's direction.

"Is the palace all right?" asked Terazuma who bit back a grunt from the pain coming from his deep wounds and broken bones from new and old injuries.

"Yes, it is," said Kurikara, with him leading the others through a cautious walk towards the area where Kinu and Gyokuto were flung to by the winds.

"Are you all right, Terazuma-san?" was Suzaku's question as she saw Terazuma stop, look up at the sky, close his eyes, open up his palms, and have his face reflect the many emotions coursing throughout him.

"I haven't felt rain or water this way for a long time," replied Terazuma, his voice reflecting how he considered this moment as a miracle. It was true because a touch of a female or Hisoka or a touch of water would bring Kuro, his shikigami, out of him and into a rampage lest Wakaba intervened through her magic. If showers were not a necessity then he would have forgone those too, but since they were a necessity then the arrangement was for Wakaba to be in his apartment as he bathed in the morning. It was the only assurance that they had for Kuro not to run amuck in his neighborhood.

Yet as much as Terazuma enjoyed this miracle, he felt empty by not having Kuro with him. As much as there were many things that he could not do because of his parasitic relationship with Kuro, he still considered and valued Kuro as an inseparable part of him.

Suzaku stayed behind with Terazuma while Byakko, Kurikara, and Tatsumi went to location where Kinu and Gyokuto should have fallen which was only about twenty feet from where they stood. They then heard Byakko yell out, "They are not here anymore!"

"The danger's still not over," murmured Terazuma as he bowed his head and closed his eyes, trying to keep the strength on his legs even though he was getting weaker from the loss of blood.

"But at least this will be a welcome break for you to heal, Terazuma-san," said Suzaku in a comforting voice as she rested a gentle hand on his back.

"Kannuki and Watari-san…. They're –"

"We will get them back. We will all work together on that. Master and all of us shikigami will not have it any other way," was Suzaku's reassurance to a heavily-wounded Terazuma. A tightlipped smile escaped from her lips as the others joined him, with Tatsumi not faring out well either due to deep cuts throughout his body.

Everything seemed peaceful for now although the air was heavy with the mingling dark aura that was stirred and released from the Pool of Chaos and the aurora above.

The group turned around from the embers and headed back to the Imperial Palace. The three shikigami kept a vigilant eye on Tatsumi and Terazuma as they walked back since they noticed how the two were doing their best to hide how much the injuries of old and new hurt them.

However, the vigilance was not enough as a fiery arrow from above shot out and flew.

"Tatsumi-san – watch out!" was Terazuma's cry as he pushed Tatsumi out of the way.

As a result, the fiery arrow intended for Tatsumi hit Terazuma from the back and pierced through his chest. The fire from the trajectory caught his clothes on fire.

Terazuma's screams pierced throughout the forest as the mystical fire lapped his skin.

* * *

As Hisoka had slept, the figure of light continued to watch over him. It showered its essence of peace and contentment within the young shinigami while its hand of light ghosted over the fine strands of blonde hair – all while being careful not to wake the other.

It then lifted its face, as if it sensed that its presence was needed elsewhere for a little while. It spread its angelic wings of light and disappeared.

The figure reappeared in Oriya's room where Oriya now slept and had been visited by dreams marred by horror and sadness. It sat by his bedside, its fingers ghosting over his clammy skin and taut lips.

Just as the figure of light did for Hisoka, it showered its powers to bring about peace on Oriya. Its forehead then touched Oriya's cold forehead as if it was uttering a prayer to give any type of relief for the gravely-ill swordsman. It focused all its energies in calming down Oriya's turbulent dreams and bringing him to a more peaceful state of mind and heart.

The mysterious and angelic figure of light knew the two people who filled Oriya's heart – Muraki and Ukyo. It knew how deeply and truly he loved both of them, with Ukyo claimed by death due to her frail body and Muraki claimed by his long-standing obsessions.

The figure most especially knew how lonely Oriya had been, its heart aching for Oriya.

As the angelic figure touched Oriya's cheek, it shed its tears. Its tears manifested into precious pearls which rolled over Oriya's skin and landed on his bed. It stayed in its intimately close position with Oriya until it was certain that his dreams fully diverted into ones filled with hope and peace, not caring as to how hard or how long the process of helping him had been.

After the figure prayed in peace, it then thought as if it was talking to Oriya,_ "You've always watched over others. In life and death, I would always watch over both of you. But for now, you must exist. You'll know what you must do when the time comes."_

Once those words have finished manifesting in its thoughts, the figure then planted a deep kiss on Oriya's lips. Another tear escaped from it as it spread its wings and wrapped them for warmth and protection. Although its presence was no longer in the naked eye, the figure was there watching over Hisoka and Oriya.

Konoe, who was in the other bed, stirred from his sleep…. He noticed the weird glow from the other side of the room. He saw the figure of light for a split second before it disappeared by Oriya's bedside. His eyes momentarily blinked and then they grew weary once more as he was called back by his weary body to get more sleep.

As to Oriya, his dreams became more peaceful. His mind was filled with images of a happier time wherein Muraki, Ukyo, and he were younger…a time where Muraki was not yet fully tainted and scarred by suffering and obsession.

* * *

The rest of the primordials gathered in the library, with Caer being excused because he was now spending time with Abigor. Their brother's absence, however, did not deter them from knowing what was going on and so a crystal orb floated which served as a monitor of activities within Caer's room. Caer did not know about it nor would he probably care, so the siblings carried on with the conversation on what could possibly happen at tomorrow night's Inquisition while they glimpsed from time to time what was going on between Caer and Abigor.

The hours had passed with Mirmi and Lumys taking turns in leading the discussion which was strategic options that they have in creating havoc in all the realms depending on the outcome of tomorrow night's Inquisition. Even though they see that Abigor and Caer were falling for each other, which to them was highly favorable to their cause, they also covered the plans to be carried out against Makai in case Abigor said "no" in joining them.

The heavier topic of the primordials' discussion was the actions to be taken in case Tsuzuki said "no" to returning home and re-embracing his true self.

Dymion glanced sideways as he now felt Muraki's presence materializing in the room that he and his siblings were now in. He asked, "Did your plan work, Muraki?"

Muraki's reply was, "It actually worked better than I expected. He's with me."

All the primordials present in the room turned and abandoned all discussion as well as their place in the room. They went towards the now fully-materialized Muraki with a shivering Tsuzuki in his arms.

Naiaca led Muraki to the room that used to be Verus, Tsuzuki's primordial self. She and the rest of the siblings have always been grateful to Caer's undying belief and boundless sibling dedication in their awakening. To her, one of the signs of Caer's fervent hope is keeping their rooms tidy and untouched – starting with Verus who had left the Pits of Hell eons ago.

Ruen told Lumys, "They are sleeping right now. Awaken Brother Caer quietly so that we do not disturb Abigor's rest. Tell Brother Caer that our long-lost brother is here for the evening as well."

Muraki laid Tsuzuki on the large and soft bed, with Tsuzuki curling up into a ball due to a combination of fear and pain on all levels of one's being.

As soon as Tsuzuki's body rested on the bed, Ruen took off his shoes while Tellix brought clean clothes for him to wear. Dymion, on the other hand, brought a basin filled with hot water while Mirmi had a face-towel to be used along with the hot water to help Tsuzuki relax.

While Naiaca gave Tsuzuki a sponge bath, her heart felt a pinch as Tsuzuki shook from the touch. She whispered, "You are safe now, Tsuzuki Asato. No one here will harm you. I promise you this. Please relax."

For the first time since Muraki brought him to the Pits of Hell, Tsuzuki opened his eyes and saw Naiaca. He whispered, "Nee-san….?"

With a soft smile escaping from her lips, Naiaca replied as her eyes brimmed with tears of joy, "Yes, Verus. I am your Sister. All of your siblings are here. We have been waiting for you to come home to us. Our friend, Muraki, brought you home to see us…even for just one night."

The other primordials along with Muraki watched the tender scene between Naiaca and Tsuzuki, with Caer and Lumys joining them while Caer fastened his robes for decency's sake. Each primordial sibling felt the importance of this poignant moment, for this was the first time that all eight siblings have been together since Verus – Tsuzuki's primordial self – had left to become a mortal.

And ever since Verus had left, each primordial hated the human race more. Their hatred for the mortals escalated even further as they became silent witnesses to the abuses that Verus' many mortal lives had endured – most especially as Tsuzuki Asato.

"No more…. Please… I don't want to see things or hurt anymore," begged Tsuzuki to Naiaca, his soft sobs starting once more as he stared at Naiaca and the others. His body momentarily shivered as his shirt had been taken off and his upper body given a sponge bath.

"It is your gift, Verus," explained Naiaca as she did the best that she could to finish her task.

By this time, the shivering of Tsuzuki's body dissipated. He even began to relax although he felt such naked vulnerability before the people around him.

Once Naiaca finished dressing Tsuzuki with a clean sleeping gown fit to be worn by someone of his primordial origin, she added, "You have a kind heart, Brother. Out of the eight of us, you have always been the kindest. You let vulnerability embrace you. Be vulnerable only to the ones who deserve it from you."

"I'm home?" was Tsuzuki's whispered question, his amethyst eyes seeking the answer and reflecting such innocence and tenderness that Muraki found so irresistible and fascinating. His tone sounded as if he wanted to hear an affirmative answer from the beautiful primordial that was now taking care of him.

Naiaca then smiled softly, her voice being gentler. "Yes, you are now home, dear Brother Verus. You have mostly awoken, that is why you are in pain. For tonight, you are safe here with the siblings who love you and have waited so long for your return. You are also safe here with Muraki Kazutaka, who had been cruel to you only to be kind so that you can see how things truly are."

Tsuzuki stared back at Naiaca and eventually nodded after she whispered, "Now rest, Brother. You are home. You are safe. No one will hurt you here."

After everyone saw Tsuzuki close his eyes and drift into sleep, Caer waited until he was assured that Tsuzuki was deep in sleep before he said, "We will all take turns watching him."

Ruen's reply was, "You have company, Brother. It would be rude if you leave Abigor alone in your shared bed. There are seven of us here. We will take turns watching over him."

"Eight," corrected Muraki. "I will watch over Tsuzuki-san as well. I insist."

Smiling gratefully at Muraki's comment, Ruen said, "All right, _eight…._ We will be fine, Brother Caer. If something happens that requires your attention, one of us will get you."

Caer let out a subtle sigh and nodded. He sat on the bed and gazed at Tsuzuki's beautiful face. He then lifted his hand and let the back of his hand tenderly caress Tsuzuki's cheek as he thought,_ "After tonight's Inquisition, all retribution will be yours, Brother – one way or another. I will make sure that they all suffer for making you suffer. You might have left your home a long time ago, but you are always one of us. You are __always__ going to be a primordial."_

After those words, Caer bent down and planted an affectionate kiss on Tsuzuki's forehead. He then rose from the bed and told the others, "Please call me if you need me."

Everyone nodded and then watched Caer leave the room to return to Abigor.

The rest then left one by one, with each sibling giving his or her own version of affection towards Tsuzuki. For the first watch, Ruen and Muraki stayed behind to make sure that Tsuzuki felt as safe and as comfortable as he could possibly be in the bed that he had not slept in for eons.

* * *

Caer returned to the room and was rather surprised to see Abigor sitting up on the bed, the latter in deep thought. He smiled gently as he slipped out of his robe, revealed his nakedness, and joined a still-naked Abigor underneath the covers. He kissed the Lord of Makai deeply in the lips, his heart filled with a peaceful joy as Abigor reciprocated the kiss with the same warmth and affection.

Caer then drew away from the lingering kisses that he and Abigor shared, with him whispering, "Tsuzuki Asato is here. He has slipped into insanity. My siblings are keeping him calm…keeping watch over him…keeping him company."

"Is Tsuzuki-san all right?" asked Abigor, his calm demeanor tensing up a bit in worry over his friend.

"He is fine, Abigor," was Caer's soft and reassuring answer. "His powers have mostly awakened. The body that he has now cannot handle such surge of power. You know how unsettling that can be."

Abigor nodded. He could still feel the after-effects of those powers awakening inside him. They have not fully awakened yet since it would still take time for him to have full mastery of his re-awakened abilities. When Caer drew him near, he closed his eyes and rested against Caer's body. He appreciated these comfortable and precious moments of silence with someone who he opened up his entire being to.

After the long period of comfortable silence between them, Caer asked, "You were talking to Him when I returned to the room, were you not?"

Abigor gave Caer a sad smile although his answer was filled with a quiet and peaceful sense of certainty and conviction. "Yes, I was. I was asking Him to guide me."

The handsome primordial blinked a bit. "_Guide_ you? For what…?"

"For the choice that I just made…."

Caer shook his head a little bit, still not understanding the full gist of what Abigor was saying, The notion of Abigor talking to God and getting the answer from Him did not settle well with him. God was his enemy and since that was the case, he knew fully well what that answer would be. Still, he would rather hear it from Abigor's lips and so he asked, "And did you get the answer that you were seeking?"

Abigor nodded and then gave Caer a tightlipped smile. "I'll be coming with you."

The primordial just could not believe what he had heard from Abigor's lips. "I beg your pardon?"

Inwardly smiling, Abigor told Caer, "I'll be tying loose ends this morning and afternoon. At the Inquisition, I will tell everyone present that I will be coming with you. The Pits of Hell will be my new home starting tonight."

After falling silent for a while, Caer closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He still could not believe what he was hearing from Abigor. There was this pinch that he felt deep in his heart. It was as if he felt that he now won the one that he sought out to have all this time through dirty means. Nonetheless, he gave his word to Abigor and so he said, "As promised, no harm will come upon Makai. You will still rule Makai. Those who opposed you and sold you to me for their protection will be destroyed."

"Why the sad look? I thought this is what you've wanted," were Abigor's questions to Caer. His tender gaze rested on the primordial that still looked calm and collected on the surface.

"I thought that it did not matter how I was able to have you, just as long as the end resulted in you coming with me. I just now realized that how you arrive at the decision is what truly mattered most," was Caer's admission, his ice-blue eyes gazing into Abigor's charcoal-gray gaze.

"You're as hooked as I am. Didn't I tell you that our three-day deal _did _have strings attached?" asked Abigor as he gently took Caer's hand and affectionately squeezed it.

"You do not understand. My earlier motives were selfish. I just wanted to have you and fantasize that you are here with me for the right reasons. I did not expect to want more than what we have been sharing lately."

Abigor explained as he kept his gaze on the primordial, "I know that, Caer. I wasn't born yesterday. I'm also to blame about the things that happened between us. We agreed to this three-day deal having no expectations and bore selfish reasons for being with one another. You wanted to have me. I needed release."

Then Abigor's smile became softer as he saw Caer lift his head. "Yes, Caer…. After I take care of matters in Makai to leave everything behind for Ashtarote, I will face the Inquisition and tell them that I'm choosing to go with you. I choose to do so because I want to be with you."

Caer could not be happier from what he just heard from Abigor. Nonetheless, he asked, "Are you sure about this, Abigor? What about God? What about returning to Him? Is that not what you have wished for all this time?"

"I've reconciled with Him a long time ago. What I've wished for all this time was not to return to Him. I want to succeed in whatever He placed me here for. I've fallen for a reason, Caer. I blamed Him and humanity at first for that. I constantly asked Him to give me peace if I was going the right way. As unusual as it seems to be for you and me, these three days with you brought me peace in spite of what was going on with me."

"But you will lose all that you are when you come with me. You will most probably return to your old human-hating self," said Caer before he took in a deep breath. He was happy about the Abigor's decision but he was also worried about Abigor. "I will be extremely happy if you come with me, but…."

"You don't want me to lose my way and hate you in the end?" said Abigor as he finished Caer's sentence. "I've accepted the fact that I might lose my very self once I come with you. However, the decision sits well within me. I love and care about you deeply. I feel that when we're together, we bring out the best in each other. Because of those two reasons, I choose to go with you. Whenever a decision sits well within me, I have full faith that He will guide me throughout any journey."

Caer did not know what to say, and so Abigor added by clarifying, "No throne. No realms to save. No people or values to defend or uphold. No causes to fight for. No god or gods to uphold. No past to run away from. No sacrifices made to solidify a cause. It's just you and me."

"And you are not afraid that I would betray you just as Enma did to you before? Have you not learned your lesson from his betrayal?"

Abigor simply smiled. "Things happen for a reason. It hurts being betrayed. I want to be where I feel that I belong. I want to be seen and loved for who I am instead of what I could be for the other. Aiko gave me that but her destiny lies elsewhere. Enma could not accept who I truly am and destroyed himself in the process. You've accepted who I am all this time in spite of our differences in beliefs. I just wished that I made this decision when I still had everything. I wanted you to truly know that I've chosen to turn my back from everything because I want to be with you. Instead, I came to you groveling like a whore with my pride and everything else stripped from me."

The long-standing silence between them was spent staring into each other's eyes. One knew that the other was being truthful in what was being said.

With Abigor, he could see the conflict reflected in Caer's eyes. He could tell that his lover was happy with his decision yet had reservations. He wanted to be with Caer but he would only feel a sense of belonging if the other wanted the same outcome. To him, we wondered why Caer seemed so hesitant. So finally, he broke the silence as he murmured, "If you don't feel the same way about me, then I understand. I'll stay in Makai if –"

"I _do_ want you to be with me, Abigor. I would not have it any other way. I just…" Caer then gave the other a soft smile as he admitted, "It is just that I have waited all this time for those words to come out of your lips. I am just very happy….so happy that you could probably not fathom how happy I am. You have never lost anything. In fact, throughout this time you have gained so much. I just hope that you realize that."

The Lord of Makai then held Caer's hand close to his heart and closed his eyes. He felt at peace. He asked God for His forgiveness and consent. In turn, he received his answer from Him.

Unknown to Caer, there was a bright light that rested on Abigor's lap before the primordial returned to the room. That light filled Abigor with the sense of serenity that had been missing in his entire being all this time. In Abigor's heart, he knew and felt that He gave His consent about him being with Caer. Whatever His true purpose might be for the fallen Abigor remained unknown to Abigor. For Abigor, however, he knew that he loved and cared deeply for Caer – the very reason why he would turn his back from everything.

Caer drew Abigor close to him for an embrace. For the first time in his existence, Caer silently and calmly thanked God for not blocking his way or Abigor's way in finding happiness with each other. Filled with such joy, he touched Abigor's cheek and planted a peck on the other's lips.

The two then shared a lingering and heartfelt kiss before settling in for the rest of the evening, the two being in each other's arms and drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Everyone who had ties to Terazuma felt what had happened to him as the arrow struck and pierced through his body.

At the same time that Terazuma was hit, Kuro – Terazuma's shikigami – let out a loud and plaintive growl which filled the entire Imperial Palace. Rikugo and Genbu ran to his aid, the two rueful in the fact that something might be happening to Terazuma and that the link between master and shikigami – especially parasitic ones – was causing Kuro such sheer pain.

In Meifu, Konoe closed his eyes as he clenched his chest in pain only for it to disappear after he saw a sliver of vision of a fallen Terazuma. Hisoka, on the other hand, had a vision of Terazuma getting hit by an arrow mixed in with his dreams.

In the Castle of Candles, Hakushaku and Watson closed their eyes as they noticed the skies of Meifu take an even more crimson hue. Based on how the horizon and the aurora looked at this time, they surmised that the trouble was coming from Gensoukai. However, they also knew that the dark aura now flooding Meifu and the other realms was from an origin of great power. They would not be surprised if Tsuzuki was indirectly involved in unleashing the calamities throughout the realms.

For a couple of minutes, Gyokuto stared at Terazuma as if her presence of mind had suddenly vacated from her. She intended the arrow for Tatsumi. She might have missed the target but it nonetheless found its way to an enemy. Why, however, did she feel an unexplainable pang of guilt, shock, and worry? Her mind now had a vivid image of her arrow piercing through Terazuma's body, and the pangs of emotions found their way to course throughout her body all over again.

Kinu reacted nearly the same way as Gyokuto did, but he recovered much quicker than Gyokuto did. His gaze returned to its normally cold and calculating intensity as he eyed on his opponents, his heart filled with sheer glee from seeing an enemy fallen.

Tatsumi acted quickly. He hailed his shadows to create a vacuum, snuffing out the air to smother the fire and protect Terazuma from further harm. His eyes glared death as he focused on Kinu and Gyokuto. His sheer anger made him not notice the subtle change that was going on. He also did not realize that his emotions were absorbing the aura around him and making it his own.

In turn, the dark aura filling Gensoukai's air became heavier still as Tatsumi's powers grew further. The aurora's colors became more vivid, its density becoming heavier as well.

Tatsumi's shadows then shot out, forming into arrows just as they did earlier and hit Kinu and most especially Gyokuto in crucial areas. Their master then saw how the two god-like figures that used to be Watari and Wakaba fell from the sky and landed hard on the ground, with them changing shape to form a vise-like grip around their captives' bodies.

Before Tatsumi and the other could come and inspect them as they were held by the shadows, Kinu and Gyokuto managed to break free and flew to escape. They were able to fly away to safety, but not until after Tatsumi ordered the shadows to form into arrows and many of those umbral arrows hit and wounded their bodies.

The split-second sharpening of Tatsumi's death glare as he watched Kinu and Gyokuto escape was the only sign of his internalized cursing over his failure to capture them. He sobered up as he glanced sideways and saw the shadow vacuum that protected Terazuma. He then willed his shadows to release his peer.

Even though Tatsumi's shadows had let go of Terazuma, a dark bubble took their place and had apparently been there all along. That bubble quickly absorbed some of the heavy aura around them.

Tatsumi, Suzaku, Byakko, and Kurikara stared at the dark bubble which contained Terazuma all this time. The bubble moved before them as if it was squirming. At first, they did not notice how the aurora became more pronounced in the skies or how the heavy aura around them became thicker. As the sounds of thunder followed with lightning sliced through the skies, their attention became split and the more worried they became about Terazuma.

At the same time in the Imperial Palace, Kuro became more unsettled. His pain intensified while Terazuma's suffering inside the bubble worsened. Soon, Rikugo and Genbu saw his body slowly but surely dematerialize and eventually disappear from the bed that he lay. In the control room, Sohryu and the rest noticed how the skies had changed and showed more volatile signs – these signs also in-line with the prophecies given by the ancient ones since the Golden Emperor disappeared.

The obsidian bubble before Tatsumi and the others expanded and contracted as if it began having a life of its own. Slowly but surely, its dark composition changed into a golden one as light began to emanate from within.

For good measure, Tatsumi and the others backed away from the golden bubble. They kept a wary eye on it until the golden bubble solidified into an orb of bright light. The light coming from the orb blinded them.

The orb then released such blinding golden light that filled the entire forest and eventually spread throughout Gensoukai. Even those in the Imperial Palace had to flinch and close their eyes as the light flooded everything within the realm of the shikigami.

Then the light died down, with the others in the palace wondering what was going on while Tsuzuki's 12 shikigami knew fully well what just happened. Nine of them questioned as to who was the one that the prophecies were pointing at while three of them along with Kurikara bore witness as to who manifested the miracle.

On the ground lay an unconscious Terazuma who incurred burns on over 50 percent of his body. His face and ears once again bore the marks that proved his link with Kuro. This time, however, those black marks on his face were now mixed with gold.

However, this was only the beginning. Thunder and lightning spread throughout the land, becoming more pronounced in their presence as if they too were bearing witness to something spectacular.

Before Terazuma's worried companions, the arrow that struck him down disintegrated. His fatal and non-fatal wounds healed. His burns began to heal as well, leaving his skin unblemished.

Then the now-destroyed forest began to see signs of life, starting with the singed grass being revived to its lush color. The trees which were damaged due to the battle sprouted new branches, those branches growing. Leaves and branches sprouted from most of the fallen tree, restoring the trees to their former glory. The dead branches and tree trunks left on the ground decayed before them, enriched the soil, and had been replaced by lush grass.

Once that miraculous process was done, the forest became more beautiful and vibrant than it ever had been in ages.

Tatsumi witnessed everything just as Suzaku, Byakko, and Kurikara did. The shadow master knew that the one on the ground was still Terazuma yet there was something so different with his peer, his sixth sense could definitely feel that difference.

Suzaku, Byakko, and Kurikara looked around. The three of them, most especially Kurikara, had tears brimming in their eyes. They knew what this miracle meant.

Tatsumi felt Terazuma's pulse and was thankful that it was strong, although he was still worried as to why Terazuma was still unconscious. He then told the others, "I could use my powers to bring us back to the palace. Hold on…"

The three shikigami accompanying Tatsumi and Terazuma nodded, with all of them reappearing in Terazuma's room at the palace. Rikugo and Genbu were already there along with Sohryu. The rest of the shikigami huddled around as Tatsumi lay Terazuma on the bed.

While Rikugo and Genbu attended to Terazuma's needs, the two doing so with such reverence, Kurikara asked the rest of his peers as they all saw and felt the changes in Terazuma, "Do you think he's the one, Sohryu? The only way that the essence would manifest on to another is if the old one no longer existed."

Suzaku said in such a poignant fashion, "We have seen what we've seen. The prophecies came true. He has returned. He will be able to heal and save our land."

An indescribable joy filled Sohryu's heart but being the skeptic that he always had been, he merely gave his peers a soft smile as his eyes remained focused on Terazuma, His reply to Kurikara was, "We shall see. When he awakens, we will find out if that is the truth."

Tatsumi looked at all of them. He could feel the overflow of various emotions coming from all 13 shikigami – the emotions ranging from extremely hopeful to deeply bitter. He then asked, "Truth? What do you mean? What prophecy? Who are you talking about?"

It was Touda, the one who had every reason to become deeply bothered and extremely bitter over this event, who answered, "The Golden Emperor, Tatsumi-san… Ancient prophecies spelled out the return of the Golden Emperor after being long-absent from Gensoukai. What you have witnessed out there was the fruition of those prophecies. When you look at Terazuma Hajime, you are looking at the _new_ Golden Emperor."

Before Tatsumi and the others could react, Touda turned around and left the room. His heart and mind were troubled and how he wished that Tsuzuki, his master and savior, was there to have a heart-to-heart talk with about this new event. The others might think that the Golden Emperor's return through Terazuma was a dream come true, a miracle even. To him, however, it was the resurfacing of an old, deep, and unforgivable wound inflicted by the very one who just returned from eon's worth of absence in Gensoukai.

**End of Chapter Forty-Two**

* * *

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yami No Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness) and its characters are copyrighted properties of Matsushita Yoko. This fan fiction and the original characters that appear within this fan fiction belong to PJ Zatken. _


	43. Tightropes

**YAMI NO MATSUEI - DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Forty-Three – Tightropes**

* * *

"_Master, where are you?"_ was Touda's thought as the innermost workings of his soul trembled. He still wished to see Tsuzuki – the gentle liberator who always shed the light in the darkest corners of his soul.

Tsuzuki, however, was far beyond Touda's reach…or so Touda thought.

Kurikara followed Touda knowing that the serpent shikigami's retreat to silence was a sign that the latter was visibly upset.

Out of all the shikigami, Touda trusted Kurikara and Byakko the most. It was most probably because Kurikara was betrayed at one point in time. As to Byakko, the tiger shikigami had always been a gentle soul.

Touda, however, did not blame Sohryu and the others for seemingly abandoning him although there were many questions running through his head.

And those questions running in Touda's mind served as deep scars that remained unhealed. There were only two that he trusted in his circle, and that was Kurikara and Tsuzuki.

As much as Kurikara knew about the trust that Touda had given him, Kurikara did his best not to abuse it by prying into Touda's business. However, Touda's silence froze Kurikara's blood. This prompted Kurikara to follow Touda and watch Touda at a distance in silence.

In the core of Touda's soul, comforting warmth – one of love and hope – began to concentrate and spread throughout his entire being. His mind's eye began to pan out scenes from that memorable day….

_**Flashback**_

_Tenku's Basement, Gensoukai_

_Many decades ago_

_For centuries, the once-proud Commander Touda now sat in the dank dungeon. He was bound in mystical shackles and chains, thrown there to rot due the truth being twisted. He followed the private orders of the Golden Emperor and once the deed was carried out, the Golden Emperor publicly humiliated and punished him. What proof could he provide? What recourse did he have?_

_For the first time, Touda – the powerful serpent shikigami – felt powerless to do anything. He could have fought his arrest and imprisonment but in the name of obedience, he swallowed his unjust fate as if it was a bitter pill. He had centuries and counting to ponder and ask deep within him as to why the Golden Emperor betrayed him. Why did the entity that he trusted and served with everything that he was use him as a scapegoat? Why was he imprisoned for being a dutiful and obedient servant?_

_As the centuries passed, almost all of Touda's clothing had weathered and dropped off from his skin. His hair had gone longer than Sohryu's rich dark locks and his obsidian eyes lost their luster since his spirit had been broken through his unfair imprisonment. His spirit had been broken so much that he could only recall the feelings of betrayal and not the actual events that led him to this sad fate. The only thing that was not stripped from him was his knee-length leather boots._

_After centuries of being thrown in and locked in the deepest, dankest pits of Tenku's basement, light seeped inside the dungeon as the heavy metal door opened. Intent footsteps echoed throughout the basement as their tall owner descended Tenku's steps._

_Touda could hear Tenku begging, "Please do not go down! He does not deserve your time!"_

"_I want to see him, Tenku," said a calm voice. The voice was soothing and calm, yet there was resolve in that voice._

"_This must be Tenku's master. He must be coming down here to spit on my face," pondered Touda as he lifted his head a bit to see a tall figure standing before him._

_Just when the serpent shikigami expected for the tall new arrival to kick him, the latter instead took off his black trench coat and then crouched before Touda. _

_The new arrival ruefully smiled at Touda. "Sohryu and the other told me about you this morning. I wanted to see you. You don't belong here. I came here to claim you."_

"_I am not fighting anyone," said Touda in a calm manner. "If you are Tenku's master, is it true that you now have 11 shikigami in your control?"_

_The new arrival nodded. _

"_Then you do not need a twelfth one. What would you get out of a shikigami who had been thrown out? I am not fighting you. I will also not serve anyone anymore after what happened to me."_

"_I came here to give you your freedom, Touda. I don't wish for anyone to suffer like this."_

_A second after those words were uttered, the stranger freed Touda from his shackles. He then offered his hand for Touda to take and then said, "Let us go outside. You're free now. You're no longer a prisoner here."_

_When Touda did not respond or move after his tired limbs fell, the new arrival sat beside Touda and then told Tenku, "Close the door. Do not let anyone in."_

"_But you cannot –"_

"_Please, Tenku. I want to stay here with Touda. I will not leave here until he does. That is my wish."_

_Tenku's deep sigh echoed throughout the chamber, and then the door closed shut. Tenku then asked, "Why do you insist on showing mercy to a traitor?"_

_The new arrival replied without hesitation, "Because he was thrown here and ostracized without due process. And even if he had sinned, the crime doesn't fit the punishment. A good soldier would not turn evil overnight. I refuse to believe that someone's loyalty and sense of duty will get warped so easily. I will leave here when he believes that he is now free and he has his life back. Otherwise, I will stay here with him for as long as it takes."_

_Tenku did not argue anymore and respected the new arrival's wish._

_The hours turned into days, and the days turned into weeks. _

_Before a month had passed, Touda murmured in the darkness and asked the one sitting next to him, "Why are you doing all of this?"_

_Although his eyes could not see anything, the stranger glanced at Touda's direction and replied, "Because I've always been just as you have always been. You have done everything out of the goodness of your heart yet you've been misunderstood and branded wrongly."_

_Touda deadpanned, although the tone of his voice picked up a slight relenting on his part, "I am a snake shikigami. I know what humans caution others since time began about harboring snakes."_

"_I don't believe in what others say. What I do know was that you don't belong here. I didn't come here to claim your power. I don't expect you to be friends with me either. I also don't expect you to feel that you owe me anything should you choose to reclaim your freedom. I came here to free you. Whatever happens between us after that will be out of your own volition. The 11 may call me Master, but they are my family and my friends. You don't know how much alike we are, Touda. I do hope that someday soon, you will know more about me as you learn how to trust me as time goes on. But first, take back your freedom."_

_After a long silence between them, Touda said, "I accept your offer but on two conditions."_

"_Name it," was the stranger's reply._

"_First, tell me who you are."_

"_Tsuzuki… Tsuzuki Asato. I'm a shinigami from the Shokan Division"_

"_Tsuzuki Asato…" said Touda in a thoughtful fashion. He then added after a long pause, "I will claim my freedom if you would allow me to be your twelfth__ shikigami."_

_Tsuzuki blinked. "I'm giving you your freedom, Touda."_

"_I will be free once we are both out of here. I will be your servant. I will follow exactly what you wish me to do. Such is the loyalty and trust I give to those I serve. To serve a master who gives up his comfort and freedom to another being is a master worthy of being served with unconditional love and loyalty. To allow me to serve you in such a manner is also giving me the dignity and purpose that has been stripped from me long ago."_

_Tsuzuki then stood up and offered his hand to Touda. "I accept your offer but on one condition."_

_Touda then replied, "Name it."_

"_Do __not__ call me master, Touda. I'm your friend," said Tsuzuki as he helped Touda up. He then clothed Touda with his black trench coat. _

_Touda's knees gave in due to atrophy but Tsuzuki caught him before he fell. _

"_Ride my back. We'll leave this place. We'll get you cleaned up and rested."_

_Touda's heart clenched in shame as he protested to Tsuzuki, "No! I'll be fine! I promise that I'll follow you out of here!"_

"_I won't leave you here alone, Touda. We will come out of this basement together. So either we stay here for as long as it takes or you ride my back."_

_The serpent shikigami relented and rode on Tsuzuki's back. _

_The ascent to the Imperial Palace was a tedious one but Tsuzuki did not give up until he and Touda reached the surface. The light coming from the sun and flooding inside the palace blinded them._

_The rest of the shikigami ran towards them. Rikugo and Byakko helped their master by relieving Touda from Tsuzuki's back and bringing Touda to his new room. Suzaku immediately prepared a bath while the others busied in attending to Touda's needs._

_Sohryu, however, stood there and watched. He and the others, save for Byakko, was still unhappy with Tsuzuki's insistence in freeing Touda. However, he kept quiet out of respect for Tsuzuki's wishes. He was at least satisfied that if Touda did emerge as a free being, there would be conditions._

_One was for Touda to cut his hair, which would weaken his power._

_Another condition was for Touda to wear these special monitoring visors to keep his powers at bay._

_Tsuzuki did not leave Gensoukai for another couple of weeks, thereby exhausting his six-week vacation. He did not leave until Touda was well enough to walk unassisted. Before he left Gensoukai to return for work, he talked to all of them. He encouraged all of them to love each other as family and to watch each other's back._

_For a whole year, Tsuzuki visited Gensoukai every weekend and spent time bonding with all twelve shikigami. He knew that this was time well-spent since there was a lot of healing that needed to happen for all twelve of them._

_Slowly but surely, Tsuzuki's efforts bore fruit. _

_Each shikigami began softening up to Touda again. The first ones who joined Byakko in welcoming Touda again were Suzaku and Kijin. The others followed a little later, with Sohryu being the last one to relent._

_Although Tsuzuki felt that the majority still had reservations about Touda, at least the shikigami knew that Touda was one of them now and that the events of the past did not mean anything to him. _

_Even though Tsuzuki trusted all 12 of them, it was Touda who he trusted most in terms of following orders. It was Touda who could carry out things that the twelve could never do, for he and Touda shared darkness that none of the 11 had ever touched before._

_**End of Flashback**_

Kurikara finally decided to break the ice and pry into Touda's thoughts by approaching Touda and asking, "Are you all right?"

Touda replied, "I will be. I just needed some air."

Kurikara chuckled inwardly. His friend was as stubborn as always. "You do not have to lie. I see it in your face."

Without removing his gaze at the lush view before him, Touda deadpanned, "What are you talking about?"

"Memories are rushing back to you, are they not?" was Kurikara's question as he stared at his only trusted friend in the Imperial Palace.

Touda bowed his head for a little while. When he lifted his head, his elbows rested on the marble railing. He looked at the scenery before him, which reminded him that Terazuma was responsible for the return of Gensoukai to its renowned aesthetic, lush, and natural splendor. However, sadness was embedded in his heart when he replied, "I do not know what is real and what is not anymore. I swore loyalty to only one being, and that is my master Tsuzuki. The Golden Emperor has no rule over me. The Golden Emperor _should_ have no rule over me. I do not know how to take his return. A little while back, I almost killed master before because my control mechanism went haywire. I thought that master was the Golden Emperor who brought evil, treachery, and divisiveness in our once-peaceful land."

Kurikara, the fire dragon, was tightlipped as he also looked at the horizon and the scenery before them. "You and I have the same predicament. Our sense of loyalty urges us to give our all. The ills and betrayal done against us, however, stops us from wholly devoting our entire existence to the one before us."

"I do not remember much. I just remember feelings, nothing more. Seeing the Golden Emperor was just too much and too soon for me." After a long standing silence, Touda added, "I just do not understand why the others do not see what I see. Out of all of us, why was I the one picked to go through what I endured for centuries?"

Kurikara was tightlipped when he faced Touda. His eyes rested on Touda and his gaze was empathetic when he answered with all honesty, "I do not know, my friend. I am also asking the same question. If it were not for our masters, we would still be in our respective prisons."

Touda's eyes narrowed behind the visor that he had worn since Tsuzuki worked on his release. The only evidence of his agitation was the shaky clenching of his fist along with the trembling of his arm as he looked down on the ground. "I hoped that master was the incarnation of the Golden Emperor. That reincarnation, however, turned out to be one of his peers. To add insult to injury, he happened to be the one who master was at odds with most of the time."

"We shall wait and see, Touda. Both of us will. If it is embedded in the Golden Emperor's essence to harbor such indifference towards humanity then I will not hesitate in standing for humanity's side once more – even if it means going head to head against Sohryu again."

The two shikigami fell silent as they looked at the crimson-veiled sky.

Kurikara then took in a deep breath and then added as he leaned on the balcony's railing, "It was nice being together with everyone again, even if it was for such a short time. My wishful thinking was for this camaraderie to solidify after our respective wounds have healed. But I guess that is all what it is – _wishful thinking_…."

* * *

All that Ashtarote heard was the sound of light footsteps approaching the bed that he slept in. Without opening his eyes, he murmured in a half-asleep state, "I specifically instructed the guards outside to –"

"…Not let anyone in or disrupt your sleep under _any _circumstance?" replied the owner of those footsteps in such a calm and rich voice as he sat on Ashtarote's bed, his eyes gazing at the sleeping Ashtarote.

Ashtarote's eyes shut more tightly for a couple of seconds, his tired and sleepy mind doing its best to wake him up and make sense of what was happening in reality. It took him a while longer before he managed to open his eyes halfway and turn to face the new arrival. His eyes opened up more as he realized that what was before him was not a dream.

The new arrival softly smiled and gently whispered as Ashtarote's hand touched his cheek, with Ashtarote surprised and overwhelmed with so many emotions as the new arrival said, "I think our men know better than to disobey me. Most importantly, it would be rude for the men to deprive someone of his sleeping quarters. This is still my room, after all."

_"Lord Abigor….?"_

The new arrival nodded and smiled as he whispered, "Yes, Ashtarote. It's me. And please… We're alone in _my_ bedroom. Didn't I ask you to stop being too formal when we're alone?"

A split second later, Abigor wrapped his arms around Ashtarote when Ashtarote hugged him tightly. His head rested on Ashtarote's shoulder as he melted into the other's protective embrace. His eyes misted in held-back tears as he heard Ashtarote tell him, "He listened. He still listened to me."

After affectionately tightening his embrace and then slowly drawing away from Ashtarote, Abigor blinked and asked out of curiosity, "_He…?_"

Although it was hard for Ashtarote to do so, he said, "G…God. I asked Him to keep you safe. I asked Him for your safe return to Makai. He listened."

"We're still His children, no matter what happened in the past. He listens all the time, but listening doesn't mean that He grants everything that we wish for. Sometimes, we have to wait for when He chooses to answer," was an empathetically smiling Abigor's quiet answer before he planted a kiss on Ashtarote's forehead.

For a long time, the two were silent. Abigor poured out everything that he was in this moment with his long-time friend and comrade. Ashtarote, on the other hand, melted into that heartwarming gesture of affection and let that much-needed feeling of being loved sink into the core of his being.

"Are you all right now, Abigor?" was Ashtarote's question to Abigor when he finally emerged from that pleasant stupor. He could still see how his long-time friend and lord still looked physically drained.

After Abigor quietly nodded, Ashtarote held Abigor's hand during the comfortable silence between them. He gazed into Abigor's eyes as he touched Abigor's cheek. Remembering the kiss that they shared before they parted ways at the Pool of Chaos, he then drew Abigor close to him.

At first, Ashtarote planted a kiss on Abigor's cheek. The second kiss then deepened as their lips touched, with Ashtarote slowly but surely drowning into the kiss that they now shared.

Although Abigor kissed him back with equal passion, Ashtarote felt that something was wrong.

And so Ashtarote drew away from the kiss and looked into Abigor's eyes. His heart clenched and his entire being was stunned as he heard Abigor say, "I came back to tie up loose ends."

The comfortable and poignant silence between the two slowly but surely became laden with conflicting emotions coming from both sides, most especially Ashtarote. There was something in the way that Abigor uttered those words that made Ashtarote say, "Is _that_ what you now call your land, your people, your cause, and me? You now consider us _loose ends_ to –"

Shaking his head and feeling the barb in Ashtarote's words, especially with how Ashtarote mentioned the words _loose ends_ with such disgust, Abigor replied, "No, you've got it all –"

"I didn't get it all wrong, Abigor. You gave up."

"Ashtarote, it's _not _what you think."

Ashtarote's eyes flashed as his voice rose, the men guarding the doors cringing and then cowering in fear as he yelled on the top of his lungs, "_You_ gave up on _everything!_ There's _nothing_ to think about! You're going to leave again!"

"You _don't_ understand. I can't stay in Makai. I must go," was Abigor's reply as he did his best to keep his rising temper at bay.

Ashtarote's eyes narrowed further and flashed red. He spat as he flung a hand from his utter disgust, "_And what_ – go to Caer? Whore yourself out just as you did with Enma all this time? _Haven't_ you learned anything yet? _Haven't_ you been through this before?"

"You _don't_ understand –"

"I understand plenty! If you're going to leave again, leave now! That's what you're fucking good at doing anyway! Just go fuck off and never come back!"

Silence then fell between the two demons, their gazes meeting as their equally volatile tempers continued to course thickly within their souls.

Although angry, Abigor's charcoal-gray eyes reflected the sadness in his heart. He did not know whether it would be best to break the icy and hurtful silence between Ashtarote and him. His eyes revealed the honesty and the deep hurt he had inside due to Ashtarote's reaction but he knew that he could not blame Ashtarote for being angry.

The sting hung heavily in Ashtarote's words as he added with quiet intent, thus breaking the silence between Abigor and him, "If you _really_ understood me, you wouldn't leave again."

Another pause for silence stood between the two demons. Ashtarote's body shook out of sheer anger and desperate sadness. Abigor, who still suffered from the symptoms caused by the unstable awakening of the rest of his powers, was doing his best to remain calm.

When Abigor regained some of his composure, he explained to Ashtarote as calmly as he could, "Makai needs a permanent change in leadership. Makai needs you. She will not grow if I continue to stay. You, most especially, won't grow if I continue to stay in Makai and around you."

"You keep saying that I'd be like Enma if we become closer than we are now. How can I love you for who you claim you really are when you wouldn't even give me the chance?" was Ashtarote's question, his quiet words laced with the indication on how broken his heart was at this very moment.

Abigor replied, "Once I leave tonight, you will be the Lord of Makai. As long as you lead a Makai that strives for peace while we wait for redemption from our fall, I live on in your heart. Build and give them that piece of Heaven here in Hell. Working and fighting for the legacy that we've strived so hard to achieve and maintain – _that _is how you can love me…."

"I don't want Heaven. I don't want the throne. I want _you_. I want _us_ to be together. I want you to love me just as I have loved you all this time – even if it would be just this once. I just never understand why you'd rather go with Enma or Caer. They're just there to use you. Why don't you fight for the token of respect that you richly deserve?" murmured Ashtarote as he allowed a few teardrops to escape and flow down his cheek. He then lowered his gaze as he felt so lost.

"Then what's stopping you from making it happen, Ashtarote…even if it's going to be _just this once?_ I'm here," said Abigor as his gaze continued to be transfixed on an angry Ashtarote.

Ashtarote replied without hesitation, "Because it's not the same…. If it ever happens, you'll leave after that. I don't want to know what I'm going to miss once you're gone. I'd rather not know."

Heavy silence filled the room. Neither one had spoken for a long time as Ashtarote let his tears fall on the marbled floor of Abigor's room while Abigor's gaze never left Ashtarote.

"_How could I make you understand everything?"_ was Abigor's question to himself as he approached Ashtarote, his own tears quietly flowing from him.

Ashtarote felt as if his entire being was crumbling when Abigor wiped his tears with a gentle touch followed by a kiss on the cheek. He felt as if he was going to suffocate when their lips touched once more for a lingering and passionately poignant kiss.

Abigor touched Ashtarote's face and whispered as his eyes brimmed with tears, "I came back here _for you_ – not for Makai, but for _you_ and you alone. I want to make you understand that I love you in spite of what's about to happen. I want to stand by you on this last fight to restore peace in Makai."

And after a long silence, Ashtarote's body trembled more from the emotions strongly coursing within his system. He said in a near-whisper as his heart clenched with such hurt and resentment, "I don't know you anymore."

Abigor's heart clenched as he heard Ashtarote add, "Leave now. I _don't_ need you. Makai doesn't need you. You chose to turn your back again, so leave. Leave now and don't come back anymore."

Being tightlipped as his heart and empathy picked up how hurt Ashtarote was with his decision, Abigor murmured while keeping his physical and psychical instability in check as best as he could, "My love for you and Makai will never change, Ashtarote."

Abigor tried to plant another kiss on Ashtarote's lips, with Ashtarote avoiding contact this time around. A saddened Abigor then let his gentle and affectionate touch leave Ashtarote's cheek.

_**Flashback**_

_Castle of Ice, Pits of Hell_

_An hour before Abigor's departure_

_Abigor just stared at Caer after the words that Caer had uttered. He did not know how to react except to ask, "I…. Did I hear right from you?"_

_Caer genially smiled, his ice-blue gaze resting on his lover. "Which part did you miss hearing – the part where I said that you can be with Ashtarote if you wish to be with him…if you think that it would be the best way to properly say goodbye to him?"_

_Abigor met Caer's gaze. He blinked, still stunned as he took a deep breath. After gathering his thoughts, he asked, "You're giving me permission? I thought that you feel something for me."_

_With an empathetic smile escaping from his lips, Caer explained, "You are missing the point of all of this, Abigor."_

"_Then why are you allowing me to do this? Why would you allow me to sleep with someone after all that we've been through?" were Abigor's question, his mind still rather puzzled as he did his best to look into those ice-blue eyes of his lover and seek that answer._

"_You have __always__ been a primordial, Abigor. Even though we have eternity in our hands, a primordial seizes every opportunity that is there. This is the gift that you have denied to have and enjoy after all this time." _

_There was silence between the two of them._

_Caer's smile then became one laced with understanding, as if he was explaining something to a dear child. "I am touched with your devotion towards me, but need I remind you that I am not Enma. I may keep repeating the words '__you are mine__' whenever I take you in bed, but that is done more out of endearment rather than possessiveness. You have never been anyone's property, nor have I ever treated you as one. You should start acknowledging that fact as well. That thing inside you called guilt keeps you from enjoying the things that you should have been enjoying all this time."_

_Abigor then rose from the bed, collected his clothes, and began dressing. He was still rather quiet as he did so. If Caer was so transparent in bed for him, Caer was as equally mysterious on times that they had discourses such as the one they were having now. These three days and nights have been all new to him. He was not used to living an existence of indulging wants and disregarding consequences of satiating such wants and needs._

_Moreover, Abigor was not used to having a carnally-lenient lover. _

_Caer was tightlipped. He felt those conflicting emotions coming from Abigor. He also knew that Abigor still struggled from the awakening of volatile and dark powers inside him. He also felt something from the Lord of Makai._

_Hurt…._

_Confusion..._

_Vulnerability…_

_And along with a whole gamut of emotions was the want to embrace this new way of existence along with reservations…._

_And so Caer mumbled, his eyes still focused on Abigor, "Just because I am not showing signs of jealousy or insisting that you keep away from Ashtarote, you are thinking that I do not care about you. Is that it?" _

_Abigor did not say anything and continued to get dressed. _

_Shortly thereafter, Abigor tightly closed his eyes and did his best to keep his composure as Caer affectionately embraced him from behind. He bit his lip as he heard Caer say, "You know how to love just as I do, my love. You let your love Aiko go and gave up part of your powers to re-secure her place in Heaven. You have risked much all these eons to continue being with Enma and even ignored signs of betrayal because you love him that much. You have done such sacrifices and lost at the end."_

_Car then touched Abigor's face, smiling understandably as he noticed how sad and confused Abigor looked. "When I told you that you can be with Ashtarote, I was just merely reminding you that you could do so. Do not take what I said as granted permission because I am your equal. You are also not a possession to be owned or kept. Do not take my words as a sign that I have no feelings for you and that I am callously giving you away or peddling you. You are not a whore and I never treated you as one."_

_After those words, Caer then kissed Abigor's forehead and then looked into the other's eyes. He said as calmly and as intently as possible, "And I am not losing you. You are a creature of your word. I know that no matter what happens between Ashtarote and you, you will still return and be with me. Encouraging you to express your feelings for someone who you owe that display of affection to all these eons is a miniscule sacrifice compared to what you have endured. Please never doubt what I feel about you. All that I want is for you to have peace and closure. If being with him in that capacity would do that, then so be it."_

_Abigor nodded and then closed his eyes again as Caer planted another kiss on his forehead. His heart raced a bit as another kiss landed on his nose. When one of Caer's kisses landed and lingered on his lips, he reciprocated that kiss with equal fervor._

_Caer whispered in Abigor's ear, "I love you. __Never__ doubt that."_

_Abigor's trip back to Makai had been delayed as they kissed again. The kisses between them took a steamier turn…._

_**End of Flashback**_

With his countenance changing into a hard resolve, Abigor then turned his back from Ashtarote.

Once Abigor willed to leave the room, the heavy doors opened without any physical intervention as he ordered the guards, "Watch over Lord Ashtarote. Guard him with your very existence. You will answer to me if you fail."

"We will not fail you, my lord," replied the two guards in unison.

"Good. Make sure of that," was Abigor's response.

As Abigor walked away from his quarters and headed towards the hallway leading to the army barracks, the guards along with Ashtarote saw a sight that they have not seen for eons since Abigor's departure and eventual return to Makai. They saw the gemmed sword bearing the Seal of Abigor that they so memorably remember now materialize in Abigor's hand. They also saw those crimson-and-black angelic wings spread behind Abigor's back.

Abigor momentarily stopped his walk, closing his eyes as he tried to focus on unleashing his powers then keeping them at bay. After he took a couple of deep breaths, he then resumed his confident walk while he braced the pain. He could not afford to show a moment's weakness, especially at this time.

The sentinels and Ashtarote then kept their gaze on Abigor until the Lord of Makai disappeared before their sight. The sword and the wings…the confident walk…everything was so reminiscent of the old Abigor who fought eons to establish and maintain peace throughout Makai.

The sentinels rejoiced, seeing the sight as Abigor returning to his full glory. The doubts inside them that had been stirred due to propaganda instigated by Abraxas and his cronies slowly but surely melted away.

To Ashtarote, however, seeing the old Abigor return was similar to salt being generously sprinkled over a fresh gaping wound. His heart and soul unleashed eons' worth of anger and disappointment about his unrequited feelings for the Lord of Makai. He roared out expletives and curses against Abigor and then stormed out of Abigor's sleeping chambers.

The sentinels thought it best and wise to stay out of Ashtarote's way until he, just as Abigor did, disappeared from sight.

Abigor walked towards the barracks and had the soldiers and servants that he passed get out of his way because they could feel the dark and volatile aura bubbling and threatening to explode from him. He looked outwardly calm, yet inside he hurt. To him, Makai was still his home before he left the Pits of Hell and from Caer's bed because of one individual.

And that was Ashtarote – the only one that Abigor had trusted and regarded him as a friend.

"_But I guess this is no longer my home. The one who made this home for me wouldn't forgive me. I knew I made the right decision, but why does it hurt so much?"_ was Abigor's lament.

As Abigor reached the barracks and faced his commanders and the armies that stood behind each commander, Abigor thought, _"To go deeper than that kiss I gave Ashtarote would put a deeper wedge between us. To leave things the way that they are at this point would be best. To go beyond the kiss would hurt Ashtarote more. I don't want that…."_

As soon as he reconciled with that decision, Abigor's resolve solidified. He had given instructions on what he wanted carried out before nightfall, with him informing the men that he would ride and fight with him just as it was in the old days.

The men cheered, chanting Abigor's name while they struck their swords against their shields in rhythmic unison. The cheerful clamor became louder and more passionate as the seconds passed.

Soon thereafter, Ashtarote saw the sea of soldiers gallop away towards their destination as Abigor led them. He was bitter and angry about the recent turn of events. Moreover, he felt helpless. The more helpless he felt, the angrier he became.

And so Ashtarote walked away from the balcony, his mind screaming out expletives hurled against Enma, Caer, and most especially Abigor…for that was all he could do.

* * *

Fire…

Brimstone….

No sun or light save for the eerie moonlight…

No stars...

The now-permanent night skies took on a richer crimson hue and showed a now-blood-red moon.

In every corner of the globe, the sobs of those who suffer and grieve mingled while calamities struck one after another.

The catastrophe-laden images intermingled with visions of his past, Hisoka's past, Muraki's past, and another past that he could not remember but felt familiar to him.

Then the images of the calamities, the suffering, the past and present events in his life and the lives of many others, and the surreal signs panned out before him faster than the previous minute…then the minutes shrank considerably into split seconds…

Tsuzuki then bolted out of bed, but not after he let out a yell begging for the visions to stop. Cold sweat trickled down his face. His breathing was labored. His heart pounded rapidly. His face was pale. His fists and body trembled in fear and anxiety as he clenched the sheets that kept him warm.

A minute later, someone sat on the bed and cuddled Tsuzuki while letting out a soft and soothing _"shhh…"_ that was being whispered in Tsuzuki's ear.

"Please don't leave," whispered Tsuzuki to the one who now comforted him.

"Then come and stay with me when the time comes. No one need to suffer anymore, most especially you. When you return where you rightfully belong, everything will be balanced once more," said Muraki while he held Tsuzuki, a kiss planting on the crown of Tsuzuki's head after those words of his had been uttered with a rich and comforting tone.

"Hisoka," murmured Tsuzuki as he could picture the emerald-eyed shinigami whispering those words in his ear. The way that he uttered Hisoka's name showed how his mind was still far-gone from his latest mental breakdown.

As Muraki's eyes flashed out of anger from hearing Hisoka's name slip out of Tsuzuki's lips, his gray-and-blue gaze wandered and rested on Dymion. His anger then tempered when he saw Dymion smile, the handsome primordial hunter reminding him not to lose his composure just as he always did whenever Tsuzuki showed any signs of affection towards Hisoka.

Although Tsuzuki's words greatly angered Muraki, the doctor took as much time as needed to comfort Tsuzuki. Once Tsuzuki calmed down, he helped Tsuzuki lie down in bed. However, he only became successful in helping the distraught shinigami lie down when he laid on the same bed and cuddled Tsuzuki.

Muraki whispered soothingly while he affectionately cuddled Tsuzuki as if the shinigami was a sobbing child needing much comfort, "I'm not the boy, Tsuzuki-san. I'm the one who you've pushed away and hated all this time. At first, I thought that you hated me. As our association with each other took a deeper and more meaningful turn, I realized that what you're _really_ pushing away is who you really are. You've pushed me away all these years because I remind you of who you really are."

Tsuzuki glanced upward to gaze at Muraki's face, his eyes half-lidded and his fragile mind wondering the gist and intent of Muraki's words. For Tsuzuki, at the state of mind that he was currently in, Muraki was not evil. His overwhelming visions of basically anything and everything overloaded his psyche. He could no longer connect the fact that the man who now held him was the very same man who tormented him all these years.

Yet the same man who now held Tsuzuki spoke the truth. Muraki intended it to be that way. It would have been easy to pretend that he was Hisoka just as Tsuzuki had mistaken him for…a grown-up Hisoka…but he wanted Tsuzuki to come with him. He wanted Tsuzuki to make the decision to come with him tonight because Tsuzuki wanted to be with Muraki Kazutaka, not Kurosaki Hisoka.

And so Muraki whispered in Tsuzuki's ear, "In a couple of hours, I will return you to where you now live. I want to give you the truth and peace that you deserve. At the Inquisition, I do hope that you know what to do when I offer my hand for you to take."

Muraki then planted a peck on Tsuzuki's lips, gently coaxing the shinigami to relax. Unlike other opportunities that presented itself before this one, he made it a point not to be forceful on Tsuzuki.

Eventually, Tsuzuki relented. His lips quivered as he returned that peck on Muraki's lips, his mind still overwhelmed and his entire being still shaken to the core. Tsuzuki's kiss was not the passionate kiss that Muraki had wanted, but nonetheless the doctor welcomed that as an opening in his favor. That lingering kiss showed such vulnerability and promise.

Muraki deemed it best not to push anything further than the kiss that he and Tsuzuki just shared. He then planted an affectionate kiss on Tsuzuki's forehead then cuddled the shinigami, doing his best to provide comfort and security to the one in his arms.

Once Tsuzuki had fallen asleep once more, Muraki then closed his eyes. His heart did little leaps of joy especially since matters were turning towards his favor.

"_You did well, my friend. Sometimes things come to you much easier when there is less coaxing involved,"_ thought Dymion with a smile as he left Muraki and Tsuzuki alone.

* * *

"It is almost time," said Gyokuto as she sat on a boulder resting on a cliff while Gensoukai's now-lush landscape. She bit back her wince of pain as Kinu healed her wounds from their battle against Terazuma and Tatsumi.

"I did not expect the Golden Emperor's return. You know how Enma-Daioh-sama should have destroyed him, took his place, and caused unrest," was Kinu's reply, his eyes focused on Gyokuto's wounds as he allowed his thoughts to run on overdrive as to what would be the next opportunity for an assault.

"But it was only the Golden Emperor's body that had been destroyed, so it seems. Now Terazuma Hajime is just like us, Kinu."

Kinu glanced at Gyokuto, his thoughts of strategizing their next move interrupted from how Gyokuto fashioned and uttered her words. He replied calmly, "We are not like Terazuma Hajime, Gyokuto. We are not the two people who they claim us to be. If there is such a case, it was Wakaba Kannuki and Watari Yutaka who borrowed what was ours to begin with. Everything that we have now – our powers, our bodies...all of that…are ours…"

"Then why is it hard to look into his eyes?" said Gyokuto as she glanced towards Kinu and returned his gaze.

"Now is not the time to have second thoughts, Gyokuto. Tonight is Enma-Daioh-sama's trial and we will be there for him. He is the only one who we owe allegiance to. Once Gensoukai is destroyed, Tsuzuki Asato would have no recourse but to use those dark powers of his."

Gyokuto nodded and then let Kinu continue healing her. As much as every memory related to Wakaba was lost to her, she could not understand those foreign feelings sitting deep inside her which made her feel lost. So for now, the only way that she could express those unresolved emotions was to hurt and destroy anything and everything that she could.

As to Kinu, he did not tell Gyokuto that he felt the same way as she did.

* * *

"Tsuzuki, wake up…."

After a couple more attempts to wake him, Tsuzuki stirred from his stupor. He blinked as his mind tried to quickly place where he was, his eyes scanning frantically.

Desks…

Mountains of paper around him…

Two birds hovering before him along with an elderly man…

"Kacho?" murmured Tsuzuki, his entire being still shaken with so many doubts and fears. He looked into Konoe's eyes as if he was asking if his moments with a much-gentler Muraki and the lingering feeling of love and security that he experienced inside the icy castle of the Pits of Hell were all real.

But Konoe, as Tsuzuki knew, could not answer that for him. Tsuzuki then asked, "How long have I been out?"

"We've been busy with emergencies here. We're just glad that you're safe," replied Gushoshin Elder.

"Hisoka…. Where is he?" was Tsuzuki's next question, his heart clenching a bit as he hoped that he would hear the answer that he wanted.

Konoe gave Tsuzuki a soft smile. "He's all right now, thanks to you and Abigor. He's still weak but he insists on going to the Inquisition. We need to get going since it'll start a couple of hours from now."

Tsuzuki nodded and then stood up, his head still feeling heavy from everything that had happened to him. He walked beside Konoe while the Gushoshin Twins returned to the facsimile to gather more Request Forms.

No longer able to hold back his curiosity, Konoe asked, "What happened to you while you were gone?"

The amethyst-eyed shinigami slipped his hands inside his black trench-coat pockets and shook his head while saying, "I'm not sure myself, either. Speaking of Abigor, where is he?"

"I think he went back to Makai to tie up loose ends before the Inquisition."

After that reply, Konoe kept his silence as Tsuzuki and he walked towards Hisoka's room. His onmyodo helped him sense something strikingly different with Tsuzuki. He sensed the same dark power more than 70 years ago from the younger man, only this time this power that he sensed was much more volatile. He also felt and sensed not just from his psychic abilities but by knowing Tsuzuki for a long time that Tsuzuki's psyche was slowly returning to its fragile state.

The two men eventually reached the infirmary.

Once the two men entered the room, Tsuzuki's steps became livelier and more hurried. It took no time for Tsuzuki to reach Hisoka's bedside. He quietly leaned forward and planted an affectionate kiss on Hisoka's forehead. He smiled, his heart happy as he heard Hisoka murmur, "You're back…."

Tsuzuki nodded and smiled, his eyes brimming with tears as he held Hisoka's hand. "I'm glad that you're all right now. Just rest for now…."

"The Inquisition…. I want to be there," was Hisoka's reply.

The two lovers gazed into each other's eyes as if Hisoka was gauging whether Tsuzuki had already made a decision. It was evident when Hisoka's gaze saddened. His empathy could not pick up anything since Tsuzuki's psyche was cloudy to say the least.

Konoe then told the two partners, "I'll leave you two alone. Be ready in an hour. Tatsumi will join us there. I don't know if Terazuma is feeling well enough to join us. Oriya insisted to see the proceedings. I gave him my word that we'll do everything that we can to make the trip as comfortable for him as possible."

Tsuzuki glanced at Konoe and said, "Yes, Kacho. I'll help Hisoka get ready."

Once Konoe had left the room, Hisoka asked Tsuzuki, "Are you all right?"

"I don't know. I'm just feeling lost right now."

Hisoka continued his gaze into Tsuzuki's eyes while he touched the other's hand, with him doing his best not to overload. His still-weak hand and body quivered as he said while picking up Tsuzuki's emotions, "I say _'don't leave'_ but I know that I have no control over that and I think neither do you. You haven't made your decision yet, have you?"

Silence and sadness filled the room with Tsuzuki not knowing what to say while Hisoka wondered what the next hours had in store for them…or if there was a future ahead for everyone after the Inquisition.

Hisoka closed his eyes and did his best to gather a sliver of peace as Tsuzuki sat on the bed and kissed his lips, with him allowing his entire being to drown into that kiss no matter how his empathy and weakened state rendered him so vulnerable.

If these couple of hours were the only ones left for the two of them, then Hisoka deemed for things to just be – no matter how much it hurt him. He and Tsuzuki remained unaware that the aura of white angelic wings emanating from Hisoka enveloped Tsuzuki as they kissed and embraced each other.

Hisoka braced all the psychic pain coming from Tsuzuki as the kiss deepened between them, the two allowing each other to express love as well as the uncertainty and sadness over what might happen in the next few hours.

**End of Chapter Forty-Three**

* * *

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yami No Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness) and its characters are copyrighted properties of Matsushita Yoko. This fan fiction and the original characters that appear within this fan fiction belong to PJ Zatken. _


	44. A Walk to the Gallows of Fate

**YAMI NO MATSUEI - DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Forty-Four – A Walk to the Gallows of Fate**

* * *

In every corner of Chijou, earthquakes rumbled and helped add more hapless humans who could not die on the Hall of Candles' kiseki – the Book of the Dead.

At the same time, earthquakes shook Meifu which prompted Tsuzuki and Hisoka to stop their tender moment together. Tsuzuki held on to Hisoka, wanting to ensure his partner's safety as they remained in the infirmary. He also did his best to put a lid on his violent visions of all the ongoing calamities and carnage. Tsuzuki did not know that Hisoka read his emotions loud and clear, and Hisoka too was now bracing to keep control of his empathic powers.

In Gensoukai, the shikigami along with Tatsumi also felt the earthquake strongly since it shook Tenku's and the Imperial Palace's respective foundations. As they went towards the balcony at the room where their laid a still-unconscious Terazuma, they saw Gyokuto and Kinu's shadows against the aurora-filled horizon and the blood-red moon.

Makai felt the same earthquake as Abigor and his men entered Abigor's stronghold and finally rested their weapons after the battles they have fought and won. Abigor managed to double his realms, but all of the victory that he attained today would be handed over to Ashtarote. Makai bore witness to the ground cracking, blood from demons slain by the thousands seeping within those cracks and the ground drinking it as if it thirsted for more.

In the Pits of Hell, most especially at the Castle of Ice, the primordials along with Muraki also experienced the ground rumble but it did not cause them much alarm. Tellis, the primordial who was most akin to the earth, smirked as he knew that the signs of the apocalyptic prophecy were slowly but surely being fulfilled.

One earthquake had been followed by aftershocks, all of these stopping an hour shy from the re-opening of the Inquisition's proceedings.

* * *

After the last rumble shook all over the five realms, the Pools of Chaos boiled and bubbled.

Soon, out emerged the figure that the Pool had harbored in its depths….

The figure took its time in reaching the Pool's shallower parts. Once it reached the shores, the figure fell on its knees and did its best to regain its strength. As much as the figure felt weakened from the Pool's waters, it could also feel the strength waiting to be unleashed from within.

Closing its eyes, the figure inwardly laughed for its victory over the Pool. Its inward laughter then manifested into a near-maniacal, gleeful laugh that reverberated against the cavern walls, its owner now thinking of the many ways it wished to demonstrate new-found gifts but also methods to exact the perfect revenge.

And what better way to start rather than striking the weakest link to the chain?

* * *

Abigor stepped out of the bathing pool in his room, taking a towel and drying off as he walked to get a fresh set of clothes. He then pulled out the clothes from his closet for tonight's Inquisition – the all-black military uniform adorned with crimson silk at the cuffs and as his cummerbund. He then wore the crimson cloak which bore the crest of Makai and his realm.

Once Abigor was done, he looked at the mirror to see if his appearance was in order but there was another sight that the mirror had captured.

"Is _this_ the path that you _really_ wish to take, Abigor?" asked the tall figure of light that stood behind him.

Abigor took in a deep breath then closed his eyes after he said with the utmost humility, "Yes."

"You have become more deluded than ever before."

Abigor looked back at the mirror, not being surprised at all for this new arrival's appearance. He faced the figure behind him and then asked in a nonchalant fashion, "Why did you come here, Michael? I'm sure that you have a better way to waste your time rather than to taunt me."

The new arrival – Chief Archangel Michael – was a beautiful man. The blue hue of his eyes was deep, his gaze being one of such depth and knowledge. His shoulder-length and wavy blonde hair was nearly as brilliant as a field of yellow dahlias basking under the warmth of the sun. His lips had the hue of life in them as he smiled softly while observing Abigor. His features and his stature gave him a regal air about him – strong yet beautiful, especially when his pristine white angelic wings expand to its fullest. Yet, his beauty rivaled and hid how dangerous and deadly he could be in the battlefield.

The fallen angel – the soon-to-be former Lord of Makai and new resident of the Pits of Hell – continued dressing for tonight's Inquisition and now decided to ignore his heavenly guest.

Chief Archangel Michael inwardly chuckled. "You do not seem glad to see me."

Without slowing down in what he was doing at the time, Abigor said, "I find pleasantries or pretenses a waste of time. You being here means only one thing – the veils separating our realms have grown weaker."

Michael's face became grimmer as Abigor added, "I also know that our Lord didn't send you to see me. You came here out of your own volition."

The two fell quiet while exchanging gazes.

Finally, Michael broke the ice of silence as he asked, "You sacrificed everything for that boy. You turned him. You are also handing your throne over to Ashtarote. Why?"

Knowing that Michael was referring to Hisoka, Abigor replied as he fixed his cummerbund, "The one who you call _boy _has a name. His name is Kurosaki Hisoka. I wanted to save him. And why do you talk or inquire about him as if he is an inferior being? Impertinent demons such as me are the ones who should be talking in such a manner – not _pious_ angels such as you."

"Do not go to Caer, Abigor. Do not give up your throne to Ashtarote. Tsuzuki Asato should not go either. Do everything that you can to stop Tsuzuki from going to the Pits of Hell. You should not go, too."

Abigor's eyebrow rose. For the first time since his guest arrived, he allowed a pinch of anger to flare within him as he spat, "That decision _isn't_ yours to make, Michael. Human beings and demons share something that one could call a gift or a curse, and that's free will. I've made my appeal with Tsuzuki-san. I told him not to go. I told him that I will take his place. I'll respect his decision. If Tsuzuki-san chooses to go, he will go to the Pits of Hell for a reason different from mine."

The angel's eyes narrowed as he asked without hesitation, "How about _your_ decision? Do you think that anyone respects your most recent decision? Even Ashtarote spits on the decision that you have just made, although he has selfish reasons for doing so."

When Abigor did not reply, Michael crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Abigor. "You used to stand proud among us until you joined Lucifer's rebellion. Eons after your fall, you showed a single kernel of hope within you when you gave up part of your powers for that girl. You have now sunk even lower when you have chosen to turn your back on Him again by going to the enemy. You even keep his bed warm! You are no better than a wanton whore."

Silence stood between the two beings for a long while.

By this time, Abigor had calmed down and chose to break the silence by saying, "Heaven just doesn't belong above. It depends on how one defines Heaven. It also depends on whether that individual does everything in his or her power to build Heaven wherever he or she is – even if it means building it in Hell."

Michael's eyes narrowed as he said, "You are a blasphemer and a lunatic. You dare compare this cursed place to Heaven?"

Undaunted, Abigor deadpanned, "You aren't my judge or executioner, archangel. Your job is to protect His realm from His foes. Secondly, it's in poor taste for someone to cross the enemy's camp and belittle the other side just as you are now doing. It shows lack of dignity and cause over what you're fighting for. It also makes you look ridiculous rather than intimidating, even childish. Third, you're up in Heaven while I'm down here. I never knew that after all these eons I've been absent from Heaven, you've turned into a voyeur. It's _so_ not like you, Michael."

Michael's teeth gritted. He told Abigor with quiet intent, "Next time we meet, Abigor, will be at the battlefield and in less-friendly terms. You chose to go to the Pools of Chaos again. You also chose to go with the primordial Caer and join his league. I will strike you down."

Without hesitation, Abigor responded, "You should be watching Hisoka and the others, _not me._ After all, there will come a time that you will need their help – most especially Hisoka. As to you striking me down, I expect no less. Until we meet again, Michael. However, between now and then, I strongly advise you to watch your behavior towards the Shokan Division men. You'll gain little to no help from them with your haughty attitude."

An angry Michael disappeared before Abigor's eyes once the archangel spread his majestic white wings.

Seconds after Michael's departure, a sentinel knocked on the door and then announced to Abigor once he was granted permission to speak, "My lord, the people are ready for your announcement."

"Very well…. I'll be right out," was Abigor's quick reply. He then wore his black gloves and sheathed his swords as the final touches to his outfit before he stepped out of his quarters.

Once ready, Abigor left his room and walked through the long series of corridors leading to the palace balcony where throngs of people await for his announcement of victory.

Ashtarote stood at the other side of the balcony and did not acknowledge Abigor's arrival or presence. He was still visibly upset with Abigor's decision, especially when the people cheered upon Abigor's arrival. He was hurt for the people because little did they know as to why Abigor was now out here to see them.

A calm and confident Abigor lifted a hand to prompt the crowd into silence. After the announcement of victories that had been achieved in the name of Makai and for the land's peace, the crowd fell more silent as he shared with them what was about to happen.

Ashtarote wanted to leave right then and there, but for the sake of his people he did his best to control his emotions and stay at the balcony. His heart clenched in such pain as Abigor touched his hand and lifted his arm once the leadership of Makai had been handed over to him.

It was now done. As sad as the people were for Abigor's departure, their happiness turned to extreme joy as Ashtarote now ascended the throne of Makai.

Once Abigor had placed their arms down and their hands were no longer in public sight, Ashtarote withdrew his hand from Abigor in disgust. He even glared at Abigor when Abigor said, "My work here is done. The rebellious realms are now under your authority. The treacherous royal ministers are all dead. I leave it up to you to choose their replacements. I will see you at the Inquisition, the last time that I will be representing Makai. Between now and then, I'll be in Meifu to talk to our friends."

"You should have told your former subjects that you exchanged the throne for a good fuck," said Ashtarote, his glare at Abigor being more pronounced than ever before.

Abigor gave Ashtarote a rueful smile. While hurting inside since Ashtarote still did not understand him, Abigor waved his hand and opened a portal leading to Meifu.

* * *

"Are…you _really _all right?"

Tsuzuki then looked at the mirror to see the reflection of a tight-lipped Hisoka standing behind him. As he took his black trench-coat and wore it, he smiled back at the mirror while he kept his gaze on Hisoka's reflection. "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"You've always been a good liar for everyone's sake, most especially mine. When will you stop treating me with kid gloves?" asked Hisoka as he looked at Tsuzuki's reflection, his voice calm yet laced in sadness.

Before Tsuzuki could reply, Konoe knocked at the infirmary door and asked, "Are you two ready?"

Hisoka nodded and kept his silence as he watched Konoe enter the room and wait for them. Deep down, he wanted Tsuzuki to open up to him.

Hisoka then stopped for a minute, picking up another set of empathic energies and feeling a bit overwhelmed because of it. He sensed agitation, anger, and sadness along with a myriad of other emotions – all of those mixing into a volatile and potent pot of feelings that could explode at any time.

Yet the accompanying footsteps of the one who owned those emotions were calm, fluid, and certain.

A minute after Hisoka sensed those psychic energies, a familiar voice said, "Tsuzuki-san doesn't have to leave Meifu. I'm taking his place. All the arrangements have been made."

Konoe's eyes went wide at first before he managed to blink. He turned around and looked at Abigor with him, along with Tsuzuki and Hisoka, staring at the young demon. He pulled a chair and sat down since what he just heard from the demon made him go weak in the knees. He was too speechless to ask any questions except for, "Why?"

"It's for the best, Kacho. Makai is no longer my home. I'm not welcome there anymore. My people need a change of leadership to keep the peace."

"But Lord Ashtarote –" Tsuzuki interjected after he recovered from his shock, still not wanting anyone else to take a fall for his benefit. How he hoped that Abigor would change that fated decision before the latter left for the Pools of Chaos, but much to his sadness the Lord of Makai wished to stick with the decision to leave his realm.

Tsuzuki and Abigor exchanged meaningful glances, with Tsuzuki still confused and worried over Abigor's decision.

After a long period of silence, Abigor let out a burdened sigh and said as he sat down on Hisoka's bed, "Ashtarote and I had a falling out. He's angry with me. I understand why he's angry although I wish that he'd be a little more reasonable than he is now. Only he could quell his anger."

Gazing into Abigor's eyes, Hisoka mentally asked Abigor,_ "Why are you going? We'll figure out a way together."_

"_I found my happiness there. If I'm going there for the right reasons, my soul wouldn't be lost,"_ was Abigor's mental reply to Hisoka.

Hisoka's eyes narrowed a bit and then went wide the very second that the realization dawned upon him. _"Caer….? Is he the reason why?"_

Just as Konoe seemed to be, Abigor was also nervous. From time to time, how he wished that he had his foresight to guide him. All he knew was when the night grew deeper and the Inquisition ended, he would now have a new place to call home and a new way of existence to embrace.

As to Hisoka, the flood of emotions from Abigor coursed strongly due to his powers. The feelings, however, were warm and comforting. Those emotions were a reflection to how Abigor felt about his question. He sensed that there was an element of coyness about the entire affair, yet there was also the quiet yet strong sense of certainty over Abigor's decision.

Abigor then smiled softly at Hisoka – the positive answer to Hisoka's earlier question. He reassured the other by mentally saying, _"I wish for your happiness as well, Hisoka. I know where that happiness mostly lies. I'm taking a risk here as well. No matter what happens, I wouldn't do it any other way if I was asked to do it all over again."_

Konoe then stood up and told everyone, "Let us go. The Gushoshin are going to watch over Oriya-san while we're in the proceedings. Tatsumi and Terazuma will join us over there if they could."

Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Abigor gave his respective nod towards Konoe. Soon, they all followed Konoe's lead as they rode with him in a car going towards Hakushaku's manor – home to the Hall of Candles, the kiseki, and the Inquisition. Even though each man had powers of teleportation, each one hoped that the drive would help soothe the frayed nerves.

As Konoe drove the car towards the destination, how he hoped that Tsuzuki would choose to stay in Meifu. With Watari and Wakaba gone, he would not want to lose another member of what he considered as his family.

**

* * *

**

Ashtarote entered Abigor's now-empty room as sat on the bed, still infuriated over Abigor's decision and most especially over the announcement made to the people. His dangerously-narrowed eyes scanned the huge palatial room, those eyes slowly but surely taking a gentler veil as each second passed. For a moment, he bowed his head, carded his fingers through his hair, and did his best to calm down.

Eventually, Ashtarote's anger turned into sadness as memories from eons ago returned. He remembered being in this same sad state when Abigor first left Makai for Chijou. He wished Abigor good luck during that first departure.

This time, however, Ashtarote could not foresee being happy for Abigor no matter how much he pushed his heart to do so – not that he had the inner willingness to do so. For now, he hated Abigor so much for what he considered as abandonment. The more that he entertained the thought of forgiving Abigor, the angrier and more unrelenting he became. Eventually, he found another way to curse at Abigor, the other's existence, and his lament over loving someone who would never love him back.

And all of this – Makai, the throne, the realm's people, and most especially him – all left behind by Abigor for Caer.

Every time that Ashtarote questioned as to why Abigor chose Caer over him, the more that Ashtarote's anger blazed. As much as he did not want to go to the Inquisition to see and hear Abigor's decision to leave everything behind, he had to attend the proceedings as the newly-installed Lord of Makai.

Unknown to the countless guards installed throughout the palace – starting from the palace gates all the way through the two set of sentinels assigned at Abigor's bedroom door – an intruder entered the palace by mingling with the nightly mist which covered the grounds.

Eventually, the intruder seeped its way inside Abigor's chambers. Once inside, it sped its way towards Abigor's bed.

Soon, that intruder now took a more-corporeal shape as it loomed over a still-preoccupied Ashtarote. It picked up the turbulent emotions coursing throughout Ashtarote's being and mingled them with its own – all while an unsuspecting Ashtarote continued to entertain his anger and feelings of betrayal from his former long-time friend and one-time lord.

**End of Chapter Forty-Four**

* * *

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yami No Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness) and its characters are copyrighted properties of Matsushita Yoko. This fan fiction and the original characters that appear within this fan fiction belong to PJ Zatken. __**Author's Message**_

* * *

_Thanks, everyone, for being so patient and supportive. I received emails from readers of AR, Shadows of My Past, and The Beginning of Beautiful Relationship - or not asking me when the next postings will be for each one. Please rest assured that I will complete these stories. I just need to get back to the groove of things after being sick for so long (as in physically sick)._

_I've been taking care of many real-life matters at this time, most especially my not-very-good state of health at this time. I'm slowly but surely recovering. This chapter is my attempt to get back to the swing of things. I miss being able to do at least two chapters for each story every month. I miss writing. However, as much as the spirit is willing the body was unfortunately weak for a good long while, so I greatly apologize for the lack of chapters or the inability to respond to emails or beta requests as soon as I should have. Everything went to a grinding halt when I got sick. _

_Hopefully, and God willing, that things will slowly but surely get better and return to normal for me._

_I hope that you enjoy this chapter and once again, many thanks for your continued support and patience. Next chapters will cover the Inquisition, Tsuzuki's decision, and the soon-to-unfold fate in store for our characters...so stay tuned._

_**Warmest regards,**_

_**PJ Zatken**_


	45. Outcomes Prt 1

**YAMI NO MATSUEI - DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Forty-Five – Outcomes (Part One)**

* * *

The air within the Inquisition chambers was filled with much tension and excitement to say the least as spectators from the last proceedings gathered to witness tonight's sentencing as well as others who were eager to witness what was about to unfold before them tonight.

The throng gathered as news spread throughout the realms that Enma – Meifu's infamous Lord of Death – would be sentenced for his crimes against Meifu, Makai, and Gensoukai. They knew that he was absolutely capable of such sheer cruelty and was exceptionally vengeful against his enemies. They wished to primarily see as to how such a proud figure would fall from grace. Secondly, they wished to witness as to how he would push back from accepting his inevitable fate.

Now that the veils separating one realm from another had been weakened...rendered non-existent...even Heaven's residents came down to witness the proceedings.

What added more to the crowd's piqued interest was the desire to confirm as to whether Abigor – the Lord of Makai – had truly relinquished his throne and realms to join the primordials, let alone join his primordial lover. They have known throughout the eons as to how devoted he had been to Enma, his realms, his throne, and his people. It would be a grand spectacle for them to see as to how someone who held eons' worth of loyalty to everything and everyone dear to him would throw it all away for an enemy turned lover.

The crowd most especially wondered as to whether Tsuzuki Asato – Meifu's most powerful shinigami – would go with the primordials to the Pits of Hell, stay in Meifu, or go to Makai as the new Brigadier Commander. They also wanted to find out as to how Muraki Kazutaka, a figure that had been part of the whispers in the dark realms, truly figured out in the entire scheme of events.

Hisoka's head pounded from the bombardment of thoughts, emotions, and clashing auras inside the vast chambers. After years of dealing with these inconveniences due to his psychic gifts, most especially in the past couple of years, his tolerance grew stronger although he was not relieved from the symptoms and dangers of overloading. He arrived along with Konoe, Tsuzuki, and Abigor at the Inquisition chambers.

The new arrivals spotted Tatsumi already sitting in a bench. Once they approached their comrade and were close, Tatsumi stood up and gave them a respectful bow and then scooted over to give them room so that they could all share the same bench.

As to Abigor, his gaze was transfixed at Caer who now sat at one of the opposite-facing row of benches along with his siblings and Muraki.

Abigor and Caer's gazes met for a couple of seconds. A gentle smile escaped from Abigor's lips as Caer gave him a soft smile and a nod.

"_Hisoka… Come…"_

Hisoka blinked a bit as he stared at the pathway leading out of the Inquisition Hall and to the Hall of Candles. The warm, beckoning voice continued to call him as he felt the emotions within the Inquisition Hall continued to rise. He looked at the hallway leading towards the dungeons and said to the others, "I'll be right back. Please save me a seat."

"Hisoka?"

Looking at Tsuzuki as well as the concern mirrored in his eyes, Hisoka lifted his hand and reassured his partner, "I'm fine. I just need some air. I'll be back."

The Shokan Division men respectively blinked and looked at a seemingly headache-ridden Hisoka, with Konoe giving Hisoka a nod and watching the young shinigami leave.

Tsuzuki looked on as Hisoka disappeared into the shadows. There was something that always made him worry about his young partner's safety, and such gestures expressing his concerns had nothing to do with perceptions that Hisoka was helpless. He wanted to follow Hisoka, but he knew that if he did so then his partner would end up yelling at him.

And so Tsuzuki chose to wait, most especially when Konoe rested his hand on Tsuzuki's shoulders. It was as if the Shokan Division Chief was telling him not to worry about Hisoka. He let out a subtle yet deep sigh of resignation, for he knew that Hisoka would definitely be upset with him again for either smothering, molly-coddling, or worse yet not trusting enough simply because Hisoka was "too young" in his eyes.

Konoe sighed and focused his attention to Tatsumi. "Is Terazuma all right...and are you all right, Tatsumi? I can't help but notice your fresh wounds."

It took a while before Tatsumi gathered his thoughts and replied, "Terazuma-san is still resting in Gensoukai. Kinu and Gyokuto just attacked Gensoukai."

Konoe and Tsuzuki were speechless.

When Tatsumi noticed the alarm that Tsuzuki showed for his shikigami, Tatsumi added, "But Gensoukai and all are safe. We're shaken, but we're safe for now."

"Thank goodness," said Konoe after letting out a sigh. His sight rested on his secretary as he wondered what the other was thinking. To him, his secretary seemed to be bothered about something and how he hoped that there were no more surprises this evening.

Tatsumi pushed his glasses back then told his peers, "Something happened here while we were gone…."

As Tatsumi explained those fateful events, Tsuzuki and Konoe's eyes went wide.

Abigor had heard enough. He quickly rose from his seat and walked out of the Inquisition Hall, wanting to seek answers before the proceedings began.

* * *

Hisoka walked towards the end of the hallway, his footsteps reverberating against the walls. His steps were heavy but not as heavily-laden as his heart and mind were at this time.

As Hisoka made one turn after another through the maze of hallways, he thought about Tsuzuki and murmured, _"I do hope that you don't leave me. I'll go wherever you go. Remember how we promised that to each other?"_

Once Hisoka finished navigating through the labyrinth of hallways, he stood before a massive ornate mahogany and gold door. He felt guilty for the train of thought running in his mind, his logic and emotions battling once again.

"_This door and everything behind it…so much sadness, pain,"_ thought Hisoka as he stared at the door. Shortly thereafter, his heart raced even further as his footsteps echoed once more, those ominous series of sounds growing fainter as the door closed behind him.

The darkness became pitch-black for a couple of seconds once the heavy doors closed shut, leaving Hisoka's heart to race more heavily.

The darkness was relieved when evenly-placed torches resting on each pillar lit on their own, the dim light leading towards the throne area which lay at the end of the vast room.

"I am glad that you came, Kurosaki Hisoka. Please step forward."

Hisoka continued his fateful walk while he asked, "Why am I being called? Why am I here?"

The Judge – the one who occupied the throne – waited until Hisoka stopped before His presence. In the Inquisition Hall, He purposefully hid behind the tall dais. In His throne room, His appearance was a mesmerizing being of light – the ethereal glow taking the shape of a man. "Abigor had given you another lease on existence, Hisoka. In these chambers, you are speaking as a free being. You will not be bound by your words here. That only happens during the Inquisition. You do remember Me, do you not?"

"Yes I do, Your Honor."

The Judge's hue changed from octarine to a fiery red as His tone deepened. "For the sake of what is yet to come, I ask you to open up your mind to why things happened the way that they did in your life."

After taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Hisoka enjoyed seconds' worth of peace that The Judge's overwhelming presence had to offer. He could not read the other's thoughts and as comforting as the lack of psychic bombardment could offer him, there was part of him that remained unsettled.

Mist then began to fill the chamber.

"I…don't understand, Your Honor," murmured Hisoka, his heart clenching as candles lit around him from out of nowhere.

The mist playfully wrapped around Hisoka's legs as if it was a hungry fire seeking wood to kindle. Soon, one ghostly figure after another appeared before Hisoka.

The first apparition – Muraki Kazutaka – made Hisoka shudder in anger and fear as he once again watched the past. It was most especially painful for him to see as to how the evil doctor repeatedly violated him for three years before he finally died. All the emotions contained within Hisoka since that fateful day coursed thickly through his veins, his hands balling into fists as they shook.

Soon, Muraki's towering figure turned into something more massive and equally frightening – Yatonogami, the serpent god that he recently fought to reclaim his father's soul. It swung its mighty tail, slamming it against the marbled floor and splitting it before Hisoka. The young shinigami jumped out of harm's way, feeling small once again yet doing his best to hide his sentiments as he straightened up to face the monster. He braced himself as the monster dove, its purpose was to devour him whole.

The wispy figure and the damage that it caused then disappeared, only for it to be replaced with the next apparition – Kurosaki Nagare. This time, a tightlipped Hisoka was filled with such sadness as his enraged father dragged him into the basement of his family's ancestral home and locked him up for days inside a cage.

Hisoka's eyes then went wide as the shadow of his former and much younger self which was in all-fours as he begged his father to let him out slowly but surely transformed into a despondent Tsuzuki Asato…the shadows created by the Hall of Candles replaying how a nearly-insane Tsuzuki ordered Touda to engulf him in its flames. He saw how he cried his heart out, clinging to Tsuzuki and accepting his fate as long as he was with his partner.

"What would you do _after _your aim is accomplished? Who do you _really_ wish to exceed, _Kurosaki Hisoka_?"

Hisoka was absolutely speechless, his hands and knees shaky from everything that he had seen and had been rekindled in his heart.

After a momentary yet thoughtful pause, the Judge declared, "These candles and I have served as silent witnesses. The horrors and sadness that these candles have shown you are _nothing_ compared to what lays before all of you."

Once a long moment of silence transpired between them, The Judge then said to Hisoka, "Think about what all the things that have been given to you truly means, Hisoka - whether those were either blessings or trials and tribulations. Think about why each one was given to you. Everything will come clear to you when the time comes. When that time comes, I hope that your heart will not be as heavy as it is now…for your sake. The existence that all of you have chosen is not easy, for what appears before you is not what it always seems to be."

Hisoka did not say anything, not due to lack of respect but due to the fact that he truly did not know what to say.

With a gentle voice laced with understanding, the Judge said in a tone reminiscent of a caring father talking to his only child, "The proceedings will start very soon. Until we speak with each other again, Kurosaki Hisoka…. I will wait for your return when that time comes."

Hisoka took a bow before the One on the throne before he turned around and walked away as intently as he came inside these chambers. His breathing was deeper than usual as he tried his best to regain his composure as quickly as he could before he returned to his companions.

The Judge thought as He watched Hisoka leave His presence, the hue of His aura now changing from an indigo blue to blue-black,_ "Wait and see what happens. There are, however, lessons that you still need to learn. It will be up to the unraveling of events as to whether you will have the opportunity to learn these lessons. For the sake of everyone who has placed his faith in you and your friends, I do hope that you get to learn those much-needed lessons."_

Little did Hisoka know that the figure of light that had been watching over him and Oriya every now and then joined in with the mist and followed him, continuing to offer protection and company.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Lord Abigor."

"I'm sorry as well," replied a tightlipped Abigor. He saw the sentinel who informed him of what happened leave the chambers that once held Enma and Chief Satori. His mind's eye vividly saw how his last talk with Enma had gone, the recollection weighing heavily in his heart.

Abigor then walked towards a part of the Hall of Candles that the second set of sentinels had told him to go. His footsteps reverberated at the hollow hallways, those steps heavy but not as heavily-laden as his heart and mind were at this time.

As Abigor made one turn after another through the maze of hallways, he thought about Enma and murmured, _"Why are things never easy whenever it has something to do with you?"_

Once Abigor finished navigating through the labyrinth of hallways, he stood before two sentinels and a set of massive ornate mahogany and gold doors. He felt guilty for the train of thought running in his mind, his logic and emotions battling once again.

The two sentinels gave the Lord of Makai a respectful bow.

With calm disposition, Abigor told the sentinels, "Please let me in. I wish to see things with my own eyes."

The sentinels glanced at each other for a couple of seconds before they granted Abigor's request. Their hearts pounded as the Lord of Makai's footsteps echoed once more, those steps growing fainter as the closer he came to his destination.

The eerie shadows brought about by the torches had a life of their own. A cold and gentle breeze blew inside the dank chambers as Abigor continued his walk.

Abigor's walk eventually stopped at the piles of rubble where prison cells used to be.

One of those cells being Enma's cell, to be exact….

"Rekindling memories of your bedroom escapades, _Lord_ Abigor?" asked the owner of a familiar voice once he arrived at the scene and stared at Abigor for a while.

After taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Abigor – feeling no desire or need to reciprocate the new arrival's acerbic behavior – calmly replied, "I just wanted to see if it was all true. And you – why are you here?"

In the silence, Abigor could feel the anger and resentment within Ashtarote as his old friend approached him. He became more somber as he felt that Ashtarote's negative emotions towards him had grown exponentially; those feelings growing over the point that it could be clearly felt and perceived as hatred.

Just after Abigor made his assessment of Ashtarote's behavior, his eyes went wide as Ashtarote took him by the collar and pinned him against the cold marble wall.

While being so dangerously close, a twisted smirk escaped from Ashtarote's lips as narrowed eyes focused on Abigor. He pressed his body against Abigor, purposefully hurting the other in the process. He whispered in the other's ear, "I wanted to see if it was all true, too, but I am not talking about Enma. I am talking about the pity fuck that you were offering me in your bedroom earlier. I said no earlier, but I have changed my mind. I will take _everything_ that I can get from you until there is _nothing _left."

When Ashtarote inappropriately touched Abigor and stole a bruising kiss from the other, Abigor shoved him away. Still sporting that sarcastic smirk, he licked the drops of blood that he managed to draw from Abigor from that kiss. "I knew that you have never been a creature of your word."

Abigor's now-split lower lip continued to bleed a bit. He wiped the blood oozing over the wound with the back of his hand. "I offered to spend time with the Ashtarote that I've known all this time. You're not that same being, Ashtarote. You're not yourself right now. Your anger's clouding your judgment and so much more. Why are you so angry?"

A new arrival then replied for Ashtarote by saying, "Because he wanted all of you for eternity, and he knows fully-well that he cannot have either or both. He knows that you will leave these realms as soon as these proceedings are over."

Ashtarote and Abigor focused their gazes on Caer who followed Abigor. The primordial felt that he needed to be with Abigor, especially when he heard the rumors circulating inside the Inquisition Hall.

Ashtarote glared at Caer, his eyes narrowing more dangerous as those eyes glowed red. He then turned around and walked away, all while telling the two that he was leaving behind, "Enjoy your moments together while they last. You two will _never_ know peace – that, I guarantee both of you."

Once Ashtarote and most especially that venomous and hate-filled aura of his had left the chambers, Caer approached Abigor and held the other's hand. He smiled softly as the two of them stared at the rubble that once stood as cells which housed Satori and Enma. "Are you feeling better now? You seem to have a better grip of your awakening powers."

"Slowly but surely, thanks to you," was Abigor's reply as he reciprocated Caer's gesture by interlacing his fingers with the other's.

"Have you taken care of everything that you needed to wrap up?"

Abigor gazed into Caer's ice-blue eyes and smiled. Once his smile became warmer, he nodded. "Yes, everything is settled."

Caer blinked then smiled as he shook his head. "Ashtarote had you and he is still acting like this."

Abigor shook his head. "He and I didn't part very well. Nothing happened except for a kiss. He was too angry."

With a pursed-lipped smile, Caer commented, "Well, Love, _that_ is his lost."

"The Ashtarote that I've known and loved has been lost. He's as lost as Enma had always been. I don't know what else to do but to wish that he'd find some peace. My people need him, especially now that he is next in line to the throne."

"Your lip is still bleeding. Here…" said Caer as he pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed it over Abigor's split lip. He then removed his handkerchief, kissing over the split lip.

Abigor closed his eyes, finding comfort and reciprocating that kiss. His hold on Caer's hand became more affectionate as the kiss deepened between them.

Caer then drew away from the kiss and proposed, "We can resume this later. The proceedings are about to begin."

"There's one more spot that I wish to go to – the Hall of Candles. That's where Enma and Satori's bodies are now being held."

"All right…whatever it takes to bring closure for you."

As the two took the long hallway towards the Hall of Candles, Ashtarote – who had been watching Caer and Abigor all this time, and with hatred welling in his heart – had left the corner that he had been hiding from and returned to the Inquisition Hall.

* * *

Tsuzuki's eyes went wide as he echoed out Tatsumi's still-lingering thoughts, _"Enma-DaiOh-sama…is gone? Satori is also gone? I still can't believe it."_

Tatsumi's explanation echoed in Konoe and Tsuzuki's heads. _"The series of earthquakes damaged the dungeons. Satori was moved to another holding cell. The Inquisition sentinels found Enma-DaiOh-sama's remains. His body is now in the Hall of Candles under heavy guard. The sentinels advised me that they will announce this news during tonight's proceedings."_

For the first time since the news had been shared, a tightlipped Tsuzuki was able to say, "I'm sorry, Tatsumi-san. I know how much it would have meant to you if you were the one who ended Satori's and Enma-DaiOh-sama's existence, especially after what they have done to Watari-san and Wakaba-chan."

Tsuzuki fell silent once more as he saw Muraki and the primordials enter the Inquisition chambers. With Enma dead, it meant that the very first part of the proceeding would concern as to where Abigor and he would respectively decide to go.

Abigor and Caer followed shortly after Muraki and the primordials' entrance, with the Shokan Division men seeing how the two held hands only to undo such an affectionate gesture when it was time for Abigor to return to them and take his seat.

Tsuzuki then glanced sideways and scooted to give another new arrival some room to sit with them. "I'm glad you're back. Are you all right now?"

"Yeah… The walk helped clear my head," said Hisoka as he sat down. He then discreetly held Tsuzuki's hand – something that his partner was so pleasantly surprised about yet chose not to comment about it.

Konoe noticed how drastically did Abigor and Caer's rapport with each other changed from the last proceeding, saying to the others as he smiled while watching Abigor approach them, "A lot has happened in three days. I'm still hoping that something good will come out of all this."

"I hope so too, Kacho," was Tatsumi's reply before moving to the right and giving Abigor room to sit with them.

Abigor looked at everyone and said, "I went to the cell and the Hall of Candles to see if all of it was true. I saw the rubble…and them…with my own two eyes. Caer accompanied me. As final as everything seems to be, something is off. I still can't believe that Enma would give up this easily by letting a mere earthquake destroy him."

"Maybe he would rather die through an earthquake than suffer through Tatsumi's hands. Are you foreseeing anything?" asked Konoe as his eyes continued to scan the vast chamber to see that more people were arriving.

After letting out a subtle sigh, Abigor replied, "No, Kacho. My foresight hasn't showed me anything since the last time that we were here. My comment is based on a gut feeling…nothing more. Maybe it's just nerves and all these things that have been happening these past few days."

"Anyone would get nervous if he or she would be standing in trial tonight. Just remember that you're not alone in this," was Tsuzuki's interjection as he did his best to keep a calm demeanor, especially since he was holding Hisoka's hand.

Abigor ruefully smiled as he crossed his legs so that he could lean his forearms against his thigh. "Too much has happened to us. I've lost an old love, lost an old friendship and ally, and I gained a new love – all in three days. I do know, however, that I couldn't have made it this far without your help. As Tsuuri Troy and as Abigor, I thank all of you. I owe all of you so much that I don't even know where to begin."

"_I thank you, too. Thank you for saving me. I do hope that you find your happiness," _was Hisoka's mental reply to Abigor, with Abigor feeling a surge of warm and comforting emotions coming from Hisoka as Hisoka held Tsuzuki's hand more affectionately.

"_Promise me one thing, Hisoka,"_ said Abigor as everyone else thought that the conversation had died down and that they now just waited for the trial._ "Be true to your cause and fight for that cause with reckless abandon – whether that cause is an idea, a place, or most especially a person. Please promise me that…for that's how you'll honor what has been done for you."_

"_I promise."_

The pounding of The Judge's gavel interrupted all conversations and soon, the Judge had the entire chamber's attention. The Judge's rich voice reverberated throughout the chamber as he explained, "In a petition lodged at the end of the last proceedings, Lord Abigor of Makai bequeathed the right to punish and execute Chief Satori of Meifu.

It is with great regret that the force of nature has robbed Tatsumi Seiichiro the privilege of exacting vengeance against the accused Chief Satori and Lord Enma of Meifu. The only consolation that this Court can offer is the surrender of the remains to Tatsumi Seiichiro. The Court will leave it up to his discretion on what to do with these remains. Is there anything for you to add or request, Tatsumi Seiichiro?"

Tatsumi stood up and respectfully told the Judge before everyone, "No, Your Honor. I do, however, have a question to ask in behalf of the Shokan Division."

"Go ahead."

"What will happen to the throne of Meifu now that Lord Enma is gone? What will happen to the deaths in Chijou? There is also the matter with Watari Yutaka and Wakaba Kannuki as well as all the residents of Meifu."

"The balance will be restored only if a Lord of Death is properly installed. By the end of this proceeding, we will determine as to who that individual would be. As to your comrades, the new Lord of Death will determine their fate – and hopefully their release. The installation of a new Lord of Death, however, will not resolve the continued weakening of the veils that separate the realms from each other. Does this explanation satisfy your question?"

"Yes, Your Honor," said Tatsumi before he took his seat. Part of him felt empty since he was robbed of the retribution that he sought for Watari and Wakaba. His ever-calculating mind ran even further as he thought of the options that now presented before them so that normalcy could be restored.

"Your Honor, may I be heard?"

Anticipating eyes wandered until they identified the one who posed that question to be Ashtarote. The crowd's anticipation grew as the Judge said, "This Court gives you permission to speak, Lord Ashtarote."

"In behalf of Makai and Meifu, I would like to be given a chance to be heard when the installation of the new Lord of Death is announced. I make this request since Makai and her citizens have been greatly harmed due to these weaving conspiracies that Lord Enma and Chief Satori have been involved in."

"Very well, your request is granted. This Court will let you know when your turn arises." The Judge then hit His gavel and announced, "Let us now move to the matter of Lord Abigor of Makai and Tsuzuki Asato, shinigami of Meifu. In the last proceeding, representatives of Makai, Meifu, and the Pits of Hells have respectively made their case on why Tsuzuki Asato should go with them. Caer, one of the representatives of the Pits of Hell, made a condition that Lord Abigor of Makai may take Tsuzuki Asato's place. The decisions as to where Lord Abigor of Makai and Tsuzuki Asato would go were left up to their respective discretion. Lord Abigor, are you ready? Please come to the Dais."

Abigor quietly stood up, thoughtfully looked at the Shokan Division men, softly smiled at Konoe as the old chief gave him an encouraging nod, thereafter gazed at Caer and briefly smiled as he found his way to the Dais.

Once Abigor was behind the Dais, The Judge asked Abigor, "What is your decision, Lord Abigor?"

Abigor's eyes scanned the audience, his gaze eventually resting on the Shokan Division men as he said, "I choose to go to the Pits of Hell, Your Honor. I choose to do this not as Tsuzuki Asato's substitute but as someone who does so out of his free will. I will go with Caer for the very personal reasons that I have already discussed with him and the Shokan Division men. In preparation for my departure to the Pits of Hell, I have done my best to settle most of the political unrest in Makai before permanently handing the throne to Lord Ashtarote. This transfer of power has also been discussed with the citizens."

"Let Me confirm if I have heard your testimony correctly, Lord Abigor. You relinquish your throne, your realms, and your title to Lord Ashtarote. In return, you choose to assume a place with the primordial lords at the Pits of Hell. Is this correct?"

Without hesitation, Abigor calmly responded, "Yes, Your Honor."

The whispers in the courtroom grew louder while the stare coming from Ashtarote became far more venomous than it ever did.

Since the whispers grew louder still, the Judge hit His gavel to maintain order. He hit the gavel many times before the crowd heeded His implied request.

Once the audience quieted down the Judge said, "Thank you, Lord Abigor. You may step down and return to your seat. Tsuzuki Asato, please step forward and take your place in the Dais."

Before Tsuzuki rose from his seat, he affectionately tightened his hold of Hisoka's hand. All that he could do was to give Hisoka a soft smile before he left.

If Hisoka had a choice, he would have not let Tsuzuki leave his seat let alone have him come to these proceedings. Sadness filled him as he felt the heaviness lording over Tsuzuki's heart and mind.

There came a point in time wherein Tsuzuki and Abigor were halfway to their destination, the two having short yet meaningful eye contact. But before their backs turned away from each other once they continued their walk, Tsuzuki clasped Abigor's hand and then hugged Abigor.

A teary-eyed Abigor, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from him now that he had publicly stated his intentions, whispered in Tsuzuki's ear as he reciprocated the hug, "You don't have to go now, Tsuzuki-san. I'll be happy with Caer. I love him. The one who loves me is where I'm heading. The same doesn't apply to you…at least not in a romantic way."

Tsuzuki's hug tightened still as he whispered back, "Thank you…for everything."

Tsuzuki then drew away from Abigor, giving him a grateful smile as he patted the other on the back.

Seconds after Abigor reciprocated the smile and walked away, his back now turned from Tsuzuki; Hisoka felt such thick hatred filling the courtroom. His empathy guided him, his scanning eyes now focusing on Tsuzuki and Abigor. He bolted from his seat as he pinned the source of that bottomless, dark hatred.

The source of that oozing hatred was a ruby-red glowing light that darted from one side of the courtroom and traveled fast.

At the same time, Tatsumi yelled as he sprung out from his seat and onto the Judge's floor, "Watch out!"

There were only a few precious seconds and no time at all for forewarning as that ruby-red glowing light materialized into a sword.

The second that followed marked the following – gasp from the stunned crowd, Tatsumi sprinting towards the open courtroom floor, a wide-eyed Caer doing the same as Tatsumi did, and Tsuzuki on his knees while blood generously flowed from his hand.

It was not his blood that made a teary-eyed and disbelieving Tsuzuki wide-eyed and panicked, his state of mind almost making him unable to pull the sword. He was not the one who took the brunt of the injury, nor was he the intended target.

Tsuzuki's attempts of blocking Abigor from the sword via Fuda magic was rendered useless as the sword traveled much too fast for him to act. His mind became more boggled as more blood pooled around him.

The sword found its intended home, for it managed to pierce through Abigor's back and heart.

Abigor clung onto Tsuzuki, not really knowing what happened to him most especially since the poison that the sword carried quickly did its work in his still-healing body.

**End of Chapter Forty-Five**

* * *

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yami No Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness) and its characters are copyrighted properties of Matsushita Yoko. This fan fiction and the original characters that appear within this fan fiction belong to PJ Zatken. _

_**Author's Note**_

_Many thanks to everyone's patience. I am slowly but surely feeling better and hopefully getting caught up after being behind on everything after being ill for a while. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has been waiting for my return - not just through an additional chapter for this story but to additional chapters to all my stories. _

_All that I can say is this - thank you for your encouragement and continued support, and yes I am still very much alive and here._


	46. Outcomes Prt 2

**YAMI NO MATSUEI - DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Forty-Six – Outcomes (Part Two) **

* * *

Tsuzuki's eyes went frantically wide as his shaky arms held a now-fallen Abigor. He then stared at his trembling hand as he felt something wet and thick ooze down from his fingertips to his arm.

Blood…

Thick, dark crimson blood which now soaked his hands and coat sleeves…

Tatsumi, Hisoka, Konoe, and Caer respectively bolted out of their seats and went to aid Tsuzuki and Abigor. Each man's heart pounded, but maybe not more than the pounding of Caer's heart as his ice-blue gaze did not leave his fallen lover.

Tsuzuki's tear-filled and insane-looking amethyst eyes scanned his perimeter. There was so much blood and how he begged not to see another drop of it. His slow but sure teetering towards madness, however, made him see crimson no matter where his gaze rested.

After Hisoka, Konoe, and Tatsumi carefully moved Abigor from Tsuzuki to Caer, Tatsumi gripped Tsuzuki's hands to make Tsuzuki's hands stop trembling. Hisoka embraced his partner from behind in hopes to comfort the other on all aspects that he possibly could. Konoe was on one knee, offering any assistance that he could give.

Reaching out to Tsuzuki with his mind just as he had been able to do these past few years, Hisoka mentally told Tsuzuki in the gentlest tone possible, _"Hang in there, Tsuzuki."_

The rest of the primordials stood amidst the panic-stricken spectators who headed towards the exits but to no avail. Defying matter, the two primordials Naiaca and Ruen descended from where they were. Naiaca went to Tsuzuki's side while Ruen materialized to assist Caer with Abigor.

Caer cradled Abigor while he checked the wound. His heart clenched as he saw how deep the wound was. He then froze as he saw a scarlet tattoo appear in Abigor's arm. How could he not recognize that cursed tattoo, especially after he was the very one who gave that cursed gift for Muraki to inflict upon anyone and everyone?

At first, Caer wondered as to why Abigor's wound was not healing and why the cursed tattoo was now there in his lover's arm. He never remembered Muraki inflicting that curse upon Abigor, even during his lover's days as Tsuuri Troy. Aside from this, Muraki would not dare give this curse upon Abigor for the doctor would have to face his wrath. He figured that even though Abigor's powers as a primordial was not enough at this time to spare him, Abigor's angelic gifts should have given him regeneration or healing.

Caer's gaze then shifted to a recently-ill Hisoka just a few feet away, and from there he had surmised as to why Abigor was not healing.

Abigor did not only leach out all that was angelic in him and gave it to Hisoka. He had taken Hisoka's place as the focal point of Muraki's curse. And with Enma's absence from the throne, Abigor took Hisoka's place in being the most vulnerable one.

Once this realization had dawned upon him, all that Caer could manage to ask Abigor was a near-whispered, "Why? Why do you give up everything for that boy?"

"_Wasn't supposed to happen this way… So sorry… Tsuzuki-san…he would've been crushed if something happens to Hisoka…_" was Abigor's mental reply as he gave his primordial lover a rueful smile. He squeezed Caer's hand with the little strength that he had, his charcoal-gray eyes now getting more glazed as each second passed.

Seconds later, Lumys joined Caer and began assessing as to how grave Abigor's injuries were. He asked Naiaca, "How is Verus, Sister?"

"Verus is physically fine but everything else… It was just as if that day had repeated itself," was all that Naiaca could manage to say to Hisoka as she held Tsuzuki's hand tighter with such sisterly affection and deep worry. Even though she and her siblings were contained within the confines of the Pits of Hell, they all bore witness to Tsuzuki's breakdown on the night that his earthly sister Ruka was killed. She wished that she had the power to protect him at that time. Since she did not have the power to save or protect him, her heart now bore the desire for retribution against those who had hurt Tsuzuki.

Hisoka and Tatsumi were much too worried about Tsuzuki to note that Naiaca was a primordial and therefore an enemy. They saw the sisterly affection given to Tsuzuki. To them, that was more than enough to put their minds at ease that Naiaca came in peace. Naiaca stayed by Tsuzuki's right while Hisoka stayed by Tsuzuki's left, both of them offering whatever respective comfort that they could extend towards Tsuzuki.

As to Lumys, he closed his eyes as his fingertips touched the sword that pierced through Abigor. He had never seen Caer, his normally emotionally-detached brother, be this upset. His desire to relieve his brother's anxiety became his catalyst and cause as he tapped into his rarely-used gifts to help the wounded.

The sword disappeared once Lumys' gifts activated. As much as the sword's absence relieved Abigor's pain, the relief was accompanied with more blood flowing liberally from the wound.

The fact that more blood flowed from Abigor did not help a trembling Tsuzuki keep his sanity in check. He repeatedly mumbled, "Blood… So much blood… He and I talked. Things were done. It's not supposed to happen this way. I tried to help. I couldn't stop it from happening again. I tried everything. _Everything_…."

As much as Tatsumi would not care to admit, the pool of blood that they now knelt on also bothered him. The sight brought back memories of his ever-depressed yet kind-hearted mother when she died in his arms after performing_ jigai _or ritual suicide. The sight of blood and Tsuzuki's near-mad repeated words brought him back to a time of helplessness. It was a time where he could not save those that he loved and cared for no matter how hard he tried.

A sardonic laugh reverberated inside the Inquisition Chamber.

So many emotions surged inside the normally calm and ever-logical Caer once he heard that particular sound.

It was laughter – cold, cruel, mocking, and victorious.

The amount of blood leaving Abigor's body brought Caer back to reality. A myriad of intense emotions boiled inside him – rage and the desire to destroy everything, the first one to suffer being the owner of that infernal laugh.

The defiant owner of that laugh smirked at everyone.

"_You,"_ said Caer with such dripping hatred in his voice as he clutched a bleeding Abigor. His razor-like death glare focused on two figures which were within his realm of sight. The first object of his rage was the one who laughed so gleefully over what had just happened. The second focus of his hatred was an emissary of the One who had the power to save Abigor yet had deemed it best to have fate unfold the way that it just did.

Hisoka's gaze wavered as he felt those strong surges of emotions coming from Caer. As he stared at the second figure which seemed to be so out of place in a God-forsaken realm such as the outskirts of Meifu, he thought, _"An angel? What's an angel doing here?"_

To Caer, there was unmistakable malice embedded deep within the two figures which became the subjects of his anger. His ice-blue eyes burned, his heart bearing such dark hatred. He first concentrated on the angelic figure as he demanded, "Abigor's decision to come with me bore your God's blessing – _His _blessing! Where is your God's so-called divine omniscience to stop this from happening? Why are you even here if you are not meant to stop this?"

Chief Archangel Michael stared back at Caer, his eyes reflecting his surprise and helplessness over what had happened to Abigor. He fell even more silent as Caer bitterly added, "_I see._ Your God _wanted _this to happen."

Before Chief Archangel Michael could get an opportunity to recover and respond to the accusation, Caer then shifted his hateful gaze at the one who caused the tragedy and laughed over Abigor's fate. Through gritted teeth, he spat, "You ungrateful traitor! He treated you as an equal – a brother! He entrusted you with his realms and his friendship! You will pay!"

Tatsumi's eyes were also focused on the owner of that laughter. Nearly as enraged as Caer was, he did his best to gather up the courage from his now-frail nerves even though the blood which drenched his pants from the knee down bothered him.

Tatsumi's servant shadows swirled around their master, picking up and reveling at the aura of blood and darkness. They gathered into a pool of mist around their master's feet and then lapped around their master as if they were flames that warmed his feet.

Caer became more watchful over Abigor since he noticed as to how Abigor's strength waned more substantially as each second passed. Caer's piercing ice blue gaze concentrated on the one who hurt Abigor, his blood boiling as he mentally told Ruen, _"Watch him for me. You and Naiaca stay with me. The rest of our siblings should go home and wait for us there. Muraki Kazutaka also stays behind with us."_

All that Ruen could do was to nod at her brother and take charge of Abigor's care, not knowing and deeply worrying about what her brother was about to do. She mentally relayed to her siblings of Caer's wishes.

The siblings who were asked to leave for the Pits of Hell were upset, but each one had figured out that they were sent home for a reason – to prepare for anything and everything that could happen, whether it be the best or worst case scenario. In the end, each one mentally gave his or her assurance that compliance would be given towards the request.

Shortly thereafter, the siblings complying with the request – Mirmi, Dymion, Lumys, and Tellix – disappeared one by one.

Once Ruen cradled a heavily-bleeding Abigor, Caer stood up and walked a couple of paces away from them. She was now even more fearful for her brother, especially with her knowing that he would act more swiftly and viciously – win or lose – now that half of their family was now safe at home.

Tatsumi, equally angry and perplexed, now rose from his crouched position, walked, and then stopped to stand beside Caer. His bloodied hands formed into fists. His blue eyes narrowed so dangerously, his teeth clenched tightly. There was something undeniably wrong with the aura that his shadow powers sensed.

Glowing ruby eyes stared back at the Shokan Division secretary and the leader of the primordials, the owner of those eyes and that sick laughter being one and the same.

Caer's eyes focused on one figure alone, his anger reaching to even greater heights as he spat, "Ashtarote, you fucking scoundrel – you will die!"

With a scornful smirk escaping from his lips, Ashtarote stepped down and walked on the courtroom floor. When he stood about ten feet away from Tatsumi and Caer, the two serving as human barricades to the rest of their respective peers, he told the shadow master and the primordial in a smug tone, "Do you think that I will let him go to you _that _easily, Caer? I took advantage of that weakened state of his. I told him that I will _never_ let him have a moment's peace the last time that we have spoken. _No one_ is going to the Pits of Hell – not Abigor, not Tsuzuki Asato. They are both _mine_!"

Abigor clung on to Ruen, trying to sit up so that he could continue denying that it was Ashtarote's voice that he just heard…that it was Ashtarote who did such a despicable deed against him. The effort made him bleed more and the poison to spread much faster. He read Ashtarote's thoughts and his eyes widened at the revelation.

Ashtarote stared into Abigor's now-lackluster charcoal gray eyes, smirking since he knew fully-well that the poison was gravely affecting Abigor's vision. He reached out an open hand before Abigor and told Abigor in such an arrogant manner, "Take back what you have just declared before this court. Tell them that you are returning to Makai. Tell that fool of a primordial lover of yours that you want to be with me."

Archangel Michael became tightlipped as he waited for Abigor's reply.

As weak and as pained as Abigor had become in spite of the assistance that Ruen had offered, he told Ashtarote with the last ounce of strength that he had, "No..."

The panicked spectators could not figure out as to why Abigor would still say no to Ashtarote, the majority of them figuring that Abigor's injury had caused him to become delirious…delusional.

Tatsumi, Hisoka, and Konoe momentarily froze, shocked over what they have heard from Abigor. For a couple of minutes, they could not figure out what was happening either.

Konoe, at one point in time, held Hisoka by the arm as the younger man almost fell down on his knees due to the psychic bombardment hurling from all over the place – the empathic assault a combination of the crowd's panic and the volatile emotions coming from those within close proximity especially Caer, Tatsumi, and Ashtarote. The older man knew, however, that Hisoka was most especially affected from Tsuzuki reeling deeper into madness and despair.

Hisoka, his forehead and hair now drenched in sweat, took in a deep breath and told Konoe, "I'm all right, Kacho…. Thank you…."

The Shokan Division chief eyed on Hisoka for a minute and then nodded. "Hang in there. We need you. We all need to be safe and well to keep fighting."

A tightlipped Hisoka nodded for his response to Konoe's comment. His eyes then shifted their gaze from Konoe to Tsuzuki. His chest tightened further and his heart ached more painfully as he saw and felt the extent of Tsuzuki's turbulent state of mind.

Tsuzuki was too shocked and disturbed to even comprehend or have Abigor's words register in his head. All that his poor mind could focus was the pool of blood that he was in along with the others. His lips quivered, rendering the babbled words that came out of his mouth even harder to understand. His knees were now drawn up before him and his arms hugged his knees, making him look like a human ball. The only remaining hold that he had to that last shred of sanity left within him was Naiaca, the one who was now physically closest to him. As a last-ditch effort brought about by his frayed nerves and unhinged mind, he snuggled as close to Naiaca as possible while he protectively hugged himself even tighter.

As to Naiaca, she cradled Tsuzuki lovingly and protectively. All that she knew was that Tsuzuki welcomed her much-needed affectionate gesture. It was all that she could offer at the time, given the circumstances that they now faced.

Muraki watched from the sidelines, deeming it best to observe and wait for the proper time to intervene. His eyes met Caer's for a couple of seconds. He relaxed a little as he confirmed from that split-second eye contact that Caer wished for him to wait for the right time as well. He still felt the aura of the curse that he had inflicted upon Hisoka activate, subjecting its host to more suffering. He kept it in check, though, for he felt that something was wrong…misplaced…

As to Caer, he let his lover's words register and soak in his rage-soaked heart. Once the Shokan Division men saw the gleam of anger and realization light up the primordial's eyes, they were now in the same page along with him.

And that exact moment was the beginning of events taking their turn for the worse….

It all started as a maniacal-looking and outraged Ashtarote let out a yell as he unleashed a powerful and lethal wave of psychic energy. The dark energies fueling that power saturated inside the chambers and the psychic wave it had created now cracked the marbled floor, the destruction quickly heading towards Abigor and Tsuzuki.

At the same time, Tatsumi and Caer braced themselves to shield Abigor and Ruen out of harm's way while Hisoka and Konoe teamed up to protect Tatsumi and Naiaca. Konoe and Hisoka worked together in putting up a spirit barrier. Tatsumi and Caer paired together for the offense, with Tatsumi's shadows whizzing along with Caer's transparent arrows.

Konoe and Hisoka's spirit barrier dampened the effect of Ashtarote's assault, while Ashtarote successfully blocked the attack hurled towards him.

As Tatsumi and Caer were ready to send another wave of assault, Ashtarote sneered, "For primordials, Tsuzuki and Abigor are not faring out well. Waste one more minute launching a failed attack and the next minute your errant whore dies in your sister's arms while your dear brother goes insane. Where is your sense of priorities, Caer? Do you think that you can set things right to cover up an old sin, Tatsumi Seiichiro?"

Tatsumi gave Ashtarote a feral look, the secretary wanting and itching to launch another attack. Caer was no different, his blood boiling and his desire for destruction and retribution further fueling that rage inside him.

All of those emotions along with the resulting destruction and the blood spilled made the ambiance heavier and chillier than ever before…that along with the clashing dark energies waiting for release from Tatsumi, Ashtarote, and Caer's respective sides. Everything was making Hisoka's head and heart feel heavier, his breathing more labored. In spite of all the psychic difficulties that he was subjected to, he did everything that he could to stand strong and to hold on to the end.

Abigor clutched Ruen and stared back at her, his last-ditch efforts now being done mentally as he told Ruen in the middle of the chaos, _"Please stop them..."_

A couple of seconds later, Abigor's already half-lidded eyes had finally shut as he turned limp in Ruen's arms. The last bit of his strength had now slipped away due to his poisoned-filled body.

Caer was not the only one who heard Abigor's mentally-delivered plea. Naiaca and Hisoka heard that plea loud and clear. Neither Naiaca nor Ruen had any intention heeding that plea, even if Caer would have requested them to stop.

Hisoka, on the other hand, wanted to stop the fight but he did not know how. He did not catch the entirety of the motives and emotions behind Abigor's plea since an already-incoherent Abigor had already passed out before Hisoka could make sense of what had been said.

Hisoka's focus then shifted to Caer. He read through his empathy as to how Caer's jealousy had been fueled from Abigor's request, although he knew that the emotion primarily ruling over Caer's heart was his concern over Abigor's well-being.

Ruen looked at Caer and then Abigor. She saw how agonized Caer looked as blood began flowing from an unconscious Abigor's mouth. She told Caer with a calm tone laced with empathy and reassurance, "Brother, let us go home. Take Abigor home with us. Let Muraki wrap up matters here, done so to your liking."

Caer pondered upon Ruen's proposal. Eventually, he rose from his crouched position and carried Abigor's limp body. He thought as his gaze remained focus on Abigor, the latter now looking deathly pale, _"I will make them all pay for what they have done to you…to us. I put my eternity at stake on this. I promise you."_

Caer then looked sideways and glanced at Naiaca, Ruen, and Tsuzuki. He gave his sisters a tightlipped yet grateful smile before gazing at Tsuzuki. Hisoka picked up what Caer was thinking as the latter had mentally told Tsuzuki with a hopeful smile, _"We will see you at home, Verus. This has been a much-awaited reunion for all eight of us. We need you, and you need us."_

Hisoka's maintained his transfixed gaze at his still-speechless partner. There was so much emotion, so much pain, and so much turmoil that Hisoka picked up from Tsuzuki through empathy. It was equally painful for Hisoka as he told his partner in a near-whisper, "Tsuzuki, no…"

A tightlipped Naiaca stood in silence as the entire scene unfolded before her. Still not giving up on her hopes that the brother that she sorely missed would return home, she rested a gentle hand on Tsuzuki's shoulders.

Tsuzuki's glazed glance focused on Naiaca. Half of him was fearful of what she could do to him, yet the other half was also craving for something – anything – that could ease his mind.

Without waiting for another reaction from Tsuzuki, Naiaca kissed Tsuzuki on the cheek and whispered, "Verus, please come home. We will wait for you."

Tsuzuki lifted his gaze a little bit more at Naiaca and their eyes met, his tears still quietly and freely flowing from him. He felt as if his heart was about to break when Naiaca responded by softly smiling at him. The emotions coursing within him clashed even stronger as Naiaca turned her back from him, opened a mystical portal, walked into the portal to return to the Pits of Hell, and then had the portal disappear once she completed her journey.

"I will ask for my siblings, Lord Abigor, and me to be excused from the proceedings. This trial was nothing but a platform for this betrayal to happen," said Caer before the Judge once Naiaca and Ruen joined his side.

The Judge, still remaining invisible to all, replied from the dais, "The only matters that remain would be where Tsuzuki Asato chooses to go as well as Lord Enma's replacement until his return. That is if he ever returns."

"That is fine," Caer told the Judge before the Court, "But this matter is far from over. I will have Muraki Kazutaka handle our affairs for today. He will inform my siblings and me about the outcome of these proceedings."

After a long period of silence, Caer continued to scan his surroundings. The spectators that were frantic to get out of the courtroom now stood by the exits, their eyes glued at the middle of the chamber where he now stood. Tatsumi and Konoe both stood nearby Tsuzuki while Hisoka protectively cradled Tsuzuki. Muraki continued to be the quiet observant throughout the entire proceedings, waiting for his time to act. Ashtarote stood about ten feet away from him, still giving the Shokan Division men, his siblings, and most especially Abigor and him a smug look.

This was more than what Caer could handle. As much as he wanted to destroy everything around him, he could not help but gaze every now and then at the now-unconscious Abigor and the utterly-distraught Tsuzuki.

There was an eerie and dangerous veil laced in Caer's calm yet intent tone as he announced to the Court of Inquisition while clutching Abigor, "Blood has been spilled today. My brother, who had never harmed anyone or anything willfully, has been once again led toward more suffering by _your_ God. This treachery brings this trial to a close. Tsuzuki Asato…my brother…comes with us if you want your realms to have momentary reprieve from the inevitable. I am sure that your God wished for this to happen from the beginning, so you can blame Him for everyone's unavoidable fate."

Caer's words became more intent as he added while staring at Ashtarote with sheer rage, "I do not care if Abigor loved and gave his all for Makai and its citizens. As far as I am concerned, his ties to his old realm have been thoroughly severed. Makai is now you, and I will destroy all of you. Soon, the fires of war and destruction will rain upon all realms – Makai and Chijou being the first to fall – until there is nothing left."

As soon as the word _"nothing"_ escaped from Caer's lips, all realms began to shake within its foundations. The crowd panicked even more as the ground shook most of them not noticing as Caer and the rest of his siblings went through the portal and disappeared.

The rest of the primordials – Ruen, Mirmi, Lumys, Dymion, Naiaca, and Tellis – smirked in their respective ways as they felt the impact of Caer's words. All of them, one way or another and wherever they stood at this time, wanted destruction and retribution. This was the sign that matters would unfold for them in the most satisfying fashion.

The shaking ground, however, was not a deterrent for Muraki Kazutaka as he descended to the courtroom floor. His footsteps blended along with the rumble from the shaking ground. His thoughtful smile became more meaningful as he came closer to his intended...his beloved.

Hisoka clung on to Tsuzuki as if his very life would depend upon how tightly he did so, his blood boiling as Muraki continued his approach. His eyes narrowed even more defiantly as the evil doctor's charmingly mocking grin became more pronounced.

Muraki indulged a moment's worth of amusement over Hisoka's behavior but once he took the last step and now stood before Tsuzuki and Hisoka, he looked down upon the two lovers.

"He's not going _anywhere _with you!" spat Hisoka, his eyes showing the hate that he had always carried for the doctor bubble up even more. He read Muraki's thoughts loud and clear, and the desires and motives embedded within the latter's thoughts were utterly unacceptable to him..

Muraki's response to Hisoka was a charming half-smile. It pretty much let Hisoka know that he did not care about what Hisoka had to say, and in fact that he found Hisoka's defiance amusing and juvenile…not worth his time at all.

And once again, Hisoka read those series of thoughts coming from Muraki. It made him angrier. This time, he put up a spirit barrier to shield Tsuzuki and him from the evil doctor.

A faint chuckle escaped from Muraki's lips. He crouched before the two partners. He told Hisoka, "I don't know as to how you were able to avert my curse, but rest assured that you still haven't escaped my clutches."

"I _will_ surpass you – mark my words," was Hisoka's bold and confident response, his fingers embedding on Tsuzuki's skin.

"To _surpass_ me is to _become_ me," said Muraki with a twisted smirk and a dismissive chuckle. "You will never have what it takes to handle that, boy. And you've robbed him from me for far too long."

Hisoka was outwardly defiant and angry, and although he was seething mad inside there was a sense of fear that veiled upon him. He could not figure out why he felt rather unsettled, which made him hold on to Tsuzuki even tighter.

In a soothing voice, he now asked a half-mad Tsuzuki, "If you wish for all of this to stop, Tsuzuki-san, come home to where you belong. You don't belong in Chijou. You don't belong in Meifu or Makai. You and I are one. It's time for us to come home. It's time to claim your birthright. Come home with the primordials…with me…."

Tsuzuki stared blankly at Muraki, his half-mad mind so overwhelmed and petrified with visions of carnage, destruction, and blood…his mind registering the multitude of cries and wails that he had heard since he existed, only this time all of those were being heard at once. His tears flowed more generously from him while his body shook from such despair.

Hisoka's chest was constricting as he fought to hold on to Tsuzuki and remain conscious, his empathy soaking everything that Tsuzuki was thinking and feeling as if it was a sponge. His body shook as well, but he fought anything and everything that he perceived and felt would render him vulnerable.

"Everything will be all right once you come with me, Tsuzuki-san. The world will live another day. All the other realms will be safe. Your friends, or whoever is left behind, will get to fight another day. You know what to do to stop all of this…to curb the bloodshed at least temporarily. Go to the Pits of Hell with your siblings…with me… Trust me..." said Muraki as he gave Tsuzuki a soft smile. He now extended an open hand for Tsuzuki to take.

This time, Hisoka now finally understood as to why he felt uneasy and fearful. His gaze shifted and transfixed upon a trembling and helpless Tsuzuki, with him murmuring in disbelief, "Tsuzuki, no…. "

Hisoka felt as if his heart had been crushed and had fallen into the pit of his stomach as Tsuzuki sat up, lifted his hand, reached out, and then clasped Muraki's hand just as firmly as Hisoka had been holding on to Tsuzuki all this time.

The Judge, who saw everything that had been going on, now asked, "Tsuzuki Asato, do you wish to go with Muraki Kazutaka and the primordials?"

Tsuzuki's wild eyes scanned his surroundings for a while before transfixing their gaze on the Judge's dais. He then whispered, "This all needs to stop…"

Tatsumi tensed up, knowing exactly what Tsuzuki now intended to do. He interjected as politely as he could, "Your Honor, Tsuzuki Asato is not within the right frame of mind to make any decision. May I ask for the court to defer having Tsuzuki-san make this crucial decision, at least until he is well enough to weigh his options?"

The Judge's tone was kind, giving Tatsumi the reassurance that he did consider the situation before him. "Tatsumi, you know very well that this court does not consider a being's frame of mind. This court, as you know throughout its history, has sentenced beings regardless if their actions were due to temporary or permanent insanity. The same goes to the court asking a person to make a decision regarding his or someone else's fate. The court will honor and uphold Tsuzuki Asato's decision today, regardless of his mental state during this entire time."

"Once again, Tsuzuki Asato, this court now asks…do you wish to go with Muraki Kazutaka and take residence at the Pits of Hell?"

"Tsuzuki, no…. You don't have to do this. Don't leave," said Hisoka, his eyes now brimming with tears. His tears began to flow down his cheek and drip on Tsuzuki's other hand – the one that he now held as if his existence depended upon how tightly he held it.

"Y-Yes…" said Tsuzuki to the Judge as his mind kept repeating the words which Hisoka clearly picked up through their mental link, _"This has to all stop. So much blood…. It's my fault… It'll stop once I'm gone…away from here…."_

The Judge's deep sigh was heard by everyone. "Very well, Tsuzuki Asato…. This court respects and upholds your decision."

As soon as the Judge made his statement, a portal appeared beside the Dais of Truth.

"Let us go home, Tsuzuki-san. Let us have you cleaned up…go as far away from here as we possibly could…" said Muraki as he saw the portal which stood about fifteen feet away from them, his smile becoming warmer still as Tsuzuki rose and did his best to stand on shaky legs. Muraki was more than happy to offer his strength and support so that Tsuzuki could walk away from the pool of blood that the latter had been in.

At the same time, Muraki was more than happy to give the Shokan Division men – most especially Hisoka – a smirk that mocked all of them and showed how pleased he was of this huge victory against them.

As to Tsuzuki, his mind was now too far gone to realize the consequences of his actions or remember his name. All that registered in his mind was that he was now away from the pool of blood, and here was a handsome angelic-looking man dressed in white who now wanted to take him away from all of it.

Hisoka slammed his fists down on the marbled floor, crying out as the tears continued to flow from him, "Tsuzuki, don't go!" He bit his lower lip hard, not realizing that blood now drew out from the new self-inflicted wound as his plea remained unheard. He cried out his plea repeatedly, each cry sounding more frantic than the previous one for each step closer that Tsuzuki took towards the portal.

Tatsumi and Konoe stood there, Tatsumi's tears streaming silently as he saw his former partner and ex-lover fall into what it seemed to be the biggest trap ever…and again, he was helpless to do anything. Konoe's eyes were filled with held-back tears, feeling as helpless as Tatsumi. Their hearts ached for Tsuzuki and Hisoka, and how they hoped that they could help both of them. In the way that events now unfolded before them, they knew that they could not help either Hisoka or Tsuzuki…for how could they help two people who were being ripped apart by a change that could never be undone?

Muraki continued to walk and guide Tsuzuki towards the portal. Without interrupting his walk or glancing back at the Shokan Division men, he told Hisoka in an ominous tone, "He may be all mine now, but don't worry, boy. Once I'm through with him, I'll be more than willing to share. You'll see him again when that time comes. I don't know how glad you'll be once you see him next time, especially while he rends you and everyone limb by limb."

Hisoka, Tatsumi, and Konoe felt as if the last nail had been driven in their respective coffins once they saw Tsuzuki and Muraki go through the portal and disappear before their very eyes.

Emerald eyes transfixed on the spot where Muraki and Tsuzuki disappeared. As the portal disappeared before them, a tear-filled and infuriated Hisoka swore through gritted teeth and with clenched fists, "I'll get him back and surpass you, Muraki. I'll _never _stop until I surpass you – even if it means that I have to_ become _you."

**End of Chapter Forty-Six**

_**

* * *

**_

Normal Disclaimer

_Yami No Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness) and its characters are copyrighted properties of Matsushita Yoko. This fan fiction and the original characters that appear within this fan fiction belong to PJ Zatken. _


	47. Promises to be Made, Kept, and Broken P1

**YAMI NO MATSUEI**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Promises to be Made, Kept, and Broken - Part One of Two**

* * *

Tsuzuki's near-whispered voice as well as many memories associated with him replayed in Hisoka's head, with Hisoka closing his eyes more tightly as he bit his lower lip. He did not wish to break down in tears even further as he recalled Tsuzuki telling him at one point in time…

_"I don't know what you see in me, but I'll live for you._

_As long as you need me, I'll always be by your side._

_I promise this to you, Hisoka..."_

And then there was another memory, a more recent and substantially significant one that drifted back in Hisoka's recollection. This time, he was unable to hold back the additional tears that wanted to flow from him. He remembered as to how Tsuzuki gazed at him with such sadness when he told before the Court…

_"I love you, Hisoka._

_You're everything to me._

_I'll give up anything to keep you safe…to make you happy._

_But I can't give you that promise._

_With all that's at stake, I just can't…."_

_"You shouldn't have left. You shouldn't have backed out on your word. You said before that you'd never leave. At least at one time before all of this, you promised that to me. I don't want to be alone anymore. You know that… So why did you still leave even though you've promised me that you wouldn't…even after all that we've been through…even after all that we've shared with each other…"_ thought Hisoka as he remained on his knees, his face facing down on the now-damaged marble floor while he kept hitting the floor with his hands. As he felt as if his heart was crumbling once more, his tears continued to drop and formed a small pool which easily mingled with the blood. He bit his lip even harder as the vivid memory of Tsuzuki leaving with Muraki repeatedly played inside his mind's eye, his body quivering.

Hisoka was unable to bite back the additional sobs that eventually escaped from him once more when he remembered the intimate moments that Tsuzuki and he had shared with each other. His recollection of the memories as well as the sensations associated with those moments were so vivid that his mind could have been fooled that Tsuzuki had not left…that all that had happened in the Inquisition hearing was all just a bad dream, and that now he was about to wake up with Tsuzuki reassuring him of that wishful thinking with feathery and teasing caresses, tender kisses and suckles planted all over his body, loving words whispered in his ear which would all fuse and culminate into being one with each other in a shared bed.

The Judge remained silent, giving the men from the Shokan Division time to recover from such a shock.

The crowd remained quiet as well, now less panicked and wanting to stay. After all, there was still one last outcome that they wish to know – what would be the resolution to Enma's now-empty throne? Who would take Enma's place?

Tatsumi crouched before Hisoka, one of his hands resting on one of Hisoka's hands. In a rich voice that offered consolation, he told the younger man in the gentlest tone possible, "Kurosaki-kun…. Take my hand. We'll talk after the proceedings. For now, though, please do your best and hold yourself together. Please remain strong."

Hisoka gazed into Tatsumi's eyes and saw the empathy, encouragement, and challenge that Tatsumi was offering him along with a hand of help. He shut his eyes tightly to regain focus. He did his hardest in fooling his heart and soul into thinking that he did not feel irreparably broken and empty.

The azure-eyed secretary closed his eyes, as if he was doing his best to lend the younger man whatever little strength he had left. He was not faring out well either, but there was only a handful of them left behind to watch out for each other. He also promised Tsuzuki recently, as events were beginning to turn for the worse…

_"I will protect Hisoka with my existence, Tsuzuki-san._

_I give you my word._

_I also give you my word that I'll do everything that I can to set things right_

_so that you don't have to leave."_

"Kurosaki-kun… Please take my hand. Trust me," said Tatsumi, his soft half-smile and his tone bearing more empathy than the previous one. His hands held Hisoka's arms, with him doing his best to have a hold of his burdened emotions so that Hisoka would not overload. He then offered his right hand, palm up, to Hisoka. He then did not move or say anything after that, giving the younger man as much time as needed to regain composure.

Once Hisoka regained a small sliver of self-prodding, he wiped away the tears that now flowed from him with the back of his hand. He used his other hand to take Tatsumi's hand.

As soon as Hisoka was up, Tatsumi and Konoe quietly noted that Hisoka was still weak and wobbly from the physical, mental, spiritual, and most especially the emotional bombardment that Hisoka was subjected to.

Konoe rested a consoling hand on Hisoka's back, his heart heavy with sadness yet was exploring the possibilities of hope. All of those emotions coursing throughout his being were all summed up in his words, "We'll get them back, Kurosaki. Don't lose hope."

All that a quiet Hisoka could do was to stare at Konoe and Tatsumi. His head felt as if it was now at least three times its normal size. His chest felt so heavy and constricted to the point that he could barely breathe. His body trembled, and he felt as if he wanted to cry again. He was, however, too overwhelmed that the tears felt as if they were now stuck at the corner of his eyes…meant to perpetually bead there yet never meant to complete their purpose of fully expressing the emotions behind them to provide their owner even temporary relief.

"I am sorry, Kurosaki Hisoka," said the Judge, His rich voice bearing the same paternal empathy that it did when He talked to Hisoka in private. "If you are all right to continue with the proceedings, please let us know."

Hisoka stared at the figure of light standing behind the dais. It took him a concerted inner effort to gather his frayed nerves and shattered soul to be able to say, "Please go on, Your Honor."

Tatsumi and Konoe bowed their heads, feeling so sorry for their youngest employee. Tatsumi clasped Hisoka's hand, now feeling the weight of responsibility for Hisoka on his shoulders. Konoe continued resting his hand on Hisoka's back. The two of them did their respective best to provide as much positive thoughts and energies so that they could continue being close to Hisoka without putting Hisoka at risk from a psychic overload.

The Judge hit His gavel, calling for order. He continued hitting the gavel until the crowd settled back in the seats and observed silence.

Once the desired state of order was achieved, the Judge said, "Now that the hearing pertaining to Lord Abigor and Tsuzuki Asato is finished, the Inquisition now moves to a closed session regarding the Lord of Death and his now-empty throne. After the closed session hearing, the Inquisition is over until the primordials ask for a hearing due to the attack against Lord Abigor. If your name is not called, this Court is ordering you to leave. Those individuals whose names I now call will remain for the closed session. Chief Konoe, Tatsumi Seiichiro, and Kurosaki Hisoka…please stay behind. The rest may leave. The Inquisition will reconvene should any of the aggrieved parties with to pursue further discussion of the matters which have been left unresolved."

Ashtarote's eyes glowed into a smoldering red as he did not hear his name called, his teeth clenching in sheer anger. He wanted to stay for the closed session but he had to adhere to the Judge's order. The Shokan Division men grimly looked as he opened a portal, turned his back from them, walk smugly towards the portal with his cape billowing behind him, and then disappear.

When the courtroom was nearly empty and all that was left were the Judge and the three Shokan Division men, the Judge put up a barrier which brought the entire proceedings to a difference plane of existence. He then said once that He personally ensured that outsiders and spies would be excluded from the proceedings, "It is common knowledge that the Lord of Death's presence is essential to maintain a state of balance between the worlds of the living and the dead. Many souls are now in transit for no one sits on Enma's throne to render judgment. Aside from this, death itself became absent and caused suffering for those who should have died by now but could not do so because the throne is vacant."

The Shokan Division men were started when they heard from the Judge, "Since creation, Enma was the one who occupied the throne. This, however, does not mean that Enma alone would be the only one who could occupy the throne. The Lord of Death's station requires an occupier, one who would assume the title and the name Enma. Since the whereabouts of Enma's soul is unknown, the only remedy that this Court could apply is temporary. The matter will be settled and a more permanent solution would be in place once Enma is found. For now, gentlemen, the only outcome that is clear is that Enma will be punished for abusing the privileges afforded to him by his post. His soul will be judged due to the crimes that he has committed against Makai, Meifu, and Chijou. Lord Abigor has presented more than enough evidence to substantiate Enma's guilt. He must also answer to the 22 deaths in Meifu, which include Watari Yutaka and Wakaba Kannuki. He must also answer to the awakening of Kinu and Gyokuto, a deed which could be considered as a rebellion against Heaven and mankind."

Chief Konoe then rested his right hand over his heart before he asked, "Your Honor, how may we help you in this situation?"

"Lord Abigor is supposed to render punishment on Lord Enma while Tatsumi Seiichiro is supposed to do the same on Chief Satori. At the same time, this Court has given Lord Abigor the privilege of waging war against Meifu. I propose to have you, Chief Konoe, or Tatsumi Seiichiro temporarily occupy Enma's throne until the matter is resolved. This means that the person who would assume Enma's throne could occupy the throne for a few hours, or even until the end of time. Your Division will be in close communication with this Court until the permanent solution is in place. The permanent solution will remain unknown even to this Court until Lord Enma's soul is located, brought before this Court, sentenced, and punished."

Konoe, Tatsumi, and Hisoka exchanged glances after absorbing the explanation given by the Judge. Tatsumi eventually broke the long silence among all of them by asking, "Your Honor, if a new Lord of Death is installed, can the new lord free Kinu and Gyokuto from their current and most destructive state?"

"Enma's hold on them was made possible through his station as the Lord of the Dead. Now that he is gone, the new lord could undo what he has done and would remain so until further notice. What I cannot promise you gentlemen is whether Watari Yutaka and Wakaba Kannuki would remain to exist and be restored to their former selves once the hold is lifted from them. The new Lord of Death has the option of keeping Kinu and Gyokuto as his servants, or taking the risk of restoring them by releasing the mystical hold that binds them to those creatures of destruction. That is a privilege bestowed for his position."

The Shokan Division men fell quiet, contemplating on what this new change would mean to all of them.

The Judge added, "What I do humbly advise is for all of you to remain united. You will need each other's support and counsel, especially since the tides have changed and have become more turbulent. One of you will be Enma, but in this situation all of you would be Enma based on how you have been to each other all these years. Remain wise upon rendering your judgment. Respect the privilege behind the powers entrusted to all of you, whether you would be the one who would actually wield the throne or the ones who would have that individual's trusting ear. Are there any questions before I continue?"

"For now no, your Honor…" said Konoe, still thinking just as his other two companions that this moment was too surreal.

"So who would ascend to Enma's throne?"

The three were quiet for a while, exchanging glances. Eventually, the glances stopped and each man made a concerted effort to think the matter before him through.

Hisoka read Tatsumi and Konoe's respective thoughts as well as the emotions behind those musings. He gazed once more at Tatsumi and Konoe for many minutes before he finally had given them a nod and a tightlipped smile, an acknowledgement that he would trust that the outcome of their choice would be the best one for all.

On behalf of his companions and for the benefit of the majority in all the realms affected, Hisoka gathered his thoughts. Before he opened his mouth to name the one who would now take Enma's place per majority decision, the Judge said, "I wholeheartedly agree with your choice, gentlemen. I do hope that whatever reservations that person might have in taking on this new role, may he resolve it very soon for he will occupy Enma's throne starting at midnight tomorrow night. So it is now declared, so it will be."

* * *

An hour had already passed since the closed-door proceedings with the Judge were over, but the shock that Konoe, Tatsumi, and Hisoka have sustained still resonated strongly within them.

The three sat down together inside Konoe's temporary office with the Gushoshin Twins, the two avian librarians joining the men in a long period of silence.

Finally, Konoe broke the silence by saying in a calm yet ominous tone, "We have much to take care of between now and midnight tomorrow." He then relaxed against his chair, his mind still filled with so many thoughts that had been plaguing him since Tsuuri Troy joined the Shokan Division as a shinigami. His eyes scanned from one person to another, wondering what each of his companions was thinking about at this time.

Tatsumi continued to scribble inside his black notebook, making note of significant matters that still need to be addressed as Konoe, Hisoka, and he have agreed upon to do. "At least all of us will still be together until Enma-DaiOh-sama's fate has been permanently determined, Kacho. We have to figure out how we could handle our current predicament with limited staffing. We are still meeting tomorrow night before the ascension to the throne, am I correct?"

"Yes, and after the installation we will go to Gensoukai to visit Terazuma and to take care of matters there, too." Konoe then looked at the small group before him, his attention mostly focused on Tatsumi as he now asked, "We do agree on how we would handle Kinu and Gyokuto, am I correct?"

A couple of seconds after Tatsumi finished his train of thought and wrote down the last item in his notebook, he put down his pen and faced Konoe and the others. "I know that we're running a risk in losing them by severing the bond that binds Kinu and Gyokuto to the throne. Knowing them, they would rather face this risk at the chance of regaining who they really are…even if it means their destruction. We owe it to them to take that risk with them and believe in their strength that they'll pull through and return to us."

A tightlipped Konoe made eye contact with Tatsumi, a soft and encouraging smile and subtle nod being given to his secretary for his response.

As to Hisoka, he sat quietly in his chair as his thoughts preoccupied him. There was too much psychic noise especially once the climax of the Inquisition proceedings had been reached. There was too much pain that he harbored from feeling abandoned and betrayed once again, the pain being substantially worse from the pain that he received from his family or even in Muraki's hands. It was too much for him to the point that he felt numb, even dead, on all aspects of his being. He felt the great need to purge all the negative thoughts and energies that were now wholly engulfing him and mercilessly killing every bit of humanity left in him. He did not know where to start or how to go about it, or if he was willing to go through such an existence-changing experience just as he did when he opened up his heart to Tsuzuki.

Tatsumi then took in a deep breath, with him now leaning against Konoe's desk as the Gushoshin Elder updated them of the ever-climbing number of people who should die but could not do so because of Enma's absence from the throne. His thoughts began to drift again, at a time when the tenacity of the bond that bound Watari and him together had been tested at the beginning of their relationship. He also thought about Tsuzuki, Watari, and the oath that he had made due to the lessons that he had learned from his past with Tsuzuki.

After pushing his glasses close to the bridge of his nose, Tatsumi opened his notebook, picked up his pencil once more, and began to scribble…his grip on the red-leaded pencil being substantially firmer than earlier, his thoughts now all focused on Watari. He wrote the same passage as he had written a while back in his journal at home, doing so after his trip from his past at the Castle of Candles….

_I will do my best not turn my back anymore;_

_No matter how responsible I am for what had happened. _

_I will do my best not forget all that has happened, _

_No matter what those memories invoke within me._

_I will do my best to let my feelings be known without hesitation, _

_Especially when it comes to matters of the heart._

_I will do my best to fight without any reservation, _

_Doing all that there is before it is too late._

_I will do my best to not turn my back and leave someone behind without any explanation _

_Just as I cruelly did a long time ago, _

_Especially from those who became my family and most especially from you… _

_For I do not want to commit the same unforgivable sin of destroying two souls – _

_The soul of the one that I love as well as mine…_

After staring at the passage written before him, Tatsumi filtered through his troubled thoughts and emotions. His hand guided the red pencil and the edits reflected what was going on deep inside him, the edits reflecting the resolution that would win the little peace of mind that he constantly yearned for as well as placate the rage inside sin. So now, the written statement now read…

_I will not turn my back anymore;_

_No matter how responsible I am for what had happened. _

_I will not forget all that has happened, _

_No matter what those memories invoke within me._

_I will let my feelings be known without hesitation, _

_Especially when it comes to matters of the heart._

_I will fight without any reservation, _

_Doing all that there is before it is too late._

_I will **never** turn my back and leave someone behind without any explanation _

_Just as I cruelly did a long time ago, _

_Especially from those who became my family and most especially from you… _

_For I will not commit the same unforgivable sin of destroying two souls – _

_The soul of the one that I love as well as mine…_

Tatsumi stared at his handiwork for a long while before he felt his rage temper a little bit as he thought and committed deep within his heart, _"Yutaka, wait for me. I'll do all that it takes to bring you and Wakaba-chan back. With all that I am, I'll do everything and anything to bring you two back."_

Another voice – one which did not belong to any of the members that were convening in Konoe's office – interjected, "I can help, if you'll let me."

The Shokan Division men glanced at the doorway to see the new arrival leaning against the door frame for support. Each man did not know how to make of the statement made.

After regaining a small bit of his presence back into what was before him, Tatsumi said to the new arrival, "Come in, Oriya-san. Take a seat with us."

All eyes were on Oriya as he took a seat with everyone. Konoe, the first one to offer a soft and sympathetic smile, asked, "You're still not fully recovered, Oriya-san. In fact, you should still be staying in bed."

Oriya, as much as it hurt him to do so, chuckled. His ribs and insides felt as if they were crushing against each other. "I'm going to die anyway. Doesn't your kiseki tell you that I am terminally ill…that I have leukemia? Nothing's going to change the fact that I'm going to die, no matter how much I rest."

"I never figured you to be a quitter, Oriya-san," said Hisoka, his emerald eyes' gaze resting on Oriya as he crossed his arms before him. "Are you _that_ eager to die soon? Aren't you the one who told me to believe to fight for those who I love?"

With a wry smile escaping from his lips, Oriya's reply was, "I may want to die, but what makes you think that I'm giving up already? I'm far from giving up."

Tatsumi's eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to tell us?"

Without hesitation and with a tone that reflected the honesty and conviction behind his intent, Oriya said, "I want to save Muraki Kazutaka from himself. You want to save that shinigami who Muraki has been obsessing about for many years. We can help each other out by working together. In order for that to happen, though, I need to die first."

And again, Tatsumi's and Konoe's eyes narrowed even further. The two men were doing their best to understand the gist of what Oriya was truly requesting for.

This time, however, Hisoka's eyes went wide as he read Oriya's mind and tried to fathom the enormity of Oriya's request. "_Shinigami…._ You want to die so that you could become a shinigami."

Oriya nodded, his sunken eyes focused on the ones before him. "Yes, that's right. You have lost a good amount of your men. Muraki has your friend. I know Muraki very well. Face it. You all need as much help as you can get, whether it be muscle, information, or strategizing. I could be a great help to you if you allow me to join your ranks as a shinigami."

The room was silent for a long while. Since Konoe was the first one who regained a sliver of composure, he asked Oriya, "Do you know what you're specifically asking for…as in do you know the full repercussions of what you're asking us to do for you?"

"I'm no stranger to your world and your gifts. I know that I'm not dying at this time due to supernatural reasons. My gut tells me that one of you has the solution to the problem. I cannot just stay here and remain in my weakened state while my friend is out there destroying himself. I made a promise to him. As a swordsman and as a friend, my word is my bond. If you doubt my steadfastness or my level of commitment, just ask the boy here."

"I'm_ not_ a boy," Hisoka quipped as he gave Oriya dagger stares.

Oriya met Hisoka's gaze, startling Hisoka because the latter read via empathy the emotions and thoughts running behind the words, "I meant no disrespect in calling you a boy. You are a boy. You may have grown up a bit since the last time we've met, but you're still a boy. When you're ready to face whatever demons are plaguing you and fight them all head-on this time around, then that's the time you've truly begun growing up."

Hisoka's eyes narrowed dangerously, his blood thickening. He was enraged with Oriya's words, but the outrage was coming more out of feeling conflicted. How could he be angry against someone who bore good intentions behind those words? It reminded him of the time that he dueled against Oriya and prevailed in the end. Once again, Oriya posed a challenge to him while boring in the core of his heart and soul. He was pretty much being asked as to whether he was 'man enough' to accept the challenges before him.

After pondering for a few minutes and much to everyone's relief, Hisoka calmed down but still continued to rest his gaze on Oriya. He acknowledged Oriya's gift of coaxing others to take a long, hard, and introspective look at any given situation with such subtlety. He calmed down because Oriya was the first one who pointed out that he was too conflicted, especially in the most recent turn of events which led to Tsuzuki's departure.

Deep within Hisoka's mind, Oriya was right to pose the question. Would he be at least strong enough on all aspects of his being to accept, face, and fight the challenges before him? Would he have what it takes to emerge victorious in the end? Most of all, how much did he truly want to win?

The realization hit Hisoka as if it was a ton of bricks being hurled at him all at once. In a moment wherein a sliver of calmness rested inside his soul, he was conflicted, doubtful, hurt, and lost. How could one emerge victorious when that person did not know the prize being sought?

Hisoka took a deep breath, his focus still pinned on Oriya and the thoughts that Oriya effective stirred inside his mind. When they dueled, he was clear about what he wanted. Now, that clarity had vanished.

The others – Tatsumi, Konoe, and the Gushoshin Twins – kept their silence and gave Hisoka the space that he needed to think and gather his shattered composure. They respectively stirred when they heard Hisoka say with calm certainty laced in his voice, "It would be to the Division's best interest to make Oriya-san into a shinigami. We need as much help as we could get at this point."

After hearing Hisoka's words, the others nodded in agreement.

Konoe said to Oriya, "Very well... A minute before the clock strikes midnight, you will die. You will then be judged before the Lord of the Dead. After your audience with him, you will become one of us. You still have time between now and then to change your mind."

With a chuckle and pain lancing through his bones which he fought back and hid behind a wry smile, Oriya replied, "Gentlemen, I am not backing out of my proposal. Do not back out on your acceptance as well."

* * *

The portal opened up to the other side – the Pits of Hell's throne room.

The respectively anxious Tellis and Dymion stirred from their thrones, with Dymion happily crying out, "They are home!"

Mirmi and Naiaca left the room that they were helping Ruen prepare and then ran towards the throne room, their hearts racing in anticipation in what they hoped to be the outcome that they have been longing for. Lumys emerged shortly thereafter, leaving the confines of his library where he pored through his books to prepare for the upcoming fight. The three of them were happy along with Tellis and Dymion as they greeted Muraki and the one who the latter now carried in his arms.

Lumys approached Muraki, his hand gently and affectionately carding through Tsuzuki's hair. He noticed as to how Tsuzuki had a couple of minutes' worth of release from his catatonic state, the absent glaze from those enthralling amethyst eyes disappearing to what it seems to be a gleam of recognition for a long-lost sibling.

As a response, Lumys smiled with such kindness and encouragement, "Welcome home, Brother Verus. You are safe now. All is well here. Just rest…."

Tsuzuki, still very much absent on all aspects of his being especially mentally, closed his eyes and concentrated on the comfort of being cradled in someone's arms as well as having a loving hand consolingly stroke his head. Those comforts felt as if they were holding him back from bursting at the seams, keeping him grounded, reminding him that he was loved no matter what happened, and most especially ensuring him that his surroundings were a safe haven for him not to cause harm against others.

The other siblings stood nearly, watching their brother Lumys open his heart once more to show affections. They recalled as to how Lumys normally showed his gentlest side towards Tsuzuki during much-better days. It was truly a long-awaited homecoming for the eight of them, but they still have much to sort out…much to avenge for….

"Doctor Muraki, let me take Verus from you," said Tellis to Muraki, and then offered open arms so that he could carry Tsuzuki.

A group of footsteps echoed as their respective owners walked towards the room that the siblings had quickly prepared to receive a semi-catatonic Tsuzuki and a gravely injured Abigor. As soon as they stepped inside the room, with Muraki walking beside Tellis, Ruen stood up while Caer affectionately tightened his hold of Abigor's hand before letting it rest.

Naiaca and Ruen then worked together in cleaning up Tsuzuki, relieving the shinigami from his bloodied clothes and giving him a sponge bath. The brothers gathered and prepared a comfortable sleeping gown for Tsuzuki and then helped their sisters in getting Tsuzuki settled in bed.

The group all watched Tsuzuki, the latter now looking at peace as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Each one pondered and filtered through his or her thoughts about this joyous and very surreal moment, a definite victory on the primordials' side.

As Caer's glance shifted from Tsuzuki to Abigor, he asked Muraki, "How did the Inquisition proceedings end?"

"I carried Tsuzuki-san out of the proceedings before it ended, my lord," was Muraki's reply, his eyes not leaving Tsuzuki as the latter remained fast asleep. He would not be surprised, though, if Tsuzuki was still being plagued by wild and haunting dreams. He would definitely be the least surprised if Tsuzuki's dreams were a continuation of the ones that beleaguered Tsuzuki in Kyoto.

"It would have been for the best to leave before Enma's replacement had been announced. I thank you for taking my brother home to us. I ask you to lift the death curse from Abigor now – the one that he managed to remove from that boy. Apparently, that boy holds my brother's steadfast affections. You said that if you have the opportunity, you will change that," said a tightlipped Caer while his ice-blue eyes continued to rest on an unconscious Abigor, his worries over his brother and his lover being temporarily pushed aside as matters of state were now being discussed.

Muraki nodded, his temper rising a bit from being reminded of Hisoka's place in Tsuzuki's heart. He went by Abigor's bedside, held the young demon's hand, closed his eyes, and uttered the incantation to activate the spell.

The ornate scarlet tattoo glowed as if it Abigor's skin had been newly-branded, the tattoo feeling as if it was searing not just the skin but also the mind and soul. Muraki could feel Abigor's pulse beat faster from activating the spell, yet the work had just begun. He clasped Abigor's hand more tightly, uttering another set of incantations which made the tattoo penetrate substantially deeper than it ever did.

Mirmi frowned a bit after he let out a heavy sigh while watching Muraki work on Abigor. "Are you not the least concerned, Brother? You know that Brother Verus holds Meifu close to his heart, while Abigor's allegiance lies both in Meifu and Makai."

The other siblings pondered upon Mirmi's comment. Each one was aware that the best outcome has been achieved, that being Abigor and Tsuzuki came to the Pits of Hell out of their respective volition. What now remained hidden for them was what the near future had in store for them, and whether that future would have Abigor, or Tsuzuki, or both of them changing their minds. Would Tsuzuki and Abigor's respective ties with Meifu, Makai, and Chijou change the way that the primordials would wage war?

Caer and the others watched Muraki at work, all of them knowing exactly how the spell worked but wanting the results to be achieved sooner than expected. A sense of relief blanketed over them, most especially on Caer, when the tattoo's glow died down. The tattoo turned into a dark crimson on Abigor's skin before it slowly but surely faded, and Abigor's pulse became weak once more.

Once the tattoo thoroughly disappeared, Lumys went by Abigor's bedside and took Muraki's place while Muraki checked on Tsuzuki's condition.

Lumys began the task of removing the blood-soaked bandages, cleaning Abigor's wounds, applying medicine as well as invoking his healing powers to help Abigor, and then redressing the wounds. He was somber over the fact that his patient was not showing signs of accelerated healing or even any marked improvement. All that he and the others could hope was that Abigor's chances to survive increased once Muraki's curse had been lifted.

Caer, now taking his place once again by Abigor's bedside, responded as he watched Lumys tend to Abigor's wounds, "Word will be given to us of Enma's replacement, Mirmi. There are many moving pieces here. Enma's replacement would give us a notion of how the battle against Meifu would be fought, if war would be waged. As to Makai's fate, that is already determined through their treachery."

After much thinking, Dymion said, "But Brother, Abigor would not be problem. When he has chosen you, it means that he would most probably revert to his human-hating ways. His heart and frame of mind would be in accord with our beliefs. Verus would be far more unpredictable than Abigor would be. At least we could be rest assured that Abigor would not pose as an impediment to our plans. We just have to accept Verus' beliefs and work with him. We will implore on his good judgment so that the mistakes and pains of the past do not repeat again."

"You are correct," was Caer's reply before falling silent again for a little while, a silence which his siblings observed with him until Lumys finished his task. He then gazed at Lumys, the latter giving him a grim look which meant that only fate could tell as to whether Abigor would continue or cease to exist. He closed his eyes, not entertaining any invading thoughts which entertained the notion of losing Tsuzuki or Abigor.

Tellis broke the long silence by saying, "We have to consider Verus' and Abigor's feelings and well-being. For now, while we plan for the offensive, why do we not focus on matters away from warfare? I would like Verus to be well again on all aspects before war is waged against anyone. We need to be focused. To ensure focus, we need to have both Verus and Abigor well…or at least there should be a resolution to their current plights – whatever those might be."

Caer, Ruen, and Naiaca nodded, although both of them have quietly shown the most visible signs of worry for Tsuzuki and Abigor.

For a moment, Caer shifted his gaze from Abigor to Tsuzuki and then to Tellis. "Abigor _will_ get well, Tellis. Makai and Ashtarote will pay. Chijou will pay for how our brother has suffered. Heaven will pay for toying with Abigor once again. We will wait and see about Meifu. If Meifu shows anything distasteful that would warrant retaliation, then they too will pay. I just wished that Abigor, I, or even Tatsumi Seiichiro had the pleasure of destroying Enma and Satori. I still have not gained a sense of closure in knowing that a mere earthquake destroyed them, even though I was there with Abigor to see their bodies."

As Ruen stared at the breathtaking view outside the window, she said, "I propose that for now, we take care of each other." After those words, she then took in a deep breath before facing everyone. She gave everyone a meaningful smile. "This is a new beginning for all of us, especially for Verus and Abigor. It means new opportunities for retribution. To some of us, it means opportunities for new bonds…new love… It is all up to all of us to help the two of them forget the trappings that bound them to the matters and the individuals that they hold dear."

Ruen's message hit home, especially with Caer and Muraki.

As Caer stared at Abigor as the latter remained unconscious, he could not fully consider the possibilities over and beyond his wish for the other to fully recover as well as inflicting vengeance against Makai.

Muraki, being victorious for winning his most prized doll with the enthralling amethyst eyes, felt exhilarated and rewarded. The possibilities of what lay ahead now that Tsuzuki was with him made a wry smirk escape from his lips. He had not only won Tsuzuki in this last round, but he had also won against Hisoka and the Shokan Division. He thoughtfully smiled as he intently watched a peacefully-sleeping Tsuzuki, gently sweeping away the unruly locks of dark hair away from the other's face. He also affectionately wiped away the tears beading at the corner of the other's enthralling amethyst eyes with his ghosting fingers, thinking, _"Your eyes are as glazed as the beautiful doll you've always been, but soon the fire will return from them. We have toyed with each other long enough. You and I will play from now on. We're both free to engage in any game of our choosing. No more teasing. No more innuendos. I'm sure that your old friends will love to finally see your playful side…your playful, powerful, and destructive side…."_

**End of Chapter 47**

* * *

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yami No Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness) and its characters are copyrighted properties of Matsushita Yoko. This fan fiction and the original characters that appear within this fan fiction belong to PJ Zatken. _


	48. Promises to be Made, Kept, and Broken P2

**YAMI NO MATSUEI**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter Forty-Eight: ****Promises to be Made, Kept, and Broken – Part Two of Two**

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun…?"

Hisoka blinked, being snapped back into the reality after someone shook his shoulder. He must have dozed off when he forced himself to take the time to accept that the sequence of events that unfolded for the past few days, and most especially the past hours, were all real. His eyes now rested on Tatsumi, the latter's azure eyes having that look of quiet concern towards him.

Tatsumi was rather reserved when he told Hisoka, "It's time, Kurosaki-kun. All of us have to be there before midnight."

After giving a nod and standing up from the spot that he sat on for a few hours – the chapel in Meifu that stood witness to Watari and Wakaba's respective transformation into Kinu and Gyokuto, Hisoka followed Tatsumi's lead.

The two men took a quiet walk, with Hisoka still in disbelief as he saw how many parts of the Shokan Division and Enma-Cho had been reduced to rubble. He glanced at Tatsumi every now and then, with him observing as to how the secretary focused on their destination.

During that long walk, Hisoka figured that he should be concentrating on more important matters, but how could he forget about the many that have suffered a second death just recently? How could he forget the myriad of humans who could not die because the normal flow of life's cycle was grossly disrupted since Enma's absence from the throne? How could he forget about Watari and Wakaba? How could he forget about Abigor? Most especially, how could he forget about Tsuzuki and who Tsuzuki was with at this time?

A too-preoccupied Hisoka did not know that Tatsumi glanced at him every now and then, with the secretary lamenting over the same sights that were now before him along with the memories attached to the rubble. Tatsumi had his own train of thought, with the goal of his heart being repeated as if it was a mantra inside his head. At the same time, he was concerned about Hisoka as well.

As to Hisoka, his mind now wandered about the conversation that Tatsumi and Tsuzuki had in Gensoukai – the one that he quietly stumbled upon. In his mind, he could not erase the kiss that Tatsumi had given Tsuzuki, granted that it was on the forehead but the gesture could mean many things which could range from a deep-rooted friendship to love. He had always wondered at to what history Tsuzuki and Tatsumi had before he came to the Shokan Division. Even with his mind-reading abilities, the details remained a well-guarded secret.

"_Maybe Watari-san's wondering about the same thing. I know that all was in the past, or is it?"_ thought Hisoka as the two made a left turn, only to navigate through another series of hallways.

Hisoka dared ask Tatsumi, sensing that Tatsumi had many thoughts swimming inside his head as well, "What do we have planned after this?"

With a calm tone and after letting out a tired sigh, Tatsumi replied, "I told Kacho that we need reinforcements. You and I are leaving tonight. Kacho, Oriya-san, and the Gushoshin will stay behind here at the Division. We figured that someone needs to stay behind and ensure that the Division and Enma-Cho are safe from additional attacks."

Hisoka slightly frowned. "We're looking for more shinigami? Where…?"

Tatsumi clarified, glancing at Hisoka for a couple of seconds as they walked, "Gensoukai…. We're doing retrievals. Kacho and I also want to check up on Terazuma-san's condition."

"_We're going after Watari-san and Wakaba-chan,"_ thought Hisoka, his response to Tatsumi's statement being a nod. After that, he walked with Tatsumi in silence. He gave Tatsumi the space that the latter needed to sort out thoughts and emotions.

Once they were halfway to their destination, Tatsumi asked Hisoka, "After this meeting and before we leave for Gensoukai, you and I need to talk."

The younger shinigami blinked, stunned and speechless as he thought, _"Did he read my mind?"_

Tatsumi stopped walking for a minute, his eyes transfixed on Hisoka. As tired and troubled as he was, he mustered a weak smile for his younger colleague. "Too many things have gone on…."

"I know," was Hisoka's answer, the young man's expression looking more worried now that his thoughts had drifted back to Tsuzuki and Muraki.

"Kurosaki-kun, you and I need to talk. This is not only for your benefit, but for mine as well. We need to come to an understanding," said Tatsumi, his tone calm yet certain. He then began walking again towards their destination, with Hisoka walking right beside him.

"All right, Sir," was Hisoka's response, giving the secretary a nod and a slight smile.

As they walked, Tatsumi took a deep breath while he took off his glasses and cleaned them with his handkerchief, adding, "Once we finish our retrieval, we need to regroup and revisit the facts on the case. Something is amiss, and we need to figure out the missing pieces. That means going through the case files that we have from previous years, as well as all the information that we have gathered since the Tsuuri case."

The two men stopped walking as they now stood before the heavy ornate doors made out of a mixture of mahogany, gold, silver, and marble.

Tatsumi asked one of the guards, "Has Konoe-san, the Shokan Division Kacho, entered the lord's chambers?"

One of the guards, knowing who Tatsumi was due to Tatsumi's frequent meetings with Lord Enma, replied, "Yes, Tatsumi-san…. He said to let you two in, as well as an Oriya Mibu who would be arriving thirty minutes from now."

The two guards opened the doors for Hisoka and Tatsumi, the latter two walking in and having the door close behind them. Immediately after the doors closed, the seconds of darkness that engulfed them was replaced by a ray of light that illuminated a spot deep in the chamber. Torches on both sides of the chamber lit on their own, providing an eerie glow.

"Welcome," said a familiar voice of the Judge which echoed inside the chamber. "Konoe and I have been waiting for both of you. Come…there is much to discuss."

The secretary and the younger shinigami glanced at each other before taking their respective calculated steps closer to the Lord of Death's throne. The ambiance, as grand as it was, would make anyone feel so weak and small. Their respective footsteps echoed against ancient polished marble.

Tatsumi, who had walked in and met with Enma many times inside the vast chamber, did not feel any less intimidated than Hisoka. He kept his eyes at the end of the chamber where the ray of light served as a spotlight for Konoe, who stood by the right of the still-empty throne for the Lord of Death. He steadied his nerves, doing his best not to have the anxiousness of wanting to go to Gensoukai now pull his concentration away on the events that were about to happen inside the chambers.

Hisoka, whose first and last time in the chambers marked his Day of Judgment and the beginning of his life as a shinigami, took more time in scanning the ceiling and the walls. He noted the fine Gothic architecture and the tasteful combination mahogany, alabaster, marble, crystal, bronze, silver, glittering gems, and gold especially in the pillars, flying buttresses, and a seemingly-endless array of three-dimensional murals made out from marble, gold, silver, mahogany, semi-precious gems, and other materials which would make each mural have a life of its own.

The life-like murals depicted scenes immortalized in the Bible and mythology such as the thousand-year war in Heavy, the Great Fall of half of God's angelic force, the banishment of Adam and Eve from the Garden of Eden, Prometheus' punishment for bringing fire to mankind, the opening of Pandora's Box, the Trojan War, Noah and the Great Flood, Gilgamesh's legendary one-on-one battle with the wild man Enkidu, an older Gilgamesh grieving over a dead Enkidu, Lord Buddha's entry to Parinirvana, the angel Gabriel's visitation with the prophet Muhammad, the crucifixion of Jesus Christ, a bone-chilling battle scene lifted from the Crusades, Judas Iscariot and the many traitors suffering at the icy regions of the ninth level of Hell, and Heaven's rain of fire upon the Earth on Judgment Day just to name a few.

The two shinigami momentarily stopped before one particular mural which was twice the size of the others – the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse anxiously waiting on the respective angels who would break the seals and release them one by one upon humanity. As much as Hisoka and Tatsumi had different upbringings and experiences, both could not help but shudder from the sight. Was this not the very scene that all of them hoped to prevent?

Tatsumi thought, _"I should've chosen to look straight ahead…as beautiful and breath-taking as these murals might be…"_

The two men resumed their seemingly long walk and eventually came before a raised mahogany podium which now remained empty due to Enma's absence from the throne. Tatsumi and Hisoka gave their respective nods of acknowledgement to Konoe, the air having a heavier feel since the three of them knew what was about to happen next.

"I am glad that the three of you are now here," said the Judge – the owner of the booming voice that now echoed from behind the empty throne. "Before the Inquisition adjourned and entered into these closed session, I have put forward the matter on who would occupy Enma's empty throne. The one ascending to the throne will have all the powers, privileges, and knowledge of the previous Lord of Death at his disposal."

Tatsumi asked, "Your Honor, how long will this assignment take place?"

The Judge, remaining invisible, replied, "It could take an hour, or it could be for eternity. No one would know until the time comes that the previous Lord of Death appears and reclaims his throne. From there, proceedings will take place to determine as to who should be the rightful ruler of Meifu. As to what happens after this brief ceremony to pass the rights to the throne, I will ask the three of you to listen on what is about to unfold. I will also listen to what you gentlemen have to say. Remember that all your decisions – starting from who you choose to stand before me and take the oath."

There was silence after the Judge's words, with Konoe, Tatsumi, and Hisoka each feeling the gravity of the situation and the great weight that was about to fall on that replacement's shoulder. The three of them looked at each other as if each person was trying to ask the other two if the conversations that have taken place behind closed doors culminate into a unified decision that must now be presented before the Judge.

"So is your decision final, gentlemen? If anyone has even the smallest of doubts, speak now," said the Judge who now kept His eye on the three before Him. He remained silent for a handful of minutes to give Konoe, Tatsumi, and Hisoka time and opportunity to air out concerns or doubts.

It remained eerily silent throughout those fateful minutes, save for the crackle of the fire from the torches and the sound of the chilly breeze echoing throughout the vast chambers.

Finally, when the Judge deemed that no one would speak, He said, "Very well then…. As I have said before, I wholeheartedly agree with your decision. Konoe Minoru, please come forward before the dais."

Tatsumi and Hisoka gave Konoe a respectful bow, with a reserved Konoe now taking a walk towards the middle to stand before the raised podium.

Hisoka gazed at Tatsumi and blinked after hearing the Judge call the Shokan Division Chief, his eyes focused on Konoe.

The secretary gave his young colleague a faint smile. "_Konoe Minoru…._ Kacho doesn't use or announce his name often. If he ever does, it is merely his last name. You notice how there's a conspicuous absence of a name plate by his door or on his desk but everyone knows where he or she is going when Kacho is being paid a visit. He's been Chief of our Division for so long that his first name has long been forgotten. I assist him with all the documents which bear his full true name all these years, so I remember it quite well. Occasions such as tonight would be a good time to remember that names embody a person's true nature or a person's eternal struggle to hold true to his name."

"Minoru," murmured Hisoka, who let out a subtle sigh as he mulled over this newly-uncovered fact about the Shokan Division Chief. He once again felt that in spite of the handful of years that he now spent as a shinigami, little did he know about everyone in his small circle of confidence.

This time, Tatsumi managed to muster a soft smile laced with hope. He kept his gaze on Hisoka as he replied, "Yes, Minoru…. Kacho's name means _trust_…. That is what each one of us must do – to _trust _each other. Trust that the Chief will not follow Lord Enma's footsteps… Trust that Lord Abigor will do what is right…. And most especially trust that Tsuzuki-san will find his way back to us…. For the Chief, he must trust in us that we will do our best to serve him as we always have done. He also must trust in his capabilities that he has the fortitude and power to do what must be done, as long as he wills it."

The young shinigami nodded in quiet agreement with Tatsumi's statement. He, along with Tatsumi, focused his eyes on Konoe. He recalled as to how the Shokan Division Chief had served as his mentor, thinking as he watched the scene unfold before him, _"Kacho will lead in setting things right again. He must…and he will…."_

Once Konoe stopped walking and stood still before the dais, the Judge's deep voice echoed throughout the chamber. "I understand that Tatsumi Seiichiro and Kurosaki Hisoka wish for you to assume the throne left by Lord Enma. I also understand that you had some doubts when the proposal was first presented. I assume that you standing before Me would mean that you have cast aside your doubts?"

"Yes, Your Honor," was Konoe's reply, his heart pounding as he did his best to compose himself.

The Shokan Division men could tell the tension laced in the Judge's voice when the latter asked, "The oath will have you undergo pain beyond anything you have experienced in life or death. It is a necessary requirement to test the earnestness of your decision in taking this position. It also tests your spiritual fortitude. You will pass this test if you are pure-hearted in your intentions or are now in possession of great spiritual power to endure the tests. For your sake, Kacho, I do hope that you have both."

After a long moment of silence wherein the Judge had given Konoe enough time to think and back away, He spoke again, "Since you are now fully informed of what is about to happen should you choose to go on, I ask you before witnesses…do you wish to continue?"

Without hesitation, Konoe said, "Yes, I do, Your Honor."

"Then state in front of these witnesses and Me your intention as you stand before this throne and within these sacred chambers."

The Shokan Division Chief glanced at Hisoka and Tatsumi before transfixing his gaze on the podium. He then said in a calm and certain tone, "I, Konoe Minoru, am here before Tatsumi Seiichiro, Kurosaki Hisoka, and the Honorable Judge of the Inquisition to lay claim to the Lord of Death's throne and all of his dominion."

The Judge then continued by asking, "Do you accept the responsibilities and privileges solely reserved to the one who once occupied the throne of the Lord of Death?"

Once again, Konoe answered, "Yes, Your Honor."

"Will you bear accountability for the wrongdoings, knowledge, and secrets reserved to the one who once occupied the throne of the Lord of Death?"

"Yes, I do, Your Honor."

"Are you willing to make and enforce whatever means necessary to protect Meifu and her citizens, to uphold her best interests?"

Konoe paused for a minute and then said with a heartfelt and thoughtful tone, "I will do my best, Your Honor…with the certainty that such decisions are made objectively, ethically, and in consideration of peacefully co-existing with other realms. In times of war, I will do my best to lead Meifu's forces and citizenry towards a resolution that results in the least amount of bloodshed possible."

The Judge took a brief pause, the silence making Konoe's, Tatsumi's, and Hisoka's hearts respectively race. He took to heart Konoe's reply, in which He said, "We here are assured that the best choice has been made. May the God above and the gods below be with you, Konoe Minoru. To those who know your true name, you will always be Konoe Minoru – the Kacho of the Shokan Division, father figure, advisor, advocate, and champion. To others, you will now be known as the Lord of Death until such time that Lord Enma returns to reclaim his throne."

Immediately after the Judge finished His statement, a ball of red flame appeared and remained suspended a foot away from Konoe's face. He then told Konoe, "Accept the fire presented before you, Konoe. Let it consume all that there is of you until none is left. From there, we will see if you are indeed worthy. Should you surpass the trial, we who now bear witness will attest to your legitimate rights to the throne you now seek."

Konoe put his open palms together to form a cup, accepting the red ball of flame.

Hisoka and Tatsumi saw how Konoe's body shuddered, the quaking of his body increasing as the ball of flame slowly changed color from red to orange. They could see as to how Konoe was bracing and drawing upon any sources of internal strength that he could muster. Their fists clenched and their breathing constricted when the orange flame quickly spread from Konoe's hands to his arms.

As the flame's hue changed from orange to bright yellow, the flames entirely claimed Konoe's body. By this time, Konoe let out a bloodcurdling yell which reverberated throughout the vast chamber.

Tatsumi grabbed Hisoka's arm, the latter wanting to jump in and save Konoe from agony immediately after hearing Konoe's agonized screams. The secretary's hold tightened even further as he established eye contact with Hisoka. He yelled as well, hoping that Konoe's screams would not drown his words. "_No!_ We _must _trust Kacho!"

Hisoka fought even harder against Tatsumi's hold, yelling at the top of his lungs as he tried to yank away from Tatsumi, "Let me go, Tatsumi-san! This is like from before!"'

The secretary's grip tightened further still, knowing that Hisoka was referring to that near-fateful time when Tsuzuki ordered Touda to consume him with the Flame of the Serpent. Tatsumi's eyes narrowed even further. His azure eyes strongly expressed that he would not take "no" for an answer, yet also understood that the other had good intentions from wanting to break away from his hold. "_This_ is different, Kurosaki-kun! Stay back and trust Kacho! Do you hear me?"

The young shinigami felt as if his blood had frozen from the force and conviction behind Tatsumi's words. As tense as he was, he relaxed his struggling from his more-senior colleague. His body shook from the pain coming from Konoe and the emotions coming from Tatsumi, the combination making his knees give in. He crouched on the floor, knees drawn in and arms wrapped around him as if dear life depended on it. This moment was sheer torture for him as well, even more so when Tatsumi touched him.

Tatsumi did not know whether he should focus his eyes on Hisoka or Konoe. It just dawned upon him that he subjected Hisoka to possible overload due to Hisoka's empathic powers. As his eyes focused on Hisoka, he felt his chest tighten from seeing the angry red bruise around Hisoka's left wrist. He closed his eyes, feeling guilty as he thought, _"His shoulders must be bruised, too…. I gave him those bruises…"_

As Hisoka continued to quiver, Tatsumi gathered his composure and crouched beside Hisoka. He did everything that he could to have serenity fill the entire aspect of his being. He took in a deep breath or two, having his hand rest on Hisoka's back. He closed his eyes, doing his best to have understanding rather than worry or pity for the other flood inside his heart.

Tatsumi then looked at the still-screaming Konoe, the flame which continued to consume Konoe now changing colors from yellow to green. He remained silent for a while, especially when Konoe's screaming died down into fitful sobs of pain, the latter now knelt before the podium. Once again, he did his best to gather as much calm as he could and allow that to fill him completely. He told Hisoka, "I know what you wanted to do. I've always admired that about you. This time, please trust me. Trust Kacho. If he could not do it, then that leaves either you or me to finish what he started. You and I are respectively meant to play another part in things to come."

A tear-filled Hisoka nodded his head, Tatsumi's calm demeanor somewhat helping him with what was currently going on. Cold sweat mixed with his tears. He murmured as his body continued to quake, "I'm sorry."

A soft and empathetic smile escaped from Tatsumi's lips. He consolingly rubbed Hisoka's back while his eyes continued to rest on Konoe, in which by this time the flames now turned into a bright blue. "You don't have to be sorry. You care with all that you are. You shouldn't apologize for wanting to act upon your desire to care…love…and save… I hope that you could understand and forgive me for stopping you."

Hisoka once again nodded as his tears continued to drip on the marble, acknowledging that he did understand the good intentions behind Tatsumi's actions. Since Tatsumi considerably calmed down and Konoe's pain seemed to have minimized to a level that Hisoka's empathy could handle, Hisoka managed to lift his head and join Tatsumi in gazing at their Chief who continued to suffer in front of them.

The flame turned from blue to indigo. Although much of the physical agony had been endured, the additional trials which started at the time that the flame became green were far more painful for Konoe since it seared into his mind and soul. All of Enma's memories, knowledge, and power flooded into his body as if they were merging with Konoe's recollection and abilities.

"Help me stand, Tatsumi-san. I have to see this through with you."

The secretary complied with Hisoka's request. Once Hisoka stood up, he offered his arm for support.

A pale Hisoka, although feeling that his knees could still give in any minute now, told Tatsumi, "I'll be fine, Tatsumi-san. Thank you."

The two stood witness along with the Judge as flames' hue changed from indigo to violet. This time, the flames became denser, expanded its perimeter, and rendered Konoe invisible.

Konoe let out another bloodcurdling yell, his body feeling as if it was being ripped apart limb by limb. The piercing pain that seemingly drilled deep into his head intensified.

Tatsumi and Hisoka respectively closed their eyes and grit their teeth, with Tatsumi fighting back the temptation to either let Hisoka go and save Konoe or even join in on the effort. He thankfully got distracted when he saw Hisoka's body shudder and remembered that he must do everything that he could to have this trial continue and to trust in Konoe. He stood a bit behind Hisoka and supported Hisoka's weight so that Hisoka would not fall. He told Hisoka, "Stay with us. Please hang in there."

A clammy-skinned and much-paler Hisoka nodded his head, although his mind and his body feel so battered from all the psychic bombardment. His vision was a bit blurry, and his breathing labored.

Soon, Konoe's screams died down and the bright violet flames continued to crackle. Minutes later, the flames further increased its perimeter and quickly shot up to the ceiling.

Tatsumi unconsciously tightened the grip on Hisoka's arm while Hisoka felt as if his heart had stopped beating along with Tatsumi's heart pounding so heavily that it made him feel sick.

The angry violet flames eventually died down and disappeared altogether, leaving a naked yet seemingly-unscathed Konoe on his knees and shaking from the ordeal.

Tatsumi and Hisoka ran by Konoe's side, with Tatsumi quickly taking off his suit jacket and draping it over Konoe's back. What Tatsumi and Hisoka did notice was that Konoe's hair was now darker brown and that the grays in his hair were gone, his body substantially more taut. The two were even more taken aback as Konoe finally stood up and faced them.

"I thank you both. I'm fine now…somewhat. I just need clothes," was Konoe's remark as he tried to straighten up. He then faced the podium, wanting to hear what the Judge had to say. He along with Tatsumi and Hisoka were quiet for a few minutes. Finally, Konoe dared ask, "Your Honor….?"

"Are you all right, Konoe?"

Konoe pursed his lips and closed his eyes, assessing whether he felt fine on all aspects of his being. Once the self-assessment was done, he opened his more-vibrant chestnut brown eyes and replied, "I have a little headache but overall, I'm fine, Your Honor."

"I am sure that you will do your best to fulfill your new responsibilities well, Konoe. Congratulations are in order. You make your men proud. There was a time, however, that I worried on whether you would make it or not," said the Judge, the tone of His rich voice hinting that He was very pleased with how the trial unfolded as well as the outcome.

The Shokan Division Chief fell silent for a couple of minutes before he asked, "When exactly was that moment, Your Honor?"

"It was shortly before Enma's memories flooded inside you. It seems that Enma's memories, the knowledge of his past deeds…all those processes…helped you…gave you the strength to continue. If you did not pull all that you had within you together, those divine flames would have consumed you – body, mind, heart, and soul."

The Judge then paused as He looked at Hisoka and Tatsumi. "At the same time, thank your men who just witnessed your ascension. If they did not implicitly trust in you and your capabilities to survive this trial, you would have perished as well."

"Yes, Your Honor. I'm very lucky to know and work with the men and women at the Shokan Division. They are my family," said Konoe with a soft and grateful smile. His smile became warmer still as he glanced to where Tatsumi and Hisoka stood. He mouthed the words "thank you" to them.

Inwardly, the Judge knew what Konoe's reasons were for his new-found strength. He said to Konoe, "I propose that you share with your men as to what you saw and why such visions had given you the strength that you need to surpass the trial when the three of you have the chance. We will discuss important matters that you have to consider before you perform your first official act as the new Lord of Death – accepting Oriya Mibu as a shinigami, if you still deem him worthy to serve under your rule. But first, you know where your new chambers are. You need clothes. I will talk to Tatsumi Seiichiro and Kurosaki Hisoka. The three of us will wait for your quick return."

Konoe nodded and glanced sideways to where Tatsumi and Hisoka stood. "I'll be back."

Tatsumi and Hisoka nodded to Konoe, their eyes still focused on their superior. Hisoka could feel the difference in Konoe's spiritual aura – still the same kind soul that Konoe had always been yet there was a substantial boost in psychic power to say the least. Tatsumi, just as Hisoka had been rendered speechless, was still at awe with Konoe's dramatic physical change.

Minutes later, a mystical portal had opened and out came Konoe who was now clothed in an impeccable midnight navy suit which served as a better-fitting suit than the ones that he customarily wore as the Shokan Division Chief. Still very much stunned with the image that stared back at him before a full mirror at Enma's master bedroom, he looked at his men with a soft and embarrassed smile and said in an apologetic tone, "Now I understand why two you are looking at me so strangely. I also feel weird wearing other people's clothing."

The azure-eyed secretary pushed his eyeglasses closer to the bridge of his nose, giving his superior a pursed-lipped smile. "You really don't have a choice, Kacho. It's better to feel weird wearing your old master's clothing than to carry out discussions regarding Meifu's political future in the nude. I also think that your own suits wouldn't fit you anymore, especially after –"

"The change…?" Konoe added, taking a deep sigh after he saw Tatsumi nod.

Konoe then looked at Hisoka, the latter not being able to do full eye contact. He told Hisoka, "Kurosaki-kun, I'm _still _the same person. Nothing has changed, Son."

"I know, Kacho…" was Hisoka's reply, his tone respectful and apologetic.

Konoe chuckled and gave his two subordinates a soft smile. "Would you two _stop_ gawking at me and get back to work?"

Tatsumi and Hisoka both flushed uncomfortably, with Tatsumi murmuring to Hisoka with a wry smile escaping from his lips, "It _is _Kacho…should we be convinced now?"

As a response, Hisoka gave Tatsumi a pursed-lipped smile and nodded. For the first time, he felt relieved and he allowed that relief to sink into the core of his soul knowing that Konoe was completely all right.

No one could really blame Tatsumi and Hisoka for their reaction. The man that now stood with them, supposed to be their father figure and the eldest one in the Shokan Division, looked just barely in his thirties. Konoe's current appearance would make him just a year or two older than Tatsumi, the latter dying and becoming a shinigami at 29 years old. He was a much-younger, energetic, thinner, and more-handsome version of the 50-something-year-old man who harbored a dangerous sweet tooth and kept a few pounds here and there as proof. The Konoe before them exuded an air of class about him, even if he was not wearing the impeccable suit from Enma's closet.

The Judge cleared His throat, getting the attention of those before Him. "After we discuss matters and allow Oriya to become a shinigami, I will inform Caer about the Lord of Death's post being occupied once more. Closed sessions will continue to determine what happens next. Caer has given word that he wishes to speak with Lord Enma's replacement as soon as possible. He intends to wage war against Chijou, Heaven, and most especially Makai for what happened to Lord Abigor and Tsuzuki Asato. Meifu's fate hangs on the balance, and with that also hangs Gensoukai's fate."

Hisoka let out a deep sigh, and then asked, "What about Tsuzuki and Abigor, Your Honor? Tsuzuki doesn't belong there."

"Tsuzuki Asato declared before the Inquisition that he chooses to go to the Pits of Hell. Lord Abigor, before the Court, relinquished his throne and his realms over to Lord Ashtarote and chose to go to the Pits of Hell as well. That cannot be easily overturned. If so, there is a high probability that war…or wars…may be waged."

"And blood spilled…" murmured Konoe.

The Judge, sharing Konoe's concern, continued His train of thought by adding, "You gentlemen know the tense situation that Meifu now faces. Meifu has a treaty with Makai, but Enma's proven treachery before the Inquisition proceedings broke the terms of the treaty. This gives Makai recourse to retaliate against Meifu. The Pits of Hell could prove as Meifu's ally, or another foe depending on the outcome of such discussions. Caer did make it clear that blood will be spilled on Makai for what Lord Ashtarote had done to Lord Abigor."

Konoe closed his eyes, his voice laced with quiet worry. "Do you know Lord Abigor's condition, Your Honor?"

"The primordials are doing their best to save him," was all that the Judge could say. "As much as I respect Lord Abigor, I do not know at this point as to what outcome would be best for all in terms of his condition."

Tatsumi frowned for a minute, and then asked, "What do you mean, Sir?"

"When Lord Abigor chose to go to the Pits of Hell, he fully embraced his primordial nature. All his primordial powers will be unlocked. Worse is the fact that his old nature would most probably emerge."

Hisoka, frowning as well, added, "And that is…?"

"The old Lord Abigor hated humanity with all that he was. He took pleasure in luring great men to their destruction, teaching them the ways of leadership, strategy, and warfare and then making them too drunk on power. Once his prey reaches that point, he destroys that person and claims the soul. He has the powers of all six elements at his disposal; all of those powers Chaotic in nature…the source of all creative and destructive powers which helped shape the universe and all who dwell in it. He, just as Kurosaki Hisoka here, is a catalyst empathy which means that he could catalyze the primordials' powers to bring about what they all want. If they choose to destroy Chijou, they easily can."

"How sure are we all that Lord Abigor will revert to his old self?" was Tatsumi's question.

"Only Fate could tell, Tatsumi-san," said the Judge. He then turned to Konoe and asked, "So what are your plans with Gensoukai, Konoe-san?"

"Tatsumi Seiichiro will spearhead that operation. Gensoukai and her residents will be protected at all cost. Terazuma Hajime has ascended as the Golden Emperor, so there would be someone there who will champion their cause." Konoe then became more tightlipped as he added, "I'm now aware that talks need to happen between Sohryu and me, and eventually Sohryu's court and this court. Much deception has taken place since long ago. However, the healing will not begin until Kinu and Gyokuto have been captured. We hope that the old Lord of Death's hold will wear off on Watari Yutaka and Wakaba Kannuki. We need as much experienced shinigami back into active duty."

The Judge said, "I will leave the retrieval operations to your care, Konoe-san. However, we need to reconvene with Caer and the primordials as well as Lord Ashtarote. They all have a vested interest on Meifu's position, and neither of them would show any leniency. Are you ready to face them in the Inquisition Chambers?"

Konoe nodded while Tatsumi and Hisoka were grim with what was about to head their way. They then saw the portal that the Judge had opened up for them, and so they walked through the portal to end up standing deep in the heart of the Inquisition Chambers and before the spot where the Dais of Truth and the Judge's Dais respectively stood.

A handful of minutes after the three had arrived and waited with the Judge, two other mystical portals had opened. Caer and Lumys walked out of the first portal, while Ashtarote did the same from the second portal.

"How are Lord Abigor and Tsuzuki Asato, Caer?" asked the Judge after He formally greeted those present in His Court.

Caer's eyes were glued on Ashtarote, hatred for the other very evident and strongly felt by everyone. His eyes narrowed even further when Ashtarote seemed to have treated Caer's anger with nonchalance. His tone as he replied to the Judge, however, was calm and civil. "My brother Verus, the one who You call Tsuzuki Asato, is still in a stupor. The treacherous violence that he witnessed against Lord Abigor was too much for his gentle and fragile nature. Lord Abigor is heavily wounded. I wish to speak on his behalf. Once he recovers from his wounds, he will appear before this Court to confirm or refute on what I will now say on his behalf."

"This Court understands your wish, and so you may," said the Judge.

"Thank you, Your Honor." Caer then looked at Tatsumi, Hisoka, and Konoe. He then gave Konoe a weak smile. "I congratulate you, Lord Konoe. Maybe there is hope for Meifu after all, depending upon your decision today."

After giving a nod of acknowledgment, Konoe replied to Caer, "I do hope that Lord Abigor gets well soon."

"Yes you are the same person as you were before, Lord Konoe…yet at the same time, no," said Caer as shifted his gaze from Konoe to Hisoka, adding, "You now have something of great value to Abigor, Lord Konoe. Information…. Something that changes the tide for all things to come…. I just wonder if you will continue to be the truthful friend and father figure to Abigor and the others – particularly the boy that for some reason unknown always had been the benefactor of much sacrifice from Verus and Abigor…reasons unknown to me until now…"

Hisoka blinked, gazing at Konoe and wondering as to why Konoe seemed uncomfortable due to Caer's words. He glanced at Tatsumi, wondering if the secretary knew anything about what Caer was referring to but relaxed when he saw that Tatsumi was just as puzzled as he was. He then focused on keeping as calm as possible to avoid overload, especially since he could not exactly read what was going on in either Caer or Konoe's mind, in spite of his abilities as an empath. All that he knew was that Caer continued on with his subtle gloating and Konoe' felt cornered, agitated, and even guilty.

"_Guilty?"_ Hisoka thought as he caught on those feelings swelling up from Konoe. _"Why?"_

A chuckle coming from Ashtarote echoed inside the Court. He then told Caer, "What do you need from the new Lord of Death, Caer – a good fuck? Did you learn that from Abigor? Is that how you plan to make treaties on Abigor's behalf – whoring out your body, selling out his citizens? You do not have to do that for Abigor anymore. He is no longer the Lord of Makai."

Caer's eyes narrowed more dangerously than ever before as he looked at Ashtarote. "You will still address him as Lord Abigor, Ashtarote."

Ashtarote let out a sarcastic snort. "_Lord_ Abigor has given up his rights over Makai to me. He had done so before this Court. You forget so easily."

"You are _not_ the Lord of Makai, most especially after the treachery that you have committed. Gravely wounding his body does not mean that he will not have the final say in this matter." Caer then smirked and chuckled quietly, making Ashtarote seethe in anger. "The Honorable Judge of this Court did not ratify Lord Abigor's desire to do so. You acted too soon, Ashtarote. You should have waited until the Judge declared His decision to grant and formalize Lord Abigor's request. You could have had the kingdom which he had intended to formally and completely hand over to you. Now, you will end up with nothing."

With a devious smile, Ashtarote spat, "That is if Abigor survives. You do not even know or acknowledge that to be a possibility."

The Shokan Division men noticed that Caer's gaze, tone, and mannerism were far different from the Caer that they used to observe. Gone was the detached demeanor that Caer normally exuded and was now replaced by anger bubbling underneath a calm disposition

"I am here, Your Honor," interrupted Archangel Michael, the new arrival who came from a portal that had just appeared inside the Inquisition's chambers. He then stopped for a minute when he saw Caer. "Why are you here? The Pits of Hell have already made their say."

Caer's curt reply was, "I am here to represent Lord Abigor's interest, Archangel. It is not for you and your God to have a say on what I wish to do."

The Judge cleared His throat, and then said, "We can proceed with the closed session. The matters brought before this Court are the following: the Court upholding Konoe Minoru's claim as ruler of Meifu, the settling of who would be the rightful Lordship of Makai, and whether Lord Caer wishes to lodge a formal complaint against Lord Ashtarote on Lord Abigor's behalf."

"Your Honor," said Caer as he gave the Archangel Michael and Ashtarote meaningful glances, "In light of what happened in this Court earlier, I am undoing Lord Abigor's declaration of relinquishing his domain to Ashtarote."

The Judge fell quiet for a minute, and then cleared His throat. His voice sounded deeper, richer as if His tone mirrored the seriousness of the matter that Abigor now presented before Him. "So are you also revoking Lord Abigor's decision in terms of going to the Pits of Hell anymore, Lord Abigor?"

Caer's icy blue gaze rested on the Judge's Dais. In a calm voice, he said, "Lord Abigor will stay with me, Your Honor. I just do not wish for a traitor such as Ashtarote to end up with what is rightfully his. If it takes lodging charges against Lord Ashtarote to protect Lord Abigor's interests and keep this traitor off the throne and out of Makai, then let it be so."

Hisoka was grim, doing his best to stay present in spite of the psychic bombardment that he had been receiving since Konoe's trial and transformation. What agitated him more as each minute of the proceeding passed was the fact that Caer, Konoe, Archangel Michael, and the Judge were purposefully hiding things from him and his abilities. He used Tatsumi as his psychic anchor to remain stable since Tatsumi, in his opinion, remained transparent towards him.

"Lord Caer is correct in his observation, Lord Ashtarote," said the Judge after letting out a burdened sigh. "The Court was not able to uphold Lord Abigor's wish, and therefore the transfer of power is not complete. Lord Abigor remains the true master of Makai. This Court also orders your banishment from Lord Abigor's domain."

Ashtarote yelled, "Those are my realms!"

"Those 60 realms that are under Lord Abigor's banner are not your realms, Lord Ashtarote," replied the Judge, His voice firmer than before. "You have your own realms. You are simply not allowed to have anything to do with Lord Abigor's realms until this matter is truly settled…and that is upon Lord Abigor's recovery and return to this Court."

Ashtarote's voice boomed inside the chambers. He glared defiantly at the Judge's podium for a long while, and then gave a murderous glare at Caer, Konoe, and Tatsumi. "I will not give up those realms! They are mine! All of those realms and the citizens will burn before I hand anything back to him! All that he will get back are ashes, rubble, and the seared bodies of his citizens!"

Curiously, the heaviest gaze that Ashtarote had given to anyone in the Court had rested upon Hisoka. He looked at the emerald-eyed empath as if the latter was the cause of all the ills in his existence, and that he was justified in bearing such deep-rooted hatred against the young man.

Hisoka shuddered from picking up such volatile emotions from Ashtarote, not noticing that Tatsumi now stood much closer to him and was ready to strike back in case Ashtarote chose to hurt Hisoka.

Archangel Michael, Caer, and Konoe were tightlipped as they along with Tatsumi heard Ashtarote tell Hisoka, "I will never hand _anything_ back to Abigor! Do you hear me?"

Tatsumi gave Ashtarote a death glare while his servant shadows swirled around him and Hisoka. The sight made Ashtarote back off a little bit from Hisoka, with Ashtarote now shifting his gaze to Konoe.

Seconds after Ashtarote finished uttering those words, the ground violently shook.

Caer stared back at Ashtarote with smug confidence, the wry smirk escaping his lips becoming even smugger as he declared, "Abigor, especially now that he has fully joined the primordials, will _not_ give anything up to you or to anyone – _never_."

A greatly angered Ashtarote said through gritted teeth and glowing red eyes, "You arrogant prick! I will just make sure that next time, Abigor dies quickly!"

After a long tense silence filled the chambers, Ashtarote looked at Konoe and asked, "Since you replaced Enma, spare Meifu now by telling me that you support me and not Abigor!"

Without hesitation, Konoe said as the ground continued to shake, "Lord Ashtarote, with all due respect, Meifu will respect this Court's decision in honoring Lord Abigor and his right to his realms. Meifu wants to keep her peaceful stance with all the realms, including yours."

Ashtarote's eyes glowed even more menacingly as he replied, "You just declared your realm as _my_ enemy, Konoe. You and all of Meifu will burn along with Abigor! Mark my words!"

Everyone then watched as Ashtarote turned his back, opened a mystical portal, and walked into the portal which would transport him back to his castle in Makai.

The ground continued to shake a few minutes more before it finally stopped. It took a few minutes longer before Konoe, Tatsumi, and Hisoka could respectively relax with an indifferent Caer.

Hisoka then shook his head as he did his best to keep the sliver of control that he had left. He noticed how the now-youthful Konoe and ever-confident Caer now exchanged meaningful glances, the two putting up their respective guards to keep anyone from reading their thoughts and emotions.

A somber-sounding Caer said to Konoe in a quiet tone, "Meifu's position with Abigor is flimsy at best. The primordials declare war against Makai, Heaven, and Chijou. Meifu has only one saving grace in its favor. I suggest that Meifu stays neutral, and instead should concentrate all efforts in saving Gensoukai."

Konoe remained calm as he said, "Lord Caer, you know that my men and I cannot allow for Chijou to fall. Your brother even holds Chijou and its residents dear in his heart, in spite of all the cruelty that he endured there. Abigor, I'm sure, feels the same way."

With a subtle chuckle laced with bitterness, Caer replied, "I am certain that Abigor does not feel the same. The Abigor or Tsuuri Troy that you once knew and befriended is no more. I am certain that once he uncovers the entire truth, he will make everyone pay – most especially Meifu and Chijou."

"Even the Pits of Hell…?"

Caer was even more tightlipped when he said to Konoe, "Yes, even the Pits of Hell…most especially me. All that I can do is to ask him for his forgiveness. I wanted to bring back his old self. Now that I succeeded, I foolishly hope that there will be a sliver of his old self left behind to make that forgiveness possible. However, I know that Abigor will agree with our decision…our wish…to stay silent about our sins. It will keep the last existing part of his legacy alive and safe from anyone's harmful reach, including his."

Tatsumi and Hisoka continued to wonder as to what was truly going on as they heard a seemingly-expressionless Konoe eventually let out a burdened sigh to ease the tension coursing through his body. Konoe told an equally troubled Caer, "I still have doubts on whether secrecy is the best route to take."

"You owe it to Abigor, Lord Konoe. You know how much of a grave sin Enma has committed against all of you – most especially against Abigor, my brother Verus, and Abigor's son. You watched my brother suffer under Enma's grip for the last eight years of his mortal life. The bonds that connect all of us are tightly woven – much tighter than anyone of us ever expected it to be."

The two lords of their respective realms fell silent while Tatsumi and Hisoka continued to be bewildered spectators. Archangel Michael, on the other hand, remained an observer who harbored the same burden that Caer and Konoe carried in their conscience.

Finally, Konoe broke the long-standing silence inside the chambers by saying, "I am sorry, Lord Caer. I cannot let Chijou and her citizens suffer. Meifu's side always belonged to Heaven and Chijou. That is the way of things."

Caer shook his head and then let out a small yet sarcastic chuckle as the ground shook once more, this time more violently. "You fail to see the point, Lord Konoe. Chijou and her citizens' will suffer regardless of whether you like it or not. I am sure that Abigor and Verus will take great pleasure in cleansing Chijou. It is your God's plan. We primordials want to destroy all that He had created. If you wish to blame someone, blame Archangel Michael and his Trinity for Chijou and all of creation's doom."

Tatsumi, Hisoka, Konoe, Archangel Michael, and the Judge watched Caer open a portal leading to the Pits of Hell. But before he entered the portal and disappeared, he told Konoe, "I see that you still have doubts, Lord Konoe. If your decision, regardless of what it may be, steers things to a tragic end then let that sin sear deep into your soul…that is, if you still have it now that you are the new Enma."

Immediately upon the mystical portal's disappearance, those who remained in the Inquisition chambers saw how the earthquake caused the marbled floor to crack. The gap quickly widened, one part of the ground being lifted higher than the others. Fire then shot out from the gaps.

Minutes later, the foundation which kept the Inquisition chambers erect gave in to the earthquake and fire. The pillars, ceiling, and everything else crumbled and came crashing down upon all that remained inside.

**End of Chapter 48**

* * *

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yami No Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness) and its characters are copyrighted properties of Matsushita Yoko. This fan fiction and the original characters that appear within this fan fiction belong to PJ Zatken. _


	49. A Return to One's Nature

**YAMI NO MATSUEI**

**APOCALYPSE RISING**

**Chapter 49 – A Return to One's Nature**

**Final Chapter to Apocalypse Rising**

* * *

**Location: Meifu and Tenku Castle – Gensoukai**

As everything fell and threatened to crush them, Tatsumi's servant shadows shot upward and around Tatsumi and his other three companions. A shadow vacuum had been formed, serving as a protective cocoon for all that were inside. The shadows then faded seconds before the Inquisition chambers' pillars totally crumbled and fell into the cracked ground.

Tatsumi's shadows then safely returned their passengers back into the Lord of Death's chambers. They reverted to their mist-like form and swirled around their master. Some of them wrapped around Tatsumi's hand and waited for his orders.

Hisoka's heart continued to pound as he realized that the earthquake was also strongly felt in the Lord of Death's dark chambers. As he and Tatsumi saw the chamber's heavy ornate doors slowly open, he heard Konoe say, "Tatsumi-san, Kurosaki-kun… I released Kinu and Gyokuto from the Lord of Death's hold. Go to Gensoukai before they destroy everything. _Hurry!_"

Tatsumi gave Konoe a grateful smile, "Thank you, Kacho…for everything…."

Konoe laid a hand on Tatsumi's shoulder and gave the secretary a tightlipped smile and a nod. Moments before Tatsumi and Hisoka disappeared before him, he said, "Go get them home, gentlemen. On top of that, tell Terazuma to return to Meifu as well."

Tatsumi and Hisoka respectively gave Konoe a firm nod before disappearing.

Seconds later, Tatsumi and Hisoka materialized before the computer that served as the gateway to Gensoukai, disintegrated once Tatsumi typed the password on the keyboard, and then appeared inside Gensoukai's Tenku Castle and Shrine – the abode for Tsuzuki's 11 shikigami as well as Kurikara, Touda's former prison, and a shikigami under Tsuzuki's command as well.

Tenku and its foundations shook, but this did not deter Tatsumi and Hisoka from running and searching for Terazuma, Tsuzuki's other 11 shikigami, and Kurikara. They ran towards the control room and sure enough, they found all 14 of them together in the control room. They discovered that most of the shaking came from an assault, not an earthquake.

The giant screen showed the wrathful and uncontrollable Kinu and Gyokuto sending their respective attacks upon the palace. At Touda's station, the barrier reader's alert needle had now moved from orange to red.

Terazuma, donned in a simple five-piece dark blue kimono, told Tatsumi and Hisoka, "It's about time that you guys arrived! I was about to get out there on my own!"

Tatsumi and Hisoka ignored Terazuma's rant, doing their respective best to understand him and the situation that Gensoukai was in. Tatsumi told Terazuma, "Ready, _Golden Emperor_?"

Terazuma's scowl slowly disappeared. He gave Tatsumi a quick nod after he glanced at the large monitor, saw Gyokuto hurl a series of fireballs, and felt the impact of those fireballs through the palace and its grounds shaking. "Golden Emperor or not, time to get them back, Sir. This time, I won't get my ass kicked too easily."

Tatsumi nodded with a smirk and then a chuckle escaping from his lips. "Good."

Most of the shikigami save for Touda, Kurikara, and Sohryu protested on Terazuma's plan to leave the confines of the palace's protective barrier. It was Sohryu, being the leader that he had always been, who openly told Terazuma, "Be careful, my lord. We will all wait for your safe return."

While the shikigami were speaking with Terazuma, Tatsumi requested Hisoka, "Be on guard and work with everyone."

"I should be out there too, Tatsumi-san. You've been injured recently. Terazuma-san's just recovering, too. With all due respect, do you think that this is a good idea," replied Hisoka as he looked at the screen and became grimmer from seeing Kinu and Gyokuto at a more angered state.

With a calm voice and azure eyes focused on Hisoka, Tatsumi said, "This is personal, Kurosaki-kun. You'll understand once your time comes."

A tightlipped Hisoka relented, giving Tatsumi and Terazuma a nod before the two walked away and disappeared. He thought, repeating Tatsumi's words as he kept his eyes on the video screen, _"Once my time comes… What am I supposed to understand?"_

From that thought, Hisoka could not help but think of Tsuzuki and the latest string of events that culminated in them being apart for an indefinite time – maybe even forever. He clenched his fist once he was reminded that Muraki now had Tsuzuki and his eyes narrowed even further from recalling that

"_I won't let that happen. I __won't__... I will __never__ accept that,"_ thought Hisoka as he mulled over the prospect of never seeing and being with Tsuzuki ever again.

Seconds later, Byakko yelled, "There they are!"

Two distinct attacks shot out and rained upon Kinu and Gyokuto, the majority of served to block assaults coming from Enma's now-amuck servants. Some of the golden arrows from Terazuma's bow and shadows shaped into arrows and knives under Tatsumi's command managed to graze their intended targets.

Gyokuto let out a banshee-like scream as she ripped off some of the arrows that had hit her while the shadow arrows and dark knives melted into the void and returned to Tatsumi. She gave Terazuma a death glare as her blood boiled, wanting retribution against the one who cause

Kinu gritted his teeth as he used his mystical energies to have the arrows drop off from him. Both he and Gyokuto bled, making them seethe more than ever. Together, they launched more assaults towards Tatsumi, Terazuma, and the palace.

Before one more enemy assault landed on the palace, Tatsumi's shadows reinforced the already-weakening force field. This earned a quick and grateful nod of approval from Terazuma, who now focused on shooting at least twice as many arrows upon Kinu and Gyokuto.

Hisoka and the shikigami held their breath as the screens which monitored the battle turned pitch black.

* * *

**Location: Pits of Hell**

Abigor abruptly sat up in bed, wide-eyed and sweating as his mind and thoughts continued to wildly spin. His body recoiled and he gritted his teeth from the pain that lanced throughout him. Fever still raged throughout his body. Fresh blood now oozed from the wound that had just reopened due to the sudden movement he just made.

Seconds later, Abigor's eyes glinted and glowed red as his face showed the emotions that bubbled deep inside him. Still very much delirious due to the wound that he received from Ashtarote, his rage festered and made him itch to be released from it. He was angry. He felt betrayed. He wanted retribution. He wanted to destroy anything and everything.

Ashtarote, however, was not the one in Abigor's thoughts. While he was unconscious, his body did its best to make him whole again. The healing process that he had just undergone released many things and made it accessible to him. The rest of his supernatural and chaotic gifts that lay dormant even after his return a year ago had finally awoken.

Abigor stared at his right hand for a long while, his teeth still gritted as he did his best to restrain himself. He could feel the raw and volatile power that was coursing through his veins and itching for release, feeling it much more strongly now than ever before. His body continued to shiver as he recalled the visions of his past, or more specifically a series of important events in his past. There was his past as the human-hating Abigor, the reformed Abigor who fell in love with a mortal woman and wanted to start a family, Tsuuri Troy, and the Abigor who returned from his long slumber once Troy died. Those events changed the course of not just his existence but others who he held dear in his heart as well.

Abigor's right hand and arm began to change pallor and texture. The obsidian scales surfaced one layer at a time and covered his right hand and arm – reminiscent of the towering obsidian-scaled demon that attacked him when he first encountered anything related to demons, shinigami, or Enma. It was just barely a year ago but to Abigor, so much had happened that it felt as if an eternity had passed before his eyes.

At the same time, the same obsidian scales formed above Abigor's gaping wound. He closed his eyes and focused on what was going on with his body. He did his best to push his thoughts away so that the visions would not haunt him even for just a few precious minutes.

The obsidian scales over Abigor's wound expanded and shrank as if they were breathing on their own as one entity. Abigor took in deep breaths, bracing himself from the pain as he clenched both his fists. His left arm still looked like a human being's arm. His right arm now looked like one belonging from the obsidian demon.

Slowly but surely, the pain diminished. Abigor's breathing became calmer, his right arm returning to its normal human-looking state. The scales that covered his wound faded away. His wound was still there, but the process now reactivated the natural healing abilities of his body. He was still in pain and fevered followed by instances wherein his body felt ice cold.

Abigor's eyes, which now returned to their charcoal gray hue, scanned the room that he was in. From the time that he woke up, this was the first time that he realized that he was in Caer's master chambers. As he looked for Caer, he instead noticed that he shared a bed with Tsuzuki. He momentarily closed his eyes when he noticed that Tsuzuki lay in a catatonic state, the latter's amethyst eyes glazed as they absently stared at the vaulted ceiling of Caer's bedchambers.

The new resident of the Pits of Hell and Lord of Makai stared at Tsuzuki for a long while, unable to sort his feelings as he did so. He thought, _"Maybe that monster Muraki was right, Tsuzuki-san. Maybe you should've destroyed me back then."_

"Are you all right? How are you feeling?"

Abigor glanced at the doorway to Caer's chambers and saw Caer standing there. He was tightlipped; his eyes focused on Caer as he came inside the chambers and sat on the bed within Abigor's reach. Caught off-guard, he did not know how to respond to Caer.

"I am happy to see you awake, Love," said Caer, mustering a soft smile even after catching part of Abigor's thoughts.

A tightlipped Abigor gave Caer a small nod of gratitude before asking Caer, "Since when did you know about it?"

"About what, Love…?"

"About my son and the fate that he suffered, Caer," was Abigor's reply. With his eyes now focused on his lover, he added, "Are you in any way involved in what happened to him…in harming him…? If so, how much of it was your involvement?"

Caer's eyes showed sadness, seeming so vulnerable before Abigor. He stared back at Abigor, his hold of Abigor's hand now affectionately tightening. "Eons ago, Enma and I made a wager. If I ever manage to steal you away from him, he abdicates his throne. Before you and I have reached this point, you fell in love with a mortal woman. Enma used the power from the octarine orb that housed the primordial part of your soul. Using the powers of that orb, he called upon those obsidian demons. He wanted to destroy your wife and the unborn children in her womb. He only had a small window of time to use that power since he was not its rightful owner. When Enma released those demons upon you and your wife, he did not expect that you will be the one who would perish. Since your weakened soul needed a new home, Enma took the soul of your unborn son and used that unborn body as a vessel for your soul. You ended up being mortal, with your wife becoming your mother and your daughter your twin sister. Everything did not end there, as you know. Enma wanted you to pay until he was satisfied, and he will never reach that point."

"I see," was all that Abigor could manage to murmur. He could feel that Caer was telling him the truth.

Caer then looked at Abigor and his tone became sadder when he added, "All that I could do that day was to watch it unfold. At that time, I was still gaining strength through my mortal servants."

"The Muraki family….?"

Caer confirmed Abigor's suspicion with a nod. "Yes, the Muraki family. There always had been a change of hands, since my covenant with them ran from one generation to the next. Primordials are similar to demons in terms of being unequivocally bound to honor the covenant with their respective contractors."

The two lovers were quiet for a while since Caer allowed Abigor to think over what had been said thus far. When Caer sensed that Abigor was ready to hear more, he added, "To keep with his end of the covenant just as the ones before him, Muraki Kazutaka killed. Each person that he killed increased his power. In turn, it increased my power and weakened the bond that limited me so much. If there was anything that Muraki Kazutaka and I share in common, it is the desire for full control. For us, the notion of being used as a pawn when we take pride in being the puppeteer sickens him and me to no end."

When Abigor looked away, Caer touched Abigor's left cheek. "Love, neither Muraki nor I knew about your son. Enma made everyone believe that he destroyed your son's soul to spare yours. He made everyone believe that his vindictiveness ended with the attack on your pregnant wife. Instead, he orchestrated his plan to have your son suffer so that he could satisfy his thirst for revenge. He suffered under Muraki Kazutaka's hand, and you know the rest of the story. Before Konoe of the Shokan Division became the new Lord of the Dead, all that I knew was that Enma was responsible for attacking you and your family. Konoe and I both found out this morbid truth shortly after Konoe's ascension."

Abigor closed his eyes and murmured, "I want Muraki Kazutaka dead. You will give him to me."

"I cannot do that, Abigor," was Caer's reply. "You know that a covenant cannot be broken. He is under the primordials' protection, especially mine. Now that you are a primordial, you are also bound by that same covenant. Being a demon that had contracted with so many, you know that what you ask of me is beyond reason."

Abigor fell quiet for a long while before he managed to say, "Then I will find retribution in my own way." He eventually let out a heavy sigh and then got out of bed. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds before he went about to getting dressed even though excruciating pain lanced throughout his body for each movement that he made.

Caer tried to stop Abigor, coaxing him to return to bed and rest. He only stopped when Abigor told him, "I must go, Caer."

Caer looked concerned, his eyes not leaving Abigor when he asked him, "You are coming back, are you not?"

Now wearing the same bloody clothes that he last wore, Abigor opened a mystical portal and told Caer before he walked into the portal, "I have business in Meifu. I will come back. We still have much to talk about. After we talk, all of us have much to do."

All that Caer could do was to watch as Abigor disappeared.

Immediately upon Abigor's departure, the ground violently shook even more – not just in the Pits of Hell but also in Chijou, Meifu, and Makai.

* * *

**Location: Jade Forest, Gensoukai**

Golden arrows, obsidian shuriken and knives, fireballs, and silver arrows pelted across the skies of Gensoukai as the battle continued.

Tatsumi and Terazuma exchanged glances and nods, then ran east towards the forest and as far away from the Imperial Palace as possible. The two separated, with Kinu flying above Tatsumi and Gyokuto nipping closely behind Terazuma's heels.

Gyokuto cackled at Terazuma as her pursuit of him continued, her silver arrows materializing and being sent ahead to cause damage to their intended prey, "You can never outrun me – Golden Emperor or not!"

Terazuma ran faster, his feet light as he climbed one tree and jumped from one tree to the next with bow and arrow behind him yet within quick reach. His head kept repeating the words, _"Why the hell is she more insane than the last time we battled each other? __Distance__ - need distance from her! __One__ clear shot is all I need!"_

Silver arrows continued to shoot out towards Terazuma, a good amount of them tearing through his clothes. A couple managed to graze him on the leg, his left arm, and his right cheek.

Terazuma jumped from tree to tree at a speed where the trees continued to move even though he had left that spot minutes ago, thus producing the illusion that he had not traveled that far from Gyokuto's reach.

Once he achieved the distance that he wanted from Gyokuto, Terazuma then jumped from one of the tall katsura trees. With his feet planting firmly on the ground, he closed his eyes with his bow drawn and arrow propped.

A split second later, golden arrows from Terazuma's bow shot out – all of them whizzing towards one direction.

A second after the fateful arrow was released, Terazuma heard screams coming from many feet ahead of him. The screams continued to get worse as the seconds passed.

Terazuma ran towards the source of that commotion. He had mixed emotions as he saw a bloody Gyokuto pinned against one of the largest katsura trees deep in the heart of the Jade Forest. Gyokuto, who would always be Wakaba Kannuki in his eyes, was wounded in many places due to the golden arrows that were embedded deep within her flesh. Aside from the flesh wounds, her clothes were held against the tree by the many golden arrows that Terazuma sent her way.

Gyokuto, with an enraged look in her eyes, gritted her teeth as she felt as if she was being burned alive from the inside. "What are you doing to me?"

Looking at Gyokuto without flinching, Terazuma told her, "I'm cleansing you, Kannuki."

Gyokuto's eyes narrowed even further, her tone angrier due to the greater and more intolerable pain that now coursed through her body when she spat, "No! I will not let you!"

"It's time that I return the favor, Kannuki." Terazuma's tone then became gentler, his facial expression softening as he added, "Remember how you've always been by my side? You were always there to bring me back to my old self."

"Stop this, you bastard! I serve Enma-DaiOh-sama and Enma-DaiOh-sama alone!" yelled Gyokuto as she struggled to break free, only to realize that the spell embedded in the golden arrows worked even deeper into her flesh. Her screams of pain echoed throughout the forest, the sounds signifying that she was nearly begging for the agony to end but too proud to openly state her plea.

Terazuma did not remove his eyes on Gyokuto. He was tightlipped, his heart pounding so hard in his chest and his stomach in knots as he watched her agony. "You are your own master, Kannuki. The old you – the one locked deep within you –will never allow this existence that you now have. The old you would rather die than continue existing as a creature of destruction. Yet, I have faith in the strength that the old you would always have. That same strength will bring the old you back to the way things were. _That_ is why I'm doing this."

Gyokuto looked at Terazuma with such defiance, her teeth still gritted as her body convulsed from shock and pain.

"You are _not _Gyokuto. You have no master. Lord Enma no longer occupies the throne, and Lord Konoe has set you and Kinu free," said Terazuma, his dark eyes focused on Gyokuto with such intensity yet his tone kind and warm. "You are Wakaba Kannuki. You are my partner. You are my friend. Moreover, you are more than a friend to me – always have, always will."

Terazuma's eyes then welled up with tears that he fought back for so long since he lost Wakaba. He continued looking at Gyokuto as he added, "Please don't fight it anymore, Kannuki. I love you with all my heart. I always have, and I always will. Please come back to me."

Gyokuto's body shivered even more, her features showing shock from hearing Terazuma's confession. Tears began to well from her eyes, with Terazuma sensing the presence of Wakaba's aura for the very first time since her transformation as Gyokuto. Her lips quivered, her body showing signs of resigning to the effects of Terazuma's arrows. Minutes later, her eyes closed and her body went limp.

Terazuma approached the unconscious Gyokuto, lifting her face. He had a sad smile as he saw that Gyokuto's features were slowly reverting to those which belonged to Wakaba Kannuki. He willed his golden arrows to disintegrate, thus letting her fall limp in his arms.

Looking towards the mountains and acknowledging that the war is only half-won, Terazuma murmured, "Tatsumi-san…. We're all counting on you. Stay safe and bring him back."

Terazuma then gazed at Gyokuto, or rather Wakaba's pale face. He whispered to her as he let the tears stream down his cheek, "I'm sorry, Kannuki. Even if it takes an eternity, I will make it up to you. I promise."

Terazuma walked back to Tengu Castle with an unconscious Wakaba in his arms. His heavy heart still raced since the spell needed to completely worth throughout her body, which would mean one of two outcomes – freedom from Enma's hold and reverting to her old self, or death.

* * *

**Location: Mount Kurama, Gensoukai**

The shadow portal that Tatsumi used had worked, for he irritated Kinu so much that the latter relentlessly followed him to the foot of Mount Kurama. The mountains that served both as home and shrine to Kojiro, Kotaro, and the rest of the sacred Tengu clan now bore witness as balls of flame clashed against knives and shuriken made out of shadow.

The earthquake continued to ravage Gensoukai, now stronger than ever.

An enraged Kinu flung one fireball after another at Tatsumi, his eyes burning red and his face reflecting sheer maniacal obsession. His heart desired one thing – Tatsumi's destruction in his hands. His Lord Enma, he thought, would be so proud of him once he presented Tatsumi's head on a silver platter.

"Yutaka! Wake up!" yelled Tatsumi as he torpedoed shadow knives over to Kinu, the latter being angered even more as some of Tatsumi's weapons managed to injure him. For good measure, and to anger Kinu even more, Tatsumi hurled more knives and shuriken to the point that Kinu's visibility became near zero.

"I am Kinu! That is _my_ name!" was Kinu's angry reply as he sent a stream of flame to block the knives and shuriken.

After sending another sea of shadow weapons flying towards Kinu, Tatsumi focused his psychic energies to reach down to the core of his being. A split second later, a dark object materialized from his open palm.

Kinu was instantaneously hit, captured, and then flung against the rocks. He shook his head, doing his best to shake off his daze only to become angrier. His hands, wings, and feet were now firmly bound with shadows while there was a deep wound on his neck and chest. Bound helpless and lying on the ground, all that he could manage to do was to look up and murderously glare at Tatsumi.

The shadow whip recoiled into Tatsumi's hand, with Tatsumi taking in a deep breath and making a quick assessment as to how much of a threat Kinu was now that the latter was bound. He then said, "Stop fighting, Yutaka. Let the cleansing spell work through you. Stop fighting it."

"No!" was Kinu's reply, his voice reverberating throughout the mountainside.

Tatsumi then crouched before Kinu, helping the other sit and rest his back against a nearby boulder. His piercing azure eyes defiantly looked back at Kinu. He could still sense the aura of rage coursing through Kinu's veins. For that, he carded his fingers through Kinu's hair and then clenched his hand into a fist – thus forcing Kinu to look at him in the eyes. "You are _not_ Kinu! _You_ are Watari Yutaka!"

Fighting the bonds to no avail, a maniacal Kinu yelled, "Let me go! I will kill you! I will serve your head and heart to Enma-DaiOh-sama!"

The shadow master pulled Kinu's hair so roughly. His other free hand then worked along with his hand that had a fistful of Kinu's hair. He slammed Kinu hard against the boulder; the latter's back and head now wounded as well. "No, I will _not_ let you go! Enma is no longer Lord of the Dead. Lord Konoe now occupies the throne and has released you and Gyokuto."

"No! That is not true! Let me go!" said Kinu as he fought against the shadow bonds and from Tatsumi's grip. He gritted his teeth, feeling such dark potent magic seep from the shadow weapons and into his system. He felt that volatile power stir the core of his being, thus making him feel sicker each passing minute.

Tatsumi once again roughened up Kinu, his eyes looking back at Kinu far more dangerously than ever before. Through gritted teeth and tears beading at the corner of his eyes, he deadpanned, "I will _not_ let you go! _You_ are _mine_, Watari Yutaka! I will _never_ let you go! Do you hear me?"

For a little while, Kinu's murderous-looking eyes looked back at Tatsumi. He and the shadow master remained silent, with Tatsumi gauging as to how Kinu was holding up to the cleansing spell and praying that the spell would work through having Watari return to him alive and well.

When Tatsumi saw Kinu's demeanor slightly relax due to the latter's shock from his words, some of Tatsumi's tears streamed down his cheeks. The owner of those azure eyes that stared back at Kinu and told the latter, "You were _never_ meant to be owned or lorded by anyone. I know you. You would rather die than have someone lord over you."

Kinu, now weakened by Tatsumi's spell, mumbled, "He discarded me…. Enma-DaiOh-sama threw me away? Why? And why do you care?"

Tatsumi held Kinu's head so that eye contact continued between them. "If there is someone who has the right to claim you, _I_ am that person. I will do _anything _and _everything_ to fight for my right over you. I will never give up my right and privilege to be with you _without_ a fight? Do you think that I would just throw you away…use you as an object just as Enma had done to you and Wakaba-chan? I love you. I will _never_ do that to you."

"Love…? You love me?" asked Kinu, his iris-less eyes looking back at Tatsumi with such bewilderment.

"Yes, I love you, Watari Yutaka," said Tatsumi with a weak smile, the hand which fisted Kinu's hair now completely relaxing. He stroked Kinu's hair, his smile warming up which prompted more of those beaded tears to stream down his cheeks.

This time, Kinu's golden brown eyes reflected the greater confusion that flooded within his heart as he heard Tatsumi's words. The kagetsukai's words comforted and hurt him at the same time. Each passing second, however, allowed him to focus more on the comfort. Once he stopped fighting against Tatsumi, his body shivered and succumbed to the physical pain and wounds that he received from his battle against the shadow master.

Tatsumi saw the irises in Kinu's eyes return, his tears streaming more generously as he saw the other look at him with an expression that was so familiar and sorely missed.

Kinu stared back at Tatsumi, his eyes brimming with tears of pain and disbelief. "S…Seii…?"

Tatsumi's smile became warmer, with him doing his best but miserably failing in fighting back the tears that threatened to escape him. "Yes, Yutaka…. It's me. Let us go home, all right?"

A sad weak smile was Kinu's response. "Want to but cannot walk… Feel very weak…. Sleepy…."

"Just close your eyes and rest, Yutaka. Remember when I got really sick and you took care of me until I got well?"

"Yes, I remember…."

"Let me take care of you just as you did with me that time. I'll be right beside you when you wake up. I promise. Now all you need to do is rest and get well, all right?" said Tatsumi as he gently stroked Kinu's hair.

"All right," said Kinu as gave Tatsumi a weak yet slightly warmer smile than the earlier one that he gave the other. He gave into the fatigue, thus allowing the rest of the spell to work throughout his body and soul. His breathing was deep and labored, as if his body was fighting for every chance to survive the physical and spiritual trial.

Tatsumi closed his eyes and prayed to the gods that Watari and Wakaba would be alive and well after the spell had thoroughly worked their respective magic.

The shadows then went to work, engulfing Tatsumi and Kinu and disappearing along with the two in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**Location: Enma-Cho, Meifu**

The ground finally stopped shaking.

Konoe looked out of the window of what should be his bedchambers. Feeling that the recent turn of events was still surreal for him, he still felt odd being in someone else's bedroom – Enma's, to be exact. He also felt weird knowing that he was at least 35 years younger than what he was supposed to be, being as old as Tatsumi or maybe even Tsuzuki.

"_But then again, I am still me…or not?"_ Konoe asked himself as he looked at the beautiful view outside his window – a sea of sakura trees eternally in bloom and a calm lake which provided the eyes and the heart a sense of peace.

"You are still you, Kacho – having the blessings of youth yet possessing the wisdom that you now know," murmured a new arrival who now sat on the foot of what used to be Enma's bed but now belonged to Konoe.

The new Lord of Death glanced sideways. He felt happy from seeing the new arrival, the happiness having an unexplainable angle but he quickly dismissed it as a mixture of emotions brought by the rollercoaster turn of events. Aside from that, he always considered Tsuuri Troy or Abigor as a son – just as he did with his subordinates so he brushed aside his bafflement and said, "I'm very glad and relieved to see you. How are you doing?"

"I've seen better days," said Abigor with a weak smile. He shifted to a different seating position which would lessen the throbbing pain throughout his still-recovering body. "Bad habit…. You inherited the link that I shared with Enma, although you still have to master shielding your thoughts just as he did from me."

Since he saw that Konoe looked worried, Abigor added, "Don't worry. Caer and I can read your thoughts since he and I are primordials. The others couldn't, so you still protected that secret."

"Enma's secret… More specifically your secret, which was even kept from you all this time until now," murmured Konoe as he approached Abigor, sat on the opposite side of the bed, and leaned against the headboard.

Abigor sighed, "Tsuzuki-san is still out of it. His siblings haven't figured out how to bring him out of that state."

"It will be hard. I've seen him in that state." Konoe then let out a tired sigh. "Look out for him, please?"

"I'll do my best. That is all that I can promise. The circumstances have changed dramatically once again. When you and I think about it, you and I are on opposite sides – now more than ever."

Konoe then nodded. After a couple of minutes' worth of silence between the two, he asked Abigor, "So where does all of this bring us? Will you stop all that you're doing now – starting with the earthquakes?"

Choosing to answer only the first question, Abigor took in a deep breath and then let out a subtle sigh. "I will not do that. You know that very well, Konoe."

A thoughtful Konoe pursed his lips, concerned and bothered with Abigor's response.

Shifting his position again and doing his best to stifle a groan as pain lanced through his body, Abigor said, "You're wondering if I agree with Caer. You're wondering…asking me…if I want him to know about what really happened?"

"Yes, for starters…."

"I agree with Caer about nearly everything. I do, however, want the truth to finally come out. That is what is fair for all parties concerned," was Abigor's calm response, his charcoal gray eyes looking back at Konoe and then averting his gaze.

Blinking a bit and sensing something, Konoe asked Abigor, "Something wrong?"

Abigor then dared glance at Konoe and said, "May we take this conversation somewhere else, somewhere other than here?"

With head shaking a bit and eyes squinting more prominently, Konoe asked, "I beg your pardon?"

"I apologize since I was the one who traipsed in here. I shouldn't be making any requests to further inconvenience you. I couldn't figure out what was going on earlier but now I do. You're now him and at the same time, I know that you're not."

Still not understanding what was going on with Abigor, Konoe's eyes narrowed even more out of confusion. He then got equally flustered when he finally understood the source of the awkwardness when Abigor fumbled through the words, "You carry the essence of the Lord of Death…his aura. This room…. Being with him before here…. You being my friend and a father to me all this time…. You being so young now… And you being the new Lord of Death… It's rather uncomfortable…confusing…"

"Yes, I see," mumbled an equally embarrassed Konoe who in a way now understood as to why he felt a bit different from seeing Abigor. "We'll talk at the throne room."

Once Abigor gave Konoe a nod, both of them walked out of the bedroom and into the throne room. The two were startled once they saw that Tatsumi, Hisoka, Terazuma, and Oriya were waiting and seeking an audience with Konoe.

The others were also startled from seeing the two leave together from what they knew was Enma's bedroom, the two having incriminating looks in their faces. Everyone save for Oriya, who now had joined the ranks as a shinigami, was uncomfortable to say the least as Konoe and Abigor approached them.

The silence had been broken when Tatsumi asked, "Will you be all right, Abigor?"

Abigor nodded with a weak smile and then glanced at Hisoka for a couple of minutes. His smile became warmer, commenting, "I'm glad that Watari-san and Wakaba-chan are back. And Terazuma-san, I'm happy that you've recovered fully."

Konoe smiled, feeling more hopeful upon seeing Terazuma and getting confirmation via Tatsumi and Hisoka's respective nods that the mission spearheaded by Tatsumi was a success.

Terazuma added, "They're resting in the infirmary. The Gushoshin are taking care of them."

"Very good work," said Konoe, who could not help but glance at Hisoka. He then looked at the others and did not quite know how to start the conversation that needed to happen.

Abigor, feeling the awkwardness that he felt earlier peel away as the minutes passed, looked at everyone – with him giving Hisoka a short yet meaningful glance. He organized his thoughts and then told everyone in an intent tone, "Gentlemen, I came here to tell you the following things. I will permanently reside in the Pits of Hell and so will Tsuzuki Asato. I will wage war in Makai, not only for my realms but also that of Ashtarote's. I will then wage war upon Chijou, and then carry the war to Heaven. As a result, the Shokan Division will have their work cut out for them now more than ever. You have a backlog to work out due to Enma's absence from the throne, and then you'll have a heavier caseload to say the least."

All were momentarily speechless from what Abigor had declared. Each man had his respective feelings about the declaration.

Oriya thoughtfully mulled over how the events would affect everyone, most especially his chances of being able to save Muraki. He hoped that even though it was too late to save Muraki's body and humanity, he was hoping that he could save Muraki's mind and soul.

Tatsumi remained inwardly calm, yet was tense deep inside as evidenced with how his shadows shifted around him. So much had gone on, and he felt that the Abigor before them was not the same as the one that he had the pleasure of knowing a year ago. He and his shadows picked up the significant spike in Abigor's power, a sure sign that Abigor had more powers at his disposal.

Terazuma, whose thoughts were focused on Wakaba, felt indignant that a young punk such as Abigor had the audacity to make such a declaration before the Lord of Death – completely forgetting that Abigor was not only nobility but also held substantial political clout. He always viewed Abigor as "one of the guys" since the latter was a shinigami when they first met.

Hisoka was in disbelief and became more confused. When Tsuzuki and he met Tsuuri Troy last year, Troy was a gentle and self-sacrificing person who gave up his life for them. Although Troy's eventual return as Abigor provided not only so much mystery and twist and turns, he still believed for the most part that Troy – or Abigor – was good. What remained consistent was the volatile dark aura that always surrounded Abigor and its draining and suffocating effect on him.

Now, however, Hisoka did not know if the Abigor that now stood before them had that same innate goodness that he always believed the latter had. All that he could feel is the suffocating, nauseating feeling as visions of death and destruction drilled inside his head due to Abigor's thoughts and feelings broadcasting so strongly.

As to Konoe, he was still surprised even though he now had Enma's memories of the old Abigor. He somewhat hoped that Abigor would hold on to those ideals that gave Tsuuri Troy and Abigor the Lord of Makai a sense of humanity and affinity with the men and women of the Shokan Division. He could not feel those bonds of affinity with the Abigor who now stood before them, and for that he felt empty and sad.

Abigor's eyes scanned one man to the next, and when no one was talking he said, "Let your citizens live in peace. Enjoy having Watari-san and Wakaba-chan back from Enma's spell. Enjoy a new era under Lord Konoe's rule. Meifu has many saving graces, so I will leave Meifu and Gensoukai alone provided that you all stay away from the primordials' affairs. If anyone here interferes with my business, all of those saving graces will bear no weight when the primordials and I wage war here."

The Lord of Makai and primordial then turned around and walked away, opening a portal about five feet before him which would take him to his next destination.

Fighting back the psychic bombardment and illness, and having that sense of betrayal anger him to give him strength to stay on his feet, Hisoka spat before Abigor stepped in the portal, "Oh yeah? And what would those be?"

Abigor then stopped, turning around and facing Hisoka and the others.

Much to Hisoka's amazement, Abigor's reaction towards him was rather different. For a minute there, he sensed kindness, longing, and unrealized love reaching out to him. He could not believe what his empathy helped him sense, but he confirmed that his feelings were correct when Abigor said in a gentle yet meaningful tone, "Those saving graces….? Everyone's kindness, especially when I needed it most. Tsuzuki-san showed me unconditional kindness, and you the one who is most dear to him. You are dear to me too, to say the least. I never knew why I felt that way about you…a sense of affinity…but now I do. If I had known the truth earlier, matters would be different between you and me."

A couple of minutes later after Hisoka shook his head in an effort to clear his thoughts and emotions, he sensed struggle in Konoe's heart and a great amount of confusion coming from Terazuma, Tatsumi, and Oriya. He looked at Konoe and then at Abigor, who both seem to know the context behind Abigor's words to him. All that he could say was, "I'm sure that everyone here is tired enough of all the hidden facts, only to find out about them in the last minute. Spill it out then, because you're not making any sense."

Abigor glanced for a couple of seconds at Konoe and then focused his sights on Hisoka, "Lord Konoe will fill all of you in about what he knows. The next time that you see Tsuzuki Asato and me will be in the battlefield as your sworn enemy. In spite of the present circumstances, I will be eternally grateful for your kindness towards Hisoka and me. Farewell, everyone…."

Hisoka's eyes still narrowed as he still did not understand what was going on, what was known between Konoe and Abigor, and the context of Abigor's words.

Abigor then gave Hisoka a tightlipped smile after letting out a subtle sigh to release the tension and pain coursing throughout his body. Again, Hisoka's empathy could feel the sense of longing that swelled in his heart. "And Hisoka…God's speed and do what you think is right, my son…."

Everyone stood there and watch as Abigor turned his back, walked into the portal, and disappeared to go to his next destination.

"Kacho… You and Caer, and now you and Abigor… You're all keeping something from me. What the hell was he just talking about?" asked Hisoka as he stared at Konoe.

Konoe could not face anyone due to the sense of guilt that festered inside him – guilt that should solely belong to Enma. He told everyone, "Lord Enma manipulated the situation in such a way that all of us ended up here in Meifu. It was his design to make things so. All of us were used as pawns…puppets. This included Tsuzuki, which is why the primordials are now more exceptionally angry at Enma, Meifu, and Heaven. The same goes with Abigor. As angry and as thirsty as Abigor is for retribution to what happened in the past, he suspends that indefinitely on Meifu because of you, Kurosaki."

When Konoe saw Hisoka's eyes widen in disbelief, he explained for the benefit of making Hisoka realize everything and for the others to know what was truly going on, "Enma took the soul of Abigor's unborn son and at first wanted to simply destroy it. He quickly changed his mind because he wanted more retribution against Abigor. Enma sent the soul of that unborn child to another family…the _Kurosaki_ family, to be exact. He also made your powers go awry at an early age so that your family would shun you. He also orchestrated your fateful encounter with Muraki, which thus led you here in Meifu. The primordials, as much as they have Muraki under their protection, did not know anything about it until now. You, Kurosaki, are Abigor's long-lost son and have been the object of Enma's revenge against Abigor."

Tatsumi and Terazuma were respectively furious about what they just heard. Oriya stood there quietly, feeling sorry for Hisoka as Konoe continued to tell Hisoka, "Yes, Kurosaki… I'm sorry that you have to find out about all of it this way, Son. I'm sure that Abigor, your father, feels the same way as you do. I can't blame Abigor for his anger. He wants to confirm Lord Enma's destruction, and is hell-bent to scour all the realms in existence in search of Lord Enma. While he doesn't get that satisfaction, he will continue destroying everything."

Hisoka closed his eyes tightly, not knowing how to feel as his body trembled. The memories of abuse during his lifetime and most especially the humiliation and suffering that he endured under Kazutaka Muraki replayed in his head. What made the recollection more painful was remembering how Tsuzuki chose to go with Muraki. Hisoka's hands clenched into fists as sheer, reactive anger that festered finally exploded into full-blown, blind rage.

Tatsumi's steady hands then rested on Hisoka's shoulders, with him hoping that he could offer consolation and help Hisoka calm down.

The rest could hear Hisoka's soft sobs escalate into yells of pure, volatile rage.

Hisoka continued to yell and sob, his fists pounding blindly against Tatsumi's chest.

Tatsumi, on the other hand, kept his shadows at bay and reassured them that Hisoka meant no harm to him. Once that task was done, he closed his eyes as well and held Hisoka close to him. As best as he could without having his composure cave in from his own feelings and quelling down his desire to lash out as well, he opened up his heart to Hisoka and poured out all that he could for the younger man.

Once the shadow master felt that Hisoka had enough of hitting someone blindly, he drew Hisoka closer and embraced the latter. His heart nearly broke when he felt and heard a helplessly-feeling Hisoka sob far more uncontrollably, yet there was a sense of comfort and belonging that blanketed over him when he felt Hisoka reciprocate those feelings by holding on to him tightly…as if Hisoka was clinging on to him as if the former's very life depended on it.

Tatsumi, just as the others did, chose not to say anything for a while. He let Hisoka vent out all of the pent-up feelings bottled up inside while he consolingly embraced Hisoka.

The Gushoshin then rushed inside the Lord of Death's chambers, saw the heart-breaking scene which stunned them, felt sorry towards Hisoka, and then refocused their energies on their original task as they saw Konoe.

Konoe glanced at the two avian gods and prompted them to quietly approach him so that Hisoka and Tatsumi were not disturbed. He closed his eyes and willed to hold on to his thoughts and emotions so that he would not cause Hisoka further psychic burden, although he was greatly troubled with the new development. He thought, _"Abigor was true to his word. He didn't touch Meifu, Gensoukai, or the Pits of Hell. Everything else, on the other hand…"_

Tatsumi opened his eyes when he sensed that something was going on, but resumed comforting Hisoka when Konoe prompted for him and Hisoka to stay until Hisoka had calmed down.

Konoe then motioned Terazuma and Oriya to quietly walk away with him. He opened up a portal to the meeting room, and the Gushoshin Twins, Terazuma, and Oriya followed him.

In the meeting room, Chief Archangel Michael was there waiting for them. He stood up and asked, "Where are your other men, Lord Konoe, especially Kurosaki Hisoka?"

"Kurosaki-kun just found out that Abigor is his real father and now his sworn enemy," said Konoe in a grim tone. "Tatsumi-san is comforting him right now. You and I have still much to discuss, especially in terms of why Heaven did not intercede to protect Kurosaki-kun or any of my staff from all the atrocities that Lord Enma caused."

"There will be time for finger-pointing, Lord Konoe," said a much-annoyed and indignant Michael. "Kurosaki Hisoka has only uncovered a small truth about who he really is. You all have only uncovered a sliver of truth. There is much more to come. There is much more to know. But now, something far graver has happened throughout the five realms."

"So what was told to me…was that all true?" Konoe's chest constricted when he added, "The Gushoshin just reported to me that the Judgment Hall has received a deluge of new souls ready to be judged. This is on top of the souls of those who now received reprieve from their suffering because the Lord of Death's throne is once again occupied."

"Yes. Just a few minutes ago, the massive earthquakes resulted in a wave of tsunamis that wiped out lives and homes at countries located in the Pacific and Indian Oceans." Michael then waved his hand, using his mystical abilities to power up the monitors within the meeting room.

The results of the devastation were shown, causing a long moment of silence in the room. There were too many deaths, many tears coming from the injured who concentrated on looking for their missing loved ones in the aftermath, and the global landscape changing and shifting due to the earthquakes and tsunamis.

Another set of images were shown, this time volcanoes in Southeast Asia, Europe, and North America showing signs of activity.

Terazuma carded his fingers through his hair, now feeling the tension penetrate in his body. "So we have a chain of calamities in our hands to deal with. How can we keep up with this?"

A tightlipped Michael nodded. "Yes. Unfortunately, it does not end here. There is still more for all of you to hear. The veils keeping Heaven, Chijou, Makai, and Meifu separate from each other have been breached. This wouldn't affect your work in sending worthy souls to Heaven, but it does gravely affect Heaven's ability to defend herself against an invasion. It also nearly eliminated Heaven's ability to send emissary angels to intercede and guide humans in their affairs. Save for Abigor, the primordials, and those under their protection, one can go to Heaven but that person cannot get out. There are only two of us who remain free to move and do the Lord Father's bidding. She and I were probably spared due to our absence in Heaven at the time the breaching spell had been casted."

"And all of this is Abigor's doing?" asked Konoe, still finding it hard to believe that Abigor would be able to cause such devastation in such a short period of time.

Michael, once again, gave Konoe and the others a nod. "War has also broken in Makai and I would not be surprised if calamities will be released upon Chijou. Each primordial is fueled by the powers of Chaos, and such powers are devastating. You, Lord Konoe, had such a demonstration when you witnessed what Tsuzuki Asato did to his town when his sister Ruka was killed. Abigor has now fully awakened, regaining mastery over all the Chaotic and elemental powers at his disposal. He now also has all the powers that have been granted to him as an archangel before he had been cast out of Heaven. He became a powerful mage and an even stronger and more ruthless warrior and tactician when he became a demon. The old Abigor is back, Lord Konoe."

Konoe, Terazuma, and Oriya stood there with the Gushoshin Twins, their blood respectively going thick from the shock when Michael told them, "Abigor, along with the primordials, is bent on finishing the task. All of you are Chijou, Meifu, Gensoukai, and Heaven's only hope. Each of you has been meant from the beginning of time to play a great role and purpose in all of this. The time for that role and purpose to be unveiled is now. Armageddon has now begun, gentlemen. Heaven _cannot_ and _will not_ stop it, for it is the Trinity's will that this should happen."

**End of Chapter 49**

**END OF APOCALYPSE RISING**

* * *

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yami No Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness) and its characters are copyrighted properties of Matsushita Yoko. This fan fiction and the original characters that appear within this fan fiction belong to PJ Zatken. _


	50. Apocalypse Rising continuation

**To all the dear followers of Apocalypse Rising:**

* * *

Many thanks for your continued support of the story. I can never thank everyone enough for supporting all my YnM fics—particularly this series.

This new chapter, which really isn't a new chapter, is to inform all those who have placed this story in the Alert list that the story still continues in **_Ragnarok Descends_**. I decided to use this method of informing people since I've received a good amount of PMs and emails asking me to continue the story. I'm so happy to get to know people this way, since I've made friends along the way…but I guess that it's best to make a blanket notice.

I'm also getting the same message for followers who have put **_Kyoto Files Revisited _**on their alert list, and so I'll be doing a blanket notice that the adventures continue with Apocalypse Rising.

Thank you so much for your support of the story.

**Warmest regards,**

**PJ Zatken**


End file.
